Dreams Of Gold
by DreamsOfGold
Summary: Centers around KimberlyTommy but includes just about everyone. :) Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I have the best readers in the world! :) Oh, I have my own website now, featuring my writing! E-mail me for the link.
1. Shopping Adventures

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything. =)

  
  


I have yet to give this story a title, because I just can't seem to think of one. But if you can, please let me know. =) Adorable Kittens2002@Yahoo.com

  
  


**************************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Angel Grove High School

"So . . . . . My parents are gone for two weeks . . . . ." Kimberly said flirtaciously as she stood in front of her locker with Tommy.  
  


"Oh really?"  
  


"And Spring break starts tomorrow . . . . ."  
  


"I know . . . . . "  
  


:We should do something!"  
  


"Sure! What do you have in mind?" Tommy asked as Kimberly played with his shirt.  
  


"I don't' know . . . . . Maybe you could come hand out in the pool with me . . . . . "  
  


"Yeah, I could do that . . ."  
  


"You can always tell your parents you're staying with a friend for the week, and come stay with me . . ."  
  


"My parents leave on vacation first thing in the morning."  
  


"Perfect! Some come stay at my house! I'll save you driving over every day."  
  


"I don't know Kim . . . . . ."  
  


"I'll make it worth your while . . . .. " She said standing up on her tip-toes, and kissing him flirtingly, then pulling back, and dragging her hands down over his chest. "Please Tommy . . . . ."  
  


"Ok . . . . . We've gotta go meet the gang at the mall."  
  


"I know. But after that . . ."  
  


"Then we'll go home . . ." Tommy agreed. Kimberly smiled, quickly kissing him again, then shutting her locker, and taking Tommy's hand, as they headed down the hall to the school doors.  
  


******************************************  
  


"Finally!" Zack said as Kimberly and Tommy joined them in the mall food court.  
  


"Sorry, traffic." Tommy told him.  
  


"Uh huh, sure!"  
  


"Kim, the fashion boutique is having a huge blow out sale!" Trini told her.  
  


I know, they called me yesterday."  
  


"So, let's go!"  
  


"Wait, what about food?" Tommy asked.  
  


"What about it? I'll eat later."  
  


"But I thought . . . . . ."  
  


"You guys eat, you don't like shopping anyway."  
  


"Are you sure?"  
  


"I'm positive! I'll see you later." Kimberly said quickly kissing Tommy's cheek, then taking off for the fashion boutique with Trini.  
  


**********************************  
  


"So Kim, what are you doing for spring break? Trini asked.  
  


"I don't really know. I'm trying to convince Tommy to come stay with me."  
  


"Isn't he going out of town?"  
  


"No, his parents are . . . He never said anything to me about leaving himself."  
  


"Oh . . .. "  
  


"He better not be leaving! I'm actually looking forward to a little alone time."  
  


"Sounds good . . ."  
  


"We haven't really spent any time alone in a long time. And I miss him . . ."  
  


"Are yo going to . . . . ." Trini's voice trailed off.  
  


:I don't know, maybe . . . .. " Kimberly answered in a soft voice.  
  


"Do you want to?"  
  


"Well, yeah. I mean, we've been together for a really long time now. And he's my boyfriend and I love him . . . . . So I don't really see why not . . . . ."  
  


"Are you ready for that though?"  
  


"Well, yeah . . . . .I mean . . .. . I love him, an dits only natural to take the next step . . . .. "  
  


"Does Tommy want to?"  
  


"I don't know. We haven't talked about it."  
  


"Maybe you should. Just so you're clear on where you stand."  
  


"I know where I stand with Tommy."  
  


"I know. I just meant where you both stand on the decision to take the next step."  
  


"I think he's ready, I really do."  
  


"Bot how do you know for sure unless you talk to him about it?"  
  


"He loves me . . . ."  
  


"Of course he does! Why wouldn't he?"  
  


"So I don't see a problem."  
  


"Kimberly . . . . . Its just better to be sure."  
  


"I am sure. Tommy and I are meant to be. I'm ready to take the next step, and I'm pretty sure he is too."  
  


"But still . . . . . How can you know for sure?"  
  


"I just do . . .. . . Like lately . . . . . We'll be sitting around kissing, and I'll feel his hands all over my back, and where ever else. And the other night, he held me so close, I could feel everything . . . . . And then his hand slid under my shirt . . . . . I think he's ready . . ."  
  


"I still think you should talk to him. Just to be completely sure."  
  


"I don't know Trini . . . . . I don't wanna ruin anything by analyzing it to death. . ."  
  


"Analyze what to death?" a voice asked from behind Kimberly  
  


"Tommy!" she said surprised, turning around to see her boyfriend. "I thought you were gonna eat with the guys? . . . . ."  
  


"I was . . . . ." Tommy said slipping his arms around her, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Kimberly's shorts.  
  


"So . . . What happened? Why aren't you eating?"  
  


"I don't know. I just wasn't into it . . . I guess I just didn't like the idea of not having you with me."  
  


"Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly, sliding her arms around him. " . . . I love you . . ."  
  


"I love you too." he said kissing her gently. "So, can I come shopping with you, or would you rather I wasn't here?"  
  


"Its up to Trini."  
  


"Trini, can I stay?" Tommy asked with a puppy dog face.  
  


"Sure! A guy's opinion could be fn, even if it is biased!"  
  


"You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" Tommy said laughing as Kimberly turned around to face her best friend.  
  


"Are you sure Trini? Cause he'll go away." Kimberly offered.  
  


"No, really! It'll be fun! We can put on a mini fashion show for him."  
  


"Ok!" Kimberly agreed as they began walking through the store.  
  


"Hey Kim, what about this?" Tommy asked pulling a bring pink tube top off a rack as they passed.  
  


"Um, ok!"  
  


"And here's one for Trini!" Tommy said grabbing a yellow one.  
  


"Hey Trini, have you ever thought about getting your bellybutton pierced?" Kimberly asked.  
  


"No, not really. Why do you ask?"  
  


"I don't know . . . I just had it pop into my head. Maybe it'd be cute."  
  


"You're into all that stuff, so I say go for it if you want."  
  


"What about you Tommy?" Kimberly asked.  
  


"No way! That's a girl thing! My bellybutton doesn't need to be decorated."  
  


"Not for you, you Loon! For me! Would you like it?"  
  


"I'm not sure actually. I love you just the way you are. Its all up to you!"  
  


"What about a tongue ring?"  
  


"Actually, I head those are really fun!"  
  


"Are you serious?"  
  


"Maybe . . . . . Would you get one?"  
  


"I don't know, would you like me to?"  
  


"Ok you two!" Trini said as she rummaged through a rack.  
  


"Tommy, will you hold this?" Kimberly asked as she pulled a short denim skirt off a rack. "Hey Trini, this is cute!"  
  


"Yeah it is! What size?"  
  


"Five."  
  


"Thank you!" Trini said snagging the outfit from Kimberly. "Wait, what am I doing? Tommy, get over here!" Trini said grabbing his arm to pull him closer, then dumping all her selections in his arms.  
  


"Man, I knew following you guys was a bad idea!"  
  


"Oh please! You like it when I look good! Stop complaining!" Kimberly told him. "This is just a small price to pay . . ."  
  


"She's right Tommy! Beauty is hard work!"  
  


"I'm glad I'm a guy! I can roll out of bed looking like trash, and the girls will still love me!"  
  


"Yeah, you just keep on thinking that!" Kimberly said laughing. "You show up at my door looking like trash, and I may kiss you because I miss you, but the first thing you're gonna do, is his the shower! My boyfriend ain't lookin' like trash!"  
  


"Whatever!" Trini said laughing.  
  


"I like you neatly groomed. You look really hot!" Kimberly said ask she dropped more clothes in Tommy's arms. "Unlike a lot of people, I take pride in having the hottest boyfriend in school!"  
  


"Kim, please! You were with me when my hair was all short and gross."  
  


"But you still had that hot body!"  
  


"And that adorable face!" Trini added.  
  


"So basically what you're saying, is that you're with me for my body? . . ."  
  


"You know it!" Kimberly said laughing.  
  


"You're lucky I love you!" Tommy told her.  
  


"And I love you too!" Kimberly said handing him ore clothes, and kissing him gently, before following Trini down the next aisle.  
  


"Kim . . ." Tommy started as he followed the girls down the aisle. "Sweetie, I love you, but you're killing me!"  
  


"Oh, stop your complaining!" Trini told him.  
  


"Actually, Trini . . ." Kimberly started as she turned to look at Tommy. " . . . I don't wanna kill him. He's useless if he's dead."  
  


"Do you wanna start trying stuff on?" Trini asked.  
  


"Please!" Tommy begged.  
  


"Yeah, it's a good idea." Kimberly agreed, removing some clothes from Tommy's arms.  
  


***********************************************  
  


"So, what do you think?" Kimberly asked, stepping out of the fitting rooms a few minutes later, dressed in a short blue denim skirt and the bring pink tube top Tommy had picked out.  
  


"I like it!"  
  


"You don't think its too short?" Kimberly asked looking down at the skirt.  
  


"Would you like my personal opinion, or the critical distanced opinion?"  
  


"I don't know, which one is better?"  
  


"Personally, I think you look really hot! But if you would like me to be critical, I guess it's a tad short."  
  


"It is good, or is it horrible?" Kimberly asked, looking at herself in the mirror.  
  


"Kim . . ." Tommy said reaching his hand out for her. Kimberly slowly stepped closer to Tommy, carefully sitting down on his lap, pulling her skirt down as she sat. "Seriously Kimberly, you look really hot dressed the way you are."  
  


"Its not too skanky?"  
  


:Not for me! But its ultimately up to you!"  
  


"Tommy . . . . ."  
  


"I like it, if it makes any difference . . ."  
  


"Someone is lookin' good!" a voice said as Kimberly stared at Tommy. "Kim, you look hot!!!"  
  


"See, I told you so!" Tommy said as they looked up to see Zack and Jason approaching.  
  


"Hey guys." Kimberly said standing back up. "Where's Billy?"  
  


"Computer store. You know how he is." Jason answered.  
  


"So, you guys gonna buy that outfit?" Zack asked.  
  


"I don't know, I haven't decided yet . . ."  
  


"Kim, you're being silly. You look great!" Tommy told her.  
  


"Great outfit!" Trini said walking out of the fitting rooms, sporting a short yellow tank dress.  
  


"Great outfit yourself!" Tommy told her.  
  


"Um, Hello!" Kimberly said playfully swatting his arm.  
  


"Kim, come on . . . You look fabulous!" Jason told her.  
  


"What about me?" Trini asked.  
  


"I like it! What about you Zack?"  
  


"Totally Slammin'!" Zack agreed.  
  


"Hey, look at that hot burrnette over by the fitting rooms!" a guy said as he walked by with a friend. "I wonder what her number is!?!"  
  


"Still freaking out over nothing?" Zack asked giving Kimberly a questioning glance.  
  


"Girl, you're being scoped!" Jason told her.  
  


"I'm changing!" Kimberly said turning and heading back into her dressing room.  
  


"I'll go . . ." Trini said following her best friend, leaving the guys behind to wait.


	2. Poolside

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Yet anyway.

  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Pool Side

  
  
  
  


Next Day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

  
  


Kimberly bounded down the stairs as her doorbell rang, to find Tommy outside waiting for her.

  
  


"Hey Tommy!" she said kissing him.

  
  


"Hey! My parents are officially gone on vacation!"

  
  


"Awesome!"

  
  


"You look great! I'm glad you got that outfit." Tommy said looking over the pink tube top and denim skirt.

  
  


"I wasn't going to, but Tini thought I should since you liked it so much."

  
  


"Trini is very wise!" Tommy said smiling, as he entered the house.

  
  


"So, what's up?" Kimberly asked as Tommy slid his arms around her, pulling her close.

  
  


"Nothing! Just thought I'd come over like you suggested yesterday. But if you've got plans, I'll go."

  
  


"No, I'm all yours!"

  
  


"Oh good! Cause I was thinking we could spend the weekend together . . ."

  
  


"Works for me!"

  
  


"Cool! So, what would you like to do?"

  
  


"Whatever you want! But I'm betting your vote is for my pool . . ."

  
  


"How did you know?"

  
  


"Yours needs a new filter . . . . ."

  
  


"Yeah, pool man doesn't come 'till Wednesday."

  
  


"Well its open!" Kimberly said with a smile as she took a step back from Tommy.

  
  


"You're coming with me, right?"

  
  


"Would you like me to?"

  
  


"Yes please!"

  
  


"How about this . . . I'm feeling cute right now, and I really don't want to change, so you can swim and I'll sit on the edge and watch you . . . . ."

  
  


"Kimberly . . ."

  
  


"I'll get in eventually. But I just got dressed. I'd like to enjoy looking cute for a while."

  
  


"Ok." Tommy agreed. "You win. You can watch if you want to."

  
  


"Thank you!"

  
  


"You're beautiful, you know that?"

  
  


"Yeah, you like telling me."

  
  


"I love you Kimberly."

  
  


"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly said standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "Why don't you go get in the pool, and I'll be out in a minute. I wanna go grab a soda."

  
  


"Ok. I'll be waiting." Tommy said kissing her again, then heading outside to the pool.

  
  


"How's the water?" Kimberly asked, coming outside a couple minutes later.

  
  


"Its perfect! You should join me."

  
  


"I will in a while." she said sitting down on the edge of the pool, hanging her feet over the edge, into the water.

  
  


"So, what should we do for Spring Break?"

  
  


"I don't now. We could hit the beach if you want. Jason wants to go scuba diving."

  
  


"We could do that. Or I was thinking maybe we could take a road trip . . .My grandparents are in Ontario an are dying to meet you. They have a huge house and lots of land. They've even got a lake in the backyard." Tommy told her.

  
  


"Sounds nice . . ."

  
  


"I'd like to take you there sometime. Whenever you want to go. They just want to meet the girl who makes me so happy . . ."

  
  


"Tommy, I don't know . . ."

  
  


"Its not anything bad, I promise! They just want to meet you. My grandmother called this morning to ask me to stay with them while my parents are gone, but I turned her down because I want to spend my spring break with you . . . . ." Tommy said moving closer to Kimberly. "All they want is to see me. And every time I drive down there, I'm miserable, because I miss you. They know you make me happy, and that's why the want to meet you . . ."

  
  


"Tommy, that's a big step . . . . . Parents are one thing. But grandparents . . . . . They're super critical! With my luck, I'd show up dressed wrong, looking wrong, and I'd say all the wrong things!"

  
  


"Kimberly . . . . ."

  
  


"I know, I just . . . . . "

  
  


"Sweetie, look at me . . ." Tommy said reaching out for her as he moved closer, gently placing his hands on the side of her legs. "Kimberly, I love you, you know that . . . You make me happier than I ever imagined possible, and I'd love for my grandparents and cousins, and everyone else I know, to meet you. But if you're not ready to take that step, I completely understand! So I'm not going to push you . . . But if you ever decide its ok for me to show you off, please let me know. I love bragging; especially when I have a good reason!"

  
  


"Tommy, its no that I don't want you showing me off, its just that I'm scared . . . I don't want to give your grandparents the wrong impression . . . Like if I were to walk in there right now, dressed the way I am, they'll think I'm a slut and try to convince you that you can do better . . ."

  
  


"Kim, if you waled in there, dressed the way you are, I'd be proud as heck!!!"

  
  


"Tommy, be serious!" she snapped.

  
  


"I am . . . You have a lot of guts! And I love that about you! And you know how beautiful you are . . . . ."

  
  


"Tommy . . . . ."

  
  


"I know, you're self conscious . . . . . But Kimberly, you have absolutely nothing to worry about! My grandparents will love you! Probably more than I do!"

  
  


" . . . . . I don't know . . . . ."

  
  


"OK, no pressure. But if you decide you wanna go, just tell me . . . But I promise you, they're gonna love you. You have nothing to worry about."

  
  


"I know. I'm just being self conscious."

  
  


"Well stop doing that then. You're perfect, and you know it!"

  
  


"No, I'm not perfect."

  
  


"Yes, you are! And its why I love you!" Tommy said putting his hands on the ground, on either side of Kimberly, and pushing up, lifting himself out of the water, and kissing his girlfriend.

  
  


"Tommy, you're all wet . . ." Kimberly said when he began to pull away.

  
  


"And I think you should join me." he said putting his arms around here, to pull her into the water.

  
  


"I'm not dressed for swimming."

  
  


"So! Come in anyway! You look fine!"

  
  


"Haha!"

  
  


"Then get those clothes off, and get in here!"

  
  


"Oh, you're funny now!" Kimberly told him.

  
  


"Seriously Kim, just come in with me. You don't' need to change."

  
  


"Yes, I do!"

  
  


"Oh please! Come on. All I want is to hold you in my arms. And since I'm all wet, you're gonna end up wet too. So you might as well just come in with me. I promise it won't kill you." he said pulling her over the edge, into his arms, and into the pool.

  
  


"Tommy, my new clothes . . . . ." Kimberly whined

  
  


"I'll buy you new ones . . ." he said leaning in to kiss her, as he pulled her close. Kimberly closed her eyes as Tommy slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately, encasing her tightly in his arms.

  
  


"Knock knock!" a voice said all of a sudden. Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and turned to see Jason. "Hi!" Jason said smiling.

  
  


"How long have you been here?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"About 20 seconds. I saw your car outside, and the door was unlocked. So I figured you guys were in the pool since on one answered when I called your names."

  
  


"Hey Jase!" Kimberly said, trying to shield her embarrassment.

  
  


"Hi! Trini is on her way over with Zack and Billy. We thought we could all hang out today."

  
  


"Um, Sure!" Kimberly said looking to Tommy for approval.

  
  


"We were just gonna stay here for a while, and hang out." Tommy told him.

  
  


"I see that . . . . ." Jason said looking at his friends.

  
  


"Jase, its not what you think . . ." Kimberly told him.

  
  


"Yeah, its my fault." Tommy agreed. "We were joking around, and I threw her in, fully clothed. Kim, I'm sorry."

  
  


"Its ok . . . I guess maybe I'd better go get my suit on." she said moving toward the stairs. "Tommy, I'm gonna borrow your towel . . ."

  
  


"I'm not even going to comment . . ." Jason said after Kimberly was inside.

  
  


"Jase, really . . . . ." Tommy started.

  
  


"I know that excuse." Jason told him. "But really, I won't even ask. Its none of my business."

  
  


"Hey . . ." Kimberly said coming back outside a few minutes later, dressed in her bikini, with Tommy's towel wrapped around her waist. Tommy smiled and held his hand out for her, as he sat in a lawn chair, talking to Jason.

  
  


"I called Trini and told her we're swimming/" Jason said as Kimberly took Tommy's hand, and sat down next to him. "Trini said she'd grab some kind of food on her way over.

  
  


"Ok." Kimberly agreed

  
  


"I'm gonna run home to change, but I'll be back in a few minutes." Jason said getting up, and heading inside to the front door.

  
  


"I hate this." Kimberly said once Jason was gone.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"Everything! I was looking forward to a nice quiet day with you, and no everyone else is gonna be here! This isn't what I had planned!"

  
  


"Kim, I'm sorry. I had no idea . . . I wanted to spend the day with you too . . ."

  
  


"This sucks Tommy!"

  
  


"I know . . ."

  
  


"I blame Jason and Zack. Trini knows I wanted to spend some time alone with you . . ."

  
  


"So call Trini, I'm sure she'll take care of it."

  
  


"I can't . . ."

  
  


"But I can!" Tommy said in a serious voice. "Let's go call her." Tommy got up and headed inside to call Trini, as Kimberly sat looking after him. "Done!" he said coming back a couple minutes later, smiling brightly. "We're home free! She's calling Jason."

  
  


"What did you tell her?"

  
  


"Nothing actually. She apologized for Jason's intrusion. Apparently she told him not to bother us because she knew you had plans. So she's taking care of the situation."

  
  


"Oh cool! Remind me to thank her!" Kimberly said smiling.

  
  


"So I guess that leaves us, and those plans of yours . . ." Tommy said sitting down and pulling Kimberly into his arms.

  
  


"I don't have any plans, other than being with you . . . ." Kimberly told him.

  
  


"So . . . . Should we start where we left off then?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"I'm thinking its hot out here, and the water is nice . . . ."

  
  


"Ok . . . We can get back in . . ." Tommy agreed as Kimberly got up and headed toward the far end of the pool, dropping Tommy's towel from around her waist on the way.

  
  


"You coming?" Kimberly asked as she stood on the edge, looking across the pool to Tommy.

  
  


"Yeah." He said lifting his eyes from where he'd been staring, and heading towards Kimberly.

  
  


"Meet me at the waterfall." Kimberly said smiling, then dove in and swam to the far end of the pool. Tommy Quickly walked around the pool, and stepped in at the waterfall just as Kimberly got there. "Hi!" Kimberly said smiling brightly as Tommy pulled her into his arms.

  
  


"HI . . ." Tommy murmured with a gently smile, leaning into kiss his girlfriend. Kimberly smiled as Tommy encased her small figure in his muscular arms, pulling her as close to him as he could.

  
  


"Mmmmmm..........." Kimberly cooed as Tommy deepened the kiss. Kimberly squeezed her eyes closed as she melted in Tommy's arms. She could feel every muscle in his chest, and his beating heart, she was so close. Tommy softly moaned as Kimberly gently ran her hands through his hair. "I love you . . . . . ." Kimberly moaned into Tommy's mouth as they kissed.

  
  


"Mmmmm hmmmm . . . . . ." Tommy moaned back, pulling her closer. Kimberly felt Tommy's hands running up and down her back, over and over again, from her shoulders to her waist. Them back up and down, and up and down.

  
  


"Tommy . . . ." Kimberly said feeling a hardness against her left, but Tommy cut her off with more kisses. "Mmmmmmmmm............" she cooed again as Tommy's hands caressed her back. Kimberly slowly ran her fingers through Tommy's hair as he pulled her closer, sliding his hands down her back, over her hips, to her legs. "Tommy . . . . . ." she said again between kisses as the knot at the back of her neck came undone. Tommy ran his fingers through her hair, then moved back to caressing her back.

  
  


"Are you ok?" Tommy asked a minute later as Kimberly pulled away.

  
  


"I just need to catch my breath."

  
  


"Your heart is beating so fast." Tommy said as he gently kissed her forehead.

  
  


"So is yours . . . . . . . ."

  
  


"I love you Kim."

  
  


"I love you too Tommy." she said kissing him again.

  
  


" . . . Are you sure about this? . . ."

  
  


". . . . . uh huh . . . ." Kimberly murmured as she moved her hands down Tommy's back, to his waist.

  
  


"Kimberly . . . I need you to be positive . . . I want you . . . . . But I'll wait if you're not ready . . . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . I'm ready . . . . . I sear, I'm ready . . . . ."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"Uh huh . . ."

  
  


"Ok . . ." Tommy said softly, kissing her forehead again. ". . . as long as you're sure . . ."

  
  


Kimberly sucked in a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she looked at Tommy. "Tommy? . . . . ." she said when he didn't do anything. " . . . . . Tommy? What's wrong?"

  
  


" . . . . . I don 't know . . . . . I just . . . . . I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . You changed your mind . . ." Kimberly said softly, her eyes dropping to the ground as she let go of him.

  
  


"No . . . Kim, I want you. I really do! . . . I just . . . . .Tommy started, but his voice trailed off as their communicators went off. " . . . . .Figures . . . . ." Tommy groaned as he rolled his eyes. "I knew that would happen!"

  
  


" . . . go . . ." Kimberly said softly, still not looking at Tommy.

  
  


"Kimberly, come on . . . . . Don't do this . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . go . . . I'll be there in a minutes . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . Kim . . . . ." Tommy said as their communicators went off again. Kimberly still didn't look at him. Instead she grabbed onto her bikini top, , holding it to her chest, as she turned her back to Tommy. " . . . . . Zedd is gonna pay for this!" Tommy groaned as he let go of Kimberly, and turned to climb out of the pool. "Zordon, what's up?"

  
  


"Lord Zedd has attacked down town. " Alpha's frantic voice told him. "The other rangers are surrounded by putties, and there's a new monster with them."

  
  


"Where are they?"

  
  


"Angel's Bluff. Hurry Tommy! The others need you!"

  
  


"Kimberly and I are on our way." Tommy aid looking to see Kimberly slowly climbing out of the poor, and reach for her towel. "Kim, we've gotta go! The others need us at the bluff! Its Morphin Time!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	3. The Battle

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Yet anyway.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


The Battle  


  
  
  
  


"Well, hello rangers!" The monster said as Tommy and Kimberly landed on Angel's Bluff, in the middle of the battle scene. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up!"

  
  


"Of course we'd show up! Someone's gotta send you back to the scrap pile on the moon!" Tommy said kicking a putty as it advanced on him.

  
  


"No No, White Ranger! I'm here to destroy the six of you! In-fact, Lord Zedd has some specific plans for you and little Pinkie over there!"

  
  


"Leave her out of it!" Tommy growled through clenched teeth as he kept taking out putties.

  
  


"And what do we get if we do?"

  
  


"You get your butts kicked!"

  
  


"And if we don't?" the monster taunted Tommy.

  
  


"You still get your butts kicked!"

  
  


"You know, I think I like this idea better!" the monster said shooting lasers at Tommy as he fought the putties.

  
  


"Trini!!!" Kimberly screamed as a putty kicked her, knocking her over the edge of the cliff.

  
  


"Kim!!! Hang on!!!" Tommy called as she grabbed onto the edge, barely hanging on. "Kim, I'm coming!" Jason called.

  
  


"Jason hurry! I can't hang on too much longer!"

  
  


"DAMN YOU!!!" Tommy cursed as putties rushed him, as he was trying to make his way over to help Kimberly.

  
  


"Zack! Look out!!!" Billy called as the monster shot laser beams at him.

  
  


"Tommy!!!!! Guys, HELP!!!!!!!" Kimberly called again.

  
  


"Kim, we're tryin'! Just hang on a little longer!" Zack called back.

  
  


"Zack, you and Jason take care of the putties. Billy and Trini, try to get to Kimberly. I'll take care of the monster!" Tommy told them.

  
  


"Guys! Hurry! I'm slipping!" Kimberly cried.

  
  


"Kimberly! Hold on!" Tommy called.

  
  


"I can't! I'm slipping!"

  
  


"Kimberly, you've gotta try!"

  
  


"I can't! "I'm gonna fall! Help me guys!!!"

  
  


"Tommy!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trini yelled as the monster charged him with a sword, while he was fighting off a group of putties.

  
  


"Zordon, get Kimberly out of here!" Jason called into his communicator.

  
  


"TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimberly cried as he was struck, then she disappeared in a flash of pink light, reappearing in the command center.

  
  


************** COMMAND CENTER**************

  
  


"Zordon, we're getting our butts kicked!"

  
  


"Zedd's putties are much stronger than usual. They seem to have extra power." Zordon answered.

  
  


"So what do we do?"

  
  


"I'm still scanning for a weakness . . ." Alpha told them.

  
  


"Just head them off the best you can. We will contact you with more information."

  
  


"Ok,. We'll try." Kimberly told them. "Back to action!"

  
  


**************BATTLE FIELD**************

  
  


"Dang! These guys are tryin' to kill us!" Zack said as he fought back a group of putties.

  
  


"Kim, help us out!" Jason said when he saw her materialize next to him. "They're kicking our butts!"

  
  


"Oh My Gosh!!! TOMMY LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Kimberly yelled as the monster charged at him, with the sword again.

  
  


"What?!?" Tommy said turning toward the voce as he was struck in the head.

  
  


"TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimberly screamed again as the monster struck him again, causing Tommy to fall to the ground. "TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS!!!!!!!"

  
  


"Jason! Tommy is down and he's not moving!" Zack yelled.

  
  


"Trini, Billy, try to distract the monster. Zack Kim and I will take on the putties. Zordon! Tommy is down and not moving!"

  
  


Tommy!" Kimberly said throwing a couple putties out of the way, then dropping down next to her boyfriend. "Tommy, are you ok?" Tommy just laid there. "Tommy, please talk to me! PLEASE!!!"

  
  


"Oh No! Goldar!" Trini yelped as the gold monster appeared.

  
  


"Jason!! Tommy is unconscious!!" Kimberly yelled.

  
  


"White Ranger, you've given up!" Goldar taunted as he clamored over toward where Tommy lay with Kimberly next to him.

  
  


"Get away from him!" Kimberly growled.

  
  


"With your leader down, you puny littler power brats don't stand a chance!"

  
  


"Go to Hell Goldar!" Trini said as she battled more putties.

  
  


"Zordon, get Tommy out of here!" Jason said into his communicator, then watched as Tommy vanished in a flash of white light. "Goldar, you're finished!"  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	4. The Accident

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Yet anyway. "The Rose" is by Bette Midler, a wonderful singer, and hilarious actress. "Down The Road" however belongs to Amy Jo Johnson and probably Saban Entertainment too. But "Puddle Of Grace", that's purely Amy's. I was lucky enough to meet her last year, and see her in concert. And let me tell you, Amy is AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!! If you love "Puddle Of Grace", you've gotta hear Amy sing it live. She's REALLY good!!! But then again, we already knew that! ;-) So anyway Amy's songs, with the exception of "Down The Road", belong strictly to Amy Jo Johnson and Sneaky Alligator Productions, Inc.© 2003. And for anyone who's interested, I do have Amy's cd, "The Transamerican Treatment", and I strongly recommend it to everyone! =) You can get it through her website amyjojohnson.com, or by sending a check or money order for $19.00, payable to Amy Jo Johnson, to:

Sneaky Alligator Productions  
PO Box 1936 Old Chelsea Station  
New York, NY 10113-1936  
contact: info@amyjojohnson.com

"The Transamerican Treatment" can also be purchased from Amy in person, at any of her shows. Check her website for the schedule. =)

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


******************************************************************************  


  
  


The Accident  


3 hours later, Angel Grove Memorial Hospital

"How's he doing?" Jason asked as a doctor entered the waiting room.

"Your fried is in a coma. He's got a few broken bones, and a couple bruised ribs."

"Is he going to be ok?" Kimberly asked.

"His prognoses looks good, but we can't be sure until he wakes up. There's a pretty big bump on his head."

"Can we see him?" Trini asked.

"Sure. But go one at a time. I'll be in to check on him later."

"Thanks Doctor." Jason said, then turned to face his friends. "Kim, would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I'm ok . . . ."

"Are you sure?" Trini asked.

"Yeah . . . . . I'm gonna go in . . . . ."

"Ok, I'll call Tommy's parents and let them know." Jason told her as Kimberly got up to leave the waiting room.

Kimberly slowly walked down the long hallway to Tommy's room ,pausing at the closed door to take a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she tried to steady herself. Kimberly slowly reached for the handle, hesitating a moment before opening the door to enter the room.

Tommy looked so small laying in the white sterile room, hooked up to the multiple machines. Kimberly stood in the doorway blinking back tears as she gazed at Tommy's still body, and heard the steady beeping of the cardiac machine. Time seemed to stand still as Kimberly stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally she got up enough courage to move across the room to Tommy's side.

"Hey Tommy . . . . ." she said in a voice barely above that of a whisper. Kimberly took another deep breath as she sat down next to him, trying to keep from crying, but the tears came anyway. "Tommy, I'm so sorry! . . . . ." Tears flowed down Kimberly's face a she struggled to wipe them away. "You shouldn't be in here. You're the strong one . . . I hate hospitals! And you know I'm not good with patience . . . . . Tommy, I need you to be ok . . . . . I can't do this without you . . . . ." More tears streamed down her face as she slowly reached out to stroke Tommy's face. Kimberly sniffled as she gently brushed her hand over his cheek, tucking his hair back behind his ear. "Tommy, I"m so sorry. You probably think I'm mad at you . . And I'm not . . . . . I was just so scared . . . . . .Please Tommy, I need you to be ok. I can't live without you . . . . ." More tears streamed out of Kimberly's eyes, slowly rolling down her face as she moved her hand to Tommy's chest, covering his heart a s it beat steadily. " . . . . . Please Tommy. Please be ok . . ." she begged. " . . . . . Tommy . . . . I love you . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . Kimberly . . . . ." a soft voice said from the doorway. "How's he doing?"

" . . . . . Jason . . . . ." Kimberly said with a sniffle.

"How's he doing?" Jason repeated, laying a comforting hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

" . . . . . I wish I knew." she said softly as she reached for Tommy's hand.

"Be careful . . . The doctor says he's got a broken collar bone on the left side, and a broken arm to go with it . . ."

"Its not fair . . . . . If anyone deserves to be in here, its me . . . . ."

"Kim, don't say that."

" . . . He thinks I'm mad at hm . . ."

"Come on, don't think that . . . Tommy loves you . . ."

" . . . You don't understand . . . Before we went into battle, something happened . . . . . We left with Tommy thinking I'm mad at him . . . . ."

"Try not to think about it. Tommy knows you love him."

"Its all my fault Jason."

"Don't say that Kimberly. Nothing is your fault. Come here . . . he said wrapping his arms around her, as more tears streamed down her face.

"I can't do this Jason . . . ." Kimberly cried. "Tommy is the strong one. I can't live without him . . ."

"Oh Kim . . . . ." Trini said walking into the room, and wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Its gonna be ok."

**************2 Days Later**************

"Hey . . . . ." Trini said softly as she entered Tommy's hospital room to see Kimberly curled up next to him on the bed, with Tommy's arm draped around her. "How's he doing? Any changes?"

"I wish . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"I brought you some food."

"Thanks."

"You know Tommy would want you to eat."

"I know . . . But it doesn't bring back my appetite."

"I know, but you still need to eat."

"Maybe later."

"Have you talked to Tommy's parents?" Trini asked, changing the subject.

"Billy talked to them yesterday."

"And?"

"They'll be home tomorrow."

"Oh . . . . . Has Tommy's bump gotten any smaller?"

"A little."

"That's good. Maybe he'll wake up today."

"Maybe . . ."

"Kim, come on. Think positive."

"I can't. I'm so scared Trini! What if he does thinking I'm mad at him?" Kimberly asked as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Don't say that. Tommy isn't going to die. You love him, and he knows that. Just try to be positive. Tommy wouldn't want you upset like this." Trini said softly, hugging her best friend ask she cried.

"Kim, why don't you go home. Take a hot shower, and get something to eat." Jason said, walking into the room a few minutes later.

"I can't. I don't want to leave Tommy alone."

"I'll stay with Tommy." Trini offered.

"Come on Kim. Let me take you home. I'll bring you right back. I promise!"

"Kim, you need a break. You've been here for 2 days straight. You've hardly eaten. And it doesn't look like you've slept much either . . ." Trini told her. "You're not helping Tommy by killing yourself. Let Jason take you home. A shower, nap and food will do you some good."

"Yeah. Come on Kimberly, we'll come back in a couple hours."

"You're not gonna let me say no, are you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Not this time. Come on, let's go home."

******************************************************************************

"Hey . . . ." Trini said a few hours later as Kimberly and Jason walked back into Tommy's room. "You feeling any better?"

"A little." Kimberly said softly, moving quickly toward Tommy's bed. She gently stroked his face, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"The doctor came in while you were gone."

"And?"

"He said the bump is getting smaller."

"That's good." Jason said as he sat down next to Trini.

"He may only have a concussion when he wakes up . .. "

"Yesterday they added memory loss." Kimberly mumbled.

"Tommy already has memory loss." Jason commented to Trini.

"That's man Jase! This is serious!" Trini scolded him.

"I wish he'd wake up . . ." Kimberly said as she combed her fingers through his silky hair. "I hate hospitals . . ."

"He'll wake up soon." Jason told her. "And he'll be really happy to see you."

"If he remembers me . . . 95% of comatose patients have significant memory loss."

"Try to think positive. Tommy will be happy you're here. And even if he doesn't remember us at first, I'm sure he'll still love you just as much." Trini added.

"Its not the same. I don't want him learning to love me, or pretending like he does because he feels bad, and thinks its what I ant. I want Tommy to love me like he used to. Otherwise, its not fair." Kimberly told them.

"Or, you can think of it this way . . " Jason suggested. "You and Tommy can fall in love all over again! How romantic would that be?"

"NO! I don't want to fall in love all over again! I'm not starting over! I want Tommy back just the way he was 3 days ago, and not any different! I love all his quirks, and everything else about him. Tommy isn't perfect, but I love him anyway!"

"Kimberly, I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but what if Tommy doesn't remember us?" Jason asked. "What then?"

"I don't know . . . But I guess we'll figure it out. Its not like we've got much of a choice."

"Hey guys!" Zack said cheerfully, as he entered the room with Billy. "We brought food!"

"How's Tommy doing?" Billy asked.

"Same as before." Trini told him. "But his bump is shrinking."

"Knock Knock." a friendly voice said from the door.

"Hey Mrs. Hart!" Zack said stepping aside so she could enter the room.

"Hey you guys! I didn't expect to see you all here!"

"Actually, I've gotta get going. Jase and I came by a few hours ago, and I stayed with Tommy while Jason took Kimberly home for a shower and relaxation." Trini told her.

"Oh! Well thank you guys!"

"Hey Mom." Kimberly said with a forced smile.

"Hi Sweetie! You look chipper!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing. I thought maybe we could talk. How's Tommy?"

"Same as 3 days ago."

"But the bump is getting smaller." Trini added. "The doctors said he may wake up soon, but he may have a concussion and amnesia."

"You know what, I think maybe we should go . . ." Jason said leaving his seat. "Come on guys. Kim, we'll stop by in the morning. Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said hugging him tight.

"Call me, ok?"

"I will. Thank you for today."

"No problem."

"Bye Kim." Trini said hugging her best friend before stepping back for the others.

"Take it easy." Billy said as he hugged her before letting Zack have a turn.

"Love you girl." Zack said kissing her cheek as they hugged.

"I love you too. All of you. Thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome! See you tomorrow." Trini said hugging her again before following the guys out of the room.

"Sweetie, how are you?" Mrs. Hart asked as she closed the door and turned to face her daughter.

"I'm ok . . . Hanging in there. Jason and Trini made me leave for a while. I went home for a shower and a 2 hour nap, and Jason made me eat."

"Good, I'm glad. I don't want you risking your health."

"What are you doing home? I didn't expect you back till next Wednesday."

"Trini called me yesterday and told me what happened. I thought you could use a friend, so I canceled some meetings and come home."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. . . . Where are Tommy's parents?"

"Ohio. They'll be here in the morning. . . . . His mom will probably kick me out of here, so she can stay with him."

"I don't it. I think she'll understand how you feel. Although, I think a break could do you some good."

"I don't wanna leave . . ."

"I know. . . . Tommy means a lot to you. . . . . You love Tommy, and leaving will only make you worry."

" . . . . . I'm so scared Mom . . . . ." Kimberly said in a shaky voice.

"Come here Honey." Mrs. Hard said pulling her daughter into a tight hug as tears began to flow down her face. "Its ok Sweetie. Let it all out . . . . ."

"Mom, I'm so scared that Tommy is going to wake up and not remember anything. . . . . . I feel like I'm losing him." Kimberly cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh Honey . . . . . Even if Tommy wakes up with amnesia and doesn't remember anything, I'm sure he'll still love you. . . . Maybe not at first, but eventually. How could he not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to that boy! I'm sure he'll figure it out. Tommy is a smart young man."

"I don't know Mom . . . I don't want him to learn to love me, or pretend like he does. . . . I don't think I can handle it."

"Kimberly, you can handle anything you put your mind to. And even if Tommy doesn't remember you at fist, if you just love him through this, he'll love you even more when he does remember again. You've just gotta hand in there.

"I don't know mom . . . . ." Kimberly said pulling away and running her hands through her hair. I've been on the verge of tears for 3 days. And we all know that the longer Tommy is out, the more dangerous it is for him."

"I know Honey. But you need to think positively. Don't think about what might happen. Just concentrate on being here for Tommy, and love him through this. He needs you to be strong."

"I'm trying Mom, I really am/"

"Just hang in there a little longer. It'll be over soon, and everything will be back to normal."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You know what, I brought you something that I thought might help." Mrs. hart said moving back toward the door. "I know this helps you think, so I figured you could probably use it right about now . . ."

" . . . . . My guitar . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as her mom held the case out toward her.

"And your journal is in there too."

"Mom . . . . . Thank you . . . . ."

"I've gotta get going. Visiting hours are almost over anyway. But I want you to call me if you need anything. I love you Sweetie!"

"I love you too Mom." Kimberly said hugging her mother tight. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Sweetie. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mom." Kimberly watched her mom leave, then turned to look at Tommy, wishing he'd wake up. After a few minutes of watching hm sleep, Kimberly sat down in the chair next to Tommy's bed, picked up her guitar, and started to play.

  
  
  
  


**************9 Days Later**************

Kimberly sighed as she set her guitar down, and walked across the room to look out the window. She had been sitting in the hospital with Tommy for 12 days, trying not to go crazy, while pretending she was strong, through visitor after visitor. It wasn't easy having Tommy in a coma. And with every day that passed, the prognoses for his recovery became more and more vague. Kimberly sighed as she looked at her watch. School would be out in a few hours, which meant the other rangers would be stopping in for their afternoon visit. As usual, there would be nothing to report, and everyone would sit around pretending things were ok.

"Ms. Hart?" a nurse said, popping her head in the door. "I'm going on a lunch run. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Thanks, but I'm ok."

"Alright. You know where I am, if you need anything."

"Thank you!" Kimberly said as she moved away from the window, and sat down next to Tommy. Except for the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor, the room was silent. Kimberly sat quietly for a few moment, enjoying the silence, before picking up her guitar again, and starting to play.

"Down the road

we never know

what life may have in store

winds of change

will rearrange

or lives more than before

but you'll never stand alone my friend

the memories

they'll never die

and in our hearts they'll always live

and never say goodbye . . . . .

Have you seen yourself today

could you recognize your face

can you tell me what to say

mine's lost without a trace

mama can you help me please

my hero just stabbed me

with a knife that I did lend

oh mama

who's my friend

tell me tell me where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry

tell me tell me how do you feel after bitter sweet goodbyes

I had almost found my faith

I was almost me

but my pride couldn't swallow what I ate

boy I hope you're happy

tell me tell me where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry

tell me tell me how do you feel after bitter sweet goodbyes

how do you feel when all the diamonds have run dry

how do you feel after bitter sweet goodbyes

today I found my face

floating in a puddle of grace

a porcelain doll with cracks to mend

oh mama

I've found a friend

oh mama

I've found a friend

oh mama

I've found a friend . . . . ."

Kimberly sang and played her guitar, trying to clear her head of everything that was flowing through it.

"Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
and you its only seed.  
  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give,  
and the soul afraid of dyin'  
that never learns to live.  
  
When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been to long,  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong,  
just remember in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed that with the sun's love  
in the spring becomes the rose . . . . . . ."

Kimberly's voice trailed off as she looked up and saw the cardiac monitor. Tears slowly began to slip down her face as the machine beeped steadily. Kimberly slowly set her guitar down and wiped her tears away, then slowly moved to sit on the bed next to Tommy.

Kimberly watched him breathe for a moment, then slowly laid down next to him, closing her eyes as she laid her head on Tommy's chest and gently placed her right hand over his heart. She silently listened to the steady beating, wishing Tommy was holding her; making her feel better. After a few moments, Kimberly opened her eyes and propped herself up so she could see Tommy's face. He looked so peaceful as he slept. His tanned face and dark hair against the pillow. "He needs to shave . . . . ." Kimberly thought to herself as she gently caressed his stubbily face with her hand. Jason had been really good about helping out with Tommy over Spring Break. But once school started again, no one had a lot of time. Kimberly thought about the week they'd missed, and sighed. "So much for the best Spring Break ever . . ." she mumbled. "But at least we weren't alone . . . I just wish things were different . . " Kimberly gently brushed her lips across Tommy's forehead, then leaned in and placed a gently kiss on his lips before laying back down next to him, resting her head on Tommy's chest as she fell asleep.

Kimberly dreamed about being with Tommy again. She dreamed about laying on the couch with him, watching TV, and falling asleep in his arms. She could see his handsome face with it s perfectly chiseled features, and his deep brown eyes, surrounded by those thick lashes. Kimberly smiled at his voice in her ears, and his hands gently stroking her arms and back, then moving through her hair. She missed being with Tommy so much. Yeah they were in the hospital together, but Tommy had been in a coma for 12 days. 12 days of sheer torture. Kimberly missed being lost in Tommy's eyes and feeling his lips on her's. She missed hearing his voice and how he always held her in his arms. How just getting a simple hug always made her feel so much better. She missed Tommy, more than she ever thought possible.

Kimberly felt a hand on her arm, and opened her eyes, turning to see who had come to visit. She looked around the room, but there was no one there. Maybe she had just imagined it, but it felt so real. She signed and looked back at Tommy's peaceful face. Kimberly gently stroked his cheek when she felt the hand on her arm again, but when she looked up, there was no one there.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Note: If you love "Down The Road" and/or "Puddle Of Grace", you've gotta hear Amy sing live. She's REALLY good!!! But then again, we already knew that! =) So anyway Amy's songs, with the exception of "Down The Road", belong strictly to Amy Jo Johnson and Sneaky Alligator Productions, Inc.© 2003. And for anyone who's interested, I strongly recommend Amy's cd, "The Transamerican Treatment", to everyone! =) You can get it through her website , or by sending a check or money order for $19.00, payable to Amy Jo Johnson, to:

Sneaky Alligator Productions  
PO Box 1936 Old Chelsea Station  
New York, NY 10113-1936  
contact: info@amyjojohnson.com

"The Transamerican Treatment" can also be purchased from Amy in person, at any of her shows. Check her website for the schedule. =)


	5. The First Day

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Yet anyway.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


The First Day  
  
"Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly started softly, but her voice caught in her throat when she saw his hand move to his face and rub his eyes. "Tommy . . ." she said again as a tear rolled down her cheek, and a smile spread across her face. Tommy moaned as he opened his eyes, blinking them to focus. "Hey, welcome back!"

  
  


" . . . . . what . . . . . What's going on? . . . . . ." Tommy asked in a faint voice.

  
  


"You got, well, we all got attacked by Rita and Zedd's goons, and you got hurt pretty bad. How are you feeling?"

  
  


"Like I've been hit by a truck . . . . . Why am I in the hospital?" he asked, looking around the room.

  
  


"You've been in a coma for 12 days. You have a pretty big bump on your head."

  
  


" . . . . . Explains part of the pain . . . . ."

  
  


"You've got a broken arm and collar bone, and a few bruised ribs. You were really lucky! . . . Why don't I go get the doctor, so he can give you some pain killers."

  
  


" . . . . . Thanks . . . . ."

  
  


"I'll be right back." Kimberly said kissing him gently on the lips before getting up to leave the room. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes." she said as she walked back into the room a minute later. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

  
  


" . . . . . Can . . . . . Can I ask you something? . . . . ." Tommy asked in an unsure voice.

  
  


"Anything."

  
  


" . . . . . . . . . . . I . . . . . . . . . I feel like I should know you . . . . . but for some reason . . . . . I don't . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly's happy face dropped as she gazed into Tommy's eyes. " . . . . . I'm . . . . ." Tommy's voice cut out as he tried to think of his own name. Kimberly wanted to cry, but didn't dare, so she took a deep breath to steady herself, and plastered a fake smile on her face.

  
  


"You're my boyfriend. Tommy Oliver, the most sweet man I've ever known, and the BEST martial artist in town!"

  
  


"I'm Tommy Oliver? . . . . ." Tommy said in an unsure voice.

  
  


"Well, Thomas Lynn Oliver. But you've always gone by Tommy."

  
  


"Oh . . . . . and you're my . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . Girlfriend, Kimberly Hart . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . Kimberly Hart? . . . . . Its nice to meet you Kimberly Hart . . ." Tommy's words stung Kimberly like a giant bee.

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . ." she said softly, trying to keep herself from crying. " . . . . . I think you have amnesia . . . . ."

  
  


"Amnesia? . . . . . And why would I have that?"

  
  


" . . . You know all that pain you're in?" Tommy slowly nodded. "Tommy, we're Power Rangers . . . . . Zordon chose us to save the world! Every day, we're attacked by Zedd and Rita's goons, and we always win. We have to, or the earth will be taken over by Zedd and Rita's evil empire."

  
  


" . . . . . . I'm lost . . . . ."

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . Look, I know this is a lot to handle. But I love you, more than you know. And I'm going to help you through this. Your memory will come back . . . And when it does, you wont' be confused anymore. And then we can go back to being together."

  
  


" . . . . . I'm sorry . . . . ." Tommy said softly as Kimberly crossed her arms across her chest.

  
  


"Mr. Oliver, its nice to see you awake!" the doctor said cheerfully as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

  
  


" . . . Like I've been hit by a truck . . ."

  
  


"Well I'm going to give you something to take care of that pain. You're a really lucky guy though! Your girlfriend has been here with you since you were brought in 12 days ago! She's hardly left at all. I've never seen more dedication in my entire life!"

  
  


"He doesn't remember me . . . ." Kimberly said softly. "He's got amnesia."

  
  


"I figured as much. He was out for a long time. But the good news is that about 85% of amnesia stricken patients make a complete recovery within a few weeks."

  
  


"What about the other 15%?"

  
  


"Well, in all honesty, less than 3% don't get their memories back."

  
  


"And the other 12?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"It just takes longer . . ."

  
  


"Which means?" Kimberly prompted.

  
  


"There's a very good chance he'll recover. Of the 12%, only 5% only get back a partial memory, while the other 7% make almost a full recovery. But those are also the people who are out for weeks. My prognoses is that Tommy will make a full recovery, in no time."

  
  


"So what do we do right now?"

  
  


"Right now, I'm going to give Tommy a sedative. She should sleep for a couple hours. After that, we'll put him on a self medicated pain killer."

  
  


"Ok . . ." Tommy agreed in a soft voice.

  
  


"So basically we have to wait this out . . ." Kimberly concluded.

  
  


"Precisely. For now, Tommy needs to rest. But after that, you might try surrounding him with familiar thins. They will stimulate the mind and trigger memories. Its pretty helpful."

  
  


"So basically do normal things."

  
  


"Exactly. There isn't any special thing you can do that will snap his memories back. They'll come back on their own. It just takes some time."

  
  


"Ok . . ." Kimberly said softly.

  
  


"Just relax. Tommy has about 5 or so weeks left of the cast on his arm, and about 11 more for his collar bone. He needs to take it easy for a while."

  
  


"So no karate . . . . ."

  
  


"I'm sorry . . ."

  
  


"He'll live . . ." Kimberly said as she tucked a lock of hair behind Tommy's ear.

  
  


"Well Tommy, I'm going to let you get some rest. Kimberly, you might want tot call his parents and everyone else and give them an update."

  
  


"Ok. Thanks Dr. Klien." Kimberly said as he pulled a syringe out of his pocked and moved to deposit its contents into Tommy's IV.

  
  


"I'm going to head home for the day, but if you guys need anything, I can be paged from the nurse's station." Dr. Klien said when he was finished. "See you guys later."

  
  


"I'm gonna go make some calls. I'll be back." Kimberly said reaching for her cell phone, then kissing Tommy's forehead and following the doctor out of the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**************Angel Grove High School**************

  
  


"Hey Guys! Good News!" Trini said cheerfully a she met up with her friends after school. "Tommy woke up!"

  
  


"AWESOME!!!" Zack cheered.

  
  


"Let's go see him!" Billy agreed.

  
  


"Actually, Kimberly asked that we don't . . . He's got amnesia and doesn't remember a single thing. The doctor gave him a sedative for the pain, so he's sleeping right now, but the doctor said they can probably release him tomorrow."

  
  


"So why can't we see him?" Jason asked.

  
  


"He's going to be out for a few hours, and by the time Tommy wakes up, visiting hours will be almost over anyway. Plus, Tommy is super confused and seems a little hesitant toward everything. So Kimberly thinks its best if we wait until tomorrow. She said she would bring him by the youth center after school."

  
  


"She's probably freaked out." Jason commented

  
  


"She is! But she's holding herself together. I told her I would drop by the hospital with food and homework while Tommy is sleeping.

  
  


"Why don't we all go then?" Zack asked.

  
  


"We'll wake Tommy up. He needs to rest. Amnesia is a tough battle to fight." Billy noted.

  
  


"Billy is right." Jason agreed. "Tommy has it hard enough. We don't need to disrupt his sleep, then stress him out with trying to remember us. We'll see him tomorrow."

  
  


"Well, I'm gonna get going. I've gotta get to the hospital before Tommy wakes up. See you guys later!" Trini said, then turned and left her friends.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**************Angel Grove Memorial Hospital**************

  
  
  
  


"Hey . . . . . What are you looking at?" Tommy asked a few hours later when he woke up and looked around to room to see Kimberly curled up in a chair, flipping through a thick book.

  
  


"Hey! Good Morning Sunshine! How was your nap?"

  
  


"Good . . . . . What are you looking at?"

  
  


"Oh, its an old photo album I had Trini drop by. You wanna see?"

  
  


"Sure . . ." Kimberly smiled as she got up from her chair and sat down on the bed next to Tommy, where she flipped to the first page of a large photo alum. "Looks like fun . . ." Tommy said looking at a picture of a small group of people at what looked to be a party.

  
  


"It was. This was Jason's birthday party a couple years ago."

  
  


"Jason? . . . Your boyfriend?" Tommy asked confused.

  
  


"No, Jason isn't my boyfriend. He never has been, and never will be. You're the only man I love . . . Jason is just our close friend. If anything, he's like a brother."

  
  


" . . . . . Who are the rest of the people?"

  
  


"That girl next to me is Trini, then next to her is Billy. Then Zack is the crazy guy on the other end next to Jason."

  
  


"So are all of them our friends?"

  
  


"Our best friends!"

  
  


"Cool!"

  
  


"And this picture was Trini trying to plan your birthday party."

  
  


"Why was she planning my party?"

  
  


"Because I was the only one who could distract you at the time."

  
  


"Interesting."

  
  


"It was. Then the rest of these are your party." Kimberly said, then turned the page.

  
  


"Where was this taken?" Tommy asked pointing to a picture of him and Kimberly sitting together kissing on a flight of stairs.

  
  


"School."

  
  


"Oh . . ."

  
  


"And this would be us at the lake." Kimberly said as she pointed to a picture of them under a tree.

  
  


"You look beautiful there . . ."

  
  


"Thank you!"

  
  


"What about this one?" Tommy asked pointing to another picture.

  
  


"That would be the command center. And the cool robot is Alpha 5. Then this big head right here; that's Zordon. He's our mentor." Kimberly turned the page. "And here we all are in uniform."

  
  


"Was this Halloween?"

  
  


"I wish! . . . Tommy, we're Power Rangers . . . We risk our lives every day, to save the world."

  
  


"You're serious?"

  
  


"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't . . . But its true. We share a huge secret with Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy. And a lot of the time, we get our butts kicked, but we're usually ok."

  
  


"So I'm a Power Ranger?"

  
  


"You're the leader of the Power Rangers. And you're the best one we could ever ask for!"

  
  


"Some leader am . . . . ." Tommy said softly looking at his broken arm.

  
  


"You're a great leader Tommy! I almost fell off a cliff, and could have been killed, and you were trying to come save me, but Zedd and Rita's goons were relentless! I feel horrible saying this, but I"m really glad that the worst thing that happened, was you getting hurt. We all could have been thrown off the cliff . . ."

  
  


"I'm sorry I didn't save you . . . . ."

  
  


"Don't be. You were trying your hardest, and you had a world to save. You did your best . . ." Kimberly said as she laid her hand on Tommy's, and squeezed it gently, then flipped a page in the photo album with her freehand. "Check this out, here's you with your short hair." she said smiling.

  
  


"Gross! I used to look that bad?"

  
  


"You still had that sexy body though. And that killer smile! I'd kiss to see that again!"

  
  


"What about this?" Tommy asked pointing to another picture.

  
  


"That wold be the karate competition you and Jason competed in a few months ago. You guys donated all the money you won, to Little Angels Haven."

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


"Its like an orphanage. About 35 kids lie there most of the time."

  
  


"How much did we win?"

  
  


"$3000."

  
  


"And we donated it all?!?"

  
  


"Yeah. And the looks on the kids' faces . . . . . In-fact, I think there's a picture . . ." Kimberly said as she flipped the pages. "Here we go! That would be your trophy that you donated to city hall."

  
  


"Its huge!"

  
  


"Yeah it is!"

  
  


"Why did we donate it?"

  
  


"I don't know really. You and Jason both said something about having enough trophies as your houses, that you didn't need another one taking up space."

  
  


"Do I have a lot?"

  
  


"Your parents gave you your own trophy room when you moved here. And you've got them stored in a room in your basement too. And I wouldn't be surprised to find a bunch in the attic also."

  
  


"You're serious?"

  
  


"Yep!"

  
  


"Are they all karate trophies?"

  
  


"Actually, I'm not sure! But we can go look when they let you out of here."

  
  


"Ok . . . But I have a question."

  
  


"Shoot."

  
  


"Am I really that good?"

  
  


Are you kidding?!? Tommy, you're better than good! You're great!!!"

  
  


"Which is why I'm a Power Ranger . . ."

  
  


"Sort of . . ."

  
  


"Can I ask you something else?"

  
  


"Anything you'd like."

  
  


"You said you're my girlfriend . . . How long have we been together?"

  
  


"About a year and a half."

  
  


"Really? I haven't driven you nuts?"

  
  


"No, you have! But I love you anyway."

  
  


"How'd I get so lucky?"

  
  


"I have no idea! I actually keep asking myself that exact same question."

  
  


"I'm sorry I don't' remember you. I feel like I should."

  
  


"Don't worry about it Tommy. Its hard on both of us. But your memory will come back."

  
  


"Do you have more pictures of us?"

  
  


"Tons!" Kimberly said cheerfully as she flipped a couple pages in the album. "Here's a good one."

  
  


"Where was that taken?"

  
  


"Your house. Those are you parents next to us."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"You're adopted, so they don't look like you."

  
  


"Oh . . . . .What about my real parents?"

  
  


"You always said they were your real parents."

  
  


"Oh . . ."

  
  


"Your biological parents died years ago. Or at least that's what you were told. . . . . . . This one was taken on our first date." Kimberly said, changing the subject.

  
  


"Ewww, look at my hair!"

  
  


"Oh please! Looks don't' matter. Like right now, you've been in a coma for 12 days, you need a shower, and your face is all stubby and needs to be shaved. But you still look great to me!"

  
  


"You don't have to lie . . . I look bad, I get it."

  
  


"No you don't. You look perfect."

  
  


"Was that taken at a carnival?" Tommy asked, looking back to the picture.

  
  


"Yeah. You won me this cute little dragon."

  
  


"That one?" he asked, pointing to a picture of Kimberly holding a little stuffed dragon.

  
  


"Yeah. I named him Dragon Zord Junior. But I just call him Junior."

  
  


"Cool."

  
  


"I thought so."

  
  


"What about this picture?"

  
  


"That was the Halloween party that turned into a food fight." Kimberly told him, smiling at the memory.

  
  


"Looks like fun . . . What about this one?" he asked as Kimberly turned the page.

  
  


"That was Christmas last year. You were kissing me under the mistletoe, and somebody took a picture."

  
  


"Sounds romantic."

  
  


"It was. You always are . . .And this is midnight on New Year's Eve. We were all at the party at the youth center."

  
  


"Looks like we do everything together."

  
  


"Yeah, pretty much!"

  
  


"Hey you guys!" a friendly voice said from across the room. "I hope you're hungry cause we brought lots of food!"

  
  


"Tommy, you have the best parents!" Kimberly said closing the photo album, and setting it on the bedside table.

  
  


"Sweetie, its good to see you awake! How are you feeling?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

  
  


"I'm ok." Tommy said softly.

  
  


"You're not in too much pain, are you?"

  
  


"I'm fine, they gave me something."

  
  


"Well I hope you're hungry, cause we got take-out from that Chinese place you love so much."

  
  


"You went to Kinwan's?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"Yes we did!" Mr. Oliver piped up. "And not only did we go there, but we ordered practically everything on the menu!"

  
  


"Did you get orange chicken and chow mein?"

  
  


"How about 5 different kinds of chow mein!"

  
  


"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" a voice asked from the doorway.

  
  


"Hey Mom! Come on in!" Kimberly said looking up to se her mother's smiling face.

  
  


"Sorry to intrude, but I heard Tommy woke up, so I thought I'd stop by to say hi."

  
  


"Why don't you stay for dinner." Mrs. Oliver suggested. "We've got enough food to feed an army!"

  
  


"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude . . ."

  
  


"Nonsense! Join us, we're all family!" Mr. Oliver told her.

  
  


"So, Kimberly, are you planning on returning to school since Tommy is up now?" Mrs. Oliver asked as they ate.

  
  


"Actually, I hadn't thought about that, but I guess I should . . ."

  
  


"You've already missed about a week, you really should go back." Mrs. Hart added.

  
  


"I know . . . I just don't feel right about leaving Tommy alone. But they're talking about releasing him tomorrow afternoon. So I think I'll take the rest of this week off, then go back to school on Monday."

  
  


"Why don't you go back on Friday. Tommy will be fine at home." Mrs. Oliver suggested.

  
  


"I don't know . . . It just doesn't feel right . . . I'd rather spend my time trying to help Tommy get his memory back. Then maybe he could go back with me on Monday."

  
  


"I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." Mrs. Oliver told her. "I"m not sure I want Tommy going back to anything so soon."

  
  


"It is always like that?" Tommy asked a couple hours later as everyone except Kimberly left his hospital room.

  
  


"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"Do they always fight over me like that?"

  
  


"They love you Tommy. They're just trying to help."

  
  


"Are they always like that though?"

  
  


"No, not usually. I think they're just worried about you. Your parents are usually totally cool."

  
  


"If you say so . . ." he said with a yawn.

  
  


"They'll let up. I wouldn't worry about it." Kimberly said as she shut the door. "Are you tired?"

  
  


"A little."

  
  


"Why don't you get some sleep then. You need the rest."

  
  


"Do you think I can see some pictures for a while . . . See if I remember anything?"

  
  


"Of course! Whatever you'd like!" Kimberly said, her smile brightening as she reached for the photo album on the table next to Tommy's bed. She flipped through it to the page they left off, then carefully set it on Tommy's lap as she sat down next to him on the bed.

  
  


"What's this?" Tommy asked pointing to a comical picture.

  
  


"That would be the field trip to the biology center last year. Billy and Zack found this really nasty smelling gooky stuff, and thought it would be funny to freak me out."

  
  


"Sounds gross"

  
  


"It was. I mean really, look at the faces Trini and I are making . . .It was totally disgusting!"

  
  


"Looks that way."

  
  


"Actually, at the time, you and Jason thought it was pretty funny!"

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"You guys were all cracking up while Trini and I almost lost our lunches. It was pretty sad!"

  
  


"I'm sorry . . ." Tommy said softly.

  
  


"Don't be. It was all in fun."

  
  


"Am I always so insensitive?" Tommy asked suddenly.

  
  


"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked as she turned to face him.

  
  


"Amy I always being a jerk and laughing at people's lame attempts at being clever?"

  
  


"No way! Like all of us, you like to have a good time. And things can get a little crazy at times . . . . .But you're not a jerk Tommy! You're actually the most sensitive and caring guy I've ever met. You're always looking out for me, as well as the others, and making sure we're ok. You've never done anything to hurt us, and I know you never will. All you've ever done, is love us, and be by our side when we needed you. None of us could ever ask for a better friend than you!"

  
  


"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . .Look at these pictures, and tell me what you see." Kimberly said as she turned the page to a bunch of pictures of them together.

  
  


"You look so happy . . . . ."

  
  


I was . . . I'm always happy when I'm with you. I don't think I've ever been unhappy. Even when Rita ruined my float for the Peace Parade, and I was completely devastated . . .You went behind my back, and rebuilt my model, and entered it in the parade . . . And I won! That never would have happened if it hadn't been for you . . ."

  
  


"I really did that?"

  
  


"Here's the proof!" Kimberly said turning the page. "Its all right here. The newspaper articles and everything."

  
  


"Wow!"

  
  


"You're the most amazing guy I've ever met Tommy! And I honestly don't know where I'd be without you!"

  
  


"I wish I could remember. I feel like I'm really lucky to have you here."

  
  


"I'm the lucky one. You've always been there for me when I needed a friend. I'm just returning the favor."

  
  


"You don't have to stay here if you don't' want to. You should go home." Tommy said softly.

  
  


"I'd rather stay here with you, unless you'd like me to leave."

  
  


"Its up to you . . . .. But it is nice having you here."

  
  


"Then I'll stay." Kimberly said smiling as Tommy reached for her hand.

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"I'm positive."

  
  


"Will you do me a favor?"

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


"Go get me a nurse. I need this stupid IV thing out of my arm so I can get up."

  
  


"Ok. I'll be right back." Kimberly said kissing his cheek before getting up and heading out of the room.

  
  


"Mr. Oliver, its good to see you awake!" a nurse said as she followed Kimberly into the room.

  
  


"He wants to get up and move around." Kimberly told her. "Can we get the IV taken out?"

  
  


"Sure! As long as he's eating solid foods, I can take it out."

  
  


"He ate a ton of Chinese food for dinner!"

  
  


"Good I'm glad to hear it!"

  
  


"What about the oxygen?"

  
  


"I think we can take care of that too."

  
  


"Thank you! You're the best!"

  
  


"Tommy, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she moved around the bed to remove the IV.

  
  


"I'm good. Just would like to move around a little bit."

  
  


"Well we're going to take care of that for you. Go ahead and pull the oxygen tubes out of your nose . . .. . Ok, this may hurt a little bit . . . It was a challenge getting this IV into your arm. You've got an awful lot of muscle."

  
  


"Thank you!" Tommy said proudly as Kimberly smiled.

  
  


"Ok, which band-aid do you want? We've got the Flintstones, Barney and Barbie."

  
  


"Flintstones."

  
  


"Oh, but she's got Barbie!" Kimberly protested.

  
  


"Haha! I'll stick with the stone age thank you!"

  
  


"There you go!" The nurse said patting the band-aid down. "You're all done!"

  
  


"Excellent! Thank you!"

  
  


"You're welcome! But you need to remember that just because you're able to get up and move around, doesn't mean you should. You still have a broken arm and collar bone, as well as some bruised ribs. I don't' want you jeopardizing your recovery, so you need to rest."

  
  


"She's right Tommy." Kimberly told him. "Rest will do you some good."

  
  


"Ok, I'll rest . . . But first, I need to visit the little boy's room."

  
  


"Right through that door." The nurse said pointing across the room as Tommy started to get up.

  
  


"Careful . . ." Kimberly said as she helped pull back the bedding, so Tommy could get up. "Don't hurt yourself. Just take it slow."

  
  


"You worry too much." Tommy said as she stood up next to the bed.

  
  


"Be careful Tommy." she said as he stepped past her, and headed toward the bathroom.

  
  


"Kimberly?" Tommy called a minute later.

  
  


"Tommy!? Are you o k?!?" she called back as her heart began to race with panic"

  
  


"Yeah, I'm fine. But could you come here for a minute?"

  
  


"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked as she slowly opened eh door, and popped her head inside to see Tommy sanding in front of the sink.

  
  


"I only have one hand . . ."

  
  


"Here, let me help you." she said with a warm smile as she stepped around the door, and moved toward Tommy. Kimberly pushed the food pedal for water as she squirted soap into her hands, then rubbed them over Tommy's hand.

  
  


"Thanks." he said softly as Kimberly released the foot pedal, and dried their hands with a paper towel.

  
  


"Uh huh!"

  
  


"I guess I'm gonna need more hep than I thought . . . . ."

  
  


"Well, you know where to find me!"

  
  


" . . . Yeah . . ."

  
  


"Come on, let's get you back in bed." she told him, then turned and headed out to the bathroom.

  
  


"You alright?" The nurse asked as she helped Tommy back into his bed.

  
  


"Yeah. I just needed a little help."

  
  


"Ok. Well let's get you settled back in, so you can get some rest . . . Is there anything I can get you, so you'll be more comfortable?"

  
  


"Thanks, but I'm fine." Tommy said as she got settled back into bed.

  
  


"Ok, well you know where to find me!" she said, then turned and left the room.

  
  


"I'm getting a little sick of that line." Tommy mumbled as the nurse closed th door.

"I'm sorry . . . But really Tommy, is there anything I can get you?"

  
  


"No, I'm ok . . ."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


Yeah . . . I've got everything I need right here." he said holding his hand out toward her.

  
  


"You know, its funny . . . . ." Kimberly started as she took his hand. " . . . . .You're still the sweet, loving Tommy I fell in love with. Even when you can't remember . . ."

  
  


"You're beautiful, you know that?"

  
  


"That's what you've always told me . . ." she said smiling, her eyes sparkling.

  
  


"I feel bad saying this, because I can't remember anything before today . . . . ."

  
  


"Tommy, don't feel bad . . . You'll remember soon enough."

  
  


" . . . . . I know . . . But I mean this, and I'm sure you've probably heard it about a thousand times . . . And I know I can't remember . . . . . But . . . . . I feel like I'm falling in love with you . . . . ." Kimberly smiled as a tear slipped out of her eye, and made its way down her cheek. She wiped it away as Tommy gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

  
  


" . . . . . I love you too Tommy . . . . ." she said softly. "I have since the moment I first say you . . . . ."

  
  


"Its weird, its only been a few hours since I woke up . . . But having you here with me, and looking through all those pictures . . . I'm thinking I must really love you . . . . . And even though I can't remember the past right now, something is telling me that I should be with you . . ."

  
  


" . . . . I wish you could remember . . . I don't want to start all over, but I guess right now, I really don't have a choice . . ."

  
  


"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make this hard on you."

  
  


"You're not. I'm glad you love me . . .It makes things a lot easier."

  
  


"Come here . . ." Tommy said gently pulling her closer. Kimberly wiped away another tear as she stepped closer to Tommy, and wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hug him too tight. "I love you Kimberly . . ."

  
  


"I love you too." she said with a sniffle. "You know . . ." Kimberly started as she carefully let go, and sat down on the bed next to Tommy. "I guess if you have to have amnesia, its good to have a heart, and know what its telling you." Tommy gently wrapped his arm around Kimberly as she laid he head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you remember what love is . . ."

  
  


"I'm not sure I would, if it weren't for you . . . I probably wouldn't have gotten through these last few hours without you."

  
  


" . . . . . These last 12 days have been really hard . . . . . I'm not sure how much longer I would have lasted without you. I've never been the strong one in this relationship . . . . ."

  
  


Well, I'm here now . . ."

  
  


" . . . Yeah . . ."

  
  


" . . . And I know I can't remember anything, but I promise to try. I'll be by your side as long as you'll let me . . ."

  
  


"How does forever sound?"

  
  


"It sounds perfect." Tommy said softly, kissing the top of Kimberly's head, then laying his head on her's as Kimberly carefully wrapped an arm around him. "Go to sleep Kimberly, you need the rest . . . . ."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	6. Going Home

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Yet anyway.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Going Home  
  
Next day - 3:30pm

  
  


"Are you nervous?" Kimberly asked as she helped Tommy out of the car upon arriving at the youth center.

  
  


"A little . . . Does everyone know I can't remember?"

  
  


"I think so. I told Trini, so I'm sure she explained everything."

  
  


"Ok . . ."

  
  


"Don't worry Tommy. Its going to be ok. They're all our friends."

  
  


"I know . . . I guess I just feel weird about walking in there pretending to be happy around a bun ch of people who are pretty much strangers. You're the only person I know right now. Even my parents are strangers to me . . ."

  
  


"I know. It's a little scary and overwhelming for you . . . But they're our friends, and they love you just as much as I do. They all would have been at the hospital as soon a they heard you were awake, except for the fact that I'm selfish and wouldn't let them."

  
  


"I don't know Kim . . . . . I know they're our friends, but I don't know . . . I don't think I'm ready."

  
  


"Ok . . . . Would you rather go home?"

  
  


"No . . ."

  
  


"Ok, how about this . . . Let's go inside. We can go say hi to everybody and get some food. Then if you want, we can leave and go do something else. But let's at least go say hi."

  
  


"Ok . . ." Tommy agreed in a soft voice. "But promise me something."

  
  


"Anything."

  
  


"Don't leave me alone . . ."

  
  


"Come here . . ." Kimberly said holding her arms out fo him. Tommy stepped closer, and wrapped his good arm around her, hugging Kimberly tight. "Its gonna be ok Tommy. I promise."

  
  


"You won't leave me?"

  
  


"I'll never leave you. I promise! I love you way too much to let you go."

  
  


"I love you too . . ." Tommy said softly. Kimberly kissed him, then pulled away and smiled.

  
  


"Let's go inside."

  
  


"Ok . . ." Tommy agreed, taking her hand as they headed toward the door.

  
  


"Hey Guys!" Ernie said cheerfully as they entered the youth center. "Tommy, its good to see you up and around! How are you?"

  
  


"I'm doing better. Just hanging in there."

  
  


"Good! I'm glad to hear it! Would you like something to ear? I know for a fact that hospital food is pretty bad."

  
  


"Ernie, I'll take a hamburger. Or actually, make that a turkey sandwich and a smoothie." Kimberly told him.

  
  


"Can I get the same?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"Sure! Coming right up!" he said, then turned and headed for the kitchen to fill their orders.

  
  


"Hey guys!" Trini called rom across the room. "Come join us!"

  
  


"You ready?" Kimberly asked in a soft voice.

  
  


"I don't' think I really get a choice." Tommy answered.

  
  


"Just remember, we'll leave whenever you want to." she said as they headed toward their friends.

  
  


"Hey Bro! Welcome back!" Zack said as they sat down at the group's usual table.

  
  


"How's your arm?" Jason asked.

  
  


"Its ok . . ."

  
  


"How was school?" Kimberly asked, changing the subject.

  
  


"The usual." Trini answered.

  
  


"You're lucky you missed it." Zack added.

  
  


"I think Billy was the only one who enjoyed it." Jason told them.

  
  


"What about Zedd and Rita?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"Actually, its been unusually quiet. I'm thinking they're up to something. Billy is at the Command Center right now checking things out, but he should be back soon." Jason told them.

  
  


"So Tommy, you guys got any plans for the weekend?" Trini asked.

  
  


"I don't know." he said softly.

  
  


"We haven't talked about it, but I think Tommy's parents will probably want to spend some time with him." Kimberly told them. "And he needs to rest, so his arm will get better."

  
  


"Well if you guys decide you want to do something, give us a call. We were thinking of going to the carnival downtown." Trini told them. "Its supposed to be really good this year!"

  
  


"We'll see what we can do. It all depends on Tommy's parents."

  
  


"So Tommy, how long are you going to be out?" Zack asked.

  
  


"Couple months."

  
  


"Ok. Your classes are being taken care of. I've got it all under control!"

  
  


"Wait . . . Zack, you're teaching Tommy's karate classes?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"And doing a darn good job of it too! The students love me!"

  
  


"That's cause you're a clown!" Trini told him.

  
  


"Ha Ha! You're funny!"

  
  


"Its true Bro!" Jason said as Ernie approached their table with food.

  
  


"Thanks Ernie!" Kimberly said as she reached for her order.

  
  


"No problem! Enjoy!"

  
  


"Kimberly, you should have seen Kelly Santoni today." Trini said laughing. "She's been walking around all depressed, the entire week because she still has that stupid crush on Tommy. So today, Jason and I were talking to Ms. Applebee when she asked about Tommy, and in walks Kelly! So we're standing there talking, and Kelly hears Tommy woke up, and she's suddenly all happy again. So then the next thing we know, she's on her cellular phone ordering flowers to have delivered to Tommy's room, and Jason and I are just standing there rolling our eyes. So then she looks at us, and asks for Tommy's room number, and Jason cracks up some more. So Ms. Applebee looks at me and asks what is so funny, so I told her, and then in walk Bulk and Skull who start teasing her about having a crush on such a Preppy. So then Zack walks in and finds out what's going on, so he walks over to Kelly and drops a picture out of his wallet in front of her. And she looks at him and is pretty irritated, so she says "What?!?" and Zack just looks at her and says "two words . . . . . Kimberly Hart", then takes the picture and walks away."

  
  


"So then she's all mad at me, and reminds me that Tommy can't remember anything. So her plans is to convince him that they're together, and then by the time his memory comes back, its Bye Bye Kimberly!" Zack told her.

  
  


"And the sad part is she actually things its gonna work!" Jason added.

  
  


"You're serious?" Kimberly asked as her friends nodded their heads. "What an idiot! She's way too late with that plan anyway; it will never work!"

  
  


"She's so jealous of you Kimberly!" Trini told her best friend.

  
  


"A lot of people are! But you know what, I don't care. I k now how lucky I am! Especially after these last 12 days. No one can possibly tear Tommy and I apart, and believe me, they've tried!"

  
  


"Speaking of trying . . ." Zack said looking behind Kimberly and Tommy.

  
  


"Hey Tommy! You're out of the hospital! I'm so glad to see you here!" a voice said from behind him. The group looked up to see Kelly Santoni facing them. "How are you feeling? Not bad I hope! Is there anything I can get for you?"

  
  


"He's got everything he needs." Zack told her. "But I know what you can get for yourself!"

  
  


"Mr. Taylor, I do believe I was not speaking to you!"

  
  


"Oh, but I really do know what you can get yourself!" Zack protested.

  
  


"Did I ask?" Kelly asked in an annoyed voice, giving Zack a dirty look, before turning back to Tommy. "Tommy, you must be so tense from all this stress. Here, let me give you a massage . . ."

  
  


"Kelly, don't touch him!" Kimberly suddenly snapped.

  
  


"And what do you want 'Little Miss. I'm too good to only have one week fo spring break, I had to take two!'"

  
  


"You know what? I"m wanna talk to you! . . ." Kimberly snapped, then turned to Tommy and gave him a gentle smile. "I'll be right back, ok? . . ."

  
  


" . . . Ok . . ." Tommy said softly as Kimberly carefully tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, then kissed him before getting up.

  
  


"Kelly, come here . . ." Kimberly said as she moved away from her friends.

  
  


"What do you want?" Kelly asked, obviously annoyed.

  
  


"You, away from my boyfriend!"

  
  


"Oh get real! He doesn't even remember you!"

  
  


"Maybe not, but I'm the only person he knows right now, not to mention the only one he trusts! I've spent the last 13 days by his side, no matter how many times people suggested I go home. And you expect me to step back, just because Tommy doesn't have a memory?"

  
  


"He doesn't know you! He has amnesia!" Kelly protested.

  
  


"Ok, try to get this through that peanut size head of yours . . . I've been with Tommy for almost 3 years. I was with him when he got hurt, when he was taken to ER, and I was next to him for 123 days straight! Where were you? No where! I was there next to Tommy when he woke up from the coma, I was the one smiling when he opened his eyes, and I'm the one who's been holding his hand all along. Tommy is my boyfriend, and you're going to keep your slimy paws off of him!"

  
  


"Oh please Kimberly! He doesn't even remember you! But the way I see it, that's good! Cause it means I've got time! Now I'm going over there to give Tommy that nice soothing massage that he so deserves! And you know what? We'll see who Tommy wants when his memory comes back! Bu I'm sure it won't be you!"

  
  


"Hey Genius! He's got a broken arm and collar bone! A massage isn't gonna feel too good right now!"

  
  


"Kimberly . . ." a soft voice said as an arm slid around her waist.

  
  


"Hi Sweetie!" she said in a cheerful voice as she turned around to see Tommy. "Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

  
  


"Directions . . ."

  
  


"Directions?" she asked curiously. "Oh! Out the door, to the left."

  
  


"Thanks! I'll be right back." he said kissing her softly before walking away. Kimberly smiled as she turned back to Kelly.

  
  


"You know what Kelly, I've changed my mind . . . Go after Tommy, I dare you!"

  
  


"You're gonna lose so badly!"

  
  


"No I'm not. But Good Luck anyway!" With that said, Kimberly turned and walked away.

  
  


"What was that all about?" Trini asked as Kimberly rejoined her friends.

  
  


"She wants my boyfriend."

  
  


"Doesn't everyone?"

  
  


"Kelly is a witch. She's trying to take advantage of an already rough situation . . . But you kn ow what? Its not going to work! Tommy won't let it!"

  
  


"Oh, do tell!" Zack said, suddenly very interested. "Sounds juicy!" Kimberly blushed under her friends' stares. "Spill it girlfriend!"

  
  


"Tommy told me he loves me last night." she said smiling brightly. "HE said that he knows he can't remember, but from all the pictures we went through together and everything I've done for him, he feels like he's falling in love with me."

  
  


"Kimberly, that's great!" Trini said happily. "I"m so happy for you!"

  
  


"Me too! That's wonderful Kimberly! Congratulations!" Jason told her.

  
  


"Thank you!" she said as she noticed Tommy walking across the room with Kelly just behind him.

  
  


"Here comes trouble!" Trini murmured.

  
  


"Welcome back!" Zack said as Tommy resumed his place at the table.

  
  


"Are you ok?" Kimberly asked. "You look like you're in pain."

  
  


"I'm ok, its not too bad."

  
  


"Here, take some medicine. It'll ease the pain." Kimberly said pulling some p ills out of her pocket.

  
  


"Tommy, you're awfully quiet today." Trini commented. "Are you ok?"

  
  


"I'm fine . . ." he said softly as he swallowed a couple pills with some smoothie.

  
  


"Tommy, I was thinking maybe if you're up to it, maybe we could do something this weekend." Kelly said walking up next to them. Tommy looked at Kelly for a minute, then turned to Kimberly.

  
  


"Up to you!" Kimberly told him. Tommy just looked at her with questioning eyes. "I you want to hand out with Kelly, you can. I'll be here when you get back."

  
  


"I don't want to . . . I thought we were . . ." Tommy's voice trailed off. "I want you . . . . . . . . ."

  
  


"Come on Tommy, it'll be fun!" Kelly prodded.

  
  


"Kim . . . . ." Tommy said with pleading eyes. ". . . . . I don't . . . . . I just want you . . . . ."

  
  


"You have me . . ." Kimberly said taking Tommy's hand.

  
  


"I don't . . . . . I want you with me . . . . ."

  
  


"Tell Kelly . . ." Zack instructed him.

  
  


" . . . . . Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy said softly, his face stricken with panic.

  
  


"Hey, its ok, I'm not going anywhere." Kimberly said pulling Tommy int a hug. Tommy closed his eyes, burying his face in Kimberly's hair.

  
  


"You should take that as a NO!" Zack suggested, looking to Kelly.

  
  


"I suggest you leave now." Trini told her. "There's no hope for you here."

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . Do you wanna go home?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"Can we?" Tommy asked in a soft voice.

  
  


"Let's go home . . ." Kimberly said softly as she let go of him. "Home sounds good."

  
  


"Kimberly, why don't you stay the night." Mrs. Oliver said a few hours later. "You're the only person Tommy really knows, and I think he could really use you."

  
  


"He knows you too, he's just adjusting."

  
  


"I know. But you've been with him non-stop these last 2 weeks, and I'm not sure that he'll be very comfortable here without you."

  
  


"I think Tommy is just a little nervous. Everyone whether or not they realize it, is putting so much pressure on him to remember certain things. And I"m guilty of that myself! But he's trying so hard, that its stressing him out to the point of exhaustion. So right now, Tommy is leaning on me a lot because its comfortable, and seems safe. But eventually, it won't be me! He'll start to lean on you, and on other people. And then before we know it, Tommy will have his memory back, and we'll be back to relying on him, just the way we used to. Its just going to take some time."

  
  


"You know, its funny . . . Sometimes it really seems like you're the parent. I'm really glad my son has you. I'm not sure he'd survive this on his own."

  
  


"Actually, its more like I wouldn't survive this without him." Kimberly said with a warm smile.

  
  


"He loves you Kimberly!"

  
  


"I know. He tells me every day . . . And he loves you too."

  
  


"Kim?" Tommy called from the other room.

  
  


"I'm coming!" Kimberly called back, then looked back to Mrs. Oliver. "He loves you, he's just nervous. But I wouldn't worry about it. Your little boy will be back to normal before you know it." With that said, Kimberly left the room and headed back downstairs to Tommy. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as she sat down on the bed next to him.

  
  


"Nothing . . . . . It just hurts a little . . . . ." he said softly.

  
  


"Here, take some more medicine. It'll make the pain go away." Tommy did as he was told, then held his hand out for Kimberly as his father walked into the room.

  
  


"I'm going to do an ice cream run, you two want anything?"

  
  


"Thanks, but I'm fine." Kimberly said, smiling warmly.

  
  


"Tommy?"

  
  


"No . . ."

  
  


"Ok! I'll be back!" Mr. Oliver said, then left the room.

  
  


"Are you ok?" Kimberly asked as moved closer to Tommy.

  
  


"Yeah, if I lay completely still . . ."

  
  


Tommy, I'm so sorry." Kimberly said softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

  
  


"Stay with me . . ."

  
  


"I'm not going anywhere." she said as she laid down next to him, laying her head on Tommy's chest and wrapping an arm around him. Tommy closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Kimberly and fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	7. Back To Reality

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Yet anyway.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Back To Reality  
  


"Hello?" Kimberly said, answering her cellular phone a couple weeks later.

  
  


"Kimberly, where are you?" Tommy asked in a rushed voice.

  
  


"I'm at the mall with Trini, but we're headed over to the youth center in a little while. Is everything ok?"

  
  


"I'm on my way there, meet me in the food court, in 5 minutes."

  
  


"Tommy, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kimberly asked, but he had already hung up.

  
  


"Is everything ok?" Trini asked, seeing Kimberly's puzzled face.

  
  


"I'm not sure . . . . . That was Tommy."

  
  


"What did he say?"

  
  


"He didn't really. He asked where I was, then said to meet him in the food court in 5 minutes . . ."

  
  


"Is he ok?"

  
  


"I don't' know. He hung up . . ."

  
  


"I guess we're hitting the food court then!"

  
  


"I guess so!" Kimberly said dropping her phone back into her purse, as she headed down the mall with Trini.

  
  


"Tommy didn't tell you anything?" Trini asked as they headed through the mall.

  
  


"No, which is really weird. Its not like him."

  
  


"Well, did he seem ok?"

  
  


"I don't know. He sounded rushed."

  
  


"Interesting . . ."

  
  


"I don't' know Trini . . . I'm getting a little scared. What if he's hurt?"

  
  


"I'm sure he's ok. Maybe he's just stressed out or something."

  
  


"I don't know . . . Its really not like him." Kimberly said setting her bags down on a table. "I'm really scared!"

  
  


"Well he's right there, so go find out what's going on. I'll watch your stuff." Trini said as she noticed Tommy walking down the mall toward them. Tommy smiled when he saw Kimberly coming toward him.

  
  


"Tommy, are you ok? What's wrong?" Kimberly asked when she reached him.

  
  


"I"m fine . . ." he said trying to keep a straight face. "I bought you something . . ." he said pulling a white rose from behind his back.

  
  


"Tommy, its beautiful!" she said taking the flower and putting it to her nose.

  
  


"Happy Anniversary Kimberly." Tommy said, a bring smile spreading across his face.

  
  


"Oh Tommy . . ." Kimberly said smiling brightly. "How did you know?"

  
  


"I woke up about an hour ago, and realized what day it was. And all I could think about, was being with you, so here I am! I love you Kimberly Hart!"

  
  


"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

  
  


"I have one more surprise for you . . ."

  
  


"Ok?"

  
  


"Remember our first date?"

  
  


"Your memory is back!!!" Kimberly said excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

  
  


"Ok, so two surprises! . . . We're going to Café De Luís at 8:00."

  
  


"You're serious?"

  
  


"I am!"

  
  


"Oh my gosh! I love you!!!!!" she cheered excitedly, hugging him tight.

  
  


"Happy Anniversary Kimberly!"

  
  


"Happy Anniversary to you too!"

  
  


"Ok, Sweetie, I love you, but can you loosen up a little?" Tommy asked in a joking voice.

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

  
  


"No, of course not! I just need some air."

  
  


"I'm sorry, I just . . . I'm so happy!"

  
  


"I know. I woke up this morning, walked into the kitchen smiling, and gave my mom a hug. Then I asked for the name of a good florist and when I told her why, she figured out that my memory was back and explained everything to me. And then the only think I could think about, was how much I love you, and I just had to see you!"

  
  


"I've missed you Tommy. I've missed you so much!" Kimberly told him. "I mean, you've been here with me since you woke up, but your memory was gone for 2 weeks, and even though you were here, a part of you wasn't . . . . . But now its back, and I'm so glad you're here! I love you so much!!!"

  
  


"And I love you! Even more than you know! You've been my rock for the past month, and its because of you that I'm standing here today. I have no clue how you put up with me the last few years, and I really don't know how you stayed sane while I've been out of commission. But as usual, you've done nothing more than amaze me, and I love you so much for it!"

  
  


"I don't know how I survived without you either. I've been so scared since you gut hurt!"

  
  


"I'm sorry Kimberly. I wish I had been here for you."

  
  


"You were . . . 2 weeks ago, you told me you were falling in love with me . . . And it was exactly what I needed! . . . I wasn't doing too good while you were in that coma. And it was even harder for me after you woke up . . . . . But knowing you loved me gave me hope when I through I didn't have any left . . . . You were there, even when you weren't. I'm just really glad you woke up when you did!"

  
  


"You're not glad I got my memory back?"

  
  


"No, I'm more than glad you got your memory back. I'm ecstatic!!!"

  
  


"I love you Kimberly, I really do!"

  
  


"I love you too Tommy!" Kimberly said as he leaned in to kill her.

  
  


"Hello?" Tommy said, answering his cell phone a minute later.

  
  


"You two done yet? I'm bored over here!"

  
  


"Trini?"

  
  


"I'm bored! You stole my best friend from me! Can I at least get some company for a while?" Trini teased.

  
  


"Yeah, I"ll bring her back right now."

  
  


"Thank you!" Trini said, then hung up.

  
  


"Trini is getting anxious."

  
  


"Oh really?"

  
  


"She says I stole her best friend!"

  
  


"No, just her heart."

  
  


"I guess I should share."

  
  


"Probably."

  
  


"Let's go over there, I don't need Trini killing me."

  
  


"She wouldn't kill you. She'd just punish you for a while."

  
  


"Come on, let's get you back." Tommy told her.

  
  


"Finally!" Trini said as her friends rejoined her in the food court. "Its about time you brought her back!"

  
  


"Trini, guess what!" Kimberly said happily.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Tommy's memory is back!"

  
  


"Really? That's great!"

  
  


"I know! And guess what else!"

  
  


"I don't know."

  
  


He's taking me to Café De Luís for dinner!"

  
  


"That little french place you went on your first date?"

  
  


"That's the one!" Tommy said proudly.

  
  


"Lucky Duck!!!"

  
  


"I know!" Kimberly said excitedly.

  
  


"Well Happy Anniversary to both of you!"

  
  


"Thank you!"

  
  


"Ok Trini, I've got an important job for you." Tommy told her.

  
  


"Find Kimberly a hot outfit to wear?"

  
  


"Yes please!"

  
  


"I'll do my best!"

  
  


"Good! Do you want me to take some of your bags?"

  
  


"Up to you!" Kimberly told him.

  
  


"Ok! Load me up and I'll drop them off at Kimberly's on my way home."

  
  


"No problem!" Trini said smiling.

  
  


"Thank you!" Tommy said as the girls handed him some bags. "Trini, take care of her for me."

  
  


"I will!"

  
  


"I love you Tommy." Kimberly told him.

  
  


"I love you too Sweetie! I'll pick you up at 7:30." he said giving her a quick kiss.

  
  


"Bye Tommy!" Trini said grabbing their last few bags.

  
  


"Bye girls! Have fun!" he said, then kissed Kimberly again before leaving with their things.

  
  


"Damn girl! You're so lucky!" Trini told her as her phone rang. "Hello?"

  
  


"Don't say my name. I need a favor." Tommy instructed.

  
  


"Ok?"

  
  


"In 30 minutes, I"m sending either Jason or Zack in to distract Kimberly for a while. While they've got her helping them, I need you to run down to the jewelry store."

  
  


"Are you?"

  
  


"No, not yet. I want to, but not right now. But anyway. I was there a while ago and picked out 10 rings I think Kimberly will like. But I need you to narrow it down to the two you think she'll like the most, so I can choose between them."

  
  


"Are you sure about that?"

  
  


"You're her best friend Trini! Please?"

  
  


"Ok, I'll do it. Are you gonna be there?"

  
  


"I'm not sure. I'm meeting my mom in 5 minutes, so we'll see. But if you can do this for me, I"ll owe you forever!"

  
  


"Ok, I'll do it."

  
  


"Thanks Trini! You're the best!"

  
  


"Yep! See ya later! She said, then hung up the phone.

  
  


"Ok, so what am I going to wear tonight?" Kimberly asked as they walked into the Fashion Boutique.

  
  


"Something totally HOT! Tommy will love you for it! Although he loves you anyway, so it wouldn't really matter what you wear. But he requested hot, so we're gonna find hot!"

  
  


"I'm so excited Trini! I love him so much!" Kimberly said excitedly. "This is gonna be the best night ever!"

  
  


"Hey Ladies! I thought I'd find you here!" Zack said 20 minutes later, as he joined the girls in their favorite store.

  
  


"Hey Zack!" Kimberly said cheerfully.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" Trini asked knowingly.

  
  


":Actually, I was hoping to get some help with a present for my cousin, and I heard you two were here."

  
  


"Yeah, Kimberly has a date tonight, so we're looking for a hot outfit. Wanna help?"

  
  


"A date? With who?"

  
  


"With Tommy of course! Its our anniversary!" Kimberly told him.

  
  


"His memory just came back, so they're going to Café De Luís for dinner." Trini explained.

  
  


"Excellent! Happy Anniversary to you!"

  
  


"Thanks Zack!"

  
  


"Hey Trini, I'll help Kimberly find a hot outfit for tonight, if you'll do me a huge favor and run down to Viki's and get something for my cousin. I hate going in that place! Too many women looking at me like I'm prey!"

  
  


"Sure! No problem! Just make sure its something totally hot!" Trini told him. "Kim, I'll be back in a few minutes."

  
  


"Ok!" she chirped happily.

  
  


"Thanks Trini!" Zack said as she headed out of the store, to check on the present.

  
  


"Thank you Trini!" Tommy said happily as Trini entered the jewelry store.

  
  


"Hey Trini! Its good to see you!" Mrs. Oliver said cheerfully.

  
  


"You too Mrs. Oliver! I take it you know what your son is up to?"

  
  


"Unless there's more, he's buying out the mall!"

  
  


"Great!" Trini laughed. "He's pretending he's Kimberly!"

  
  


"Oh come on, she's not THAT bad!" Mrs. Oliver told them.

  
  


"Yes she is!" Tommy and Trini both said in unison.

  
  


"But I love her anyway!" Tommy said with a guilty smile.

  
  


"Here you are Mr. Oliver." the jeweler said placing a flat of rings in front of him.

  
  


"Ok Trini, you know her best. Pick two." Tommy told her.

  
  


"Tommy, you know she'll love anything you give her."

  
  


"I know, but still."

  
  


"Ok, I'll try."

  
  


"So Zackary is with Kimberly right now?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

  
  


"Yeah. He sent me to Viki's to get a present for his cousin."

  
  


"Probably the only thing he could think of." Tommy commented.

  
  


"So Zack is helping Kimberly pick out a dress?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Is that safe?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"Actually, I'm not sure! But Zack does have good taste."

  
  


"Question is, do I want him looking at my girlfriend?"

  
  


"Oh please! You picked him!"

  
  


"He's he first person I thought of."

  
  


"She'll be ok with him. If anything, I"ll have to yell at Zack for trying to get her to go skanky. But Kimberly will keep him in line. You actually chose the right person."

  
  


"Well I want everything to go perfect tonight. Kimberly deserves it after everything she's done for me lately."

  
  


"Things will go great, I promise!" Trini told him. "And in all honesty, Kimberly would kill for any of these rings! I really don't' know what to tell you!"

  
  


"I like this one." Mrs. Oliver told them, pointing to a silver ring with small diamond in the shape of a heart.

  
  


"Me too." Tommy agreed. "That's actually the one I was leaning toward. What do you think Trini?"

  
  


"I like it."

  
  


"What about Kimberly?"

  
  


"She'll cry."

  
  


"I don't want her to cry!"

  
  


"She'll love it Tommy! She's going to tell you its too much, and that she doesn't deserve it, but she'll love it anyway."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"Am I her best friend?"

  
  


"Trini . . ."

  
  


"She loves you Tommy. And Kimberly will love any of these rings. But I agree with your mom, that one is beautiful!"

  
  


"Ok . . . What size is she?"

  
  


"Five."

  
  


"Thank you Trini, I owe you!"

  
  


"You're welcome! I'm gonna head back, but you know how to reach me if you need anything else."

  
  


"Tommy!" Kimberly said a couple hours later, as she ran into him in the mall.

  
  


"Kim! I didn't know you were still here."

  
  


"I think we're almost done. Hey Mrs. Oliver!"

  
  


"Hi Sweetie! How are you?"

  
  


"I'm good! I didn't expect to see you here today."

  
  


"I begged Tommy to come shopping with me, but I know he hates it. He's being a good sport about it though."

  
  


"You raised him well!"

  
  


"I like to think so!" Kimberly smiled as she gazed at Tommy. "So, what are you girls up to today?"

  
  


"Just shopping. We finally found a dress for tonight, so I think we're almost done." Kimberly told her.

  
  


"Very cool! I'd like to see if, but I'm sure you want to surprise Tommy."

  
  


"Follow me!" Trini said reaching for Kimberly's bag, and stepping away.

  
  


"So . . . . ." Tommy said as he stood with Kimberly. "Are you excited about tonight?"

  
  


"Yeah. I'm really glad to h ave you back! I just wish your arm was better."

  
  


"Don't worry about my arm. I'm ok. And tonight is going to be great!"

  
  


"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just a little worried about you."

  
  


"Well don't' worry about me, or anything else. Let me do all the worrying. You just concentrate on being happy."

  
  


"Awesome dress Kimberly!" Mrs. Oliver said as she and Trini rejoined the couple.

  
  


"Thank you!"

  
  


"You're going to look beautiful, as usual!"

  
  


"Thank you! That means a lot to me!"

  
  


"Kimberly, we should get going." Trini told her. "We've still got a lot to do.

  
  


"She's right." Kimberly started. "We'd better hurry, or I'll never be ready by 7:30."

  
  


"Well you guys get going." Mrs. Oliver told them. "Call me if you need anything."

  
  


"Thanks, we will!" Trini told her.

  
  


"Bye Tommy." Kimberly said cheerfully.

  
  


"By Kim, I love you."

  
  


"I love you too." she said giving him a quick kiss, then leaving with Trini.

  
  


"Tommy," Mrs. Oliver started. "Always remember just how lucky you are to have her."

  
  


"I'm the luckiest guy on the planet!"

  
  


"Just be sure you remember that"

  
  


"I will." he said as he walked with his mom down the mall, to finish their shopping. Hey Mom? Why did you let her stay in the hospital with me? She should have gone home."

  
  


"I know. But she was there first, and she saw you get beat up. I've never seen anyone more scared than Kimberly, and every time I wanted to sen her away, I saw how scared she was and my heart just broke. I couldn't ask her to leave, no matter how much she needed the rest. And you would have done the same thing, had it been her in the coma."

  
  


"Well I'm glad it wasn't her in the coma. She was getting pretty beat up too. I don't' know what I would have done, had Kimberly gotten hurt."

  
  


"Let's just hope you never have to find out."

  
  


"Yeah . . ."

  
  


"You know Sweetie, I wouldn't be surprised if you asked her to marry you someday."

  
  


"I want to. But I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe after next year."

  
  


"That sounds like a plan."

  
  


"I was thinking of asking her to marry me tonight. But I know its better if we wait."

  
  


"Are you having doubts?"

  
  


"No. I just know that even though I really love her and want to be with her, I'm not ready to be married. And I don't think that Kimberly is either.

  
  


"What makes you say that?

  
  


"She's been through a lot with her parents . . . They haven't even seen each other since their divorce, and it really ripped Kimberly apart. She still doesn't completely trust anyone, or believe that love can last. I don't' want to scare her by asking her to marry me. Her parents were 19 when they got married, and look what happened to them. I don't want Kimberly to ever go through that again. If anything, I want to be the one constant in her life. So right now, promising to love her as long as she'll let me, is the best thing I can do."

  
  


How did I get such a great son?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

  
  


"You hand picked me!"

  
  


"Yes I did! And I couldn't possibly have done a better job!"

  
  


"Hey Mom? Did I ever say thank you for being there this last month? For both me and Kimberly."

  
  


"You don't have to thank me Tommy. I'm a mom, its what I do."

  
  


"Its weird, I never thought I'd be able to talk to you about my personal life. But now, its like you're not just my mom, but my best friend."

  
  


"Three years ago, you hated me!"

  
  


"I know. But I"m really glad we moved."

  
  


"I know you are. Everything worked out, just like I told you it would."

  
  


"Yeah. Thanks for that!"

  
  


"You're welcome Sweetheart. Are you hungry? I feel like grabbing something to eat."

  
  


"Only if you let me buy."

  
  


"Tommy . . ."

  
  


"Mom, I have money."

  
  


"But you should be saving it for college."

  
  


"Ok, my karate classes are always chalked full, with 50 or 60 students. With 3 classes like that, at $150 a kid, every 3 months, I'm making $18,000, which is $6,000 a month. College is pretty much paid for!"

  
  


"Don't you have to divide that in half with Jason?"

  
  


"No. Jason and I have a separate class, and I get about $3,000 a month from that. But we usually use that money for supplies and stuff. And we give a lot of it to Ernie for letting us use the youth center."

  
  


So basically, what you're telling me, is that my little boy is rich!"

  
  


"I wish!"

  
  


"Ok, Sweetie, multiply $6,000 by 12 months. You're 17, and making about $72,000 a year. And its not even taxable income."

  
  


"Great, isn't it!?!"

  
  


"I'd say!"

  
  


"But you know Mom, when I marry Kimberly, I'm going to need all that money!"

  
  


"Are you by any chance planning on getting an apartment or anything during college, or are you going to stay in the dorms?"

  
  


"Actually, I was sort of hoping I could live at home and go to AGU, if that's ok with you and Dad. I like living at home."

  
  


"You can live at home as long as you would like to live there. I"m not about to kick my baby out."

  
  


"Thank you Mom!"

  
  


"You know what Sweetie, why don't you pick a restaurant and call you r Dad and ask him to meet us there. There's something we've been talking about that I think we should discuss with you."

  
  


"We're not moving are we? Because the last family meeting we had, was for you to tell me to get packing."

  
  


"No Sweetie, we're not moving. But call your Dad and tell him where to meet us."

  
  


"Ok. You feel like going to Nemo's?"

  
  


"Sounds good!"

  
  


"Ok." Tommy said as he dialed the telephone. "Dad? Mom wants you to meet us at Nemo's for a family meeting."

  
  


"What time?"

  
  


"Is 10 minutes ok?"

  
  


"If not, it'll be 15. But 10 should be fine. I'm just working on a car with Jeff, but he had to run out for a while, so I'll go wash up and give him a call, then I'll meet you guys at Nemo's."

  
  


"Ok, sounds good!"

  
  


"Great! See you soon!"

  
  


"Wait, Dad?"

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Mom said we're not moving, and she better be right or I'm going to have a heart attack!"

  
  


"Don't worry, we're not moving. I promise!"

  
  


"Good!"

  
  


"Tell your mom I'll be there soon."

  
  


"Ok. Bye Dad."

  
  


"Bye."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	8. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


Note: This is a really short chapter, but I have a good reason for it. More is on its way! =)

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Family Meeting

  
  
  
  


"Dad says he'll be here soon. Either in 10 or 15 minutes."

  
  


"Ok. Tell you what, would you like Kimberly to join us? She's part of the family too."

  
  


"Depends. She's with Trini, and I'm sure she has a lot to do. Should she join us?"

  
  


"Its up to you. Its not important or anything, but its going to affect you, which means it will affect her too. But you can always tell her later."

  
  


"So it has nothing to do with her, except through me?"

  
  


"Exactly."

  
  


"I don't' want to bother her, I'm sure she's already stressing out. I'll just tell her later."

  
  


"Its your choice."

  
  


"You're scaring me."

  
  


"Don't worry, it's a good thing!"

  
  


"Yeah, that's what you said about moving."

  
  


"But you said yourself; just a few minutes ago, that turn out good and you're glad we moved."

  
  


"But only because of Kimberly!"

  
  


"I know . . . Table for three please?" Mrs. Oliver asked as they walked into Nemo's.

  
  


""Right this way!" the hostess answered cheerfully.

  
  


"Hi Honey!" Mr. Oliver said walking in to join his family a few minutes later.

  
  


"Hi Sweetie! I thought it was a good time to get Tommy's opinion on what we've been discussing."

  
  


"I figured as much. Actually, Diana called as I was leaving. I told her I would have you call her when you got home."

  
  


"Oh, good!" Mrs. Oliver said as her husband took a seat next to her.

  
  


"Ok? So what is so important that it involves both me and Diana? Are we in some kind of trouble?"

  
  


"No, not at all! Diana called a few weeks ago with some news that actually affects you."

  
  


"Interesting. I haven't done anything to make myself need a lawyer, unless I'm suddenly being sued."

  
  


"You're not being sued. Diana is the attorney that helped us with your adoption."

  
  


"So you've told me."

  
  


"Well, Diana actually told me that there's this little girl out in Arizona who's mother is dying, and only has one family member left. So that is why she was calling."

  
  


"Interesting."

  
  


"Apparently your mother had another baby that we didn't know about before she died. You have a seven year old sister named AnneMarie. So since we've got you, Diana called to see if we would like to adopt her.

  
  


"I thought Rose died when I was a baby?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"So did we. Diana thought so too, but apparently what happened is that Rose disappeared for a long time, and had another baby that on one knew about until just recently. AnneMarie's mother found out about you right after she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and she's been looking for you for about five years, but hadn't had any luck. But she found Diana a few weeks ago, and through it would be best for AnneMarie to be with her brother."

  
  


"Am I ever allowed to adopt her?"

  
  


"Actually, you are!" Mr. Oliver told him. "As long as you're ten years older than the child, she's yours. But Tommy, we weren't going to have you adopt her. Your mother and I were going to."

  
  


"She's my sister, she shouldn't be your responsibility. I'll adopt her if they'll let me. I'm sure Kimberly will be ok with it."

  
  


"Sweetie, she's your sister, not your daughter." Mrs. Oliver told him.

  
  


"I know. But can't I at least get custody of her?"

  
  


"Yes, you can. But your father and I thought it would be easier on you with school and everything, if we adopted AnneMarie. She'll still be your sister, and you can have all the responsibility and time with her that you want. But ultimately, if anything should happen to her, your dad and I will be responsible."

  
  


"I understand . . . But let me talk to Kimberly about it. You and Dad have already raised one kid, and you're both getting ready for an early retirement. I think it would be easier on you if I take my sister, that way you don't' have to start all over raising a child. I'd really hate to put that on you. I have enough money that I can afford to raise AnneMarie by myself without any problems. And if I need anything, I have you guys to fall back on. But I don't want you to not be able to retire or anything else, because you have a kid to raise. She's my little sister, so if anyone should be responsible for raising her, it should be me."

  
  


"I don't know Tommy." Mrs. Oliver started. "Taking care of a child is a big responsibility."

  
  


"I know, but I can do it. Just consider it. I want to at least talk to Kimberly about it, and maybe AnneMarie. See how they feel about it."

  
  


"Why don't we go to Arizona next weekend, and meet AnneMarie. We can all meet her and talk to her mom. If AnneMarie, her mom and Kimberly are all ok with it, then I guess we'll let you take AnneMarie. But Tommy, it's a huge responsibility."

  
  


"I know. But I'm ready for it, as long as Kimberly is."

  
  


"Well, then I guess the question is, is Kimberly ready?"

  
  


"I don't know. But something is telling me she'll be ok with it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	9. Talks of Change

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
******************************************************************************

  
  


Author's Note:

Yes I've been gone for quite some time, but hey, life is complicated! I'm trying though, so bear with me. I've just got a lot going on right now, but hopefully I'll get more time soon. HOPEFULLY!!! =)

  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Talks of Change

  
  


A few Hours Later:

  
  


"Wow! Kimberly, you look . . . Amazing!!" Tommy said when Kimberly opened her front door.

  
  


"Thanks Sweetie! You look great yourself!"

  
  


"I brought you flowers."

  
  


"Oh Tommy, they're beautiful! Thank you!" Kimberly said burying her nose in them, and taking a deep breath.

  
  


"I knew they're your favorite."

  
  


"They are. I love them, thank you!"

  
  


"You're welcome!" Tommy said as Kimberly kissed him gently.

  
  


"Come on in, while I put these in water."

  
  


Tommy followed Kimberly into the kitchen and watched as she stepped up on a stool to get a vase from a high cupboard, then wrapped his arm around her as she moved to the sink to fill it with water.

  
  


"Have I told you have beautiful you are?" Tommy asked softly.

  
  


"Not in the last 2 minutes."

  
  


"This dress looks great on you." Tommy said, admiring how the bright pink halter dress, perfectly hugged Kimberly's petite body.

  
  


"Thank you Sweetie!"

  
  


"Happy Anniversary Beautiful." Tommy whispered in Kimberly's ear as she leaned back against him. "Are you ready to go?"

  
  


"Yep! Will you grab my coat for me?"

  
  


"Sure." Tommy said kissing Kimberly's cheek, then stepping away to retrieve her coat.

  
  
  
  


*******************************

  
  


"Kimberly, I've got something for you." Tommy said a couple hours later, as they ate dinner.

  
  


"Tommy, you've already given me so much. I don't need anything else. Having you is what makes me happy."

  
  


"I know, but I got you something anyway." Tommy said as he reached into his coat pocket. "I saw it, and thought that you might like to have it . . . . . Its small, and when you see it, its not going to be what you think . . . But I wanted you to know how much I love you, and that I appreciate you . . . . . Happy Anniversary Sweetie." he said holding out the box.

  
  


"Ok, you said its not what I think it is, and that looks like a ring box. So it can't be an engagement ring . . ." Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy smiled and slowly shook his head. "Is it a necklace?"

  
  


"Why don't you open it." he said as Kimberly took the box from him and slowly opened the lid.

  
  


"Oh My Gosh!!!" she gasped softly.

  
  


"Do you like it?"

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . But I thought . . . . ."

  
  


"It's a promise ring . . . . . Please don't hate me . . . . ." he said softly, seeing the expressing on Kimberly's face begin to change. I want to marry you Kimberly, I really do! But I was thinking about it, and right now, there's so much going on. We've both got school and our families, and being rangers on top of that. And with all that, I just don't' think I'm ready. I'm so sorry." he said reaching for her hand. "Kimberly . . . . . I love you . . . I love you more than I'm willing to admit. And I want to marry you someday, but right now, I'm just not ready . . . . . But I do love you, and I promise to love you and cherish you every second of every day, for the rest of my life. And even the day after that if possible . . . . I promise to be your rock and your strength . . . The one you can depend on no matter what is going on. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, and the one to life you up, as long as you'll let me . . . I promise to be with you forever, and when we're both ready, I'll make you my wife . . . You know you can count on me, and that I'll never do anything to hurt you . . . . . So since this sounds like a marriage proposal anyway . . . Will you be with me?"

  
  


" . . . . . Tommy . . . . . I'm not mad at you . . .And I'm glad you didn't ask me to marry you, because now that I think about it, I'm not ready either . . . . . I do love you, and I would have said yes because I do want to be with you, but you're right, we have a lot going on . . . . . I completely agree wit you about everything you just said, and after everything we've just been through, I love you now, more than I ever have before . . . You're the only man I've ever loved, and I'm so afraid of losing you . . . . ."

  
  


"Kimberly, you're not going to lose me . . ."

  
  


"I know that now, but a few weeks ago . . . . . You were in that coma for a really long time, and we didn't know whether or not you were ever going to wake up . .. . . . All I could do was sit there and cry because I thought I was losing you. But I didn't and you're here now, and I never want to let you go . . . I love you so much Tommy!"

  
  


"I love you too. But you never answered my question . . . Will you be with me?"

  
  


"Sweetie, I already am."

  
  


"I love you Kim." Kimberly said taking the small box from her hand. "More than anything." Kimberly smiled as Tommy removed the ring from the box and reached for her hand. "Other hand." he said as Kimberly gave him her left hand.

  
  


"Tommy!"

  
  


"I'm kidding!" he said cracking a smile. "Did you see what I had engraved inside?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"'Always my Princess, Forever my Love'. With our initials and the date."

  
  


"Ohhh, let me see?" she said holding her hand out for the ring. "Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" Kimberly asked, looking up from the ring, with a bright smile spread across her face.

  
  


"Is it even possible? Because a lot of the time, 'I love you', just doesn't seem like enough."

  
  


"Its not." Kimberly said handing him back the ring. "'I love you' is never enough."

  
  


"You're right. But I don't think there are any words to describe just how much you mean to me . . . But if there were, now would be the time to say them."

  
  


"Tommy, you're gonna make me cry . . ."

  
  


"I'm sorry . . ." he said softly. "Honey, I need your hand."

  
  


"As long as I can have it back."

  
  


"Heck no! I'm chopping it off and keeping it!"

  
  


"Tommy."

  
  


"Ok, ok." he said smiling. "Its just fun to make you laugh."

  
  


"You always make me laugh."

  
  


"Well I promise to make you laugh every day. How does that sound?"

  
  


"It sounds great!"

  
  


"You're Amazing, you know that?"

  
  


"That's what I hear!" Kimberly said happily.

  
  


"You're amazing, and beautiful, and intelligent, and talented . . ."

  
  


"Can I have the ring now?"

  
  


"How about me instead?" Tommy suggested flirtingly.

  
  


"Or how about both?"

  
  


"I like that answer . . ." he said, holding the ring at the tip of her finger. "I love you Kimberly Anne Hart. I promise to love you forever."

  
  


"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly said as he slid the ring down her finger. "Forever . . . and the day after that too." Tommy kissed her hand, then looked up with a smile.

  
  


"Come here . . ."

  
  


"Ok?" Kimberly said in a questioning voice.

  
  


"I wanna kiss you . . . But I want you in my arms while I do." Kimberly wiped a tear away as she moved to sit on Tommy's lap. She intertwined her fingers with Tommy's, careful not to hurt his arm, as she wrapped her other arm around him. "Will you promise me something?" Tommy asked as he wrapped his free arm around her. Kimberly nodded as she looked into his dark eyes. "If there ever comes a day where I don't' tell you how much I love you, promise to remind me."

  
  


" . . . I love you so much Tommy!" she said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

  
  


"You know . . You're gonna have to wipe that away so I can kill you. I don't like it when you're salty." Kimberly's smile brightened as she sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I love you Sweetie."

  
  


"I love you too." Kimberly said as Tommy leaned in to kiss her.

  
  


"Will you do me a favor?" Tommy asked after they pulled apart.

  
  


"Anything."

  
  


"Dance with me?"

  
  


"I'd love to." Kimberly said with a smile as she got up and followed Tommy out onto the dance floor.

  
  


"I like your hair up like that." Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around Kimberly, the best he could. "You look beautiful with curls."

  
  


"You think so?"

  
  


"You should wear it like that more often."

  
  


"You really like the curls all piled up on top of my head?"

  
  


"You look beautiful!"

  
  


"Thank Trini."

  
  


"How did I ever get so lucky?" Tommy asked as he held Kimberly close as they danced. Kimberly smiled as she laid her head gently on Tommy's shoulder. "Kim?"

  
  


"Yeah?" she said softly, lifting her head from its resting place.

  
  


"There's something I want to talk to you about."

  
  


"Ok . . ."

  
  


"I don't want to do it here though . . . Do you mind if we go down to the lake?"

  
  


"No, not at all!"

  
  


***************** 15 Minutes later *****************

  
  


Kimberly sat down on top of a picnic table, and watched as Tommy stood a few feet away, his back to her as he looked out over the lake. It was a perfect night in Angel Grove. It wasn't too cold, and the lake sparkled in the gentle light from the moon and stars in the peaceful sky. Ripples glistened in the lake as the wind blew gently through the trees.

  
  


"Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly said as she sat waiting for him to join her. "Tommy, are you ok?" Tommy just stared out at the lake, his mind anywhere, but with him. "Tommy? . . . Sweetie, are you ok?" Kimberly asked again, as she left the table and slowly approached him, gently wrapping her arms around him. Kimberly smiled as she gazed at the ring, sparkling in the dim light. "Tommy? . . . . Tommy, please talk to me . . . . ." Tommy slowly took Kimberly's hand, and gently squeezed it as he continued to stare out over the lake. "Tommy . . ." Kimberly said again as he raised her hand to his mouth, and gently kissed it. " . . . . . . Sweetie, whatever it is, you can tell me . . ." Tommy took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before turning around to look at her. Kimberly smiled, gently stroking Tommy's face as she gazed into his eyes.

  
  


"Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy finally started in a soft voice. " . . . . . Do you love me? . . . . ."

  
  


"Would I be here if I didn't?" she asked.

  
  


" . . . . . I have to go to Arizona next weekend . . . and I need you to come with me . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . To Arizona . . . . ." Kimberly repeated in an unsure voice.

  
  


" . . . . .Yeah . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . Ok . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . .Um . . . . . Ok, look . . . . . . I love you . . . . . And you've always been the only girl for me . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . Tommy, you're not . . . . ." Kimberly's voice trailed off as fear began to rise up inside of her.

  
  


"No, no Sweetie. I love you! And I'm never going to leave you." Tommy said kissing Kimberly's forehead, seeing the fear and panic playing across her face, and in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you like that . . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . Just promise me you'll never do it again."

  
  


"I'm sorry Kimberly . . . . . I've just . . . . . I've got a lot on my mind . . . . And right now, I don't' exactly know what to do about all of it . . . ."

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . Sweetie, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

  
  


" . . . . . Nothing is wrong . . . Its just . . .. . You kn ow how I was adopted?" Kimberly slowly nodded her head as she tucked a lock of hair behind Tommy's ear. "And I told you that my birth mother died when I was really little . . . . My parents got a call a few weeks ago, from the lawyer who helped with my adoption . . . ."

  
  


" . . . . She wants you back . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, looking down at her feet. " . . . . . So you have to go back . . . . ."

  
  


"No, Kim, don't even think like that." Tommy said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

  
  


"Its ok Tommy, I understand . . ."

  
  


"No, Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere . . . The reason I have to go to Arizona, is because I have a sister who's mother is dying, and apparently I'm the only family she's got left."

  
  


" . . . . .I don't get it . . . . ." Kimberly said in a soft voice, as she sniffled.

  
  


"Kimberly, look . . . . . I love you! And you've always been the only girl in my life . . . but n ow there's a 7 year-old in Arizona, who needs me even more than we'll ever know . . . . . I have to go to Arizona . . . And I need you to come with me . . . . ."

  
  


"Why? . . . . . Tommy, I don't get it."

  
  


"I know, I'm sorry. I don't' exactly get it either. But what I do know, is that the lawyer who did my adoption has asked my parents to adopt AnneMarie. But as much as I'd like that, I can't help but feel like I should adopt her myself."

  
  


"Wait a minute . . . . You want to adopt your sister? . . . Is that even legal?"

  
  


"As long as I'm 10 years older than her, its perfectly legal. But I'm really not sure what to do. I can either adopt AnneMarie, or just get custody of her. Either that, or let my parents adopt her .. . Kimberly, I'm not sure what to do right now. All I know is that I have to go to Arizona next weekend, and I need you to go with me."

  
  


"What did your parents say?"

  
  


"Its up to me . . . I wanted to talk to you about it before I made any decisions . . . I don't' know what to do Kimberly. Everything was perfect this morning, and now its all messed up again. I don't' know what to do . . ." Tommy said running his had through his hair.

  
  


"Ok . . . . . So, what are we going to do about it?"

  
  


"I don't know Kimberly. I really have no idea."

  
  


"Ok . . ."

  
  


"I'm sorry . . . I just don't' know what to do . . . . . I'm 17, and I have a choice to suddenly become a parent, or let my parents adopt my little sister."

  
  


"Well I guess we only have a couple choices."

  
  


"I Know . . . . . I've been thinking about it, and I have enough money to support a family on my own, without any help. My karate classes pull in more than enough money. So adopting AnneMarie isn't that big of a deal. But I can't do that without you. But on the other hand, I can just get custody of her."

  
  


"What about your parents?"

  
  


"I don't know. They're ready to adopt AnneMarie, but I suddenly got this crazy idea to adopt her myself. Its nuts, I know, but my parents were really looking forward to an early retirement as soon as I graduate, and I can't stand to see them give it up."

  
  


"So you want to take on your sister yourself . . ."

  
  


"Only if its ok with you. I Can't live without you. And I know I said I wasn't ready to be married, but when it comes to AnneMarie . . . . . She deserves the best. So if I get to adopt her, I'll marry you right now!"

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . ."

  
  


"But ultimately, it all comes down to you . . . I can't do any of this without you with me."

  
  


"Tommy . . . . . You know I love you . . . . . And you know I want to marry you someday, and have your children . . . . . But like you said . . . I'm only 17! And taking on a child, is a HUGE responsibility! And in all honesty, I don't think I'm ready for it! . . . . . But then again . . . . . I don't' think that anyone is ever ready to be a parent. Well, except for your parents, but that's because they're perfect!"

  
  


"No they aren't . . ." Tommy said softly.

  
  


"Tommy . . . . .I love you . . . .And your sister needs you . . . . So I'm going to let you decide what to do . . . But whatever it is, I'll be by your side . . ."

  
  


" . . . . . I'm thinking we go to Arizona next weekend, and meet AnneMarie . . ."

  
  


"That sounds good."

  
  


"We can talk to her mom, and see how she feels about who takes her daughter. And if she things it's a good idea, we'll let AnneMarie decide . . . ." Tommy said softly.

  
  


"Are you ok with that?"

  
  


"I have to be. I want what's best for her."

  
  


"Ok . . . . . I'm here, whatever you decide."

  
  


"I know . . . . ." Tommy said as he reached out and pulled Kimberly into his arms, holding her tight. "I love you Kimberly, I love you so much!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	10. Meeting & Greeting

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Meeting & Greeting

  
  


One Week later:

  
  


Hi Anita." Diana said as she walked into her house, with the Oliver family right behind her.

  
  


"Diana . . ." Anita said smiling. "Thanks for coming."

  
  


"You're welcome. I brought the Oliver family to meet you."

  
  


"Thank you . . . AnneMarie is next door playing, but she should be back soon."

  
  


"Well that's ok. I'll at least introduce everybody . . . . . This is Daniel and Christine Oliver. They're the ones who adopted AnneMarie's brother."

  
  


"Its nice to meet you." Anita said cheerfully.

  
  


"Its our pleasure!" Daniel told her.

  
  


"And this is Thomas, AnneMarie's brother, and his girlfriend Kimberly."

  
  


"Thank you for coming. Its nice to meet you all."

  
  


"You're very welcome!" Tommy said shaking her hand.

  
  


"AnneMarie should be back in a few minutes. She's looking forward to meeting you."

  
  


"That sounds great." Mr. Oliver told her.

  
  


"Can I ask you something?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


"I know this must be extremely hard on you, especially considering the circumstances . . . But I was wondering how you feel about all of this?"

  
  


"In all honesty? . . . . . . . . . I'm sacred to death! . . . . . I'm 34 years-old, and I'm dying of breast cancer! There's nothing scarier than that! . . . . . . . . . . But then the other scary part, is that I have to leave my daughter behind . . . .. My baby girl, who I never thought I'd have . . . . . I'll never get to see her grow up." Anita said as a tear trickled down her face. "I won't be there when she goes into second grade, or high school . . . I won't get to buy her a prom dress, or watch her graduate . . . I won't even get to see her smile after a day long shopping spree . . . . . But on the other hand, I've accepted my disease, and I know what its costing me . . . . . But I also know what I want what's best for my daughter, and that you can give it to her . . . . ."

  
  


"I hope you don't mine, but we've all been talking a lot about this, and what would be best for AnneMarie . . . . ." Tommy started. " . . . . . And at first, the most logical thing to do, was have my parents adopt her . . . . . But then I got this idea to adopt AnneMarie myself . . . . But now, I'm thinking that maybe that's not the best idea after all . . . . .AnneMarie is your daughter, and we would never wan to take your place. You're her mother, and you deserve to always keep that special place in her life . . . . . So what I think, is instead of adopting AnneMarie, I'd much rather be her legal guardian . . . I know I"m young, and that I don't' know much about anything, but I"m the only family she's got, and I'd rather be her brother and friend, than her parent. And I would never want to step on your toes, or make you feel unappreciated, because you're her mother. And if anyone deserves the credit of raising her so well, its you! . . . . . So if its alright with you, Kimberly and I would like to honor your memory, and become AnneMarie's guardians." The room was silent as everyone looked at Anita, who had tears flowing down her face. She looked at Tommy as Kimberly slipped her arm around him, then to Daniel and Christine, before moving her eyes to Diana, then eventually back to Tommy.

  
  


"If its any consolation, Tommy is the most kind and gently, and incredibly loving man that I've ever known." Kimberly told them. "Tommy and I both absolutely love children, and can't wait to have a family of our own someday."

  
  


"And Daniel and I will be right there if they need anything. And I'm sure that the same goes for Kimberly's parents." Christine added.

  
  


"Mommy Mommy Mommy!!!" AnneMarie cheered as she suddenly ran into the room. "Mommy, you're crying! What happened?"

  
  


"Nothing Sweetheart . . . I'm ok." Anita said she wiped her tears and reached for her daughter. "Remember how I told you that Mommy is going to visit the angels in Heaven soon?"

  
  


"Yeah . . ."

  
  


"You see these nice people here?"

  
  


"Uh huh . . ."

  
  


"You get to go live with them when Mommy leaves."

  
  


"I don't want you to leave Mommy."

  
  


"I know Sweetie. Mommy doesn't want to leave either. But you know what? You get to go live with your big brother in California!"

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because he loves you and wants you to go be happy with him."

  
  


"Mommy?"

  
  


"Yes Sweetie?"

  
  


"Can Sammi come with me?"

  
  


"You have to ask Tommy."

  
  


"Who's Sammi?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"Why don't' you go get Sammi." Anita told her.

  
  


"Is Sammi a pet?" Christine asked.

  
  


"He's her rabbit. The neighbor said she'd take him."

  
  


"Rabbits aren't bad . . ." Kimberly said softly.

  
  


"Come on Sammi, let's go see Mommy." AnneMarie said as she carried the pet back into her mother's room.

  
  


"What a cute bunny!" Kimberly said with a warm smile.

  
  


"His name is Sammi." AnneMarie told her.

  
  


"Hi Sammi! I'm Kimberly!" Kimberly said crouching down to AnneMarie's level, and gently petting the rabbit. "He's soft!"

  
  


"Mommy says he's a fur ball."

  
  


"But a cure fur ball." Tommy said crouching down next to Kimberly.

  
  


"Are you Tommy?" Anne Marie asked.

  
  


"Yes I am!"

  
  


"Can I bring Sammi with me when I go to your house?"

  
  


"Is he your favorite animal?" AnneMarie nodded her head slowly as she buried her face in the rabbits fur. Tommy turned his head to look at his parents, who just shrugged. "I don't see why not. I think we can find a place for him in California."

  
  


"You promise?"

  
  


"I promise!"

  
  


"Cool! Did you hear that Sammi? You get to come to California with me!!!" AnneMarie said excitedly.

  
  


"Can I hold your bunny?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"You promise to be careful?"

  
  


"Cross my heard." Kimberly said moving her fingers in an "X" motion over her heart, as AnneMarie slowly let her hold the rabbit.

  
  


"Is he your only pet?" Tommy asked.

  
  


"I used to have a puppy, but he ran away."

  
  


"What was your puppy's name?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"Punky."

  
  


"Punky? That's a cute name!"

  
  


"Do you have a puppy?" AnneMarie asked.

  
  


"No, but I've always wanted one."

  
  


"You should get one. They're fun."

  
  


"That's what I hear! Maybe we can get one someday."

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"We have to ask Tommy, but I think we can probably convince him to let us have a puppy."

  
  


"Cool!!!"

  
  


"Sweetie, why don't you go put Sammi back in his cage."

  
  


"Ok Mommy." AnneMarie said taking Sammi back from Kimberly, and slowly leaving the room.

  
  


"She seems to like you guys . . ." Anita said as Tommy and Kimberly stood back up.

  
  


"She's adorable!" Kimberly told her.

  
  


"AnneMarie is very smart. She loves to red, and doesn't really like TV. She's advanced for being only 7 years-old. Her school wanted her to move to third grade this year instead of second, but I thought it was better to leave it up to AnneMarie. She's very advanced for her age, but outside of school, she's just another 7 year-old."

  
  


"What are her favorite interests?" Christine asked.

  
  


"Mostly, AnneMarie likes to read. I've been very lucky with her so far. My daughter would rather sit in her room reading than do anything else. But she does like to play house and dress-up just like any other little girl. And I've been thinking about signing her up for dance or sports. Her teacher says se likes to run in PE, so I think it will be good for her."

  
  


"Dance and sports won't be a problem." Daniel told her. "Tommy and Kimberly are both very athletic. And I know as soon as Tommy gets that cast off his arm, he'll be back to his karate classes and all day workouts."

  
  


"Sports have always been a huge part of our family." Christine added. "Tommy has been teaching karate since he was 10, and Kimberly teaches gymnastics when she has time."

  
  


"And I know an excellent dance teacher in Stone Canyon, who I think AnneMarie will love!" Kimberly told them.

  
  


What about her favorites?" Christine asked.

  
  


"AnneMarie's favorite colors are pink, green, white and blue. She loves all kinds of music, and a lot of the time, I'll find her dancing around to the radio, in her room. Um . . . . . Her favorite movies are Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, and if she watches TV at all, she likes the movies on the Disney Channel, or anything with Jim Carey or Julia Roberts. I've tried to not let her watch too many movies, but since I've been sick, we've had a hard time finding things to do together."

  
  


"Does she have a favorite song? Or something she loves to do more than anything else?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"She loves "My Girl" by the Temptations. I've been singing it to her every night before bed. She knew every word by the time she was 2, and she'll sing it with me until she falls asleep . . . . . AnneMarie just learned to roller blade a couple weeks ago, and she's learning how to skate backwards the way all the ice-skaters do."

  
  


"Can she ice-skate?" Christine asked.

  
  


"I'm sure she can because she's great on roller blades, but I've never taken her. I was going to over the summer, but it doesn't look like its such a great idea right now."

  
  


"Where's AnneMarie's favorite place to go?" Daniel asked.

  
  


"Her Dad and I took her to Disney World when she was two, and AnneMarie fell in love with Cinderella Ever since, she's loved carnivals and fairs. Anything with rides."

  
  


"What's her favorite book?" Kimberly asked.

  
  


"Secret Garden. She's seen the movie about a million times. Her Dad used to read to her every night, and that's the book she always asked for . . . . . I think she read it on her own about a year ago."

  
  


"If you don't mind my asking," Christine started. "What happened to your husband?"

  
  


" . . . . . He was killed in a car accident about two years ago . . . . ."

  
  


"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

  
  


" . . . . . Its ok . . . . .I've come to terms with it, and even though AnneMarie is still too yong to really understand, she believes that her Daddy is in Heaven with the angels. I told her that the angels missed him, and wanted him back. So now he's in heaven where he gets to be an angel and watch over us until we get to be with him again."

  
  


"That's a great way of explaining it." Christine told her. "Better than I would have done."

  
  


"AnneMarie loved her father. She still misses him a lot. She's always been a Daddy's Girl."

  
  


"I was a Daddy's Girl too . . ." Kimberly told her.

  
  


"Dow did you lose your Dad?" Anita asked.

  
  


"I haven't . . . . . My parents go divorced a few years ago, and my Dad moved to Ontario."

  
  


"So he's only a few hours drive."

  
  


"Actually, it was Ontario, Canada . . . . .He was there for about six months, but now he's in Augusta, Maine."

  
  


"Do you get to see him very often?"

  
  


"About once or twice a year, wen he flies in on business."

  
  


"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be very hard on you."

  
  


"It is . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as Tommy gently laid his arm across her shoulders. "But being with Tommy helps. His parents adopted me as their own daughter, so its like I've got a real family again."

  
  


"What happened to your mom, if you don't mind my asking."

  
  


"She's still around, most of the time . . .She's remarried now, to this Persian painter, so she spends a lot of time with him in Paris . . . Petro hates America. He says its too boisterous and doesn't have enough tradition. So my mom commutes back and forth a lot."

  
  


"That must be hard. I can't imagine doing that."

  
  


"I don't know how she does it either. But if it weren't for me, she'd move there permanently . . . . . But I'm happy in Angel Grove, with my friends . . . And with Tommy. And my mom doesn't want to move without me, so she commutes instead."

  
  


"You don't like Paris?"

  
  


"I do. Its beautiful there! And Petro is right, there is a lot of tradition . . . But its not home. I guess maybe if I grew up there, I would feel differently. But I love Angel Grove. And I wouldn't leave it unless I had a very good reason."

  
  


"What is Angel Grove like?" Anita asked as AnneMarie rejoined them.

  
  


"It's a small town in California, about 2 or 3 hours from Los Angeles. We're right on the coast, and its absolutely beautiful there!" Christine told her.

  
  


"Its one of those towns where you can raise a family and never worry about anything happening to your children. And even though the east part of the city is usually the epicenter for monster attacks, the Power Rangers are always there to save the day." Kimberly explained.

  
  


"Its just a safe little city, where you know everyone around you, and a lot of the families who live there, have strong roots. Like Kimberly's family . . . . . Her great great great great grandfather was the first doctor in the city, back in the olden days of the Wild West." Tommy added.

  
  


"And Tommy even tracked down one of his distant relatives, not too long ago . . . . ."

  
  


"Sounds like a wonderful place." Anita smiled.

  
  


"It is . . Its home." Kimberly said happily. "I think you'd love it there."

  
  


"Probably. But I k now AnneMarie will."

  
  


"Angel Grove has an interesting history." Diana told them. "It was named for its people . . . . . Back in the old days of the wild west, the residents were all close, and helped each other in ways you can't imagine . . . . . And when things got rough, they banded together and went to work fixing the problem. It was like they were all each other's guardian angels, sent to help out and watch over the town."

  
  


"And its still like that today." Christine added. "When Tommy got hurt, the entire town banded together to help out family through it. I can't tell you how many hot meals and flower arrangements we received. And Kimberly too. Her mother kept calling me, asking what to do with all of it."

  
  


"How did you hurt your arm?" AnneMarie asked.

  
  


"I got hurt trying to help with a monster. But the Power Rangers saved me, and I'm ok! I even get my cast off in a couple more weeks!" Tommy told her.

  
  


"Did it hurt?"

  
  


"A little. But it's a lot better now. I just have to be very careful."

  
  


"People rarely get hurt int eh monster attacks though." Kimberly told them. "Tommy just happened to go looking for trouble that day. But he's ok, and he knows better for next time."

  
  


"Yes I do!" Tommy agreed.

  
  


"You know, I have an idea!" Christine told them. "School gets out in a few weeks, so I'm thinking it would be fun for all of us to go to Disneyland. It'll give everyone a good opportunity to get to know each other, and Anita and AnneMarie can check out California and Angel Grove. We can all spend some time together. And if you'd like Anita, you and AnneMarie are more than welcome to move into our home. We'd all love to help you out, if you'll allow us."

  
  


"That's awfully nice of yo, but if you don't mind, I'd really like to think about it." Anita said as AnneMarie climbed up on the bed next to her.

  
  


"No, I totally understand! Don't' worry about it. Tommy and Kimberly have another year of highschool anyway. But summer is coming, and I know how hot Arizona can be. So our house is open if you'd like to come over, and we've got the beach close by, so its nice there."

  
  


"Sounds Wonderful."

  
  


"It is, its beautiful." Kimberly told her.

  
  


"Angel Grove is Amazing!" Tommy agreed. "Of all the places we've lived over the years, the past three have been the best. I wouldn't leave Angel Grove unless you paid me!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	11. Test of Courage

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Things have really blown up in my life the last few months, and I ended up dropping everything to deal with them. Basically to make a long story short, I met a guy (YAY FOR ME!!!!!! LOL), then my sister got engaged. Then just shortly after, my grandmother's Alztymers kicked into over drive, forcing us to put her in a nursing home where she continued to go down hill. Thanksgiving hit, bringing with it the entire mess of holiday cheer. About a week later, I lost my job, my car died, and my grandmother was rushed to the hospital as her health continued to go down hill, and ended up dieing within the next 48 hours. As if that's not enough to deal with, we had a funeral to plan and execute, a new car to buy, final exams to take (which actually started the day of the funeral), and of course a couple weeks later, everybody's favorite holiday, which no one really felt up to celebrating this year. The next day, my best fried flew into town for my birthday, which was the following day, and we took a 10-day vacation. After that, its was a fiasco of job hunting and quitting, and starting school, all while trying to find time to spend with my family, grandfather and somehow managing to fit in my friends and boyfriend. Well, that's still not it, currently I'm working about 50 hours a week and going to school, but fortunately I have a little bit of time to myself, thanks to the fact that I decided having a boyfriend just wasn't fitting into my life at the moment, so I decided to become single once again. So thanks to the begging and pushing form my bestest friend and the absolute BESTEST "big sister" on the planet, I'm back to writing and trying to update as much as I can. (Thanks for kicking my butt! LOL) So I'm really sorry it took me so long, but as you can tell, my entire life got turned completely upside down these last few months, but hopefully things will continue to get better. Thanks for all the love and support, and keep those reviews coming, they really do help! =) Now, on to the story!  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Test of Courage

Later That Evening:

"So . . . . ." Kimberly said as she settled into her hotel room with Tommy.

"Sooo . . ." Tommy repeated as he sat down on his bed.

"Its 8:00."

"Yes it is! Did you wanna do something, or does sleep sound good?"

"Yeah right! Its only 7:00 in California! You're nuts!"

"Well, do you wanna watch TV?"

"Actually, I kind of feel like going out. Its been a pretty long day, so I kind of want to unwind. But if you feel like sleeping, that's cool too."

"Actually, I've been doing a lot of thinking since we left home yesterday. And I'd like to just talk for a while. But of course if you want to go out right now, we can talk later."

"No, its ok. Talking is good. What's up?" Kimberly asked as she flopped down on her bed and looked at Tommy.

"Nothing really. I just thought we should talk about a few things . . . . . I know we said we would discuss the whole custody thing before making any decisions. And I went ahead and blew it . . . . . And I know you must be kind of upset with me, and I'm really sorry. I just . . . . . It just popped into my head. I'm so sorry Kimberly, I should have talked to you first."

"Tommy, don't apologize to me. What happens with your sister, is ultimately your decision."

"I know, I just meant to talk to you about it first. I love you Kimberly, and I want you with me on all of this."

"I am with you."

"I still should have talked to you. It affects you too."

"Don't worry about it Tommy. I know how stressed out you are. You have a lot to deal with right now, and i just have to sit back and be supportive."

"No you don't. We're a team, which means we should talk about what's going on."

"Tommy, don't be silly. You're tired, maybe you should go to sleep."

"I'm not tired. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Sleep will probably help."

"I doubt it . . . . .I just don't feel much like sleeping."

"Well that's good, cause I don't want you to sleep anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Nope! I've got other things in mind."

"Do tell."

"I feel like going dancing or something. There's a club down the street that looks fun, and I was thinking we could go a little bit later."

"Ok, we could do that."

"Right now, I'm a little cold." Kimberly aid as she started to get up.

"You want a blanket?"

"No!"

"Did you bring a sweater?"

"No!"

"Ok, well then how are you supposed to get warm?"

"Ok ok, I'm not really cold." Kimberly admitted. "Its just an excuse that I was hoping would work on you."

"Work for what?"

"Lay down."

"Why."

"Just do it." she said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

" . . . . . Kimberly . . . . ."

"Will you just hold me?"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah, it just sounds lame to ask you."

"So, I like holding you. All you have to do, is ask."

"Come here Beautiful." Tommy said holding his arm out for Kimberly as she laid down next to him. Kimberly laid down o her side, and wrapped her arms around Tommy as she rested her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his hair, as she began to relax.

"Knock knock!" Mrs. Oliver said as she and Daniel entered the room a few minutes later.

"Hey Mom!" Tommy said as he slowly loosened his grip on Kimberly.

"Hi Sweetie. Your father and I were going to head to bed, but we wanted t talk to you about AnneMarie first."

"What about her?" Tommy ask4ed as he and Kimberly both sat up.

"We're just not quite sure what the best thing for her is." Daniel told them. "We understand that she's your sister, an you feel like you should be the one to take care of her. But the reality of it is that you're only 17."

"Sweetie, we understand that you're able to handle a family, and provide for them. But like your dad said, you're still only 17. And having a family is a huge responsibility that we're not sure we want you to be stuck with."

"Mom, I can handle it."

"I know Sweetie, but you shouldn't have to."

"Thomas, with all the moving around we've done over the years, you've had to grow up really fast. You haven't been able to do all the things that other kids have, and it makes your mother and I feel really bad knowing that you've missed out on so much. Its not fair for you to have to give up the year you have left of your childhood. And its not fair to Kimberly for us to say Hey, guess what! You get to play mom to a 7-year old!' You both deserve better than that!"

"I'm ok with it." Kimberly interjected. "I love Tommy more than anything. And our lives and changing so fast! . . . . . It wouldn't be fair of me to say 'no, I can't' when he needs me to stand by him . . . I know we're young, and I know we've both given up a lot over the years, and as unfair as it might be, its even more unfair for us to say no to Annemarie . . . . . Tommy and I both have so much, and we're so lucky! But on the other hand, I look at AnneMarie, and what does she have? Rose died, her father died, and now she's about to lose her mom too. It life is unfair to anyone, its AnneMarie! She's only 7-years old, and she's already been through so much! That little girl deserves better than what she's been faced with, and Tommy and I believe that we can give that to her."

"Kimberly is right mom. AnneMarie deserves the chance to have a normal life. She's so little, and she's ben put through so much . . . . .I know you want better for me, but I want better for my sister."

"Tommy . . . . ." Christine started.

"Mom, we understand where you're coming from, bu this time we have to do what we feel is best for AnneMarie. And what I"m thinking is that she can life with us until Kimberly and I finish high school. Then we'll get our own place, so you can Dad can retire like you've planned. Granted, its not the best idea in the world, but its what works."

"I still don't like it." Daniel told them.

"We understand that Dad. But I"m not going to sit here and let you postpone your retirement. AnneMarie is my sister, and I'll deal with being an adult, even if I don't really like it. I refuse to let you and mom give up your plans because of me."

"What about college Tommy?" Christine asked.

"What about it?"

"You are planning on attending, aren't you?"

"Yes Mom, I'm going to go to college. Kimberly to."

"But you'll have AnneMarie to take care of."

"And we'll have the same school schedule. Its not a problem."

"Thomas, I don't like it."

"I know Dad. And I'm sorry, but this time you don't get a choice."

~ ~ ~ One Hour Later . . . ~ ~ ~ 

"Why won't they just get it through their heads? I'm going to take care of my sister, regardless of what they want."

"Tommy, your parents love you, and you know they only want the best for you."

"So then why do they keep pushing this?"

"Because they love you. Its what the y do."

"Well its annoying!"

I know. But in their own way, they're trying to protect you from all the bad stuff in life."

"Too late! They can't protect me this time! . . .Heck, I protect them from Zedd and Rita on a daily basis, I don't need protecting!"

"Tommy, calm down."

"You're not on their side, are you?"

"Of course not! But I do see where they're coming from."

"I wish they'd stop butting in!"

"They're being parents Tommy."

"But its my life! They don't' need to keep butting into it!"

"I know Honey. But they wouldn't be parents if they didn't."

"I hate this!"

"I know."

"Its not fair Kimberly! All I want is for my little sister to have everything sen needs. She deserves better than this!"

"Tommy, calm down. Its not the end of the world. AnneMarie is going to be taken care of, one way or another. But right now, you really don't need to be worrying about it."

"How can I not worry about it Kimberly!?! Its driving me crazy!!!"

"And you're going to make yourself crazier by dwelling on it. Let's go out for a while. It'll clear your mind."

"I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Well I am! I'm bored and tired of being all cooped up. So you've got a choice . . .Either come with me to the club down the street, or stay here alone and sulk in your own misery."

" . . . . . Kimberly . . . . ."

""I'm serious! I love you, but I"m leaving! I can't sit here anymore! So either you come with me, or I'm going alone."

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Because I want to be happy. I want us to be happy together! . . . So I'm going out. The question is whether or not you're coming with me."

"You know how I feel about this."

I do, and I respect you for it. But I'm sorry, I'm going."

"You'd actually leave me here?"

"Un huh!" Kimberly said as she grabbed some clothes our of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom with them. She came out a few minutes later to see Tommy laying on his bed, one arm tucked behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed softly as she set her things down, and reached for her shoes She put her shoes on, then looked over at Tommy once more. "Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly sighed again as she moved toward him. " . . . . . Are you coming?" Tommy didn't answer, he just continued to stare at the ceiling. " . . . . . Tommy, I love you . . . . ." she said as she leaned down to kiss him, then grabbed the pass card off the dresser and left the room.

Tommy watched as Kimberly left the room, tears streaming out of his eyes and down his face as the door shut behind her. Out in the hall Kimberly sighed, closing her eyes and leaving against the door, as she tried to push aside her emotions over walking out on the man she loved. As much as she loved him, and felt horrible for walking out when Tommy needed her the most, what Tommy needed even more was to clear his head and conquer his emotions. Kimberly wiped away a tear, and with a heavy heart, left the hotel.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	12. Finding Kimberly

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Finding Kimberly

A couple hours later Tommy drug himself off his bed and walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He moved toward the sing and turned on the water as he noticed some earrings, a hairbrush and a bottle of perfume sitting on the counter. ". . . . . . Thanks Kim . . . . ." he through to himself as he picked up the perfume and inhaled it deeply. Tommy signed as eh set the perfume down and turned off the water. "I want a shower." her mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, then reached into his pocket fo his cell phone.

"Hello?" a voice said a minute later.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure! What's up?" Trini asked in her usual cheerful voice.

" . . . . . Kimberly walked out on me . . . . ." he said softly.

"Oh Tommy, I"m so sorry. What happened? Are you ok?"

"I don't know . . . . ."

"You can tell me Tommy . . ."

" . . . . . I think she's mad at me . . ."

"What happened?"

" . . . . . I don't know . . . . ." he sighed. "My parents got on my case about my sister, an dI guess I kind of took it out on Kimberly . . ."

"You didn't . . . . ."

" . . . . .She walked out . . . . ."

"Did she say anything?"

" . . . . . . Just that she loves me . . ."

"That's it?"

" . . . And that she was bored and couldn't stand being here anymore, so she was leaving and I had one choice; go with her, or stay here alone . . ."

"And you stayed behind . . ."

" . . . . . I didn't know what else to do . . ."

"So basically what you're telling me, is that you were upset with your parents, so you took it out on Kimberly . . ."

"I didn't mean to Trini . . . I love Kimberly . . ."

"Then go tell her."

"She's mad"

"How do you know?"

"She walked out."

"But she said that she loves you. And you of all people know she means it."

"But she still walked out . . . . ."

"Oh please Tommy! You know how Kimberly feels about you. And she would never just up and walk out on you . . .So my advice to you wold be to go find her!"

"I don't know Trini . . . . ."

"Ok, think about it Tommy . . . If you hurt Kimberly, she's going to be upset. But if you don't go find her and tell her that you're sorry and you love her, you'll just end up hurting Kimberly far more than you already have."

"I hate this Trini!"

"So go find her! Kimberly loves you so much! I'm sure she just walked out so you could find your head again, then go back to her whole again. So really Tommy, you need to get off the phone and go find Kimberly."

"Are you sure?

"Go find her! Pull Kimberly into your arms, kiss her, and tell her you're sorry, and how much you love her."

"I don't know . . . . . She seemed pretty upset . . . . ."

"Probably because she gave you a choice and you didn't choose her!"

"I screwed up pretty big, didn't I? . . ."

"Not too bad. But you really need to go find her."

"She went to some club . . ."

"Well, then you'd better get over there quick, huh?!?"

"Ok, ok . . ."

"Good Luck Tommy."

"Thanks, I need it."

"No you don't. Kimberly loves you . But you really need to go find her. So go! And call me if you need anything else."

" . . . . . Thanks Trini . . . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Don't thank me. Just go find Kimberly. I' ll see you later." She said, then hung up.

Tommy sighed again as he dropped his cell phone on the bed, then walked into the bathroom to wash his face.

30 minutes later Tommy walked into the Twilight Club to see it packed full of people. He looked around the room for Kimberly, but it was too packed.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said from behind him.

"Yeah . . . My girlfriend . . . . ." Tommy said turning to see a guy standing next to him.

"You too? . . . . . My girlfriend works here, but I can't find her anywhere."

"Well you're lucky. Mine walked out on me a couple hours ago."

"Ouch!"

"You're telling me!"

"What's she look like?"

"Beautiful!"

"Not at all biased, are you?"

"She really is! She's 5'2", long brown hair and eyes, super skinny and completely toned . . ."

"Tanned?"

"Perfectly . . ."

"Is she wearing pink?"

"Yep!"

"See that big group of people in the middle of the dance floor?"

"All those guys?"

"She's in the middle of the crowd. You should have seen the guys go nuts when she walked in. She's gorgeous man! You're really lucky!"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"You should get over there, I think she could probably use a save."

"Thanks Man! I owe you one!"

"No problem, Good Luck!" he said, then watched Tommy walk away and head for the crowd.

" . . . . . Excuse me . . . . . Can I butt in?" Tommy asked, tapping a guy on the shoulder as he danced with Kimberly.

"If its ok with the lady?" the guy said looking at Kimberly.

"It is . . ." she said giving him a gently smile, then looking to Tommy with tear filled eyes.

"Thanks . . . . ." Tommy muttered as he stepped toward Kimberly, wrapping his arms around her. "Kimberly, I'm so sorry . . . . ." he said as the music changed and a new song began to play.

Baby I apologize

For all the thins that I've done

See I know that I've been a fool

for too long

Maybe you don't have to

go and run away

Just come back to Papa

Please baby baby won't you stay

If you really love me

then why'd you leave me

I can't think 

Think about this crazy day

And I seem to just day dram about you baby

I'm going crazy crazy crazy just thinking about you lately

I'm going crazy crazy crazy just thinking about you baby

I'm going crazy crazy when I can't touch you 

going crazy crazy when I can't hold you

I'm going crazy crazy crazy when I can't see you again.

Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's shoulder as they danced and he pulled her closer.

I finally realized that you are my true love

And I've had a lot of time to keep thinking about

About how I need you

Need you every day

So please baby don't' go away

I can't think

Think about this crazy day

And I seem to just day dreams about you baby

I'm going crazy crazy crazy just thinking about you lately

I'm going crazy crazy crazy just thinking about you baby

I'm going crazy crazy when I can't touch you 

going crazy crazy when I can't hold you

I'm going crazy crazy crazy when I can't see you again.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kimberly said softly as they danced. "I was hoping you'd come find me."

"I'm sorry it took so long . . . . ."

"I'm sorry I walked out. But I couldn't stand being there anymore. I needed a break, and you needed to find yourself. I'm so sorry left you all alone Tommy, but I didn't know what else to do"

"Just promise you'll never leave me again."

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I love you so much!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	13. Missing You

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Missing You

~ ~ A Few Months Later ~ ~

"Tommy? When is Kimberly coming home?" AnneMarie asked as they ate breakfast one morning.

"I'm not sure . . . She's training for a huge competition, and doesn't have time for anything other than school and practice."

"I miss her."

"I do too. But I'm trying not to think about it. Kimberly will be home to visit when she can."

"Can I call her?"

"If you'd like . . ."

"Is she coming home for Christmas?"

"She's supposed to!"

"I wish she could come home sooner. I don't like Florida."

"Its too far away, isn't it?"

"Uh huh!"

"Why don't you call her AnneMarie. Kimberly likes talking to you."

"Have you called her?"

"All the time!"

"Do you love her?"

"I do! Very much!"

"Do you think you'll marry her?

"Someday!"

"I love her too."

"And Kimberly loves you right back! So go call her! She'll be happy to hear your voice!"

"What's the number?"

"Pick up the phone and hold down number one."

"Ok . . . . ." AnneMarie said as she reached for the cordless phone. "Kimberly?"

"Hey AnneMarie! How are you?"

"Good. Tommy told me to call you. We miss you."

"Oh Sweetie, I miss you guys too."

"When are you coming home?"

"I should be home for Christmas."

"Why can't you come home sooner?"

"I wish I could, but I have to practice Sweetie."

"I want you to be here for my birthday."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Is Tommy around?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to him?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Just a second."

"Thanks Sweetie."

"You're welcome." AnneMarie said as she handed the phone to Tommy.

"Hi Honey! How's Florida?"

"Lonely. I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too. I almost called you last night, just to hear your voice."

"I wish you had. I was really depressed last night. I could have used the support."

"I wish I could hold you right now."

"I wish you could too. I miss being with you."

"I miss being with you too, but I know how important it is fo ryou to follow your dreams."

"I just wish it didn't involve being so far away."

"I know, but you'll be home soon."

"I guess . . ."

"How's your training going?"

"Its good. But it was better with you as a coach."

"I know nothing about gymnastics."

"I kink of liked that though."

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"I just really miss you."

"I really miss you too."

"How are the rangers?"

"They're good. They miss you."

"What about Kat? How's she working out?"

"She's not you."

"I'd think that's a good thing."

"It kind of is. But its not because she's here and you're not."

"Is she at least doing a good job?"

"I guess. But I'm pretty sick of having to save her all the time."

"She's new Tommy."

"I love you Kimberly."

"I love you too Sweetie . . . Isn't homecoming coming up soon?"

"I'm not going. I think I'll take AnneMarie to a movie or something instead."

"Tommy . . ."

"I'm not going without you."

"Tommy, you should go. You deserve to have some fun with your friends."

"So do you."

"I will when I come home for Christmas."

"What if I came to visit you?"

"That's not a good idea. I'm always practicing, and we wouldn't get ot really spend any time together."

"I hate this!"

"I do too. But I'll be home soon."

"Not soon enough though."

"Maybe I should just quit and come home."

"No! Absolutely not! You're where you should be."

"But I wish I wasn't. I miss you way too much!"

"I miss you too, but like you said, you'll be home soon. And I'm thinking maybe I'll come visit for Thanksgiving."

"Tommy, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Its really hard not having you around."

"Maybe it would be better . . . . ." Kimberly's voice trailed off.

"Maybe what would be better?" Tommy asked.

" . . . . . Nothing, never mid. I love you Tommy."

"I love you too. And I hate to do this, but I know you have practice to get to, and I need to get AnneMarie to school before I turn her into me."

"Yeah, that's a good idea . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Kim? . . . . . Are you ok?"

" . . . . . Yeah . . . . ." she lied.

"I love you so much! Call me later, ok?"

"I'll try."

"I love you Sweetie. Have a good day."

"I'll try. Tell everyone I said hi, and I miss them."

"I will."

"I miss you so much Tommy!"

"I miss you too. But we'll be together again soon."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I don't want to let you go."

"I know, I don't either."

"You're going to be late. I'll see you later."

"I love you Beautiful! More than you know!"

"I love you too Tommy! Have a good ay. And say hi to Zordon and Alpha for me."

"I will."

"I miss you!"

"I miss you too Honey."

"Bye Tommy. I love you."

"I love you too Kimberly." he said as he hung up the phone. Tommy stared silently at the phone in his hands, before setting it down, and finishing his breakfast.

"What did Kimberly say?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she entered the kitchen.

"She's coming home for Christmas . . ." Tommy said softly.

"That's wonderful!"

" . . . If it wasn't so far away . . . . ."

"Tommy, I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her!"

"Sorry, but that doesn't make it any easier! I'm an idiot for letting her go!" he said in a harsh voice, then got up and left the room.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	14. Wishes Do Come True

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Wishes Do Come True

~ ~ ~ Christmas Eve, 11:57pm ~ ~ ~

Tommy groaned as he laid in bed , staring up at the ceiling as the snow poured down out of the sky.

"I have blizzards!!!" he said sharply, feeling miserable. It had been snowing for 3 days straight, and thanks to the weather, every airport within 200 miles, had been shut down. "This isn't fair! Kimberly is supposed to be home for Christmas, and now she's stuck in Florida! Gosh, I hate this stupid holiday!!!" Tommy looked at the clock as it flipped to read 11:58pm. "I need cocoa . . . he moaned as he miserably climbed out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. "Oh great! Midnight carolers!" he groaned as the doorbell rang. Tommy slowly moved down the stairs , rolling his eyes as he neared the front door. The doorbell rang again as he got closer. "I hate carolers, I hate snow, and I hate Christmas!" he mumbled as he reached the door, and started to unlatch the lock. "Sing if you must, but keep it down because my sister is . . . . . . . ." Tommy started as he opened the door, but his voice caught in his throat.

"Sleeping? She should be!" a pleasant voice said, with a smile.

" . . . . . . . . . Kimberly!" Tommy said throwing his arms around the woman standing in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Tommy!" she said hugging him back as a tear escaped her eyes.

" . . . . . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . I'm so glad you're here! I didn't think I'd see you!"

"I didn't think so either. But I wanted to be here so bad, I called every cab company in Nevada, until I found one that would go out in the blizzard . . . I'm sorry its so late, but the weather is so bad, and the drive took forever . . . . ." Kimberly's voice trailed off as Tommy put a finger to her lips, and kissed her.

"Kimberly!" a cheerful voice said from behind Tommy.

"I thought I heard your voice! Welcome home Sweetie!" Mrs. Oliver said as she walked down the stairs with her husband.

"Hi! Merry Christmas!" Kimberly said cheerfully, pulling away from Tommy, and smiling at his parents.

"You must be freezing! Come inside!" Mr. Oliver told her. "Here, I'll get those." he said as Kimberly reached for her bags.

"Hi Honey! How are you?" Christine asked as she hugged Kimberly.

"Great now that I'm finally home!"

"How'd you manage to get a flight? I thought all the airports were closed?"

"They are! But I called every cab company is Las Vegas until I found one that was crazy enough to brave the storm!"

"Well we're glad you're here!" Mr. Oliver said giving he a hug. "Christmas just wouldn't be the same without you!"

"You must be starved! Come into the kitchen and I'll find you something to eat." Christine told her.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do! Come on Sweetheart, let's go get you warmed up while Thomas and Daniel take your things upstairs."

"Here, let me take your coat." Daniel offered as Kimberly began to unbutton her coat, and remove her scarf and gloves.

"Come with me Sweetie, I wanna her all about life in Florida!" Christine said as she put her arm around Kimberly, and led her into the kitchen.

"Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, standing up from her stool at the counter, and holding her arms out for her boyfriend as he entered the kitchen a couple minutes later. Tommy smiled as he moved closer, and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

" . . . . . I've missed you sooooo much!" he said as he hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I've missed you too. Merry Christmas Baby!" she said as Tommy loosened his arms a little bit, and moved to kiss her.

"I guess wishes really do come true!" Mr. Oliver said as he joined the group in the kitchen a minute later.

"Yes they do!" Tommy agreed as he pulled away smiling.

"Here's your sandwich Sweetheart." Christine said setting a plate on the counter. "Tommy, why don't you three go into the livingroom and start a fire. I'll bring you some cocoa when its ready."

"Thanks Christine!" Kimberly said sweetly, then followed the Oliver men out to the livingroom.

A few hours later, Kimberly laid in bed, wrapped tightly in Tommy's arms.

"You warm enough?" Tommy asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm perfect . . ." she answered softly as she gently moved her hand over Tommy's bare chest.

"You're Amazing, you know that?" Kimberly smiled as Tommy ran his fingers through her hair. "You're not only amazing, but beautiful, and warm, compassionate, gentle, graceful . . . . . You've got that heart stopping killer smile, gorgeous sparkling eyes, and the most angelic voice in the world . . . . ."

" . . . . . Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly said softly.

" . . . . . Did I mention how incredibly sexy you are? . . . . ." Kimberly blushed as Tommy kissed her forehead, then tilted her head up and gently kissed her lips. " . . . . . How'd I ever get so lucky? . . . . ." Tommy asked when he finally pulled away.

"What time is it?" Kimberly asked with a yawn.

"3:21. You look exhausted . . ."

"I'm ok . . . . ."

"We should get some sleep. AnneMarie will be up in a few hours." Tommy said kissing the top of her head again. "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"As long as you hold me close, I am . . ."

"I love you Kimberly." he said as he tightened his arms around her.

"I love you too Tommy." she said kissing him gently then snuggling into his arms, and drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	15. Christmas Gifts

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Christmas Gifts

"TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY!!!!!" AnneMarie cheered, dashing down the hall a few hours later. "Wake up everybody!!! SANTA CAME!!! ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!!" she said bursting into Tommy's room, and shaking him as hard as she could. "Tommy wake up! Its Christmas!!!"

"Ok, ok, I'm up . . ." he moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Tommy, its Christmas, come see!!!"

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute. Why don't' you go get my parents up, and I"ll meet you downstairs."

"Ok!" she said as she turned and ran out of the room.

Tommy smiled as he looked down and saw Kimberly sound asleep in his arms, snuggled as close to him as she could, with the blankets pulled up over her shoulders. "Hey Beautiful, its time to wake up . . ." he said softly as he ruffled her hair.

" . . . . . Hey . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, smiling as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful." Tommy said placing a gently kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmm . . . . ." Kimberly cooed softly.

"Did you sleep ok?" Tommy asked after pulling away.

"Perfect . . . What about you?"

"Never better." he answered as Kimberly gently traced a finger over his chest.

"I don't wanna move . . . . . Last night was like a dream . . . . . I'm not ready to wake up . . . . ."

" . . . . . Yeah, but we don't have much of a choice. I know an 8-year old who's dying for presents . . ."

"So give her presents. I would rather stay right here . . . . ."

"I know, but unfortunately we've gotta get up . . ."

" . . . I don't want to . . ."

"Me either, but we have to . . . Come on . . ."

"Ok . . . . ." Kimberly said as she slowly started to sit up, pulling a sheet up around her. " . . . . .Where are my clothes? . . . . ."

"I have no idea . . . . I tossed them somewhere . . . ."

"Thanks . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, as Tommy kissed her, then climbed out of bed to go get dressed. "Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a cute butt . . ." Kimberly said with a flirtation smile as she watched him head for the bathroom.

"I'm glad you think so!"

"Uh huh!" she said smiling brightly as she got up and headed toward her suitcase, which she spotted across the room.

"Are you ready for Christmas presents?"

"I don't need any. I've already gotten the best present of all!"

"And what was that?" Tommy asked as he stepped closer to her, and pulled Kimberly back into his arms.

"Just being here with you . . ."

"You're so Amazing!" Tommy said as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Tommy? Are you guys coming?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she knocked on the door a minute later.

"Yeah!" he answered as he slowly pulled away from Kimberly. "We'll be right there!"

"Sweetie? Do me a favor?" Kimberly asked.

"Anything!"

"Hand me that sweatshirt over there?"

"But that's my sweatshirt!"

"Exactly! Its big, warm, and smells like you! Its perfect!"

"Then what am I supposed to wear?"

"You can wear my sweatshirt if you'd like."

"Yeah, like that's gonna fit!"

"But I miss you. And I like wearing your clothes. It makes me feel better."

"What about that green flannel?"

"Its in my suitcase. I wear it every night."

"Oh really?!?"

"It sucks though, because it doesn't smell like you anymore."

"Well maybe I'll wear it while you're here, that way it'll smell like me when you have to leave."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"So can I wear your sweatshirt?"

"I guess. But now I have to find something to wear."

"Kimberly!!!!!" AnneMarie cheered as she dashed toward the couple entering the livingroom a couple minutes later.

"Hi Sweetie! Merry Christmas!" Kimberly said as she hugged her.

"Tommy said you weren't coming?"

"I almost didn't because of all the snow. But I surprised him really late last night!"

"How late?"

"Midnight!"

"Really!?! Did you see Santa?"

"No, but it looks like he came!"

"Sweetie, why don't you come open presents." Christine suggested as Tommy led Kimberly over to the couch.

"AnneMarie, why don't you pass out the presents." Daniel suggested as she sat down in front of the Christmas tree.

"So, what did you get me?" Kimberly asked as Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll see!"

"Ooohhh . . . . ."

"Oh please! You already said you don't need any present!"

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't like them!"

"Don't worry I got you something."

"Good, because I got you something too!"

"Tommy! Open my present!" AnneMarie said hurrying over to the couch with a large box in her arms.

"You got me a present?!?"

"Uh huh!"

"When then I guess I'd better open it!" Tommy said as he began ripping the brightly colored paper off the box. "Did you wrap this yourself?"

"Nana helped!"

"She's good at that, isn't she?"

"Uh huh!"

"Tommy, hurry up!" Kimberly told him.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Geez!" he said as he opened the box, and rummaged through the styrofoam popcorn to find his present. After a moment of rummaging, Tommy pulled out a certificate sized picture frame. "Oh WOW!! . . . . . AnneMarie, its beautiful! Did you draw this?"

"Yep!" she said proudly. "That's you and me and Kimberly!"

"I see! And who are those people?"

"That's Nata and That's Pappi!"

"Cool! And who's that right there, floating above all of us?"

"That's my mom! She's an angel in heaven, who's watching all of us!"

"Yes she is!" Tommy agreed with a warm smile.

"You like the picture? Its your wedding!"

"My wedding?" Tommy asked curiously.

"You said you were going to get married someday."

"That I did . . ."

"Its beautiful Sweetie!" Kimberly told her.

"Yes it is!" Tommy agreed with a bright smile. "Thank you AnneMarie, I love it!"

"Really?!?"

"Really! Come here." Tommy said holding his arms out for her. Tommy hugged AnneMarie tight, then kissed her cheek before letting go. "I really do love it Sweetie. I never knew you had so much talent."

"Good! I love you Tommy."

"And I love you!"

"AnneMarie, why don't you come open a present." Christine said, holding out a package for her.

"Hey Tommy?" Kimberly whispered. "Do you think that maybe someday this will be our family?" Tommy smiled and kissed the top of her head as he slid his arms back around her.

" . . . . . Yeah . . . . ." he answered softly. " . . . . .Someday it will be us . . . . ." Kimberly's smiled brightened as she snuggled closer to Tommy.

"Hey Kimberly," Daniel said playfully. "nice sweatshirt!"

"Thank you!" she said blushing. "I stole it from your son!"

"So I see! It looks a little big . . ."

"It is! But I like it this way!"

"Tommy, you need to wash that thing." Christine told him. "I'm sure it stinks by now."

"Actually, it doesn't smell at all Mom."

"Yes it does actually!" Kimberly told him. "It smells like cologne."

"Why is why you stole it!"

"Yep!" Kimberly answered proudly.

"COOL!!!" Look what Santa gave me!" AnneMarie said excitedly.

"How cute!" Christine said with a smile. "That doll looks just like you!"

"Awesome!" Kimberly agreed.

"Now we have two munchkins!" Tommy said jokingly.

"Ok Kimberly, here you go!" Christine said holding out a present.

"Cool! Thank you!"

"That's not the one from me, is it?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, its from my mom." Kimberly said reading the tag.

"She sent all our presents here a couple weeks ago." Christine told her. "She wanted them to get her extra early since she couldn't make it out this year."

"It stinks she couldn't make it. But she's meeting me in Florida for the Pan Global Games in February. So at least I'll get to see her then." Kimberly said as she opened her present.

"Do you miss your Mommy?" AnneMarie asked.

"I miss her a lot!" Kimberly answered, giving AnneMarie a sympathetic smile.

"I miss my mommy too."

"Oh yes, I've got cool shoes!" Kimberly said proudly as she pulled a pair of shiny black sandals out of the box on her lap.

"Great, just what you don't need!" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Those are cute!" Christine told her. "I wish my mom would buy me cold shoes in Paris!"

"Mom, you can have some of Kimberly's. She's only got about 5,000 pairs!" Tommy told her.

"More like 100 pairs!" Kimberly corrected him.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Ok, ok. 101."

"Yeah right!" Tommy said laughing. "I helped you pack for Florida, remember?"

"Don't make me punish you!" Kimberly said jokingly as Christine handed AnneMarie a present to pass to Daniel.

"Tommy, stop." Kimberly said a few hours later as Tommy kissed her neck. "Your parents are in the next room."

"So . . ."

"So, you gotta cut it out! Its not playtime."

"But it could be." he said as he continued to kiss her.

"Not right now. Come on Tommy."

"Kimberly, your mom is on the phone." Christine called from the next room.

"Coming!" Kimberly called back, as she pushed Tommy away.

"Tommy, what time are you guys heading to Kat's?" Christine asked, as they entered the kitchen.

"1:00."

"Ok. Your grandparents should be here for dinner at 5. Please make it a point to not be late, for once."

"I'll try my best." he told her.

"Tommy, will you come built a snowman with me?" AnneMarie asked as she entered the rom.

"Sure Munchkin. Go get your coat and gloves on, and I'll meet you outside.

"Get your had and scarf too, Sweetie." Christine told her. "We don't want you getting sick."

An hour later, Tommy and Kimberly were in Tommy's room getting ready to head over to Kat's for the Ranger Christmas party.

"Honey, do you have to do that right now?" Kimberly asked, trying to curl her hair as Tommy once again began kissing her neck.

"Uh huh . . ."

"Would you mind stopping while I finish getting ready?"

"Can't . . ."

"And why not?"

"Cause its Christmas . . ."

"So . . ."

"So, I want to make sure you get everything you deserve."

"I already have . . ."

"So . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . . ."

Fine . . . . . But hurry up, I've got an idea." he said as he let go of her, and walked away.

"Tommy, dinner is going to be at 6 instead of 5." Christine said as he rejoined the family in the livingroom a few minutes later. "You can spend an extra hour with your friends if you'd like."

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	16. Alone

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

Author's Note: This is the shortest of all the chapters, but hey, I have a reason. ;-)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Alone

January 29, 1998

9:15pm

Dear Tommy,

Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has be as ready as I'll ever be for the competition.

Tommy, this is the hardest letter that I've ever had to write.

You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. Its been both wonderful and painful at he same time . . . . . Tommy . . . . . I've met someone else . . . . .

Tommy, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. And everything would be perfect, if it weren't for hurting you . . . . . But I have to follow my heart . . . . .

I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me.

Kimberly

Tommy read the letter over for the millionth time that day. From the second her heard Adam mutter the words, his heart had been broken. Earlier, Tommy had run out of the youth center and away from his friends, finally finding himself at the lake where he desperately tried to find solace from his problems.

Not even a month ago, Kimberly had been in his arms, making love with him, for hours on end. They were happy together, enjoying the moments they had. How could it have possibly all gone wrong? His perfect life was now completely shattered into tiny little pieces, and all his hopes and dreams were crushed, as Tommy's worst fears came pouring down on him. Tears streamed down Tommy's face as memories rushed through his mind, or the one girl who meant more than anything to him, in the world. The reason he woke up in the morning, and for the smile on his face. The reason he had hope, and the courage to weather any storm. Kimberly was his life line. The person who loved him, and held him up. The one who stood by him, always cheering him on, making him believe that he was the luckiest man on the planet; the only man in existence . . . . . Kimberly was the girl he held high on a pedestal; his source for everything; the girl he planned to marry . . . . . They had promised to spend the rest of their lives together . . . . . . . . . But now all those dreams came crashing down as reality invaded their lives. Kimberly was gone. And like before, when Tommy had lost his powers, he was left lost and heart broken . . . Only this time, he was all alone.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	17. Turbo Time

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Turbo Time

2 Years Later ~ Turbo Movie ~ July 11, 2000

After the battle was all over, and the hostages had been rescued, everyone was hanging out at Kat's house for a reunion party.

"Kimberly . . . . ." Jason said stepping up behind her, as she stared at a picture on the mantle.

" . . . . . They look so happy . . . . ." she said softly.

"Kimberly, don't do this to yourself."

"When was this taken?"

"I think that was homecoming . . . I'm not quite sure."

" . . . . . Tommy and Kat look happy together . . . . ."

"Not as happy as you two do . . . . . He still loves you Kimberly . . . . ."

"Don't be ridiculous Jase. I gave him up, and obviously he's moved on."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't still have feelings for you."

"Jason . . . . ."

"Why don't you let me take you home. You don't need to deal with this right now."

" . . . I'm ok . . . . ."

"No you aren't. Come on Kim, let's get out of here." Kimberly looked at Jason as he held his hand out for her. She wanted to leave, but it was hard.

"Hey guys!" Rocky said stepping up next to them.

"Hey Rocko." Jason said, not taking his eyes off of Kimberly.

"Is everything ok?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah . . . . . Uh, we're gonna bail. Kimberly has an early flight."

"Ok. Kim, its great to see you again! Don't be a stranger." he said, giving her a gently hug. " . . . . . And don't worry about them. You're still number one . . ." he whispered in her ear as he slowly let go.

"Thanks Rocky." she said forcing a smile.

"Don't worry about everyone else, I'll tell them you said goodbye. Go get some rest, its been a long day for all of us."

"Thanks Bro." Jason said as Kimberly slowly took his hand, and followed him out of the house.

  
  
  
  


A Few Hours Later

  
  
  
  


"Hey, has anyone seen Jason and Kimberly?" Tommy asked as they cleaned up and got ready to leave.

"Not for a while . . ." Tanya answered, looking around the room.

"They left a few hours ago, I saw them talking to Rocky." Justin told them.

"Hey Rocko! Where'd Jason and Kim go?" Tommy asked.

"They left a few hours ago. Kimberly has an early flight."

"Why didn't they say goodbye?" Katherine asked.

"They were both really tired, so I told them I'd say goodbye for them."

"I wish you'd told us man, I never even got a chance to talk to them." Tommy complained.

"No one did." Justin added.

"Sorry, you looked busy." Rocky answered. "I'd better get going too, my back is hurting again. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." he said grabbing his coat then heading out the door.

Early the next morning, Tommy drove across town to the hotel Jason and Kimberly were staying in, and walked into the lobby to the front desk, to get their room number. He politely rang the bell, and waited for assistance.

"Good Morning!" a cheerful voice said as a young lady greeted him.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine, that has a room here. His name is Jason Lee Scott."

"Yes, just one moment . . . . ." he lady said punching the name into the computer. "Mr. Scott is on the fourth floor in room 407 . . . . . Oh! But it looks like he and his wife checked out a few hours ago."

"They did?"

"I'm sorry Sit, they're no longer with us."

"Thanks . . ." Tommy said flatly.

"Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully as Tommy turned and walked away. Tommy wakled to his car, got in, and decided to head to the airport to see if he could catch them.

"Can I help you sir?" a man asked as Tommy scoured the many flight schedules for the day.

"Maybe . . . I'm looking for a couple of friends. They'd be on a flight to Florida . . . But I don't know which airline."

"Oh . . . Well then I've got bad news for you . . . The only two flights we hve into Florida are for Miami and Orlando. And unfortunately they both boarded about an hour ago.

"Great . . . . . So they're not here."

"I'm sorry sir, they're not."

"Thanks" Tommy said flatly as he turned and left the airport.

"Hey, did you find them?" Tanya asked as Tommy joined his friends at the youth center a couple hours later.

"No. They checked out of the hotel really early, and by the time I got to the airport, both Florida flights had already been boarded."

"What about later flights?" Adam asked.

"The guy I talked to said there were only two today. One to Orlando, and one to Miami. And they both boarded an hour before I got there."

"Im sorry Sweetie, I know how much you wanted to say hi." Katherine said slipping an arm around her boyfriend.

"Its fine, I'll try calling Jason later."

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Really, its fine. I've gotta go teach a class." he said, then quickly walked away.

  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	18. Forever Reunions

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Forever Reunions  
  
  
  


1 Year Later ~ August 3, 2001  
  
  
  


"Tommy!" a surprised voice said.  
  


"Hi . . . Um . . . . . . I thought we could talk . . ."  
  


"Tommy . . . . . Its been a really long time . . ."  
  


"I know. That's why I'm here . . . You disappeared before I got a chance to say hi . . ."  
  


"I had an early flight."  
  


"I heard. Do you have a few minutes?"  
  


"What's this about? She asked stepping aside to let him in.  
  


"I've been doing a lot of thinking . . . . . I just got back from a red ranger mission in Space . . ."  
  


"I know, Jason called."  
  


"You guys talk a lot?"  
  


"I guess."  
  


"Kimberly . . . . . Look . . . . . Its been 3 years . . . . . And I know that a lot has happened. And we've all changed . . . . . . . . . But no matter what's happened, one thing has always remained the same for me . . . . . . . . ."  
  


"Tommy . . . . ."  
  


"Kimberly, I don't know how else to say this . . . . . I know you broke up with me, and I 'm sure you had a good reason . . . You ripped my heart out with that letter, and even though I was really hurt and angry at the time, the only thing that hurts now, is not having you in my life. I know its been a long time, and I know we haven't talked at all. But there is a little girl back in Angel Grove who loves you, and misses you like crazy! And every single night, she asks me when you're coming home, and every single night, I tell her that I don't know . . . . . . . . . And I know that I"m one to talk, because I haven't exactly been there for her very much lately . . . But I love my sister, and I 'm trying to be what she needs . . . But its really hard to do that when I don't have what I need . . . . ."  
  


"Tommy look . . . . . I know how much you love your sister. And AnneMarie loves you right back . . . . . She wants you to be happy, and if that means spending all your time at the track, she understands . . . You love racing, even if it takes you away from your family. And AnneMarie loves watching you. She's happy because she sees that you are. And you're what's most important to her."  
  


"You've talked to AnneMarie?" Tommy asked surprised.  
  


" . . . . . She started writing to me again about a month ago . . . . . You didn't know?" Tommy hung his head.  
  


" . . . . . . I haven't really been home . . . . ."  
  


"Tommy . . . . . Your sister is a beautiful, smart, remarkable young woman, and she's got you to thank for that! . . . . . She won her karate math last wee, and she said she couldn't have done it if it weren't for her wonderful coach . . . . . . . . . Tommy, you might be gone a lot, but you're there when she needs you, and that's what counts."  
  


"I had no idea she's been confiding in you . . . . ." Tommy said softly. Kimberly reached for a picture that sat in a frame on a nearby table, and handed it to Tommy.  
  


" . . . . . Look at how happy she is . . . . . AnneMarie loves you so much! Between you teaching her karate, and Kat teaching her ballet . . . . . She's got 2 really great parents!"  
  


"Kat is in London . . . . ."  
  


"So! She'll be home soon!"  
  


" . . . . . No . . . . . Kat and I . . . . .We're not together anymore . . . . . . . . She's moved on . . . . ."  
  


"Oh Tommy . . . . . . . . . I had no idea. I'm so sorry!"  
  


"I'm not sure if AnneMarie knows . . . . . . . . ."  
  


"She probably does . . . She's always been really smart . . . . ."  
  


"She likes you better than Kat anyway, and I'm sure she wold rather have you home, than her. She misses you."  
  


"And I miss her. But Tommy, my life is here now. I can't just walk away from it."  
  


"But you can walk away from Angel Grove . . . . ."  
  


"That was 3 ½ years ago. And you told me that too!"  
  


"Because I thought you'd be back."  
  


"Things change."  
  


"Angel Grove is home."  
  


"Not anymore, not for me."  
  


"Kimberly, come on . . . . ."  
  


"What do you want from me Tommy?!? You want me to drop my life? Drop everything I have here, and run back to California with you, like nothing has changed?!? Well I'm sorry! I can't do that!"  
  


"Kimberly, nothing has changed . . . . ."  
  


"Yes it has! Tommy, look at you . . . . Look at yourself in the mirror, and tell me that nothing has changed! You're the biggest change of them all!"  
  


"Oh, so just because I cut my hair, everything has suddenly changed?!? Please Kimberly! Its hair! Look at yourself! Your hair has changed too!"  
  


"Its not just your hair Tommy! There's other stuff too!"  
  


"Oh really!?! Like what!?!" he asked getting irritated.  
  


"Like me Tommy! I've changed! I've changed most of all! I'm not eh same stud girl, who was hopelessly in love with you 3 years ago! I"m not the same girl who hung on every word you said, and thought she couldn't live without you! Because I have! And I am! I don't need you to sit here and take care of me for the rest of my life. I don't need you to walk me to class and protect me from the bullies. And I don't need you standing here telling me to come home to a place I don't even know any more, because 'nothing has changed!' Like it or not Tommy, change happens!"  
  


"Fine! Change happens! And you know what? You're right! I have changed! I turned stupid! And you wanna know how I know? Because I'm here! For some obviously completely STUPID reason, I came to Florida, hoping that if I told you that I love you, you'd come back to me, and give me another chance! But you know what? I was wrong! And you're right about something else too! You've changed. You're not the same girl I fell in love with all those yeas ago . . . . . I don't even know you." he said in a stern voice, then turned and left the apartment, leaving Kimberly all alone as she broke down in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	19. Punching Numbers

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

Author's Note: Ok, so remember when I said that "Alone" was the shortest chapter ever? Well, I kinda lied. ;-) This one is slightly shorter . . . Happy Reading! =D

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Punching Numbers

3 Months Later

November 17, 2001

"Hello?" Kimberly said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Kimberly?"

"Yeah?"

"This is AnneMarie."

"Hey Sweetheart! How are you?"

"I need you." she said with a sniffle.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Tommy was in a really bad accident."

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?"

"I don't know. They haven't told us anything."

"Ok, "m on my way. I'm catching the first flight out. Hang in there, ok?"

"I'll try. Thanks Kimberly."

"You're welcome Sweetie. See you soon." Kimberly said hanging up the phone. "Jason!!!"

"What's wrong?" he called from the other room.

"Tommy was in a bad accident! We have to go!"

"Oh, you pack, I'll call the airport!" he told her as he reached for the phone, and began punching numbers.

  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	20. Home Sweet Hospital

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Home Sweet Hospital

8 Hours Later

Kimberly and Jason walked into the 5th floor waiting room of Angel Grove Memorial Hospital to find a few of their friends, and Tommy's family sitting around in silence.

"Hey . . ." Kimberly said softly, laying a gentle hand on Mrs. Oliver's shoulder.

"Kimberly! What are you doing here?!?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"AnneMarie called me . . . How is he?"

"We're not quite sure . . . . . Tommy had to have reconstructive surgery on both knees, and he broke a couple ribs and both legs. So far, that's all we know of, other than him being covered in cuts and bruises."

"Can we see him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah . . . Down the hall, 3rd door on the left . . . AnneMarie is in with him now, but he's not awake."

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Oliver." Jason said, then led Kimberly down the hallway. "You ready for this?" he asked as they approached the door.

"Its like deja vu . . . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Yeah, kinda . . ." Jason said as he slowly opened the door. "Knock Knock . . . . ." AnneMarie looked up as she heard the soft voice from across the room.

"Kimberly!"

"Hi Sweetie, how are you holding up?"

"Hi . . . . ."

"How'd surgery go?" Kimberly asked.

"Ok I guess. He's pretty messed up."

"We heard . . . . ."

"Nana says its worse than last time . . . . ." Kimberly closed her eyes and leaned back against Jason as he slid his arm around her. "What happened last time?"

" . . . . . Tommy got hurt in a monster attack and broke his arm sand collarbone, and bruised his ribs." Jason told her.

"He was in a coma for 12 days, and didn't have a memory when he woke up." Kimberly added.

" . . . . . So Nana is right . . . . ." AnneMarie said softly.

"Nana is always right . . . . ." Kimberly mumbled. Tears began to fill AnneMarie's eyes as she looked back at her brother. Kimberly followed her gaze. Tommy looked so small in the bed, his face and arms all cut and bruised. He was hooked up to several different machines, all making a different humming or beeping noise. "Come here Sweetie." Kimberly said holding her arms out for AnneMarie.

" . . . . . Kimberly, I"m so scared . . . . ."

"I know Sweetie, we all are."

"But its going to be ok . . ." Jason said wrapping his arms around Kimberly as she held AnneMarie. "Tommy is a tough guy. He's pulled through before, and he'll do it all again now."

"AnneMarie, why don't you go take a break." Kimberly told her. "Go get a soda or something . . ."

" . . . . . I don't want to leave my bother." AnneMarie said wiping at her eyes.

"I'll stay with him." Kimberly offered. "Jase . . . . ."

"Let's go get a soda." he said, holding out a hand for AnneMarie.

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said as he led AnneMarie out of the room. Kimberly sighed as she turned back to Tommy, tears filling her eyes as she moved closer, and sat down next to the bed. Kimberly closer her eyes as tears began to stream out, and make their way down her face. Up until the argument a few months ago, she hadn't even seen Tommy, except for the short time after Muranthius. " . . . . . . . . . Tommy . . . . . . . . Tommy, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I'm so so sorry . . . . . . . . . I feel like this is somehow all my fault . . . . . I never meant to hurt you, but lately, it seems like its all I've been doing . . . . . . . . . I wrote that letter because I was scared . . . I was all alone, and couldn't stand not having you with me . . . I love d you so much it hurt! But I'm stupid, and I ran away . . . . .I'm so sorry I hurt you Tommy. I was just so afraid to go on without you, so I cut you off, and broke your heart . . . . . And then when you decided to finally come after me, I hurt you even more . . . . . And now here you are in the hospital . . . Again . . . . . . . . And I can't help but think that somehow, this is all my fault . . . . . . . . And you're not the stupid one; I am . . . . . I ran away from you because I was afraid of what I was feeling . . . And now here you are, back in the hospital, with everyone waiting for you to wake up. Waiting to throw their arms around you, and tell you how much they love you . . . . . . . . I'm so scared Tommy! I don't know what to do!"

" . . . . . So don't do anything . . . . ." a voice said from across the room. " . . . . . Just be her for him . . . . ." Kimberly looked up to see a tall young man with the same long brown hair that Tommy used to have, and the same chocolate brown eyes.

"Who . . . . . Who are you?" Kimberly asked, stumbling on the words, as she quickly wiped at her face.

"David, David Trueheart . . . I'm Tommy and AnneMarie's older brother . . . . ."

"Brother? . . . . . That's impossible . . . . ."

"Nothing is impossible. Not if you believe."

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore . . ."

"Try believing in yourself . . . That's the first step . . . . .And believe in love . . . . . Tommy loves you Kimberly Hart . . . He loves you more than anything . . ."

"How . . . . . How'd you know my name?

"Tommy talks about you all the time . . . . You're the only girl he's ever loved . . . . . . . . . I heard about what happened in Florida . . . . . I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have encouraged him to go down there."

"What do you mean?"

" . . . . . I know how much my little brother adores you . . . Even though you two haven't been together for quite some time, he's still always talking about you . . . . . How beautiful and talented you are, how much he misses you, but how glad he is that you are following your dreams . . . . . No matter how much his heart aches for you, he'd rather have you in the Olympics, than on his arm . . . . . . . . Tommy loves you Kimberly, and he thinks about you every single minute, of every single day . . . . ." David told her.

"How can he love me, when all I ever do is hurt him?"

"Kimberly . . . . . When you love someone, you don't care about anything but the happiness of that other person. Even if it means you aren't happy yourself . . . . ."

" . . . . . Tommy has always been the selfless one . . . . ." Kimberly said with a sniffle.

"He told me something this morning . . . . . Tommy said that he's sick of being unhappy . . . He didn't want to know how his life would tun out, if he kept going the way he was . . . . . Tommy decided today, that no matter how much it hurt, or what it cost him, he was going to do everything in his power to make himself happy, because the sadness and depression just weren't worth it anymore . . .So starting today, he was going to start over. He was going to have the life he always dreamed of, with the people he loves the most . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . So he goes and crashes his car . . . . . . . ." Kimberly said softly. " . . . . . . . . Some way to be happy . . . . . . ."

"Can I ask you something?"

" . . . . . I guess so . . . . . ."

"Do you love my brother?" Kimberly sighed as she looked at David, another tear rolling down her face.

" . . . . . I try not to . . . . . . . . . ."

"Then tell him . . ." David told her in a soft voice, then turned and walked out the door.

More tears rolled down Kimberly's face as she looked back to Tommy She cried as she thought about what David had said to her.

"You ok?" Jason asked as he walked back into the room a few minutes later. Kimberly just looked at him, then back to Tommy as another tear rolled down her face. "Kimberly, you do know that none of this is your fault."

"Have you met Tommy's brother?" she asked with a sniffle.

"David? Yeah?"

"Do you wanna know what he said to me?"

"I can imaging. He tends to tell it like it is."

"Yeah well, he didn't need to this time. I already know I screwed up."

" Kim, I'm so sorry." he said sitting down next to her. "I had no idea he was even here."

"You wanna know what hurts even more? He looks just like Tommy!"

"There's a definite family resemblance."

"That's an understatement . . . At first I thought I was seeing things.

"I did too when I first met him."

"Is he any more like Tommy?"

"They're both pigheaded and stubborn as heck, if that's what you're asking."

"Jason, I miss him . . . . ."

"I know . . . He's gonna pull through this. I promise!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's Tommy. He's pulled through before."

"But last time he had something to fight for."

"Kimberly, don't do this to yourself."

"I can't help it Jase. I miss him so much! And I was such a jerk when he showed up in Florida! All Tommy wanted, was for me to love him again, and all I could do, was start a fight!"

"Kimberly, give yourself a break. Its been 3 years! He was stupid to expect you to run into his arms like nothing ever happened in the first place!"

"But that's all I wanted to do anyway! Only I wouldn't let myself. So I started a fight instead."

"Come on Kim. Quit blaming yourself. Its not going to help anything."

"I can't help it Jase . . ."

"Tommy crashed his race car. And it was in no way your fault."

"You shouldn't . . . Tommy is injured pretty bad, but he'll pull through. Just like he always does." David said as he reentered the room. "The only thing you're guilty of, if anything, is being the woman he loves."

  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	21. Awakening

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Awakening

Next Day - 7:30am

"Oh, Owww . . . . ." a soft voice whined. Kimberly's eyes snapped open at the sound, and searched the room for the voice's owner, but all she saw was Tommy laying in the bed. " . . . . . Owwwww . . . . ." the voice whined again.

" . . . .T . . . . . Tommy?" Kimberly questioned.

"K . . . . . Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy murmured as she stood up from her chair, and moved closer to the bed. "W . . . . . . What are . . . . . You doing here? . . . . ."

"Your sister called me . . . She said you were in the hospital, and that she needed me . . . . . Are you in any pain?" Tommy just looked at her, not believing she was actually there. "Tommy, tell me what hurts."

"I'm fine . . ." he said wincing in pain as he slightly moved his head.

"No you aren't. I'm calling a doctor."

" . . . . . Kim . . . . ."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." she said bending down to gently kiss Tommy's forehead, then reaching for the phone. "The doctor will be in here in a few minutes."

"Wh . . . . . What happened?"

"You crashed your race car Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly watched as a very pained expression crossed his face.

" . . . . . Is . . . . .Is it ok?" he choked out.

"No . . . Your uncle said it was totaled . . . . .You're lucky to be alive Tommy . . ." Tommy closed his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Tommy, I'm so sorry . . . . ."

"Was . . . . . Was anybody hurt?"

" . . . . .Only you . . . . ." Kimberly said trying to keep her voice steady as she fought to hold back her tears. Another tear slipped down Tommy's cheek as he opened his eyes to see Kimberly's pained face.

"Good Morning!" the doctor said in a cheerful voice as he entered Tommy's hospital room "Mr. Oliver! Its nice to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

"He's in a lot of pain, but he's as stubborn as a mule, so he'll never admit it." Kimberly told him.

"Is that so? Well Mr. Oliver, I believe you've met our match! This crazy girl has been next to you since she got here yesterday, and refuses to leave!"

"He'd do the same for me." Kimberly told him. "Can you give him something for the pain?"

"Yes, but I've got a few questions first . . . can you tell me where you hurt?"

" . . . . . Other than my heart . . . . ." Tommy said giving Kimberly a look.

"Tommy, be serious!" she scolded him.

"Your heart hurts?" The doctor questioned.

"We had a fight last time we saw each other . . . . ." Kimberly clarified.

"Oh . . . . . Tommy, why don't you tell me what hurts . . ."

" . . . . . Ev . . . . . Everything . . . . . My arms . . .my legs . . .head, back . . . . .neck . . . . . Everything . . . . ."

"Are you dizzy at all?"

"No . . . Just have a headache . . . . ."

"Well I can tell you a lot of why you hurt . . . . . Tommy, you crashed your stock car yesterday morning. And from the pictures I saw, and judging by your injuries, I'd say the outlook doesn't look very good for the car . . . . . But on the other hand, you should be just fine . . . . . You shattered both of your kneecaps, so we had to do reconstructive surgery on those, and you broke your femur. Other than that, you've just got some minor cuts and bruises. But you should make a complete recovery, in time."

"How much time?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, the whiplash should only last a few weeks. And the broken leg, 6 weeks . . . But as far as your knees, you're a very lucky man! But unfortunately, its going to be quite some time before you'll be back to normal. But as long as you go to physical therapy, and work real hard, without overdoing it, you should make a complete recovery. Maybe even by Christmas! But I don't think you'll be racing again any time soon . . . ." Tommy closed his eyes as the doctor's words sunk in deep.

" . . . . . I wanna be alone . . . . ." Tommy finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Ok, let me give you something for the pain, then we'll get out of your way." the doctor said, pulling a syringe from his pocket and emptying its contents into Tommy's IV line.

"Kimberly, you too . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Me too, what?"

"I need to be alone."

"And you want me to go . . ."

" . . . . . Come on, he'll be fine." the doctor said as he finished writing some notes on Tommy's chart.

"Fine . . ." Kimberly said with a sigh. "I'm going to go call your mom."

"He'll be ok . . ." the doctor said as he followed Kimberly out of the room. "I think he just needs to clear his head"

" . . . . . No offense, but you don't know him like I do. Tommy shuts himself off from the world when he's upset."

"Well maybe you should give him a few minutes, before you go back in."

"Kimberly . . ." a voice said from behind the doctor.

"AnneMarie! Hi Sweetie! Hi Christine!" Kimberly said forcing a smile.

"Hi Sweetie. How's Tommy?" Christine asked.

"He woke up a few minutes ago . . ."

"I'm going to go see him." AnneMarie said hurrying away as Kimberly looked down at her feet.

"Kimberly, tell me." Christine told her.

"He told me to leave . . . . ." she said softly.

"Sweetie . . . . ."

"Mrs. Oliver . . ."

"Yes?" she said turning to the doctor.

"Mrs. Oliver, our son is awake as you know, but he's not recovered, nor will he be for quite a while. Tommy has at least 6 weeks in the cast for his broken femur. Then after that comes off, he will need to spend several months in physical therapy, working to get the strength back in his legs before he will be able to walk again. And you need to be sure he doesn't work too hard, because overdoing it can cause more harm than good . . . I understand your son is a fighter, but it is imperative that he pays strict attention to his recovery or he will hinder himself, severely . . . I don't expect a speedy recovery at all, as the injuries to Tommy's legs are pretty extensive. Unfortunately, your son won't be racing stock cars again for quite some time."

"He knows, doesn't he?" Christine asked as she saw Kimberly drop her head.

"Yes he does."

"Ok. We'll deal with it." Christine said forcing a smile. "Thank you Doctor Meyers, we appreciate all you've done."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back to check on your son a little later."

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	22. Betting on It

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to everyone who's asked, but I refuse to even hint at what is to come. You'll just have to wait to find out. Sorry, but happy reading! =)

Betting on It

Meanwhile, in Tommy's room . . .

"Tommy?" AnneMarie said softly, walking into her brother's room.

]

" . . . . . I'd like to be alone . . . . ."

"Ok, I just wanted to come see you . . . I'm glad you're ok. I was really scared."

" . . . . . AnneMarie . . . . ." he said softly.

"I love you Tommy . . ."

"I know . . ." he said holding his hand out for her. AnneMarie moved closer to Tommy, and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok!"

" . . . . . Where's Mom?"

"She's talking to Kimberly and the doctor . . . I hope its ok, I was so scared yesterday, I called Kimberly and begged her to come home."

" . . . . . Its fine . . . . ."

"Are you sure? Because I can ask her to leave."

" . . . . . No . . . . . Will you do something for me though?"

"Anything."

" . . Just sit with me . . ."

"Of course." AnneMarie said climbing onto the bed next to him. "I'm really glad you're ok!"

" . . . I'm always ok . . . . ." Tommy said as AnneMarie snuggled up next to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

" . . . . . You know you can . . ."

" . . . . . Do you still love Kimberly, even though you broke up?"

" . . . . . AnneMarie . . . . ." Tommy started as he gently stroked her arm. " . . . . . Sweetie . . . . . Kimberly and I . . . . . . . . . Things happen sometimes . . . . . And . . . . ."

"Tommy, I'm not 8 anymore."

"I know . . . . . Its just . . . . ."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"No . . . . . I just know you."

" . . . . . Just promise me you won't say anything . . ."

"She loves you too Tommy . . . . ."

" . . . . . Kimberly told you that? . . . . ."

" . . . No . . . She told you . . . I heard her yesterday while you were sleeping."

"AnneMarie . . ."

"I won't say anything. I promise!"

" . . . Its complicated . . ."

"It isn't enough, is it?"

"What isn't enough?"

"Love . . . . . ." Tommy sighed and took a deep breath.

" . . . . . Not this time . . . . ."

" . . . . . I thought so . . . . . But do you think you'll be back together in the future?"

"Maybe . . . . . . It depends on Kimberly . . . . If she decides she's ready for a family, then maybe things will work out . . . . . . But I can't promise you anything . . . You're the most important person in my life right now. And nothing is going to change that . . . Not even how I feel about Kimberly . . .You come first . . ."

" . . . . . If it helps . . . . . I really lover her."

"I know you do. I do too." Tommy told her.

"Hey,, can I come in?" Christine asked a couple minutes later.

"Up to you." Tommy said softly, not moving from holding his sister.

"How are you feeling Sweetie?"

"I'm ok, I guess."

"AnneMarie, you look comfortable."

"I am." she said with a smile.

"So your brother is now a pillow?"

"Yep! And a comfy one too!" she said as Tommy stroked her head, as it laid on his shoulder.

"Its funny, the only girl I've ever see, curled up with Tommy, is Kimberly . . . . ."

"Well I'm number one now." AnneMarie told her. "He likes me better."

"Tommy always wanted a little sister."

"Knock Knock." a voice said from the doorway.

"Hey David!" Christine said in her usual cheerful voice. "Come on in!"

"Hey Bro, how are you?" David asked.

"Ok . . ."

"You look better than you did yesterday."

"Gee, thanks!" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Where's your Dad?"

"He's at work." Christine answered. "He had some things to take care of, but he'll be back when he's finished."

"Did anyone call Kimberly and Jason?"

"Kimberly is here somewhere. She said she would call Jason for us I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Oh . . ." David answered. "That's good."

"No!" Tommy said seeing the look his brother gave him. "I can't right now."

"Well you've gotta do it sometime, and now seems pretty good to me!"

"Mom, tell him to stop picking on me! My life is my business, and I'll screw it up if I want to!"

"More like let other people screw it up for you . . ." David muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Boys stop!" Christine said sternly. "David, your brother is hurt pretty badly, and its not a good time for him to be doing anything except focusing on his recovery."

"Well I think Kimberly would be more than willing to help him out. She already flew all the way out here, so Tommy might as well give her a reason to stay!"

"David, stop! I'll deal with it when I feel like it!"

"Tommy, how do you know she isn't booking a flight home right now?" David argues.

"Are you done now?"

"No! You need to talk to her! Its what you've been wanting for 3 years! And now is a really good time!"

"Do you not remember what happened when I flew to Florida a few months ago?!? I can't just forget about it!"

"But you can forget about her?!? Tommy, that's wrong!"

"Why can't you just stay out of it?!?"

"Are we interrupting something?" Jason asked as he walked into the room with Kimberly behind him.

"Do it! NOW!" David said sternly. "Come on AnneMarie, let's go get a soda.

"I love you Tommy!" AnneMarie said kissing his cheek, then got up and took David's hand as he left the room.

"I"m going to go call your father." Christine told him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Mom, you can stay." Tommy said, making one last attempt to keep his mom in the room.

"I know Sweetie. But your friends flew in to see you, and you all deserve some time alone."

"Thanks Mr. Oliver." Jason said with a gentle smile as Christine stepped past him, exiting the room.

"Hey Jase." Tommy said softly. I didn't know you were here."

"I flew in with Kimberly . . . How are you feeling?"

"I'm not. That's the beauty of drugs."

"So you have no pain at all?"

"Does heart pain count?"

"Tommy, stop it!" Kimberly snapped.

"Why should I? You don't have to be here, you know!" he snapped back.

"I'm here because your sister asked me to come!"

"Well you've done your little girl scout duty, so you can leave."

"Tommy, that was low!" Jason snapped.

"You don't have to be such a jerk, you know!" Kimberly added.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I just offend you?!"

"Stop it Tommy!" Jason said again. "You know, if this wasn't your room, I'd kick you out!"

"So leave!"

"Damn it Tommy!"

"You know, we fly all the way across the country when your sister tells us you were in a bad accident, and all you can do, is be a complete jerk! I"m starting to wish we hadn't come!" Kimberly said angrily.

"So why did you?" Tommy asked in a nasty voice.

"Because even though you don't deserve it, there are people in this world who actually care about you, and worry when you get hurt!"

"Oh, you mean like you cared about me 3 months ago!?!"

"Don't do this to me!"

"Why? Because you're the only one allowed to care, then snap 2 seconds later? Because the entire universe revolves around you?!?"

"Fine! I'm leaving! Have a nice life!" Kimberly snapped, then stomped out of the room.

"Considering how badly you wanted a second chance with her, I'd say its pretty much hopeless now! Way to go Tommy!" Jason said angrily, then turned and left the room.

"Thomas Lynn Oliver!!!" Christine snapped as she entered her son's room. "What the hell was that?!?"

"What was what, Mom?"

"That Kimberly is out there in tears! What the hell did you do to her!?! I understand you're on strong pain killer right now, but that is NO excuse for this kind of behavior! What the hell where you thinking!?!"

"What if I wasn't?"

"Tommy!" Christine snapped again. "That girl out there is the single best thing that has ever happened to you! And yeah, she broke up with you, but like it or not, she still cares about you! And I know for a fact that you care about her too!"

"She hurt me mom! She hurt me bad!"

"So you've decided to get revenge . . . . ."

"What goes around, comes around."

"Thomas Lynn, you know better!"

"What do you want me to do Mom?!? Grab her, kiss her, and tell her I love her and can't live without her?!?"

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Mom, she hurt me! She hurt me really bad! . . . And then I flew to Florida to tell her I love her and want her back, and she hurt me again! I'm sorry, but I just can't do that again! I'm sick and tired of being hurt!"

"Tommy, Sweetie . . . . . I understand how you feel, and I sympathize. But Honey . . . . .Love isn't perfect. And we all make mistakes . . . . . What happens in 10 years when you're sitting around loving Kimberly, but can't do anything about it because she's already married to someone else? What then Honey?"

"I don't know Mom . . . . . But I do know that she's hurt me . . . Repeatedly . . . . . And I've already lived without her for 3 years, so I know I can do it."

"But you've lived without her in the hope that she'll come back to you. There's a difference . . . ."

"I know . . . But Mom . . . . . I can't do this right now.

"I know Sweetie, but its actually the best time for it. You've already got Kimberly feeling bad for you. Just play on her sympathies . . . And you can blame the drugs for your mood swings."

"Mom . . ."

"Tommy, come on . . . You love her. I know you do. And I know how much you want her back. You just need to admit it to yourself . . . So talk to her. See if you can work things out. You'll be happier if you do."

"Mom . . . . .I just . .. . ."

"You don't' want to get hurt again. I know. But Sweetie, its wroth the risk! You said yourself, love makes you do crazy things." Christine said as she sat down on the bed next to her son, and gently wrapped her arm around him. "Tommy . . . . . I love you, you know I do. And I want you to be happy . . .You've been through so much in your life; especially these last few years . . . . . You've been so depressed since you put Kimberly on that plane, 3years ago. And it got worse after that letter came . . . Speaking of which, I"m taking it out of your wallet. You'll never heal with it there!"

"How did you know it was in my wallet?"

"I found it last year when you had me put something in it . . . But that's not the point. The point is that you can't dwell on the past. You're not going to heal by pushing everyone who loves you away. Your heart will never heal like that.

"Mom, I'm just afraid of letting her back in. What if she breaks my heart again?"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Its too much of a risk."

"I know Honey. But you love her, don't you?"

"I never stopped . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Then stop shutting her out. Let Kimberly back in . . . I know you're afraid of getting hurt again, but keeping Kimberly at arms length is just making you miserable. And I don't want that for my baby . . ." Tommy closed his eyes and sighed, as he laid his head on Christine's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Mom . . . . ."

"You don't' have to do anything except allow yourself to be happy . . . . . Just talk to Kimberly . . . You lover her so much, and I know that deep down in your heart, you want to be with her . . . . ."

"But my brain is telling me different . . . . ."

"Exactly . . . But even your brain can be wrong on occasion . . . . . You've got a really rocky road ahead of you right now. And I know how strong you are, but you're going to need all the support you can get, to pull through this time. And having Kimberly there fighting by your side instead of fighting yourself about her, will take a lot of the pain away on its own . . . . . Sweetie, I'm not going to tell you what to do, because its your life, and you get to decide how to live it . . . But if I were you, I would follow my heart. It won't ever lead you wrong."

"I'm scared Mom . . . ."

"I know Honey . . . . . Unfortunately, there's nothing I can say, or do to make you feel better."

"So what do I do?"

"I think you should talk to Kimberly . . . At least find out what happened 3 years ago. Then maybe you'll be able to figure out how to get past it."

"Do you like her Mom?"

"Yes I do. But how I feel about Kimberly, isn't important. All that is important to me, is my baby's happiness. And I've never seen you happier, than when you've been with Kimberly."

" . . . . . I always thought we would be together forever . . . I gave her everything! And I loved her like I never thought possible . . . . . And when I made love to her . . . . . I felt so good! Like my heart was so full, I wanted to scream how much I loved her, from every rooftop in town! . . . . . I never thought it would end, until we were old and dead . . . I always through I would marry her . . . . . I dreamed about Kimberly giving birth to our children . . . . . I was so happy mom . . . . . . . . ."

"You used to smile so much! But ever since Kimberly left, that killer smile has disappeared, along with the sparkle in your eyes . . "

"I have no reason to smile . . . . . Kimberly was my reason for living . . . . ."

"So let her back in. Let Kimberly be that reason again."

"I don't know Mom . . . . ."

"Ok, how about this . . . . . I bet you $100 that you'll be happy with Kimberly."

"Mom . . . . ."

"I'm serious . . . . I'll write you a check right now."

"Write who a check?" Mr. Oliver asked as he quietly entered the room.

"Hi Honey! I was just telling Tommy I'll bet him $100 hat he will be happy with Kimberly, if he gives her another chance . . ."

"You don't need a check, I have cash."

"You do?"

"Yeah . . ." Daniel said reaching for his wallet.

"Ok Tommy, I'm taking that letter out of your wallet, and holding it hostage for a while . . ."

"And we're replacing it with $100." Mr. Oliver said as Christine got her son's wallet out of the table next to the bed.

"Here's your $100 . . ." Christine said handing Tommy the cash from her husband, then removing Kimberly's infamous letter from Tommy's wallet, before handing him the wallet as well.

"Now I think you have something to do." Mr. Oliver told him. "We'll be outside if you need us."

"I love you Baby!" Christine said placing a gentle kiss on her son's forehead, before getting up and taking her husband's hand.

"How old is this $100 bill?" Tommy asked, looking at the bill in his hand.

"30 years ago, your grandfather bet me I would be happy with your mother . . . . ."

"I can't take this Dad . . ."

"Prove it." Daniel said with a gentle smile.

"We'll be in a little later." Christine told him, then tuned and followed her husband out of the room, leaving Tommy all alone with his new riches.

"Christine?" Kimberly said softly as she entered the waiting room with her husband.

"Hi Honey. How are you?"

"I'm ok . . .I just wanted to say thank you for everything . . .Jason and I are going to head back to Florida. But I wanted to say goodbye to you first."

"You're leaving already?" Daniel asked. "You just got here!"

I know . . . . . . But I think its best if I just go home. It will make things easier."

"Kimberly . . . . . . . ." Christine started. "Thank you for coming. We all appreciate everything you've done for our family. Sometimes it seems like you're the glue that keeps us all together . . And even though you and Tommy aren't together, we want you to know how much we love you. And that you're welcome in our home at any time."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You call us if you ever need anything. Even if its 2am, and you just need someone to talk to." Daniel told her. "We're here for you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me!"

"Will you do me one small favor before you go?" Christine asked.

"I can try."

"I know you're both upset with each other. But if you could go stick your head in the door and say goodbye to Tommy, we would really appreciate it . . ." Kimberly closed her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Please Kimberly . . .I think he'll appreciate it too. And I promise to kill Tommy myself if he says anything."

" . . . . . . . . . Ok . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly agreed as she slowly exhaled. "Will you tell AnneMarie I said goodbye?"

"We will." Daniel said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Honey." Christine said giving Kimberly a hug. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"Will you call me when Tommy is recovered?"

"Of course." Daniel said giving her a hug after his wife was done. "Have a safe trip home Sweetheart."

"Thank you. Good Luck with Tommy; you know how stubborn he can be."

"Thanks Honey. Have a safe flight." Christine told her. "And don't be a stranger. Come see us again soon."

"I'll try. Will you tell Jason I'll meet him in the lobby?"

"Sure. Bye Sweetie."

"Bye." Kimberly said giving them both a gentle smile, before turning and heading down the hall to say her last goodbye, before heading bak to Florida, forever.

Tommy's room was silent when Kimberly walked in. The only sound was the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor. Tommy laid still in his bed, with his head tilted back, and his eyes closed. Kimberly stood by the door for a moment, then took a deep breath before moving toward the bed. Tommy opened his eyes at the sound of the movement in the room, and looked to see Kimberly stepping closer.

" . . . I came to say goodbye . . . . ." Kimberly said softly.

" . . . You're leaving? . . . . ."

"Jason and I are flying back to Florida in a few hours . . . . . But I promised your parents I'd come say goodbye first . . ." Tommy didn't say anything. " . . . I'm glad you didn't get hurt too bad. I'm sure you will recover pretty quick. You've always been a fighter . . . . ."

" . . . . . If anyone would know, it would be you . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . Good Luck Tommy. I mean that . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, then turned and headed for the door.

" . . . . . . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said slowly as Kimberly reached the door. She slowly turned around and looked back at Tommy. " . . . . . . . . I'm sorry I yelled at you . . . . . ." Kimberly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, before opening her eyes again.

"Recover quickly Tommy. You've got aa career to get back to. Your team is counting on you."

" . . . . . Anything else? . . . . ." Tommy asked softly.

" . . . . Listen to the doctors . . . They know what they're talking about . . . ." Kimberly said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Goodbye Tommy. Good Luck!" With that said, Kimberly turned and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her Then sinking to the floor, as she broke down in tears. Kimberly sat there crying for a few minutes, before reaching into her pocked for her cell phone and quickly dialing a number. " . . . . . . . . Mom? . . . . . . . . . I'm ready to come home . . . . . . . . ."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	23. Finding Herself In Paris

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Finding Herself In Paris

January 19, 2002

"So . . ." Trini started as she had lunch with Kimberly one day, while she and Zack were visiting Paris. "How's Tommy?"

"In all honesty? . . . . . I don't know . . . . . Last time I talked to Jason, he said the casts came off, and Tommy would be starting therapy soon. He's in some kind of brace right now."

"Tommy probably can't stand that wheelchair!" Zack joked.

"I don't doubt that at all. He's never been one for patience." Trini added.

"Do you think he'll get to race again?"

"I don't know . . . . . Probably eventually." Kimberly answered in a soft voice.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Trini asked.

" . . . . . Jason? Yeah! I miss him like crazy! . . . But I understand why he couldn't come."

"Kimberly . . . . . You know we're not talking about Jason . . . We all miss having Jason around. But he's not why you're here . . . . ."

"Trini is right Kimberly . . . . ." Zack added. "We're your oldest friends. So talk to us. Tell us what's wrong."

"I'm fine." Kimberly snapped.

"No Kimberly, you aren't . . . . ." Trini told her. "You haven't been fine since you got here! And we're scared for you!"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"What if I left? Will you at least tell Trini?" Zack asked.

"I'm not ready to discuss my non-love live! Why does everybody care so much anyway!?!"

"Because we love you Kimberly!"

"And we want you to be happy!" Trini added.

"I am happy! I'm on a permanent vacation from my life! And for once, I'm actually feeling pretty good! I don't need Angel Grove, and I don't need Tommy either! All I need, is for my 2 best friends to stop bugging me bout the past, and help me enjoy the future. Is that too much to ask?!?"

"Ok . . . . " Zack said raising his hands in surrender. "We'll stop . . . . When is Jason coming to visit?"

"Two weeks. He's gotta finish his finals first."

"How long is he going to stay?"

"At least a couple weeks right?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Jason." Kimberly said with a sigh.

"Kimberly, come on." Trini said in her usual understanding voice. "You've been depressed since you got here, and no matter what we do to help, its not making things any better."

"Trini is right Kimberly." Zack told her. "You really need to deal with this. Pretending like it will go away, is not going to help you."

"And how do you suggest I deal with it then?" Kimberly asked. "Since you seem to know so much about this, why don't you help me out!"

"I didn't say I knew anything. All I said, was that you need to deal with this, instead of running away from it."

"Fine Zack! And just how do you suggest I deal with it?!?" she snapped.

"Kimberly , come on . . ." Trini said softly. "He didn't mean it like that. But we do think that you should deal with this, instead of running away from it."

"I can't deal with it. Tommy and I are over. There's nothing left to do, except move on with my life, which is what I've been trying to do, since I left Angle Grove. But apparently, trying isn't good enough! Everyone seems to think I should be doing something else!"

"Are you sure its really over?" Trini asked. "Tommy did fly to Florida, hoping to win you back . . ."

"Its over Trini . . . I said goodbye at the hospital . . .And he didn't even try to stop me."

~ ~ ~ A Few Weeks Later ~ ~ ~

" . . . . . . . . . . Meet me at the top of the Eiffel tower at 6:30 . . ." Kimberly read as she flipped the card over, to see who it was from. "The Eiffel tower on my birthday . . . . . That is really weird!" she thought as she opened the next card. "'I wanted to get you a birthday present that you will never forget . . . . . But then I realized you're 21 and probably won't remember your birthday anyway, so I didn't see a point. Happy Birthday anyway, hope you remember as much as you can Love Zack.'"

"Kimberly, here are some more cards." Darlene Hard-Dumas said as she handed her daughter another stack of mail.

"Thanks Mom!"

"You have any plans for tonight?"

"No. But I got a card saying to be at the top of the Eiffel Tower at 6:30. But I don't know who its from."

"Interesting . . ."

"I know! Its really weird!"

"Maybe its from one of your new friends."

"Maybe . . ."

"I'm going to go make some lunch, would you like anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Kimberly said as she reached for the next envelope. "'Kimberly . . . . . . Of all the people you know, who send you cards on your birthday, I'm sure you thought that I would be the last . . . . . Its been a really long time since we've talked, and I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for everything I've put you through, and I hope that someday you can forgive me. These last few months have really made me realize just how lucky I am. I should have been killed when I crashed my car, but for some reason I survived. Now I just have an extremely long recovery ahead of me, part of which, is recovering from a broken heart. I just want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you. Its all my fault, and I can't blame you for not wanting to be with me after everything I've done. I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I thank you for helping me to become the man that I am. There will always be a special place for you in my life an din my heart. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. I hope you have a great birthday, you deserve it. Love, Tommy.'" A tear rolled down Kimberly's cheek as she finished reading the letter.

"Kimberly, Trini is on the phone!" Darlene called to her a few minutes later.

"Hey Trini!" Kimberly said as she wiped away her tears.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, Someone send me a card saying to meet them at the Eiffel Tower at 6:30, but I have no clue who it was."

"Maybe it was Jason?"

"No. We celebrated over the weekend because he had to go home. And it didn't look like his writing."

"Maybe it was one of your new friends."

"I doubt it."

"Well you're going to go, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure. I've got a painting to finish for Tomás' gallery. He wanted to get it up this week if he can. That and I really don't feel like going out."

"Why, did something happen?"

"No."

"Kimberly . . . . . "

"I got a card."

"From?"

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Oh . . . . . And?"

"He said he's sorry for hurting me . . ."

"And?"

"That he hopes I have a great birthday."

"Anything else?"

"He just said its his fault and he can't blame me for not wanting to be with him. But he wants me to someday, forgive him."

"That's sweet of him, Kimberly. It sounds like he's learned something from this mess."

"Maybe . . ."

"What else did he say?"

"What makes you think there's more?"

"Spill it!"

"He just wants me to forgive him because I'm the best thing that ever happened to him."

"And?"

" . . . . . And that I'll always have a special place in his life and his heart . . . . ."

"That sounds like Tommy . . ." Trini said smiling warmly.

"I guess . . ."

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"I don't know how he found me. Only you, Zack and Jason know where I am."

"And Billy."

Well him too . . . I didn't exactly leave a forwarding address."

"Jason probably told him . . . . . And it probably took a lot of guts to write that letter! So if I were you, I'd do some thinking. It sounds like Tommy is willing to try again."

"I don't know Trini . . . . I'm really trying to get my life back."

"Kimberly, its Valentine's Day. And I know for a fact that you wish you could spent it with Tommy."

"Tommy and I are over."

"Maybe not . . .You should call him . . . At least say thank you for the card. Speaking of which, Zack wants to know if you got his."

"Yes I did. T ell him I said thank you, he made me laugh."

"She said thanks for making her laugh, Zack."

"Happy Birthday Kim!" Zack called in the background.

"Thank you!"

"Anyway Kim . . . . .I really think you should call him."

"I don't have the number. Jason said he isn't with his parents anymore."

"He isn't. Tommy lives with David and AnneMarie. But he talked to Zack last week, so we've got the number. You have a pen?"

"Trini . . ."

"You need to call him. He probably won't be home, so just leave a message on his answering machine."

"Fine. . . . What's the number?"

"216-555-6521."

"Ok .. . I've got it."

"Good! Now promise me you'll call him!"

"I promise I'll do something."

"Do you have his email address?"

No. Do I have to have that too?"

"You might as well Its really easy to remember though."

"Ok, what is it?"

"WhiteKnight@comcast.net"

"Knight like on a horse or like at night with stars."

"Oh a horse of course!"

"That's what I thought. It sounds like Tommy."

"He love s you Kimberly. You really should talk to him."

"We'll see. I've got a lot of thinking to do."

"Call him Kim. You'll be glad you did!"

"We'll see."

"Sweetie, I've gotta go, but Zack and I will be in town again next week. We'll do lunch or something, ok?"

"Sure! Give me a call when you get here."

"We will. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Trini! Tell Zack I said hi."

"I will. Bye Kimberly."

"Bye." she said, then hung up the phone, and went back to opening cards.

"'Happy Birthday to the best little sister on the planet, from the best big brother in the galaxy. Hope all your wishes come true. Love and miss you much! Jason . . . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly read, then smiled at the enclosed check. "Thanks Jase!" Kimberly opened the res to of her cards, then moved to the computer to check her email.

"Kimberly?" Darlene called a few minutes later.

"Yeah! I'm in the office!"

"Sweetie, these roses just came for you."

"Who are they from?" Kimberly asked as she looked at the pink and white roses in her mother's arms.

"I have no idea. But there's a card." Darlene said as she handed the small card to her daughter.

"'Happy Birthday I hope you'll meet me tonight. See you soon . . .'" Kimberly read, then looked at her mother.

"Interesting . . . . . This person must really like you!"

"I guess." Kimberly said as her mom smelled the roses.

"I'll go put these in your room"

"Thanks Mom!" Kimberly sighed as her mom walked away, trying to think of who would wan to surprise her. She finished checking her e-mail, then added Tommy's address to her list of friends.

"Call him . . ." Trini's voice echoed through her head. With another sigh, and a heavy heart, Kimberly clicked on the address, and decided to write Tommy instead.

"Dear Tommy,

Thank you for the card and birthday wishes. You're right, I wasn't expecting them. I'm not sure what I was expecting today . . . But defiantly not what I got.

Jason tells me your recovery is going good. I'm glad you're getting your strength back. Before you know it, you'll be racing again. I'm sure you can't wait! Just remember to listen to the doctors and don't' get over zealous. You need to heal all the way, or you'll just end up hurt again. So take it easy for once. Enjoy the beak while you can.

How is AnneMarie? She is growing up so fast! And turning into such a beautiful yong women. I can't believe she'll be a teenager in a few months! Tell her I said hi. David too, even though I hardly know him. Jason says he's nice.

How are your parents? Tell them I said hi too.

I'm not sure what else to say . . . I talked to Trini a little while ago. She and Zack are doing good. They'll be here to visit next week. Its always fun having them here. Jason too.

Paris is good. Its really beautiful here! Did Jason tel you this is where I was? I like it. Its good to see my mom again, and I've been working on some paintings for Tomás' gallery in the villa across town. Its cool to have my work up there, and see people's reactions to it. It kind of gives me hope.

Well, I guess that's about it for now. I'd better go get ready to go out. Apparently the Eiffel Tower is calling my name. I hope you have a good Valentine's Day with that special someone.

All the best,

Kimberly"

"Kimberly, Sweetie, we've got a cake in the kitchen with your name on it." Darlene said a couple hours later as she walked into Kimberly's room to see her doing her hair. "Would you like to do cake and presents now, or would you like to wait a bit?"

"I'm sorry Mom, but I'm just not into having a birthday right now. But would you mind if we save the party for next week when Trini and Zack are here?"

"Sure Sweetie. But we have a smaller cake for today."

"Mom, you don't have to do this . . ."

"I know. But I thought you could use it after everything you've been through lately. We can do cake and presents later tonight, if you'd like."

"You don't mind waiting?"

"Not at all! You're the birthday girl! Whatever you wish, is my command!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"Here Honey, why don't you let me help you."

"I don't really want to go out tonight . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as her mother took the curling iron from her.

"I know Baby. You're going through a lot."

"Is it ok to miss something you know you can't have?"

"You mean Tommy? Of course its ok to miss him! But I'm not convinced that he's something you can't have . . .Tommy is a part of you. And I think that if you asked him to, he'd come running back to you, with open arms."

"I wish it were that simple."

"It can be. You just need to be honest with both Tommy and yourself. Tell him what is going on. I think he'll understand."

"Probably. But at the same time, Tommy won't understand. He wasn't there."

"I know Honey. But as long as he knows what's going on, he can at least try to help you through it."

"Its complicated Mom . . ."

"Yes it is. But Sweetie, I really think Tommy deserves the truth. Like it or not, he's a part of this."

"Which is why its best if he doesn't know."

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"Mom, he only people that know, are you, Jason and Trini. I don't want Tommy to know. He doesn't deserve to be put through this."

"Kimberly . . . . . You're not being fair."

"If life was fair, none of this would have ever happened in the first place."

"Honey . . . . ."

"Kimberly, telephone." Tomás said as he walked into her room.

"Who is it?"

"It sounds like your friend Jason."

"Ok, thank you!" Kimberly said taking the cordless phone from her stepfather.

"We'll leave you alone Sweetie. But let us know if you need anything." Darlene told her.

"I will. Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome Baby. Tell Jason I said hi."

"Hello!" Kimberly said cheerfully.

"Hey Sexy! Happy Birthday!"

"Jase?"

"Sup?"

"Where are you?" Kimberly asked, hearing all the noise in the background.

"Park. I've got a bunch of people here who want to sing to you."

"Is Tommy there?'

"Nope! He had somewhere to be. But he says Happy Birthday, and he send you a card."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Did you get mine?"

"Yes I did! Thank you!"

"Any time! Anyway, I'm gonna let these psychos sing, so I can actually have a decent conversation without them bugging me.

"Who all is there?"

"Tanya and Adam are in town to visit Rocky. And we ran into the new set of Rangers. They all found out it was your birthday and insisted on singing.

"That's sweet. But you guys don't have to do that."

"Actually, we do! And there's a special someone who wants to say hi too."

"Ok? . . ."

"Go for it guys!" Jason said holding his phone in the air for everyone to sing

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Kimberly

Happy Birthday to you!" they all sang.

"Thank you!" Kimberly said smiling brightly as they finished.

"She says Thanks!" Jason told everyone. "Ok Kim, here's your secret well-wisher." Jason said handing over his phone.

"Hello?" the well-wisher said into the phone.

"Oh My Gosh!!! Alpha!?! Is that you?!?"

"Ai yi yi!!! Kimberly!!! Happy Birthday!!!" Alpha 5 said excitedly.

"Thank you! Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear your voice again!"

"Surprise!"

"Yes it is!" Kimberly said happily. "How are you?"

"Good! Never better! Good to be out again! I'm beginning to like this park a lot."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Sure does! You rangers loved your park!"

"Yes we did! Gosh I miss you Alpha! How's Zordon?"

"He's back home on Eltar. Happy with his family."

"Good! I'm glad! Family is important."

"Yes it is! Alpha agreed. "You rangers are my family."

"And you're ours. We love you Alpha!"

"And I love you! Happy Birthday Kimberly!"

"Thank You!"

"Surprised?" Jason asked as he took his phone back from Alpha.

"Very! Thank you Jason! I needed that!"

"Anything for my little sister! I miss you Kim!"

"And I miss you too! When are you coming to visit again?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would do the visiting this time."

"Jason, you kn ow I can't go back there."

"But you should. Kimberly, I didn't think I could come back, but I did. And I love it here! And I know that you love it here too."

"I have my reasons."

"Which I still don't agree with."

"I know. But still."

"But still nothing. I wish you would come home."

"Maybe someday. But right now, the timing just isn't right."

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"I know. I just can't right now."

"What if I told you I was getting married? Then would you come?"

"Well are you?"

"No."

"Ok then!"

"Kimberly."

"Jason."

"You know I love you."

"And I love you too! But really Jase! I can't come home. There's nothing left for me there. At least here I have my mom and painting for Tomás' gallery. It gives me something to do."

"You can paint here."

"Its not the same."

"Did I tell you that Ernie is back?"

"Tell him I said hi. And that I miss him."

"I will. And he says hi too."

"Anything else that's new?"

"No, not really. What about you?"

"I got a mysterious card and white and pink roses from someone who wants me too meet them at the Eiffel Tower tonight at 6:30."

"Well are you gonna go?"

"Of course! Its something to do, other than sit home starting at the walls, thinking that if I look long enough, maybe they'll do tricks."

"Good! I'm glad you're going out! Be sure to tell me how it goes."

"I will. You'll be the second one I call."

"Second? How come I'm not first?"

"Because you're not Trini."

"Fine then! Be that way! See who I call first when I have news!"

"Oh please! Like you have a list!"

"Maybe I'll just have to call Tommy first. Or maybe Billy!"

"Yeah right! You know I'll always be the fist on your list!"

"Maybe"

"Whatever!"

"You know I love you."

"I know you do." Kimberly said with a bright smile.

"Everybody loves you! Including Tommy! And you know it!"

"How is he?"

"Doing better! Tommy is slowly getting his strength back. The doctors gave him a cane to walk with, but he's still supposed to use the wheelchair. Unfortunately he's Tommy!"

"He insists on overdoing it, doesn't he?"

"You know him better than I do!"

"Jase . . ."

"I know. You're still hiding from him. But you shouldn't. Tommy loves you. I really think you should tell him."

"Now you sound like my mom!"

Kimberly . . . . . . . . . ."

"I know, I know. I just can't right now. But I will someday, I promise!"

"Well make it sooner, rather than later!"

"We'll see."

"Kim, you know I love you, but i have to go. I hope you have a good birthday. Call me tomorrow and let me know how things go."

"I will. Thanks for calling Jase. It made my day just that much more special."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday Sexy!"

"Thank you Macho Man!"

"I'll see you later. Love ya!"

"Love you too! Bye Jase!"

"Bye." he said, then hung up the phone.

"So . . . . . what were you planning on wearing tonight?" Darlene asked as she walked back into Kimberly's room a few minutes later.

"I have no idea."

"What about this?" she asked holding up a short pink dress, with thin spaghetti straps.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because . . ."

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"Ok, ok! Tommy bought it for me! I can't wear it!"

"What about this red one?"

"To cliché. Its not just my birthday, its Valentine's Day. Everyone is going to be wearing red!"

"Ok, white?"

"Tommy picked that one out."

"Ok . . . S what has no Tommy connection, that's in here?"

"All he new stuff."

"Like? . . . What about this blue one? Blue is a good color on you!"

"I guess I can wear that."

"I think you should. Its not too fancy, yet not too plain either. And I've got the perfect accessories to go with it! I'll be right back!"

"Thanks Mom!" Kimberly said as her mom handed her the dress, then hurried out of the room, in search of the perfect accessories.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	24. Surprises Revealed

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Surprises Revealed

A couple hours later, Kimberly stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking on out over the city. She felt great for one. Her long brown hair curled with the top few layers pulled back and piled on top of her head, while the rest of the curls hung loosely over her back. Her short blue dress fit perfectly, hugging her body just right and the white sweater was the perfect touch to bring out the pale colored flowers in the dress. The wind gently blew, ruffling the bottom of Kimberly's dress, which came to right above her knees. Kimberly smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest. She loved Paris at night. Especially when the sun was setting. She loved the gentle glow of the city lights, and the feel fo the moonlight around her. It was peaceful and comforting at the same time.

"Hey . . .Someone is sure dressed up." a voice said from behind her a few minutes later, as a person slipped their arms around Kimberly.

"Let go of me!" she growled as her whole body tensed up, and Kimberly began to use her arms and elbows to fend off the intruder. "I may look weak and innocent, but I can take you in a second!" she said harshly, jabbing the person in the stomach with her elbow.

"Ouch!!! Geez Kim! What did you have to go and do that for?!?" the person whined as they let go of her, and grabbed their stomach in pain. Kimberly jumped away and dropped into a fighting stance, as she turned to face her intruder. "Geez! You try to surprise a girl for her birthday, and she attacks you! This sure is fun! You really do like it when I'm in the hospital, don't you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?!"

"Yeah, I'll live . . . Who ever taught you to fight like that?"

"Um, you did?"

"Well, I've done good then!" the person said proudly.

"I'm so sorry Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm positive! I'm a lot stronger than you think!" Kimberly sighed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves.

" . . . . . Tommy, what are you doing here? . . . . ."

"We need to talk . . . And I thought I'd give you one last chance . . . I take it you got my card . . ."

"Yeah . . . I got both of them . . . And your flowers. They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came."

"I should have known it was you . . . Who else would send me pink and white roses?"

"I almost threw in some red ones. That way all the colors would be there."

"I'm glad you didn't. It wouldn't mean as much."

"Well I'm glad it meant something . . . . . You look beautiful tonight."

"I wasn't sure what to wear . . . My mom picked this out."

"I like it. Blue is a great color on you. You look amazing!"

"Thanks." Kimberly said blushing. "You look good too."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what to wear either. You're the master with clothing."

"Not really . . .It takes a lot of practice."

"Well you look Amazing! Better than I remember . . . But you've always looked pretty great."

"Tommy . . . . . Really, why are you here?"

"Because . . . . . I feel really bad about what happened in the hospital. And I know you're avoiding me, so I figured the best shot I had at getting you to even give me the time of day, was to come surprise you . . . We really need to talk Kimberly. Please . . . Its been 4 years . . ."

"So you just flew out here . . ."

"You're refused to talk to me for 4 years."

"Its not what you think . . . Its complicated."

"So explain it to me."

" . . . . . I . . . . . I can't . . . . ."

"Kimberly, come on . . .. .Don't you think I deserve some kind of explanation of why the love of my life ran out on me?"

"I didn't run out . . . Its just . . . . . Complicated."

"I don't see how it can be? One minute we're happy and making love . . . And then the next, you leave me heart broken and devastated in a letter . . . . .Kimberly, that's not like you!"

"Things change Tommy."

"Kimberly, please . . . . .I know you better than anyone else. And I know you loved me . . . So please . . . . . Explain what's so complicated about it."

"You wouldn't understand . . ."

"Try me."

"Tommy . . . . . . ." Tommy just looked at her, waiting for an answer. Ok . . . . . I'll try to make this easier on you . . . . ."

"Kim . . . Did you love me when we were together?"

"You know I did."

"Do you love me now?"

" . . . You'll always have a special place in my life . . ."

"Kimberly . . . That's not an answer."

"Tommy . . . . . I can't give you what you want . . ."

"Kimberly, the only thing I want, is to understand what happened to us . . ."

"Why did you cut your hair?" Kimberly asked changing the subject.

"I donated it to charity . . .My brother has Leukemia . . .But you're not changing the subject."

Oh . . .I'm sorry . . ."

"Kimberly, come on . . . We were happy together . . . What happened?"

"Its complicated . . . . . You wouldn't understand it . . . . . . "

"So explain it to me . . . I want to understand. Especially if it means winning you back . . ."

" . . . Are you trying to make me cry on my birthday?"

"No. That's the last thing I want . . . But I really want you back, and if this is how to get it, then I"m sorry, but I have to try whatever I can."

"This isn't fair . . ."

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I'd make it better, if you'd let me . . ."

"Nothing can make it better . . . Trust me . . . No matter what we do, it will always be there . . ."

"So tell me."

" . . . . . Tommy . . . . ."

"We can go somewhere private, if it will help." Tommy offered as Kimberly sighed.

" . . . . . How long are you here?"

"2 weeks."

"Why so long?"

"Because I wasn't sure how long it would take to convince you that I love you."

"You wouldn't love me if you knew . . ."

"Try me . . ."

"Its bad."

"Then I'll probably love you even more . . ."

"I doubt it . . ."

"Kimberly, come on . . . If you tell me, I'll give you're your present."

"What present?"

"I'll tell when you do."

"You really haven't changed, have you?"

"Nope! Still stubborn as ever!" Tommy said proudly.

"That you are!"

"So . . .Should we go somewhere private? Or would you rather tell me here?" Kimberly sighed again as she looked at Tommy .

"Any hope of you giving up?"

"On you? No!"

" . . . . Great . . . . ."

"We've always believed we were meant to be . . . I'm just trying to get you to believe it again."

"But why?"

"Because I love you! Because I've always loved you! Even when I tried not to! . . . . . Every time I touched Kat, I wished it was you . . . You're the only girl in the world for me, and even thought it took me a while to realize that, I want you back . . . I want you in my life again. Right where you've always belonged."

"But why? Why do you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you. Or is that no longer enough?"

"You think it would be, but it just isn't. I'm sorry."

"Then tell me what to do."

"I don't know . . ."

"Ok, then answer this . . . . . You said you loved me before . . . But what about now? If I tried to kiss you, wold you let me?"

"Tommy, don't do this."

"Don't do what? Don't love you? Don't want to be with you? . . . . . . Kimberly, how can I not? You're in my heart! And its exactly where I want you to be! He said pleadingly. "I can't just tell my heart not to love you. It doesn't work like that! . . . . . I love you Kimberly! And I know that deep down, you love me too."

"What I feel, doesn't matter. I can't be what you want me to. Not anymore . . ."

"So then just be you Kimberly. Be the beautiful confident girl I fell in love with."

"I'm not that girl anymore Tommy. Things change."

"Well then explain it to me, because I don't get it. All I know is that I love you, and I want to be with you, just like we always planned."

"Its not that simple."

"You love me, right?"

"Its not the same . . . . ."

"Of course not! We're not 17 anymore!"

"Tommy, don't do this . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, turning away from him to look back out over the city.

"Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy said softly, as he gently laid his hands on her shoulders. "I know its been a really long time. And I know that a lot has happened. Especially this thing with you . . . . .I've begged Jason and Trini to tell me, but they won't . . .They keep saying that you need to be the one to tell me . . . . . So talk to me Kim . . . Please!"

"Tommy . . . ."

"You can tell me anything. You know that!"

"Its just . . . . . Its complicated . . . . ."

"Wold it be easier if we talked somewhere else?"

" . . . Probably . . ."

"Ok . . . . . Are you hungry?"

"No . . . . . My mom already tried to make me eat."

"Ok . . . . . Well is there somewhere you would like to go?"

"I don't know . . . . . I just feel like going home . . . . ."

"How far is home?"

"A few blocks . . ." she said with a sigh. "Can you walk that far?"

"I think so . . . Just don't tell my parents."

"Shouldn't you have a wheelchair?"

"I stashed it in the garage where AnneMarie and David couldn't find it."

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Please don't lecture me. I'm never going to recover if I don't try!"

"You're never going to recover if you kill yourself trying either!"

"I'm fine!"

"Ok, whatever, I don't feel like arguing with you."

"Good! So shall we go?"

"I guess . . ." Kimberly said softly. "Are you sure you can make it?"

"I'm positive! You worry too much!"

"I just don't want to be the cause of any more problems for you."

"Kimberly, don't say that." Tommy said as he reached for the cane he had leaned against a railing. "I don't like you putting yourself down. That's not the Kimberly I know and love."

" . . . . . . Kim, I'm so sorry . . . . . This must be so hard for you. Maybe I should have given you some kind of warning."

"No, its fine . . . . . I've had 4 years to get over it . . . . . Its about time I talk . . . . . . . . . But not here . . . . . I'd rather be home."

"Then let's go. Whatever makes you more comfortable." Kimberly gave him a half smile, then moved toward the elevator and pushed the button, as Tommy slowly followed behind her. "In case I forgot to tell you . . . You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you . . ." Kimberly said softly as they entered the elevator. "I'm glad you approve." The elevator ride was silent, as well as the first part of the walk home. "Um . . . How are your knees?" Kimberly finally asked.

"They're ok. I smashed them pretty good though."

"I remember . . .Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, I'm ok. Its not to bad, and I've got a lot of pain killers, that I've learned to take."

"So recovery isn't too bad then?"

"Nope! The resting part sucks, but I'm dealing."

"You've never liked to sit back and do nothing."

"Well having a brother hounding you tends to help . . . And AnneMarie has been great too. I'm really lucky!"

"How is AnneMarie?"

"She's good! It's a little weird for her to live with two grown boys, but she seems to like it. We keep her active, and she keeps us entertained."

"What about your brother?"

"David . . . He's a complete nut case! He's had Leukemia for about 15 years, but he's never once let it get him down. Even when he lost his hair, he was still the boss big brother he's always been."

"David lost his hair? . . . He had really long hair when I saw him at the hospital."

:He's been undergoing chemo therapy for about year now . . . When his hair started to fall out, I cut off all mine, and donated it to charity. But we just recently cut his. David loves having long hair, so we waited as long as we could, to cut it off, before he donated it too."

"That is awfully nice of you both."

"It's the least we could do . . . David has been fighting for a long time, and we wanted to do something to help others in the same situation."

"Well I'm sure they appreciate it."

"They do . . . It feels good to help people, you know? . . . AnneMarie even donated her hair with David. She didn't want to, but she said that it was something she had to do."

"Wow! AnneMarie had gorgeous hair! I can't believe she cut it!"

"Neither could we! She cried when she did, but for as sad as she was, AnneMarie is really happy with her decision. Plus, it helps knowing that its only hair, and it will grow back."

"That's really cool of you guys."

"We thought so. Its kind of a family thing now. We've got pictures of all of us after donating our hair, and of course my mom has them up at her house. So its definitely something to be proud of."

"Its funny, I feel jealous . . .You three really did something great."

"You've done great things too. For me, it was more of a support thing for my brother. It wasn't fair for him to have to lose his hair, and then see mine all the time. So I gave it up to make myself feel better. Then AnneMarie suddenly decided to cut her's at the last second. Its just an act of love toward our brother."

"Well I think its Awesome!"

"Thank you! Its weird though, the lady that cut David and AnneMarie's hair called the newspaper. So then we ended up being role models by accident . . . . You should see AnneMarie though. I loved her hair, but she looks so good with it short! I never thought I'd like it!"

"You don't have a picture, do you?"

""Of course I do! My mom made sure we all had copies for our wallets." Tommy said as they reached a villa. Kimberly opened the door and led Tommy inside to the elevator. "Here . . . You can have this one . . ." Tommy said handing Kimberly a picture, as they waited for the elevator.

"You guys look great! And AnneMarie . . . . . She's beautiful! I'm jealous!"

"Don't be. You're beautiful too Kimberly."

"Its funny though . . . If I didn't know better, I'd be really jealous!"

"I love my little sister! And I'm so lucky to have her, because I would never have survived these last few years, on my own." Tommy said as the elevator doors opened for them to enter.

"Miss Kimberly!" a maid said in a surprised voice. "I did not expect you back so early!"

"Yes, um . . ."

"Will you be going out again soon?" she asked in broken English.

Tommy stood quietly as Kimberly spoke to the maid in french, then turned to Tommy with a smile.

"My parents are gone. We can talk in my room . . . Did you want some food or anything? Elisa can bring up some dinner, if you're hungry."

"No thanks, I'm fine." Tommy answered. Kimberly turned back to the maid, briefly giving her instructions, then watched as she left the room.

"All set!" she smiled. "Can you climb stairs?"

"As long as I'm careful."

"Good! Follow me!" Kimberly instructed, as she headed through the house.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	25. Revelations & Explanations

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Revelations & Explanations

"I didn't realize you spoke French." Tommy said as he followed Kimberly up to her room.

"You sort of have to if you're going to live here. I took it for 2 years in high school, then picked up the rest when I moved.

"Oh! Well you're good at it! You sound like a native."

"I wish! I'm still learning, but its easy for the most part." she said as they reached the top of the stairs, and walked down the hall.

"Wow! Things really haven't changed too much, have they?" Tommy asked as they entered Kimberly's room. "This looks a lot like your room back home."

"Yeah, kind of." Kimberly said flopping down on the bed.

"So, I guess all that's really changed then, is us . . . . ."

"Pretty much . . ."

"So . . . . . Are you going to tell me what happened to make you not love me anymore?"

"Its complicated Tommy . . . And I can guarantee, its not what you think . . . . ."

"So explain it to me."

"Do you have to know?"

"Don't you think that I deserve an explanation of some kind?"

"I guess so . . . But it doesn't make it any easier."

"So just tell me." Kimberly signed as she looked don at her lap, and closed her eyes.

" . . . . . . . . . Remember when you flew to Florida for Thanksgiving? And how happy I was to see you?"

"How could I forget? That was the first time we ever made love . . . . ."

" . . . . .And then I flew out for Christmas, and we made love again . . . . ."

"Those were good times . . ." Tommy said with a warm smile.

"I knew I loved you, the day I met you . . . . . And making love with you . . . . . It's the best thin we've ever done . . ."

"So why aren't we together then?" Tommy asked innocently. "If you love me, then why won't you be with me?"

" . . . . . . Its because of what happened after that . . . . . . . . . .When I flew out for Christmas . . . . . I was about 2 weeks late on m period . . . But I'm stupid, and I thought that it was just all the stress getting to me . . . But then when I flew back to Florida, I was even later . . . . . So a week or so later, I decided to go see a doctor. I thought for sure it was all just stress . . . . . But then he told me I was 2 months pregnant . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . Oh Kimberly . . . . . . I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I never meant for that to happen!"

"I was happy Tommy! Remember when I asked you if you thought that someday, it would be our family around the Christmas tree? . . . . . I was so happy! I couldn't wait for next year! . . . . But then 10 days later . . . . . I . . . . . I had a miscarriage . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly said as tears began streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh Man!" Tommy said reaching for her, as his heart broke. "Oh Kimberly . . . . . Baby, I'm so sorry . . . . ." Tommy said as tears rolled down his face also.

" . . . . . . I . . . . . . I had been trying to call you since I saw the doctor . . . . . But we just kept on missing each other . . . . . . . . . .But then . . . . . . I just . . . . . I felt horrible . . . . . I couldn't do it anymore . . . . . So . . . . . . . . . So I wrote the letter . . .. . And I made my roommate send it a few days later . . . . ."

"Oh Honey . . . . . . . . . I am so sorry . . . . . I should have come after you when my heart told me to . . . . . But for some stupid reason, I didn't . . . . . . . . Kimberly, I am so sorry!"

" . . . . .I . . . . . I didn't know what to do . . . . . . . . . . One minutes, I was incredibly happy . . . . . . . . .And then the next, our baby was gone . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly sobbed. " . . . . . . . . . I . . . . . . . . I lost our baby . . . . ."

"Kimberly, I am so sorry!" Tommy said again as he held her close. "I just wish you had told me."

"I couldn't Tommy . . . . ." she said as she pulled away a little bit. "I . . . . . I was devastated for months! . . . . . . . . . And then when I finally got up the guts to call you again, your dad said you ere out with Kat . . . . . . . . . . I just . . . . . I just couldn't do it . . . . ."

"How come you told Jason and not me?"

"Jason stayed with me after he lost his powers . . . . . . . . . . He was there when I woke up crying in the middle of the night . . .Trini was too . . . . . . . . "

"And you made them promise not to say anything to me . . . . ."

"I'm so sorry Tommy! I just didn't know what else to do!" Kimberly said as another tear rolled down her face. "You were with Kat, and I didn't want to mess that up . . . . ."

"So you just kept it all inside . . . . ."

"I had to . . . .. I never thought I'd see you again . . . . .And then when I did . . . . . You saw what happened . . . . . I'm so sorry Tommy! Its all my fault!" Kimberly cried. "I lost our baby . . . . . Its all my fault . . . ."

"Kimberly . . . . .I'm not mad at you, because when I think about it, you actually made things easier on me . . .With everything that was going on at the time . . . . . I'm not sure I could have dealt with one more thing. Especially not that . . .But then again, you know I would have dropped everything to be with you. We could have gotten through this together."

"I feel horrible Tommy! . . . . .We were so happy! And then just when I thought I couldn't be any happier, I was! I was pregnant with our baby. A baby we created out of love . . . And even though we were only 17, it really was perfect timing!"

"Sweetie . . . . . Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Did you ever thing about that?"

"It felt right Tommy. It was amazing! . . . . .You gave me a present that I couldn't possibly love more! And with it came hope . . . . . And somehow, I knew that no matter what happened, everything would be ok . . " Another tear rolled down Kimberly's face. ". . . . . But now . . . . its gone! Tommy, its all over! . . . . . All that hope just disappeared like rain drops in the sun . . . . And all I've felt since then, is sadness."

" . . . . . Kimberly, I'm so sorry! . . . . . I know I wasn't there, but now that I know, I can fee,,.l the pain . . . . .And I can't help but thing of all the 'what if's' . . .You would have made the most fabulous mother! . . . . .And AnneMarie . . . . She would have been so excited! . . . . . Our baby would have been the most beautiful baby on the planet, and it would have been so loved! . . . . . And even though technically, our baby wold have been an accident, it wouldn't have been . . . . . That baby would have been a constant reminder of everything good . . . . ."

"I'm so sorry I lost our baby Tommy . . ."

"No, Kimberly don't say that . . .This isn't your fault . . . . . I know it hurts, but sometimes, things just aren't meant to be."

"I can't help it Tommy . . . . .It hurts . . . . . I lost something incredibly special to me . . .And even though I had only known for a little over a week, I was so incredibly happy! . . . I've never felt like that before . . . .I had this tiny little life inside of me, and all of a sudden all I could feel, was joy! . . . . . And then it was suddenly ripped away, and my heart just broke! And I haven't been the same since."

"I am so sorry Sweetie! I really am! If I could, I'd take away all the pain . . . . . But right now, the best I can do is love you, and help you through it . . . . ."

"I miss our baby Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as she sniffled and wiped her tears away."

"I know Sweetie . . . I'm sure we'll always miss this baby. But someday, we'll be able to have another one. We just have to wait a little longer."

"I still feel really bad Tommy . . . . ."

"I know . . . . . But if it helps, I'm going to be here for you, for as long as you'll let me."

"I'm so sorry Tommy . . . . ."

"Shhh, don't say that. Let's not be sorry . . . Let's try being happy. Its your birthday . . . How about I make you some dinner."

"Tommy, you can't cook!" Kimberly said sniffling as she wiped away another tear.

"That's what you think! Where's your kitchen?"

"Downstairs, to the right of the livingroom."

"Ok . . . Why don't you go splash some water on your face or something . . . But don't touch your hair, I really like it up like that."

"Tommy . . . .. Elisa can make something to eat."

"No way, I wanna do it. Just met me downstairs when you're ready."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you love me?"

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Really Kim, I need to know. Do you love me?" Kimberly sniffled as another tear rolled own her face.

"I do love you . . . I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Shhh. Don't think about it." Tommy said putting a finger to her lips. "I love you too . . ." he said wit a smile, then kissed her gently. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready." he said getting up and moving toward the door.

"Wait, Tommy . . . ."

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Kimberly said standing up and moving toward him.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie. I love you!"

"I love you too." Kimberly said standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you too."

"So hurry and meet me downstairs." Tommy said kissing her again, then turning and heading down the stairs.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

You like???????????????? Good! Cause its not over yet! =)

~ Dreams of Gold


	26. Birthdays Are Good For Something

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, I've found an ending point for this story. Don't worry though, its not gonna be for a while. I've got a lot left to type up. =) I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have this week though, my sister is getting married on Saturday. I'll see what I can do though. =) Happy reading & keep those reviews coming! =)

~ Dreams of Gold  


Birthdays Are Good For Something

"Kimberly? Sweetie, are you home?" Darlene's voice rang through the house a couple hours later.

"Coming!" Kimberly called. "I'll be right back." she said quickly leaving the kitchen and hurrying to the livingroom to talk to her mother.

"Hi Sweetie! Eliza said you were here."

"Yeah . . ." Kimberly said softly, then began speaking in french.

*(Translation)*

"Mom, Tommy is here . . ."

"Tommy? As in Tommy your boyfriend?"

"Yeah . . . He showed up at the tower."

"Not exactly perfect timing."

"Exactly . . ."

"You guys need to talk . . ."

"I told him Mom . . ."

"And?"

"He took it really well . . . Can he stay here?"

"Stay where?"

"Here. With me? Please?"

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"Please Mom! He's in the kitchen right now. And if he leaves, I might freak out and not let him back in . . .And I love him Mom. I need Tommy here with me. I really want to finally get through this . . .I promise, nothing will happen. I'm not ready fo r it to. So please. Mom, I need him here. Please, can Tommy stay?"

"Tomás?" Darlene asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Mom, Please? I really need him this time."

"Ok . . . He can stay."

Is 2 weeks ok?"

"Whatever you'd like. But nothing can happen. Promise me!"

"I promise! Thank you Mom! I love you!" Kimberly said kissing her parents on the cheek, then hurried back to the kitchen.

*(Back to English)*

"Well, I herd French, is that bad?" Tommy asked as Kimberly walked back into the kitchen.

"Nope! Actually, its good!"

"Oh really?"

"You're staying here till you leave."

"Yeah, that's funny!"

"No, really! You're staying here with me. My parents already said its ok."

"You're serious?"

"Just say you'll stay."

"Only if its ok with you."

"Actually, I need you to stay with me . . .Please . . ."

"How do you need me?"

"I just do . . .I'm afraid if you leave, I'll run away again . . ."

"Oh Kimberly . . . . . I don't know hwy you keep on doing this to yourself. This isn't like you."

"Please just stay with me."

"Ok, if you really need me to."

"I do. I never thought I'd say it, but I do. I need you" Tommy smiled as he reached for her hand.

"Then I guess I'm staying."

"Good. Cause I don't think, actually, I know, I can't get through this without you . . ." Kimberly said hugging him tight. "I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you just as much, if not more." Tommy said as Darlene walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tommy!" Darlene said with a bright smile.

"Yes it is! It's the best!" he agreed, smiling brightly. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Darlene!"

"Thank you! I like your hair! Is it sharp?" she asked as Tommy let go of her daughter.

"I don't know, but I bet you want to touch it." he said bending down for her.

"Me too!" Kimberly said touching Tommy's spiked hair after her mom.

"It is sharp!" Darlene commented.

"So I've been told."

"When did you cut it?"

"Um . . .About 6 months ago."

Its nice! You look so much older!"

"You sound like my mom. She says I finally look like an adult."

"You do! Its very nice!"

"Thank you!"

"Mom, guess why he cut it."

"Why?" Tomás asked as he joined the trio in the kitchen.

"My older brother has leukemia. So when he started chemotherapy, I cut my hair to support him as he lost his. Then when we finally cut his hair, AnneMarie chopped her's off too."

"And it all went to charity." Kimberly added.

"That is really great of you guys!" Darlene told him. "How old is your brother?"

"He's turning 26 next month."

"And AnneMarie is . . ."

"She'll e 13 in June."

"Oh wow! That little girl really has grown up!"

"I have pictures if you'd like to see them." Tommy offered.

"Can I?"

"But of course!" he said proudly as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocked, and handed Darlene a few pictures.

"Wow, she's so beautiful! I can't believe how much AnneMarie has grown up!"

"Sometimes its hard to believe she's turned out so well, considering who's raised her. My mom swears David and I are going to royally screw up."

"But your parents have helped out a lot."

"Yes they have! And I'm pretty sure its entirely their fault that AnneMarie has turned out so well." Tommy said laughing.

"Well when you check in at home, tell your sister I said hi, and that she's absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you, I will!"

"Ok, well, who wants birthday cake?" Darlene asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a small square box.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	27. Late Night Talks

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Late Night Talks

"I wish you would consider going home . . ." Tommy said as he laid in bed with Kimberly a couple nights later.

"I have no reason to go back."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"When I go home, I'd like you to come with me."

"I can't"

"Why not Kim? I don't want to go back without you."

"There's nothing left for me in Angel Grove Tommy. At least here, I have my mom, and my art."

"Not that I have anything against your mom, but you can paint in California . . . And you may not have your mom, but you'll have Jason . . . And we'll have each other."

"You'll hardly even be there Tommy. When you get back to Angel Grove, you're going to continue with your recovery, then jump right back into racing. IT won't be long before we don't even have time for each other."

"Kimberly, don't say that."

"Its true Tommy. Give it a few more months, and you'll be back to living out of your duffle bag, in one hotel after another."

"We can work it out"

"Its no different having a long distance relationship in different countries, than it is having you on the road all the time."

"I didn't say it was. But still, it wold be nice to have you there waiting for me when I roll back into town every few weeks."

"I can fly in for that."

"Its not the same."

"I just can't go back Tommy. I'm sorry."

"I don't see why not. Everyone in Angel Grove loves you. The only difference between living in Paris and living in Angel Grove, is your mom. And she'll come visit, just like she used to."

"Its not the same Tommy. You just don't understand it."

"No, what I don't understand, is how you can say you love me, but you don't' want to be with me!"

"Tommy, it isn't like that."

"Then explain to me what it is like! Because I really don't get it! All I understand is that the one person on this planet who I care more abut than anything in the world, who claims to love me, doesn't want to be with me!"

"It isn't like that Tommy!"

"Then what is it like? Kimberly, I love you, and I want to be with you! But you're making it incredibly difficult!"

"Tommy, I don't want to move! I'm sorry! But I like it here! And lately, when ever we're together, all we do is fight! So I'm thinking that maybe we shouldn't be together after all!"

"Kimberly, don't say that! You know I love you! But I'm sorry, I'm finding it difficult to understand why my own girlfriend doesn't want to be with me."

"Tommy, stop it! I just don't want to leave Paris, ok! I love you, but I love my mom, and my home too! And I'm sorry, but I just don't want to leave right now!"

"Well why not!?! If you love me the way you say you do, then you'll want to be with me!"

"Tommy, I do love you! And I do want to be with you! But right now, at this point in my life, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to move . . . . . I've been through so much lately, and until recently, I haven't exactly been 'ok'. So for once, I'd like to just live for a little while. I just want to enjoy where I am right now. And with your racing schedule, its easier on me. I can be with my mom while you're gone, instead of all alone."

"You wouldn't be alone Kimberly."

"Yes I would. You would be gone."

"But you would have my family there with you. And you'd have Jason and the rest of your friends."

Its not the same. I love your family, but I'd rather be with mine for a while. I love my mom and I really miss her when she's gone! So please Tommy. Please understand. I want to spend some time with my family for a while."

"But you're still choosing someone over me."

"Tommy, why does it have to be like this?"

"Because last time I encouraged you to do something away from me, I lost you."

"This isn't like last time."

"Well forgive me if I'm not relieved."

"Tommy , don't do this to me! I love you, and I do want to be with you! . . . But I've gotten really close to my mom lately, and I'd really like to say with her for a while."

"Fine! I give up!"

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Really, you can stay."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're not being fair."

"And neither are you. So forget it! I'm going to sleep! Good night Tommy! I love you!" Kimberly said placing a kiss on his cheek, then rolling over so her back was to him, and went to sleep. Tommy covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

" . . . . . Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy said softly a few minutes later. " . . . . . Kimberly, I'm sorry . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . I need something to drink . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly said pushing the blankets down and getting up to leave the room.

  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	28. Sleepless In Paris

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Sleepless In Paris

"Hello?"

"Jason?" Kimberly said a couple minutes later.

"Kimberly, shouldn't you be asleep, instead of calling me?"

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"What happened?"

"Tommy and I had a fight . . . . ."

"Kimberly . . . . . Why are you guys fighting again? You love Tommy, stop fighting with him."

"I didn't start it."

"Tell me what happened."

"Tommy is mad because he wants me to fly home with him, and I want to stay here with my mom . . . So now he thinks that just because I want to spend some time with my mom, I don't love him, an I don't want to be with him. And that's not it at all!"

"That's stupid! Tommy is going to be finishing hi recovery wen he gets back, and then he's going to jump back into his stock car, and go back to racing, and never being home! He can't expect you to just sit here and miss him while he's gone for weeks at a time!"

"Exactly! But he says at least I'll have his family, and I'll have you."

"But in Paris, you have your mother. And Zack and Trini are in town every few weeks . . . Even I agree that its better for you to stay in Paris, and I'm one of the people who misses you the most!"

"I don't know what to do Jason . . . I don't know how to make him understand."

"I don't know what to tell you either Kim. I know that Tommy loves you, and that he misses you. But its not fair of him to ask you to give everything up for him."

"Exactly Jason! I don't want to lose Tommy again. But I'm not ready to come home either. Why is he making me choose?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Kimberly . . . . ." a voice said a couple minutes later. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Is that him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah . . . . ."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Jason says hi." Kimberly said as Tommy sat down next to her at the table.

"Oh . . . Hi Jase." Tommy said softly. "Did he just call?"

"Actually, I called him . . . . . I wanted to talk to him about something." Kimberly told him.

"You need to go talk to him Kimberly." Jason told her.

"I know. I just don't know how."

"Yes you do. Tommy understands. He just doesn't like it."

"I don't know Jase."

"Kimberly, he's sitting right there next to you. Obviously Tommy loves you, since he came after you, after a fight. Just talk to him. I'm sure you can find a way to work things out."

"Ok . . . . . I'll try . . ." Kimberly said sighing.

"Good! Call me tomorrow and let me know how things go."

"I will. Thanks Jase."

"Uh huh! See ya later!"

"Bye." Kimberly said hanging up and phone, setting it down on the table as she looked over at Tommy.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. The end is coming, but not for quite a while. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up though. Its going to be a very powerful chapter that deals with a really serious issue that many people have to face. Its something that I had to face just a few months ago. I've had a really hard time dealing with it, as it is very hard to talk about. But I want to include it because I feel that spreading the awareness of such a realistic and scary event, might actually help somebody, somewhere. Its now been 6 months for me, and I'm still dealing with this event in my life, and let me tell you, it is one of the absolute hardest things I have ever had to go through. It scares me to death to think about it, but as scared and as embarrassed as I get, because it is so difficult to share with others . . . It is something that has had a major impact on our society today, and I am hoping that by sharing my experience, I will somehow be helping somebody else in the same situation. So to everyone who has been and is in my same shoes, my heart goes out to you, I know exactly how you feel. Thank you to all my friends who have loved me and supported me through these last 6 months, I couldn't have made it without all of you! Thank you & I love you! Happy reading and I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Please be sure to read & review it, and out of respect for anyone who shares in my challenge, please, no flaming. Thanks! =)

~ Dreams of Gold


	29. One Day, One Event, One Life, Forever Ch...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This is a very hard chapter for me to write. About 6 months ago, something happened to me, that I never ever dreamed would ever happen. I wish I could say it was a good thing, but it really wasn't. It is one of the most horrific and scary things I have ever had to go through, and a lot of the time, I wish it had only been a bad dream. Unfortunately, what happened to me is very serious, and happens to thousands of other people, all over the world, every day. I've had a really hard time dealing with it, as it is very hard to talk about. But I want to include this chapter, because I feel that spreading the awareness of such a realistic and scary event, might actually help somebody, somewhere. Even though it has been 6 months for me, it scares me to death to think about what happened. But as scared and as embarrassed as I get, because it is so difficult to share with others, this is something that has had a major impact on our society today, and I am hoping that by sharing my experience, I will somehow be helping somebody else in the same situation. So to everyone who has been and is in my same shoes, my heart goes out to you. I know exactly how you feel. Thank you to all my friends who have loved me and supported me through these last 6 months, I couldn't have made it without all of you! Thank you & I love you! Please be sure to read & review this chapter, and out of respect for anyone who shares in my challenge, please, no flaming. This is a very real subject, that should be given all the courtesy and seriousness it entails, so please be kind and respectful of it. Thanks for reading & I look forward to reading all your wonderful reviews very soon! =)

~ Dreams of Gold  
  


One Day, One Event, One Life, Forever Changed

6 Months Later

"Hi Baby! I miss you!" Tommy said picking up his cellular phone.

"Tommy, I'm coming home. Tell me what city you're in . . ."

"Why, what's going on?

"I need to get out of Paris. Just tell me what city you're in, then meet me at the airport.

"I'm in Fort Lauderdale. But Kimberly, tell me what happened."

"I need you Tommy, I need you bad!"

"Sweetie, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Ok . . . . . .I'm sitting home working on the computer and the neighbor comes over . . . He's a friend of Tomás', so I let him in because Tomás was suppose to be back any second! So he follows me into the office and he's talking to me about this project I'm working on that I'm stressed over."

"How old is this guy?"

"Tomás' age, if not a little older . . . So I'm sitting there and he's telling me not to stress so much and starts giving me a back massage, and I'm stupid and thought nothing of it. So then he's all pulling at the back of my shirt and I'm thinking 'What the HECK!!!' So I yank my shirt back down so he'll get his scummy hands off me. And as I'm trying to think of how to get rid of him, he starts on my shoulders, then all of a sudden he puts his hand down the font of my shirt and inside my bra, so he's touching my breast! And I totally flipped out!!!!!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I jumped up and ran out of there! I had to get away! I just ran to the bathroom and locked the door till he left, but it took forever!!! He kept knocking on the door, trying to talk to me . . . . . . . I can't be here anymore Tommy, I'm coming home!!!!!" Kimberly cried, tears flooding her face.

"Oh my gosh!!! Kimberly, I'm so sorry!!! Honey, are you ok???"

"No! I'm scared out of my mind! I don't know what to do Tommy! I called Trini from the bathroom I locked myself in, and she said I should call you."

"You need to tell your parents or the police."

"They won't believe me Tommy. This jerk has been Tomás's friend for years! They won't believe me. He's the one person everyone trusts!"

"Kimberly, he touched you somewhere he never should have. Hell, he never should have touched you at all! Only I get to touch you! ESPECIALLY THERE!!!"

"I'm so scared Tommy!" Kimberly said, crying harder by the minute. "I don't know what to do!"

"Baby, I'm so sorry!"

"I feel dirty now!"

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry!"

"Can I come there? Please? I need to get out of here!"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you Tommy."

"Go call about a flight, I have a race to win, but I'm leaving my phone on. Call me as soon as you have your flight numbers and arrival time. I'll meet you at the airport, then we can decide how to kill that Bastard!"

"I just don't get it! I wasn't even dressed sexy! I'm just wearing jeans; not even tight ones, and an old ratty, faded t-shirt! Why me?!?"

"Because he's sick and you're young and beautiful. But we're going to take care of him.! Don't worry about it. I love you, ok? Just remember that."

"I love you too Tommy."

"Call the airport, then call me right back. Are your doors locked?"

"Yeah, I already locked them all."

"Windows?"

"Yeah."

"Good! Try not to think about it. Its going to be ok. I love you Kimberly."

'I love you too. I'll call you in a few minutes." she said then hung up to call the airport.

~ ~ ~ 10 minutes Later ~ ~ ~

"Ok, its flight number 1739 direct from Paris France, to Fort Lauderdale. I'll be flying out in an hour and a half, and landing at 6:15."

Ok, sounds good."

"I'm on my way to the airport right now."

"Kimberly, is there anything I can do for you? Anybody I can call?"

"Yeah right."

"Kim, come on . . . Let me help you."

"I just have to get out of here."

"I know . . ."

"Tommy, you're on." his uncle said walking up behind him.

"Kimberly, I've gotta go race, but I'll see you in a few hours. Try to relax, ok? Everything is going to be ok. I love you Sweetie."

"I love you too Tommy! Good luck today!"

"Thanks Beautiful. I'll win one for you."

"You better!"

"I will. Call me if you need anything."

"I love you Tommy. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too Baby. Have a safe flight."

"I will. Bye Honey. Drive safe!"

"I will. Bye Sweetie. See you soon." Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

"Tommy! Let's go!" John called again.

"I'm on it!" he called back as he hurried over. "Uncle John, you've gotta take me out of everything after 5."

"What?!? You're crazy!"

"I have to go to the airport and get Kimberly. Something happened, and she's running away from Paris. I have to go get her, but I'll come back afterwards."

"Go get in your car, we'll talk later."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Author's Note: I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it is one of the toughest things I have ever written. 6 months ago, my life was changed forever. At 20 years old, I thought for sure that I was safe. I managed to get through elementary, middle and even high school, without ever having to deal with anything more than the divorce of my parents. But then in a split second, everything changed. Within a single second, I went from being happy and carefree, to being a statistic as I became the victim of molestation.

Never in my life, did I ever think I would be at risk or molestation, much less become a victim. But at twenty years old, I ended up in the very same situation at Kimberly. The story of her trial, is actually my own. The only difference being I don't live in Paris, but in California. And I in no possible way look anywhere near as beautiful as Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly Hart, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers).

Molestation is a very real threat in our society today, and one that many people just don't take seriously. I know I didn't until it happened to me. I always knew it was there, but I never put much thought to it. But then it happened, and my entire universe came crashing down on top of me. Being a victim of molestation has changed my life. Like Kimberly, I kept what happened to myself, except for telling a few close friends. To this day, my parents still don't know. (Well, they do, but they don't know it was me that it happened to. They still wouldn't believe it.) However, keeping such a horrific event to myself, defiantly wasn't one of my smarter moves. Being the victim, it has been completely overwhelming and changed everything about me.

For the longest time, I've jumped at my own shadow, and haven't been able to trust anybody. Especially not men. It took me freaking out in the presence of a close family friend, to realize that I needed help. Opening up about what happened to me has really helped me to realize that even though I thought so at the time, I am not the only person who has ever been the victim of molestation. By opening up to my friends, I came to realize that 3 of my close friends have been in a very similar situation. Only they weren't as lucky as I was. So to everyone out there in the same or similar situations, I encourage you to help yourself. Open up and talk to someone, even if it is just a close friend. You are not alone. Don't let yourself be a victim for the rest of your life, just because you are scared and ashamed of what happened. Step out and fight. Take your life back by talking about it. Your story may just help someone else, the way that my friends' stories helped me. If I hadn't opened up, I would still be buried by the guilt, sadness, and embarrassment of what happened. Please, don't let yourself ve a victim. Don't let what happened to you, eat you alive. Open up to someone; a parent, a friend . . . Do what I was too scared and didn't have the guts to do at the time. Go to the police. Believe it or not, they actually are there to help you.

It has been 6 months for me, and I wish like crazy that I never had to go through such a horrifying experience. It still scares me to death to think about it. But even though its been a long time, its still not too late for me. I can and should still go to the police. Who's to say I'm the first and only one? And who's to say I'm the last? Be a better person than me. Go to your parents, friends, city and law enforcement officials, etc. Don't be ashamed of what happened. You didn't ask to be a victim. It isn't your fault. But you can survive and you can take a stand. Talk to someone. You never know, the life you could be saving by opening up could be a complete stranger's. Or . . . It could be your best friend.

~ Dreams of Gold

P.S. If you have been or are ever in the same or a similar situation as me, and are afraid and think that you don't have anybody to talk to, or are too afraid to open up, I am more than happy and willing to help you out. Feel free to email me any time. Adorablekittens2002@yahoo.com Talking helps. Just remember, no matter what you are feeling, or how hard it is, you are not alone.


	30. Running Away

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  


Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read & reviewed my work thus far. You guys are all so amazing! Thanks for all the love and support, I really appreciate it! =)

Destroyer: Thanks for the support, you made me laugh. You really gotta admire a guy who stands up for girls the way you do.

Lys: I know exactly what you mean about feeling dirty. I'm the exact same way.

Ludeck, Daisy, IcePrincess, Everybody: Thank you sooooooo much for all the support. I was really afraid of the reactions I would get, but I felt that my story is serious enough and should be shared. I don't know, I just felt that if I only helped one person, that would be enough for me. Molestation is such a horrible threat. Its scary how many people it really effects, all over the world. 

Federal Statistics:

According to U.S. Department of Justice, somewhere in America a woman is raped every 2 minutes. In 1996, 307,000 women were the victim of sexual assault, attempted rape, or rape. 2/3 of rape victims are under the age of 18 29% of female victims reported that the offender was a stranger About 81% of rape victims are white, 18% black, 1% are of other races Those with household income un $7,500 were twice as likely to be raped The incidence of rape, attempted rape, and sexual assault decreased more than 17% between'95 & '96 Women annually reported about 500,000 rapes and sexual assaults 

  
  


Running Away

Just before her plane landed in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, Kimberly was handed a message by a flight attendant.

"Kimberly,

I'm so sorry I have to race, but there's a huge trophy in it for you. Take the limo to the track. I'll see you there.

Love,

Tommy"

Kimberly read. She sunk back disappointedly in her sear. All she really wanted, was to be in Tommy's arms, and have him kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Ding! The overhead chime sounded.

"This is your captain speaking. I would like to let you all know that we will be landing in Fort Lauderdale in about 10 to 15 minutes. Please secure all carry-on items and fasten your safety belts as we prepare for landing. We also ask that all electronic devices be turned off. The time in Fort Lauderdale is 6:10pm and it is 90* outside. On behalf of the entire crew, I'd like to thank everyone for flying Continental Airlines, and we hope you have a pleasant stay here in Florida."

Kimberly sighed as she sat back in her seat and flipped off her computer and cd player. All she could think about, was being in Tommy's arms. She couldn't wait to see him, but she was going to have to. Tommy wasn't able to be at the airport, so she had to meet him at the track instead.

~ ~ ~ 45 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~

"Tom, you're in big trouble!" a voice said over his headset as he started on his last lap around the track, in the current heat.

"What?!? I'm winning! How could I be in trouble!?! Ken, you're Nuts!!!"

"Your Uncle wants you in the pit as soon as you're finished!"

"Why?!?"

"I don't know! But something tells me that you're in huge trouble!"

"Whatever! Find out what he wants!" Tommy instructed his pit crew leader, as he rounded the last curve, and headed for the finish line.

"Bring it in Tom. Easy . . . . . Easy . . . . .Brake . . .Slow down, you can't lose it on me n ow . . .Easy, easy . . . . . Perfect!" Ken instructed as Tommy flew through the finish line, with 3 cars just a split second behind him. "Good work Tom! That was Perfect!"

"Tom! Pit! NOW!" John's voice boomed over the headset.

"Told ya!" Ken said in response.

"Yes Mother!" Tommy mimicked as he drove his car in, stopping to deliver it to the pit crew.

"A Limo Tom!?! A limo!?!" Kimberly's angry voice rang out as Tommy entered the pit a minute later. "I didn't say to send a limo! I said to be there yourself!!! What the HELL where you thinking!?!"

"Kim!" Tommy said in a surprised voice. "I'm sorry Baby, John made me! Please don't' have me, we can kill him later if you want."

"Tommy, you better come kiss me before I kick your butt for winning me that huge trophy!" she said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I knew you weren't mad at me!" he said wrapping Kimberly in his arms, as tight as he could. "Kim, I've missed you so much!!!"

"I've missed you too." Kimberly said with a sniffle as tears slowly slid down her face.

"Oh Baby, don't cry." Tommy said as he gently pulled away to wipe away her tears. "You're home now. Everything is going to be just fine."

"I wish you had been at the airport Tommy. All I've wanted all dy, is to be with you!"

"I know Sweetie, I'm sorry. Bt I'll make it up to you. I promise!"

"You better!"

"That's funny!" Tommy said smiling as he wiped away another tear before pulling her close and kissing her passionately. "It that better?" he asked a minute later as he pulled away, hearing all the whistling form the pit crew and racing team.

"No, but it's a start."

"Oh haha! Come here you!" he said scooping Kimberly up in his arms, and carrying her through the pit.

"Ok show off, you've got 5 minutes to be back in that car!" John said as Tommy neared him.

"No fair!" Kimberly whined as Tommy stopped in front of his uncle and carefully put her down.

"Hi Kimberly!" John said flirtingly.

"Uncle John, can't I just keep him for a while?" Kimberly begged.

"I'll tell you what. As soon as Tommy wins these last few races, he's all yours until 6:00 tomorrow morning! How does that sound?"

"Do I get a choice?"

"Nope!"

I guess I'll have to take it then, won't I?"

"Uh huh!"

"Ok, I'll take it . . ." she said pouting.

"4 minutes Tom. Then you're in that car. And I'm not accepting excuses." John said walking away.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked once his uncle was gone.

"Not completely . . . But I'm doing better."

"Well what if I kill the Bastard that touched you? Would that be better?"

"Much!" Kimberly answered happily.

"You know, I can't lie, I'm so glad you're home now! But I hate what made you come. But I'm so glad you're here anyway!"

"Can I see your cell phone?"

"Why? What's up?"

"I gotta call Jason. I promised I would as soon as I landed, but I didn't get a chance, and he's probably completely freaking out right about now! So can I use your phone?"

"Say he magic words?"

"Words? You mean 'Please Tommy ?' Those words?"

"Nope! But that helps! But there are 3 little words I wanna hear, and one of them has the letter 'I' in it." Tommy said as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and held it over Kimberly's head.

"I love you Tommy!"

"I love you too Beautiful! But I said 3 words, not 4."

"That was 3 words you Dork!"

"It was not!"

"Yes it was! Tommy if your name, you moron, not a word!"

"She's right man. Hand over the phone." one of his teammates told him.

"Unfair!" Tommy said defeated.

"I love you." Kimberly said kissing him as she took the phone.

"I love you too Baby."

"Go race safe. I'll wait for you here."

"Wish me luck?"

"Of course! Good Luck Handsome! I love you!"

"And I love you!" Tommy said kissing her again. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Bye Baby. Drive safe!"

"I will." he said kissing her again before turning and heading back to his stock car.

"Hey Tommy? Kimberly called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"I want that trophy!"

"Its yours Babe! I'm bringing it home!" he said proudly, then turned back around to go race.

~ ~ ~ Later On ~ ~ ~ 

"Tommy, you really need a shower!" Kimberly said as they entered his hotel room, a few hours later. "You smell like gas."

"Gross, isn't it?"

"Very! Please go take a shower!"

"I'm gong. I know I stink, but at least I have a huge trophy to show for it!" he said proudly.

"Shower! Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said kissing her quickly before heading for the bathroom as Kimberly plopped down on the bed and reached for her computer.

"Hello?" Kimberly said answering Tommy's ringing cell phone a few minutes later.

"Tom?"

"He's int eh shower, can I take a message?"

"Yeah, this is Randy. Tell him 6:00 in the lobby. And make sure he's not late this time."

"I'll sen an alarm right now."

"Thanks Kimberly!"

"No problem! Bye Randy!" she said politely, then hung up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" Tommy asked as he walked back into the room, dressed only in a towel.

"Randy."

"Lobby time reminder?"

"I'm setting the alarm for 5:00"

"BOOOOO!!!"

"Don't Booooo me! I gave you what you wanted, remember? And it wouldn't kill you to be on time for once!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Did I ask?"

"What if I said I love you?"

"I love you took but you're going to be on time tomorrow."

"Fine . . ." he said sulking.

"Tommy, come on."

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"I was tired when I called you this morning."

"You've only been awake what, 24 hours?"

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry Sweetie. why don't you get some sleep."

"Cause I'm waiting for you."

"Did you want a shower?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want you to hold me, so hurry up and get dressed."

"Yes Ma'am!" Tommy said reaching for his duffle bag.

"You're not funny!"

"I'm sorry Kimberly. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You've been all weird singe you got here, and I understand why, but I don't like it. I hate seeing you like this! I like it when you're happy and cheerful and full of energy. And this just isn't you."

"How would you like me to act Tommy? Do you want me to sit here and pretend this entire thing never happened to me?"

"No. But I don't' want you letting it kill you either."

"Then tell me what to do!"

"Honey . . .I honestly don't know what to do! I love you, and I want to make you happy. And I hate that that sick Bastard did this to you! But I really don't know how to fix it."

"So just be with me." she said softly.

"I am with you Kimberly." Tommy said holding his hand out for her. "I love you so much! And I"d kill the jerk if it would make this better . . . Unfortunately, there's no real way to take back what he stole from you. Or at least not that I know of.

"I wish it would all just go away." Kimberly said as she allowed Tommy to wrap her in his arms.

"I know Honey. I'd give anything to just have it be a bad dream."

"I hate this Tommy! I'm so scared now! And I'm never scared! Its not who I am!"

"Its ok to be scared Kim."

"Its so unfair! All of a sudden, I'm jumping at my own shadow, and freaking out if someone even looks at me! You, Jason and Zack are really the only guys I trust, and even that scares me!"

"Kimberly, you're home now. And I'm going to protect you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"I know. But we're flying home Monday morning. For the next couple weeks, it'll just be us. Well, avid and AnneMarie too."

"You can't leave me Tommy. Not even for a second!"

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"Tommy, all it takes is a second . . .Please, promise me you won't leave me!" she begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Kimberly, you're shaking . . . . ." Tommy said holding her tighter. "Oh Honey . . . . . I'm so sorry Kimberly! I'm so sorry!"

"I . . . . . I don't know what to do Tommy . . . . . I hate being scared!"

"Its ok . . .I'm scared too. There are some seriously sick people in this world, but they're never going to get near you again. I promise Kimberly! I wont' let them!" he said gently stroking her hair.

"I hate this! I hate suspecting everyone! I hate people looking at me!"

"Kimberly . . ." Tommy said softly. "I hate to break it to ya, but you're beautiful! Somehow I doubt people aren't going to look at you . . .Sweetie, you're the most gorgeous girl in the world, and I'm not just saying that because I love you . . .And as much as I wish people wouldn't look at you, they do . . . . . But fortunately, not all people are bad . . . . ."

"That's exactly it!" Kimberly said pulling away a little bit. "There is no way of knowing the bad people from the good. So you have to more or less suspect everyone!"

"I know Sweetie. But I know a few people you can trust . . ."

"Yeah you and Jason . . . . ."

"And Zack and Billy. And Rocky an Adam. And then there's my family, my Dad, David, and my Uncle John."

"I do trust them, but I'm still scared . . . . ."

"I know you are. Butt you don't have to be . . . We all love you Kimberly!"

"The only 2 people I really trust, are you and Jason . . ." she said as another tear rolled down her face.

"Kimberly . . Honey, look at you, you're exhausted! You really need to get some sleep."

"I can't Tommy, or I would be."

"But I still want you to try . . .I'm going to go get dressed, and I want you to do the same. Then I'm going to lay here and hold you until we're forced up by that damn alarm clock. How does that sound?"

"About as close to perfect as it can get, I guess . . ."

"Ok . . . I love you . . .You know that . . .Now, is there anything you need from me? Food, water, soda? Anything at all? Tell me what I can get you."

"I'm ok as long as I have you. You're all I need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah . . . .. I just need you to hold me."

"Ok. I can do that." he said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go get some clothes on. Are you going to be ok for a minute?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Ok. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me . . . I love you Kimberly."

"I love you too." she said softly. Tommy kissed her softly, then grabbed his duffle bag and headed toward the bathroom. "Tommy? Can I come in?" Kimberly asked as she knocked on he door a couple minutes later.

"Its open."

"Sorry, I just need to wash my face and brush my teeth." she said opening the door.

"I want you to sleep tonight." Tommy said as Kimberly turned on the water.

"I'll try . . ."

"I wish there was something I cold give you, to help you sleep."

"Something to black out the nightmares."

"Exactly!"

"I don't think such a think even exists."

"But it would be nice."

"I'll be ok, as long as you hold me . . . I'm always safe in your arms . . . . ."

"I'm going to go turn the bed down."

"Ok . . .I'll be there in a minute." Kimberly said as she finished washing her face. "I just need to brush my teeth."

"Radio on or off?" Tommy asked when Kimberly came out of the bathroom.

"I don't care." she said softly as she knelt down to put her things back in her bags, as the song on the radio changed. "Is that Edwin McCain?"

"I don't know." Tommy said shrugging. "I don't know music like you do. I just flipped to a soft station, and this is what was on."

The stars in your eyes

that color them wonderful

stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains

thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell Me

That we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

"I love this song." Kimberly said as she climbed into bed next to Tommy.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

as we lie awake in my bed

you're my survival

you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

tell me that we belong together

dress it up in the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of th allows of heartache that hangs from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out

Burned up

Fought my way back from the dead

Turned on

Tuned out

Remembered the thing that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

"Good song." Tommy said as it ended

"Its perfect." Kimberly agreed as she snuggled closer to him.

"Its funny how perfect it is for us too."

"Uh huh . . . . ."

"What would you do if I sang it?"

"Probably laugh. You can't sing!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Of all people too!"

"I took voice lessons in high school."

"No you didn't!"

"Call Tanya and ask her!"

"Sure!"

"She gave them to me! I had to sing for one of my classes, and she taught me enough to fake it through."

"No that, I'd pay to see!"

"Haha! Very funny!"

"I'm serious! You can not sing!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be, your crying shoulder, I'll be lover suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life!" Tommy sang softly. Kimberly smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you for trying. And you did fake it pretty well . . ."

"What!?!"

"But you'll be, my crying shoulder. You'll be love suicide. You'll be, better when you're older. You'll be, the greatest fan of my life." Kimberly sang back softly.

"You're right, you are better than me. But we already knew that."

"Uh huh!" Kimberly agreed with a yawn.

"Go to sleep Sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." he said as he gently kissed her.

"Tommy?" Kimberly said a few minutes later

"Uh huh?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Will you sing to me?"

"Sweetie, I can't sing. You said so yourself."

"Please Tommy?"

"Any requests?"

"No."

"Ok . . . Um . . . There's a hero, if you look inside your heart, you don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer, if you reach inside your soul . . . . I don't remember the rest . . . . . . . . . and then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive, so when you feel all hope is gone, reach inside you and be strong, an then you'll finally see the truth, there's a hero inside of you . . . . . . . . ." Tommy gently brushed Kimberly's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead as her breathing evened out, as she finally fell asleep. "I love you Kim . . . . ." he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


If you or someone you know has been the victim of sexual assault, there IS something you can do. Don't let yourself be a victim, take a stand.

For more information on Molestation, Sexual Assault and Violence against women, you can log onto several different web sites, some of which are listed at the very bottom.

For everyone who loves Amy Jo Johnson, she was just on the Sharon Osborne show (3/11/04), where she talked about her new role on The Division, Sunday nights on Lifetime. This Sunday, (3/14/04), tune in for a special episode promoting stopping the violence toward women.

Some quick facts about violence toward women & children:

SEXUAL ASSAULT STATISTICS; RAPE & SEXUAL ASSAULT

For the purposes of these statistics "sexual assault"" includes statutory rape, forcible sodomy, lewd acts with a child, and other offenses related to fondling, molestation, or indecent practices. ""Sex Offender"" describes those offenders convicted of rape or sexual assault.

Statistics on rape and sexual assault are very difficult to reconcile because of the high number of unreported cases and the varying manners in which these statistics are complied. The FBI''s Uniform Crime Report counts only those cases reported to law enforcement, while the US Department of Justice relies on surveys. Experts indicate that even these numbers are low.

  
  
According to the National Victim Center, every minute there are 1.3 rapes of adult women in the United States. 78 women are raped each hour, 1,871 women are raped each day equating to 56,916 rapes each month, or 682,992 rapes each year. According to the U.S. Department of Justice there were 383,170 sexual assaults victimizations in the U.S. in 1999. According to the FBI's Uniform Crime Report, there were a reported 9,363 forcible rapes in California. 1 in 6 U.S. women and 1 in 33 U.S. men have been victims of a completed or attempted rape. Nearly 5% of college women are victimized in any given calendar year. Victims of rape and sexual assault report that in nearly 3 out of 4 incidents, the offender was not a stranger. Nearly 6 out of 10 rapes or sexual assaults were reported by victims to have occurred in their own home or at the home of a friend, relative, or neighbor. 3 out of 4 rapes or sexual assaults involved offenders with whom the victim had a prior relationship such as family member, intimate, or acquaintance. While the rate of forcible rapes has declined in metropolitan areas, other areas such as cities outside metropolitan areas (up 70%) and rural counties (up 40%) have experienced substantial growth in the per capita number of rapes reported to law enforcement. The National Health and Social Life Survey found that 22% of surveyed women and 2% of surveyed men had been forced to do something sexual at some time in their life. 

Statistics Of Abuse:

42% female and 33% male victims never acknowledged or disclosed their abuse until asked specifically as adults to do so. Perpetrators are men approximately 90% of the time. Approximately 80% of all perpetrators are known by the survivors. 

Acts Leading To & Constituting Sexual Abuse:

Covert sexual activities:

Adult showed over concern with your sexuality and changing body, stared, told inappropriate sexual secrets, read you sexual materials, used inappropriate language, slept with you at inappropriate times, inadvertently touched you. Exposure: Adult exposed his/her genitals to you. Shadowing: Adult watched you during acts involving nudity or exposure of genitals such as bathing or going to the toilet. Kissing: Adult kissed you in a lingering or intimate way usually associated with love relationship between two adults. Fondling: Adult fondled your breasts, genital (and adjacent) areas, buttocks; similarly, they asked you do the same to her/him. Dry Intercourse: Adult rubbed genitals against your genital-rectal area or buttocks. 

Prelude to childhood sexual abuse:

The abuse against you was probably planned. The abuser probably knew you well. The abuser was probably a family member, relative, or someone tangentially associated with the family and entrusted with some part of the victim's daily routine (neighbor, coach, clergy, scout leader, etc.). The perpetrator used the privacy of the home or some secret place to inflict the injury. The perpetrator watched for, or orchestrated an environment of privacy to make the assault. How they might have enticed you The perpetrator might have presented the abuse as a non-threatening "game" or "fun activity" to lure you in. The perpetrator usually knew something about you -- perhaps a spot of vulnerability -- to create a specific "trap," or might have provided enticements or bribes to solicit your cooperation. Covert, subtle coercion probably accompanied your abuse. 

For more information regarding molestation, sexual assault, and violence toward women & children please visit the following web sites:

Amy Jo Johnson OFFICIAL Site: 


	31. Home In Angel Grove

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =) 

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post this weekend, but my sister got married, so I've been really busy. The good news however, is that I'm now on Spring Break, so maybe I'll actually get some time. =)

Also, if you missed the March 14th episode of "The Division", you missed a very powerful hour, promoting stopping the violence against women. All thoughout the show, they played messages from survivors and friends of victims and survivors, sharing their stories; some for the very first time. I think the most powerful message came right at the end of the show. One man said:

"I have a friend who is a rape and incest survivor. I feel very strongly that men should speak up and speak out about violence against women. The males are the perpetrators of this violence so unless its stopped at that point, or men begin to speak up and speak out about it, it will be allowed to continue."

Then it went onto the next, which I feel is the most powerful message of them all.

"The biggest mistake I ever made in my life, was keeping my mouth shut. And if you are a survivor, don't be afraid to say so. Because you will never smile honestly in your life, until the moment you do."

Then after the show, they shared a message from the entire cast:

Nancy McKeon: "Violence effects many of us. And many of our families."

Amy Jo Johnson: "1 in 4 girls will be sexually abused before she turns 18."

Lisa Vidal: "And the same will happen to 1 in 7 boys.

Taraji Henson: "Please, join us in spreading the word. That together women and men, can stop this violence."

Jon Hamm: "And if you or a loved one experienced abuse as a child, please call the Partnership Against Child Abuse at 1-800-450-2445, or go to "

Bonnie Bedelia: "Its our Lifetime commitment to you."

Home In Angel Grove

Tuesday morning Kimberly woke up to see Tommy was already gone.

"Tom?" she called softly. "Tommy ?" Kimberly slowly got up and looked in the mirror, wondering where Tommy had gone. "Tommy?" she called again.

""He's downstairs." AnneMarie said sticking her head in the door. "Do you want me to go get him?"

"No thanks. I'll go down in a minute. I'm just surprised he's already up. We didn't even get home until after 2:30."

"Its 10:30. He went running with me and David at 7:30."

"Oh . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Sorry. He didn't want us to wake you up. Tommy said you needed the sleep."

"I did. But I would have gone with you."

"Well come tomorrow then."

"I will. I'm going to head down stairs."

"Ok, I'll meet you down there." AnneMarie said as Kimberly followed her out of the room, and headed for the stairs, to go find Tommy.

"Hey! Good Morning Sleepyhead!" Tommy said as he saw Kimberly coming down the stairs. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Uh huh." she said as Tommy pulled her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "You didn't wake me up."

"I was going to, but you needed the sleep. You were really wiped last night."

"I don't like waking up without you."

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I just really didn't want to wake you."

"Hey Tommy, here's that . . .Hey Kim! Its about time you woke up!"

"Jason!" she said happily, hugging him tight.

"I'm glad you're home. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." she said softly, as she stepped back toward Tommy, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I didn't know we had company."

"Its just Jase. I have to go down to the track for a couple hours, so Jason said he could come hang with you."

"I can't go with you?"

"You can if you want, but I didn't think you would."

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so. You and Jase can come if you want. But I've gotta do some work on my car and do a bunch of laps, so its going to be pretty boring. I just figured you would rather have fun with Jason while I'm gone."

"Do you have to go?"

"My Uncle is expecting me."

"Can I go help?"

"Help with what? You know nothing about cars or racing!"

"I just want to spend some time with you."

"You now what, you two need to talk . What time do you have laps?" Jason asked.

"3:30." Tommy answered.

"Ok. I'll be at the track around a quarter after. I'm gonna stop by the youth center to drop some stuff off on my way, you guys want smoothies?"

"Please?" Kimberly asked.

:"Sure. I'm gonna get out of here. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks Jase!"

"You're welcome Kimberly. But we're talking later."

"Ok. Bye Jase."

"See ya later." he said, then turned and left.

"I'm fine!" Kimberly said as Tommy turned to face her, once Jason was gone.

"Yeah right . . . Jason and I both know you better than that! Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. I just woke up to see you gone, and I didn't like it You promised you wouldn't leave me alone."

I'm sorry Kim. I had to go run this morning. AnneMarie, David and I go every morning. But we made sure all the doors were locked before we left, and I checked on you as soon as we got home. Kimberly, come on. What's really wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to spend some time with you."

"Ok . . . . . Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll make you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten sine 4:00 yesterday, eastern time. Its been almost 24 hours. You need to eat!"

"I'm not hungry."

"How about orange juice and some fruit."

"Tommy . . ."

"You need to eat something."

"I'll eat later."

"Go take a sower, then meet me in the kitchen for breakfast. And no excuses."

"Come with me."

"Kimberly . . ."

"Please? Just come with me?"

"Only if you promise to talk to me."

:"I'm ok . . .Really Tommy, I just don't like being away from you."

"You're safe here! You know that!"

"Just come with me."

"Ok . . . I give up. But you're eating when you're done in the shower."

"Ok . . . but there's one more thing I want."

"And what would that be?"

"Just those 3 little words I haven't heard today . . ." Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." Kimberly said kissing him, then hugging him tight.

"Honey . . . As much as I like holding you, you really need to go get ready."

"I wish you could take a day off."

"I took 2 weeks off to spend with you in Paris."

"That was 6 months ago."

"Kimberly, you know I would spend all day holding you if I could. But we're not in high school anymore. I have racking and karate classes. I really can't just decide I want the day off at the drop of a hat. I had to grow up and learn some responsibilities other than being a ranger and flirting with you. So please, can we go get ready?"

"Can we do nothing together later?"

"Sure."

"Ok . . . Walk me upstairs." Kimberly said reaching for Tommy's hand, and dragging him up the stairs.

A couple hours later Kimberly sat on a stool next to Tommy, watching him work on his stock car, down at the track.

"Sweetie, hand me that wrench?" Tommy asked, holding his hand out toward her. "Thank you!"

"Will you remind me to call my mom when we get home?"

"She called this morning. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No . . . But I'll call her later."

"I think David took the message."

"Oh . . .Where is he today?"

"I'm not sure. But he said he would be back a little later. He had something to take care of."

"What is AnneMarie doing today?"

"She's at Amanda's house. They said something about seeing a move later on."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Amanda is a good kid."

"Ok, you just sounded completely old!"

"What do you mean?"

"You called Amanda a kid."

"So . . ."

"It just makes you sound old."

"Ok."

""You're 21 and calling AnneMarie's friends kids. Tommy, we're not that much older than them." Kimberly said laughing.

"You know . . ." Tommy started as he stopped what he was doing and set his tools down. "This is he first time I've see, or even heard you laugh, in months!"

"What?" Kimberly asked confused.

"Seeing you laugh like that just reminded me of something." he said with a bright smile. "I love you!"

"And I love you too." she said happily.

"I'd kiss you, but I"m covered in grease and oil."

"That's ok. You can kiss me later."

"You should laugh more often. It makes your eyes sparkle."

"Really?"

"And that's not even mentioning how much I love it. Its good to see you happy again."

"You know, I do feel happy here. I was so afraid to come home again, but I'm really glad I did."

"You seem like you're feeling a lot better now."

"I am . . . Its weird though, this morning, I was kind of freaking out when I woke up and you weren't there. But now, I really like being here with you."

"I like having you with me. And I like seeing you happy again. And even though I've always loved you, this happy perky Kimberly, is the one i love he most."

"Its weird how things change, isn't it?" Kimberly asked as Tommy went back to working on his car.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know . . . Things are just so different now."

"And you never thought you could be happy here, did you?"

"I always thought it would be horrible. But its home."

"Which is why I like it here so much. No matter how much I travel, or how much I love other cities, nothing beats Angel Grove!"

"Nope! I'm not sure what it is about this place, but it makes you glad to be here."

"You should go see Ernie. He's running the youth center with Adel and Jerome."

"Who's Jerome?"

"Lieutenant Stone. He goes by Jerome now."

"Oh . . ."

"Ernie misses you."

"I thought he was over seas with the arms?"

"He was. But he said there's no place like home, so he's back."

"Interesting."

"I heard Aisha is even coming back soon."

"Really?"

""I talked to Tanya last week and she said Aisha was doing great and loving Africa, but she misses her family and friends, so she wants to come home."

"Awesome! I wonder when she's coming."

"Talk to Tanya. But I'm sure there will be a party. Aisha wouldn't accept anything less."

"I can't believe she never came home before."

"Well, last I heard, she really loved Africa."

"Aisha has always loved working with animals. I don't think she'd ever come, if it weren't for her friends."

"Probably."

"We should se if Trini and Zack can make it back while Aisha is here. It can be like ranger reunion. We can even call Kat."

"You don't even like Kat."

"Says who?"

"Yeah right!"

"I like her. Just not with you!"

"Uh huh!"

"I really do like her Tommy. She's nice. But she can stay away from you or I can rip her eyes out!"

"No clawing of eyes."

"Only as long as she stays away from my man. Then I'll stay away from her."

"Whatever you say Kim."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Kat and I are long over I just wish you would leave it alone. I"m with you now, so there's nothing to worry about. Kat doesn't even have a chance, ok?"

"Yeah well, that's your opinion. But I don't trust her."

"Kimberly, come on."

"I trust you. You should be happy."

"Katherine isn't as bad as you seem to think she is. She's got some pretty great parts."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Since when are you her big bad defender?"

"I'm not, I'm yours."

"So why are you defending her?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you have nothing to worry about. But I still don't think yo should rag on Kat. She would never do that to you."

"I find that pretty doubtful, but whatever!"

"Don't invite Kat. I'm sure she's too busy in London anyway. And we don't need a cat fight on our hands."

"Tommy, I want Kat there. She was a ranger. She at least deserves to be invited."

"I just don't want you two fighting over me."

"There's nothing to fight over. I already won."

"Just make sure you remember that."

"You never told me though, why did you and Kat break up anyway?"

"I told you. You liked it too . . Anyway, when do you want to have this party?"

"Oh, that was smooth Tommy! Really smooth! Just go and change the subject, I see how it is. And I don't remember you telling me why you two broke up, so why don't you tell me again, since you think I liked it so much."

"I know I told you Kim."

"Well I don't remember, so tell me again."

"Do we have to get into this right now?"

"Yes we do!"

"Why?"

"Because you're not telling me something."

"There's nothing to tell Kim."

"Then tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know." she said as Tommy signed and set down his tools. "Do you thin I'm going to be mad at you?"

"Its not that . . . . ." Tommy said as he turned to face her. "Its just not what you think it is."

"So enlighten me."

"Kim . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Its complicated . . . Kat is in London dancing professionally, and I'm here with you."

"Kat doesn't know, does she?"

"We both agreed that it wasn't fair to be together, yet so far apart . .. So we decided it would be ok to date other people."

"Uh huh . . . . . So that's why you don't want her coming to the party . . .You never officially broke up, but you're sleeping with me . .."

"Kimberly, its not like that."

"Uh huh . . . . ."

"Kimberly, look . . . . . I love you . . .I've loved you sine the second I laid my eyes on you . . . .And yeah, I dated Kat. But no matter how close we got, or what we did . .. Call me crazy, but when I kiss you, I get this strange yet completely amazing feeling that runs ramped through my body. And I never had that with her. Kissing her just never felt as good as kissing you."

"But you did have feelings for her."

"Of course! I'm human, and she's beautiful! And I always thought that someday, maybe I wouldn't miss you so much, or wish it was you I was kissing . . .Or there are the times when I would be with Kat, holding her and kissing her, and things would start to get a little out of hand . . . . . Every time, I wished and imagined it was you."

"You slept with Kat, didn't you?"

"Almost . . . . . I was stupid and thinking about you, and then she said my name, and somehow it almost sounded like you . . . But then I pulled away for a second to look at her before things went any further, and all I saw was you. It was Kat sitting there with me, but then I could have sworn I saw you there too, and I just couldn't bring myself to be with her. She started kissing me again, and ran her hands up my chest, but it just didn't do to me, what you do, so I left . . ."

"You walked out on your girlfriend?"

"I had to . . .We were sitting in her room, topless, and all I could think about was you . .. Kat is beautiful and sexy, and she loved me and would have given up London to be with me, but having sex with her just didn't feel right . . .I just couldn't love her the way I love you."

"So what happened after that?"

"I flew home for the red ranger thing, hen jumped on the first flight to Miami, to go see you."

"That's the day we got in that fight . . .Just hours after you almost had sex with Kat . . ."

"I had to see you again. I had to see if I still had feelings for you, or if I was just being unfair."

"When is the last time you talked to Kat?"

"Right before the accident . . . . .We agreed our relationship was really hard on both of us, so I told her to go out and have fun without me. Even if it was with another guy . . ."

"Was she ok with it?"

"No! But I convinced her to at least be sure she loved me, and that there wasn't anyone else she wanted to be with, and I wold be here if she needed me."

"And that was it?"

"I haven't seen her, no. And she hasn't called for a while either. All I usually get, is an e-mail, telling me how she's doing."

"Oh . . . ."

"I don't love her Kimberly. The only girl I love, is you! And its enough that I'm a guy because sometimes, I have such strong feelings toward you, that its all I can do to not grab you, kiss you, and carry you off to bed . . . But I think that's good! I've never felt that way about anyone before!"

"What about Kat?"

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know we're back together, does she?"

"Not that I know of."

"You need to talk to her."

"I know . . .I'm just not quite sure how to go about it . . .The only think I know, that I'm madly in love with you. And that it takes every ounce of self restraint I have to not carry you off to bed, right now."

"And you actually would do that too, wouldn't you?"

"If I thought you were ready to be with me again, yes!" Kimberly smiled gently. "But with everything you've been through lately, its best to wait . . . I love you, but I can wait until you're ready." Kimberly slowly stood up and moved closer to Tommy, gently sliding her arms around him, and pulling him closer.

"I love you too Tommy . . . . . And I think I'm ready . . . . ."

"You know, as good as that sounds, I think we should probably wait a little longer . . . Something is telling me that after what you've been through, even though you think that you're ok, part of you still isn't . . . And I don't want you to be afraid of being with me. I don't' want to touch you, and cause you to completely freeze up on me . . . Kimberly, I love you so much! But I want the next time we have sex to be better than it was the first time. I dint' want you to be scared, or afraid of what might happen. I want you to want me to touch you, to need me to touch you . . . And I just don't think we're there yet."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Be sure to check out the March 14, 2004 episode of "The Division" for a very powerful episode, dedicated to promoting stopping the violence against women.


	32. Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


Author's Note: Interesting, the links I've posted haven't been showing up, so I guess I'll try again a different way. I'm taking out all the www. stuff, so be sure to put that back in when you try to access each site. I hope it works this way, if not, I'll try again later. =)  
  


Links to violence against women:

Lifetimetv.com

stopcsa.org

  
  


Amy Jo Johnson OFFICIAL Site:

amyjojohnson.com  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Tragedy Strikes  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ 2 Weeks Later ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hi Sweetie! Miss me already?" Tommy asked as he answered his cell phone.  
  


"Tommy, come home."  
  


"What? I've gotta catch a flight Kim."  
  


"Please! Its important!"  
  


"Kimberly, my flight leaves in one hour. What's wrong?"  
  


"Your flight is canceled. Come home NOW!"  
  


"Sweetie, I love you, and I miss you too, but you're acting crazy!"  
  


"Tommy, I"m serious! Turn off your cd player and listen to the radio. Your flight is canceled. Now please come home, I need you!"  
  


"Honey, I already missed my flight to LA, to spend more time with you. John will kill me if I miss this one too! Just tell me what's wrong?"  
  


"You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it. Please Tommy, I'm serious. You can't fly today. Please just come home. John will understand. Please, turn around and come home. I really need you right now."  
  


"Ok . . . . . John is going to kill me, but I'm coming . . ."  
  


"Thank you! I love you!"  
  


"I love you too Baby."  
  


"Hurry Tommy."  
  


"I'm coming. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  


"Thanks. I'm calling Jason . . ."  
  


"Ok. Bye Honey." Tommy said hanging up the phone.


	33. Tragedy Strikes II

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Tragedy Strikes

Part II  
  
He found some socks

She chose his tie

And when he left for work that morning he was just another guy

Going to work

He'd have to fly

Out to a meeting in L.A. so she had kissed him twice goodbye  
  


15 minutes later Tommy walked into the house to have Kimberly practically knock him over, as she dashed into his arms.  
  


"Kimberly, talk to me . . ." Tommy said as he held her tight. "My uncle is going to kill me for not making that flight, so this had better be good."  
  


"You need to see it to believe it . . . . ." Kimberly said with a sniffle, wiping tears from her face.  
  


"What do you mean?"  
  


"Billy works for a huge computer company in New York, right?"  
  


"Yeah, he's in lower Manhattan in one of the trade towers. Why do you ask?"  
  


Little did she know she''d kissed a hero

Though he''d always been one in her eyes

But when faced with certain death

He''d said a prayer and took a breath

And led an army of true angels in the sky  
  


"Come look at the TV . . ." she said as she pulled away a little bit.  
  


"Kimberly, tell me what happened to Billy . . ."  
  


"I don't know if he's ok . . .But someone flew two planes into the twin towers . . . . ."  
  


"That's not funny."  
  


"I never said it was. I"m so scared!" she said as more tears streamed down her face. "Just come look at the TV."  
  


"Ok . . . . ." Tommy said, following her into the livingroom.  
  


Little did she know she''d kissed a hero

Though he''d always been an angel in her eyes

Putting others first, it''s true

That''s what heroes always do

Now he doesn't need a pair of wings to fly  
  


"The phone lines are all down in New York." Kimberly said as Tommy watched what was happening on TV.  
  


"So this is why you didn't want me flying today."  
  


"I needed you here with me . . ." Kimberly said as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  


"Kimberly? Tommy isn't out of town, is he?"  
  


"No. I caught him on his way to the airport a little while ago. He's here now if you'd like to talk to him."  
  


"Oh good! This is Adam. I take it you know about New York?"  
  


"Yeah, we're watching it right now . . .Have you heard from Billy?"  
  


The phone had rung

His voice was calm

Before he could tell her anything she knew something was wrong  
  


"Not yet. All the phone lines are down in New York."  
  


"That's what Jason said."  
  


"I guess we're stuck hoping for the best then."  
  


"Unfortunately." Adam said softly.  
  


"Billy will be ok. He always is."  
  


"We hope . . . Have you heard from Rocky or Trini or anything?"  
  


"No. Jason said he'd call them. What about Tanya?"  
  


I love you so

The last words he''d said

She said I love you too

And then the phone went dead  
  


"She had an early flight to LA this morning, but luckily she got held up in traffic and missed it. You don't even want to know what flight it was."  
  


"The one out of Dulles that got hijacked just a few minutes ago."  
  


"Yeah . . . . . She's on her way back to my apartment right now."  
  


"Good! I'm glad she's ok!"  
  


"Me too. I'd better get off the phone though, she's probably trying to call."  
  


"Ok. We'll see you later then."  
  


"Defiantly! Tell Tommy and Jason I said hi."  
  


"I will. Tell Tanya we're all glad she's safe."  
  


"I will. Bye Kim. Take care."  
  


"I will. Bye Adam. Thanks for calling." Kimberly said, then hung up the phone.  
  


Little did she know she''d kissed a hero

Though he''d always been one in her eyes  
  


"What happened to Tanya?" Tommy asked.  
  


"She was supposed to be on that hijacked United Airlines flight."  
  


"And she's not?"  
  


"No. She got stuck in traffic and missed it."  
  


"Thank Goodness! At least we know she's safe."  
  


"Exactly! I just wish we knew where Billy was."  
  


But when faced with certain death

He''d said a prayer and took a breath

And led an army of true angels in the sky  
  


"He'll be ok . . . Let's just hope for the best."  
  


"OH MY GOSH!!! Tommy! Look!!!"  
  


"Unbelievable!" Tommy said as he ran a hand through his short hair. "This is so unreal!"  
  


"What's so unreal?" AnneMarie asked as she joined them in the livingroom.  
  


"AnneMarie, how would you like to skip school today?" Kimberly asked, turning to face the teenager standing next to her.  
  


Little did she know she''d kissed a hero

Though he''d always been an angel in her eyes

Putting others first, it''s true

That''s what heroes always do

Now he doesn't need a pair of wings to fly  
  


"Yeah right! Tommy would never let me!"  
  


"Actually, it sounds like a good idea." Tommy said, never looking away from the TV.  
  


"Ok . . . . . What's going on?" AnneMarie asked.  
  


"Four planes go t hijacked this morning. Two were flown into the world trade center, and one just hit the Pentagon."  
  


"Weren't you supposed to fly out this morning?"  
  


"I was on my way to the airport. But Kimberly called freaking out and begged me to come home."  
  


"Interesting . . ."  
  


"One of our friends works in one of the trade towers." Kimberly explained. "We don't know if he's ok . . ."  
  


"Oh my gosh!"  
  


"You know Billy, don't you?"  
  


"Its Billy?"  
  


"Yeah . . . . ." Tommy said softly.  
  


"That sucks!"  
  


"Very much so." Kimberly agreed as AnneMarie stepped closer to her brother, to look at the TV. Tommy slowly wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.  
  


"Why would anyone do that?" she asked.  
  


"I have no idea. But they did."  
  


"Sweetie, will you get the phone?" Kimberly asked as the phone rang again.  
  


"Sure."  
  


"Its on the table behind you." Kimberly said as AnneMarie stepped away from her brother. "Tom . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as she slowly moved toward him. "Tommy, talk to me."  
  


"About?"  
  


"This . . . . . I'm pretty sure you're blaming yourself for something right now."  
  


"You know me too well . . . . ." he said as she stepped into his arms.  
  


"Yeah I do . . ."  
  


"Its so surreal . . . . ."  
  


"You're really worried about Billy, aren't you?"  
  


"Yeah . . . . ."  
  


"Tommy? Nana is on the phone . . . She wants us to come over . . ."AnneMarie told him.  
  


"Mom?" Tommy said as he took the phone from AnneMarie.  
  


"Sweetie, I thought it would be good if we all spent some time together today. I know its early, but I'll be making breakfast soon, and I'd like it if you four would come over."  
  


"That actually sounds really good! Why don't you give us about an hour or so for sower time, then we'll be over."  
  


"Sounds good. Ask David if he would like to invite his father."  
  


"Ok. I've gotta wake him up first though."  
  


"Well then you had better get going! I love you Sweetheart. See you soon."  
  


"I love you too Mom." Tommy said, then hung up.  
  


"Are we going to Nana's?" AnneMarie asked.  
  


"Yeah . . . Go get David up and get a shower."  
  


"Ok." she said, then turned and left the room.  
  


"Come with me." Kimberly said as Tommy looked back to the TV. "You need to relax. Come upstairs with me."  
  


"I'd like to see the news."  
  


"So come watch it upstairs." Tommy sighed and hand his hand through his hair again. "Come on Tom." Kimberly said as she flipped off the TV and held her hand out for Tommy to follow.  
  


"Kim . . . . ." Tommy said softly as he slowly turned to face her.  
  


"Let's go lay down upstairs. It'll do you some good."  



	34. Tragedy Strikes III

******************************************************************************

Tragedy Strikes III  
  


~ ~ ~ A Few Hours Later ~ ~ ~

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Mrs. Oliver asked as Tommy walked into the kitchen later that afternoon, as Christine was starting dinner.  
  


"I'm just thinking."  
  


"Care to talk about it?"  
  


"I just . . . . . I feel like I'm losing control . . . . ."  
  


You say you will never forget where you were when you heard the news on September 11, 2001. Neither will I. 

I was on the 110th floor in a smoke filled room with a man who called his wife to say "Good-Bye."

I held his fingers steady as he dialed.

I gave him the peace to say, "Honey, I am not going to make it, but it is OK...I am ready to go." 

I was with his wife when he called as she fed breakfast to their children.

I held her up as she tried to understand his words and as she realized he wasn't coming home that night. 

I was in the stairwell of the 23rd floor when a woman cried out to Me for help.

"I have been knocking on the door of your heart for 50 years!" I said and "Of course I will show you the way home - only believe in Me now." 

I was at the base of the building with the Priest ministering to the injured and devastated souls.

I took him home to tend to his Flock in Heaven.

He heard my voice and answered. 

I was on all four of those planes, in every seat, with every prayer.

I was with the crew as they were overtaken.

I was in the very hearts of the believers there, comforting and assuring them that their faith has saved them. 

I was in Texas, Kansas, London.

I was standing next to you when you heard the terrible news.

Did you sense Me? 

I want you to know that I saw every face.

I knew every name - though not all know Me.

Some met Me for the first time on the 86th floor. 

Some sought Me with their last breath. 

Some couldn't hear Me calling to them through the smoke and flames; "Come to Me... this way... take my hand."

Some chose, for the final time, to ignore Me.

But, I was there. 

I did not place you in the Tower that day.

You may not know why, but I do.

However, if you were there in that explosive moment in time, would you have reached for Me?

September 11, 2001 was not the end of the journey for you.

But someday your journey will end.

And I will be there for you as well.

Seek Me now while I may be found.

Then, at any moment, you know you are "ready to go." 

I will be in the stairwell of your final moments.  
  


"Trini and Billy were on that plane that crashed in Pennsylvania, and Tanya was supposed to be on the one that hit the Pentagon . . .I'm supposed to be stranded in an airport with John and the team right now, and yet here I am! I'm sitting here happily with my family and my girlfriend who I lucked out to get! I have everything, while other people have nothing, and I feel horrible about it!"  
  


"Sweetie, this isn't your fault."  
  


"Kimberly just lost two of her closest friends, and even though she seems ok, I know how devastated she is . . . But she won't even talk to me. Its like it hasn't really hit her yet."  
  


"She's keeping it together pretty well, isn't she?"  
  


"I'm afraid for her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."  
  


Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me....

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see.  
  


"She's going to be ok." Christine said softly  
  


"I know . . . I just can't help but think of what would happen if I lost her. I just keep seeing all those images on TV, and then I look at Kimberly, and my heart just breaks . . . All I want is to make her happy . . . And now after today, I just want to be with her. I would take her to Las Vegas and marry her right now, if I though t she would let me."  
  


T'was Grace that taught...

my heart to fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear...

the hour I first believed.  
  


"I would kill you! You're my baby, and I intend to be at your wedding!"  
  


"Don't worry. I want you to be there."  
  


"Good!"  
  


"I just can't help but want to run off and marry her . . . All I can think about, is what if I had been on one of those planes today?  
  


Through many dangers, toils and snares...

we have already come.

T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...

and Grace will lead us home.  
  


"Tommy, don't say that."  
  


"I can't help it Mom. I would have lost everything, and so would she . . ." he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just want us to be together, and I'm sick of waiting. I love her, and I want to marry her right now!"  
  


The Lord has promised good to me...

His word my hope secures.

He will my shield and portion be...

as long as life endures.  
  


"Well how does Kimberly feel about it?"  
  


"I don't know . . . She loves me, I know that much. And we've talked about getting married before . . . . And its always been something we've looked forward to doing. But it just hasn't been a priority or anything. Just one of those future things."  
  


"Do you think you're ready?"  
  


"Actually, yes! I mean, I've already got her living with me, and you know we're sleeping together, its no big surprise . . .And I've already raised AnneMarie . . . . ."  
  


"Being married is different than just living together."  
  


"I know, and I'm ready. I feel like I can handle anything right now. Yet at the same time, I feel like I'm losing her again, and I have to do something to stop it. I just want her to be mine forever. Kimberly deserves to be happy."  
  


When we've been here ten thousand years...

bright shining as the sun.

We've no less days to sing God's praise...

then when we've first begun.  
  


"We all love Kimberly Honey. But are you sure you're ready?"  
  


"I've never wanted anything more in my life!"  
  


"So when are you going to talk to Kimberly about it?"  
  


"I don't know . . . I wish we cold just get married immediately, but I'm sure she wants a huge wedding with everyone she's ever met . . ."  
  


"Probably . . . Every girl has a dream in their hearts, of their wedding day."  
  


"Which is scary if you ask me! But I want that for her . . My problem is that I don't want to wait . . . . . So tell me, how long does it take to plan such a massive event?"  
  


"It depends. I could possibly get everything together within just a few weeks. But that's depending entirely on Kimberly!"  
  


"So how soon do you think we could do it?"  
  


"Depending on how soon the airports open again, and on the church, I'd say 2 weeks. But again, its up to Kimberly."  
  


"I just want to marry her."  
  


"I know baby. But I'll tell you what. I'll call Darlene right now and see what she thinks. But you need to call Kimberly's father, and make sure you have his blessing. Then you need to ask Kimberly, and see how soon she's willing to do this. Then, when that's taken care of, you need to get a tux for yourself, your father, and your brother. And while you're doing all that, I'll work on a dress for AnneMarie and myself . . . . You also need to pick a day and time, and decide on colors and somewhere for a reception. There's also the aspect of choosing your best man, and Kimberly picking her bridesmaids and flowers . . . . . And you'll need to buy a ring."  
  


"I have a ring. I bought an engagement ring for her, 4 years ago. All I need is to pick out a wedding ring, but she'll probably want to do that with me since she has to wear it . . ."  
  


"And you need to ask her to marry you."  
  


"I know. I just need to figure out how."  
  


"You get down on one knee, tell Kimberly you love her and want her to be your wife."  
  


"Problem is I've completely outdone myself so many times before, when it comes to being romantic with her . . . I need to figure out how to top everything this time."  
  


"You've spoiled that girl way too much. That's your problem right there!"  
  


"I know. But I can't help it."  
  


"Well, do you have anything in mind?"  
  


"I want to surprise her."  
  


"Ok . . . . ."  
  


"I was thinking of creating some kind of scavenger hung, so she has to come find the ring or something."  
  


"That's good, I like that."  
  


"So, will you help me?"  
  


"Of course I'll help you! But you have a list of things to do. Where is Kimberly right now?"  
  


"Asleep on the couch. AnneMarie, Dad and David are in there watching TV."  
  


"Ok . . . . . What is Darlene's number in Paris?"  
  


"I'll go get it out of Kimberly's cell phone. I need to get her Dad's number anyway." Tommy said, then left the kitchen.  
  


Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, 

That saved a wretch like me....

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  


"Little Did She Know (She'd Kissed A Hero)"

Kristy Jackson

© September 2001 

KristyJackson.com

Littledidsheknow.com  
  


"Meet Me In The Stairwell"

(To the sound of "Silent Night".)

Manheim Steamroller

© December 2001 

  
  


Amazing Grace

© I have no idea when, its pretty old

lyrics.com


	35. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Phone Calls

"Hi, Mr. Hart? This is Tommy Oliver."

"Tommy Oliver . . . Kimberly's boyfriend, right?" Mr. Hart asked after answering his phone a few minutes later.

"Yes, that would be me!"

"Hi Tommy! How is my little girl? She's not hurt or in trouble, is she?"

"No, not at all. Kimberly is great. She's just sleeping right now."

"Oh good. I'm glad she's getting some rest."

"Mr. Hart, the reason I called is because I love your daughter. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't even imagine what my life would be like, without her in it . . ."

"She really is something, isn't she?"

"Yes she is! She's my best friend, and the only girl that I have ever loved. And I wold like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life, making her happy."

"So tell me Tommy. What's your plan?"

"Well, I would like to marry Kimberly as soon as possible . . ."

"So isn't pregnant, is she?"

"No, she's not . . . Its just that after everything that has happened today, its made me realize just how lucky I am to have her in my life, and reminded me how much I truly love her. And I can't help but think that if things had been slightly different, we could have lost each other today. As it is, I'm supposed to be stranded in an airport somewhere with my stockcar team."

"So why aren't you?"

"Kimberly begged me to miss my flight last night, then called me on my way to the airport this morning, and begged me to come home."

"Well I'm glad you listened."

"Me too. She lost two friends today, in the Pittsburgh crash."

"Oh my!"

"Trini and Billy were on their way out to see her."

"Oh man! She must be devastated!"

"Pretty much . . . . . But she'll be ok. Kimberly always snaps back. Its just a matter of time."

"Yeah, I defiantly raised a fighter."

"Yes you did! But I love her for it. Kimberly is incredibly strong willed. She's a very strong person and never gives up on anything. Including me, although sometimes I think she should."

"Tommy, you still haven't told me. What exactly are your plans for my daughter?"

"I don't really have a plan . . . . . . . All I want, is to be the man she loves, and the one who makes her happy. Kimberly deserves all the love and happiness in the world, and I'd like to be the one to make her smile."

"Kimberly likes having nice things, and she's never had to worry about not being able to afford anything. Are you up to supporting her shopping habits?"

"As long as she doesn't constantly insist on me going with her, I think I can handle Kimberly's shopping habits. I have a really good job, racing on my uncle's stockcar team, and when I'm in town, I teach karate with my friends, at the youth center, while I save up enough money to open my own dojo."

"And how close are you to owning the dojo?"

"I could probably buy a place right now, but with the mortgage on my house, and raising my sister, I'd rather wait a little while longer. Plus, my older brother is living with us while fighting Leukemia. So things are a little rough sometimes. But we're hoping for the best with the Leukemia; maybe someday, they'll find a cure."

"That's a good attitude to have."

"Its just one of the things I learned from your daughter."

"That girl sure is a piece of work, isn't she!?!" Mr. Hart said proudly.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever met! I'm so lucky to have her in my life!"

"Kimberly will always be my little Princess. She's the most precious girl in the world, and I am so proud of the incredibly smart, talented, beautiful woman she has become . . . Kimberly has had it pretty rough at times, but she's definitely a fighter and always pulled through . . . And she's always had a soft spot for hunky boys; which I assume is why she chose you . . . . ."

"Crazy, isn't it?"

"She must really love you . . . And since I love my little girl so much, and want her to be happy, as long as she says yes to your proposal, and you promise to lover her forever and always be faithful, you have my blessing."

"I have never loved anybody more than I love your daughter. And I've always been faithful to her, and I don't have any intention of ever hurting her, or breaking her trust. All I want, is to be the man she loves, and spend the rest of my life putting a sparkle in Kimberly's eyes, and a smile on her face."

"Then you have my blessing. But I'm going to warn you . . . If I ever find out that you hurt my little girl, in any way, I will hunt you down, and hurt you myself."

"Don't worry Mr. Hart. You have nothing to worry about. I would rather be stabbed in the heard with the sharpest of knives, than cause Kimberly any pain."

"Well good! Getting my hands dirty really isn't my style anyway . . . I've got to get going Tommy, but good luck with your proposal. Tell Kimberly I said hi, and that I love her."

"I will. Thank you Mr. Hart."

"You're welcome. Goodbye Tommy."

"Bye." Tommy said as he hung up, and walked back to the kitchen where his mom was still on the phone.

"Yes . . .That sounds great! . . . . . . . . No, I think Tommy will be fine with it . . . . . . . Oh, no problem! . . . . . No, I've got it covered . . . . . . . . . No, Tommy is very flexible. He likes to humor people, so it shouldn't be a problem. I really don't think he'll mind . . . . . Oh, I think Kimberly will love that! . . . Yeah! Sounds perfect! . . . . . Sure! Take as long as you need . . . . . . . . ." Christine said, then looked to her son. "How'd it go?"

"We have his blessing."

"Oh good! And Darlene things it's a great idea also! She's going to fly out as soon as the airports open again."

"Sounds good."

"But she wants Kimberly to stay with her while she's here."

"Where is she staying?"

"I offered her our house, or your condo. But she wants to stay at her mother's."

"You're serious?"

"I'm sorry Sweetie."

"And Kimberly will do whatever Darlene wants . . ."

"Its not for very long Tommy."

"That's not the point. Kimberly needs me."

"And she has you . . . Its not forever. Just for a few weeks. I think you'll survive."

"Christine?" Darlene said coming back to the phone.

"Yes."

"I have the perfect dress for Kimberly! I saw it in a window down the street. I'll e-mail a picture of it to Kimberly after tomorrow, and if she likes it, I'll go buy it and bring it with me."

"Sounds great!"

"I thought so! I think Tommy will really love it . . ."

~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the livingroom ~ ~ ~ 

"Hello?" Kimberly said in a slightly groggy voice, as she answered her ringing cellular phone.

"Kimberly, I need a favor . . ."

"Who is this?"

"Don't freak out. Its Trini."

"That's not funny! Trini died you moron! Don't do that to me!"

"Kim, its really me."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Kim, I'm serious. Billy and I escaped . . ."

"Look, whoever you are, you're extremely sick and twisted. And I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

"Kim, its really me. How can I prove it to you? I really need your help right now!"

"Tell me something that only Trini knows . . ."

"We're rangers. Or at least we were. All of us; you, me, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Rocky and Adam. Zordon gave us powers . . . . . Please Kim, you've gota help me!" the person begged.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Is Tommy with you?"

"Yeah, he's here somewhere, why?"

"Get Tommy and meet us on eh mountain where the command center was, before it blew up. Billy and I need you."

"What time?"

"Right now!"

"Ok, whatever, I'm coming." she said, then hung up the phone, and left the room to find Tommy. "Tommy, we've gotta go." Kimberly said grabbing his arm.

"Go where?"

"Just trust me. We gotta go."

"Go where?"

"Quit asking questions. I'll explain on the way. But we really have to go."

"Ok. Go get AnneMarie and David."

"No. Just you and me . . . . . Its important."

"What?"

"No question . . ."

"Ok . . .Mom, we'll be back." Tommy said as she grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter and followed Kimberly outside. "Where are we going?"

"Command Center."

"What!?! That was destroyed years ago!"

"Just drive! I got a phone call claiming to be Trini, saying to meet her and Billy on the mountain."

"Kim, this is crazy!"

"I know. But something is telling me to go."

"This is so weird."

"I know . . . The person said they escaped . . ."

"How?"

"I don't know . . . . . But if there's any chance they're alive, I have to take it." Tommy reached for Kimberly's hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it, as he drove.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	36. The Miracles Of Cheating

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


The Miracles Of Cheating

~ ~ ~ 10 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~

"Ok, so what now?" Tommy asked as he parked his jeep and began walking around with Kimberly.

"I don't know . . . . ."

"Ok, well we'll just stick together then . . . . ."

"Kimberly!" a voice rang out from behind them.

"What was that?" she asked as they turned around.

"Kim, Tommy! Over here!"

"This is so weird." Tommy said as he and Kimberly cautiously followed the voice.

"Tommy wait!" Kimberly said as she suddenly stopped walking.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"What if it's a trap?"

"I thought of that too. But we should at least check it out . . . Just give me your hand, and follow my lead."

"Tommy, we aren't rangers anymore."

"I know. But we've still got the power deep inside of us . . . If it's a trap, we can at least stand our ground."

"I'm scared."

"I know. I am too. But we can do this . . . Tome on, take my hand. Its going to be ok." Tommy said as he held his hand out for Kimberly. "Just take my hand, and don't let go unless I tell you to . . . Do you have your cell phone?"

"Uh huh." Kimberly answered nervously, as she reluctantly placed her hand in Tommy's.

"Oh . . . . . If we end up separated, call Jason and tell him to bring David."

"Ok . . . . ."

"And no matter what happens, I love you. Remember that, ok?"

"I love you too." she said softly as Tommy placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then began to lead her toward where they heard the voice. Kimberly stayed as close to Tommy as she could, holding his hand tight as they walked.

"Kim, stay right here . . ." Tommy said stopping next to a large rock. I wanna check this out before I let you become involved . . ."

"No. We have to stay together."

"I know. But I don't want you hurt. Stay right here until I come back for you." Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly let go of Tommy's hand. "Stay right here. Promise me!"

"Ok . . . . ." she agreed shakily. "Hurry Tommy."

"Tommy Oliver, its about time you got here! I need your help!" the voice said as Tommy rounded the rock. "Wait . . . . . Where's Kimberly?"

"Somewhere safe . . ."

"Tommy help me, Billy hurt his leg."

"Wait. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Because . . . Our plane was crashing and we didn't want to die. So Billy decided to save us by teleporting . . ."

"We had to. We couldn't die. But we couldn't save everyone, it would be way too fishy. We didn't have powers . . . And I didn't think we could teleport anyway, but it was worth a shot . . ." Billy explained.

"So he grabbed my hand and hit the button, and then the next thing we knew, we were falling out of the sky. Bully fell on the rock. I think his leg is broken . . ."

"Wait a second . . . You teleported off a crashing plane?"

"It was either teleport or die. And everyone else was dying anyway, so its not like anybody is going to know."

"Trini is right. I needed to live. So did Trini. The rangers need us . . . . ."

"This is crazy!" Tommy said running a nervous hand through his hair. "Kim!" he called, then turned and held out his hand as she slipped out from behind the rock.

"Oh My Gosh!" she gasped as she saw her two best friends. "Is it really you?!?"

"Hey Stranger!" Billy said cracking a smile. Its good to see ya!"

"I don't get it . . ." Kimberly said softly as Tommy slid his arm around her. "Zack told me you were on a plane . . . . ."

"Teleportation beams are good for escaping . . ." Trini told her. "I couldn't die in a plane crash, and leave my best friend here all alone."

"We cheated death." Billy added with a bemused smile.

"But why did you call us?" Tommy asked.

"Because Billy is the brainy one, and you have an excuse for everything. So we figured you two could come up with some excuse of how we're alive." Trini answered.

"You know, if we weren't so glad to see you I'd be offended by that!"

"We should call Jason." Kimberly said softly.

"Why don't we get you two home first . . ." Tommy suggested. "And we should probably get Billy to a doctor."

"Do you think you can walk Billy?" Trini asked.

"I don't know . . ."

"He shouldn't put any weight on his leg." Kimberly said seeing Billy's scratched up, swollen leg. "Tommy what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should call Jason. My jeep is going to be pretty cramped. Especially with a broken leg. Jason at least has a bigger car."

~ ~ ~ 45 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~

"I still can't believe it." Kimberly said as she sat in the waiting room with Jason and Tommy.

"what are we supposed to tell people?" Tommy asked.

"Well, if we wait until the airports re-open, before Trini and billy go anywhere, we can use some excuse about mission the flight . . ." Jason suggested.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Who will know any different? They cheated death."

"True . . ." Tommy agreed as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Tommy, Nana says dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Ok. Thanks AnneMarie. See you in a little while." he said, then hung up.

"You guys should go." Jason told them. "You don't wan to arouse suspicion. Trini and Billy can stay with me for a few days. We'll figure something out."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm positive! Go, I'll call you later if they need anything."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	37. Hunting

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Hunting

~ ~ ~ Next Morning, 7:30 ~ ~ ~

"Tommy?" Kimberly said softly as she slowly opened her eyes, and looked next to her, to see an empty bed. Tommy was gone, but in his place laid a single red rose, and a note. Kimberly reached for them, smiling as she took in the scent of the flower, before reading Tommy's note. "Good Morning Beautiful. Sorry, I had to go somewhere with David, but I left you breakfast downstairs. I'll call you later. I love you! Tommy . . . . ." she read to herself, smiling as she smelled the rose again. Kimberly laid there for another minute, before getting up and heading downstairs.

"Hey Kim!" AnneMarie said cheerfully.

"Hey. Where's Tommy?"

"I have no idea! He just told me to get up, and that he was leaving. But he didn't tell me where he was going. But David was with hi, so maybe they went to chemo."

"Maybe . . . Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, I was gonna walk."

"You don't have to. I'll take you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go get a shower while you finish getting ready. School starts at 8:30, right?"

"Yep."

"Then we have about an hour since its 10 after 7 right now."

"Do you want some breakfast? Tommy left cinnamon rolls."

"I'll eat when I'm done upstairs. You don't know what time your genius brothers are supposed to be back, do you?"

"Sorry."

"Yay, I get to find something to do today!" Kimberly said sarcastically.

"You should go shopping."

"I might, we'll see. I'm gonna go jump in the shower. Holler if you need anything."

2 hours later Kimberly was looking around the kitchen for her cell phone when she spotted an envelope with her name on it, laying on the counter next to the stove. She carefully picked it up, removed the card from inside, and began to read.

"Kimberly,

I thought you might like something to do today, so I have a plan.

Meet me at Ernie's at 10:30.

Love, Tommy."

10:23 - Angel Grove Youth Center

"Hey Ernie!" Kimberly said cheerfully as she entered the youth center.

"Hey Kim! Its good to see you! What's up?"

"Not much. Just meeting Tommy here. Is he here yet, or is he going to be late as usual?"

"Actually, you just missed him/ But he said to give you this." Ernie said handing her a note.

"Sorry, I had to run. But I'll make it up to you. Stop by Rocky's on your way out." Kimberly read. "Well I guess he's at Rocky's."

"I guess you'd better get going then."

"Probably. But can I get a smoothie on my way out?"

"Sure! You want your usual strawberry mango?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right up!"

A few minutes later Kimberly arrived at Rocky's to find him getting ready to leave. Like Ernie, Rocky handed Kimberly yet another note from Tommy.

"Sorry I missed you. But I had somewhere to be today. Thought you might like a scavenger hunt to keep you busy. Make sure you collect all the clues. I'll see you at the end."

"Guess you've got a full day ahead of you!" Rocky said with a smirk.

"Haha! You wanna come?"

"Can't. I've got school. But here's your first clue." he said handing her a piece of paper, attached to a red rose.

"Skydiving without the plane at the ____________."

"Sky dome."

"Thanks Rocky. See ya later." Kimberly said smiling, then left so he cold go to school.

Clue List:

  
  
Soda, games, cotton candy and rides. Even though its not open, its still magical inside. Go to the gate. 

Answer: Angel Grove Fair Grounds

6 hours a day with a lot of work to take home. Its where the learning is high, making all the students groan. Visit the Apple. 

Answer: Angel Grove High School - Mrs. Applebee

Same place as last, only the head is the best. Find Mr. Kaplain where the cheering is best. (He's outside.) 

Answer: Tiger Stadium

This is where the angels fly as the ball soars through the air. Go to gate B. 

Answer: Angels Stadium - Gate B

Pictures are worth 1,000 words. Find the starriest night. 

Answer: Angel Grove Art Museum - VanGough's Starry Starry Night

She loved you as her own, her spinning wheel we did save. Go visit this person, take all the time, you've got days. 

Answer: Angel's Rest (Angel Grove Cemetery) - (Grandma Johnson)

Kimberly walked through the cemetery with an arm full of roses, smiling at the thought that Tommy had included her Grandmother. Once she reached the grave, she sat down, seeing a single rose laying next to the headstone, aside from a large bouquet of flowers. Kimberly removed the attached card, then tucked all the red roses carefully into an empty vase that stood near by.

"Hi Grandma . . ." she said softly. "Its been a long time sine I've been here . . . . . I'm sure you know, I've been out of town . . . . . I won a gold medal for you in Florida. You always said that I'd go far. You'd be so proud of me, I never gave up, even when I wanted to. Even when I lost everything and just wanted to die, I could hear you saying to just keep going . . . . . You're the reason that I pulled through . . . You and Jason, Zack and Trini, remember them? I couldn't ask for better friends than them . . . Billy and Trini cheated death yesterday. They were on the flight that crashed in Pennsylvania, but they escaped. I feel really bad, hundreds of people were killed, and hundreds of others are still missing, leaving their families and all their friends completely devastated. Yet here I am, happy as ever because my friends cheated death . . . . . I spent some time in Paris with my mom. It was really good for me to be there. I needed to get some perspective on things . . . A few years ago, I found out I was pregnant. I know what you're thinking, but I'm madly in love with the baby's father. But at the time, I was so far away, and I ended up having a miscarriage . . . . ." Tears began to stream down Kimberly's face. "I was so devastated Grandma! I practically threw everything away after that . . . My whole world completely fell apart! I almost threw everything away because I was hurting so bad . . .I was so excited to have that little life inside of me! II couldn't wait to tell Tommy he was going to be a Daddy! . . . . . But then everything changed, and it was so unfair! I threw everything good in my life out the window after that, including Tommy . . . . . I'm ok now though. Tommy and I are back together, and I'm happier now, than I've ever been in my life . . .But I can't help but miss our baby, and wonder what it would be like if I hadn't had a miscarriage . . . . . But at least I know that Tommy loves me, and that we can still have a baby together someday . . .But I'll always miss our first . . . So if my baby is in Heaven with you, will you give it a hug for me, and tell him that Mommy and Daddy love him very much? . . . . . . . . . Grandma, Tommy is such a great man. He's always there when I need him, and he really looks out for me. He's really great with kids, and he's done a great job of raising his sister! AnneMarie is everything I've always wished I could be. I love her so much, and I love Tommy! He's always been so wonderful to me! Tommy loves me and makes sure I not only have everything I need, but everything I don't need too. He spoils me rotten, and loves me like I'm the only woman in the world. Grandma, he's so amazing! Tommy makes me feel so special! Just seeing him smile, or the sparkle in his eyes when he looks at me . . . . .All he has to do, is look at me, and I completely melt! He's just . . . . . . Gosh, he's . . . . . I don't even know how to describe what he means to me. All I can do when I think about him, is just smile. He's my best friend Grandma! And I'm happy just having him with me. Tommy is the only man I've ever loved, and I know it sounds crazy because I've never even dated anyone else, but I love Tommy, and I want to spend th rest of my life with him! I want to be the woman he loves. And more than anything, I want to be the mother of his children. And I want to start now. I'm sick of sitting back and waiting for things to be perfect. I just want to be his wife. Or at least have his baby. I don't care if I'm rich or poor, or if I have to live in a dumpy little apartment forever . . . As long as I have Tommy, that's all that matters to me. I love him Grandma, I love him so much!" Kimberly said smiling brightly. "And I can't even begin to imagine my life without him. He's just so amazing! Gosh, I want to be with him so bad!"

An hour later, Kimberly was back on her scavenger hunt.

Clue # 8

Roses are red and violets are purple, not blue. My stomach is empty, and my arms are waiting for you. Meet me at Ernie's for a quick lunch. See you at 1:30.

"Sweetie, I've gotta get back to the track, but here's your next clue, a kiss, and a smile." Tommy said as he handed Kimberly an envelope, then leaned in and kissed her.

"Tommy, stay with me. Please." Kimberly whined.

"I'd like to, but I really can't. I need to get back. But I'll see you after work, ok?"

"Ok . . ." Kimberly agreed with a pout.

"I love you baby." Tommy said kissing her again.

"I love you too Tommy."

"Bye Sweetie. See you later." he said giving her one last kiss before he left.

Clue # 9

Its one of your favorite places in the world, and its located just inside our mall. Go meet Trini there, she's got a surprise, and your next clue.

"Ok, tell me what you know." Kimberly said when he found Trini waiting for her outside the fashion boutique.

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy told you something to get you here. Tell me what it was."

"He just said to give you this flower and make sure you make it to your final destination on time. Oh yeah, and he said something about picking something up on our way out."

"Picking what up?"

"I have no idea! He said it was one of the last clues."

"So, why the scavenger hunt?"

"I don't know." Trini lied. "But he said I could play too."

"Right . . . . . You've always been a bad liar."

"Sorry, I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't. But its worth it, trust me!"

"Ok . . . . ." she said giving up.

"So what does the clue say?"

"It says have Trini tell you what she knows."

"Liar! What does it really say?"

"Ok, this is unfair . . .It says quit bugging Trini and find a birthday present for Jason. Just make sure you're home by 5, and have Trini with you . . . Ok Trini, spill your guts!"

"Really Kim, I know nothing!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	38. Dreams Do Come True Sort Of

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Dreams Do Come True . . . Sort Of . . .

5pm, Oliver Residence

"Oh my gosh!!!" Kimberly said excitedly as she read the letter in her hands. "Oh my gosh!!!!! Trini, you've gotta see this!!!"

"What? What is it?"

"You know all that drawing I did while I was in Paris?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember when my mom made me send in some of my clothing designs?"

"Uh huh . . ."

"This letter is from a major fashion design company in Milan. They like my stuff, and want me to move out there and work for them full-time!"

"Wow! That's great Kim! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Wow, I'm so excited!!! I've gotta call my mom!"

"Call her later. You need to get ready to do."

"Go where?"

"Tommy told me to give you this when we got here." Trini said pulling a note out of her purse, and handing it to Kimberly.

"Meet me for a starlit dinner in our place at 7. There's a surprise for you upstairs." she read with a smile, then turned to look at Trini as she tucked the note into her pocket. "Tommy is gonna freak out!"

"That's for sure! When do they want you?"

"The letter says 2 weeks from yesterday. Can you believe it?!? This is so exciting!!!"

"Congratulations Kim! I'm really happy for you! Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Tell Tommy as soon as you get to the lake. Don't put it off, because if you do, he may be upset."

"Why would he be upset? I'd think Tommy would be excited for me."

"I'm sure he'll be excited. Tommy loves you. But he's also looking forward to you being with him in Angel Grove. He's not going to want to let go again."

"He'll understand though. Tommy always understands."

"But that doesn't mean he'll like it."

"You think I should stay here, don't you?"

"No . . . I think you should talk to Tommy and do what is right for both of you."

"I have a feeling he's going to be really bummed out . . . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Probably . . . . . But you need to talk to him before you even think about packing. Tommy deserves an opinion in this."

"Yeah . . . . . He's going to be so disappointed . . . . ."

"You know what, you should try not to think about it. Come on, let's go get you ready to go." Trini said, then turned and led Kimberly up the stairs.

7:00, Angel Grove Lake

Kimberly stood back, gazing at Tommy as he stood quietly looking out over the lake, as it sparkled in the setting sun. He shuffled his feet in the sand as he slowly shoved his hands into his pockets. Kimberly smiled as she took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before moving closer and carefully sliding her arms around Tommy's waist.

"Hi Baby . . . . ." she said softly.

"Hey Beautiful! How was your day?" Tommy asked as he turned to face her. "Wow! You look incredible!"

"Thank you! Considering you bought the dress . . . . . My day was wonderful! What about yours? You look really good in that suit! Its defiantly your color!" Kimberly said as she admired the dark grayish green suit.

"Thanks. My day was pretty good too. Just busy."

"I liked the scavenger hung. You took me to all the places we spent time together in high school."

"There would have been more, but I thought you'd like to spend some time with your Grandmother."

"Yeah . . . Thanks for that . . ."

"Uh huh!" Tommy said with a smile as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Uh Tom . . . I need to talk to you about something . . . . . I promised Trini I wouldn't keep it till later . . . . ." Kimberly said, her voice dropping.

"Is everything ok?" Tommy asked, thinking back to the call he had received from Trini, while Kimberly was in the shower.

* Flashback*

"Tommy, its Trini . . ."

"Hey Trini, what's up?"

"Kimberly is in the shower, so I wanted to call you really fast . . ."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, for right now. Don't worry, I'll have her ready before 7 . . . But um . . . . ."

"Trini, tell me what happened."

"I can't, its not my place . . . . . But I anted to tell you that when Kimberly gets to the lake, let her talk . . . I know you're planning on asking her to marry you, but you really should talk first."

"Oh great! Something bad happened. Trini, tell me!"

"I can't Tommy. Its not that bad either . . . . . Just kind of challenging. Just let Kimberly talk before you do anything. You'll be glad you did . . . I've gotta go, she's coming. Good Luck!"

"Thanks Trini." Tommy said softly as he hung up and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

* End Flashback*

Kimberly slowly pulled the letter she had received in the mail that day, out of her purse, and handed it to Tommy.

"Oh no . . . . ." Tommy said softly as his heart began to race.

"Just read it . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as she took a step back and looked at Tommy as he stared blankly at the envelope.

"Why? I already know what it says . . . . .

Dear Tommy,

The world as you know it is over. Your entire life is about to come crashing down on top of you, leaving you with nothing but misery. But don't worry, its only you who will be left heartbroken in the dirt. Best of luck.

Sincerely,

Everyone who hates me . . . . ." Tommy's voice trailed off as he looked down at his feet, unable to do anything else.

"Tommy . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly said as tears threatened her eyes. "Tommy, I'm sorry . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . Are you? . . . . ." he questioned after a moment of silence.

" . . . . . My mom made me send in some of my clothing designs last year . . It was way before we got back together, and I had forgotten all about it . . . . ."

" . . . . . When are you leaving? . . . . ."

"They want me in 12 days . . . . ." Tommy didn't say anything. " . . . . . I still love you Tommy . . . . . Just because I'm moving to Milan, doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore . . . . . . . . ."

"No . . . . . All it means is that you're leaving . . . . . Again . . . . ."

" . . . . . Tommy, don't be upset with me . . ."

" . . . . . I'm not upset with you I'm upset with whoever decided to make my life miserable, time after time . . . . . They don't seem to understand when enough is enough . . . . ." he said in an agitated voice. "Every time things are perfect, this happens!"

"I never thought my designs were even good. But this is the chance of a lifetime! I can't just pass it up. How many people do you know that get to work with some of the top fashion designers in the world?!?""

"And who do you know that keeps on getting one chance of a lifetime after another? One more shot at stardom and being an international icon . . . . ." Tommy snapped.

"Tommy, that isn't fair!"

"And neither is constantly having your world fall apart, and all of your dreams stomped on . . . . . But Congratulations Kimberly. I mean that." Tommy said as he turned back to the lake, trying to hold his emotions steady as they fought to overpower him.

" . . . . . . . . . Why are you so angry at me? I won't go if you don't want me to."

" . . . . . . . . . I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the world . . . . . And you have to go. You deserve it . . . . ."

"What about you?" Kimberly asked softly.

"What about me?" Kimberly didn't say anything. " . . . . . What am I thinking, I'm Tommy! I'll snap back! Just like I always do when bad things happen! Don't worry anybody! Tommy will be just fine!" he said sarcastically. " . . . . . . . . . You know . . . . . . . . . I was really excited about tonight . . . . . But I'm just not feeling it anymore. Why don't you call Trini and the guys and have them come eat with you. I need to be alone right now." he said softly as he turned back to face Kimberly. " . . . . . I'm gonna go, but enjoy your night and all the food and stuff. I'll see you later." With that said, Tommy turned and started to walk away, leaving Kimberly behind as tears began to roll down her face.

Kimberly stood alone watching Tommy's departing back until it vanished, then reached for her cell phone. " . . . . . . . . . Trini . . . . . . . . I need you . . . . . . . . ."

"I'm on my way!" Trini answered, then hung up.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	39. Considering The Options

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Considering The Options

One Hour Later - Oliver Residence

"Tommy! What are you doing here!?!" Mrs. Oliver asked in a surprised voice. "Where's your fiancé?"

"You mean the girl who's walking out on me and moving to Milan? . . . . . I don't know, I left her at the lake . . . . ."

"Oh Honey . . . . ."

"Can I stay here for a while? I can't be around anyone else right now . . . . ."

"Of course you can. Come on in. Are you hungry? I can get you some dinner."

"Thanks Mom . . . . ." Tommy said as he walked into the house and followed his mom into the kitchen.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Tommy! I thought you were out with Kimberly for the night." Mr. Oliver said as he entered the kitchen, to see his son plop down at the table.

"Kimberly got a letter from one of the top fashion design companies in the world. She's moving to Milan." he told them. "And since you're wondering, she's supposed to be there on the 24th . . . . . She's walking out on me . . . Again!"

"Its not the end of the world Tom. She'll be back." his father told him.

"Its ok Dad, you don't' have to butter me up anymore. I'm old enough to understand the truth. Kimberly isn't who I thought she is. She doesn't love me like I thought . . . . . And you know, its funny!" he said in an amused voice. "I almost asked her to marry me!"

"Tommy . . . . ." Christine said gently as she placed a plate of food in the microwave.

"And you know what else? . . . Out of all the women in my life, Mom and AnneMarie are the ONLY ones who haven't walked out on me! But go fig, they're family! But Kimberly; now there's a shining example! She's walked out on me twice!"

"Have you talked to Kimberly about this?" Daniel asked.

"She can't wait to go to Milan! This is her big second once in a lifetime shot at international stardom!" he said sarcastically.

"So what now?" Christine asked.

"What do you mean? Kimberly is leaving. Wow, big surprise there, considering its what she does best!"

"What about you Tommy?"

"What about me Mom? I'm Tommy! I get walked out on by every girl I've ever loved! But I'm Tommy! And they all know that I'll 'understand', and that I'll 'snap back', because apparently I'm an idiot, and its what I do best!"

"Honey . . . . ." Christine started as the timer on the microwave rang, and she removed Tommy's food. "I didn't raise any idiots. But you're right about something . . ." she said as she set the plate of hot food and some silverware in front of him. " . . . You're Tommy, and you will snap back . . . Maybe not immediately, and probably not completely. But in time, you will snap back."

"Your mother is right." Daniel told him. "And maybe one day you will fall in love with someone else, and you'll love her even more than you love Kimberly . . . Maybe Kimberly isn't the one you're supposed to be with after all."

" . . . . .I loved her . . . . . I seriously thought that this time, we would be together forever . . . . . . . . . But apparently Kimberly has other plans; none of which, include me!"

"Tommy, don't say that." Christine told him. "You love Kimberly. Its completely obvious. But you're hurting right now, and that is completely normal. All your plans just came crashing down on top of you, so its completely understandable for you to be upset. But I think you need to take some time for yourself. Relax a little bit, and figure out hat comes next. I don't want you to do anything you will regret later."

"I hate this Mom! Its so unfair!"

"I know Honey. Life is very unfair sometimes. But it gets better. Even though it seems like it right now, this really isn't the end of the world."

"So what do I do? I hate feeling like this!"

"I don't know Honey . . . You're in love with Kimberly, and you don't want her to leave, yet you aren't exactly getting a choice, so your heart is breaking . . . ."

" . . . . I can't even look at her right now. It hurts too much."

"So take some time to yourself before you face her again. Figure out exactly why you're hurting, then talk to her about it . . . Maybe you can work something out."

"Is it completely unfair of me to wan her to stay?"

"No . . . . . That's actually normal, and no one can blame you for it . . . . . But that's something you have to talk to Kimberly about. Maybe she'll stay if you ask her to . . . But you'll never know, unless you try . . . . ."

"She thinks I'm mad at her . . ." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Are you?" Daniel asked.

"No . . . . I'm mad at the world . . ."

"So you need to decide what you want to do about it then." Christine said as she gently massaged her son's shoulders. "You've got a beautiful girl who you've fallen in love with, and she's about to move to a foreign country without you. And no matter how you look at it, your life will never be the same without her . . . . ."

"If you asked her to marry you, do you think she would stay?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know . . . . . But I can't take this chance away from her. I don't want to have to think about all the 'what if's' later on."

"So you're thinking you have to let her go then . . . . ."

"Do I really get a choice?"

"I think you should talk to Kimberly. See if you can work something out." Christine added.

"I'm afraid to go home . . . . ." Tommy said as he finished his dinner. "I don't think I can face her. Not without getting upset and emotional. I already spent an hour angry and crying. I don't want Kimberly to ever see me like that."

Same time - Angel Grove Lake

"He's so angry Trini. Tommy wouldn't even look at me."

"He doesn't want you to leave. Who could blame him?"

"He just said for me to call you and the guys, and have you help me eat all this food. And then he just left . . . . ."

"Tommy probably just needs some time alone. He's got a lot to deal with right now. And having you move to Milan isn't exactly what he had planned."

"Its not like its forever . . . . ."

"But you don't know that Kimberly. It very well could be."

"I'm going to come back. I always do."

"But Tommy doesn't know that."

"I could never just walk out on him . . ."

"Kimberly . . . No offense or anything, but haven't you already done that? . . . . . How does Tommy know that this time will be any different?"

"He can come with me . . ."

"What about AnneMarie?"

" . . . . . . . She's already been through so much . . . . . ."

"See Kimberly . . . . . No matter what you do, somebody is going to be hurt."

"I don't know what to do . . . Aside from the Olympics, this is all I've ever dreamed of . . ." she said with a sigh. "How am I supposed to just walk away . . . . . . . . . ."

"How did you last time?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"That was high school. Things weren't as serious."

"I don't know what to tell ya Kim. No matter what you do, somebody is going to be hurt . . ."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way . . . . . I really love Tommy . . . . . Its going to hurt like heck to let go."

"But you're going to do it anyway? . . ."

"What other option do I have?"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	40. Taking Some Time

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, but I'll have more up soon. =) Thanks for all the reviews. I know you hate me for leaving you with all these cliff hangers, but I'm so enjoying it! LOL It just makes you keep on coming back for more. ;-) Thanks for being such loyal readers, I really appreciate it. Be sure to drop me a review or an email to let me know what you think. =) AdorableKittens2002@yahoo.com

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Taking Some Time

Next Morning - Oliver Residence (Tommy's House)

"Hello?"

"AnneMarie?"

"Yeah."

"Its Tommy. Don't tell Kimberly I called."

"She's in the shower."

"Good! Are you ready for school? I'm on my way to get you."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok, meet me outside. I'll be there in about two minutes." he said, then hung up.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" AnneMarie asked as Tommy drove her to school.

"Kimberly didn't say anything when she came home?"

"No. She just asked if you were home, then went upstairs and I haven't seen her since . . . Did you guys have a fight?"

"No . . . I just needed some time to myself, so I went to my parents' house."

"Are you ok?"

"I will be. I just have a lot to deal with right now . . ."

"Oh . . . . ."

"Its funny, with everything that's been going on lately, everything is about to really slow down . . . Pretty soon, its gonna be just the two of us again . . ."

"What? Why?"

"Because . . . David wants to spend some time on the reservation while he still can, and Kimberly is moving to Milan . . . . ."

"She's moving?"

"Yeah . . . She found out yesterday. She'll probably be leaving in about 10 days."

"Are you going to go too?"

"No. You and I are staying right here. I don't think Kimberly wants us following her to Milan anyway."

"Where's Milan?"

"Somewhere in France."

"Oh . . . . .Why is she going there?"

"She sent some designs into a big fashion company a long time ago, and all of a sudden, they want her to move there and work for them."

"That's so cool, but it sucks!"

"You're telling me! . . ."

"How long is she going to be gone?"

"I don't know. Probably for a while."

"You're really going to miss her, aren't you?"

"Yep! I already miss her."

"You can't ask her to stay?"

"No. That wouldn't be fair . . . I don't want to think about it right now though . . . In fact, I'll tell you what . . . How much do you really want to go to school today, because I'm thinking Disney Land sounds fun . . . . ."

"Tommy, I have to go to school."

"No you don't. You're only in 8th grade, how much are you really going to miss?"

"You're serious?"

"Come on, you've already missed one day this week, and you didn't miss anything then . . . Don't you want to have fun, just for one day?"

"Do you want me to call Kimberly, so she can come too?"

"No. I'm not ready to face her yet. I'm still too upset right now. That's why I think we could both use a fun day at Disney Land. Just the two of us . . . So, what do you say?"

"Sure. Disney Land sounds fun."

"Cool!" Tommy said with a smile as he made a u-turn in front of the school, and headed for the freeway.

"But what are you going to tell the school? We can't just say I decided to go to Disney Land with my brother."

"Leave that to me!" he said reaching for the phone as they entered th freeway. Tommy quickly dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"You're not going to lie to them are you?"

"Hi, this is Tommy Oliver. I'm calling to excuse my sister AnneMarie Payton-Oliver from her classes today."

"Yes Mr. Oliver."

"AnneMarie won't be in attendance today, due to a family conflict."

"Ok, what grade is AnneMarie in?"

"Eighth."

"And its AnneMarie Oliver?"

"Payton-Oliver. Its hyphenated. If you punch in Payton, you should find her."

"AnneMarie Rose Payton?"

"Yes. That would be her."

"Ok, I will let her teachers know! I hope everything gets better for your family soon Mr. Oliver."

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" he said, then hung up.

"I can't believe you're taking me out of school to go to Disney Land! Nana would kill you!"

"But I'm the cool big brother!" Tommy said laughing. "Its my job to spoil you! Besides, if you start to fall behind, I'm the one stuck helping you catch up anyway."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Thank you!" he said proudly. "Are you dressed ok? Do you want to go home and get anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Cool! Then Disney Land, here we come!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	41. Discussions

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Discussions

11:30 that night, Tommy and AnneMarie walked in the door to the house laying and joking about their day, to see Kimberly lounging on the couch, reading.

"Hey! There you guys are! AnneMarie, I expected you home hours ago! It's a school night, you should be in bed." Kimberly said as she set her book down.

"I'm going right now." AnneMarie answered.

"Tommy, where have you been? You never came home last night."

"AnneMarie and I went to Disney Land." he said flatly.

"Oh! You should have told me, I would have gone with you. But why did you go on a school day? Saturday is just a day away."

"Because I'm a horrible influence for children and my sister should be banned from my presence."

"You should have called me."

"I wanted to spend some time with my sister."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't look at you . . . . ."

"Tommy, I'm going to bed. Thanks for today, it was really fun!" AnneMarie said standing on her tiptoes to give him a hug and kiss.

"You're welcome. I had fun too. We'll do it again sometime."

"I love you Tommy !"

"I love you too AnneMarie. Sweet Dreams Kiddo!" he said hugging her back, and gently kissing the top of her head.

"You too. Good night Kimberly. I love you."

"Good night Sweetie. Make sure you tell David you're home. He's up in his room."

"I will." she said smiling, as she headed for the stairs. "Hey David? You still up?" she asked, as she gently knocked on his door.

"Yeah, come on in."

"I told Kimberly I'd come tell you we're home."

"How was Disney Land?"

"It was Awesome!!! You should come next time!"

"I will. I'm glad you had fun though. But you really should get to bed. You've got school in the morning."

"I know. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight AnneMarie. Go get some sleep."

"You too."

"I will in a few minutes. I love you!"

"I love you too!" she said giving him a hug and kiss.

"Sweet Dreams."

"Same to you!" she said smiling, then left the room.

Meanwhile, downstairs . . . . .

"Tommy, I wish I had known where AnneMarie was. I was freaking out when she didn't come home from school, but I figured David had her. Then when he came home without her, he said she was with you, but I had no clue where you were!" Kimberly told him.

"I needed a break." he said, heading for the kitchen as Kimberly got up to follow.

"A break from what?"

"Life."

"Tommy, you're not making sense . . . . ." He didn't answer. "You never came home last night. And now here you are, walking in the door after 11:30 at night, and your excuse is that you needed a break!?!" Kimberly said in an exasperated voice. "Tommy, why won't you talk to me!?!"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm tired of being angry and upset."

"So talk to me!"

"Not tonight! I actually had a really good day with my sister, and I don't want to ruin it by arguing with you."

"Tommy, you're not being fair!"

"Fair? You want to talk about being fair!?!"

"Why won't you talk to me!?!"

"Because! You come home, and spend a few great weeks with me after being gone for four years! And just when I think things are pretty perfect, and I get really comfortable, thinking that I want it to last, you come tell me that you're leaving and moving to Milan, and I don't even get a vote! How do you think I feel Kim!?! Do you think I'm jumping for joy, cause I'm not! Yes, I'm happy for you, and I think that you deserve all the best. But do I want you moving away from me? NO! Especially not to Milan!" he said angerly.

"Tommy, you're not being fair!"

"And neither are you! Which is why I'm going upstairs to go to bed! I love you, but I'm not going to fight with you about this!"

"Tommy, don't you dare walk away from me!" Kimberly said as he turned his back and took a step.

"Why? Are you the only one who's allowed to walk out now?!? Talk about being unfair Kim! I was about to ask you to marry me yesterday, until Trini called and told me we needed to talk, and to not do anything until after you told me what was going on! I was ready to marry you two days ago, if I thought you would run off to Las Vegas with me! And you're calling me unfair!?! I'm sorry, but I'm NOT the one being unfair, nor the one walking out on anyone! All I'm doing, is going to bed to get some sleep, because I'm tired, and I'm sick of fighting with you over this! So yes, I'm going upstairs to go to sleep, and you can come if you want to. But don't you dare yell at me for walking out, because I'm not! That's your job!"

"Are you purposely being a jerk, or are you just getting revenge?" Kimberly asked as she followed him up the stairs."

"I'm just going to bed, but feel free to call it what you want!"

"Tommy, you're not being fair!"

"Life isn't fair Kim!" he said as they walked into his room, Kimberly shutting the door behind her, then turning back to Tommy, as he pulled off his shirt.

"Why are you so mad at me?!?"

"Because you keep throwing this stupid 'fair' thing in my face! What if I had asked you to marry me last night?!? Would things be any different?!?"

"But you didn't!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't stay."

"This is my dream Tommy!"

"And spending my life loving you is my dream! But I guess this time yours comes first. I'm just the Loser being left behind. Again!"

"Don't put this on me!"

"Fine! I won't! Its all my fault! There! Are you happy!?! . . .Now I'm taking my pillow, and I'm going to go sleep in David's room. I'm done fighting over this! Goodnight Kimberly. I hope you sleep good." he said grabbing his pillow off the bed, then placing a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Tommy slowly walked into AnneMarie's room setting his pillow down on a chair as he moved toward her bed, placing a kiss on her cheek as he pulled the blankets up tightly around her.

"It'll be ok . . ." AnneMarie whispered as Tommy tucked her in.

"I love you AnneMarie. Get some sleep."

"I love you too Tommy." she said as he ruffled her hair, then left the room. "Hey David, do you mind if I crash in here tonight?" Tommy asked as he entered his brother's room.

"Yeah, its your house!" he said as Tommy tossed his pillow onto the bed.

"You still have that sleeping bag in the closet, right"

"Naw, I got bored one day. Its under the bed now."

"Thanks." Tommy said as he dug the sleeping bag out and laid it out on the recliner in the corner.

"She loves you, you know."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?!?"

"David . . . . ." Tommy warned.

"I'm older and its my room! Shut up and listen!"

"But its my house!"

"I'm still older! . . . Anyway, I talked to Kimberly tonight. She loves you, but she doesn't understand why you won't talk to her."

"Because I don't want to be angry with her."

"So talk to her."

"We already had a fight. I can't face her. I'm tired of being angry."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Leave it alone David!"

"I just think you should go to her, tell her how much you love her and give her that kiss she loves so much."

"I can't David."

"I don't see why not."

"Its complicated."

"No its not! Not if you love her!"

"Leave it alone David!"

"Fine! But you know I'm right!"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight David!"

"Fine, we'll talk in the morning." he said, flipping off the light and going to sleep.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	42. Bad Mornings

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

Author's Note: Is this the shortest chapter yet??? Have I outdone myself??? ;-) LOL

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Bad Mornings

Next morning, 7:15

"Good Morning." Kimberly said, looking up from the newspaper as Tommy entered the kitchen.

"Hi." Tommy mumbled, pouring himself a coup of coffee.

"Can we talk?"

"I need to go get a shower."

"Tommy, you've been avoiding me since the other night."

"I'm running late."

"What else is new?"

"You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Kimberly, what do you want from me?" Tommy asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"I want my boyfriend to talk to me instead of shutting me out. Is that really too much to ask?!?"

"I really don't' feel like talking right now."

"Fine! Don't talk to me! I was going to give you a choice of what happens with us, but I guess you really don't want one! I'm going to go stay with Jason until I leave next week. I hope you're happy!" Kimberly said in an angry voice, then got up and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to pack her things.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	43. Preparing To Leave

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Preparing To Leave

Wednesday Evening, Jason's House

"Kimberly, I can't believe you're leaving. I'm going to miss you so much!" a girl said as she hugged Kimberly tight.

"Thanks Amber, I'll miss you too."

"When are you leaving?"

"Sunday. Jason wanted to have a party before I left through, so we had it tonight. That way I have some packing time. But I'm pretty much ready."

"I didn't even know that you were back in town until yesterday, when I ran into Trini at the store. And now you're leaving again."

"I know. Its weird, I just got home a few weeks ago, and a lot has changed since then."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But anyway, tell me, what have you been up to all these years?"

"You know I went to Florida for the Pan Globals . . ."

"And you brought home the gold."

"Yeah . . . Then I moved to Paris to be with my mom for a while. Then a few weeks ago, I came home to Tommy, but I'm staying with Trini and Jason for a while."

"Oh! Where's Tommy?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Friday. We're not exactly speaking . . . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I always though you guys were perfect for each other."

"You're not the only one. But anyway, I haven't seen you in Forever! What have you been up to?"

"Actually, a lot! My Dad got transferred to Virginia when we moved 5 years ago. I pretty much just went to school there, then spend a year in Europe after graduation. My friend and I decided we wanted to travel for a while, so we did. And we went all over Europe, which was just amazing! So I did that, then went home to my parents and worked for a while before we moved back to Angel Grove about 6 months ago."

"Awesome! Where did you go in Europe?"

"Only everywhere! England, Whales, Paris, Belgium, Turkey, Germany, Russia . . . . . We visited every place we could. I loved Paris, Ireland and Denmark. They were just so romantic!"

"I love Paris!"

"And you'll love Milan too. I got to spend a month there. Its amazing!"

"Really? Trini liked it too."

"You'll love it!"

"I'm going to really miss Angel Grove though. This place is home."

"Yes it is!"

"So what else have you been up to? Where are you working now?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm going to AGU and studying to be a nurse, while waitressing at Norman's in Stone Canyon."

"Oh cool! I heard that place is really good."

"It is. You should come visit before you leave."

"Yes I should! I'll see what I can do."

"Kimberly! Girlfriend you're lookin' GOOD!!!" a voice said from behind her.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Kimberly gasped. "Aisha!!!"

"Girlfriend!!! Where's my hug!?!" she said throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Aisha, what are you doing here?!?"

"I just flew in to surprise you. Trini called me the other day and I jumped on the first flight I could. I've missed you so much!!!"

"I've missed you too! I just can't believe you're here! You remember Amber, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course! She had that big party before she moved."

"Yeah. Welcome back Aisha!" Amber said sweetly.

"Kimberly, you look amazing!" Aisha told her.

"Thank you! I just wish I felt amazing. Its been a rough week."

"I heard. Tommy still hasn't called or anything?"

"No . . ."

"Oh girl, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No . . . . . I miss him, but I think he's pretty upset. I thought for sure, he would have at least called by now."

"Have you tried to call him?"

"No. I was hoping I'd run into him somewhere, but I haven't. I guess he's laying low or something. I don't know, I miss him."

"You know what Kim, Aisha and I will make sure you have a good rest of the week, regardless of what a jerk Tommy is being." Amber told her.

"Ouch . . . I guess I deserve that." a voice said from behind them.

"Hey Tommy." Aisha said as the girls turned around.

"Hi Aisha . . . Kimberly, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tommy asked in a soft voice.

"We'll be inside if you need anything." Amber told her, then followed Aisha inside the house.

"Kim, I'm so sorry." Tommy said once the door closed.

"I'm glad you're here . . . I've missed you . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as she gazed at Tommy.

"I'm sorry I shut you out. I just didn't know how to deal with you leaving . . . Every time I looked at you, I could feel my heart breaking. So I pushed you away because I'm stupid and thought it would make things easier."

"Did it?"

"No . . . . . It just made it worse . . . . . I am so sorry Kimberly! I just hated how I was feeling. But I can't blame you if you hate me for it. And if you want to just end it all and walk away fright now, I'll let you . . . . ."

"Is that what you want?"

"No . . . . . I want you to come home, so I can make it all up to you. I love you, but I'll understand if you choose to walk away."

"I don't' want to walk away Tommy . . . Its way too hard . . . . ."

"Good, because I don't want you to either . . . . ."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, its up to you. But if you want to come home at all, you can. You'll always have a place with me. And you're more than welcome there. You know that."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"Its up to you Kimberly. We've both had a rough week . . ."

"Tommy! There you are!" a voice said from behind him. "They told me I'd find you here." Kimberly looked behind Tommy and groaned at the voice's owner. "Hi Kimberly! Its nice to see you again! You look great!"

"Thanks!" Kimberly said, plastering a smile on her face.

"Kat! What are you doing here?!?" Tommy asked surprised.

"I just stopped by your house and your sister said I could find you here. How are you?"

"I'm good. Um . . . . ." he said looking back to Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I didn't know you were back in town How was Florida? I heard you took gold."

"It was good. I heard you're in London now. What are you doing back? I thought you were on a dance scholarship or something."

"I am. London is great! I just got a little homesick, so I came to visit some friends."

"Oh . . . How long are you staying?"

"A couple weeks. But I hear you're leaving for Milan?"

"Yeah . . . . ."

"That's Awesome! Its great there!"

"That's what I hear . . ."

"Tommy , how's your racing?" Kat asked.

"Its good . . ."

"Will you guys excuse me I see some people inside I need to talk to." Kimberly said stepping past Tommy.

"Wait, Kim . . ." Tommy said as she stepped past him.

"Its ok . . . I'll be inside. We can talk later." she told him, standing up tall on he tip toes to kiss his cheek before going inside.

"Kimberly looks great!" Kat said, watching her through the sliding glass door.

"Yeah . . ." Tommy agreed softly.

"I take it you two have talked . . . I'm glad. I know how much she hurt you . . ."

"Its in the past." Tommy said as he turned back around.

"Well good! That's where it belongs!" she said smiling brightly. "I've really missed you Tommy."

"Yeah . . . Uh, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as she hugged him.

"I heard about what happened last week, and it made me realize just how much I missed my friends. So I came back to surprise you, and when I got to your house, AnneMarie said you were over here . . ."

"Oh . . ." he said as she let go. "Jason and Trini threw a goodbye party for Kimberly. Almost everyone is here. Even Billy."

"Yeah, I saw him . . .But no one ever told me she was back. How long has she been here?"

"About a month . . . She moved here from Paris a few weeks ago. But she leaves for Milan on Sunday."

"Oh! Wow, short visit!"

"She wanted to come home. She's only leaving because she got an amazing job offer with one of the biggest fashion design companies in the world. So she's moving to Milan for a while."

"Oh excellent! That's great! I'm happy for her."

"We all are. We're just really going to miss her."

"So I take it you two have worked things out between you?"

"Yeah . . . Um . . . . . We need to talk about that . . . . . . . . . There's something you don't know . . . . ."

"What is it Tommy? You know you can tell me anything."

"Remember when we decided to see other people?"

"You're dating Kimberly . . . . .I get it . . . You've always loved her. Even when you were with me . . ."

"I'm sorry Kat. I don't know what to say . . .Kimberly has always been the one thing in my life that makes sense. And any time I've ever dreamed of settling down . . ."

"Its been with Kimberly . . . . . Kimberly has always been first in your heart. I saw the way you looked at her while we were on Muranthias. Your heart just about broke when we found out that Divatox had her . . . . ."

"I do love you Kat . . ."

"But its different . . . . . You've never looked at me the way you look at Kimberly. I'm not surprised you got back together."

"I've tried not to love her . . . She's just . . . . . I can't help but want to be with her. She makes me happy."

"Are you going to Milan with her?"

"No . . . And I wish she weren't going either. But she is, and I"m happy for her. Kimberly deserves this."

"You've gotta be the most understanding guy on the planet."

"Unfortunately."

"You're good for her Tommy. Its obvious why she loves you."

"I'm sorry Kat. I wanted it to work out between us."

"We tried. That's all that counts You just never got over Kimberly . . . But as long as you're happy, that's all that really matters. You have everything Tommy. You deserve all the best."

"Thanks Kat. That means a lot to me."

"I've gotta get going. I just wanted to say hi My parents are moving back to Australia in a couple weeks, and I promised to help them pack."

"Ok . . .Thanks for coming by. It was good to see you again." Tommy told her. "Make sure you say goodbye to Kimberly. It'll mean a lot to her."

"Ok . . . Good luck with everything Tommy. Make sure you send me a wedding announcement."

"Yeah . . . You too. Thanks for everything Kat. It really means a lot to me."

"Uh huh! I'll see you later." Kat said forcing a smile before heading inside.

"Kat, are you leaving?" Kimberly asked as she passed by.

"Yeah, my parents are moving back to Australia, and I promised to help them pack."

"Oh . . .Well thanks for coming. It was nice to see you again."

"Its nice to see you too. Good Luck in Milan."

"Thank you!" Kimberly said with a bright smile.

"And Congratulations. I know how happy you must be . .. You and Tommy deserve all the best."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you. Good luck to you too Kat. You'll find someone even better."

"Thanks Kim. I'll see you later." she said, then left. Kimberly stood there smiling for a minute, before turning, and going in search of Tommy. She spotted him a couple minutes later, standing in the livingroom, talking to a small group of people. Kimberly slowly approached him, not wanting to disrupt the conversation.

"Hey." Tommy smiled, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Kimberly, you look beautiful as usual!" one of the girls told her. "Its no wonder you're leaving for work for one of the biggest fashion designers in the world. You've always had an eye for style."

"Thank you! That's so sweet! I know how incredibly stupid this sounds, but I've been with Tommy way too long, its like we've switched brains. I know you're an old friend of Jason and Trini's, but I just can't seem to think of your name . . ."

"Oh, don['t worry about it, its been a really long time. I'm Macey Bowen. I actually dated Rocky about a year ago."

"Really? I did not know that! Rocky is sweet, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. He eats like there's no tomorrow, but year, he's really sweet."

"Have you seen him lately?" another girl asked. "He's almost as good looking as Tommy!"

"Hey hey, this one is taken!" Kimberly laughed as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Oh wow! What a ring! I didn't know you guys were engaged!" Macy said grabbing Kimberly's left hand.

"Me either." a guy added.

"We're not actually." Tommy told them. "Not yet anyway. I gave her that ring when we were 17, for our anniversary. Its just a promise ring."

"Well its gorgeous!!!" Macy said still admiring the ring. "Girl, not only did you snag the hottest guy on the planet, but you got one who buys you fancy diamonds!"

"How are you supposed to ever top that rock?" the guy asked.

"Well the nice thing is that Kimberly doesn't like huge rocks, so that's about as big as she'll go. And I've had her engagement ring for years. She's just never seen it."

"You already got her an engagement ring?!?" Macey asked in a shocked voice.

"You're awfully sure of yourself!" the other girl added.

"I've just always known that we belong together." Kimberly blushed as Tommy smiled down at her.

"Are you trying to make me stay on purpose?" Kimberly asked.

"Hey you guys!" Mrs. Oliver said as she approached the group.

"Hey Mom!" Tommy said cheerfully.

"Hi Sweetie. I see things are better?"

"Much. I owe you Mom!"

"No you don't. Just be happy."

"Thanks for coming Christine." Kimberly said smiling brightly.

"You're welcome Sweetheart. I actually want to borrow you for a minute."

"Sure! Excuse me." Kimberly said as she extracted herself from the group, and followed Christine to the kitchen.

"Kimberly, we're going to miss you so much!" Christine told her.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. But I'll be back. I can't leave this place forever."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Here, I brought you a present." she said handing Kimberly a large gift bag.

"Christine . . .You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. You and AnneMarie are the daughters I never had. And you know how much I love you."

"Thank you Christine." Kimberly said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Open your present Sweetie." Kimberly smiled brightly as she opened the bad and removed some tissue paper to find several presents wrapped in tissue, with ribbon around them. After unwrapping everything, Kimberly found aa sketch pad, expensive art set, portfolio for her work, and a framed picture of the entire Oliver family, with a copy for her wallet.

"I . . . I don't know what to say . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as she looked at Christine, fighting to keep her tears inside. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me. I really don't deserve it."

"Nonsense. You're welcome. You've done so much for our family since Tommy met you. And sometimes, I have no idea what I would do without you. We love you so much Kimberly."

"I love you guys too." Kimberly said as she wrapped her arms around Christine, hugging her tight. "I don't know what I would do without you either."

"Ok, no tears Kim. You promised!" Jason said as he entered the kitchen.

"I hate you Jase!" she said laughing as she let go of Christine, fanning her face to make the tears go away.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	44. Airport Goodbyes Are The Hardest

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Airport Goodbyes Are The Hardest

Sunday Morning - Angel Grove International Airport - 6:00am

Kimberly held Tommy's hand as tight as she could as they entered the airport. Tommy gently placed a kiss on top of her head as he carried her duffle bag, pulling her suitcase behind them. Neither one of them spoke. They didn't have to; everything they were feeling was the same.

"Hi, I need to check her in." Tommy said as they stepped up to the ticket desk.

"I just need two forms of identification please." the lady said.

"Sweetie, I need your drivers license and passport." Tommy said, looking to Kimberly.

"They're in the duffle bag."

"Here you go." Tommy said handing the ticket lady the necessary identification.

"Thank you! . . . . . . . . . . Milan is beautiful! You'll enjoy it. Here's your ticket. Be sure to have your ticket and passport ready at all security check points, and at the gate."

"Thank you!" Kimberly said as she took her ticket and identification, and handed them to Tommy, who put them back in the duffle bag.

"You ready?" Tommy asked as they headed through the airport.

"No . . . . ."

"Its going to be ok . . . You'll be home again before you know it."

"Hey Kim!" Trini said, standing a few feet away, with a group of friends and family.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked.

"We wanted to give Kimberly one last hug, before she left."

"Oh . . . . ."

"No tears though . . ." Jason said smiling warmly.

"Jase . . ." Kimberly said smiling back.

"No crying Kim. You promised."

"I'll try."

"Mom . . . I told you guys that you didn't have to come." Tommy said, looking at his family.

"I know, but we wanted to. Kimberly is a huge part of this family. We couldn't let her leave without being here to say goodbye."

"Thank you guys!" Kimberly said, rewarding them all with a warm smile.

"Ok, since everybody loves Kimberly so much, this whole hug thing is going to take FOREVER!!!! So we might as well start now. Line it up!" Zack directed with a laugh.

"Sweetie, why don't you start over here. I'm sure you'll want more time with your friends." Christine told her.

"Christine, you're such a Mom!" Kimberly said laughing, as she let go of Tommy and hugged Mrs. Oliver.

"Yes I am! And if I didn't like your Mom so much, I'd kidnap you, and keep you as my own daughter!"

"I don't think she'd like that very much!"

"Probably not!"

"I love you Christine! But I'm glad you're not my mom, because if you were, I wouldn't have Tommy."

"Well I can send him back to the adoption agency right now, if you'd like!"

"MOM!!!" Tommy protested.

"Don't you dare!" Kimberly told her.

"I love you Sweetie. Have a good flight, ok? We'll see you for Christmas."

"Ok . . . . .Thanks for everything Christine! You've always been a second Mom to me. Even when I didn't deserve it."

"You're welcome Sweetie. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Thanks Mr. Oliver." Kimberly said as he reached out to hug he.

"Its Dad to you Kiddo!"

"I love you so much! You and Christine are the best parents I could ever ask for, aside from my own, and Jason's."

"We're here if you need us. You know that."

"Me next!" David said, holding his arms out for Kimberly. "I'm really gonna miss you Kim! There won't be anyone to slap around Tommy for me."

"Heck, I'm going to miss you slapping me around!" she said laughing as she hugged him. "I finally got the brother I've always wanted!"

"And you probably got more than you bargained for too!" Tommy added.

"Hey now! I can take you!" David told him.

"Look out for Tommy while I'm gone, ok? Give hm a good slap or two for me."

"No problem! I would love to!"

"Thanks David. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Be careful out there, ok? Tommy won't like it too much if you don't' come back in one piece!"

"I will."

"I love you Kim. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. I love you too." she told him.

"I wish you weren't leaving." AnneMarie said as she hugged Kimberly. "I love the two blockheads, but I don't' wanna be the only girl again!"

"Don't[ worry, I'll be back soon. But you have Trini while I'm gone, and Tommy is afraid of her! So you've actually got it pretty easy!"

"You're right, Trini will beat him up for me."

"Either her or Jason!"

"I'll miss you."

"Call me, ok? And take are of your brothers. Make sure they behave. You're in charge now, ok?"

"Wait a minute! Its MY house!" Tommy protested.

"Yeah, that's what he thinks!" Kimberly said laughing s she moved onto her friends.

"Bye Kim." Tanya said hugging her. "It was good getting to know you some more."

"You too Tanya!"

"We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too. Take care of Frog Boy for me."

"I will."

"See ya Frog Man!" Kimberly said hugging Adam.

"Bye Kim. Take it easy."

"Hey Ape Boy!" Kimberly said as she moved on to Rocky. "You hungry?"

"Don't even start with me Pinkie!" he said laughing as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you. But I won't miss all the money I save on food."

"Haha!"

"Take it easy garbage disposal. And make suer there's cake when I get home!"

"I'll try to pace myself."

"You better!" she laughed, then moved onto Billy. "I'm really going to miss you Billy! Thanks for building me that laptop, I'm about to really need it!"

"Just don't forget to e-mail all of us."

"I won't."

"Call us when you can. We wanna hear all about Milan!"

"I will, I promise!"

"I'll miss you a lot!"

"I'll miss you too."

"Kim . . ." Zack said as he reached for her. "Girl, I'll see you in about 3 weeks!"

"You're gonna stay with me, right?"

"Heck yes! Gotta crash somewhere!"

"Ok. Bring me some candy, ok?"

"I'll stock your apartment full!"

"I love you guys!"

"We love you too!" Zack said kissing her cheek.

"Kimberly . . ." Trini said, fighting to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Trini, don't you dare make me cry!"

"I'm trying not to ." she said hugging her best friend. "I'm going to miss you so much!!!"

"Come visit me, ok?"

"I will. And I'll be here when you come home." she said with a sniffle.

"Oh no, Trini! You promised!" Kimberly said, pulling away to see a tear rolling down Trini's face.

"Sorry, I tried! I'm going to miss you way too much!"

"I'll miss you too. Take care of everyone for me."

"I will. And I'll see you in 3 weeks too."

"You better!"

"I promise! Meet mea t the airport."

"I'll try."

"I love you Kim. I 'll miss you every second!"

"I love you too!" Kimberly said hugging her best friend again, as the tears started. 

"You can have the ten bucks Jase!" Trini said as she let go of Kimberly.

"Don't even start with me!" Kimberly said as Jason pulled her into his arms.

"I wasn't going to. I'm just really going to miss you Kim!" he said, hugging her as tight as he could. "You're the little sister I never had!"

"I love you sooo much!!!"

"I love you too. Aisha said to give you a hug for her, since she had to leave yesterday. But she said she would defiantly visit you in Milan!"

"You come too if you can. I want my over protective roommate back!"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Take care of yourself Jase. You know I love you most."

"You take care too Kim. Call me as soon as you get off that plane! I don't like worrying about you!"

"I will, I promise!"

"I love you Kim. Have a good trip!"

"I love you too." she said as Jason placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and wiped away her tears.

"No more crying, ok?"

"I'll try." she said softly, then turned to look at Tommy, who stood apart from the group, fighting to keep back his own tears. "Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly, holding her arms out toward him.

"I'm not crying." he said stubbornly.

"Yet!" Zack added. "But you probably will be very soon!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note: If you're not crying by now, you will be very soon. ;-) Sorry! =)


	45. Leaving Tommy

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Leaving Tommy

"I miss you already." Kimberly said, tears slipping down her cheeks as Tommy pulled her into his arms.

"Its ok Kim, its not forever." he said softly.

"Its ok to cry, I know you want to. I can feel your heart breaking." she whispered.

"It can't break if I don't let it."

"I love you so much Tommy."

Tommy held Kimberly tightly in his arms for a few minutes, fighting to keep his tears from falling as he hugged her.

"Sweetie, you need to get through security." Christine said after a couple minutes.

"She's right . . . . ." Tommy said as he loosened his arms around Kimberly. "You need to get going."

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Kimberly said seeing the tears in Tommy's eyes.

"You'll be back soon though."

"Its not het same though."

"Kim, come on. No more tears."

"I can't help it." she said as more tears fell down her face.

"You gotta try." Tommy said with a sniffle as he wiped away her tears, then placed a shaky kiss on her lips. "This isn't goodbye, ok? Just a see you later."

" . . . . . Yeah . . . . ." she agreed, sniffling again. Tommy closed his eyes as he kissed her forehead. "Tommy, I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can. You are the strongest person I know. I have faith in you Kim. You can do this!"

"No, I can't. I need you with me."

"No you don't . . . . . We're just no good at saying goodbye." he told her.

"Why don't we all walk Kimberly to security." Daniel suggested, picking up her bags.

"Come on Kim, its time to go . . ." Jason said softly.

"Ok . . . . ." she agreed, reluctantly taking Tommy's hand.

"Try to think positive." Trini encouraged her as everyone headed through the airport. When they got to the security check line, everyone gave Kimberly one last hug, then stood back as she said goodbye to Tommy.

"Promise you'll call me as soon as you get there!"

"I promise. But you have to promise to not freak out when the plane is late getting in. No online flight checking."

"I love you Kimberly."

"This is so hard!" she said hugging him again.

"I know . . . But you can do this. Come on . . ." Tommy said pulling away and giving Kimberly her duffle bag and the handle to her rolling suitcase. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too." she said, wrapping her arms around Tommy again as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Ma'am, are you ready?" a security official asked.

"Yes she is . . ." Tommy said, reluctantly letting go. "I love you Baby."

"Bye Tommy . . . ." she said as he kissed her one last time.

"I need your ticket and passport please?" the official asked.

"Ok . . . . ." Kimberly agreed, digging them out of her bag, and handing them over.

"Hey, remember our deal . . ." Tommy said as Kimberly started to step away. "I'll be here when you get home." Kimberly nodded and smiled as Tommy kissed her hand, then let go and stepped back to watch her go.

"Here you go Miss. Hart." the official said, handing back her ticket and passport.

"Thanks . . ." Kimberly said softly, then looked at Tommy once more before turning to head through security. Kimberly took a deep breath as she forced herself to move forward , one foot in front of the other, step by step. Kimberly stopped for a minute, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as more tears flowed down her face.

"Who am I kidding . . ." a voice said from behind her. "Kimberly, wait . . . . ." Kimberly spun around and fell into Tommy's arms as tears rushed down both their faces. Kimberly's heart completely broke as she held tightly to Tommy. "Kimberly, I need to do something . . . . . . . . ." he said as he began to let go of her. "I was going to wait until Christmas for this but I just can't . . . . . I don't' have the ring with me, but . . . . ." Tommy's voice trailed off as he knelt down on one knee, and gazed up into Kimberly's eyes as more tears ran down their faces.

"Tommy . . . . ." AnneMarie said softly, holding her hand out toward him. "Its right here. Nana thought you might need it."

"Thanks . . . . ." he said as he carefully took the box from Annemarie, and opened it so Kimberly could see the beautiful engagement ring inside. Tommy took a deep breath, before speaking. "Kimberly Anne Hart . . . . .I love you more than anything . . . . . And . . . . . . . ." tears ran down Tommy's face as he stumbled for the right words to say. "You . . . . . You . . . . . I would . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . . . . . . . Will you marry me?" Kimberly cried even harder as she gazed at Tommy, trying to force a smile onto her face. Kimberly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. All she could do was cry. "Kim . . . . . Sweetie, I need an answer . . . . ." Kimberly sniffled and nodded her head as she wiped at her tears with one hand.

"Yes . . . . ." she said in a cracking voice. "Yes, I'll marry you . . . . ." Tommy's smile brightened as he stood up, slid the ring onto Kimberly's finger, moving the promise ring to her other hand, then pulled her into the most passionate of kisses. They both cried together, as everyone around them wiped at their own tears.

"Ok, Sweetie . . . . ." Tommy started as he finally pulled away. "You need to go . . . I don't want you to miss your flight."

"I'll miss you." Kimberly said with a sniffle.

"I know." Tommy said wiping at his own tears, then her's. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said kissing him, then reluctantly pulling away.

"Have a good trip Baby. I'll see you when you get home."

"Congratulations Kim." Trini said smiling as she handed Kimberly her luggage.

"Thank you! Everybody, thank you." Everyone just smiled as Kimberly sniffled and turned back to Tommy.

"I love you baby. I'll see you soon." he said kissing Kimberly one last time before taking a step back and watching her walk through security, and head for her plane.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Author's Note: Ok, are you crying now??? I told you so! =) There's a lot more to come, and its about to get even better, so stay tuned! =D


	46. Flying Away

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, actually, I do! I own AnneMarie! YAY ME!!!!!! LOL =)   
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  
  


Author's Note: This chapter sorta bites, or at least I think so. It'll make a lot of people happy though. =) Anyway, stay tuned, there's a lot more to come!  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Flying Away  
  
  
  


"Tommy . . ." Christine started once Kimberly was out of sight. "If there was one thing in the world that you wanted most for your birthday, what would it be?"  
  


"Other than Kimberly?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  


"You want to go with her, don't you?"  
  


"I'd rather not talk about it."  
  


"Happy Birthday Tommy." AnneMarie said, holding a duffle bag out toward him.  
  


"Oh no . . . She forgot her bag . . . . ." Tommy groaned.  
  


"No, this one is yours." Daniel told him. David and AnneMarie packed you up yesterday. Your mother and I thought you deserved a good birthday this year."  
  


"I don't get it . . . . ."  
  


"You're going with Kimberly." David told him. "I've already checked you in."  
  


"I can't . . . . . I've got a race this weekend." Tommy said sadly.  
  


"We took care of it. AnneMarie is staying with me while you're gone. You have 2 weeks with Kimberly." Christine told him.  
  


"You're serious . . . . ."  
  


"Happy Birthday Honey!"  
  


"I love you so much!" Tommy said as he threw his arms around his parents. "You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  


"Here's your license back." David said, pulling the card out of his pocket. "And your passport is in your bag.  
  


"You lied to the airport officials?!?"  
  


"Apparently I look like your twin!"  
  


"Don't get used to it!"  
  


"Have a good trip Bro." David said, hugging his brother.  
  


"Thanks."  
  


"Bring me back something cool!" AnneMarie said as Tommy took his bag from her.  
  


"I love you Kiddo! Thanks for the ring. And the bag."  
  


"Have fun, ok?"  
  


"I will." Tommy said hugging her tight. I owe you!"  
  


"Yeah you do! I love you Tommy!"  
  


"I love you too. Make my mom take you shopping while I'm gone."  
  


"I will." she said as Tommy kissed her cheek.  
  


"Tommy, you've gotta go before you miss your flight." Daniel told him.  
  


"Ok . . . Thanks everyone. I'll see you in two weeks!" he said cheerfully.  
  


"Bye!" Everyone waved behind him, watching as Tommy walked through security, and headed for the plane.  
  


"Is this seat taken?" Tommy asked, approaching seat A-23. A girl sat in the seat by the window, crying as she gazed at the outside world. "It isn't really all that bad, is it?" he asked as he sat down next to her, placing his duffle bag on the aisle seat. The girl looked at him with aa tear stained face as her expression suddenly started to change. Tommy looked at her, a bright smile spreading across her face. "Hey Beautiful! Its time to dry those tears!"  
  


" . . . . . Tommy . . . . ." she barely got out, falling into his waiting arms.  
  


"Shhh . . ." he said softly, gently rubbing Kimberly's back as she cried.  
  


" . . . . . Tommy . . . . . Tommy, what are you doing here?" she asked as her tears subsided, and she slowly pulled away.  
  


"Remember when you said I had the best parents on the planet?" Kimberly slowly nodded. "This is my birthday present. I get two weeks with you."  
  


"You're serious?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


"I love you so much! You're the best boyfriend . . . . ." Kimberly's voice trailed off as Tommy gave her a quizzical look. "What? What's wrong?"  
  


"Boyfriend? Kim, I'm not your boyfriend."  
  


"Wait, what? . . . . ." Kimberly looked at him confused for a moment before understanding dawned on her face. "You're my fiancé now . . . . ."  
  


"That's right."  
  


"We're getting married." she blushed  
  


"Whenever you're ready."  
  


"And I get to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  


"Yes you do." Tommy said smiling brightly as a calming feeling came over Kimberly.  
  


"Did I tell you that I love you?"  
  


"I love you too Baby." Tommy said softly as Kimberly's smile brightened.  
  


"I'm so glad you're here!" she said sitting back in her seat, with a happy content smile on her face. Tommy sat there looking at her for a couple minutes as Kimberly happily stared straight ahead.  
  


"Kim? . . . . ." Tommy asked after a couple of minutes.  
  


"Mmm hmmm . . ." she answered dreamily.  
  


"Never mind. I'm glad you're happy. I"ve never seen you so content."  
  


"Attention Passengers! Welcome aboard Continental Airlines, flight 1773, direct from Angel Grove, California, to Milan, Italy. We will be departing in a couple minutes, so we would like to ask everyone to please turn off all electronic devices, make sure your belongings are safely stowed in the overhead compartments, and please securely fasten your safety belts, as we prepare to pull back from the gates." a voice said from overhead.  
  


Kimberly's smile never left her face as she buckled herself in, never once taking her eyes or attention off the far off place they currently resided. Tommy watched her with intent interest, as he buckled himself in, waiting for departure.  
  


"Attention Passengers, we are now pulling back from the gate and will be lifting off very shortly. Please remain seated with your safety belts buckled until the safety light over head has been turned off. Again we welcome you aboard Continental Airlines, flight number 1773, and we wish you all an enjoyable flight." Kimberly's smile brightened as she silently leaned over and placed a kiss on Tommy's cheek, then linked her arm through his, and intertwined their fingers, as the plane began to move. Tommy smiled as he looked at Kimberly, who once again was staring straight ahead.  
  


"Is this how its going to be?" Tommy asked in a gentle voice.  
  


"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kimberly asked afer a minute, as she finally looked at Tommy.  
  


"I just asked if this was how its going to be?"  
  


"What do you mean?"  
  


"With us . . . You're so perfectly content . . ."  
  


"Ok . . . . . I'm just thinking . . ."  
  


"About?"  
  


" . . . . . A lot of things . . . . ."  
  


"Care to share?"  
  


"I'm just happy."  
  


"And you deserve to be."  
  


"Are you happy?" Kimberly asked, turning to look at Tommy /  
  


"Very happy"  
  


"You mean it?"  
  


"You think I don't?"  
  


"I'm glad you're here . . . I was really scared without you . . ."  
  


"You never have to be afraid again. I'll always be right here."  
  


"Tommy?"  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"Remember that miscarriage I had?"  
  


"Uh huh . . . . ."  
  


"Do you ever think we'll have a family of our own?"  
  


"Do you want one?"  
  


"Only if its with you."  
  


"You're going to make an amazing Mom someday!"  
  


"You think so?"  
  


"I know so."  
  


"I've been thinking about our baby . . . . I wish I hadn't miscarried . . ."  
  


"We'll have a family someday. There's no rush." Tommy told her.  
  


"I know . . . . . But I can't help but wonder. I miss our baby."  
  


"Well, if you want, we can always try for another one." Tommy assured her. "Whenever you're ready."  
  


"Ok . . . . ." Kimberly said softly as she carefully raised the arm rest that separated them, and moved closer to Tommy. Tommy smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kimberly, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. " . . . . . Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we had our baby?"  
  


"I never really thought about it." Tommy answered in a soft voice as he gently stroked her hair.  
  


" . . . . . I had a dream about it last night . . ."  
  


"And now you really want a baby . . ."  
  


"Well . . . . . I just want us to be together . . .And I know you want a baby someday."  
  


"But someday doesn't have to be today . . . I just want a family that I'm connected to by more than just love . . . . . Just something that is completely mine, and can't be torn apart by a piece of paper with a bunch of signatures on it . . .I just want something solid."  
  


"Are we solid?"  
  


"We're very solid."  
  


"Good . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note: I don't own Continental Airlines incase anybody is wondering. I just love them! They're the #1 airline in the world in terms of customer satisfaction, and let me tell you, they really are great! (And the food doesn't suck too badly either.) ;-) Choose Continental for your next vacation. =)


	47. Welcome To Milan

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

Author's Note: I OWN STUFF NOW!!!!!!!!!! LOL ;-)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Welcome To Milan

Next Day

"Ms. Hart?" a person asked as Kimberly opened the door to her hotel suite in Milan.

"Yes."

"Hi Ms. Hart, I'm Fabiola Marmadochua. Welcome to Milan, how was your flight?"

"It was good! Thank you!"

"Good, good! Is the hotel alright? Can we get you anything?"

"No, its more than great! Come on in."

"Thank you. Madam Velosomikh sent me over to speak with you today."

"Oh! Cool!"

"Hey Kim?" Tommy started as he walked into the room. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company.

"No, its ok." Kimberly said smiling. "Tom, this is Fabiola Marmadochua. Ms. Marmadochua, this is my fiancé Thomas Oliver."

"Good Morning Thomas! It is good to met you. Welcome to Milan!"

"Thank you! It is good to meet you too!" Tommy said politely as he shook her hand.

"Kimberly, we have located some nice places for you to live if you would like to take a look at them. You can visit them any time you would like, but sooner is definitely better than later. You don't want your perfect home going to somebody else."

"Oh excellent! Thank you! My Mom is actually coming from Paris to help me find a place. We will definitely check these out!" Kimberly said as she took a stack of papers from Fabiola.

"Madamé Císerosa will need you to start with the company on Wednesday at 8am, so you have a couple days to enjoy Milan. However, as a newcomer, you are likely to get lost, so we have put together a nice book for you. It has lists of everything in the city and surrounding areas, by category. I'm sure you will find it very useful."

"Oh, thank you! I appreciate it!"

"I'll get that." Tommy said as the phone rang. "Excuse me."

"I see your accommodations are suitable?" Fabiola asked as Kimberly set the book and stack of papers with homes on them down on a nearby table.

"Yes, they are wonderful! Thank you!"

"Is there anything we can do or get you to make you more comfortable?"

"No, I'm perfect. But thanks for the offer. My fiancé's parents flew him in for his birthday, so we're enjoying each other's company for a while. There isn't anything else I need."

"Good, good. Is it alright if Madamé Císerosa drops by later this afternoon or evening, to meet with you?"

"Sure! Whenever is best for her."

"Is 6:00 alright?"

"Sounds great!"

"Excellent! I will be going then. I do hope you enjoy Milan. It's a wonderful city!"

"Thank you. I'm sure I will love it."

"You're welcome. I will bring a car for you at 8:00 Wednesday."

"Excellent! I will see you then!" Kimberly said as Fabiola left. "Thanks again!"

"So . . . . ." Tommy said, walking back into the room a few minutes later, placing a kiss on the top of Kimberly's head.

"You wanna go out for a while, or do you just want to stay in today?"

"Whatever you want."

"Tommy." Kimberly said turning to face him. "We should do something for your birthday."

"It isn't till Wednesday."

"So . . ."

"I don't need to do anything. And you have to work on Wednesday anyway."

"I know, I'm sorry. But we'll go to dinner when I get home, and catch a movie or whatever."

"Whatever you want."

"No, its your birthday."

"I don't care . . . . . Oh, your Mom called. She'll be here late tonight."

"Oh. Ok." Kimberly smiled. "Why don't we go out for a while. Spend some time together, while we still can."

"Whatever you'd like" Tommy told her.

"Will you grab the room key while I get my purse?"

"Just grab your ID. I'll take care of the rest." Tommy told her as he slowly left the room.

Wednesday Evening

"Hey! How was work?" Tommy asked as Kimberly entered the hotel room, and dropped her things on the nearest piece of furniture.

"It was good! How was your day?"

"Nice and relaxing." Tommy answered as Kimberly bent down over the back of the couch where Tommy was laying, watching TV, and gave him a kiss. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too . . ." she said as Tommy's arms grabbed her waist, and pulled her over the couch, and onto his chest.

"Mmmmm . . . Happy Birthday to me!" Tommy said happily as they kissed.

"Where's my Mom?" Kimberly asked when she finally pulled away.

"I have no idea! She asked if I wanted to go shopping a few hours ago, but I decided to stay here instead. I haven't seen her since!"

"Oh . . . . ."

"I just laid around relaxing all day, waiting for you to get home."

"Tommy, you should have gone out. Its your birthday."

"I've been waiting for you."

"Awww, how sweet! Well why don't I go change, and we'll go celebrate together."

"We don't have to."

"I know. But I want to."

"Why don't we just stay here."

"We should go out. At least get some dinner."

"Ok . . ." Tommy agreed as Kimberly tried to get up from laying on him.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	48. Calling In A Favor

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Calling In A Favor

2 Months Later

"Tommy, it's Me. Will you give me a call when you get in? I want your opinion on something. Tell David and AnneMarie I said hi. I love you." Kimberly said then hung up the phone.

2 Hours Later

"Hello?"

"Kimberly? Its AnneMarie. I just thought I'd tell you that Tommy is gone for the week. He left late last night."

"Oh. Thanks AnneMarie. That must have completely slipped my mind. Tommy didn't forget his cell phone again, did he?"

"No, I put it in his duffle bag."

"Excellent! Thanks for looking out for him."

"He really misses you."

"I know. I miss him too. How are you though?"

"I'm pretty good. I got an A on my math test last week!"

"Good! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Anything new going on around there?"

"Not really. David is moving back to Sam's after Tommy gets home."

"I heard . . . How's he doing?"

"Ok, I guess. He doesn't like to talk about it."

"He's just about as stubborn as Tommy is."

"Yeah . . . Kim, I have to go. I have practice in 20 minutes."

"Ok. Tell David I said hi."

"I will. Bye Kim."

"Bye Sweetie." Kimberly said hanging up, then dialing Tommy's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"No, this is John. Tommy is just finishing up his last lap. Is this Kimberly?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Honey, how are you?"

"I'm ok. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good! How is Milan?"

"Its good I guess. I miss being home though. But I'll be in New York for a show in a few weeks."

"That's great Kimberly! I guess you'd like Tommy to be there with you, right?"

"I wasn't going to ask, but yes."

"He misses you."

"I miss him too."

"You two set any wedding plans yet?"

"No. I've been really busy. But we'll let you know."

"Sounds good. Tommy just pulled in. I'll take him the phone."

"Thanks John. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Honey. I'll see you later." he said, then handed the phone to his nephew. "Its your fiancé."

"Cool, thanks!" Tommy said as he pulled his helmet off. "Hi Baby!"

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too Honey! How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I just really miss you."

"I know, I miss you a lot too. But Christmas is almost here."

"Yeah, finally! I wish I could be there Thursday for Thanksgiving."

"I wish you cold too. But you'll be there in spirit."

"Guess what?"

"I have no idea!"

"I'm coming home a week early!"

"Kim, that's great!"

"I just have to go to a show in New York for a few days, on my way."

"Excellent! You want me to meet you there?"

"Only if you want to."

"E-mail me the information and I'll be there."

"I love you so much Tommy!"

"I love you too Kim!" Tommy said smiling brightly. "And I can't wait for you to come home!"

"I can't wait either. I hate not being with you. I wake up every morning, wishing you were here. Then fall asleep every night, wishing I was in your arms. And that's after spending all day wishing I could see you, just for 30 seconds."

"Honey . . . . ."

"I can't wait to move to the LA office."

"How much longer do you think that will be?"

"I have no idea."

"So other than missing me, how are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said miserable?"

"You miss me that much, huh?"

"Every second!"

"Would you believe me if I told you I feel the same way?"

"I hate being so far away."

"Kimberly . . . . . Honey, tell me what's wrong? I've never seen you depressed like this."

I'm fine. Its just mood swings."

"I'm sorry Kim. I wish there was something I could do."

"I just wish you were here."

"So, what did you Uncle say?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you talked to him a few minutes ago. What did he say?"

"Just asked h ow I was and if we made any wedding plans yet."

"We should, you know."

"Yeah . . . . ." Kimberly said with a sigh.

"Kimberly, talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. And I'm kind of frustrated because nothing is going the way I want it to."

"Like what?"

"Just everything. Nothing is happening the way I planned it."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Tell me what I can do to help."

"I wish there was something you could do. But I can't think of anything."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No . . . I've got it covered."

"Have you talked to your Mom about getting married?"

"Yeah, a little"

"And?"

"I want to come home. That's all I want. I'd marry you tomorrow if I were home for good."

"So let's get married over Christmas."

"Tommy . . . . ."

"I'm serious. We can pull it off."

"You want to?"

"I just want to marry you."

"Well let me see what I can work out. I don't' want to marry you until we can live in the same city. But I think I can work it out . . .I'm going to try to be int eh LA office by Christmas. But New York already wants me, so I really don't know. We'll see what happens."

"New York isn't so bad."

"Its too far away. But we'll see, ok?"

"You know I'll support you, no matter what you decide."

"I know. That's why I love you." Kimberly said in a tired voice.

"Kimberly, its late there. You should get some sleep."

"I can't, I have a sketch to finish."

"Honey . . . . . You're exhausted. They're over working you."

"I know, but hopefully I'll have my own line sometime next year. And then I can start shipping it out to different stores."

"Why not open your own store?"

"I wish."

"So let's do it! I'm almost done with the dojo right now. And we have the money . . ."

"Tommy, you're crazy!"

"Yes I am! But I think we can pull it off."

"You're nuts!"

"Only about you! Come on Kim, you know you want to."

"You've lost it Tommy!"

"Just think about it. It could be fun . . ."

"Yeah, it could be fun, but be realistic."

"I am being realistic Kimberly. I think you deserve your own store. You'll be in charge of your own business, doing something you love. And since you'll be in charge, you can work when you want to, but you don't' have to if you don't feel like it. You get to set your own schedule, the way you want it. You've always loved being able to set your own schedule."

"I don't know Tommy. It'll be a lot of work . . ."

"Since when are you afraid of work?"

"I just don't want to kill myself. I want to have time for you , and for our family."

"You will have time Sweetie. I promise! We'll work it out."

"Tommy, you're crazy!"

"Just think about it."

"Ok . . . . . I'll think about it." Kimberly said in a defeated voice.

"Good . . . . . So is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?"

"No . . . I just miss hearing your voice. I wish I was home with you."

"I know. I miss you too. But you'll be here in a few weeks."

"Yeah . . ."

"You sound really tired. Why don't' you go get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Tommy. I love you."

"I love you too Baby. Sweet Dreams." Tommy said, then hung up the phone.

2 Weeks Later

"Hello?" AnneMarie said as she answered the phone.

"AnneMarie, what size do you wear?"

"Who is this?"

"Its Kimberly, I need a favor. What size do you wear?"

"Shoes or clothes?"

"Clothes . . . Well, both."

"Either a 1 or 3 in clothes and a 7 in shoes. Why? What's up?"

"I need another model for the sow in New York next week. I just had one back out."

"So why don't you do it? Its always a good sign when the designers wear their own clothes, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I can't do it this time."

"Why not?"

"The clothes aren't my size. And I'm going to be going completely out of my mind anyway, so I'd rather have someone else model the clothes. So would you mind doing me this one completely huge favor? Please?"

"I don't think Tommy s going to let me . . ."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your brother."

"Do you think he'll go for it?"

"Just say you'll meet me in New York next week, and I'll deal with Tommy."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Awesome! Thank you soooooooooooo much!!!"

"You're welcome."

"Is your brother around?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks AnneMarie. I really appreciate it!"

"Uh huh! Tommy , its Kim." AnneMarie said as she entered his room.

"Hi Honey! How's my girl?" Tommy asked as he took the phone from his sister.

"Hey Sweetie! You have a good night last night?"

"I just helped AnneMarie study for her science test all night."

"You think she's ready?"

"Yeah, she should be."

"That's good! I'm sure she'll do great! AnneMarie is a smart girl."

"Yes she is! How's my favorite girl though?"

"She's doing good. Actually needs a little favor though."

"You know I'll do whatever I can for you. Just tell me what you need."

"One of my models just backed out of the New York show and I've gotta either find a new size 3 model, or spend all week stressing, hoping the clothes can all be altered in time for the show. And that's assuming I can get another model."

"Sweetie, why don't you model for the show?"

"I can't . . .But I was thinking AnneMarie could . . ."

"Why can't you? You'd be great Kim!"

"I'm already completely stressed out over the whole thing. I don't need any more stress. Its not healthy."

"Kimberly, just try to relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"But I still need another model."

"What about Trini?"

"I need someone who wears size 3."

"Aisha?"

"Tommy . . . Please Honey? I really need AnneMarie! Just this one, I promise! She's perfect! Tall, tan gorgeous . . . Please Tommy, she's exactly who I need."

"I don't know Kim . . . I think she has tests next week."

"She can take them early. Please! I'm really working hard to get back to Angel Grove, and I need this show to go perfect! It'll mean a lot to me. Please Tommy! Just this once. Just let AnneMarie be in the show . . ."

"Kim . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . . . Please Sweetie. Its just once. I really need this show to go good. Its my ticket home. Just this once, I really need AnneMarie to model."

"There's no one else?"

"Do you know anyone?"

"No . . . . ." Tommy said feeling defeated.

"Me either. So can I borrow your sister just this once? I promise I'll make it up to you. You can even have one of your Christmas presents early."

"You're not going to let me out of this, are you?"

"Nope!" Kimberly said with a confident smile. Tommy sighed as he sat down on his bed and looked at the picture of Kimberly next to his bed.

" . . . . . Ok . . . . . You can use my sister . . . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Thank you Tommy! Thank you so much!!!"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I have the man of my dreams waiting for me in Angel Grove. What more could I possibly ask for?"

"I love you Kim. I hope you know that."

"I do . . . I love you too Tommy. More than you know."

"So what do I have to do for next week?"

"Just have AnneMarie in NYC by Tuesday. I'll get her flight schedule and e-mail you the details in a little while. Did you already book your flight, or do you need me to do that too?"

"Actually, I hadn't gotten around to it yet. I've been busy . . ."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that too. Just make sure to get yourself to the airport on time.

"I will. I promise!"

"I have to go, but I'll e-mail you the details in a little while. Thanks again Tommy. You're the best!"

"I love you so much Kimberly!"

"I love you too! Have a good day, ok?"

"I will. You too."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye." he said softly as Kimberly hung up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	49. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Secrets Revealed

1 Week Later - Royal Hilton Hotel, New York City, New York

Tommy let AnneMarie down the 5th floor hall to room 513 and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kimberly's voice called from inside, where she was on the phone. Tommy slowly opened the door and followed AnneMarie inside the elegant room. "I'm on the phone, but I'll be out in a minute. Make yourselves at home." Kimberly said, popping her head around a door.

"I'll be right back . . ." Tommy said softly as he set their luggage down, then headed toward where Kimberly was on the phone.

"Yes . . . . . Yes . . . . . Yes, it's all here and ready to go . . . . . I've got it all under control . . . . . Yes . . . . . Oh its no problem at all . . . . ." Kimberly said with a bright smile as Tommy stepped up behind her, sliding his arms around Kimberly as he gently kissed her cheek. "Hi Tommy . . ." she whispered. "Yes . . . .. Yes . . . . . It's ready! Yes . . . . . I've got a run through scheduled at 7, with hair and makeup a 5. I'm all ready to go! . . . . .Yes, that's perfect! . . . Yes . . . Yes . . .Excellent! I will see you tomorrow then! . . . Yes, thank you! . . . Uh huh . . .Bye." Kimberly smiled brightly as she hung up the phone and turned to face Tommy.

"Hey Beautiful!" Tommy said cheerfully as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi Baby! Welcome to New York!" she said happily as Tommy pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Man I've missed you!" Tommy said when they finally pulled apart.

"I missed you too . . ." Kimberly said smiling brightly. "How was your flight?"

"It was good! AnneMarie and I both slept through most of it."

"Good! I'm glad you got some rest."

"What time did you get in?"

"Actually, I got in last night. I ended up getting an earlier flight, which actually worked out really well. I've sort of adjusted to the time change."

"Good! That's great Kim!"

"Yeah . . .I needed the rest." she said smiling as she gazed at Tommy."

"Kim, you look so beautiful!" Tommy said as he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You think so?"

"You look different somehow . . . . . But I can't seem to figure out how."

"Different how?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"I don't know . . . . . I just . . . . ." Kimberly smiled as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're just so beautiful . . . . ."

"Thank you Sweetie! Check this out, I've got a surprise for you . . ."

"No presents until next week."

"Actually, you have to get this one early . . . You deserve it . . ."

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"Just look . . .Tell me what you see . . . . ." she said as she pulled up the bottom part of her sweater.

"What am I looking for?" Tommy asked confused.

"Tommy . . . . . Give me your hand . . . . ." she said reaching for his hand. She gently placed it on her stomach and moved it slowly up toward her chest, then back down.

"Honey . . . . . I'm confused . . . . ." he said softly.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"You don't feel that?" Kimberly asked, her eyes searching Tommy's.

"What am I supposed to feel?" he asked as Kimberly let go of his hand, and let her sweater fall back into place.

"Tommy . . . . . Look . . . . ." she said smoothing her sweater tight over her chest, revealing a slight bulge in her stomach area. Tommy stared at her for a moment, before his eyes met her's, searching for answers. " . . . . . I'm pregnant . . . . ." Kimberly said softly.

" . . . . . You're . . . . .You're serious? . . . . ." Tommy asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"I found out a few weeks ago . . . I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't do it over the phone. I'm so sorry!"

"But how? . . . . ."

"I'm almost 5 months . . . . . Remember when we talked about wanting a bay? . . . . . I was thinking I may be pregnant then, but kept telling myself no, I'm being silly. I just couldn't remember the last day I got my period because I was so happy being with you again . . . . ."

"I don't get it . . . . ."

"I didn't either at first . . . . . But then I remembered flying to Kentucky for the Springfield Classics in July . . . . We made love every night . . . . .And all day the last day . . . . That had to have been it Tommy . . . . . Because I didn't see you again until I moved home again. And then we waited 2 weeks to make love again . . . . It makes sense . . . . . I was just too stupid to see it . . . . . I finally went to the doctor when I realized my clothes were getting to small, and I couldn't understand why . . . . . . . . . But now I know . . . . . And I'm really happy, and I want you to be happy too . . . . ."

" . . . . . You're really pregnant? . . . . ." Tommy asked in an unsure voice. Kimberly smiled and slowly nodded her head as Tommy gently placed his hand on her stomach again.

"You're gonna be a Daddy . . . . ."

"Wow . . . . ." Tommy smiled as Kimberly placed her hands over his. " . . . I'm really gonna be a Daddy? . . . . ."

"You're gonna be the best Daddy!" Kimberly said proudly. "Merry Christmas Tommy!" Tommy just smiled and pulled Kimberly into a hug.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too Tommy!"

"I feel like I should do something . . . . ." Tommy said as he hugged Kimberly.

"Like what?"

"I don't know . . . ."

"We should go tell AnneMarie. She's going to notice."

"You hardly even show."

"Yeah right! Its obvious! And you might want to tell our parents."

"Why?"

"Tommy!"

"It can be their Christmas present . . . They'll be happy, and we won't even have to buy them anything!"

"Tommy!!!"

"What?"

"Geez! You've gotta tell them before my Mom does!"

"Fine . . . For Christmas."

"Ok. But you still have to buy them something."

"You've got yourself a deal!"

"Good! Now let's go tell AnneMarie."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes! Come on." Kimberly said dragging him out of the room. "Hey AnneMarie!"

"Hey Kim! Nice hotel!"

"Thank you! I like it too. Your bed is behind that door over there. I figured you would like your own room."

"Awesome! Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Right now, you're free to do whatever you want. But we have to be out of here by 4 to have your hair and makeup done at 5, then get you to the dress rehearsal by 7."

"So what time is it right now?"

"11:30. So you've got a while."

"Are you hungry?" Tommy asked.

"A little. But I'm ok."

"You want some lunch?"

"You mean breakfast? Its only 8:30 at home."

"Tommy , hush. We'll go find food in a little while . . ." Kimberly told him. "Hey AnneMarie, guess what!"

"What?" she asked as Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly, and kissed he top of her head.

"You're not going to believe it!"

"Oh really?" she said looking from Kimberly, to her brother, then back to Kimberly. "Come on, I have Tommy for a brother. He was a Power Ranger during high school! What's not to believe?!?"

"What a minute . . . How did you know about that?"

"OOPS!!!" AnneMarie said, suddenly slapping her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Tommy! I'm so sorry! I thought she knew?"

"Its ok AnneMarie. I've known all along. I guess your charming brother didn't tell you the whole story."

"She only knows about me. I didn't think she needed to know the rest." Tommy told her.

"Oh . . . . . Well . . . . . I guess that's not important anyway . . . . . I was just wondering how AnneMarie knew."

"I got kidnaped in front of her . . . Well, almost . . ."

"Tommy beat up those clay heads in front of me."

" . . . Goldar told her . . ." Tommy explained.

"Oh . . . . . Interesting . . . . . Anyway! Enough of that! Guess what!"

"You're getting married for Christmas?"

"Actually no . . . But I bet Tommy would like that . . ."

"Nah, that huge wedding actually sounds pretty fun."

"Good! I'm glad you agree! But again, Anyway! Guess what AnneMarie!" Kimberly said excitedly.

"I don't know. What?"

"You're about to be an aunt!"

"You're serious?"

"May Third!"

"Really?"

"You wanna see?" Tommy asked.

"I already do! That's so cool!!!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Congratulations Auntie AnneMarie!" Kimberly said proudly.

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're the one having the baby!"

"Yes I am! And I'm excited about it too!"

"Does Nana know?"

"No. You're the only one other than my Mom. Tommy wants to tell them for Christmas."

"Cool! What about David?"

"Christmas." Tommy answered.

"Can I ask you something?" AnneMarie asked.

"Anything." Kimberly answered.

"Can we get some food now? I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

"Sure! Grab your coat. I saw a cool little café down the street."

"AnneMarie, why don't you take your suitcase into your room and change if you want to. I'm going to go splash some cold water on my face." Tommy told her.

"You have your own bathroom in there too." Kimberly added. "I thought it might be useful."

"Cool! I'll be back in a few minuets then." AnneMarie said cheerfully, as she grabbed her things and left the room.

"So . . . . ." Tommy started as Kimberly turned to face him.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what?"

"For not telling you as soon as I found out."

"No . . . . . I wish you had, but it would have been hard knowing I couldn't be with you."

"That's what I thought too. I didn't want to deal with the stress of not having you around, and knowing you wanted to . . ." she said softly as Tommy looked down at her stomach. "But the good news is that if this show goes well, I'll have a shot at moving to the LA office. As it is, I should b transferred to New York by Valentine's Day."

"That's great! Congratulations Honey!"

"But . . . . .I really want to move back home. I want to start a life with you . . ."

"As good as that sounds, you can't just walk out on your career. I can't let you."

"This isn't important to me anymore. I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now . . .All that matters to me, is you and the baby. I'm ready to walk away. And I know I'll never regret it."

"No . . . There is no way I am going to let you walk out on this one. I already let you run away from Paris, after you walked out on gymnastics. I can't let you keep on giving up your life for me."

"Not for you. Its for us!"

"I don't care. There's no way!"

"Tommy . . ."

"No!"

"You guys ready?" AnneMarie asked, walking back into the room. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah . . ." Tommy said, still looking at Kimberly. "Let's go eat."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	50. Christmas Gatherings

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Christmas Gatherings

"Kimberly, you look Beautiful!" AnneMarie said, walking into the room Kimberly was getting dressed in.

"Thank you AnneMarie! You look great too!"

"Is Tommy ready?" Trini asked.

"Yeah. He's on the phone with Uncle John."

"John isn't here?" Kimberly asked.

"No, he's here. He's just not in the building. They're doing something."

"Interesting." Trini said rolling her eyes.

"You don't even want to know!"

"I'm sure I don't!" Trini agreed.

"Is there anything I can do?" AnneMarie asked.

"Will you find my parents and send them in?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure! Anything else?"

"Go tell Tommy I said to get off the phone before he makes himself late."

"Ok!"

"Oh, AnneMarie?" Kimberly said as she headed out the door. "Send all my bride's maids in."

"No problem!" she answered with a smile, then disappeared out the door.

20 Minutes Later

Kimberly stood in her dressing room with her parents, as everyone else was lined up outside, getting ready for the wedding to begin.

"Kim . . ." AnneMarie said, walking back into the room. "Tommy asked me to give you this . . ."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked, taking the box from AnneMarie's hands.

"I have no idea. Tommy wouldn't tell me."

"It better not jump out and bite me, or explode in my face!"

"Yeah right, would Tommy really do that to you?"

"No, but David and Jason would!"

"True . . . But I'm pretty sure its safe to open." AnneMarie told her.

"I sure hope so." Kimberly said as she began to unwrap the box, to see a note inside, with a key.

"To the girl of my dreams, and the only one I have ever loved,

Kimberly, I love you so much! You have always been my best friend, and my entire world. I don't know what I would do without you. You are the most beautiful girl on the planet, and I am very lucky to have you in my life. My life just isn't worth living, without you.

You know you've stolen my heart, so I thought maybe you should have the key too. Please hold onto it for me, and keep it safe. I will always love you, form now, until forever.

You'd better stop crying now, or you'll ruin your makeup.

I love you so much Beautiful! I'll see you soon.

Love Always,

Your White Knight,

Tommy." Kimberly sniffled as she finished readying, and quickly wiped away a tear. "AnneMarie . . . . . Tell Tommy I love him too. And I'll see him soon."

Meanwhile, At The Same Time

"Oh yeah, Tommy, Kimberly asked me to give you this." Jason said handing Tommy a small package.

"What is it?"

"No idea! Just open it."

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy said tearing away the paper, then opening the box to find a note.

"Tommy,

You are everything I have ever dreamed of, and more. You have given the world to me, laying it at my feet, to do with as I please. You've stood by me, even when you really should have just walked away. You are more than just my best friend. You are my entire life, and I am so lucky to have you!

Thank you for always believing in me, and encouraging me to be who I am. I wouldn't be here today, if it weren't for you. You're the best man I have ever known, and I can't wait to be your wife. You are such an amazing man, I pinch myself every morning, just to make sure that being with you, isn't just a dream.

You always stand by my side, loving and supporting me, no matter how hard it might be for you. And most of all, you know exactly how to always make me smile. Thank you for always being there, and for giving me the world. I could never ask for anything more.

I will love you for ever! And the day after that too. Thank you for always being my white knight, as well as my valiant fire breathing dragon. I love you so much! I will see you soon.

Love Always,

Your Pink Princess,

Kimberly

P.S. Look in your pocket." Tommy reached into his pocked, and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. When he pulled his hand out, he found a rink, made of pure white gold, carved int the shape of a falcon and crane, joined at the wings It perfectly matched the necklace Tommy had given her years before. On the inside of the ring, it was inscribed with "Our love soars like the flapping of wings. KH & TO Forever December 24, 2002" "WOW!" Tommy said stunned.

""Kimberly really went all out this time, didn't she?" Jason said, gazing at Tommy's ring.

"She's Amazing!"

"She loves you . . .Even though sometimes you really don't deserve it."

"I've noticed . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Are you ready to go get married?" Jason asked, as Tommy slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I'm more than ready."

"Tommy . . . Its time." Mr. Oliver said, walking into the room with his wife.

"Tommy, I'll meet you out there." Jason said, then turned and left.

"Hey Tommy," Christine started as she moved toward her son. "I just want to tell you how proud your father and I are of you. You might not always make the smartest of decisions. And you might make us crazy sometimes . . . But no matter how nuts you drive us, or how many karate matches and stockcar races we've had to suffer through, your father and I have always loved you, with all of our hearts. And no mater how tall you are, or how much older you get, you will always be our little boy."

"We are extremely proud of you son!" Daniel told him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to this family."

"Thanks Dad, Thanks Mom. I love you guys!"

"And we love you Baby!" Christine told him, as she hugged him tight.

"Just remember Tommy . . ." Daniel started. "NO matter what happens, from here on out, your mother and I will always love you, and we will always support you; even if we don't really want to. You've been such a great son to us, and we know that you're going to be a great Dad to your own little baby someday."

"I sure hope so." Tommy said smiling.

"You take care of Kimberly Honey. Always make sure that she's happy, and has everything that she needs." Christine told him.

"But make sure that you're happy too." Daniel added.

"We love you very much Tommy!"

"Are you ready to go get married?" David asked, popping his head into the room.

"I'm more than ready!" Tommy answered eagerly.

"Good!" David said happily. "Let's go get you married!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	51. The Wedding Part One

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update earlier (I actually wasn't going to at all tonight because I just got home and its after 1am, but what can I say, I'm a total sucker, and I was feeling sorry for you guys. ;-) LOL ), but I had work all day, then take a test at school, and then after I FINALLY got home and got a chance to sit down to update, my best friend called with Evan & Jarred tickets! So instead of maintaining my reputation as everyone's favorite person, I threw on some clubbing clothes, fixed my makeup and quickly did my hair, before jumping in the car and heading downtown for the concert. So I'm sorry I didn't get a new chapter up, but I was actually busy pretending I had a "life". LOL Man, the concert was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! I so wish it didn't have to end. (We had front row too! =D Yes, it was definitely a night to remember!) Oh well, there's always next time! Speaking of which . . . Amy Jo Johnson is playing at the 14 Below in Santa Monica, California, on April 17, 2004. She puts on a GREAT show, so I would definitely hit it up if you can! I'm going, so if they'll let my camera in, maybe I'll post pictures after its over. I really dunno, but we'll see! =)  
  


Ok, next subject . . . A few of you have been calling me on my mistakes, so I decided to take a minute and explain myself. First of all, Thank you Liz, Milan is in Italy, not France. It just sounds french. LOL But that one was sort of intentional anyway. Second, the whole pregnancy thing, with Kimberly showing. My aunt has two kids and both times she was pregnant, she didn't even really show until 5 ½ months. So yes, it is possible. At 5 months, she just looked normal but a teensy bit pudgy. But you really couldn't tell unless you looked close enough. That and one of the people I hit up the Evan & Jarred concert with tonight, is 5 ½ months pregnant and just barely even shows. So yes, it is possible. I couldn't even tell she was pregnant until my other friend told me after she had to hit the bathroom literally every 5 minutes! LOL Call me blonde, but I really had no idea! ;-) Anyway, so there's all my reasoning for the crazy things I do. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, I know I do. =)  
  
  
  
  


The Wedding

Part I  
  


Tommy stood in front of the packed church, smiling confidently as his friends escorted each of Kimberly's brides maids down the aisle, behind the flower girl and ring bearer. First Katherine, then Tanya, Amanda, Emily, Aisha, AnneMarie, then Trini.  
  


"Mom looks so happy." David whispered to his brother, who just beamed with delight as Trini; Kimberly's maid of honor, reached the front of the church.  
  


"You ready Bro?" Jason asked, quietly nudging his best friend, as the music changed to the wedding march, and the doors in the back of the church opened to reveal Kimberly, standing ready with her father. Tommy's smile brightened one million times brighter than it had ever been before, as he stood gazing at his bride.  
  


"If you don't marry her, I'm going to. She's gorgeous!" David whispered to his brother, as Kimberly slowly started down the aisle. Tommy locked his eyes with Kimberly's as he walked toward him.  
  


Kimberly looked absolutely radiant in her white, Cinderella like wedding gown, which she designed herself.  
  


"Look at Tommy's face . . ." Mr. Hart whispered to his daughter. "He looks like he's seeing an Angel, for the very first time . . ."  
  


"He's adorable, isn't he?" Kimberly answered, as they completed their journey to the front.  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends, Family, and other Honored Guests . . . We are gathered together this fine afternoon, to witness and celebrate the marriage of Kimberly Anne Hart and Thomas Lynn Oliver . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	52. The Wedding Part 2: Speaking Their Vow...

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

Author's Note: Some tissues may be needed. ;-)

Also, I just thought I'd beg for support for Amy Jo Johnson. One of the most popular San Diego radio stations puts on an annual summer concert, where the listeners get to choose the lineup, via online voting. For the last two years, I've been voting for Amy, but she has yet to be added to the performance list. So this year, I'm enlisting help! =) If you would like to support me in voting for Amy to be one of the Performers for Channel 933's Your Show 5 concert, this May 17th, please click on the link below and cast your vote. The radio station does have the final vote, but they invite the 20 most popular performers that the listeners have chosen.

Past performers include the following: No Doubt, Nelly, Usher, Aaron Carter, Jessica Simpson, O-Town, Paulina Rubio, Saluna, Dirty Vegas, Bowling For Soup, Blink 182, Kylie Minogue, Maroon 5, JC Chasez, Black Eyed Peas, Nappy Roots, Jason Mraz, Leeny Kravitz, Seven and the Sun, Sugar Ray, Sean Paul, Daniel Beddingfield, Jennifer Love Hewitt, DJ Sammie, Lil Romeo, 98*, BackStreet Boys, Uncle Kraker, NSYNC, Ricky Martin, Alien Ant Farm, and many others.

So if you would like to help us promote Amy Jo Johnson, please visit channel933.com then click on the YOUR SHOW 5 button, then on the button that says SUBMIT YOUR SHOW! and place your vote. Vote once, vote twice, vote often. Amy needs as many votes as possible! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


The Wedding - Part 2:

Speaking Their Vows

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends, Family, and other Honored Guests . . . We are gathered together this fine afternoon, to witness and celebrate the marriage of Kimberly Anne Hart and Thomas Lynn Oliver. If there is anyone here, who has reason to belie that this couple should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." There was a brief silence before the minister continued. "A wedding is a joyous occasion. One which gathers together many different faces, from many different walks of life; gathered together in the holy union of two of God's finest children. And now I ask . . .Who gives this Bride?"

"Her Mother and I do." Mr. hard said proudly. The minister smiled and nodded as Mr. Hart removed Kimberly's veil from her face, then gave her a kiss, and gently placed her hand into Tommy's, before turning to go sit with his family.

"I love you." Tommy whispered, as he gazed at his gorgeous bride.

"I love you too." Kimberly whispered back as her smile brightened.

"Kimberly and Thomas have been together for a very long time, and it is my understanding that they would like to speak their own vows. Who would like to begin?" Kimberly winked at Tommy as they looked at each other.

"I'll go . . ." Tommy offered. "Hey Trini, will you take these?" he asked, taking Kimberly's flowers away from her.

"Sure . . ." Trini said softly as she took the flowers.

"Ok . . . First things first . . . . . Kimberly turn around for a minute."

"Ok . . ." she said, turning with Tommy, to face the audience.

"I just want to show everyone how gorgeous you are! You look absolutely Amazing!" Tommy said, beaming with pride. "Doesn't she look completely GORGEOUS!?!" Kimberly blushed as Tommy showed her off. "Ok, you can face me again. I just wanted you to know how incredibly gorgeous you are!"

"Thank you Honey."

"Any time. You look beautiful! You always look beautiful! You are the most beautiful, most amazing person I have ever met. You've been a wonderful friend to me, since the day we met. And every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. You are such an amazing woman! Always following your dreams, and encouraging me to do the same. Eight years ago, I moved to Angel Grove, knowing noone. But then I go compete at this karate match, and there you were. Standing there, at your best friend's side. Just like you've always done. Karate tournaments and stock car races bore you to death! Yet whenever one of our friends was competing in anything, there you were! You've always stood by my side, no matter what was going on, or what else you would rather have been doing. You've loved me and supported me since day one. You've stood by me even when it was really hard for you. If I were you, I would have given up on me 8 years ago. Yet here you are today. Standing with me, smiling, making me feel like I'm the only guy in the world. You are everything I have ever dreamed of, and more. You are my best friend, my rock, my strength, my hope . . . . .You are my entire world! You have been everything to me! And I am so lucky to have you in my life! I don't even want to imagine where I would be without you. You stole my heard, the second I looked at you . . . We have been through so much together . . . High school, a coma, some cuts, bruises, broken bones . . . . .We've had our ups and downs, our moments of greatness and our years of separation. Yet somehow we've always managed to come out not just on top, but together . . . I never in my wildest dreams, ever imagined myself falling in love, much less falling in love with someone like you . . . . . Kimberly, you are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me! And I am so deeply in love with you! You are completely perfect for me; you are everything I have ever wanted out of life . . .You've helped me through school, through several injuries, you've sat with me in the hospital, and done everything in your power to help bring back my memory . . . . . . You became a parent with me when my sister moved here from Arizona . . . . . .You taught me to love, to have patience, to not be such a menace . . . . . I am everything I am, because of you! . . . Even when we were thousands of miles and continents apart, living separate lives, I knew that someday, you would come back to me . . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . You are the most special, and the most important person in my life, and I am so glad that you chose to be with me . . . Kimberly, I promise to always love and support you. To cherish you and honor you. To take care of you, and spend every day making you smile . . . You know I will always spoil you rotten, every day, for the rest of your life. Just like I always have . . . . .I am so happy when I am around you . . . Just holding you, makes my heart race with joy . . . . .You will always be my number one girl. The one person I can always count on, and can't wait to be with when we're apart . . . . . I know I'm rambling, but I want you to know just how much you mean to me. I will always stand by your side, through richer and through poorer, through sickness and through health . . . . . My life isn't worth living, without you in it . . . .We've spent most of the last eight years together, and now we're looking toward 80 more . . . Thank you for always standing by me, believing me, and being the woman I love . . .You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I am so happy and excited to marry you. I love you so much Kimberly! And I always will."

" . . . . . You just had to go and make me cry, didn't you?" Kimberly said smiling as she wiped away her tears. "Thanks for making me lose a bet . . ." she laughed. "Tommy . . . . . You know me better than I know myself . . . I really don't know what to say anymore . . .I had this whole speech all planned out, but now I really can't remember a single word of it . . . But I do know that you have the note I gave you with that present, and I really need to borrow it. . . . . ." Kimberly smiled as Tommy dug the note out of his pocket, and handed it to her. " . . . Ok, I feel really lame doing this, but its everything I want to say . . . . . Tommy . . . . . You are everything I have ever dreamed of . . . And more . . . . . You have looked out for me, and taken care of me, for as long as I can remember . . .You have given me the world; laying it at my feet, to do with as I please . . . . You've stood by me through everything, even when you really didn't want to and when I made it extremely difficult . . .You stood by me, even through you should have just walked away . . . . . You are more than just my best friend, but the love of my life. You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me, and for that, I am extremely grateful. You've always stood by me, and encouraged me to be who I am. You have been so wonderful to me, I pinch myself every morning, just to make sure this all isn't just a dream. You always love and support me through everything, no matter how hard it may be for you . . . You've put me on a plane to Florida, Paris, Milan . . . . . You've kissed me goodbye more times than you ever should have to, and for some odd reason, you're still smiling! . . . . . Every moment I've spent with you, has been a dream come true. All you have ever done is love me, and make me smile . . . And you know exactly how to make me smile! All I've ever had to do, was look at you, and my entire face lights up . . . You are everything I have ever wanted, and more! . . . . . Tommy . . . . . I am so lucky to have you in my life, and incredibly honored to be your bride . . . . . . . . Its funny . . . . . Thinking back on our life together . . . . .My brother always told me I would be the Bride of Frankenstein!" Tommy blushed as all their friends laughed.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Yes it was . . . . . Tommy . . . . . You have always been the only man for me . . . . .And I promise to always love, honor and cherish you everyday, for the rest of our lives . . . . I promise to be the best wife and mother I can, and to spend every day making you happy . . . I will never leave your side, and I hope that you will never leave mine either . . . . . You have my heart . . .Everything I am, is in love with you. And I am so happy to be spending the rest of my life with the man of my dreams. You will always be my knight in shining armor. I love you so much Tommy! And I know just how lucky I am, that you love me too . . ."

"Thomas . . . Do you take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked, after Kimberly finished.

"I do." Tommy answered confidently

"Kimberly . . . Do you take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." agreed, smiling brightly as Tommy squeezed her hands.

"Do you have the rings?"

"Oh man! I knew I forgot something!" Tommy said panicked as he searched his pockets.

"You're serious?" Kimberly asked softly, a worried look on her face, as everyone in the church began to worry.

"No! Of course not! Jase . . ."

"Um . . . . . .Sorry . . . . ." Jason said as eh began searching his pockets. "I don't think you ever gave them to me . . . . ." Kimberly panicked some more. "Just kidding! Here you go Bro!" he said, placing the ring in Tommy's hand.

"I hate you!" Kimberly whispered as Jason began to step away.

"Cruel!" Trini said softly as she handed Kimberly her ring, then stepped away.

"Thomas, please place your ring on Kimberly's left hand, and repeat after me . . ."

"I, Thomas Lynn Oliver . . . . . Take you, Kimberly Anne Heart . . . . . To be my lawfully wedded wife . . . To have and to hold . . . To love and to cherish . . . . .Through richer or poorer . . . . .Through sickness and through health . . . And I promise . . .To cleave only unto you . . . . .. And love you unconditionally . . . . . Every day of my life . . . So long as we both shall live."

"Now Kimberly, please place your ring on Thomas' left hand, and repeat after me . . . . ."

"I, Kimberly Anne Heart . . . . . Take you, Thomas Lynn Oliver . . . . . To be my lawfully wedded husband . . . To have and to hold . . . To love and to cherish . . . . .Through richer or poorer . . . . .Through sickness and through health . . . And I promise . . .To cleave only unto you . . . . .. And love you unconditionally . . . . . Every day of my life . . . So long as we both shall live."

"And now, by the power invested in me by God, and by the state of California, I pronounce you Man and Wife . . . Thomas, you may kiss your bride!"

"FINALLY!" Tommy said excitedly as he pulled Kimberly into the most passionate of kisses.

"Oh hello!" Kimberly said softly, when Tommy finally pulled away, leaving her completely breathless. Everyone in attendance applauded as Kimberly wiped at the lipstick left on Tommy's face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver." Tommy beamed with joy as Trini handed Kimberly back her flowers, and the happy couple headed out of the church.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	53. The Wedding Part 3: The Reception

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:

Regan: OMG, you live in San Diego too? Wow, small world! LOL I was at Your Show 3 too! No Doubt totally rocked that night! The Evan & Jarred concert I went to the other night, was a Channel 933 concert too. =) I'm not sure if I'll be at Your Show this year, unless either Amy goes, or someone else that I REALLY like. I know Amy personally, so I'm making a huge effort to promote her. =) YAY ME! LOL You should definitely check out Amy's concert in Santa Monica on the 17th. Its gonna be great! =)

ANYWAY! For everyone who cries easily, you'd better keep the tissues handy. ;-) Oh, I also decided to try posting a story I started writing when I was like 14. I'm really not sure how good it is, but if I can find it, I'll try to get it up. Unfortunately, there are no time guarantees. LOL Sorry! =)

  
  
  


The Wedding - Part 3

The Reception

"Congratulations!" Trini squealed as she met up with Kim and Tommy outside the church, hugging her best friend tight.

"Thanks Trini!" Kimberly beamed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"Are you pregnant?" Kimberly smile brightened as she nodded her head excitedly.

"I'm about 5 months. How did you know?"

"Um Sweetie, you're showing!"

"I know, but only just slightly. You can't tell though. It's a Christmas present. Only my Mom and AnneMarie know."

"Seriously?"

"I didn't even tell Tommy until last week!"

"You're serious?"

"I only found out like a month ago anyway. So please, don't say anything until after tomorrow."

"I won't, I promise!

"Honey, are you ready to go? Its freezing cold out here." Tommy said as a limo driver opened the car door for them.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"I'll meet you guys there." Trini said as Kimberly got into the limo, with Tommy just behind her.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver." Tommy said seductively, once the limo door was closed.

"Hi Mr. Oliver." Kimberly replied, smiling brightly at her husband.

"How are you baby?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I am excellent!" Tommy beamed as he leaned in and kissed his bride.

"Mmmmmmm . . . . . . I missed you . . . . .Last night . . . . ." Kimberly cooed in between kisses.

"I missed you too . . . . ." Tommy responded, still kissing her. "How much time do we have before the reception?"

"Not enough for that!" Kimberly said, pushing him away. "We have to go do pictures anyway . . . No sad puppy face! You know it doesn't work on me!"

"Please?"

"NO! Geez Honey! I"m already pregnant, I'd think you could wait a few more hours!"

"But I don't want to . . ."

"Well too bad. You're gonna have to!"

"Fine . . . I'll just have to put all day."

"Tommy . . ."

"I can be fast!"

"And you can also wait." Kimberly said as the limo reached its destination.

"How long?"

"Until we get home.

"Boo!"

"Don't Boo Me!"

"Will you wear something revealing?"

"Geez! And you wonder how I got pregnant in the first place!"

  
  
  
  


Later That Evening At The Reception

  
  
  
  


"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention?" Jason asked, standing at the head of the room, waiting for everyone to quiet down. "As best man, I would like to say a few words about my friends . . .Tommy and Kimberly are two of the best people I have ever known! They are also two of the most stubborn people I have ever known!" Everyone laughed as Tommy rolled his eyes at his best friend. "I've only known Tommy for eight years. But Kimberly, I've known her practically my entire life! Kimberly has always been the most honest, patient, loving, kind and forgiving friends. She loves me, even when I completely screw up! I spent two years being her roommate, and she'll tell you just how many times I ticked her off . . . I'm lucky she's the little sister I never got, because the day I shrunk her favorite sweater, I thought she was going to kill me right then and there!"

"I should have too!" Kimberly told him.

"But even though she's obviously still pretty ticked off at me, she's been the best friend I've ever had. Kimberly and I have done things you can't even begin to imagine! She's the most fun person to hand out with, and she's always quick to let me know that my outfit sucks. But even though we have our stupid arguments, I still love her to death, and I miss her falling asleep on my shoulder during movies . . . Tommy on the other hand . . . . . . That guy is the biggest pain in the butt I've ever had to death with! He has the nerve to waltz into town, and not only steal my best friend away, but make all the other girls go completely nuts over him too!!! He even had the nerve to try stripping me of my city karate champion title! I should have taken him down years ago! Ut instead, I was dumb, and made him my best friend! But aside from stealing all the girls, Kimberly is the only one who has ever had Tommy's heart. He fell in love with her the second he laid his grimy eyes on her. Kimberly fell in love with the scuzz ball at first glance too. And other than when they lived thousands of miles apart, they have always been completely inseparable. And its my fault too! Because of all my constant advice, these two are now married. Although its really about time, because if they had broken up one more time, I think I would have killed hem both! I am really glad that Kim and Tommy have each other, because I couldn't have picked a better match for either of them. I'm very excited and happy for both of you guys, and I know that you are going to have a wonderful life together. Tommy, just remember that I can still kick your butt! And Kimberly . . . . .I live two blocks away, that's NO excuse to not visit me all the time! . . . . . So I would like to make a toast . . . . . . . . . To my two best friends . . . You are more than I could ever ask for. I wish you all the love in the world, and all the best that this life has to offer you. So here's to Tommy and Kimberly. I love you guys!" Everyone clinked glasses as Kimberly and Tommy both hugged Jason.

"Ok, my turn!" Trini said taking the microphone from Jason. "As Kimberly's best friend and maid of Honor, I would like to thank you all for joining us to celebrate the marriage for my absolute best friend in the world, to the man of her dreams . . . Unlike Jason, I never had a problem with Tommy stealing Kimberly away from me. It was more like me stealing her away from him!" Everybody laughed. "Tommy is the best thing other than Jason and myself, that has ever happened to Kimberly. I have never seen her as happy as when she is with him . . . . . . Where's Zack? . . . . . .There you are . . . . . Zack and I have a special present for Kimberly and Tommy . . . It's a song we wrote for you guys a couple weeks ago, and Zack is going to sing it.

Destiny cannot be shaken

Fate will send us where we need to be

Many turns our love has taken But in the end you're standing here with me

Now it's a long road to forever

But together I know we'll find a way

Now we're standin' on the edge

Edge of the eternity you and I

We're standin' hand in hand

Nothing will break our love

I'll cherish you each day 'til I die

For all eternity you and I

My heart's filled with such emotion

You're the reason for the air I breathe

I pledge to you all my devotion

Until death do part you away from me

I've never been so close to heaven

As the moment when I looked into your eyes

We're standin' on the edge

Edge of the eternity you and I

We're standin' hand in hand

Nothing will break our love

I'll cherish you each day 'til I die

For all eternity you and I

And baby together (and baby together)

There is so much we have yet to see

And now and forever (now and forever)

I pray you'll always be here with me

Eternally

We're standin' on the edge

Edge of the eternity you and I

We're standin' on the edge

Edge of the eternity you and I

We're standin' on the edge

Edge of the eternity you and I

We're standin' hand in hand

For all eternity

ooo ooo

For all eternity

"We love you guys!" Zack said as he finished singing.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Edge Of Eternity

© Nick Lachey 2002


	54. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
Author's Note: Haha, I'm about to top my own record for shortest chapter ever, because I really don't feel like writing this one. I have this story written start to finish on paper, but this part never made it in, but I should probably include it. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. I'll make up for it later. ;-)

LOL I just realized that Kimberly's step-father's name rhymes. Tomás Dumás! Hehehe, that's funny. I so didn't mean it that way! =)

Christmas Day

"Ok, Kimberly and I have an announcement to make, now that we're all done opening our presents." Tommy said. He looked around the room at his family and extended family. The newlyweds had postponed their honeymoon one day, so they could spend Christmas with their families. Everyone had gathered together that morning, in Tommy and Kimberly's home, to open presents, and enjoy their first Christmas as a family.

"You have the floor!" Daniel Oliver told his son.

"I know! I own the rest of the house too!" Tommy joked.

"So, what's the news?" Darlene asked, winking at her daughter.

"Actually, its really great!" Kimberly said excitedly. "I got a phone call the other day, from my boss . . . Not only did I put on a great fashion show in New York last week, but I also was offered a place in the New York Office!"

"WOW! Congratulations Sweetie!!! Welcome back to the United States!" Christine said excitedly.

"That's wonderful Kimberly. We're very happy for you. But what Tommy? Are you two planning to move to New York?"

"Actually, the news gets better!" Tommy told him.

"Really . . ." David said jokingly.

"I also got offered a place in the office in Los Angeles, starting the middle of January! I'm moving home!!!" Kimberly said very excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!! Kimberly, Congratulations!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darlene said grabbing her daughter, hugging her tight.

"Thank you Mom! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"So we'll be gone for two weeks instead of just one. After our honeymoon, Kimberly and I will be flying to Milan, to move her back home." Tommy told everyone.

"Sounds good!" Christine told him.

"AND!" Kimberly said looking at Tommy.

"We have a special surprise for our parents . . . . ." Tommy told them.

"Uh oh!" David joked.

"You guys have been so patient with us our whole lives . . . And you've really been there with us, these last few weeks, helping us throw together our wedding so quickly. We couldn't have done it without you!"

"So we wanted to give you a special present, that you will be able to enjoy for years to come." Kimberly added.

"And for the record, this was Kimberly's idea, so no ragging on me! I just found just let in on it last week . . ." Tommy told everyone.

"So what's the surprise already?" Daniel asked.

"Kim?" Tommy said looking at his wife.

"My mom already knows, so you can tell them. And it wasn't my idea, it was yours!"

"Kinda . . . . . Anyway . . . . . You will all be happy to know, that in about 4 months, you're going to be grandparents!"

"You mean 9 months Tommy." David corrected him.

"No, he really does mean 4!" AnneMarie told him.

"Merry Christmas Everybody!" Tommy said proudly as Darlene and Tomás Dumás, and Clifford Hart excitedly hugged their daughter, with Christine and Daniel Oliver right behind.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	55. Changes

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Changes

2 Weeks Later

"Here's another box." Tommy said, walking into AnneMarie's bedroom.

"Remind me again, why we're moving?"

"Because Kimberly wants a house."

"We already have a house! And I like it here!"

"I like it too. But Kimberly wants a house instead of a condo."

"Why? This place is perfect! I hate moving!"

"I know, but I don't like it very much either. But its what Kimberly wants."

"So what! Love her and everything, but I don't see why we have to move, just because she wants a house instead of a condo by the beach. I like it here!"

"I do too. But sometimes you just have to compromise. I love Kimberly, and I want her to be happy."

"What about me? I don't' get to be happy?"

"AnneMarie . . . . . If it were up to me, we wouldn't be moving. But a house is better for a baby. It's more stable."

"I don't think so, but whatever."

"Hey, I'll make you a deal, ok? Kimberly really loves our condo, but buying this house is something that Kimberly and I will always share. Its something that belongs to both of us. Its somewhere we can not only live, but raise a family together." Tommy explained as AnneMrie plopped down on her bed.

"But you already share this place . . ."

"I know. But its different. This condo is our home. Your's and Mine. And yes, Kimberly lives here too. But its not the same. I bought this place on my own. It's the house you grew up in, and I know we're both going to miss this place a lot. But that is also why I'm renting it out instead of selling it. I was kind of hoping you would want it after high school. Or at least after college. But for right now, we're going to be moving." Tommy sat down next to AnneMarie and tucked a loch of hair behind her ear, before continuing. "Its all hard to understand, I know . . .But buying a house together is a huge part of a marriage. Its building a whole new life together, separate from the ones we had before . . ."

"You never exactly had a life away from her . . ."

"I know . . . She's been my life since the day I first laid my eyes on her . . . And I would give up my life for her, without even thinking about it."

"Is that why you're quitting racing?"

"Kind of. Racing is really dangerous. I've already been badly hurt once, but I got really lucky! I can't put Kimberly through that again. It would tear her apart, and scar her for life. And I can't even begin to imagine what she would do if I died . . . . .So yes, I'm giving up my racing career for her. But I'm also giving it up to follow my original dream. I'm finally going to have that karate studio I've always wanted. SO even though I'm giving up a lot right now, I'm actually going to be getting so much more in return. I'm losing my home and career, but I"m getting the girl of my dreams, a new life, the family I've always wanted, and my own business. So to me, its completely worth it!"

"But it still sucks."

"Yes it does . . . So here's the deal . . . I'll help you pack. Then we can take all our stuff over to the new house, and you can have whatever room you'd like. I'll even help you decorate it exactly how you want it, no matter what the cost. I'll even take you clothes shopping."

"You don't have to do that . . ."

"But I want to . . . All you have to do, is pretend to be happy for Kimberly. I'm the only one who will know you really aren't . . . So, do we have a deal?"

" . . . I guess . . ." AnneMarie said softly.

"Ok . . . So then let's go get some pizza, I'm starving! We'll pack later."

"Ok . . . . . But Tommy?" she started as he got up.

"Yeah?"

"I am happy for you guys . . .I just don't want to move."

"I know. But its going to be ok." AnnMarie gave him half a smile. "Just remember that no matter what happens, I still love you the most. And I do want you to be happy."

"I love you too Tommy." she said as he reached out to hug her. AnneMarie snuggled into Tommy's arms, letting him hold her for a moment, before letting go.

"I'm gonna go get David. I'll see you downstairs, ok?"

"Ok." AnneMarie agreed as she watched her brother leave the room.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	56. Tears

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  


Author's Note: I'll apologize ahead of time. I'm sorry to everybody who's about to completely hate me! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to make up for it! I promise!!! It really happened though, and I wanted to include it. So I'm sorry if you hate me, but I had to. =) Tissues are defiantly needed!

  
  


Tears

1 Month Later

  
  
  
  


"Tommy? Its AnneMarie. I need you to come home right now."

"AnneMarie, I'm in the middle of a class, what's up?"

"Tommy, Please? Its sort of an emergency."

"Tell me what you need."

"I just got home, and Kimberly is locked in your room crying. I've tried to help, but she won't talk to me. I don't know what's wrong, but I think she needs you. Please come home, I don't know what to do."

"How long have you been home?"

"About 10 minutes. I don't see any blood anywhere, so I don't think she's hurt. But she's really upset."

"Do you know how long she's been crying?"

"Her face is bright red and her eyes are really puffy, so I'm guessing quite a while. Please come home, I need you."

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy said with a sight. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Do me a favor, call Jason and Trini and see if they know anything."

"Ok. Thanks Tommy." AnneMarie said, then hung up.

10 Minutes Later

"Hello?" Tommy said answering the phone, as he walked in the front door.

"Tommy, its Jason."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, noticing Jason's scratchy voice. "Are you sick?"

"Is Kim with you?"

"She's upstairs in tears. I just got home, so I don't know what's wrong yet. AnneMarie said she's really upset over something."

" . . . . . She knows . . . . ." Jason said, his voice growing faint.

"She knows what?" Tommy asked curiously.

"When is the last time you answered the phone? Have you been gone all day?"

"I've had classes all day . . ."

"Tommy . . . . . Trini was in an accident, early this morning . . . . ."

"Oh no! Is she ok?" Tommy heard Jason sniffle.

" . . . . . Tommy . . . . . . . . . . Trini is dead . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . She didn't make it . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Oh no . . . . . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said softly, as things suddenly clicked in his head. "I have to go. Thanks for telling me." Tommy said as he quickly dropped his phone, and raced for the stairs. "Kim!" Tommy said bounding into their room, to see Kimberly laying on the bed in tears, hugging a pillow. "Honey, I am so sorry!" Kimberly looked up toward Tommy as more tears flooded her face. "Oh Honey, I just found out, I am so sorry!" Kimberly opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Baby, I am so sorry! Come here." Tommy said sitting down next to her, and pulling Kimberly into his arms, as tears began to fall down his own face.

"Tommy . . . . . You have a phone call . . . . ." AnneMarie said a little while later, as she softly knocked on the door, before entering the room.

"Take a message please." Tommy said softly, still holding Kimberly as she cried.

"Its David."

"AnneMarie, please just take a message."

"David?" she said going back to the phone.

"Yeah."

"Can Tommy call you back?"

"Will you just tell him that Rocky is looking for him, and says its important?"

"Sure."

"Thanks AnneMarie."

"See ya later." she said hanging up the phone. "David says Rocky is looking for you, and says its important."

"Do me a favor, call Rocky and see what's going on. Tell him if its Trini, we know."

"What's wrong with Trini?"

"She was in a bad car accident this morning . . ."

"Is she going to be ok?" Tommy just shook his head as tears streamed down both his and Kimberly's face.

"Trini is . . . . ." AnneMarie's voice trailed off as she looked at her brother, and tears began to pour down her face. Tommy held his hand out for AnneMarie as she collapsed next to him, and cried into his shoulder.

  
  
  
  


"Knock Knock . . ." a soft voice said an hour later.

"Mom . . . . . What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, his voice horse from crying.

"I heard what happened and through you guys could use me . . . I'm very sorry! Trini was a wonderful young woman." Tommy forced a half smile as his mother moved into the room, and kissed the top of his head, gently rubbing the girls' backs. "Is there anything I can do for you guys? I brought dinner over. Your Father is in the kitchen, getting it all ready."

"Thanks Mom . . . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Kimberly, Honey . . . . .Is there anything I can do for you? Anyone I can call?"

"Actually, Mom, will you call Darlene? Ask her if she can come? And see if Jason can come over . . ."

"I'm right here . . . . ." a voice said from the doorway behind Christine. "Your Dad let me in . . . I figured we could all use each other . . . Billy and the rest are downstairs . . . How are you guys doing?"

" . . . . . We're ok . . . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Kim? . . . . . . . How are you holding up?" Jason asked. Kimberly was silent, only wiping away a tear.

"Why don't you guys come downstairs and be with your friends. Your Father and I will finish dinner." Christine suggested.

"We'll meet you down there in a few minutes. Thanks Mom." Tommy said softly, still holding both Kimberly and AnneMarie.

"You're welcome Sweetie. I'll go cal Darlene. Kimberly, would you like to talk to your Mom?"

"Mom, I think Kimberly is still in shock. I'm sure she'll be up to talking a little later." Tommy told her.

"Ok . . .I'll see you downstairs." Christine said, then left the room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jason asked, still standing in the doorway.

"I have no idea . . . . ." Tommy said softly. "Im not even sure what to do right now . . ."

"Feeling a little helpless?"

"You too?"

"Pretty much . . . . . I figured Kim could use a friend . . . or 7 . . ."

"Thanks Jase . . . . ." Tommy said as Kimberly sniffled.

"AnneMarie, are you ok?" Jason asked, as she lifted her head from Tommy's shoulder, and wiped at her eyes. AnneMarie just shrugged.

"AnneMarie, why don't you go splash some cold water on your face, then meet us downstairs." Tommy suggested.

" . . . . . Ok . . . . ." she said softly as she sniffled.

"I love you." Tommy said as she started to get up. AnneMarie hugged her brother again, then kissed his cheek, before leaving the room.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs." Jason said, then walked away.

"Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy said softly, stroking her hair. "Sweetie, I am so sorry! I know how much you loved Trini . . . . ." Kimberly silently nodded as Tommy slowly pulled away enough to see her face. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Kimberly just shook her head. "Honey, I am so sorry! I wish there was some way that I could make this all better . . . But I know there's not . . ."

" . . . . . I miss her . . . . ." Kimberly finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know Sweetie. I miss her too . . . . ."

". . . . . . She called me last night . . . . . She wanted to know how I was doing . . . . . She was supposed to be home tomorrow . . . . ."

"I know . . ." Tommy said with a sigh, as Kimberly sat up.

" . . . You're all wet . . . . ." she said, looking at Tommy's wet karate gi.

"That's ok, I don't mind . . . Why don't you splash some cold water on your face, while I change into some real clothes, then we can head downstairs . . ."

" . . . Ok . . ." Kimberly nodded as Tommy kissed her forehead, then helped her up off the bed.

5 Minutes Later

"They there are." Christine said with a gentle smile as Tommy and Kimberly quietly walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Jason hugged Kimberly once she got to the bottom, then moved aside as Billy stepped in.

"How are you doing?" Zack asked, once he finally got to hug Kimberly.

" . . . . . I'm ok, I guess . . . . ."

"Good . . . . . We're all worried about you . . . Trini was your best friend . . ."

". . . I'll be ok . . ." Kimberly said as Aisha stepped up next to her, for a hug.

"Hey Girl." Aisha said as she hugged her best friend.

" . . . Thanks for coming Aisha . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Its going to be ok. I promise!" Kimberly gave her a half smiled as AnneMarie came down the stairs toward the group. Kimberly held her arms out for her sister in-law, as she took her last step.

" . . . I'm so sorry Kim . . . . ." AnneMarie said as more tears began flowing down her face.

" . . . . . I know . . . I am too . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, hugging AnneMarie as tight as she could.

"Can I have a turn?" Rocky asked when AnneMarie pulled away a little bit.

"Come here AnneMarie. I'll hug you." Tommy said, reaching for his little sister.

"Hey Kim . . ." Rocky said hugging her as AnneMarie stepped away.

"Hey Rocky, thanks for coming."

"Any time. I'm really sorry about Trini."

"We all are." Adam said, stepping up to hug Kimberly next.

"Is there anything we can do for you guys?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know . . .I think we'll be ok." Tommy answered. "Billy?"

" . . . . . Affirmative . . . . ." he said softly, as Jason gently squeezed his shoulder, as he slid an arm around Kimberly's waste, as Zack plopped one across her shoulders.

"Time heals all, right?" Zack asked, tears in his eyes.

"Sure, I guess." Rocky answered.

"Has anyone talked to Trini's parents?" Aisha asked.

" . . . . . Not . . .. . Not since they called . . . . ." Kimberly answered, struggling to keep from crying again.

"I'll go head over there in the morning." Jason told her. "Kim, you wanna go with me?"

" . . . . . I guess . . . . ."

"Zack,, Billy?" Jason asked.

"Count me in." Zack answered for both of them.

"Anyone else wanna go?"

"We didn't really know Trini very well . . ." Tanya answered.

" . . . . I'll go . . . . ." Tommy finally agreed. " . . . . . Thanks to Kimberly, I was around Trini an awful lot."

1 Week Later

" . . . . . Trini was my best friend . . . We were always together, goofing off and laughing all day long. She was the sister I never got . . . . ." Kimberly said as she spoke of her best friend, honoring Trini for the very last time at her funeral. "We were always completely inseparable . . . And Trini somehow always had all the answers! No matter what the question was, whether it was about our math or science homework, or if it was about some lame guy, Trini always had an answer! . . . . . She was the one person you could always count on to be there at the drop of a hat. She was always so energetic; so full of life . . . . . . . . . That's why its not right that she's gone . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I wrote this song the other day . . . . . Its about Trini . . . and everything she meant to me . . . To all of us . . . . . And her parents asked me to sing it to you today . . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly said, reaching for her guitar. Kimberly started to play and sin, as pictures of Trini's life were displayed on a large screen behind her.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up…… To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up…… To more than I can be.

There is no life -- no life without its hunger;

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up…… To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up…… To more than I can be.

When Kimberly finished, Zack stepped up next to her and began to sing Trini's favorite song.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,   
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.  


T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed.  
  
Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home.  
  
The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures.  
  
When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun.  
  
Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,   
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

You Raise Me Up

© Josh Groban 2003

www.joshgroban.com

Amazing Grace

© John Newton, 1779


	57. Gathering Together

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie.  
  


Summary: This is my story, so its written my way =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  


Gathering Together

2 ½ Months Later

"Come on Kim, breathe . . ." Tommy said as Kimberly squeezed his hand. "Come on Sweetie, you can do it."

"No I can't, it hurts too much!"

"Come on Kim. You can do it, and you know it. Just keep breathing."

"Where's my Mom? I want my Mom!" Kimberly whined, as she squeezed Tommy's hand as hard as she could, trying desperately to get through a contraction.

"She's coming Honey, she'll be here soon."

"Tommy, it hurts!"

"I know Honey, but you can do this."

"I wish Trini were here, she should be here!"

"She is here Sweetie, she's here in spirit. And I'm sure that right now, she is up in heaven, holding the baby, and talking to him, telling him all about his wonderful parents."

"OUCH!!!"

"Shhhhh, just breathe . . .Come on, I know you can do this."

"Where's my Mom!? I want my Mom!!"

"She's coming Honey. I promise, she'll be here soon."

"Hey, how's it going?" Jason asked, as he entered the hospital room.

"Its good. Kimberly is in labor, in pain, and wants her Mom. But other than that, its good!" Tommy answered, slightly mockingly.

"Kim, you need to chill." Jason said with a chuckle.

"Jason . . . . .Call my mom . . .Tell her to hurry up and get here." Kimberly begged as Jason stood next to the bed, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Kim, I'm sure your Mother will be here soon. Just try to relax."

"Jason please." Kimberly begged. "Please call my Mom."

"Ok . . . . . But I want you to do something for me too . . ."

"Jason please."

"Ok, I'll go call. But I want you to promise me that you will relax. You're going to need all the strength you can get, to have this baby. So just relax. Everything is going to be ok."

"I just want my Mom to be here. And I want Trini, but I know I can't have her. But I at least can have my mom. So please Jason, go find her for me." Kimberly said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Honey, don't cry." Tommy said sighing.

"Sorry Bro! She's your wife! You're the one who got her pregnant!" Jason said shaking his head as Tommy looked toward him for help.

"Kim, come on."

"Kim . . ." Jason said softly, gently stroking her hair. "You really need to calm down. Your Mom will be here any minute. Just try to calm down before you hurt yourself and the baby. You're already making Tommy go crazy!"

"I just want my Mom Jase, is that really too much to ask?" Kimberly asked crying.

"Kimberly, come on. Its just hormones. Calm down. Your Mom will be here any minute." Tommy told her.

"I'll go call her." Jason told them. "But Kim, you really need to calm down. Let Tommy take care of you, ok? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks Jase." Tommy said as Jason kissed Kimberly's forehead, then turned and left the room. "See Honey. Everything is going to be just fine." Tommy said as he sat down on the bed next to Kimberly. "You just need to relax."

"Tommy . . . I really wanted everything to be totally perfect . . .And they're just so messed up . . . I miss Trini, she was supposed to be here. I want my best friend back . . . . ." Kimberly said crying.

"Oh Baby, I"m so sorry. I wish Trini were here too. But Sweetie, you know she's here in spirit. And she'll always be your best friend. She'll just be watching over you from Heaven, rather than from a few blocks away. You know that Trini loves you Kimberly. We all do. And I know that Trini has always been the one person you always turned to with everything, but she doesn't have to be the only one. I'm sure there are several other people that we know, who would jump at the chance to be your best friend . . . . ."

"What about Me?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Can I be your best friend?"

"AnneMarie . . ." Tommy said looking up to see his little sister standing in the doorway with flowers. "I'm glad you made it."

"I got a message saying to meet you here. Kimberly, are you ok?"

"She just missed Trini a lot. How was school?"

"It was ok. David bailed me out early though, and brought me over here. He said you could probably use me."

"I'm glad you're here." Tommy said reaching out, and pulling AnneMarie into a hug.

"Kimberly? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Have you seen my Mom?"

"No, not since this morning. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it AnneMarie. Jason will find her." Tommy told her.

"Is there anything I can do? Tell me how I can help."

"You wanna just sit here with us?"

"We're family, aren't we?"

"We're more than just family." Kimberly told her. "AnneMarie . . . . . You know . . . . . I've been really lucky to have you around all the time . . . And I know that technically we're sisters, because Tommy and I are married . . . But you have been such a good friend to me, and . . . . . If you would still like to . . . . . I wold love for you to be my best friend . . . . ."

"You mean it?" AnneMarie asked.

"Of course I mean it. I love you. You're the best sister anybody could ask for."

"Thank you Kimberly, that means a lot to me. You're a great sister too." AnneMarie said, giving Kimberly a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too AnneMarie."

"Kimberly, Honey, Im so sorry I'm late!" Darlene said as she entered the room, and immediately went to her daughter's side.

"Mom!" Kimberly said reaching out for her mother, hugging her tight.

"Baby, I am so sorry! I should have been here sooner. I'm so sorry, my cell phone died."

"Mom, I"m sl glad you're here!"

"How are you Honey? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Other than drugs for all the pain?"

"Sweetie . . ."

"I . . . . . hate . . . . . contractions . . . . ." Kimberly said, squeezing Tommy's hand as tight as she could, as another contraction hit.

"How about some ice? Ice is good!" Darlene offered.

"Good Luck!" Tommy said sarcastically. "I've been trying that one since we got here."

"I . . . hate . . . ice . . ." Kimberly told her.

"Honey, you're going to get dehydrated. You really should have some ice chips."

"I . . . . .Refuse!"

"Can't she have a soda or something?" AnneMarie asked.

"No, its not good for her while she's having the baby." Darlene told them.

"That sucks!" AnneMarie said softly.

"Sweetie, when is the last time the doctor came in?"

"About an hour ago. He said it would be quite a while." Tommy answered.

"How long is a while?"

"A few hours. Kimberly wasn't dilated enough. But he said they would keep checking in."

"Ok . . ."

"Mom, I'm starving!" Kimberly whined.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I wish I could give you something to eat, but I don't' need anybody killing me. But I'll make you a deal . . . . . If you calm down and relax, and are patient with the doctors while they deliver my grand baby. I'll smuggle you in a pizza or something. In fact, I'll bring you whatever you would like! But you need to calm down and relax. Being upset like this, isn't good for either you, or the baby. Much less for Tommy's sanity."

"See Honey. You just need to relax. I know you're anxious and nervous, and that you're scared out of your mind. But you aren't the only one. I'm scared too." Tommy said as he gently stroked her arm. "Just try to relax. Try to be the calm, laid back Kimberly that we all know and love."

"I wish my Dad was here . . . And Kenny . . . They should be here . . ."

"I'll go call them." Darlene offered. "Try to rest Honey. Let Tommy do all the worrying."

"Thanks Darlene." Tommy said as she kissed Kimberly's forehead, then left the room, passing Tommy's parents on her way out.

"Hey nana! Hi Pappi!" AnneMarie said with a bright smile.

"Hi Sweetie!" Christine said, giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great! Tommy Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good Mom. Thanks for coming."

"Kimberly, Sweetie, how are you doing? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I wish I could have some food."

"How about some ice chips?'

"You're such a nurse!" Tommy told her.

"But it's a good thing I am, considering how many times I've needed to bandage you up over the years!"

"Well, the good news is that you shouldn't have to anymore. Because my racing career is over."

"You're quitting?" AnneMarie asked.

"I've just decided that my wife and my baby come first in my life, along with my brother and sister. And if I were to get in another accident, I may not be as lucky as I have been in the past. And it would kill me to hurt my family. So I'm giving it all up."

"Tommy, are you sure that's what you want?" Christine asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. And I've talked to Kimberly about it . . . Its what's best for our family."

"As long as you're sure its what you want."

"It is. Kimberly and the baby are all that matter to me anymore. I cold care less what job I have, as long as they are both taken care of."

"I'm proud of you Son!" Daniel said proudly.

"Thanks Dad. For everything!"

"Hi, excuse me, I'm sorry . . ." a nurse started, as she walked in the door. "I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave the room, except for the parents to be."

"Can AnneMarie stay?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm sorry, I just need to check your blood pressure, and do a few tests. She can come back in, in just a few minutes."

"Come on AnneMarie, we'll go get a soda." Christine offered. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Tommy, is there anything we can get you?" Daniel asked.

"No thanks. I'll wait until Kimberly can eat too."

"Ok. We'll be back in just a few minutes then." he said, then followed his wife and AnneMarie out the door.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	58. Oh Baby!

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Happy Reading!

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Oh Baby!

2 Hours Later

"Ok Kimberly, all we need, is one more really big push." the doctor said as sweat dribbled down Kimberly's face.

" . . . It hurts . . . Tommy . . . Tommy, make it stop . . ." Kimberly whined.

"I know Honey. But you can do this. I know you can. Its just one more really big push. One more push, and you'll be a Mommy." he said, as a nurse gently wiped the sweat from her face, with a cool washcloth.

"I can't . . . . . It hurts too much . . . . ."

"Yes you can. You're doing perfect Honey ! The doctor just needs one more really big push. I know you can do it. And as soon as you do, you can have some real food. Your Mom already ordered it from the youth center."

"I can't . . . . . I'm too tired . . . . ."

"I know Baby, but we really need you to. Come on, you're the strongest woman I've ever known. You can do this! You can do anything!"

"Ok Kimberly, on my count. Give me the biggest, strongest push you've got." The doctor told her.

"Ok, come on Kim, I know you can do this." Tommy told her, kissing her hand as he held it tight.

"Ok . . . Ready? . . ." the doctor started. "One . . . . . Two . . . . . Push!"

"Come on Honey, you can do it!" Tommy said as Kimberly squeezed his hand as tight as she could, pushing with all her might.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOMMY, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" she whined as she pushed until they heard a loud cry.

"Congratulations! You two are the proud parents of a beautiful little girl!" the doctor said cheerfully.

"Mr. Oliver, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the nurse asked.

"Um . . .Sure, why not!" he said kissing Kimberly's forehead, before moving toward the doctor, at he end of the bed.

"Here you go Dad." the doctor said, handing Tommy some surgical scissors. "Cut right here between the clamps.

"Right here?" Tommy asked, placing the scissors next to a clamp.

"That would be perfect." the doctor answered as Tommy cut the cord. "Perfect! You're The Man!"

"Thanks." Tommy said proudly as he handed the scissors back to the doctor, and moved back to Kimberly's side. "Kim . . . . . I love you os much!!!" Tommy said with a bright smile, as he leaned down and passionately kissed hi wife.

"I love you too . . ." Kimberly said softly when Tommy pulled away.

"Here you go!" the nurse said, walking over with the baby. "Here is your beautiful baby girl!"

"Ohhh, Tommy . . . . . ." Kimberly said, as the nurse placed the baby in her arms. " . . . . . . She's beautiful . . . . ."

"Yes she is . . .Just like her mother." Tommy said proudly, kissing Kimberly's forehead, then the baby's.

"Have you picked out a name?" the doctor asked.

"Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Mariah Maylene, after my Grandmother."

"I like that, its really pretty." the nurse told her.

"Thank you! We like it too!" Tommy agreed.

"Look at all that hair" Kimberly said, gently touching Mariah's soft head.

"Poor kid is cursed!" Tommy said jokingly.

"She's so beautiful."

"She looks like her Mommy."

"Can I borrow your little girl for a moment? I need to get her cleaned up, so I can weigh and measure her." the nurse asked.

"As long as you bring her right back." Tommy agreed.

"Give me 5 minutes, and she's all yours."

"I love you Mariah." Kimberly said softly, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Daddy loves you too Princess." Tommy said kissing her, before the nurse took her away to be cleaned up.

  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ An Hour Later ~ ~ ~

Tommy and Kimberly had just settled into their room with their new baby when they heard voices from the hall.

"Knock Knock!" a happy voice said, just seconds later.

"Come on in!" Tommy said cheerfully, seeing his sister walk in the door with everyone else right behind her.

"Congratulations!" Aisha said excitedly, as everyone filled the room, bringing flowers, balloons and lots of presents with them.

"Kimberly, look who I tracked down!" Darlene said proudly.

"Daddy!!!" Kimberly said excitedly.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Mr. Hart said moving toward his daughter, to give her a hug.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad I'm here too Sweetheart. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Look who else is here!" Darlene told her.

"Kenny!" Kimberly said happily.

"I heard I have to be a responsible adult now." Kenny said jokingly.

"You Knuckle Head!" Kimberly said hugging him tight. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too. Sorry I couldn't make your wedding. I was stuck in Afghanistan until last week."

"Its ok. You were busy protecting our country, I understand. Welcome home!"

"Thanks Kim! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you little sister!"

"And we're all proud of you!" Darlene said, putting an arm around her son.

"So, what did you name the baby?" Jason asked.

"Mariah Maylene Oliver." Tommy said proudly, smiling down at the beautiful little girl in his arms.

"After Grandma?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah . . ." Kimberly said smiling.

"She would be so proud of you." Darlene told her.

"She always was." Mr. Hart added.

"Can I hold Mariah?" AnneMarie asked.

"Of course." Tommy answered as AnneMarie moved close to him, and took her new niece from her brother's arms.

"Hey Mariah . . . I'm your Aunt AnneMarie . . ." she said softly. "I hope you know, your parents are completely crazy! But at least I'm semi-normal."

"Gee, Thanks AnneMarie!" Tommy said sarcastically. "And I raised you too! Don't even be poisoning my daughter against me!"

"Yeah, you raised me . . .With a lot of help!"

"So what! Who's side are you on anyway!?!"

"Mariah's!"

"She looks a lot like Kimberly." Kenny said, looking over AnneMarie's shoulder.

"She's Lucky!" David said jokingly. "She could look like Tommy!"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you David! Because you look like Tommy!" Jason told him.

"I know, and I hate it!"

"You're still one to talk David!" Tommy told him. "Cause you're older! Therefore, if anyone looks like anyone else, I look like you! Therefore, you're only insulting yourself!"

"He's right." Kenny agreed.

"Ok Children." Darlene said calmly.

"See, I told you so!" AnneMarie said to the baby. "They're ALL nuts!" Everyone laughed, rolling their eyes, knowing that AnneMarie was right.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	59. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Decisions

2 Months Later

"Hey Honey? What do you think?" Kimberly asked, holding a sleepy Mariah, who was fighting off sleep.

"Its nice!"

"Tommy . . . Really, I need your opinion. This is really important to me."

"I know Sweetie, but I really don't know. This is a great location for a store! Its an area that gets a lot of foot traffic, its close to home, and its safe."

"Do you think we'll get business though? Because being on the boardwalk doesn't mean we'll get business."

"Honey, you'll get business. Trust me! This place is always swarming with people! And look how many orders you're already getting! You're so busy filling orders and shipping them around, that you don't have much time for anything else. But at least with a store, your customers can get the merchandise themselves and you'll get a break. Plus, aren't you getting a website soon too?"

"Yeah. It'll go up a couple weeks before the store opens. I just need to get all the merchandise shipped in first. The manufacturing company said they could have it all here within the next 6 to 8 weeks."

"That's good Honey!"

"I'm just not sure about this location. I like it, but I really don't know."

"Kimberly . . . . . Its central. You used to shop on this boardwalk all the time! Its directly down town, and gets a ton of foot traffic. Plus, with the website you'll be doing double the business! You won't have to count on wait on the fashion company to get your orders anymore. They'll be coming directly to you instead."

"Kim, Tommy is right." Jason told her. "This is a GREAT location! You're already doing so well in sales. You don't even need this store to help sell your designs! But I think with this location, you are guaranteed very heavy foot traffic. And then with the website, you'll end up completely swamped with orders! So stop worrying so much, you're going to do great! I promise! You couldn't possibly pick a better location around here! Like Tommy said, the boardwalk is central, busy, safe, and close to home. And its really close to the dojo, so Tommy and I ca be here within 5 minutes, if you need us. It's the perfect location!"

"What do you think AnneMarie?" Kimberly asked.

"I like it!"

"Christine?"

"I agree with everyone else! Its perfect! When are they starting the remodel?"

"Next week. So if I want it, I have to decide by Monday, and get my store designs in within a week."

"Well I like it!"

"Its all up to you Kim!" Tommy told her.

"Well, I guess I could start working on my store designs after I get Mariah down for a nap . . ." Kimberly said looking around again. "I'm just not quite sure where I want everything to go."

"Well your fitting rooms should be in the back." Christine told her. "And then have your register up front. So why not put the register right by the door. That way its easier to control the inventory."

"I don't think I want it too close to the door though, for safety reasons . . ." Kimberly commented.

"True . . ."

"Kim, what about putting it somewhere like this wall over here. Its in the front of the store, yet close to the middle. You can still see the entire store, but you don't have your money close to the door where any idiot can just walk in and get to it."

"I like it!" Tommy agreed.

"Me too!" Christine told her.

"Or, why not put the register in the middle? Most of the hipper stores have their registers in the middle." AnneMarie told them.

"I like that even better than my idea!" Jason commented. "That's a great idea AnneMarie! Then you can have your register right about where the baby seat is, and then put the fitting rooms in the back . . ."

"And you can get those cool 3-way mirrors . . ." AnneMarie added. "Like at the New York show . . . Those were awesome!"

"That's a good idea!" Tommy agreed. "It can be like a little runway kind of area."

"I like that!" Kimberly agreed. "Its great!"

"See Kimberly, this is perfect!" Christine told her. "You should defiantly get this store!"

"You guys really think I can do this?"

"Kim, we know you can do this!" Tommy told her.

"And I'll work for you!" AnneMarie offered. "I'll even work for free! It'll be fun!"

"You don't get to work for free AnneMarie! Besides . . . I'm going to need a good manager!"

"You mean it?"

"I mean it!" Kimberly told her.

"Kim, you're sooooooooooo the Bestest!!!" AnneMarie said excitedly, practically jumping for joy.

"So, are we going to buy this place or not?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, why not! It'll be an adventure." Kimberly said with a bright smile."

"Well then why don't take AnneMarie and Mariah home, and you and Tommy can go get buy the store, and start working on plans and everything." Christine offered, looking at the sleeping baby in Kimberly's arms.

"Thanks Christine, but we actually can't sign the papers until tomorrow. The relator is out of town for a few days. But thanks for the offer."

"We should get going though." Tommy told her. "Mariah is already sleeping, and I know you're tired too. We didn't sleep much last night."

"Well then let's get out of here!" Jason agreed.

"Ok . . . Will you grab the baby seat?" Kimberly asked. looking to her best friend.

"Already taken care of!" he told her, as he turned to follow Christine and AnneMarie to the door, as Kimberly looked around one last time, before heading out herself, with Tommy right behind her.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	60. Recognitions

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Recognitions

~ ~ ~ Monday Morning ~ ~ ~

"Hi Princess!" Tommy said walking into Mariah's room, where she lay crying in her bed. "Its ok Sweetie, Daddy is here." Mariah continued to cry as Tommy picked her and gently rubbed her back. "You want Mommy, don't you? Come on Princess, let's go find Mommy." Tommy carried Mariah out of her room and downstairs to Kimberly's office, where she sat working on sketches. "That's my girl . . ." Tommy said softly as they entered the office. "No more crying . . . See, Daddy fixed it . . . . . Hey Sweetie, how are the sketches coming?"

"They stink!" Kimberly said tiredly. "I just don't like what I'm coming up with. They just don't seem right . . . I can't do this Tommy . . ."

"Yes you can. Let me see what you have so far." he said stepping up behind his wife, to look over her shoulder at her sketches.

"Did Mariah just wake up?"

"Yeah, I heard her crying, so I thought I'd calm her down."

"Come here Sweetie." Kimberly said reaching for her daughter. "You want Mommy, don't you? . . . Mommy loves her little girl . . ." Kimberly cooed as she held her daughter.

"Kim, why don't you hand me your sketches. Let me see if I can help." Tommy offered as he sat down next to Kimberly and reached for her pencil.

"You took a nice nap for Mommy, didn't you? Yes you did! You're such a good girl Mariah! Yes you are! You're my good little girl!"

"She's perfect Kim . . . Everything we hoped she would be . . ." Tommy said with a proud smile as he kissed Kimberly's forehead before picking up her sketches.

"It would be nice if she slept through the night though."

"She will eventually. But I kind of don't really want her to. She's already growing so fast."

"I know . . . Someday she isn't going to be our little girl anymore . . ." Kimberly agreed.

"I kind of like things the way they are right now. I'm perfectly happy right here, with both of my favorite girls by my side."

"Its nice, isn't it?"

"I like being able to spend time with Mariah. My mom wasn't always around when I was growing up. I don't want it to be like that for her."

"Which is another reason I quit racing. I have more time for my family. I don't have to call to see how Mariah is. I can hold her all day if I want to, instead. I like owning our own businesses."

"What about your karate classes though?"

"I'm still teaching. But only after school and for a couple of hours on Saturdays. I'm actually enjoying being home."

"Its nice having you home all the time. We can actually be a family."

"Exactly. And after we get your store open, I can spend the first part of the day with Mariah, and then you can spend the rest of the day with her, while I'm teaching my classes."

"She'll have both of her parents." Kimberly smiled. "But that's assuming I ever get the store sketches finished."

"Actually, check this out . . ." Tommy said setting Kimberly's sketch pad back in front of her.

"How'd you do that!?!"

"Do what?"

"You just totally fixed my problem! I love it Tommy!!!"

"Really?"

"I don't know what you did, but you're a genius!!!"

"You actually like it?"

"Are you kidding?!? I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been killing myself all weekend to get these done, and I've gotten nowhere. But you go and fix everything in under 5 minutes! Tommy, you're Amazing!!! Thank you!!!"

"I don't know what I did either, but I'm glad I could help! So I'll tell you what . . . Why don't we get out of here. Go take a walk through the park or something . . . Let's spend the rest of the day together. Just you, me and Mariah. What do you say?"

"I say I still can't fit in any of my clothes, so how does the mall sound?"

"Sounds good to me! Why don't you get ready, and I'll put the stroller in the car."

"Ok. Thanks Honey. I love you!"

"I love you too Kim." Tommy said helping her up from the desk.

"Thanks for your help Tommy. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"How about let's not find out." Tommy said giving her a kiss, then following her out of the room. "Hurry and meet me in the livingroom."

"Ok." Kimberly agreed with a smile as she headed up the stairs with Mariah in her arms.

~ ~ ~ 3 Hours Later ~ ~ ~

"What a cute baby!" a lady said, as Tommy sat outside the fitting rooms in Wyndham's Department Store, holding Mariah.

"Thank you!"

"Is she yours?"

"Yes she is!" Tommy answered proudly.

"She's absolutely beautiful! How old is she?"

"She'll be 9 weeks on Wednesday."

"Wow! Congratulations! You're really lucky!"

"Thank you! I think so too!"

"Are you here alone?"

"No, no way. My wife is in the fitting rooms."

"OH! You're married?"

"Yes I am!" Tommy said with a very proud smile. "To the most amazing woman in the world!"

"OH! Well congratulations!" the lady said, then walked away.

"Excuse me . . ." another woman said, approaching the father/daughter duo. "Are you Thomas Oliver?"

"Yes I am! Can I help you?"

"I thought so! Hi, my name is Naomi Walters. I'm a big fan of yours! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Is it true you quit racing for the Angels?"

"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry."

"Oh . . . I was really hoping that was just a rumor. I've been following your career since you started. You are a very talented racer!"

"Why Thank You, Naomi, was it?"

"Yes . . . Is this your little baby?"

"Yes she is! She's my pride and joy!"

"She's adorable! She looks like you."

"You think so? I think she looks more like her Mommy."

"Did you just adopt her?"

"Nope! Not this time."

"Oh . . . I just thought . . . . ."

"Hey Sweetie! Miss Me?" Kimberly asked, stepping up next to Tommy.

"Your daughter is adorable!" Naomi said, admiring Mariah.

"Yes she is!" Kimberly agreed, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Oh, are you her Mother?" Naomi asked.

"Yes I am! I don't believe we've met before?."

"No, I don't believe we have. My name is Naomi Walter's. I'm a fan of Thomas'. Your little girl is beautiful!"

"Thank You!" Kimberly said, smiling brightly.

"You know, I just noticed . . . You look familiar . . . . ."

"I get that a lot." Kimberly told her.

"Its funny, you look a lot like this designer I just ordered a dress from.

"Really?" Tommy asked, intrigued.

"Have you head of a designer named Kimberly Hart? She used to be a gymnast in Florida."

"Yes, I know her very well!" Kimberly smiled. "Which dress did you order?"

"I think it was called Calypso . . . Its this very pretty ocean blue color that is just straight from the shoulders to the middle of your thighs, then sort of flares out toward the bottom . . ."

"The one with the ruffle at the bottom!" Kimberly said knowingly. "That is a great dress, I think you will really like it! Its very versatile. You can dress it up for a dressy party, or down for a casual gathering, or just one of those days that you feel like being kind of girlie."

"Yes, that is what I thought too! Wow! Its good to finally meet someone else who knows of that designer!"

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart-Oliver." Kimberly said extending her hand to Naomi.

"Oh My Gosh!!!" Naomi said shocked, as her hand flew to her mouth. "WOW! OH MY GOSH!!! Its so good to meet you!!!" she said shaking Kimberly's hand. "Oh my gosh! I had no idea! WOW!!!"

"Its nice to meet you too Naomi. Thank you for ordering my dress, I hope you really enjoy it! And if you're going to be around, I'm going to be opening a store down on the boardwalk within the next few months. You should check it out if you get a chance. I think you'll like!"

"Really? Wow! I'll be sure to do that! Thank you for telling me!"

"You're very welcome, thank you for buying my dress!"

"Oh, its no problem! I love your designs! I have 5 of your other outfits already!"

"Excellent! I hope you like them!"

"I do, I love them! You're an amazing designer Mrs. Oliver!"

"Thank you! I appreciate you thinking so!"

"Honey, we'd better get going." Tommy said looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry, we've got to get going, but it was great to meet you Naomi! Thanks for buying my clothes!" Kimberly said politely.

"Oh, you're very welcome! Congratulations on your new store, and your baby!"

"Thank You! Have a great day!" Kimberly said cheerfully, then turned to Tommy as Naomi walked away. "Well, that was fun!"

"You ready to get out of here?" Tommy asked.

"More than you know! I hate being fat!"

"Honey, you're NOT fat! You just had a baby. The extra weight will go away."

"I need to work out . . ." Kimberly said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Kim . . . . . You know you're beautiful! And you know you aren't fat!"

"But I feel fat in everything . . ." she whined.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Tommy said putting an arm around her. "I know exactly what will make you feel better!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	61. Running Ragged

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  


Author's Note: I'm sorry if these last few chapters have seriously sucked. I'm really sick right now, with a high fever, and the only reason I'm even up is because I'm sick of the couch and worshiping the porcelain god. So I figured I'd try entertaining myself before I fall asleep again. Sorry if I'm boring everyone, just bear with me. There's good stuff coming up soon. =)

  
  


Running Ragged

"Kim, Cecelia is on the phone for you." AnneMarie said walking into Kimberly's office with the cordless phone. "And Tommy says he'll meet you for dinner at 5."

"Thanks AnneMarie. Will you do me a favor though?"

"Sure."

"Will you go upstairs and check on Mariah. I haven't heard one single noise from her, over the baby monitor, at all."

"I'm sure she's fine, but I'll go check anyway." AnneMarie agreed, handing Kimberly the phone.

"Kimberly Hart." Kimberly said taking her call.

"Kimberly, its Cecelia. There's a problem with your shipment."

"Oh no . . . I need those skirts by Monday. I'm opening the store on Friday and need the rest of the clothes by Monday, so I can make sure everything is set up before the party Friday night."

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but I don't think I can get them to you before next Monday."

"Well I need you to try! Do whatever you have to do, I need those skirts by Monday, at the latest! Where are they right now?"

"They're stuck in France."

"Where in France?"

"I believe they are in Paris at the distribution center."

"Can I have them picked up?"

"I'm not sure. I can check that for you though."

"Good! Find out if they can be picked up. If they can, I need you to call this number. Ask for Darlene, she's my mother. Tell her I really need a huge favor, and have her get the skirts and bring them with her when she flies out."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Cecelia, let me know what you find out." Kimberly said, then hung up as the phone rang again. "Oliver Residence, Kimberly speaking!"

"Kim, its Aisha. How are you?"

"Stressed out. My skirts are stuck somewhere in France and I can't get them before next week, and I need them by Monday, for the opening on Friday. How are you?"

"Ok, chill pill Kim. Why don't you go take Mariah out today, and let me handle everything for the store."

"I can't Aisha. I would love to take the day off, but I just can't. I'm so stressed out right now, I have to keep working before I go crazy trying to get everything done by next Friday. And I'm already taking time off to meet Tommy for dinner at 5."

"Ok, I'll tell you what I'm going to do . . . I'm coming over to your house, and kidnaping your phone. And then I'm going to take your daughter, dress her up really cute, place her in your arms, and force you to go out and enjoy yourself for the day."

"Aisha . . . . . I really can't . . . . . ."

"I didn't ask. I'll take care of everything. Trust me! You just enjoy your daughter for the day. Its 7:30 in the morning and you're already completely stressed out. I'll be over in 15 minutes, and you are going to take the day off, no questions asked! Got it?"

"You really are my best friend, aren't you?"

"And you had better never forget it either!" Aisha said with a bright smile, before hanging up the phone. "I'll see you in 15 minutes."

~ ~ ~ 3:30 That Afternoon ~ ~ ~ 

"Hey Jase, is Tommy busy?" Kimberly asked, walking into the dojo, with Mariah.

"He's teaching a class right now, but I'm sure he'll take a break for you. How are you doing? Tommy said you're really busy getting everything ready for next week."

"I'm so stressed out Jase! But Aisha forced me to take a day off today. She's at my house handling all the phone calls, while I spend the day with Mariah."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You've been running around like a chicken with your head cut off since you bought the store 3 weeks ago. Its about time you took a day off."

"You sound like Aisha."

"Kim . . . You need a break . . . Anyway, how's my favorite little niece?" Jason asked, squatting down to look at Mariah, who was sound asleep in her car seat.

"She's doing great! She's the best baby I could have ever asked for!"

"Has she been asleep all day?"

"Pretty much."

"Good! Then you won't mind me waking her up!" Jason said, taking the car seat from Kimberly and setting it down on the floor, to take Mariah out of it.

"Jase . . . . ."

"Oh please! You're Mommy, you're supposed to be the mean one that lets her sleep. But I'm Uncle Jason! Its my job to spoil her rotten!"

"Fine . . ." Kimberly sighed.

"Oh look! She's already awake anyway!" he said grinning, as he lifted the baby out of her car seat. "Hey Mariah! How are you Sweetie?"

"Sensei Jason, is that your baby?" one of the students asked, walking up next to him.

"I wish! This is Sensei Tommy's baby. She's cute, isn't she?"

"Uh huh!"

"I'm gonna go see if I can pull my husband away for a minute." Kimberly said, then kissed Mariah's forehead and walked away.

"Mariah, your Mommy is so stressed out! You really need to tell her to take a chill pill." Jason said pushing the car seat into a corner, then sitting down in a chair next to it. "How's my favorite little girl? Your Mommy says you've been really good lately!"

In The Meantime . . . . . .

"Ok, why don't we take a break for a few minutes. Go grab a drink, and we'll meet back here in 10 minutes." Tommy announced to his class, as he saw Kimberly step into the back of the room. Tommy's class quickly bowed to him, then took off for their break, as Tommy headed toward his wife. "Hey Honey! What are you doing here?"

"Aisha made me take the day off, and I spent all day shopping with Mariah, trying to get my mind off the store, and I already stopped by your Mom's to say hi, and I still had time, so I figured I'd stop by here and see how your day is going."

"Its good! Jason and I ran errands this morning and had a couple meetings after that, then spent the rest of the time before classes started, working out with Rocky. Its been a pretty good day. You look a little more relaxed, than you were this morning."

"I feel a little more relaxed. Aisha is at the house handling all my calls and stuff, so I'm kind of freaked out about how that's going, but she said if I called to ask about it, she' just hang up on me. I'm just trying not to think about it."

"Where's Mariah?"

"She's with Jason. He decided to wake her up."

"Uncle Jason to the rescue!" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, something like that." Kimberly said flatly.

"Sweetie, come here. You look like you could use a hug." Tommy said, pulling Kimberly into his arms. "Its going to be ok. I promise! Just try to relax."

"I can't. One of my shipments is stuck somewhere in France, and I need it by Monday, but can't get it for another week."

"Can your Mom get it for you? Maybe she can bring it when she comes out?"

"That's what I'm trying for. But even if she can, that won't even be until Wednesday night, and I need the skirts by Sunday!"

"Ok, Kim, chill pill. You're really stressed out, and I understand it, but its not good for you. You really need to relax."

"I can't Tommy, I've tried. I can't relax until after the grand opening party next week."

"Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy said sighing. "Ok . . . . . Here's what we're going to do. Why don't you leave Mariah with Jason, and go lay down on the couch in my office and take a nap. I'll be done with my class in an hour, and then we can go do dinner and a movie or something."

"Tommy, I can't . . . . ."

"Yes you can. Come on, I'll even walk you in there." he said, leading Kimberly out of the room, and toward his office. "Jase, will you watch Mariah? Bring her to me if you need to. Kimberly is going to take a nap in my office until I'm done teaching."

"No prob Bro! Sweet Dreams Kim!" Jason said, giving her a warm smile as she followed Tommy into his office.

"Ok Kimberly, I really would like you to take a nap. You really need it." Tommy said as she plopped down on the couch.

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. You've been up since Mariah woke up at 4:00 this morning. Just put your feet up, lay down, and try to take a nap."

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Shhhhh . . ." he said, putting his finger to her lips. "No excuses . . . I'm taking your shoes off, and you're going to lay down and take a nap, until I'm done teaching, ok?"

"I don't need a nap Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Right . . . . . I believe you . . . . . Get some sleep Honey. I love you!" Tommy said laying her down, and giving her a gentle kiss, before leaving the office to go back to his class.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	62. Family Times

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Family Times

2 Days Later

"Tommy, I have to go to LA tomorrow. You can watch Mariah, right?" Kimberly asked, walking into the livingroom here Tommy was rocking Mariah to sleep.

"Depends . . ." Tommy answered in a soft voice.

"I have a conference call from London at 9:00, a meeting with the distributors at 11, a meeting with my backers at 1:15, and a presentation for all the company heads at 3:30."

"And two, hour and a half drives, in the middle of rush hour."

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked, plopping down on the couch next to the recliner he sat in.

"Nothing . . . . ."

"Liar!" AnneMarie disagreed from the other side of the room.

"AnneMarie, don't you have homework you should be doing?"

"Ok, I'm going! Geez, don't be so moody!" she protested, as she got up and left the room.

"Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly started after AnneMarie was gone.

"I'm fine!"

"No you aren't . . ." she said softly. "Tommy, talk to me."

"I just . . . . . I know this isn't forever . . . . . But when we decided to open this store, I didn't know it would take you away from your family so much . . ."

"Its only for one more week . . ."

"We don't know that for sure . . . . . I mean come on Kim, I saw you for a whole 15 minutes yesterday. And then today, you were up and gone before I even woke up! I've spent all day with Mariah, by myself, and as much as I like it, I can't help but think that you should be here too!"

"I am here Tommy! I rocked her to sleep last night after she woke up hungry, and I fed her this morning, before I had to leave . . ."

"That's not he same . . . . . We had a deal Kim . . . Neither one of us was supposed to ever be too busy for our family . . ."

"Tommy, its only for another week! What do you want me to do about it?!? Would you like me to quit my job, so I can spend all day with you and Mariah? Is that what you'd like?"

"No, Kim . . . . ."

"Then tell me what to do Tommy . . ."

"I don't know . . . .I just . . . . . I guess I just miss you . . . And I know that Mariah misses you too."

"Tommy . . . . .This isn't really about me, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked confused.

"Honey, what's going on with you? You've been really quiet the last couple of days . . . . ."

"I don't know . . . . . I've just been doing a lot of thinking about something one of the parents said to me . . . . ."

"What did they say?"

"It isn't so much what they said, its nothing I haven't heard before . . . . ."

"And what is that?" Kimberly asked.

"A lot of the students wish I was their teacher . . ."

"Tommy, you are their teacher."

"Not just their karate teacher . . . They wish I was their real teacher. Like at school . . .And I never really thought anything of it, until one of the parents said something about it yesterday . . . . ."

"So . . . . ."

"So I've just been thinking a lot about it . . ."

"What do you mean?" Tommy sighed as he rocked Mariah.

"I don't know . . . . . I was just thinking maybe I still could be a teacher . . . I never did go to college like I've always wanted to, because I was so busy racing . . . . ."

"Do you want to go back to school?"

"I don't know Kim, I just think it would be a good thing . . . I would be able to make more money. And it would make me a better influence on not only my students, but on Mariah too . . ."

"Honey, I think you would be a good teacher, if that's what you really want to do."

"I don't know Kim . . . . . I'm not sure what I want . . . . . All I want, is what's best for my family."

"Tommy, we have money, if that's what's bugging you."

"Its not about he money. I just want to do something with my life, other than just being 'Tommy the Jock' . . ."

"Well if you wan to go back to school, you know I'll support you in it!"

"I don't know Kim . . . . ."

"Its up to you Honey. I'll love you no matter what you do with your life. And so will Mariah."

"I just don't want to be away from you guys any more than I have to be."

"Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly said softly, gently laying a hand on his arm. "I think you should do what your heart is telling you to do . . . . ."

"I just don't know Kim . . . . ."

"It's a decision that only you can make . . . But Honey, no matter what you decide, I'm always going to love you. And I will always stand by your side, no matter what."

"Do you think I should go back to school?"

"If you want to . . . Jason and I got our Associates Degrees together . . . You can do it too."

"I don't know . . ."

"Well you know I'll always be here for you, when you need me."

"I guess I just have a lot of thinking to do . . . I really don't know . . . I just sit here holding Mariah, looking at how completely perfect she is, and thinking that all I want, is to give her the entire universe. There is so much out there for her! . . . . . . . . . . Mariah can grow up to be a super model or an astronaut, or anything else that she wants . . . . . And no matter what she chooses, I'll always love her and be extremely prod of her . . . . . And I can't help but think that I want that for myself too. I want my daughter to love me, and to be proud of me when she's older. I want to be her Hero Kimberly. I don't want to be somebody she looks at, and thinks, 'oh yeah, that's my Dad. All he ever did was karate.' I don't want that for my baby, and I don't want that for myself either!"

"Tommy . . . . . Mariah will always love you and be proud of you, no matter what you do with your life. She could care less wether you spent the rest of your life teaching karate or teaching chemistry. She wouldn't even care if you spent your life as an astronaut or a firefighter! She's going to love you because you're the best Dad a girl could ever have!"

"Kimberly . . . . . . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . Maybe you should take a break."

"You're right . . . . . Its getting late, I should probably get Mariah to bed, then go help AnneMarie finish up her homework . . ."

"Why don't I take Mariah. I'll put her to bed. Then I'm going to go upstairs and work on some more sketches . . . But when you're ready to get some sleep, come find me, ok?" Kimberly said, carefully lifting Mariah from Tommy's arms. "I love you."

"I know . . . I love you too." Tommy said, kissing his wife before she left the room.

An hour later, Tommy walked into his room, and collapsed on the bed. Kimberly sighed, setting down her sketches, and moving closer to Tommy. She gently began to massage his shoulders, hoping to relax her husband.

"Honey . . . . . I'm really sorry I've been so busy lately. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I guess I just miss you . . ." Tommy said is a soft voice, as he reached for Kimberly's hand.

"I miss you too Sweetie . . . . ."

"What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"Probably around 6:30."

"Oh . . . . . Would you like some company on the drive down? I was thinking it would give us some time together."

"What about AnneMarie and Mariah?"

"AnneMarie is getting a ride with a friend tomorrow. And Mariah will come with us . . .I know you have meetings and stuff, but we can spend some time together during the drive, and maybe have a nice dinner on the way back."

"Sure, if you'd like to come, you're more than welcome to."

"Its Friday, and Jason and I usually teach together anyway, so I think he can handle my classes."

"Whatever you'd like Sweetie." Kimberly said kissing his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So we're getting up at 5:00?"

"I guess so . . . . ."

"We'd better get some sleep then."

"Probably. Why don't you go change. I'll meet you right back here."

"Kim . . . You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do! I love you too Tommy!"

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower . . ."

"Ok . . . . Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm ok . . ."

"I love you so much Kim!"

"I know, I love you too." she said giving him another kiss. "Go take your shower. I'm going to go downstairs and get some ice cream. Meet me down there when you're ready."

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy said kissing her again, then leaving the room to go take a shower.

  
  
  
  


The Next Morning

  
  
  
  


Kimberly sat in the car, putting on her makeup as Tommy drove. Tommy smiled as he looked over at Kimberly, then in the mirror, at his gorgeous little girl, sound asleep in the back seat. He felt a lot more relaxed than he had the night before. The radio softly played in the car, providing just enough background music, to be entertaining, without being a distraction. Tommy softly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, as Kimberly hummed along to the music. Tommy turned the music up just a little bit louder, as a very familiar song came on. Winking at his wife, he took her hand, as they both began to sing along.

Kimberly:  
They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow

Tommy:   
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

BOTH:   
Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe

Kimberly:   
They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

Tommy:   
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

BOTH:   
Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe

Tommy:   
I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring

Kimberly:   
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Tommy:   
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

BOTH:   
Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe

Tommy: I got you to hold my hand   
Kimberly: I got you to understand  
Tommy: I got you to walk with me   
Kimberly: I got you to talk with me  
Tommy: I got you to kiss goodnight   
Kimberly: I got you to hold me tight  
Tommy: I got you, I won't let go   
Kimberly: I got you to love me so

BOTH:   
I got you babe, I got you babe  
I got you babe, I got you babe  
I got you babe

"Too bad Mariah will never remember this . . ." Tommy said, squeezing Kimberly's hand, as the song ended.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll hear your horrible voice sometime or another." Kimberly joked.

"Yeah, you just keep on showing me up over there Mrs. Oliver! We'll see who's singing Mariah likes better when she's older!"

"Oh, like its any kind of competition!"

"You know . . . I really miss this . . . I miss just driving with you . . . . . We're always in such a hurry to go places, we don't get to just enjoy ourselves."

"Its kind of nice, isn't it."

"Its nice to just spend time together again, doing nothing, just like we used to."

"We've changed Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"I know . . . . . But you know what . . . Let's make a deal, right now."

"Ok?"

"Starting right now, we're going to make time for each other every day. Even if its just to have lunch."

"Works for me! In fact, how about this . . . When we get home tonight . . . I was thinking we could dig out some of our old photo albums, and laugh at how lame we all used to be."

"You know, as crazy as that sounds, it actually sounds like a really great idea!"

"I thought so too. I've actually been wanting to go through some of those albums, I just haven't had a good reason to."

"Well we have all night tonight!" Tommy said happily.

"Yes we do!" Kimberly agreed with a bright smile, as she leaned over and kissed Tommy's cheek, then laid her head on his shoulder as they drove.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  
  
  


"I've Got You Babe."

© Sonny & Cher 1965


	63. Working & Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Working & Reminiscing

"Hey Tommy, will you hand me that box of blouses, please?" Kimberly asked as they worked togther to set up the store.

"Sure . . .Where do you want these skirts?" Tommy asked as he passed her the box.

"Over on the rack by the purple wall."

"Hey Kim! Where do you want these chairs?" Jason asked, carrying a chair in the door with David.

"Just put them back by the fitting rooms. I think I'm going to do that area last. There should be 4 of those straight back chairs. Did you guys get the mirrors?"

"They're on the truck. The delivery guys are coming in to install them as soon as they get them all unwrapped."

"Oh Good! That's perfect! I was thinking you guys were going to have to figure it out yourselves. But I'm glad you don't!" she said relieved.

"Man, we need tunes!" Rocky whined as he painted a wall with Tanya.

"Then turn some on ya Big Baby!" Tanya told him.

"Kimberly?" AnneMarie started, walking in the door with another box.

"Just add it to the pile!" Kimberly answered, gesturing to the ever growing pile behind Tommy. "Same with you Adam."

"What about me?" Daniel asked, as he carried in a 4 way rack.

"Oh perfect! Give that to Tommy. Those skirts can go on it."

"Ok, everybody look out!" Adam called as he helped the delivery guys haul in the large mirrors.

"I think somebody wants her Mommy!" Christine said, walking inside with a crying Mariah.

"Oh Baby! Do you want Daddy?" Tommy asked in a baby voice, as he reached for his daughter.

"Tommy, I think she's hungry."

"Mariah loves Daddy, doesn't she?!"

"Tommy, she's hungry." Kimberly said, seeing Mariah rubbing her face in Tommy's shirt. "Come here Sweetie. Mommy will feed you."

"I love you Princess!" Tommy said giving Mariah a kiss, as Kimberly lifted her out of his arms. Rocky flipped on the cd player and began to sing, as everyone continued working, setting up the store.

Distractions all around me  
Problems I must face  
Troublesome things surround me  
So I must strive to win the race 

I must learn, through practice, to be all  
The good things I can be  
All I need is turbo  
To ensure my victory

So I'm shifting, into turbo gear  
there's nothing that can stop me  
For I have no fear  
The pedal's to the metal  
And I know I'll persevere  
As soon as I shift into turbo gear

The fog is getting thicker  
And I'm running low on gas  
Need energy to concentrate  
So I do not crash

Life's a dark and winding tunnel  
At end my goals will be  
All I need is a turbo charge  
Of light so I can see

So I'm shifting, into turbo gear  
there's nothing that can stop me  
For I have no fear  
The pedal's to the metal  
And I know I'll persevere  
As soon as I shift into turbo gear

I'm shifting, into turbo gear  
There's nothing that can stop me  
For I have no fear  
The pedal's to the metal  
And I know I'll persevere  
As soon as I shift into turbo gear

I'm shifting, into turbo gear  
There's nothing that can stop me  
If steadily I steer  
The pedal's to the metal  
And with a little help from my peers  
Together we'll shift into turbo  
Together we'll shift into turbo  
Together we'll shift into turbo gear

"Rocky, you're such a Dork!" Aisha laughed, as he danced around while working.

"Hey, a guy needs to have fun sometime! Life isn't about just work, you know! Besides, with Kimberly as the slave driver, the only person getting a break here, is Mariah!"

"That's because we like her better than you!" Tommy said, chucking a wad of crumpled packaging tape at him.

"Oh, someone is asking for a beat down over there!"

"I dare you Rocko!" Aisha said, mocking her friend.

"Hey Adam, let's get him!" Rocky said, dropping his paint brush.

"I'll help!" David said, joining in on the chaos.

"Don't even look at me! Y'all are on your own!" Jason said, putting his hands up in mock-surrender. "I don't even like the look on Kim's face!"

"Like we're afraid of her!" Rocky laughed.

"You should be!" Aisha warned them.

"Oh please! I've lived with her!" David said cracking up. "She's just a big whimp!"

"Oh, you did NOT just say that!" Tommy warned. "Don't even make me put a beat down on you!"

"Bring it on baby brother! I can take you!"

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Rocky, David and Adam smirked, dropping what they were doing, and moving toward Tommy. "Bring it on then! All three of you! I'll drop kick all your butts right here, right now!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly said sternly.

"Don't worry Honey, this will only take a second. I promise, I won't get blood on anything."

"TOMMY!" she said again.

"Kim, I promise! You have my word!"

"Boys, take it outside!" Christine said calmly, stepping between Tommy and his advancing friends.

"Oh come on Mom!" David whined, with a pout.

"You three can take it outside! I am not going to let you four roughhouse in here! Especially not with Mariah here! We're supposed to be helping Kimberly set up her store anyway. So either get back to work, or take it outside and let Kimberly kill you all later."

"Ok, we'll take it outside then!" David whined.

"Come on Tommy! Bring it on!" Rocky said, backing toward the door.

"Tommy, you walk out that door, and I'll kill you!" Kimberly warned, as he started toward his friends.

"WHIPPED!!!" Rocky coughed, David making a whipping sound as Tommy stopped in his tracks.

"Naw, I just have to live with her! You try sleeping on the couch and tell me how much you like it! It ain't all that comfortable!"

"BULL!" David challenged. "That couch is comfortable as heck! You sleep on it all the time!"

"He's got way too much to lose!" Jason laughed as Tommy stepped back toward his work, setting up racks.

"WUSS! You're no fun!" Rocky whined.

"No, he's just smart!" Aisha laughed.

"Rocky, shut your pie hole and get back to painting!" Tanya said, chucking the was of crumpled packaging tape back at him.

"Tanya, I'll put a beat down on you too!" Rocky warned.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that! Now get your butt back over here and help me!"

"YO YO YO!!!" Zack's cheerful voice said as he practically danced through the door. "Look what I brought you guys!"

"Hey Zack!" Jason said, helping his friend with the boxes in his arms.

"Ernie sends his love!"

"Zack, I love you!" Kimberly said, seeing Jason pull food out of the box.

"I think he got everyone's usual orders too! Well, except for Dan and Chris, but he made them something good anyway!"

"Excellent! Its chow time!" Rocky said happily, quickly moving toward the food.

"No way Rocky! You're last!" Aisha said grabbing his shirt, pulling him back so every body else could get some food before Rocky dug in.

"Here Sweetie." Tommy said holding a burger up to Kimberly's mouth for her to take a bite, as she fed Mariah.

"Thanks." she smiled, taking a big bite.

"See, what did I tell you? He's whipped!" Rocky laughed, rolling his eyes.

"No Rocky, he's just decent! Kimberly needs to eat too!" Tanya said slapping Rocky upside the head as he reached for his own food. "You're such a Jerk Rocky!"

"Just goes to show why I'm happily married and you aren't!" Tommy laughed.

"Hey Jason, I have an idea for that wall over there!" Kimberly said as Jason sat down on the floor next to her.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Remember when Trini did that modeling thing when we were 16? Those pictures would be PERFECT over there!"

"Do you think her parents will let us borrow them?"

"Probably. I think I have one of them somewhere. We'll just have to get them blown up."

"It would be cool to paint them onto the wall." Aisha mentioned.

"Yeah, but the only person capable of doing that, is Kim. And she's a little busy." Tommy added.

"That, and it would take about a week or more per picture." Jason agreed.

"I think they'll be good framed. Aisha and I can go find some really cool poster frames somewhere." Kimberly told them.

"Do you want me to call Trini's parents?" Jason asked.

"If you want . . . I was actually thinking of stopping by there today though. I can ask them and get the pictures for you to have blown up. I told them I would take Mariah to see them anyway."

"You haven't done that yet?!?" Tommy asked. "You promised them you'd take Mariah over, weeks ago!"

"Actually, Mariah and I go over there like twice a week. Sukki and Tio have adopted her as their own granddaughter. They buy her more stuff than my mom does!"

"They do? How come I didn't know that?"

"Honey . . . See the outfit Mariah has on? And the carseat in your car? Sukki bought those!"

"I knew about the carseat . . ."

"Sukki and Tio love Mariah! They begged me to let them be her honorary grandparents."

"Come on Tommy, even I knew that!" David teased him.

"Well I know they love her as their own granddaughter, but I didn't know they constantly buy her stuff! I just figured Kim and Aisha were doing that on their own!"

"Have you not seen your credit card bills lately?!?" Aisha joked.

"Actually, no! Honey???"

"Oh get a life! You paid them all last night, remember?"

"I did?"

"Yeah . . . Took you 3 hours too!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah . . ." Kimberly laughed. "I think you're starting to lose your memory again."

"I guess that's what happens when you only get about 3 hours of sleep a night!"

"Something like that!" Jason laughed as Kimberly just shook her head.

"Anyway! I'll go visit Sukki and Tio later today, and see if I can borrow some of Trini's pictures."

"So you want me to have them blown up to poster size?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I think they would look really good over on that wall over there. And it'll be really cool to have Trini here all the time. It'll be like she's watching over the store for me, just like she's watching over all of us."

"She would have wanted to be a part of this." Zack added. "Trini loved doing this kind of stuff. The entire time we were in Switzerland, she always wanted to open her own little fashion boutique."

"Yeah, she was always whining about how the clothes in all the stores sucked. And then she'd spend HOURS telling us all about how everything would be in HER store!" Jason agreed.

"That was Trini for you!" Kimberly laughed. "Always the perfectionist!"

"Being a part of this store would have been her dream." Zack told them.

"She IS a part of this store. Just like she's a part of all of us." Tommy smiled. "Trini is everywhere we go, because she's in our hearts. But she's definitely in this store! I'm glad you decided to include her Honey."

"Me too. A lot of my designs, she helped me with. And every time I've had to make a decision, I've asked myself, 'what would Trini do?'"

"She's definitely here . . ." Jason said softly.

"And you wanna know what the coolest part is?" Kimberly said softly

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"My main line of clothes . . . I gave it the name 'In Memory of Yusuko'."

"After Trini . . ." Jason said calmly, a smile spreading over her face. "Yusuko Tuyen Ha.nh Phu'c Nhu Hu.eˆ Kwan . . . . . She would have loved it . . . . ."

"Its funny," Tommy started. "Up until she died . . . I never even knew her whole name . . ."

"Not many people did." Zack told him. "We all just knew her as Trini. It was kind of just an unwritten rule, to never call her by anything else."

"And no one could pronounce her real name right anyway." Kimberly added.

"So basically, its in memory of Trini . . ." Aisha said, joining the group.

"Yeah . . . I like to keep her close by . . . " Kimberly said with a warm smile. "Just like she always was . . . . ."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note: Hehehe, I gave Trini a really long name! =) It actually has a meaning too. According to Trini's "name" means:

Yusuko- (nothing, I made it up lol)

Tuyen - Angel

Ha.nh Phu'c - blessing from above, as in good family; also happiness

Nhu - Gentle, Peaceful

Hu.eˆ - lily flower; intelligence; mental brilliance; enlightenment

Kwan - (I couldn't find anything, but Kwan was her last name in the series, so I left it.)

Anyway, I just thought it was a pretty cool name. Just never ask me to attempt to pronounce it! LOL =)


	64. Trying Times

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh and Madamé Císerosa.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Trying Times

Tommy stood in the doorway, his eyes downcast, with his arms folded across his chest. The last few days had been rough. Things just weren't working out the way they were supposed to. All of a sudden, everything just seemed to be falling apart.

An old friend of Kimberly's from junior high had suddenly come into town and taken up residence in her life. Normally, Tommy would never have thought anything of it, until Billy mentioned to him that it was a guy Kimberly had been very close with, before Tommy had moved to town. So close in fact, that Kimberly's life had been left in shambles when he had left. K.C. Anderson had been Kimberly's entire universe for two entire years. Although they only went on a few "real" dates, due to their age, Kimberly and K.C. had been very good friends. Tommy knew Kimberly loved him, but the last few days just seemed to drag by, as K.C. showed up in the midst of a fight, and really hadn't stepped back aside long enough for Tommy to fix things.

Fighting with his wife, wasn't something that Tommy enjoyed at all. It tore him apart to see Kimberly upset, even more so because of something he had done. But unfortunately, life isn't perfect and with everyone so stressed out over the store opening, arguments are bound to happen. Tommy felt horrible for what he had done to his wife. It wasn't his fault he had been upset. David had returned to the hospital when his leukemia took a turn for the worst, just as Kimberly needed more help than ever, juggling a brand new baby and setting up an entire store of late shipments, in just one week. Although Tommy had devoted his entire life to Kimberly and Mariah, he had chosen to spend a lot of his time in the hospital with his brother. He still saw and helped his wife, but it just didn't seem to be enough. David needed just as much of Tommy's attention as everybody else, and because Tommy only had known his brother for such a short time, he had chosen to spend as much time as possible, by his side. While Kimberly understood her husband's devotion to his siblings, at the same time she was extremely stressed out and could have used that same devotion herself, causing the time share to turn into a very heated argument, resulting in a week long fight between the spouses.

Every time Tommy tried to approach his wife, intending to clear things up, there was K.C.! K.C. was by her side, when Kimberly was angry, taking her aside to talk, bringing her flowers, buying her lunch, helping her set up the store, and now standing by her side at the grand opening party, holding Mariah as Kimberly was being interviewed for the local newspaper and TV stations. Tommy's heart broke as he stood watching Kimberly talking to the reporters. She was all decked out in one of her newest designs, looking more beautiful than ever, with the most radiant of smiles spread over her face. Kimberly's voice sounded like the lightest of tinkling bells as she laughed. Tommy looked to Mariah, seeing her head on K.C.'s shoulder, with her tiny fist holding tight to his shirt. Of course Tommy and Kim were married, but with all the time they had spent apart that week, they really hadn't seen each other more than a total of 5 minutes in passing. Tommy spent most of his day at the hospital, coming home late at night, after Kimberly had already gone to bed, then waking up to see her dashing out the door to go back to the store. The only time they even said more than two words to each other, being when Mariah exchanged arms, if Christine hadn't taken her for the day. Standing in the doorway, watching the ongoing interview, if you didn't know better, you would think that Kimberly had married K.C., instead of Tommy.

Tommy just stood there, silently watching his wife, being polite enough to not interrupt, yet desperately wanting to just run in and kick K.C. the heck back out of town.

"Tommy? . . . Are you ok?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Tommy just stood there silent for a moment, just barely managing to shake his head as he fought to keep the tears away. " . . . . . . . . . Care to talk about it?"

" . . . . . . . . . He has my baby . . . . ." Tommy finally managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper, as he turned around to see Katherine Hillard standing directly in front of him. Tommy looked at Kat for a brief moment, before turning his eyes downcast again, closing them while taking a deep breath.

Do you miss me

Do you see me

Oh no

You are gone and I need you

And I feel you

Are you there for me?

Can we find and fill the void

Can we start a different path

Can we live where all is true

Can we lift our spirits

Lift your spirits high

I believe in you

I believe in you

Stop running

Stop running away

I believe in you

I believe in you

Stop running

Stop running away

The music played like an anthem over the crowd, getting into Tommy's head and making all his thoughts become completely jumbled around.

"Who's that guy with Kimberly?" a voice asked from behind Katherine. Tommy looked up to see Tanya heading toward the party, accompanied by Billy, Rocky and Adam.

"That would be K.C. Anderson . . ." Billy answered flatly.

"According to Jason," Rocky started. "those two dated in junior high, right up until just before Tommy came to town."

"Oh man . . . . . Tommy, I am so sorry!" Katherine said after hearing her friends' admission, as she reached out to pull Tommy into a comforting hug.

"You big mouth! Way to go and make it worse!" Tanya said slugging Rocky. "Can't you tell when Tommy is upset, after all these years!?! What's wrong with you Rocky!!! . . . . . . . . . Tommy . . . Is there anything we can do?" she asked, stepping up to give him a hug.

" . . . . . . . . . no . . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy answered flatly. " . . . . . . . . . . . I think I'm just going to go back to the hospital to my brother . . . . . . . . . Kimberly doesn't need me ruining her night . . . . . . . . . . ." Tanya looked to Kat and Billy for help as Tommy quickly stepped aside and headed past them toward the parking lot.

". . . . . . What do we do? . . . . ." Tanya asked in a soft voice.

"No idea . . . ." Adam answered, as they quietly watched Tommy's departing back.

"I don't know either . . ." Billy answered. "I haven't seen Tommy this upset since . . . . . . . . ." his voice trailed off as Tommy got in his car and shut the door.

"Since Kimberly broke his heart the first time . . . . . . . . . . ." a voice said from behind all of them.

"Jason, what do we do?" Tanya asked, as he joined the group in the doorway.

"Nothing . . . . . They need to work this out on their own . . . . . But I'm going to go at least try to help push it along . . . . ."

"How?" Kat asked.

"I'm taking possession of my niece." he answered, then stepped away and headed toward where Kimberly was standing with K.C., being interviewed by the media.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	65. Heart and Soul

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, and baby Mariah.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well, can you guess what I've been watching today??? LOL I found out that my FAVORITE (well not really, more like favorite hated, but yeah) episode of Power Rangers Zeo was on. The bad news? My stupid VCR cut out like 8 minutes into it. The good news? I got just enough to have my favorite part on tape! I was sooooooooooooo pissed when my loser sister recorded over it a few years ago, that I cried for months! But now I'm happy, I have the beginning of "No Business Like Snow Business" back, and I get to watch the last of Amy Jo Johnson on Power Rangers! =) YAY!!!!!!!! LOL, its such a horrible episode, but for some odd reason, its my favorite! Yeah, I'm weird! Anyway! Today has been pretty interesting. A few minutes ago, I discovered that I can not pronounce the word "rural". Apparently for the last like 20 something years, I've been saying it completely wrong, and I never even knew it until tonight when my little brother called me on it! Its really sad too! I just can't seem to say the stupid word! So there I am, talking on the phone with it all crackling and stuff and I'm trying to explain that its because I'm driving through a rural area and I'm saying the word all wrong! LOL I just thought it was funny, so I decided to give everyone a good laugh. =) Heck, I can't roll my R's either! LOL Yeah yeah yeah, you just keep on laughing. Just remember who has control over this story! ;-) LOL

  
  
  


Heart and Soul

I walk around

Hiding a smile

Girl you don't know what you do to me

Looks like I'm through

Running Around

Baby I know where I wanna be

How can I make you see

What you mean to me

With all my heart

With all my soul

I need you more than you know

With all I feel

With all I do

Girl can't you see that I love you

Heart and soul

Time after time

I close my eyes

Thinking about what the night will bring

Dancing alone

Your body next to mine

I wanna give you everything

How can I describe

What I feel inside

Yeah

With all my heart

With all my soul

I need you more than you know

With all I feel

With all I do

Girl can't you see that I love you

Heart and soul

Look at me

You will see

Hold me close

And you'll believe

With all my heart

With all my soul

I need you more than you know

With all I feel

With all I do

Girl can't you see that I love you

With all my heart

With all my soul

I need you more than you know

With all I feel

With all I do

Girl can't you see that I love you

Heart and soul

Heart and soul

Tommy sat in his car, listening to the radio play Michael Saucedo's "Heart and Soul", completely unable to move. Tears rolled down his face, as images of Kimberly and Mariah passed through his mind. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't even think straight. All he knew was that he loved his wife and baby more than life itself, yet K.C. Anderson was currently standing in his way. So Tommy just sat, not knowing what to do, until he heard a knock on his window. It took him a minute before he opened the door, and saw his best friend holding his daughter in his arms.

"Mariah . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said softly, taking his baby from Jason, and hugging her tight. Mariah immediately snuggled into Tommy's arms and laid her tired head on Tommy's shoulder, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I thought you could use a friend . . . . ." Jason said softly. "How are you holding up?"

" . . . . . . . . . . I don't know what to do Jase . . . . . . . . . Every time I try to make things better, K.C. is standing in my way . . . . . . What the . . . is he doing here anyway?" Tommy asked, his voice dropping out.

"I have no clue. Kim and K.C. were close for years . . . . . But I really don't think that he's the one she wants to be with tonight."

". . . . . She looks so happy in there . . . . ."

"She misses you."

"Yeah right. She misses me about as much as she misses having contractions during labor."

"She's not in love with K.C., Tommy. Kimberly loves you! Why do you think she married you? . . . . . You're in her heart . . . You always have been . . . . ."

"Maybe . . . . . But as soon as K.C. waltzed into town . . . . . . . . I haven't even seen my wife for more than about 30 seconds a day."

"Tommy, you're both really stressed out . . . . . None of this is your fault . . . . ."

" . . . . . . Things were supposed to be perfect Jase . . . . . David isn't supposed to be back in the hospital, fighting for his life, Kimberly isn't supposed to be falling in love with some jerk from her past, who didn't even have the audacity to say goodbye before he left, and my brand new baby certainly isn't supposed to be in that guy's arms!" Tommy said, his anger rising.

"Mariah isn't in K.C.'s arms, Tommy. She's in yours! Where she belongs! . . . Where her mother belongs too . . ."

"Kimberly is old enough to make her own decisions."

"So are you."

"She doesn't even want to try to make things better."

"Tommy, you know that isn't true. If Kimberly didn't love you, she would have either left, or locked you out of the bedroom all week. You sleep in the same bed as her, every single night! How can you even possibly think that she doesn't want to work things out?!?"

"She doesn't talk to me Jason. All I've heard from her these last few days is 'Thanks for taking Mariah.' as she's walking out the door to go back to Prince K.C.!"

"Tommy, come on. Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything Jase."

"Exactly!"

"Hey, I have my baby back. That's all I wanted."

"Tommy, don't lie to yourself. You could have gone in there and taken Mariah from K.C. the second you saw him with her, and nobody would have even said a single word! . . . . . The only thing they said when I took her, was a reporter asking if I was Kimberly's husband. She's looking for you Man. You need to go be with your wife."

"Kimberly doesn't need me ruining her night for her . . ."

"You're right, that's K.C.'s job! So what are you waiting for? Get in there and sweep that girl off her feet. Show K.C. just how much he lost when he walked away from Kimberly."

"Jason . . . . ."

"You have baby wipes in your car, right?"

"Of course . . ." Tommy said with a sigh, as he kissed Mariah's head.

"Your eyes are a little puffy . . . . . You should hold one a baby wipe on them for about a minute to get the puffiness to go away, and wipe the tear stains from your face. Then you need to get in there and claim your wife back."

"Jase, come on . . . . . Kimberly really doesn't need me intruding on her big night."

"Really Tommy, she's looking for you."

"Somehow I doubt that . . ."

"Tommy . . . I promised Kimberly I'd track you down. I really don't care what you look like when you go in there, but you had better hurry it up, because Kimberly is waiting. She wants you to be by her side tonight . . . . . . . . . You should have been there hours ago!"

" . . . . . fine . . . . . ." Tommy said, surrendering with a sigh. "But do me a favor . . . . ."

"Anything."

"Get rid of K.C. . . . I really don't care what you do to that jerk, but I don't ever want to see him anywhere near Kimberly, EVER again!"

"You've got a deal." Jason said, holding his hand out, for Tommy to shake.

" . . . . . Thanks Jase."

"Any time Bro. You want me to get those wipes for you."

"I think they're in the back." Tommy said as he slowly got out of the car.

"You want me to take Mariah for a minute?"

"Naw, I've got her."

"I think she's asleep anyway." Jason said handing a wipe to Tommy, watching as he held it over his eyes for a minute, then quickly wiped his face before handing it back to Jason. "You'd better get in there Tommy. Kimberly could really use you right now."

"What are you going to do about the Jerk?"

"You don't need to know. Just consider it taken care of."

"Jason . . . . ." Tommy prompted.

"Never mind. Its nothing that will get anybody in trouble . . . Just don't expect to see K.C. again, anywhere outside of a wooden box."

"You're right. I don't need to know." Tommy said with a light chuckle. "Thanks Bro."

"Anytime. I'll see you inside." Jason said as Tommy hit the lock button on his key chain, and headed toward the party.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I do not know the title or the author of the song from the previous chapter. Many fans refer to the song as "I Believe In You". However; when attempting to find it anywhere, you come up completely empty handed. So for that reason, I tribute the song to be property of Saban Entertainment© 1990-something. =)

Heart And Soul

© Michael Saucedo 2000-something

Michael Saucedo.com


	66. Hart Of Hearts

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, and baby Mariah.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this story to all of the victims of Molestation, all over the world. Its amazing, all the love and support I've been given since posting my own experience. I'll admit, I was really afraid of the reaction I would get. However, I am more than grateful for the one that I got. Thank you soooooooooooo very much for all the endless love and support! This story is for you guys! I would also like to dedicate this story to the ever so beautiful and very talented, Amy Jo Johnson, as well as to Thuy Tran. May she always rest in peace. =)

I also just decided to dedicate each new chapter to some very special people, who have had some kind of impact on me while writing this story. Thank you all for the continuous love and support! I really appreciate it! Thanks soooooooo much for sticking with me through this long process! =) I hope you are all enjoying the journey. Please be sure to R&R, I love hearing all of your thoughts and opinions! =) Thanks again!

~ Dreams of Gold

  
  
  


Hart of Hearts

"Aisha, have you seen my wife?" Tommy asked, walking in the door to the party.

"I haven't in a few minutes, sorry. But they're about to make the big announcement cut the ribbon to open the store. So if I were you, I'd go check somewhere around the podium."

"When are they supposed to do that?"

"Any minute."

"Kimberly has been looking for you all night! Where have you been?!?" Darlene asked, pushing her way through the crowd to Tommy.

"Sorry, it's a really LONG story. Do you know where she is?" Tommy asked in an exhausted voice.

"Up front talking to the backers. You need to get yourself up there."

"Ok, thanks Darlene."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?" Tommy said, turning around, as he stepped past his mother in-law.

"Baby."

"What about her? She's asleep."

"Let me take her. You don't need her up there."

"Its ok, I don't want to wake her up."

"Tommy, give me the baby."

"Ok . . . Just don't give her back to K.C., ok? Find me first."

"I never gave her to K.C. I didn't even know he was here."

"He's not anymore . . . Or at least, if he is, he won't be for very much longer." Tommy said as Darlene took Mariah from him.

"Come here Sweetie. You can sleep on Grandma's shoulder . . . What do you mean by all this K.C. stuff?"

"Long story. Talk to Jason."

"Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Thanks Darlene." Tommy said, then turned and headed toward where the podium was located.

"Tommy, there you are! Where have you been!?!" Kimberly said a minute later, grabbing his arm. "I've been looking for you, for hours!"

"I'm sorry Kim, I should have been here . . . . ." Tommy said as a lady stepped up to them.

"Ms. Hart, we're ready."

"Ok, thanks Tammie." she said with a smile, then turned back to Tommy. "We need to talk."

"I know . . . . . Kim, I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" he said pulling her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Kimberly." Tammie said again.

"Yes, I'm coming . . . . . I love you too Tommy."

"We'll talk later. We need to get your store open first." Kimberly smiled brighter as Tommy leaned down and kissed her passionately, then took her hand as she headed toward the podium.

"Good Evening!" Tammie's voice boomed over the microphone as the music stopped playing and the crowd quieted down. "Good evening! Thank you all for being here tonight! My name is Tammie Proctor, and I am the head of North American sector of BBI International." The crowd applauded politely as Tammie began to speak. "We are all gathered here this fine evening, in celebration of the opening of 'Hart of Hearts, Angel Grove'." More applause was heard, along with loud cheers for the store. "'Hart of Hearts' is owned by one of our top designers, who came to us just last year. Many of you here know this designer very well, as I see you are wearing some of her original designs! Congratulations, you all look great!" Tommy squeezed Kimberly's hand as the crowd applauded for Kimberly. "Every item in this store was designed solely by the designer, directly for the fashion conscious shopper . . . . . This designer is one BBI International is very proud of. She is someone who has worked very hard since she joined our team in Milan last September. Just shortly after moving to Milan, our designer impressed the heck out of us with one fashion show after another, completely knocking all of our socks off! We've sent her all around Europe, and now the United States, and we currently have 9 branch offices fighting over her! But for some odd reason, she has chosen to be part of our Los Angeles team and base herself directly out of her hometown of Angel Grove. So with no further ado, please welcome our ONLY Internationally known Pan Global Gold Medalist and top designer, Kimberly Hart Oliver!" The crowd roared with applause and cheering as Tammie held her arm out for Kimberly, as Tommy escorted her the final few feet to the podium.

"Thank you!" Kimberly said cheerfully as everybody applauded and cheered. "Thank you! I am Kimberly Hart Oliver. Like Tammie, I would like to thank you all for being with us tonight, to celebrate the Grand Opening of my first store, 'Hart of Hearts, Angel Grove'." More applause and cheering came from the audience as Kimberly stood in front of the large crowd, beaming with pride. "Thank you! . . . . . . Thank you! . . . . . . . . . . This store has been a very hard to put together, and I couldn't have done it without all the endless love and support of all my friends and my family. And I especially want to thank my wonderful husband, Tommy Oliver, for encouraging me to become a designer in the first place." The crowd roared with applause and cheering again as Kimberly held her arm out for Tommy. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for all my friends and my great family! It is entirely because of them that I am who I am today! I would also like to thank somebody else, who I hold very close to my heart, for her endless love and all the smiles she always gives me. I'm sure she has no idea what is going on, and she's probably asleep anyway . . . . . But I want to thank my daughter Mariah. She has no idea how much she really means to me! Without her and Tommy by my side, I couldn't have done this . . . . . In fact . . . Where is she? . . . ." Kimberly asked, looking around for who had her daughter. "Oh! Mom! I need to thank you too! I wouldn't be here without you either. You're the one who forced me to send my designs into BBI in the first place." Kimberly said, as Darlene carried Mariah up to the podium.

"Here, I'll take her back . . ." Tommy said softly, carefully lifting Mariah out of Darlene's arms.

"I am really excited to be opening my first store, here in Angel Grove. Everything you see in this store; from the clothing, to the handbags and the jewelry, I have designed myself. While many pieces have come to me while drawing in my spare time, others have been inspired by some very important people, as well as events in my life . . . . . . . . . . . . One of my major lines; actually, its my favorite . . . It is the inspiration of my best friend who I could never live without . . . . . Every piece in the line 'In Memory of Yusuko' was inspired by my best friend Yusuko Tuyen Ha.nh Phu'c Nhu Hu.eˆ Kwan; whom many of you know simply as Trini Kwan, who was killed in a car accident early this year . . . . . . . . . It is thanks to Trini that I am the sane, grounded person, I am today . . . . This store was Trini's dream . . . . . . . When we open the doors tonight, and you all go inside, please take a moment to look at the portraits along the wall surrounding the 'In Memory of Yusuko' line . . . . . . . . . . . Again, I want to thank you all for joining us tonight, and I hope you will enjoy my many clothing lines featured in Hart of Hearts, as well as the great food catered by my absolute favorite chef in the world, Ernie Greene of the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar. Thank you Ernie! I love you! I hope you all enjoy your night, and please, come back to shop and visit often!" Kimberly said, then took a step back as the crowd went wild with cheers and applause. Kimberly smiled brightly as Tommy hugged her tight, then kissed her passionately as cameras flashed all around them.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	67. Congratulations & Celebrations

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, and baby Mariah.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

Author's Note: To any readers/writers who's ideas, names, stuff, etc. I've borrowed/stolen, without permission, I'm sorry, I'll change it if you hate me. ;-) I just loved it so much! Like the whole store concept and the name Hart of Hearts . . . That was not my genius brain power at work there. I actually borrowed that from someone, but I'm sorry I don't remember who you are. I love you though! =D Please don't hate me! LOL And if I've borrowed/stolen your stuff, please let me know, I'd be more than happy to give you full credit for it! =) I've just found so much over the years in other stories, that I've completely loved, so I've tried to use it. So if you hate me for it, I'm very sorry, I'll make all changes necessary to get back in your good graces. =) Just please, let me know. Thanks! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Congratulations & Celebrations

"Ok, are you ready to cut the ribbon Kimberly?" Tammie asked as everyone was lined up for the official ribbon cutting, in front of the store.

"I'm ready! Let's do this!" Kimberly answered, excitedly.

"Ok, on my count." the photographer said, holding up his hand. "One . . . Two . . . Three!" Kimberly excitedly cut the ribbon as the cameras kept flashing, then turned to Tommy, as he once again, kissed his wife. "Ok, happy couple!" the photographer said snapping more pictures as Kimberly turned back to face the crowd. "Mr. Oliver, be proud of your wife!"

"I am proud of my wife! I'm always proud of my wife!" Tommy said laughing.

"Good, good, stay that way!"

"Oh, I will!"

~ ~ ~ 2 Hours Later ~ ~ ~

"Hey Kimberly! I heard you just had a baby!" a lady said, approaching Kimberly as she mingled through her new store.

"Yes, I did."

"Congratulations! How old?"

"3 months. She's here somewhere."

"Oh Wow! You look FABULOUS!!!!!! Congratulations!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you! I'm not back in my old clothes yet, but I'm starting to go back down."

"You're serious? You're skinny as a rail!"

"Baggy clothes!" Kimberly laughed. "They hide the excess weight!"

"No way! You look Awesome! I would never had guessed you were ever pregnant, had you not announced it."

"Well thank you! I appreciate it!" Kimberly said cheerfully, as the lady walked away. "Tommy, how's David?" Kimberly asked, once the lady was gone.

"He's hanging in there." Tommy answered softly. "Not doing too good though. I may go back to the hospital in another couple of hours."

"He's that bad?"

"Yeah . . . . . It's the worst its ever been . . . . ."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there Tommy . . . . . You've been going through so much with your brother and all I've done is be a witch about my stupid store! I'm such an idiot!"

"Kim, stop it. We'll deal with this later. Let's just enjoy our night." Tommy said in a soft, calm voice.

"Tommy, I feel bad."

"I know. So do I. But tonight is about you, and nothing else. So let's just enjoy it. We can deal with us and everything else, tomorrow."

~ ~ ~ 20 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~ 

"Hey Kimberly! Congratulations on your store!"

"Thank you! You know, I don't believe we've met."

"Oh yes, I"m sorry! My name is Amelia Herrington. I"m an old friend of your husband."

"You know Tommy?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Yes. We used to be very close friends when he lived in Chicago."

"Really? What brings you to Angel Grove?"

"Actually, I'm in a business trip. My company sent me to Los Angeles, and I remembered that Tommy had moved somewhere nearby, so I found his parents int eh phonebook, ant they told me I could find him here."

"Oh!"

"Have you seen him? I'd like to say hi, if I could."

"He's around here somewhere. I think he's taking care of our daughter."

"Oh! You have a daughter? Hold old is she?"

"3 months."

"Oh wow! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Kimberly, hi, I'm Nancy Summers from People Magazine. Would you mind an interview?" another lady said, stepping up to Kimberly.

"No, of course not!"

"Excellent!" she said as Amelia stepped away.

"Excuse me, Kimberly, I know a little girl who wants her Mommy." Darlene said, approaching her daughter.

"Ok, thanks Mom. Come here Sweetie." Kimberly said reaching for her daughter.

"How old is your daughter?" Nancy asked.

"She was born April 21st, so she is 12 weeks and 2 days." Kimberly said proudly.

"Oh Wow! And you're already as skinny as a toothpick! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I didn't really gain very much weight with her though."

"How do you say looking so great all the time? I mean you're busy as ever being a brand new mom, and opening a store at the same time!"

"You know? I really have no idea! I do have a lot of help though."

"Is your husband supportive of all this?"

"He is very supportive! Having this store was actually his idea. He helps out a lot with everything! He's constantly by my side, helping with anything I need, or just taking the baby for a couple of hours, so I can get some work done."

"He sounds like a pretty good Dad."

"He's an Awesome Dad! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!"

"So, tell me Kimberly, how long have you been married?"

"It'll be 7 months, tomorrow."

"Oh wow! You're a newlywed! That is so exciting! Congratulations! You sure are a busy person! How in the world do you do it all?"

"You know, I ask myself that every day! Its funny, in the last year, I've moved between three countries, started designing clothes, gotten married, moved to a new house, my best friend passed away, I had a baby, my husband quit his racing career to spend more time with our family and at his martial arts school, and now I have my own business!"

"Oh Geez! You really have been busy!"

"Yeah," Kimberly laughed. "Its been nuts! But between my husband and sister in-law who lives with us, and then all our friends and family who live close by, we've had tons of help! And my brother in-law helps out when he can too."

"Its great having a lot of friends, isn't it?"

"Its wonderful!"

"How long have you been designing clothes?"

"Professionally? Just since October. But I've been sketching them in my spare time, for a few years now."

"What made you go professional?"

"That's funny actually, my mom made me send in some of my designs a couple years ago, while I was living with her in Paris. We figured nothing would ever come of it, so I humored my mother by sending in the designs. But then I got asked to move to Milan, so I packed up and left!"

"How many times have you moved over the last year?"

"Um . . . . . Well, I moved from Miami to Paris, to Angel Grove, to Milan, back to Angel Grove, then to a new house in Angel Grove, so 6 times over the last about 2 years."

"That is a lot of moving!"

"Yes it is!" Kimberly laughed again. "But we're all settled into our house, so I can't speak for my husband, but I'm really not planning on moving again, anytime soon."

"You said that your husband quit his racing career . . ." Nancy prompted.

"Yes he did. Tommy has been racing for the Angel Grove Angels since he graduated from high school."

"Why did he quit?"

"Its actually been a long time in coming. Tommy has had a few accidents, which were actually really bad, but he's been extremely lucky. He just decided that with a new baby, he would rather focus on our family and his martial arts school, rather than risk his life racing. He couldn't stand the thought of us being without him, if something should happen."

"What a sweet guy! You are really lucky! There aren't many men like that out there."

"No there aren't. I can only name about 5."

"There are that many?"

"I have a few friends . . ." Kimberly laughed.

"Can I have their numbers?"

"Sure!"

"So you married former stockcar racer, Tommy Oliver. How did you two meet?"

"We actually went to high school together."

"Did you guys date back then? Or did you just meet up later?"

"We dated for a couple years, then broke up for a few years, then ended up back together while I was living in Paris last year."

"Was he your first love?"

"First and only!" Kimberly answered cheerfully.

"How Sweet! You guys have still got it, all these years later!"

"Yeah, we try to." she said blushing. "Tommy is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And I'm sure he feels the exact same about you."

"I would hope so!" Kimberly laughed.

"So, tell me how you went from being a gymnast, to a fashion designer?"

"I don't know really. So much has happened to me over the last few years! One minute I'm standing on a platform, with a gold medal around my neck, and then the next, I'm on a plane home because one of my friends is in the hospital. My priorities have just changed. Going to the Olympics used to be my dream. But then I won the Pan Globals, and just realized that, that was enough for me. I didn't need to keep winning, to know that I was good enough. And right now, if it came down to my family, or this store, I would sell the store."

"Did you dream of being a top designer?"

"A little bit, when I was a teenager. But it was mostly when I got frustrated with all the clothes at the mall. But these last few years, all I've dreamed about, is moving back home to Angel Grove, and having a family."

"So this is your dream life, right here. Just being a Mom."

"Yes it is!" Kimberly beamed. "I love being a Mom! Mariah has been such a blessing in my life! I love just having her around!"

"Well our daughter is just adorable!" Nancy said, admiring the baby in Kimberly's arms.

"Thank you!" Tommy said proudly as he stepped up next to his wire, and slid his arm around her.

"And you must be Tommy! Hi, I'm Nancy Summers, from People Magazine."

"Oh hi! Its nice to meet you!" Tommy said, shaking her hand.

"You must be very proud of your wife!"

"More than she knows!"

"Kimberly tells me you work at a martial arts school."

"Yes, I own my own martial arts school."

"Wow, that is incredible! Most families only own one business. Especially young ones, such as yourselves."

"We have been very fortunate." Tommy answered politely. "I've been teaching martial arts since high school, saving up to buy my own school one day. And I was lucky enough to race for my uncle when I was 18, so I earned more than enough money to open my own dojo, as well as buy a house."

"That is great! When did you open your martial arts school?"

"About 2 years ago."

"Excellent! It must be great owning a home, as well as two successful businesses."

"It is! We actually own two homes though. We're renting out the condo we used to live in, until my sister is old enough to have it herself."

"Oh Wow! That's great! How old is your sister?"

"She's 15."

"Very cool! And Kimberly mentioned you have a brother?"

"Yes. He's two years older than I am."

"Oh, excellent! Is he here tonight? I would love to interview him as well."

"David is actually in the hospital, fighting for his life. He's had Leukemia for years, and just had a relapse the other day. But Kimberly's brother is here somewhere, if you would like to talk to him. In fact . . . Kenny!" Tommy called, seeing Kenneth Hart a few feet away, waving him over. "Hey Kenny, this is Nancy Summers, from People Magazine."

"Hi Nancy, its nice to meet you. I'm Kenneth Hart." he said shaking her hand.

"Hi Kenneth! It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be very proud of your sister!"

"Proud of her? For what?!?" Kenny joked. "No, I am very proud of Kimberly! She has done so much, at such a young age! But then again, she has always been the motivated person in the family. We always knew that he would get everything she ever wanted."

"Did you think she would end up in fashion, or did you see your sister remaining a gymnast?"

"Ummm . . . . . I'm not sure actually! Kimberly has always been very fashion conscious. She is a total mall rat! Although, at the same time, she has always been an excellent gymnast! But she never really liked having a coach telling her what to do. Kimberly is just more independent than anything else. She likes to take things as they come, more than to schedule her life away. Heck, she put a whole wedding together in just a few weeks, with no one knowing, except the parents! Everybody just thought we were going to have a huge family Christmas! But that is the kind of person my sister is! She is very spontaneous and out going, and when things come up, she jumps on them! Kimberly loves a good challenge!"

"Kimberly, how in the world did you put together a wedding, without anybody knowing?!?" Nancy asked.

"I have no idea! I just knew what I wanted, and went for it! My parents have always been very supportive of me, and my mom loves a good surprise! So then there's Tommy's mom, who is very spontaneous! Things just worked out for me, and I got the wedding of my dreams, without even having to tell anybody about it! It was great!"

"How did you manage to get your husband there though?"

"Actually, I told him about it, about a week ahead of time. I figured it was only fair. And I was really lucky because all of my bridesmaids are about the same size, so I told them about it a few days before, just so we had enough time to alter their dresses."

"Did you design everything for the wedding yourself?"

"My bridesmaids dresses, yes I did. But my dress I had a little help on. Luckily, working for BBI comes in handy, and they were more than willing to help me put my wedding together. I designed the basic dress I wanted, then two of our office design teams got together and added to my original sketch, then surprised me by having it made and then showing up at my house with not only the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen, but also a seamstress to make any final alterations. It was just a total dream come true! I could not have even planned a better wedding, if I had taken 5 years to do it!"

"That sounds absolutely Amazing!"

"Oh, it was!" Tommy agreed.

"See, that is the kind of person my sister is. She's always the overachiever!" Kenny said proudly.

"Kenny, there you are!" Darlene said joining the group.

"Mom, this is Nancy Summers, from People Magazine. Nancy, this is my Mom, Darlene Dumás." Kimberly said, introducing the women."

"Hi Darlene! You must be very proud of your daughter!"

"I am! Kimberly has done very well for herself!"

"Kimberly mentioned that you encouraged her to submit her designs."

"More like forced her!" Darlene laughed. "Yes, Kimberly was staying with me in Paris, where my husband owns an art gallery. Kimberly has always been very artistic, so my husband Tomás decided to feather her in the gallery. So since her paintings were all done in fun, I started finding all these drawings of clothes around the house, and Tomás and I decided that Kimberly should submit them to a fashion design company, thinking that even if nothing ever came of it, she could still paint for the gallery. But then Kimberly got an offer from BBI, and off she wen to Milan!"

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Nancy commented.

"Kimberly's entire life is a fairy tale." Kenny agreed. "She has always gotten exactly what she wanted, even if it didn't start out that way."

"Kimberly has always been very out going. She knows what she wants, and she goes for it!" Darlene added. "There is nothing that could ever stand in my daughter's way!"

"Well thank you all for being so patient and speaking with me. Kimberly, I will give you a call with any other questions I might have for you. Thank you so much for the interview, and Congratulations on everything! It was great to meet all of you!" Nancy told them.

"Thank you for coming!" Kimberly told her, then watched as Nancy walked away.

"Kenny, your father is looking for you." Darlene told him.

"Oh! Ok, I'll go find him." he said, then walked away.

"Kimberly, Honey, why don't I take Mariah home. She is sound asleep." Darlene offered.

"That's ok Mom, she's fine here. I like having her near by. But thanks for the offer. I'll probably just have AnneMarie take her to my office when she gets bored."

"Kimberly, don't be ridiculous. Let me take her home."

"Really Mom, I want her here. But thank you for the offer. I want you here too. I want our family to be together tonight."

"Ok. I just thought I would offer. I guess I just figured you wouldn't want to carry around a sleeping baby all night."

"Actually, I love it when she's sleeping! She's a perfect Angel!"

"Ok. Well, its your party!"

"Try to relax Mom. It's a party! Stop worrying about me so much. I have everything under control!" Kimberly told her. "Speaking of which . . . Jason!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's K.C.?" Kimberly asked, grabbing his arm.

"He had to leave."

"Oh! Did he at least say why?"

"Apparently something came up, and he had to leave town immediately."

"That sucks! He didn't even say goodbye!"

"Not like he did last time either." Tommy commented. Kimberly shot him a nasty look, then turned back to Jason.

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"Sorry Kim. He just had to leave."

"Ok . . . . . Thanks Jase." she said flatly.

"Kim . . . . ." Tommy started, as Jason walked away.

"I don't want to talk about this with you." she said sternly. "You wouldn't understand it anyway!"

"I'm sorry Honey. I love you! And you know that I would never walk away, without saying goodbye." Tommy said softly, gently lifting her chin, until her eyes met his. "I'm sorry for what he did to you . . . But its over now, and you know how much I love you. So try to be happy, ok/'

"I am happy Tommy! I'm just upset because once again, he left without saying goodbye."

"Honey, I am so sorry! Why don't you let me make it up to you, ok?"

"You already have Tommy." Kimberly said, a sad expression on her face. "You never left without saying goodbye . . ." Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms and hugged her as tight as he could, without squishing Mariah.

"I love you so much Honey! I am so sorry he hurt you!"

"Its not your fault." Kimberly said, slightly pulling away. He's a coward. I shouldn't have expected him to have changed."

~ ~ ~ Later That Night ~ ~ ~

Tommy helped put Mariah to bed, then went downstairs to say goodnight o AnneMarie, before heading upstairs to bed himself. When he finally reached his room, he found Kimberly kicking off her shoes as she moved toward the mirror in the bathroom, to take her hair down, and get ready for bed.

"Need some help?" Tommy asked, moving toward his wife, as she fiddled with the clasp on her necklace. Kimberly gave Tommy a gentle smile as he removed the necklace, carefully placing it on the counter in front of them.

"Thanks." she said softly, then reacher for her earrings, as Tommy gently began to massage her shoulders. Kimberly set her earrings on the counter, then reached for Tommy's hands, as she started at their reflection on the mirror. " . . . . .Thanks for tonight . . . . ." Kimberly finally said, after a long silence.

"Mmm hmmm." Tommy agreed with an understanding smile. "Anything for the woman I love." There was another long silence as Tommy wrapped his arms around his wife, still standing in front of the mirror.

" . . . . . Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly finally started.

"Yeah . . ."

"I'm sorry about this week . . . . . I should have been a little more understanding."

"Don't worry about it. Its over now . . . . ." Tommy said, as Kimberly slowly turned to face him.

"How's David?"

"Not very good . . . . ."Tommy admitted softly, his voice distant.

"I am so sorry Honey! I should have been there . . . . ."

"No . . . . . There's nothing you could have done."

"Yes there is. I could have been a better, more understanding wife."

"Kimberly, don't' say that . . . . . You're a great wife!"

"I could be better though."

"No . . . . . Kim . . . . You're perfect. And I wouldn't trade you for the world!"

"I know you were pretty upset with me this week though. I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Kimberly, I'm not going to lie to you . . . . . I was pretty upset when K.C. showed up . . ."

" . . . Tommy . . . . . I am so sorry!"

"Its ok . . . . . Just the one thing that really bothered me, was tonight, when I walked in the door to the party, and I saw K.C. holding Mariah . . . . . I love you so much! And if you were to leave me for him, I would be completely devastated! But I would eventually be able to survive . . . But Kimberly . . . . . I would go crazy if he took my daughter away from me!"

"Tommy, I am so sorry!!!" Kimberly said turning to face him. "Mariah was just fussing, and I was busy with interviews, and he just offered to take her, because you were no where to be found . . . I am so sorry! I would ave never let him take Mariah, had I known how much it would hurt you!"

"Its fine now . . . I was angry and planning to just leave, so I wouldn't cause a scene, but then Jason showed up and decided to fix things, starting by taking Mariah, and bringing her to me."

"Jason got rid of K.C., didn't he? That's why he left without saying goodbye . . ." Kimberly started.

"I don't know Kim . . . . . I know Jason was planning on getting K.C. out of there. But I don't know anything more than that . . ." Tommy said, seeing the hurt expression on Kimberly's face. "Kim, I'm sorry . . I didn't know his leaving would hurt you. I never would have let Jason get rid of K.C., if I had. I am so sorry Honey! You know I love you, and that I never would do anything to hut you." Kimberly slowly nodded as her face softened.

"I just want to go sleep, and forget that this whole week ever happened. I hate fighting with you . . ." she said with a sigh.

"I hate fighting with you too Kim . . . I am so sorry I hurt you!"

"I'm sorry I hurt you too Tommy. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you . . . I love you so much!"

"I love you too Sweetie!" Tommy said, wrapping his wife in a tight hug. "More than you know!"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	68. Urgencies

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)  


******************************************************************************  


Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter, as well as the next few, to my Grandmother whom I lost to Alzheimers on December 6, 2003. I actually wrote these the other day when I was having a really bad day, but didn't understand why until just before going to bed, when I looked at the calendar. It was also the same day I ran into my grandmother's friends at the grocery store. Its amazing how depressed you can get completely by accident. But anyway, to my Grandma Ruth . . . These last 4 months have been very hard without you, but I know that you are watching over all of us; helping us to heal and to move forward. Thank you for all the years of endless love and support you have given our family. We all love & miss you more than you know!

For more information on the horrific disease known as Alzheimers, please visit alz.org  
  
  


Urgencies  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ 6 Months Later ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  


"Hello?" AnneMarie said, answering the ringing phone.  
  


"Yes, if your Dad home?"  
  


"You men my brother? I'm sorry, he's not. Can I take a message?"  
  


"Do you know where I can reach him? It is very urgent!" the voice on the end of the line said.  
  


"Tommy is at work."  
  


"Do you have a number that I can reach him at?"  
  


"He works at the Red Dragon School of Martial Arts. Do you need the number?"  
  


"Yes please."  
  


"Ok, its 555-1024."  
  


"Same area code?"  
  


"Same area code." AnneMarie answered.  
  


"Thank you!" the voice said, then hung up.  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ 30 Seconds Later ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  


"Red Dragon Martial Arts, Jason speaking!"  
  


"Is Thomas Oliver is please?"  
  


"He's teaching a class, may I give him a message?"  
  


"Is there any way I can speak with him? It is very urgent."  
  


"May I ask what it is regarding?"  
  


"It is regarding his wife."  
  


"Is Kimberly ok?"  
  


"I need to speak with Mr. Oliver, please?"  
  


"Let me see if I can get him." Jason said placing the call on hold, as he headed toward Tommy's class. "Tommy, there's some guy on the phone for you. He says its urgent, regarding Kimberly."  
  


"Do you know what its about?"  
  


"Nope, he just keeps asking for you."  
  


"Ok, I guess I'll take it then." Tommy said reaching for the phone. "Tommy Oliver!"  
  


"Mr. Oliver, this is Sergeant Michaels of the Santa Monica Police Department. I'm calling regarding your wife, Kimberly."  
  


"Is she ok? Is she in trouble?"  
  


"Mr. Oliver, your wife was just involved in a bad automobile accident. She is on her way to the hospital as we speak."  
  


"I'm on my way! What hospital?"  
  


"Santa Monica General."  
  


"I'll be right there." Tommy answered, hanging up and practically throwing the phone at Jason, as he ran out.  
  


"Where are you going?" Jason asked, hurrying after his friend.  
  


"Kim was in an accident." Tommy called behind him, as the door to the dojo closed behind him.  
  


"Keys!" Jason said, tossing Tommy's keys at him, as he came back in a second later.  
  


"Thanks." Tommy said grabbing his keys from Jason, then running back out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	69. I Need

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter, as well as the next few, to my Grandmother whom I lost to Alzheimers on December 6, 2003. I actually wrote these the other day when I was having a really bad day, but didn't understand why until just before going to bed, when I looked at the calendar. It was also the same day I ran into my grandmother's friends at the grocery store. Its amazing how depressed you can get completely by accident. But anyway, to my Grandma Ruth . . . These last 4 months have been very hard without you, but I know that you are watching over all of us; helping us to heal and to move forward. Thank you for all the years of endless love and support you have given our family. We all love & miss you more than you know!

For more information on the horrific disease known as Alzheimers, please visit alz.org

  
  
  


I Need

~ ~ ~ 30 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~

"Oliver Residence!"

"Mom! I need you to go to my house and get the girls." Tommy said in a panicked voice.

"Tommy, what's going on?"

"I'm on my way to Santa Monica. Kimberly was in a bad accident."

"Oh my gosh! Is she ok?"

"I don't know. But AnneMarie is at home with Mariah. I really don't want to upset them, so will you please take time to your house, and not tell them what's going on? Just tell AnneMarie I had to meet Kimberly in Santa Monica, and I'll explain later."

"Ok. I'll take care of it. Where are you right now?"

"About half way there, I'm driving as fast as I can, but I"m stuck in traffic. I think there's an accident or something up ahead."

"Are you on the 5 freeway?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's definitely an accident up ahead of you. But I'm not sure where. Let me find out, and I'll call you back."

"Thanks Mom." Tommy said, then hung up.

~ ~ ~ 5 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~

"Tommy, what exit are you near?"

"Actually, I'm coming up on the accident right now . . . . . . . . . . OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! I GOTTA GO!!!!!!!!!" Tommy said dropping the phone, and quickly pulling behind a police car.

"Sir, you can't stop here." an officer said as Tommy began to get out of his car.

"That is my wife's car!" Tommy said, trying to keep his voice steady, seeing the crushed Mercedes a couple of yards ahead of him.

"What is your name sir?" the officer asked.

"Thomas Oliver. My wife is Kimberly Anne Hart Oliver. I got a call saying she was on her way to the hospital, about 40 minutes ago. Can I see her car, please?"

"Mr. Oliver, I don't think . . ."

"Please!" Tommy said strongly. "I need to see her car!"

"Ok . . . . ." the officer said backing down. "Your wife was just flown to the hospital by Mercy Air. Would you like a police escort?"

"If it gets me there faster than a race car driver, sure."

"Do you race?"

"I used to. I quit about 9 months ago."

"The Angels, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wish we had met under better circumstances. I'm a fan."

"Thanks." Tommy said, forcing a half smile.

"Mr. Oliver, I'll warn you. Your wife's car is mangled pretty badly. There is a lot of blood."

"Oh my gosh . . . ok . . ." Tommy said taking a deep breath. "She's alive though, right?"

"As far as I know, yes she is."

"Ok good. That's all I care about." Tommy said as they approached Kimberly's car. "Oh my gosh!" Tommy said covering his mouth with his hand, as he stood there in shock.

"I am very sorry Mr. Oliver." the officer said as he stood with Tommy.

" . . . . .That . . . . . that's her purse . . . . . Can I take it?"

"I will go check with my Sargent. Can I get you anything?"

"No . . . Just her purse and that police escort."

"Sure. Looks like the tow truck is here . . ." the officer said softly, then walked away.

"Gosh, Kim . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said softly to himself, as he looked at the car. There was glass everywhere around him. All of the windows had shattered and both of Kimberly's air bags had deployed. Tommy could see blood on the leather seats, as well as the carpeting. The driver's side door had been pried open, and the seatbelt cut. Tommy looked back at the surrounding cars. There was a large truck behind Kimberly's Mercedes, with a very crushed front end, then another in front, with a crushed back. " . . . . . . . . She got hit from behind, didn't she?" Tommy said, more than asked, as another officer approached him.

"Yes she did . . . I'm very sorry. Officer Ramos said you asked for your wife's purse . . ."

"Yes . . ." Tommy answered softly.

"I just need to see your ID, please."

"Its in my car . . .Can I just give you the number?"

"I'm sorry, I need a photo ID."

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy said with a sigh, as he took one final look at Kimberly's car, before turning and heading back to his own. "Here you go." Tommy said pulling his drivers license out of his wallet, and handing it to the officer.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver. Here you go." he said handing Tommy Kimberly's purse. "I am very sorry about your wife."

"Thank you . . .:"

"Let me make sure your escort is ready . . . Is there anywhere special you would like your wife's car towed?"

"I don't really care right now . . . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Ok . . . I'm going to go check on that escort then." the officer said, then walked away as a tow truck pulled up behind Tommy.

2 minutes later, with the help of a the police and firemen, Tommy was out of the traffic, and on his way to the hospital.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	70. Questions

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter, as well as the next few, to my Grandmother whom I lost to Alzheimers on December 6, 2003. I actually wrote these the other day when I was having a really bad day, but didn't understand why until just before going to bed, when I looked at the calendar. It was also the same day I ran into my grandmother's friends at the grocery store. Its amazing how depressed you can get completely by accident. But anyway, to my Grandma Ruth . . . These last 4 months have been very hard without you, but I know that you are watching over all of us; helping us to heal and to move forward. Thank you for all the years of endless love and support you have given our family. We all love & miss you more than you know!

For more information on the horrific disease known as Alzheimers, please visit alz.org

  
  
  


Questions

~ ~ ~ 20 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~ 

"Hi, my name is Thomas Oliver, my wife Kimberly Anne Hart Oliver was just flown in here. I need to see her please." Tommy said to a nurse at the check in desk of the Santa Monica General Hospital.

"Let me check for her room." the nurse answered calmly, punching a few buttons on the computer. "I'm sorry Mr. Oliver, your wife is in surgery. I do need some paperwork filled out however, so if you wold like to take a seat, I will let the doctors know that you are here."

"I need to see my wife." Tommy said desperately. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, she's in surgery. The best I can do, is let the doctors know that you are here."

"Fine . . . . ." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Here you go Mr. Oliver. Please fill out this paper work, then bring it right back to me when you are finished." Tommy took the clipboard full of paperwork and a pen from the nurse, then found a spot to sit in the large waiting room, while he filled it out.

~ ~ ~ 2 Hours Later ~ ~ ~

"Hello?" Tommy sighed, answering his ringing phone.

"Tommy, its AnneMarie. Nana said you had to meet Kimberly in Santa Monica. When are you guys going to be home?"

"I'm not sure." Tommy said softly. "Is Mom there?"

"She's rocking Mariah." She's really fussy."

"Did you grab her bottle?"

"She won't take it. I think she wants Kimberly."

"I'm sorry AnneMarie, its going to be a while. Did you guys grab some clothes and your school stuff from the house?"

"Yeah. Nana said you probably won't be back tonight."

"She's right . . ."

"Will you be back in the morning? I have a dance show tomorrow, after school."

"I don't know AnneMarie . . . . . Let me talk to my Mom and try to figure out what's going on, and I'll let you know, ok?"

"Ok . . . . ." AnneMarie said with a sigh. "Can I say hi to Kim though?"

"She isn't with me right now."

"Where are you?"

"Can I talk to my Mom please?"

"Fine . . . Nana, its Tommy." AnneMarie said carrying the phone into the livingroom.

"Hi Sweetie." Christine answered.

"Mom, she's been in surgery for over 2 hours . . . . ." Tommy complained.

"I'm sorry Honey, I wish there was something I could do."

"They aren't telling me anything."

"Sounds like it." Christine commented, trying to not let AnneMarie know that she knew what was going on.

"AnneMarie is standing right there, isn't she?"

"Yep!"

"Figures . . . I trained her well . . . . ." Tommy sighted. "Mom, I wish you were here, you know how to get answers."

"I can be."

"I think I need you . . . . ."

"Ok Sweetie. No problem. I'll get the girls to bed. I have to run out at 8 though, I promised a friend I'd drop by for a while."

"Will you bring me some clothes and stuff?"

"Anything you need."

"Thanks Mom. I love you! Give Mariah a hug and kiss for us."

"I will Sweetie. I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"Santa Monica General Hospital."

"No problem!"

"I love you Mom! Thank you!"

"Anytime Sweetie. Bye." Christine said, then hung up.

"When are they coming home?" AnneMarie asked.

"I don't know. Tommy will call though . . . Are you hungry? Let's go put Mariah down, and get some dinner, then you can get a jump on your homework."

"Its already done."

"Oh good! Then you can watch TV with Pappi, while I run out to my friend's."

"Can I go with you?"

"You know, I wold let you, but this time, I think its better if you stayed to help with Mariah. But you and I will do something later this week, ok?"

"Sure . . . . ." AnneMarie sighed as Christine got up from the recliner.

"Let's go get Mariah to bed, so we can get some dinner."

  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	71. Waiting & Waiting

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter, as well as the next few, to my Grandmother whom I lost to Alzheimers on December 6, 2003. I actually wrote these the other day when I was having a really bad day, but didn't understand why until just before going to bed, when I looked at the calendar. It was also the same day I ran into my grandmother's friends at the grocery store. Its amazing how depressed you can get completely by accident. But anyway, to my Grandma Ruth . . . These last 4 months have been very hard without you, but I know that you are watching over all of us; helping us to heal and to move forward. Thank you for all the years of endless love and support you have given our family. We all love & miss you more than you know!

For more information on the horrific disease known as Alzheimers, please visit alz.org

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Author's Note: After spending HOURS in the hospital with my grandmother, several times in the few short weeks before she died, I can honestly tell you how much stress runs through your body as you scared and very anxiously sit, waiting for any news. And let me tell you, while you're stuck sitting there, you sure as hell don't feel like eating! Anyway, my advice? . . . . . Its something my uncle (on the opposite side of the family) told me just a few weeks before my grandma passed away. It is something that he learned the hard way after my other grandma passed away when I was just a little kid. This is something that I am VERY glad I listened to, and I hope that you can all take to heart too . . . . .

Cherish your family while you still can, because one day they won't be here anymore, and you will spend your entire life wishing that you could just have one more day. I am very glad I listened to my uncle and spent the time with my grandmother while I still could. I only wish that I had done more . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

These next few chapters are also dedicated to my bestest friend in the entire universe, who has been there for me through everything, from day one. You know who you are. Thank you for always letting me be my witchy self and running up a MASSIVE phone bill through all those late night talks. Thanks also for always smothering me with chocolate. Somehow you always manage to mail it, so it arrives just when I'm really depressed. (If I didn't know better, I would think you plan these things!) LOL Anyway, thank you for always being the bestest, most amazing friend and "sister" I could ever ask for. I don't have any idea what I would do without you! (Its your fault this stupid story is here anyway, ya big Butt Head! ;-) Tehehe!) I love you! =)

  
  
  
  


WARNING!!!!!

  
  
  
  


IF YOU AREN'T CRYING ALREADY, I CAN JUST ABOUT GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL BE VERY SOON. SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND IMMEDIATELY RUN FOR TISSUES! YOU WILL BE NEEDING THEM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Waiting & Waiting

  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ 2 Hours Later ~ ~ ~

Christine walked into the hospital emergency room to see her son sitting in one of the chairs, his face buried in his hands. She sighed and headed toward the check in desk.

"Hi, my name is Christine Oliver. I'm a nurse over at Angel Grove Memorial, and I need to check on a patient please."

"What is the patient's name?"

"Kimberly Oliver."

"May I see your ID please? I can't disclose any information without it."

"Sure." Christine answered, reaching into her purse for her hospital identification tag. "Here you go. I work mostly pediatrics, if you would like to call for further verification."

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver. What did you say the patient's name was?"

"The last name is Oliver, first name Kimberly."

"Is she your daughter?"

"Daughter in-law, yes. Can you tell me her status?"

"It looks like Mrs. Oliver is still in surgery."

"Is there any way that you can go check her chart for me? I would appreciate all the information I can get."

"Sure. I know her husband is here somewhere . . ."

"Yes, I saw him when I came in."

"I will go see if I can get some information for you."

"Thank you!" Christine said as the nurse got up and headed away.

"Mom . . . . ." Tommy said a minute later, as Christine sat down next to her son, giving him a hug.

"I've already requested information, and it is on its way. The nurse told me that Kimberly is still in surgery."

"Mom, she's been in surgery for over 4 hours!"

"I know Honey . . . You know what, let me see if I can get myself back to the surgical room. Mercy Hospital usually lets me, and so do a few others. I think the Chief of Staff here is an old friend of mine anyway."

"Nurse Oliver?" the previous nurse said approaching the duo.

"Yes." Christine answered, standing up and taking a few steps away from her son.

"I've managed to borrow your daughter's medical chart for a few moments. Doctor Fowsler said you are an old friend."

"Oh! I wasn't sure he was still here!"

"He's in the surgery. I told him she is your daughter, and he offered to have you survey."

"Oh! Ok, just give me a minute to look over Kimberly's record."

"It looks like her seatbelt saved her life . . ." the nurse said softly.

"You're right . . . . . You know, would it be ok for my son to wait in the staff lounge while I'm away? He's been through an awful lot, and I know your lounge is a lot more comfortable than this busy waiting room."

"I don't think that would be too much of a problem. I will escort him there myself."

"Thank you so much Nurse . . ."

"Houser. Jodine Houser."

"Thank you Jodine. You have been very helpful tonight."

"Thank you, I try to be. I can not even begin to imagine what your son must be going through; this is one of the worst accidents I have ever seen."

"It sure looks that way, doesn't it?" Christine said, still studying Kimberly's chart.

"Mom?" Tommy said as he started to get up.

"Sweetie, Nurse Houser is going to take you back to the staff lounge. I want you to try to relax. I am going to go survey the rest of Kimberly's surgery."

"How is she?" he asked, his voice desperate.

"Tommy . . . . . I love you . . . . And I would never dream of doing anything to upset you . . . . ." Christine started, as she closed the chart.

"Mom . . . . ." Tommy pried.

"I really don't know Sweetie . . . I'm sorry, there isn't much here . . . . . But Kimberly is very lucky. Her seatbelt probably saved her life . . . . ."

"She's a fighter Mom . . . . ."

"I know . . . . . Honey, I'm going to go survey, but you call me if you need me. Even if its just for a hug."

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy said softly.

"And don't give any one a hard time. You don't need us getting kicked out of here."

"Mom . . . . ." Tommy sighed.

"Tommy, you're scared and upset. I know how you get . . ."

"Ok . . . . ." he consented in a soft voice.

"I love you baby!" Christine said hugging her son. "I'll come get you, just as soon as I have any news."

"Thanks Mom. I love you too."

"Mrs. Oliver, I'll show you back." Nurse Houser said as Tommy sat back down in his chair.

"Thank you . . ."

~ ~ ~ 5 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~ 

"Mr. Oliver? I'll show you to the staff lounge." Nurse House said, stepping in front of Tommy. "Mr. Oliver?" she said again when he didn't respond, reaching a hand out to touch him.

"Oh!" Tommy jumped, knocking her hand away. "Oh, I'm sorry . . . . ." he said softly.

"Your Mom asked me to show you to the staff lounge. She thought you might be more comfortable there . . ."

"Thanks . . ." Tommy mumbled, as he got up to follow the nurse.

"How long have you been married?" the nurse asked as they walked in silence.

"13 months . . . . ." Tommy answered softly.

"Congratulations! How do you like it?"

"She's my best friend . . . . . I can't lose her . . . . . Our daughter can't lose her . . . . ."

"How old is your daughter?" she asked, trying to keep Tommy's mind away from the surgery.

"She's 9 months . . ."

"Wow! That is very exciting! My baby is just 6 months old. He's so amazing! I bet you love having a little girl! They're so much fun!"

"She's wonderful." Tommy said softly. "There's nothing I love more."

"Is she walking yet?"

"She's getting there. She can pull herself up, and hold onto the furniture . . ."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah . . . . ." Tommy sighed, reaching for his wallet. Tommy slowly pulled out their family Christmas photo, and handed it to the nurse.

"She's beautiful! She looks like you."

"She looks like her Mom . . . . ."

"Your wife is gorgeous!"

"Thank you."

"Is that your niece? I would guess another daughter, but you look a little young . . . . ." the nurse said, pointing to where AnneMarie stood in the picture.

"That's my sister. She lives with us."

"She's beautiful too!"

"Yes she is."

"You have a very beautiful family! Congratulations!" she said handing the picture back.

"Thank you." Tommy answered, as they stopped in front of a large door.

"This is the staff lounge. Make yourself at home. If you need anything, pres *542# on the phone on the wall, and ask for Nurse Houser."

"Thank you . . ." Tommy answered flatly as the nurse held the door open for him to enter, before turning and going back to her job. Tommy slowly made his way through the lounge to a seat that looked comfortable at a booth on one of the walls. He sat down as the realization of what was going on began to seep in, with tears slowly beginning a trail down his face.

I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'Cos I've been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Angels"

© Jessica Simpson

In This Skin 2003


	72. Shedding Tears

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter, as well as the next few, to my Grandmother whom I lost to Alzheimers on December 6, 2003. I actually wrote these the other day when I was having a really bad day, but didn't understand why until just before going to bed, when I looked at the calendar. It was also the same day I ran into my grandmother's friends at the grocery store. Its amazing how depressed you can get completely by accident. But anyway, to my Grandma Ruth . . . These last 4 months have been very hard without you, but I know that you are watching over all of us; helping us to heal and to move forward. Thank you for all the years of endless love and support you have given our family. We all love & miss you more than you know!

For more information on the horrific disease known as Alzheimers, please visit alz.org

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Author's Note: After spending HOURS in the hospital with my grandmother, several times in the few short weeks before she died, I can honestly tell you how much stress runs through your body as you scared and very anxiously sit, waiting for any news. And let me tell you, while you're stuck sitting there, you sure as hell don't feel like eating! Anyway, my advice? . . . . . Its something my uncle (on the opposite side of the family) told me just a few weeks before my grandma passed away. It is something that he learned the hard way after my other grandma passed away when I was just a little kid. This is something that I am VERY glad I listened to, and I hope that you can all take to heart too . . . . .

Cherish your family while you still can, because one day they won't be here anymore, and you will spend your entire life wishing that you could just have one more day. I am very glad I listened to my uncle and spent the time with my grandmother while I still could. I only wish that I had done more . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

These next few chapters are also dedicated to my bestest friend in the entire universe, who has been there for me through everything, from day one. You know who you are. Thank you for always letting me be my witchy self and running up a MASSIVE phone bill through all those late night talks. Thanks also for always smothering me with chocolate. Somehow you always manage to mail it, so it arrives just when I'm really depressed. (If I didn't know better, I would think you plan these things!) LOL Anyway, thank you for always being the bestest, most amazing friend and "sister" I could ever ask for. I don't have any idea what I would do without you! (Its your fault this stupid story is here anyway, ya big Butt Head! ;-) Tehehe!) I love you! =)

  
  
  
  


WARNING!!!!!

  
  
  
  


IF YOU AREN'T CRYING ALREADY, I CAN JUST ABOUT GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL BE VERY SOON. SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND IMMEDIATELY RUN FOR TISSUES! YOU WILL BE NEEDING THEM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

  


Shedding Tears

  
  


"Tommy? . . . . ." Christine said softly as she walked into the lounge an hour and a half later, dressed in blue scrubs, with her shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Sweetie? Are you ok?"

"Mom . . . . ." Tommy said turning to her, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Honey?" Christine said sitting down next to her son, wrapping him in her arms as the tears began to flow. "Sweetie, I am so sorry!" Tommy just clung to his Mom, sobbing into her shoulder as all the wain washed over him. Christine gently stroked her son's head as she held him. "It's ok Sweetie, let it all out . . ." Tommy cried for 15 minutes, just allowing his mother to hold him for the first time in many, many years.

When the tears finally subsided, Tommy slowly pulled away from his mom enough to see her face. She gave him a half smile as Tommy silently wiped at his face. " . . . . .How . . . . .How is she? . . . . . ." He finally asked.

"Honey . . . . . . . . ." Christine started, not exactly knowing how to tell her son the news.

" . . . . . . . . . I feel . . . . . . . . . . . Like I'm losing her . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said softly, as another tear rolled down his face.

" . . . . . Sweetie . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . Please Mom . . . . . . . Please tel me she's ok . . . . . . . . . . . I can't lose her . . . . . . . . . I saw her car on the freeway. I know its bad . . . . . But I can't lose her Mom. I just can't!" he said crying again. Tommy's whole body shook as Christine wrapped her arms around him again. "I can't lose her Mom. I can't lose my wife."

Remember that blue crystal sky

The sun reflected in your eyes

Kissed me unexpectedly

A moment I just can't forget

We filled the air with promises

Took them up so tenderly

But life never asks you what you want

It's just gonna have its way

Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes

If I never see your face

If wings take you away from me

And tomorrow never happens, baby

If the world comes tumbling down

And crumbles all around us

Fate turns cruel

You're on your knees

So desperate for one truth

Know that I have loved you

Don't think I'll write another letter

Watching there the pink sunset

Without thinking about you

I take a walk along the blue seaside

How will I sleep at night

How will I wipe the tears from your eyes

If I never see your face

If wings take you away from me

And tomorrow never happens, baby

If the world comes tumbling down

And crumbles all around us

Fate turns cruel

You're on your knees

So desperate for one truth

Know that I have loved you

Without a single hesitation

Without thought or reservation Baby,

I'll be waiting

Even if I never see your face

And wings take you away from me

And tomorrow never happens, baby

If the world comes tumbling down

And crumbles all around us

Fate turns cruel

You're on your knees

So desperate for one truth

Know that I have loved you

I have loved you

If I never see your face

If wings take you away from me

With all my heart and all my soul

The world comes tumbling

And crumbling all around

I have loved you

If I never see your face

If wings take you away from me

I have loved you

"Tommy . . . . ." Christine finally said, trying to keep her voice strong for her son. "The doctors are doing all they can . . . . . . . . ."

"How . . . . . How bad is it?"

"Sweetheart . . . . . . . . ."

"No . . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said as his heart completely broke. " . . . . . . . . No . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . . . . . . . I'm going to be completely honest with you . . . . . . . You're an adult now, and you deserve to know the truth . . . . . . . . ."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I Have Loved You"

© Jessica Simpson

In This Skin 2003


	73. Breaking Hearts

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

******************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter, as well as the next few, to my Grandmother whom I lost to Alzheimers on December 6, 2003. I actually wrote these the other day when I was having a really bad day, but didn't understand why until just before going to bed, when I looked at the calendar. It was also the same day I ran into my grandmother's friends at the grocery store. Its amazing how depressed you can get completely by accident. But anyway, to my Grandma Ruth . . . These last 4 months have been very hard without you, but I know that you are watching over all of us; helping us to heal and to move forward. Thank you for all the years of endless love and support you have given our family. We all love & miss you more than you know!

For more information on the horrific disease known as Alzheimers, please visit alz.org

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Author's Note: After spending HOURS in the hospital with my grandmother, several times in the few short weeks before she died, I can honestly tell you how much stress runs through your body as you scared and very anxiously sit, waiting for any news. And let me tell you, while you're stuck sitting there, you sure as hell don't feel like eating! Anyway, my advice? . . . . . Its something my uncle (on the opposite side of the family) told me just a few weeks before my grandma passed away. It is something that he learned the hard way after my other grandma passed away when I was just a little kid. This is something that I am VERY glad I listened to, and I hope that you can all take to heart too . . . . .

Cherish your family while you still can, because one day they won't be here anymore, and you will spend your entire life wishing that you could just have one more day. I am very glad I listened to my uncle and spent the time with my grandmother while I still could. I only wish that I had done more . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

These next few chapters are also dedicated to my bestest friend in the entire universe, who has been there for me through everything, from day one. You know who you are. Thank you for always letting me be my witchy self and running up a MASSIVE phone bill through all those late night talks. Thanks also for always smothering me with chocolate. Somehow you always manage to mail it, so it arrives just when I'm really depressed. (If I didn't know better, I would think you plan these things!) LOL Anyway, thank you for always being the bestest, most amazing friend and "sister" I could ever ask for. I don't have any idea what I would do without you! (Its your fault this stupid story is here anyway, ya big Butt Head! ;-) Tehehe!) I love you! =)

  
  
  
  


WARNING!!!!!

  
  
  
  


IF YOU AREN'T CRYING ALREADY, I CAN JUST ABOUT GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL BE VERY SOON. SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND IMMEDIATELY RUN FOR TISSUES! YOU WILL BE NEEDING THEM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Breaking Hearts

  
  
  
  


"Mom . . . . . . . . . . I can't lose her . . . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . .Honey . . . . . . . . . . . Kimberly is in pretty bad shape . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . How bad? . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Sweetie . . . . . . . . ." Christine sighed. "We're pretty sure that . . . . . . . If it weren't for Kimberly's seatbelt . . . . . She wouldn't be with us right now . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy sighed, letting out the breath he had been holding for what seemed like hours.

" . . . . . . . Can . . . . . . . . . Can I see her? . . . . . . . . ."

"Tommy, I need to warn you . . . . . . . Kimberly really isn't doing too well . . . . . ."

"She's a fighter Mom . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . I know . . . . . . . . . . . She's fighting for her life in there . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Honey . . . . . . . . . We almost lost her in there . . . . . . . . . . . More than once . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy closed his eyes as a massive amount of pain washed over him. " . . . . . . . . . Tommy, Kimberly's heart stopped for about a minute . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Tears flowed down Tommy's face, as Christine watched him. " . . . . . . . . . . . Kimberly is in very critical condition . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The doctors are doing all that they can . . . . . . . But for right now, they've done all that they can . . . . . . . . . Kimberly has a broken leg, and her kneecap was completely shattered . . . . . . . There is a lot of swelling in her spine, and one of her lungs was punctured by a broken rib . . . . . . . . But the worst part is the swelling at the base of her brain stem . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside

To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye

Dreams could be shattered

You could be gone

How would I survive

Cause you're where I belong   
My soul-believer

Without you, I don't know who I would be

Underneath, I can feel you move through me

Inside out, you surround me

I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath

Oh, you're everything I know

So how could I let you go

Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine

I disconnect from everything inside

And I have made choices

And wasted all the days

I could have been with you

Where my heart stayed

I know you've waited faithfully

Blessing our love even stronger

Underneath, I can feel you move through me

Inside out, you surround me

breathe you like I'm taking my last breath

Oh, you're everything I know

So how could I let you go

And I've been blessed

For every kiss

For every breath

(How could I let you down)

And I've been touched,

By hands I trust

My love is risen

Underneath, I can feel you move through me

Inside out, you surround me

I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath

Oh, you're everything I know

So how could I let you

How could I let you go

Christine wrapper her son in her arms again, as all the information washed over him, and began to sink in.

I don't need your strength anymore

Cause you've made me strong

You may not see the one light in me

And you dreamed of

Holding me in your arms

All the days that you gave

All the moments you've saved me,

Praying for my life

Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own

You don't have to let go

You don't say it

But it's in your eyes

All the fears of good-bye

But I can promise

You'll always have a place, and a way to my heart

All the days that you gave

All the moments you've saved me,

Praying for my life

Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own

You don't have to let go

I can live

Cause you lived for me

And I can love

Because you loved me.

All the days that you gave

All the moments you've saved me,

Praying for my life

Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own

You don't have to let go

(Ooh ooh ooh)

You don't have to let go

" . . . . . . . Tommy . . . . . If you still want to go see Kimberly, you can . . . . . . . . ." Tommy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. " . . . . . Sweetie, when is the last time you ate something?"

"I can't eat . . . . ." Tommy answered in a hoarse, shaky voice.

"Tommy, you need your strength to get through this. You need to eat."

"I really could care less about myself right now."

"Kimberly wouldn't want to see you like this."

"She can't. She's probably gonna be in a coma for a while."

"Tommy . . . . . . . . . Try to think positive . . . . ."

" . . . . . I'll eat when Kimberly is getter . . . . ." Christine just sighed.

"How in the world did I raise such an incredibly stubborn son? I'm not stubborn! And neither is your father! What the heck happened to you?!?"

"You're not funny."

"Sweetie . . . . . Honey, dry your face, so I can take you to see Kimberly." Christine said getting up to grab Tommy a napkin off a nearby table.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Underneath" &

"You Don't Have To Let Go"

© Jessica Simpson

In This Skin 2003


	74. Getting News

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

  
  
  
  


WARNING!!!!!

  
  
  
  


IF YOU AREN'T CRYING ALREADY, I CAN JUST ABOUT GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL BE VERY SOON. SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND IMMEDIATELY RUN FOR TISSUES! YOU WILL BE NEEDING THEM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Getting News

  
  
  
  


10 minutes later, Tommy and Christine arrived at the intensive care unit to see a few doctors standing outside Kimberly's room.

"Sweetie, just a minute." Christine said as she quickly stepped away from her son.

"Christine! There you are! I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to." one of the doctors said.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be a mom as well as a nurse. My son is taking this very hard."

"That is understandable . . . How is he holding up?"

"He's pretty dead inside. Kimberly is Tommy's entire life! He wouldn't even be here without her." Christine said softly.

"Christine, you have to understand that the prognoses doesn't look very good . . . . ."

"I know. I've only seen one other accident this bad, and the driver was killed . . ."

"Your son needs to know how serious his wife's condition is."

"I know, I'm planning to tell him . . . . ." she said sadly. "It just completely breaks my heart to see him like this . . . . They have a little baby together, who is both of their pride and joy . . .And with how much she looks like Kimberly, I'm not sure Tommy will be able to raise her alone, without going completely crazy! Tommy worships the ground Kimberly walks on! I really don't think he can live without her right now."

"I am very sorry Christine, but he may have to. The changes of Kimberly living through the night aren't very good."

"How high would you say they are?"

"As much as I would like to, I can't give it more than about 30-40% . . . . ." Christine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching her hand to rub the back of her neck. "I am very sorry Christine, but if I were in your shoes, I would probably start looking into memorial arrangements."

" . . . . . Tommy is going to take this so hard . . . . ."

"I am so sorry Christine! You are one of my very closest friends, and the best nurse I know . . . But unfortunately, there isn't very much else we can do, except keep Kimberly comfortable . . . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . .Ok . . . . ." she said with a sigh. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything you would like . . ."

"Please don't tell my son. I will be the spokesperson for the family. Please make sure that all information comes only to me."

"Sure . . . I've got a meeting to get to, but I will check in with you before I head home for the night."

"Thank you." Christine said then watched as the doctor turned and walked away. Christine stood alone for another moment, before turning to face her son. "Tommy . . . . ."

"Can I see Kimberly? Please?"

"Yeah . . . . . But you have to understand something first . . . . ." Tommy looked his mom in the eyes, bracing himself for what he knew was probably coming. "Sweetie, Kimberly isn't awake. And she probably won't be for quite some time . . . . . And she's pretty beat up from the accident, so she doesn't look the same; especially hooked up to so many machines . . . . . . . . ."

"I don't care what she looks like Mom . . . . . I love my wife . . . . ."

"I know Honey . . . . . I just wanted to warn you . . . . ."

"Can I go now?"

"If you want to." she said softly.

Tommy turned and headed for the door, stopping as he reached for the handle. When he didn't move after a minute, Christine stepped up behind him, and took his freehand in her's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

" . . . . . Kimberly is usually the one doing this . . . . ." Tommy said softly, trying to steady his voice.

"I know . . . . . But you can do this. You are just as strong as she is."

"Where do you think she learned it from? . . . . . ." Tommy said trying to be sarcastic, but failing miserably.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Tears began to fall down his face again, as Tommy just stared at the door in front of him. "Tommy, you don't have o go in. I'm sure Kimberly would understand . . ."

" . . . . . I just . . . . . I feel like I'm losing her . . . . ."

"I know . . . . . Kimberly is your entire life . . . . ."

"I just . . . . . I . . . . . I can't do this . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said, taking his hand off the door.

"Yes you can Tommy . . . . .Come on, I'll go with you."

"Mom . . . . . What if . . . . . . . . . What if I lose her? . . . . ."

"Oh Sweetie." Christine said, wrapping Tommy in her arms again, as he fell apart. "Sweetie, you just have to hope for the best . . . . . That's all we can do right now . . . . ." Tommy sobbed uncontrollably as Christine held him close. "Baby, I am so sorry! I wish I could fix this for you, but I really can't this time . . ."

"Mom . . . . What . . . . What aren't you telling me?" Tommy asked a few minutes later, when his tears once again subsided.

"Sweetheart . . . . ."

"What did the doctor say?" Christine sighed, wiping her own tears away as she looked at her son. "Mom . . . Please tell me . . . . ." Tommy begged.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	75. Mom Please Tell Me

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

  
  
  
  


WARNING!!!!!

  
  
  
  


IF YOU AREN'T CRYING ALREADY, I CAN JUST ABOUT GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL BE VERY SOON. SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND IMMEDIATELY RUN FOR TISSUES! YOU WILL BE NEEDING THEM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Mom Please Tell Me

"Mom . . . Please tell me . . . . ." Tommy begged.

"Oh Honey . . . . . I really wish it didn't have to be this way . . . . ."

"Mom, please. I need to know . . . . ." Christine stayed silent for another moment, before finally speaking.

"Doctor Fowler . . . . . . . . . He said she really isn't doing very good . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." There was a long, deafening silence before anyone spoke again. Tears streamed down Tommy's face as he stood outside the door. His mind was completely numb as his heart broke into millions of tiny little pieces.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . How long . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy finally asked, when he found his voice again.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You should go see her . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . You don't know, do you? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Doctor Fowler said she's got a 30-40% chance . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Chance of what?" Tommy asked, getting irritated with waiting, yet not wanting an answer.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . She might not make it through the night . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NO! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said as the tiny shards that were his hear, completely shattered all over again.

"Baby, I am so sorry!" Christine said reaching for her son, only to have him push her away. Tommy looked like a trapped animal as his eyes fiercely darted around, desperately looking for something to punch.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I need to be alone . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." With that, Tommy reached for the door handle again, and slowly entered Kimberly's rom.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	76. Please God

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

  
  
  
  


WARNING!!!!!

  
  
  
  


IF YOU AREN'T CRYING ALREADY, I CAN JUST ABOUT GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL BE VERY SOON. SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND IMMEDIATELY RUN FOR TISSUES! YOU WILL BE NEEDING THEM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Please God

Tommy froze in his tracks when he saw his wife laying in the bed, looking so small, surrounded by all the machines. Her face was scratched and bruised, with a large bandage on her forehead. Tommy didn't know what to do or say, the scene before him was so surreal. He just stood in front of the door, looking at his beautiful wife, who was once so vivacious and full of life.

Tommy was completely silent as he stood in front of the door for a long time. He didn't have the strength to move a single muscle. He felt like if he dared to, he would collapse in one big heap on the floor. So rather than move, he just stood there.

It took about 10 more minutes for Tommy to finally regain some strength. When he did, he slowly moved to Kimberly's side, and slowly, gently took her hand, raising it to his mouth, gently kissing is, as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Kim . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kim, I am so sorry!" Tommy finally said, as tears again began to fall down his face.

spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always one reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kim, you have to get better . . . . . . . . . . I can't lose you . . . . . . . You are such a huge part of who I am, I can't live without you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I can't raise Mariah alone . . . . . . . . . . I need you Kimberly . . . . . . . Please don't leave me . . . . . . . . . ."

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe

in this sweet madness

oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

"God . . . . . Please don't take her away from me . . . . . . . . I'll do anything . . . . . . . . . . Just please God . . . . . . . . Please don't take my wife away from me . . . . . . . . . . I can't live without her . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy pleaded as he sat there sobbing.

Its been so long

Since I felt your touch

I don't feel so strong

But I feel so much

So please God come

So please God come

Through all the storms

I see your life

Can you see this small

My little lamb

So please God come

So please God come

This is kind of hard to say

But I love you

I know I'm not the best of man

But I love you

I know I don't have much to give

But I love you

And I would give up anything

To be your beloved

So please God come

So please God come

So please God come

So please God come

Please God Come

"Please . . . . . Please God . . . . . Please make Kimberly get better . . . . . . . . . You already took Trini . . . . . . . . . Please . . . . . . . . . Please don't take Kimberly too . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I need my wife . . . . . . . . . I need her with me . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Please God . . . . . . . . . Please don't let her die . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Tears splashed onto Kimberly's arm, as Tommy lowered her head as he cried. "Please God . . . . . . . . . I love her so much . . . . . . . . . Please . . . . . . . . . I'll do anything . . . . . . . . . Just please, please don't take her away from me . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Angel"

© Sara McLachlan

Surfacing 1997

"Please God Come"

Scarlet River, aka. Scarlet Road, aka. Jono & The Rock, aka. Enation

Jackson Brothers

A Soundtracks & Scarlet River Production

© 2001 Ricky Lee Jackson

Music ASCAP

Jackson-Brothers.com


	77. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.  
  


Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002@Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)  


******************************************************************************  
  
  


Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. Between working 50-60 hours a week, then going to school and trying to keep up with my friends, all while trying to get ready for a major cross-country move in just a few weeks, I've got A LOT to do! So I'm really sorry for taking so long, and I hope you all don't hate me too much. LOL ;-) I'll try to get more up soon. Just try to be patient with me. =) I'm doing my best. Anyway, I hope this will hold you guys for a while. Feel free to IM or email me with your thoughts, reviews, rants, raves, etc. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Morning After  
  
  
  


"Mr. Oliver . . . . ." a soft voice said, shaking Tommy awake. "Mr. Oliver . . . . ."  
  


"Huh? . . . . . Where am I? . . . . . . . . ." Tommy's voice trailed off, as he looked around the room,, an quickly realized exactly where he was. "Oh my gosh!" he said in a panicked voice. "She's not . . . . . Please tell me Kimberly is ok . . . . ."  
  


"From what I can see in her chart, she's in pretty bad shape . . . However, the fact that your wife made it through the night speaks for itself . . . . I need to run a few tests, wold you like to go get yourself some coffee or something?"  
  


"Can't I just stay with her?"  
  


"Actually, it looks like you have some visitors out in the hallway . . . . ." the nurse said, looking toward the window near the door. Tommy turned to see his parents standing outside with his daughter. "Go ahead, I'll be done in a few minutes." she said motioning for Tommy to leave. Tommy sighed as he stood up, and looked at Kimberly's still form.  
  


"My parents are here with Mariah . . .I'll be right outside . . . I love you . . ." he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips, before turning to leave the room.  
  


"Hi Sweetie." Christine said hugging her son. "How are you holding up?"  
  


"I'm ok . . ." Tommy answered softly. "I kind of just woke up . . . The good news is that Kimberly made it through the night."  
  


"That's wonderful news!" Daniel agreed.  
  


"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked.  
  


"I wanted to come see how you and Kimberly were doing, and I figured you could use a hug from your favorite daughter. So we took AnneMarie to school, then headed down to visit." Christine explained. "Don't worry about your sister, we haven't said anything to her."  
  


"Thanks." Tommy said with a sigh.  
  


"Hey Mariah, I think your Daddy needs a hug and kiss!" Daniel said to the little girl in his arms.  
  


"I think Pappi is right." Tommy agreed, reaching for his daughter. "Come here Princess." Mariah immediately settled into Tommy's arms, laying her head on his shoulder, as she sucked on her pacifier. Tommy kissed the top of Mariah's head as he held her.  
  


"I'm glad you got some sleep last night." Christine told her son.  
  


"What time did you leave last night?"  
  


"Around 1:30. You had fallen asleep, so I helped the on-call nurse check Kimberly's vitals, then gave her instructions on what to do if anything happened."  
  


"Did you sleep?" Tommy asked.  
  


"I slept for a few hours. I'm used to going without sleep though, so I'll be ok."  
  


"Mariah woke up at 5:00 though." Daniel told him.  
  


"Yep, she does that! But she usually goes back down around 9:30 or 10." Tommy told them. "What time is it anyway?"  
  


"Its 10:30." Christine answered.  
  


"Did Mariah sleep in the car?"  
  


"Your Dad is the only one who didn't."  
  


"Oh . . . I'm glad you guys got some sleep."  
  


"Do you want me to talk to AnneMarie after he show today?"  
  


"I don't know Mom . . . . . I have no idea what's going on right now . . . . . I can't even think straight."  
  
  
  


"I know its hard Honey . . ."  
  


"Jason called this morning. He said he would come down after he finished teaching."  
  


"Ok . . ."  
  


"Aisha is taking care of the store. She said to call if you need anything."  
  


"Actually, you know what I need? Clothes and my cell phone charger."  
  


"I've got them right here!" Daniel said holding up a duffle bag.  
  


"Oh! Thanks."  
  


"Have you heard any news at all?" Christine asked as Tommy turned and looked in the window to see Kimberly. Tommy just slowly shook his head, as he watched the nurse work.  
  


"How about I go see what I can find out."  
  


"And I think I'll go pick up some food." Daniel offered. "Would you like me to take Mariah with me?" Tommy didn't answer. "Ok . . . . Tommy, call me if you need anything. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as Christine took the duffle bag. She stood with Tommy for a moment as Daniel walked away, then slowly headed into Kimberly's room.  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	78. Preparing To Leave

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know its been FOREVER since I've updated. A LOT has happened since then. I know I keep promising I'll get something up soon, and I haven't. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! ;-) LOL Thanks for all of the awesome feedback I've been getting, you guys are amazing readers! Thanks for sticking with me and not hating me too much for all the heart attacks I've caused. ;-) I've been soooooooooooo busy finishing out my semester at school, working full-time and packing for a major cross-country move, while trying to fit in the absolute HOTTEST of boyfriends. (He so is too!) =D Anyway! So much has happened, to me. As some of you already know, things happened, and I ended up staying in San Diego. =) I'm on a vacation from work right now, so I'm going to try to get a few chapters up before I go back in a couple of days, so please forgive me for all the stalling and I hope you enjoy the new chapters. =)

**Preparing To Leave**

1 Week Later Tommy sat in Kimberly's room, half watching TV, half sleeping, with a soundly sleeping Mariah laying on his chest, when his mom walked in the door with Doctor Fowler.

"Tommy? Are you awake?" Christine asked.

"Yeah . . . . . But Mariah is completely out."

"That's good . . . . ." she said as the doctor checked the machines surrounding Kimberly's bed. "Sweetie . . . . . You should go home. You've been here for a week . . . Its about time you headed home and got some rest."

"I'm not leaving until Kimberly does."

"Tommy, you know how long that is going to be . . . . . Kimberly's condition hasn't changed at all . . ."

"She's alive . . . . ." Tommy said softly.

"Honey . . . . . . . ." Christine said with a sigh. "Kimberly has been in a coma for a week, with no signs of change at all. She's pretty beat up . . . . . And Honey, the longer she stays in the coma, the worse the outlook . . . . ."

"She's alive . . . ."

"For now . . . ."

"Mom, don't go there!" Tommy warned her.

"Tommy . . . . . . . . ."

"No! I'm not leaving! . . . . . But if you want to, be my guest! But I'm staying right here!"

"Sweetie . . . . . You should go home. Mariah needs you to be her Dad. Not just the guy she sees every few days . . You have a job and a life to get back to . . . . Kimberly would want you to go back . . . . . . . ."

"Don't tell me what Kimberly would want! Stop talking about her like she's dead!"

"Tommy, you need to understand what's going on. Kimberly isn't getting better. She's hooked up to all these machines, hoping to keep her alive . . . But Honey, its not healthy for us to keep doing this and its running up a huge hospital bill that you're going to have to pay."

"I don't' care. When Kimberly wakes up, we'll deal with it."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Stop it Mom! I don't want to hear it!"

"Tommy, please Sweetie . . . Think about your family. AnneMarie and Mariah both need you at home, and Jason and your students need you back at work."

"Mom, don't make me ask you to leave . . . . ."

"Tommy, her chances aren't too good. You need to start thinking about your other options. You need to take care of you!"

"Mom, you don't understand. Kimberly IS my other option! She's my ONLY option! I promised to always love and take care of her, and that is exactly what I am going to do! I don't care if she only has a 3% chance of living! That's chance enough for me! So I'm going to sit here and wait, until Kimberly wakes up, and I can finally take her home, where she belongs! But if you don't' want to be here, that's completely understandable, and you can leave! But Kimberly is my wife. She's the one person who would sit here forever with me, and I intend to do the exact same thing for her! So I'm staying!" Tommy said strongly.

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Don't Mom! Its over! I'm not leaving my wife!" Christine sighed as she turned to face Doctor Fowler.

"Mr. Oliver, I understand your position, and I agree with you. However, your wife hasn't made any progress since she came in . . ."

"She's alive! That's progress alone!"

"Ok . . . . . Why don't we make your life a little easier. I know you're pretty far from home over here . . . . . Let me see if I can get Kimberly a transfer to a hospital in or near Angel Grove. AT least then you're closer to home, should you choose to leave for a short break." Doctor Fowler said, being the voice of reason.

"Thank you Doctor Fowler. That would be nice." Tommy told him, giving his mom a 'I told you I was right' look.

An hour later Jason walked into the room to see his best friend in the exact same spot he had been in for the last week.

"Hey Bro!"

"Oh, hey Jase. What's up?"

"Not much. I just thought I would drive down and see how you're doing."

"I'm hanging in there . . ." he answered softly.

"How's Kim? Any news?"

"No . . . . . But my mom is being a pain, trying to convince me to give up and go back to my 'life'." Tommy answered, using air quotes to emphasize the word life. "Yeah, like I even have a life without Kimberly."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, they're getting ready to transfer Kimberly home."

"To your house?"

"Well not home home, but to Angel Grove Memorial. She's not progressing here, so why keep her here, right?" Tommy said sarcastically. "So we're all going back to Angel Grove."

"Oh! Well that's good! At least you'll be home, and we won't have to drive 2 hours to visit."

"My mom seems to think that by transferring Kimberly, I'll go home to AnneMarie and Mariah."

"Yeah right! You? Leave Kimberly's side? Fat Chance!"

"Exactly!"

"I'm guessing you're going with Kimberly in the ambulance or whatever. Would you like me to take Mariah back with me, or do you have other plans?"

"Would you mind taking her?"

"No! Not at all! Tom, I'm her God Father for a reason, you know?!"

"I know . . . I just . . . . . I don't' want to put that on you."

"You're not. I offered, remember?"

"But still."

"Tom, I'll take her. We'll leave the same time that you do, and follow you back to the hospital."

"Thanks Jase. I owe you one."

"No you don't. Its what friends do."

"Yeah . . . . ."

"Did your brother come by here yesterday?"

"Yeah. He dropped Mariah off for a few hours. How's he doing back at the dojo with all my classes?"

"He's doing good! I gave him all the beginner classes and took all the advanced ones with Rocky. I didn't want to overload David and cause a relapse or anything."

"Being back is good for him. David needs something to do that he can look forward to. Teaching is good for him. He'll be able to get some of his strength back."

"Well the students are pretty happy to have him back, but they miss you."

"Well I miss them too, but teaching just isn't my number one priority right now."

"You know we're all here for you. Take as much time as you need."

"I know . . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said with a sigh, as he looked over at Kimberly.

"You miss her, don't you?"

" . . . . . . . . . Its like she's not even here . . . . . . . I would give anything to go back to last week, before she left for Santa Monica . . . . . . . . I would have at least told her that I loved her one more time than I did. Or I could have insisted on her taking my car or something . . . . . . ."

"Tommy, come on, stop beating yourself up over this."

"There's no way I'm buying her another Mercedes when she gets out of here. The only car I'm buying her, is the biggest, baddest, best, strongest metal SUV we can find."

"Tommy, Kim doesn't like SUV's."

"Yes she does actually. I just wanted her to have the car of her dreams, and she fell in love with that blue convertible. I knew I shouldn't have bought it for her. I knew it wasn't save enough. I should have insisted on her getting an SUV. I knew a small car wasn't a good idea! Look what happens when I fall for that smile! Every single time I fall for it, something happens!"

"Tommy, stop it . . . . Have you even talked to the insurance company yet?"

"Yeah, kind of. My Dad is taking care of most of it."

"What did they say?"

"Kimberly is 97.8% not liable for the accident." Tommy said with a sigh. "But her Mercedes is completely totaled."

"Idiots! She's more like 110% not liable!"

"That's what the cops said. But you know how the insurance companies are . . ."

"Yeah really."

"But they're willing to pay to replace Kimberly's car, and take care of all the medical bills."

"Well that's good!"

"Yeah, really. They're going after the guy that hit Kim, to pay for all the damage."

"Whatever happened to that guy anyway?"

"Jerk has whiplash and a broken arm."

"Figures! Was he drunk?"

"Yep!"

"I could kill him."

"Trust me, I've considered it."

"Sounds pretty good right about now, doesn't it?"

"More than you know."

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah right. Like I believe that line."

"Believe whatever you want . . . All that matters right now, is Kimberly's recovery."

"You matter too though Tom. Have you at least been eating?"

"Jason, I"m not 2 years old."

"Name the last meal you ate!"

"Jason, I'm fine!"

"Tommy, you need to take care of yourself too. Kimberly needs you to be strong for her."

"I'm fine."

"Mr. Oliver, Doctor Fowler asked me to let you know that we will be ready to transport your wife in just a few minutes." a nurse said, sticking her head in the door.

"Ok, thank you." Tommy said tiredly.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm not going home."

"You know what I meant."

"Did anyone drive down here with you, or did you come alone?"

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No. I need someone to take my car back home."

"Oh . . Well . . . . Let me make a call."

"No, that's fine, I'll take care of it."

"Actually, Aisha drove down with me. She went to some meeting that Kimberly had scheduled. I'm sure she wouldn't mind driving one of our cars back."

"My mom has Mariah's carseat."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"I need to go buy another one anyway . . . . ."

"How about we let Aisha take care of that. She'll enjoy it more than we would."

"That's fine. Kim picked out the old ones, but I don't' think she's going to be up to doing it again."

"Probably not for a while."

"How's the store going? Has Aisha said anything?"

"They're getting a lot of cards and flowers."

"Yeah, where do you think all these came from?" Tommy said, looking around the room. "My mom brought a lot of them in."

"Well you haven't seen your house yet."

"Do I want to know?"

"Aisha and I put a lot of them inside to brighten up the house, but still had a lot left, so they're living your front and back walk ways."

"Seriously?"

"It looks good though."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Is Darlene flying in?"

"She's supposed to be here tomorrow."

"Why is she coming so late?"

"I don't know. She said that she would fly out immediately if we needed her, but if possibly, she'd like to get through some meetings, so she cold spend more time with us . . . I have no idea, Kimberly is the only one who actually understands Darlene."

"She just has different priorities. Don't try to understand it, Darlene will drive you crazy."

"I know. Kimberly has been telling me that for ears. I love Darlene and everything, but there are just certain things about her, that I just don't understand!"

"Trust me, you're not the only one."

"Tommy, are you ready?" Christine asked, walking into the room. "Oh hey Jason! I didn't know you were here!"

"Hey Mrs. Oliver."

"Jason, you know you can call me Christine or even Mom! Mrs. Oliver just makes me feel old."

"Ok." Jason smiled.

"Tommy, the ambulance is waiting outside. The EMTs will be here to transport Kimberly any minute."

"Ok . . ."

"Here, I'll take Mariah. I need to pick Aisha up in a couple hours, so I'll drop Mariah by the hospital on our way home." Jason offered.

"My car keys are in the drawer right next to you." Tommy said kissing his daughter, before passing her to his best friend. "I love you Princess." he said softly.

"Hey Baby Girl!" Jason said happily, as he took Mariah. "How's the most adorable little girl in the world?"

"Jason, I can take Mariah if you'd like." Christine told him.

"Its ok, I'll take her. I'm sure you'll be busy helping when you get back to Angel Grove. I'll just bring her by when I get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Its no problem! I told Tommy I'd bring his car up anyway."

"Oh, ok! Thanks Jason!"

"Any time! I just need to get her carseat."

"Ok, I'll walk you down once we get Kimberly all loaded up."

"Ok, just let me know when you're ready."

"I will. Mariah, Nana needs a smile!" Christine said, gently pulling the pacifier out of her mouth. "Will you smile for Nana? Please?"

"No, but she'll smile for Daddy, won't you Princess? You love Daddy!" Tommy said gently tickling her. Mariah slowly smiled, reaching her arms out toward Tommy.

"Oh, Baby!" Jason said with a chuckle.

"Oh, come see Daddy." Tommy said, taking his daughter again. "Nana has your Binki! You need to give her a smile, so you can get it back!" Mariah just laid her head on Tommy's shoulder, snuggling her face into th crook of his neck.

"You love your Daddy, don't you?" Christine said gently rubbing Mariah's back as she turned her face back toward Christine and Jason. Mariah latched onto Tommy's shirt, holding it tight in her tiny little fist. "You are such a Daddy's girl!" Christine said, handing Mariah's pacifier to Tommy.

"No, she's Mommy's little girl, aren't you Princess? You love Mommy the most, don't you?"

"Everybody likes Kimberly better than you!" Jason said sarcastically. "They're crazy not to!"

"Tommy, Mariah has been so good lately!" Christine told him. "She cries herself to sleep at night, I'm sure because she wants Kimberly, but she is really good the rest of the time!"

"Kimberly always rocked her at night, singing her to sleep." Tommy said softly.

"Kimberly is such a good Mom." Christine said with a gentle smile.

"Yes she is." Jason agreed.

"Mariah misses her." Tommy added. "We all do . . . . . . . . . . ."

"She'll be going home soon." Jason said, gently laying a hand of Tommy's shoulder for support. "She just has to get better." Tommy looked down at the baby in his arms, gently kissing her head. "Everything is going to be ok."

" . . . . I hope so . . . . ." Tommy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok, looks like we're all ready!" Doctor Fowler said in a cheerful voice as he walked into the room with 2 EMTs following behind him. "Tommy, are you ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Tommy agreed reluctantly.

"Hi Baby Girl!" Doctor Fowler said, gently patting Mariah's back. "Angel Grove Memorial has Kimberly's room all ready for her, and Doctor Meyers is awaiting her arrival. I've decided that it is better to fly her over, rather than drive, so mercy air is waiting on the roof."

"Oh! Ok!" Christine agreed in a soft voice.

"Well, let's do it then." Doctor Fowler said, then began helping the EMT's switch Kimberly's IV and oxygen lines, then hook her up to a different cardiac monitor.

"Tommy, its going to be ok." Jason said, seeing the tears in his best friend's eyes.

"Tommy, I've got our things." Christine said grabbing her son's duffle bad, and putting ins things from the nearby table and night stand, inside.

"Come here Mariah." Jason said, once again taking Mariah from Tommy. Tommy kissed his daughter again as he let Jason take her, then turned to face his wife as Doctor Fowler helped the EMTs move her to a Gurney. Tears began to stream out of Tommy's eyes and run down his face, as he watched the scene playing out before him. Jason squeezed Tommy's shoulder in support, as the tears flowed freely.

"Ok, let's roll!" Doctor Fowler said when Kimberly was ready to move, direction everybody out of the room and into the hall. "Tommy , will you be traveling with your wife, or will you be arriving on your own?"

I would like to go with her, if I may." Tommy answered softly.

"Of course. Christine, I'll be sure they're taken care of." Doctor Fowler assured his friend. "It was great to see you again! Let me know if you decide to switch hospitals. I would be more than happy to have you on staff here."

"Thank you Doug. Its been great to see you again too. I'll let you know when we get any news in Angel Grove."

"Sounds good! Keep in touch."

"I will, you too."

"Sure thing." he said gracing her with a smile. "Tommy, I'll lead you to the roof." he said, then turned to follow the EMTs down the hallway.

Doctor Fowler led the small group to the waiting helicopter on the roof, helping to load Kim and Tommy inside, then watching it lift off for Angel Grove, before heading back to his patients inside the hospital.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	79. In This Room

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

**In This Room**

Two weeks later Tommy sat by Kimberly's side in her flower filled hospital room, with Mariah on his lap, quietly reading her a story. Kimberly had a very rough week in the hospital, her heart slowing down to faint unsteady beating that lasted almost a full day, before slowly speeding back up. Tommy had decided it best to limit visitors to only himself, AnneMarie, Mariah, David, Jason and both his and Kimberly's parents. However, for the time being, he had decided that it was best if only Mariah remained in the room. Tommy felt bad about asking everybody else to leave, yet he felt that only immediate family should be there. Tommy wanted to spend time with just his daughter and his wife, while he still could.

Mariah sat quietly on Tommy's lap, listening to the stories he read her, looking around the room every once in a while, instead of at the book in front of her. At one point, she reached her arm out to the side, gently touching Kimberly's pale face, with her tiny hand. Tommy sighed, closing the book, realizing that Mariah really wasn't very interested in the story after all. He watched as she touched Kimberly's face, first her nose, then her cheek.

"You miss Mommy, don't you?" Tommy asked softly. Mariah looked up at him, her brown eyes open wide, as she sucked on her pacifier, then turned to look back to Kimberly, slowly squirming in Tommy's arms. "I miss Mommy too . . ." Tommy admitted softly. Mariah reached further toward Kimberly, as Tommy slowly loosened his arm around her. Mariah managed to squirm out of Tommy's arms, and onto Kimberly's chest, where she laid down with her head against Kimberly's heart. Tommy smiled seeing one of Mariah's arms out to her side, draped over Kimberly's chest, with the other holding onto a lock of Kimberly's long Burnet hair. A tear slowly made its way down Tommy's face, seeing his daughter laying perfectly still, as her eyes began to close. He gently stroked her back, as his thoughts drifted back to a few weeks earlier when Kimberly had fallen asleep with Mariah soundly sleeping on her chest, in the same exact position she was now.

The past couple weeks had been so rough on Tommy, with the current one being the hardest of all, since Kimberly's accident. He had finally started to accept the doctor's prognoses, being that the longer Kimberly's coma continued, the shadier the outlook for recovery. Kimberly's punctured lung seemed to be healing quickly, and some of the swelling in her spine had gone down, but her heart was another story. Just yesterday, the alarm rang at the nurse's station, when Kimberly's heart rate dropped severely low. Tommy shed more tears as he remembered the panic that ran through him. Having his wife in the hospital was one thing, but teetering on the verge of death was another.

Kimberly meant everything in the world to Tommy, and more. He loved her more than life itself, and would have given up his own life in order to save her's. He hated feeling helpless as he sat next to Kimberly, hour after hour, day after day. Many friends and family members dropped by bringing food, cards and flowers from various different people who knew and/or loved Kimberly over the years. Tommy sighed, remembering all the flowers Christine and Darlene brought by the hospital daily, just to switch them out with others that had been there longer, which were then taken home to decorate Tommy and Kimberly's house. Another tear rolled down Tommy's cheek as an old song began to play through his head.

In this room

lives the sweet ghost

of a love gone away

it comes to me

whispering the things you used to say

between hills and valleys

the softness where we lay

in this room

it's lonely now

in this room

I can barely breathe

this air that speaks your name

it flows through me

from each corner

from the window frame

where we used to watch together

for the sun to rise again

in this room

I miss you

in this room

there's a place on the wall

a picture of you and me

In this room

I can recall

the dreams you shared with me

and it felt like a castle

now it feels more like a tomb

in this room

I remember

they say true love never dies

but sometimes lovers do

and few ever realize

the kind of love we knew

in this room

there were flowers

sent to ease the pain

and I pray for hours

trying to understand

in this room.

Tommy tiredly closed his eyes, trying to suffocate the threatening onset of tears, eventually falling asleep next to his wife and daughter.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"In This Room"

© Leslie Tucker


	80. Morning Visits

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

**Morning Visits**

"Mr. Oliver . . . . ." a gentle voice said, as Tommy slowly opened his eyes, bright rays of sun pouring through the window, partially blinding him for a brief moment. "Good Morning Mr. Oliver! I see you got some sleep last night!"

"Uh yeah, I guess . . ." Tommy mumbled as he gently rubbed his eyes.

"Would you like some breakfast this morning? Nurse Oliver said you could probably use some coffee."

"Is she here?"

"At the moment no, but if you would like, I can have her paged for you."

"Ok . . . Tell her coffee would be great. She knows how I like it."

"I will page her for you right away." the nurse told him. "Oh, by the way,, you have a delivery at the nurse's station."

"I do?"

"Would you like me to have Nurse Oliver bring it in with her?"

"Yes please. Send her right in."

"Right away Mr. Oliver! Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Tommy said softly, rubbing his eyes one more time as the nurse walked out of the room. Tommy yawned as he turned to look at his wife. "Good Morning Beautiful." he said, leaving down to place a gently kiss on her lips. "I wish you would wake up . . I miss you . . . . ." Tommy gently stroked Kimberly's face, praying that her condition would improve very soon.

"Knock knock!" a friendly voice said from the door, as Tommy watched Kimberly breathe. "There's a little girl over her, who missed her Daddy!"

"Hey Darlene." Tommy said, turning toward the door. "Princess! How's my little girl?" Tommy reached for his daughter, who's arms were outstretched toward him. "Oh, my Baby Girl! I love you so much!" Mariah hugged her Daddy, laying her head on his shoulder, looking toward Kimberly.

"How's she doing?" Darlene asked, looking at her daughter.

"I don't' know, I just woke up. But most of the time, no news is good news. At least she's not doing any worse."

"Hang in there Tommy." she said softly.

"I'm trying to. Its just been a really long few weeks. All I want right now, if for Kimberly to just wake up, so I can take her home."

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I know how hard this is for you."

"I Darlene!" Christine said as she walked into the room with a cop of coffee.

"Hey Christine! How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you? Would you like some coffee?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I'll take a rain check on the coffee though, I'm trying to cut back."

"Oh, excellent! I've cut back too, but I thought Tommy could use a cup. Here you go Honey."

"Thanks Mom." Tommy said softly, taking the cup from her.

"Mariah Maylene! Where is my hug?!?" Christine asked her granddaughter, her hands set on her hips. "Nana needs a hug from a certain little girl!" Mariah just turned her head, burying her face in the crook of Tommy's neck.

"Mariah! Go see Nana!" Tommy laughed, as Christine reached out to take her.

"Mariah, Nana needs a hug!" Christine told her, smothering the little girl with kisses. Mariah smiled as Christine jokingly kissed her a million times, before hugging her tight.

After all the hugging and kisses stopped, Mariah looked back toward Tommy, holding her short arms out for him to take her back.

"Spoiled!" Tommy said with a smile, as he set down his coffee and took his daughter again.

"Yes she is!" Christine agreed.

"Mom?" Tommy said softly. "Have you head any news?"

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I haven't. But let me go check Kimberly's chard, and see if I can find Doctor Meyers."

"OK . . . Thanks." he said, slightly defeated.

"Tommy, cheer up." Darlene told him. "No news is good news, remember?"

"But it can also be bad . . . . ." he said as Christine slowly left the room.

"You could at least try to be positive."

"You sound like Kimberly."

"Ever wonder where she got it from?"

"No, not really. Kimberly has always been the most positive and upbeat person I've ever met. Its just who she is."

"It just helps your happiness."

"I guess . . . . ." Tommy said softly, as Mariah stuck her arm out toward Kimberly.

"Mariah misses her . . ." Darlene said softly, watching her granddaughter reaching toward Kimberly.

"Yesterday she squirmed out of my arms and fell asleep on Kimberly's chest, with her ear against Kimberly's heart."

"Tommy, I know you love my daughter . . . . ."

" . . . Its mor than just that . . . . . Kimberly is everything I have ever wanted in life, and more . . . . . I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her . . . . ."

"Don't underestimate yourself Tommy."

"I'm not . . . Kimberly means everything to me. She's my life. I would do anything to make her better."

"Tommy, you really need to relax." Christine said walking back into the room, with Kimberly's chart.

"Mom, please don't lecture me. Its way too early for that."

"Tommy, I just think you need to chill out a little bit."

"Mom . . . . . . . . . ."

"Sweetie . . . . ."

"Christine, is there any news?" Darlene asked, changing the subject.

"Not really. However, a lot of the swelling in Kimberly's spinal cord has gone down."

"What about her brain stem?" Tommy asked.

"It looks like that has gone down too . . ."

"Its about time!" Tommy said, his spirits beginning to lift.

"Sweetie, I don't' want you to start getting your hopes up."

"Mom, you know that I don't want to hear that . . ."

Tommy . . . . ."

"Christine, when are you getting a break?" Darlene asked.

"Actually, I'm off right now. I worked graveyard last night."

"Oh! Excellent! Why don't you and I take a break.. See if we can get some things done today. I need to stop by Kimberly's store for a while, and pick up the books . . ."

"You know, taking a break sounds really good Why don't' we get out of here. Mariah, let's go play with Grandma Darlene today!" Christine said, reaching for her granddaughter.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Darlene." Tommy said kissing his daughter as he handed her over. "I love you Princess!"

"Wave bay bye to Daddy!" Darlene told her.

"We'll be back a little later Honey. Call me if you need me." Christine said with a gentle smile, then followed Darlene out of the room.

Tommy sighed as he turned back to his wife, slowly reaching for her hand. "Good news sweetie! You're getting a little better!" Tommy smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. "Now you just need to wake up . . . . . . . . ." Tommy took a deep breath as he sat down on the chair next to Kimberly's bed. "Kimberly . . . . . Honey, I miss you so much! . . . . . I miss having you with me, hearing your voice, seeing you smile . . . . . . . . I miss the way you kiss me first thing in the morning . . .I miss the way you laugh . . . . . I miss the way you look at me, like I'm the only guy in the world . . . . . . . . . . . Baby, I miss just holding you in my arms . . . . . . . . So much has happened since your accident Honey . . . . . . . . . I would give anything to have you back with me. There is so much I need to talk to you about. I hate keeping it all inside . . .You're the only person I can talk to though . . . . . I know, I have Jason and David . . . But its just not the same . . . . . . . . . You're my wife. You're the other half of my soul . . . . .And you are the only person I love and can always talk to . . . . . . . . . I love you so much Kimberly! Please Baby, I need you to wake up . . . . . . . . . My life just isn't the same without you with me. I really need you back . . . . . So please Kim . . . . . . Please wake up . I need to have you back." Tommy got up from the chair he was sitting on and moved to sit down on Kimberly's bed. He carefully laid down next to her, gently wrapping her in his arms. "Please baby, I love you so much! . . . . . Please wake up soon!" Tommy laid with his wife, holding her close to him, wishing and praying that she would wake up. 3 weeks had gone by since Kimberly's accident, yet there she remained, laying in the hospital, completely comatose.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	81. I Will Remember You

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

**I Will Remember You**

Two days later, Tommy sat next to Kimberly, reading a book Jason had brought him, to help make the time pass faster. He sighed, looking over at his wife, as he turned the page.

"Kim . . . . . . . . ." Tommy said softly, as he tiredly closed the book. "I miss you so much . . . . . Please wake up. I would give anything to just hear you voice right now." He kissed Kimberly's forehead, then leaned back against eh pillow he had set behind him on Kimberly's bed, and closed his eyes as memories began to flood his mind.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had

Let them slip away from us when things got bad

Clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me I want to be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired that I can't sleep

Standing on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how I feel so much yet cannot say a word

We are screaming inside oh we can't be heard

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

So afraid to love you more afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Where once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had oh you gave me life

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I Will Remember You"

© Sarah McLachlan

Mirrorball 1999


	82. Gentle Touches

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at AdorableKittens2002Yahoo.com or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

**Gentle Touches**

Tommy woke up a few hours later when something touched his leg. He smiled as he opened his eyes, expecting to see his daughter's outstretched arms but was disappointed that they weren't there. Tommy sighed, gently rubbing his eyes as he fully woke up. The room was empty as Tommy looked around. He was the only person there, other than Kimberly. He gently kissed his wife's cheek then leaned back against the pillows again, wishing she were awake.

Just as Tommy was about to close his eyes, he felt something touch his leg. Opening his eyes wide, Tommy looked around the room again, still seeing nothing, until his eyes came to rest on a small hand next to him, with the fingers just barely touching his leg.

"Kim? . . . . ." he said softly, looking toward his wife. "Sweetie? Are you trying to tell me something? . . . . . . . . ." Tommy stared at his wife, watching her, hoping he wasn't dreaming. "Kim, Honey please wake up. I miss you so much! All I want, is to see your smile. Please Kim, please wake up. I love you . . . . ." Tommy said kissing her forehead. Kimberly's head slightly moved as Tommy sat back to look at her. " . . . . . Come on Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy said patiently as he head slowly moved again.

Tommy sat quietly for hours, holding Kimberly's hand, patiently waiting for her to wake up. It had been over 3 weeks since Kimberly's accident, and Tommy had spent the entire time, sitting by her side. Another 3 hours passed by before Kimberly's eyes slowly began to flutter open.

"Kimberly . . . . . Honey . . . . ." Tommy said softly as his wife's eyes slowly began to open "Hi Sweetie! Welcome back!" Kimberly blinked her eyes a could of times as she tried to focus. "Kim, I've missed you so much!" Tommy said, gently brushing his lips against her's. "I'm so glad you're ok Kim! I've been scared out of my mind for weeks! All I've wanted, is for you to wake up, so I can take you home." Kimberly opened her mouth to talk, but all that came out, was a small croaking sound. "Its ok, you don't have to talk . . . . ." Tommy said as he carefully brushed a lock of hair out of Kimberly's face. "I love you so much Kim! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Tommy? Honey?" a gentle voice said from behind him.

"Mom, Kimberly's awake!" Tommy said happily.

"Oh Honey, that's great!" Christine said, moving closer to her son. "Kimberly, hi Sweetie! How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Kimberly once again opened her mouth to talk, but again, only a small croaking sound came out. "That's ok Honey . . . Let me get you something for the pain. It will help you rest."

"Honey, I'm sl glad you're awake!" Tommy said giving her a warm smile as his mother left the room. "AnneMarie and Mariah are going to be so happy to see you! Mariah has grown a lot these last few weeks. Pretty soon our baby girl won't be a baby anymore . . . Kim, she's so beautiful! She looks more and more like you every day!" Tommy said proudly. "Mariah misses you so much! Your Mom brings her in to see you for a few hours every day. Its so cute, she loves you so much! She curls up on your chest, with her head against your heart, and falls asleep . . . She really misses you!"

"Here you go Honey." Christine said, reentering the room with a nurse. "We're going to give you some medicine to make the pain go away."

"Is it going to knock her out?" Tommy asked.

"Most likely, yes." The nurse answered. "Your wife needs to rest. She's got a long recovery ahead of her."

"Tommy, its only for a few hours. Kimberly is out of danger now. You got your wish . . ." Christine said, kissing her son on the cheek.

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy agreed reluctantly. "I love you Kimberly . . . . ." he said softly kissing her forehead, as her eyes slowly closed.

"Sweetie, Kimberly's doctor should be up be up in a few minutes. He needs to talk to you about the next step in Kimberly's recovery."

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy agreed.

"I'm going to go call Darlene and give her the good news. Then I'll call your Dad and Jason."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetie. I'll come get you when Doctor Meyers gets here." Christine said, then left the room, with the nurse right behind her.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	83. Medical Chats

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

Ok I'm updating . . . I still don't really feel up to it, but I need to keep myself as busy as I can so I can get my mind off all the junk that's been happening lately. You know how they say that bad things come in 3's? Well trust me, its true!!! Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I've just had a crazy life. I got out of school for the summer, and was busy working and packing to move out of state. Then I ended up staying (LONG STORY) and things were great! I was super busy trying to balance work, my family and the most perfect boyfriend in the universe, but I was happy. =) Then the bad things all started to happen. Right now, I'm really not sure how much time I'm going to have for updating, because I only have one more month of summer left before I go back to school and I'm working 2 jobs; 14 hours a day, and trying to somehow spend time with my three year old cousin who's just been diagnosed with cancer. (Bad thing #1) Plus, like the song says "breaking up is hard to do . . ." Yeah, that too! (Bad thing #2) And of course, those are followed by Bad Thing #3, just days later! Yes, last weekend, was the weekend from hell! So I'm sorry if the next few chapters suck, but I've had a really crappy week, and my heart just isn't into this right now, the way it used to be. I'm just trying to keep myself as busy as I can, so I don't go crazy. Hopefully things will start getting better soon though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)

DreamsOfGold

**Medical Chats**

15 Minutes Later

"Mr. Oliver, congratulations! I heard the good news!" Doctor Meyers said as Tommy stepped into the hall, just outside Kimberly's room.

"Thank you." Tommy said softly, as Christine slid her arm around him.

"I've looked over your wife's chart, and the good news is that she is completely out of danger . . ."

" . . . . . But . . . . ." Tommy prompted.

" . . . However, we still need to monitor her very closely. Your wife sustained a very severe head injury, followed by a long coma. Due to the length of the coma, I can not rule out any side effects it cold possibly cause . . . . . Most of the swelling in Kimberly's brainstem appears to have disappeared. However, a significant amount still remains."

"What are you saying?" Tommy asked.

"The side effects of your wife's coma vary greatly. I would like to say that she will make a complete recovery but there is no way to be sure at this time. Kimberly most likely has no memory of her accident, and there is a possibility of her not being able to remember much else leading up to that . . . . ."

"How far back do you think it goes?"

"We have no way of knowing until we run some tests. But it could be as recent as events throughout the last month or year. Or as vast as the last several years or more . . ."

"Is it permanent?"

"Again, we have no way of knowing . . . . . All we can do, is hope for the best."

"What is the worst case scenario?" Christine asked, although she already knew.

"Well, Kimberly could have no recollection of any past events, and there is always the chance of only gaining a small amount back. With an injury such as Kimberly's, we also have to factor in the possibility of cranial damage . . . . . Kimberly may not be able to function as she normally would, in every day situations . . . But again, we can't be sure at this point in time . . . . ."

"What about the rest of her injuries?" Tommy asked cautiously.

"Your wife's heart seems to be in good condition, and her punctured lung seems to be healing fairly well. I want to keep her monitored to be sure though . . . . . Her ribs have healed from the damage they sustained and I see no future problems there."

"What about her legs?"

"As you know, we had to do reconstructive surgery on Kimberly's left knee. I will be contacting a physical therapist today, to set up a recovery plan, and hopefully help your wife gt back on her feet as soon as possible. However, she still has a broken leg, and will need to remain in a cast for a few more weeks . . . . . Kimberly also still has some swelling in her spinal cord, and there is no way of knowing the effects of that."

"Do you think she'll be able to walk when she gets out of the cast?" Christine asked.

"I wold like to say she wold, but with spinal injuries comes the chance of paralysis. However, with paralysis, there is always recovery. But again, we have no way of knowing at this time. All we can do is sit back and wait."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Tommy asked.

"For the time being, all we can do is wait. Once your wife wakes up, I will be in to check her out, and run a few tests. We'll be able to go from there."

"Ok . . . . ." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Thank you Doctor Meyers." Christine said cheerfully.

"You are more than welcome. Be sure to page me when Kimberly wakes up." he said, giving her a friendly smile, before turning to leave.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	84. Opening Eyes

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

**Opening Eyes**

Later That Day

Tommy sat in the recliner next to Kimberly's bed, watching the 5:00 news, when he felt Kimberly's hand move to touch him.

"He Sweetie! I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up. How was your nap? Is there anything I can get you? Are you in any pain?" Kimberly just looked at him. "Sweetie? Are you ok?" A look of confusion crossed Kimberly's face, as she turned her head away from Tommy. "Kimberly . . . . . . Honey, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, seeing a tear escaping from her eyes. "Kimberly, Sweetie, please don't cry . . . . . Whatever is wrong, I'll fix it . . . Please Kim, it kills m e to see you cry." Tommy said turning off the TV as he got up, and moved closer to her. "Kimberly, I love you so much! Please don't cry . . ." Tommy begged as he wrapped her in his arms. More tears streamed down Kimberly's face, as Tommy held her close. When the tears finally began to subside, Tommy slowly released Kimberly, and looked into her eyes. Being met with a look of scared confusion, Tommy's heart slowly began to break. "Kimberly . . . . . . . . . . Please tell me you know who I am . . . . . ." Tommy said, fighting to keep his voice steady. Kimberly looked at him briefly, before down casting her eyes. Tommy slowly took a deep breath, as he looked at his wife. " . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . . Honey, I am so sorry! . . . . ." he said, still fighting to keep the tears from coming. " . . . Can you remember anything?" Kimberly just remained silent, still not looking at Tommy. Tommy took another deep breath, slowly releasing it. " . . . . . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . . . . . I don't even k now where to begin . . . . ." Tommy said in a soft voice, as he gently raised Kimberly's chin, until her eyes met his. "Sweetheart . . . . . . . . . You are the most important person in my life . . . . .You have been, since the day I first saw you . . . . . I'm so lucky to have you in my life . . . . ." Another tear rolled down Kimberly's face, as she looked at Tommy. "Kim . . . . ." Tommy said softly as he gently wiped the tear away. "I know you're scared Honey . . . . And I know how confused you must be . . . . . But just like I promised when I married you last year, I love you, and Im going to be right here, taking care of you, no matter what! I love you Kim, even if you can't remember loving me . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly sniffled as another tear slowly began a trail down her face. "Is there anything I can get you Kim? Anything at all? I can call your Mom if you'd like. She'll bring Mariah over to see you . . . . ." Kimberly again looked at Tommy with confusion. "Mariah is our daughter . . . She's 10 months old . . . . ." Tommy said softly. "She looks just like you . . . . .Would you like to see a picture?" Kimberly slowly nodded her head, as Tommy reached for his wallet, and pulled out their family Christmas picture, handing it to Kimberly. "That's you right there, then me next to you. AnneMarie is my sister, she's 14 and lives with us. And that adorable little baby on your lap, is our little Mariah . . . . ." Kimberly stared at the picture for a long time, then looked back at Tommy.

" . . . . . . . . . She's . . . . . . . . . . She's beautiful . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly finally managed to say.

"Yes she is . . .Just like her Mom . . . . ." Tommy said proudly. "We have the most beautiful daughter in the world! And she has the most beautiful, most absolutely amazing mother in the entire universe!" Kimberly turned the picture over to see writing on the back. Christmas 20XX, Tommy 24, Kimberly 24, AnneMarie 14, & Mariah 8 ½ months.

" . . . . . This is your family? . . . . ." Kimberly asked in a soft, unsure voice.

"Yes it is . . . . . .I have more pictures if you'd like to see them." Kimberly nodded as Tommy reached into his wallet and pulled out a few more pictures. "This is us right after Mariah was born." Tommy said, handing Kimberly a picture of them sitting in the hospital, holding Mariah just hours after she was born. " . . . . . And this one, is our wedding . . . . ." Tommy said, handing her another picture.

"When did we get married?"

"A year ago, Christmas Eve."

" . . . . . Oh . . . . ."

"We dated for years in high school though . . . . ." Tommy added with a warm smile. "You are the only person I have ever loved . . . . ."

"Knock knock . . . . ." a soft voice said from across the room. Tommy looked up to see Darlene entering the room, with Mariah in her arms.

"Looks like your Mom is here with Mariah." Tommy aid cheerfully. "Hey Darlene!"

"Hi you two! I heard my little girl woke up, so I thought I would come visit. How are you Honey?" Darlene asked, slowly moving closer to Kimberly's bed. Kimberly remained silent as she looked at Darlene. "Sweetie? . . . . . Are you ok?" Darlene asked, confusion crossing her face.

"Kimberly has no memory . . . . ." Tommy said softly, as he reached for his daughter. "Hey Princess! How's my favorite little girl?" Mariah looked at Tommy, then turned her head to see Kimberly looking at them, and reached her arms out toward her.

"Looks like somebody really missed her Mommy!" Darlene said cheerfully. Tommy carefully sat down next to Kimberly, slowly allowing Mariah to have contact wit her Mother. Kimberly hesitantly reached out and touched her daughter's outstretched arm.

"You can hold her if you want to . . ." Tommy offered. "Mariah really misses you!" Tommy patiently watched as Kimberly looked from Mariah to him, then back again, as Mariah continued to hold her arms out toward her.

" . . . . . She looks like you . . . . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Not really . . . . . She looks like her Mommy." Tommy told her. Mariah looked back up at Tommy, before wiggling her way out of his arms, and closer to Kimberly. Kimberly hesitated as Mariah climbed into her arms, and snuggled against her chest. Slowly, Kimberly moved her arms to cover Mariah's back, as Tommy quietly watched.

"She missed you so much!" Darlene said softly.

"We all have." a voice agreed from the doorway.

"Jason!" Tommy said happily.

"I heard the god news, so I came to see for myself."

"Hi Jason." Darlene said cheerfully. "Its nice of you to stop by."

"Hey Darlene! Are you still enjoying our nice weather?"

"Yes I am! Angel Grove is really beautiful this time of year."

"Yes it is. But then again, so is Paris. I do love being home though."

"Yes, I can agree." Darlene said with a warm smile.

"Kimberly, its great to see you awake! Its been a while!" Kimberly slowly looked up from the little girl in her arms, to meet Jason's eyes. "How are you feeling?" Kimberly just looked at Jason, then back at her daughter.

"Jase . . . . ." Tommy started.

"I get it . . ." Jason said cutting him off. "Amnesia . . . Its cool." Tommy forced a smile onto his face when Kimberly looked over at him.

"Is anybody hungry?" Tommy asked, changing the subject. "I'm thinking pizza sounds good."

"Pizza sounds great!" Darlene agreed.

"Why don't I go order it and pick up some soda and chips or something."

"And I will go get some dessert for later." Darlene offered.

"Good idea!" Jason agreed. "We'll be back soon."

" . . . . . So . . . . ." Tommy started once Darlene and Jason were gone. "I hope you're hungry, because there's about to be a lot of food here!" Kimberly just looked at him for a long moment. " . . . Mariah looks like she's comfortable . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . I think she's sleeping . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly finally answered.

"You've always had that affect on her . . . . . Every night since Mariah was born, you've rocked her and sang to her, until she fell asleep . . . She always snuggles into your arms and goes right to sleep."

" . . . . . What did I sing? . . . . ." Kimberly asked after a long silence.

"Anything you could think of . . . . you just sang . . . . . Whatever song came to your mind, you sang it to Mariah . . . . ." Kimberly remained silent, looking back at their daughter.

"You have the most beautiful voice Kim . . . . . . . . ." Tommy remained silent for a few minutes, before sighing and turning to face his wife. " . . . . . Kim . . . . . Honey . . . . . . . . . I'm not good at this . . . . . . . . You're the strong one in this family . . . . . You're the one who always makes things better . . . I'm a complete wreck without you . . . . . . . . . . . I don't know what to do most of the time, much less what to say . . . . . . . . All I know, is that I love you, and I am so glad to see you awake again, its all I can do to keep from whisking you away from here and taking you away on a much needed vacation! . . . . . . . . . But what's important right now, if your recovery And as long as you're ok, my life is worth while . . . . I love you so much Kimberly! And I can't wait to take you home and spoil you rotten every day, for the rest of our lives . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . I wish I could remember . . . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"You will. Its just going to take some time." Tommy said, gently ruffling her hair. "Maybe this summer we can take a vacation. You said you wanted to go to Japan . . . . ."

" . . . Ok . . . . ."

"Unless you want to go somewhere else . . . We can go wherever you would like."

"Have we been to Japan?"

"No. You've been to China, but never Japan. Its pretty similar though."

"I guess."

"We've been to Australia and Paris though. And a lot of other places all over the country. And you've been to Europe a couple of times . . . I'd like to go to Rome sometime . . . . ."

"When did we go to Paris?"

"You used to live there with your Mom. I flew in to surprise you on your birthday . . . You lived in Milan up until about a year ago too . . ."

"Do we travel a lot?"

"You do for work . . . You own your own clothing line and have a store in New York, as well as one here in Angel Grove. You travel all over the place, selling your designs."

"Sounds busy . . ."

"You've always loved being busy. You don't like to sit around a lot."

" . . . Oh . . ."

"We'll find a way for you to keep busy while you're recovering. Maybe we'll get you a personal assistant." Kimberly remained silent, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Hello Oliver Family!" Doctor Meyers said cheerfully as he entered the room. "How are we this fine evening?"

"We're good!" Tommy said with forced cheerfulness.

"How's your little girl? She looks mighty comfortable!"

"She's sound asleep!"

"Excellent! I'll be quick so I don't wake her up . . . Kimberly, how are you feeling?"

" . . . . . . . . . Ok, I guess . . . . ." Kimberly answered, somewhat reluctantly.

"Are you in any pain at all?" Kimberly just simply shook her head. "Your chest doesn't hurt?" Again, Kimberly shook her head. "What about your breathing? Any pain there?"

"No . . . . ." Kimberly finally answered in a soft voice.

"Good, good. The medicine we gave you is doing its job then . . . . . I do need to take a few x-rays to sustain my observations, but I suspect we may be able to take you off that oxygen as early as tomorrow . . ."

"Excellent! That's great!" Tommy said happily.

"We'll do your x-rays in the morning though . . . But for right now, why don't you tell me the last thing you remember happening . . ." Kimberly looked at Doctor Meyers wit a confused look. "Kimberly, do you know why you are here? . . ." Kimberly remained silent, down casting her eyes. " . . . . . . . . . That's ok . . . . . . . . . I guess we've got our work cut out for us . . . . I'm sure by now you recognize your husband and daughter . . . Everything else will come with time . . ." Doctor Meyers said with a gently smile as his pager began to beep. "I've got a call, so I'm going to head out for the evening. I'll be back for those x-rays in the morning. Tommy, I'll let you fill your wife in. I'm sure it'll be a little easier to hear it from you . . . . ."

"Thanks Doctor." Tommy said softly.

"Have a good night." he said with a gently smile, before turning to leave. Tommy watched as Doctor Meyers left the room and headed down the hall, before turning to face Kimberly.

" . . . . . So I guess I should tell you why we're here . . ." Tommy said softly. Kimberly remained silent, slowly raising her eyes toward her husband. Tommy sighed, slowly moving to sit facing Kimberly on the bed. "Kim . . . . . . . . ." he started, but stopped as her eyes met his. " . . . . . . . . . . . I love you . . . . . . . . . . . A few weeks ago . . . . . . . . . You were in a really bad car accident . . . . . . . . . . ."

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	85. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying these last few chapters. I'm starting to sort of get my life back to "normal", thanks to a lot of help from my friends. So I'd just like to take a moment to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, you guys are awesome! And to whoever it was who said I should think about writing professionally, I love you! LOL ;-) Also, many thanks to Dani for putting up with my bitchy self these last few days. LOL Thanks for the bitchfest! =D And also thanks to a certain guy for giving me the ammo for said bitchfest. LOL And Krystal, you too. =) And a BIG thank you to my 3 "Big Sisters"; LS, BR and LT You guys are the most awesome people I've ever known! Thanks for always putting up with my lame self, and for letting me bitch, without completely wanting to rip out my vocal cords day after day. LOL I'm sooooooo lucky to have such great friends! And BR, you're so the BEST shrink there is; even if your "professional opinion" is really only worth that hill of beans. LOL =) And a very special thanks to JA. I don't know where I would be without you. You may be old, but I still love you anyway (especially our little coke & chocolate cake runs). LOL My "diet" may actually be successful if it weren't for you! ;-) So for the record, in the words of my "Big Sister", here's our professional opinion . . . . . "Why guys suck: Well, basically they are clueless!" LS, I love you! =) JJ says hi! ;-) Anyway, thank you to everyone for putting up with me and my lack of updates. You guys rock! So I'm dedicating this chapter to my "bitchfest girls". I love you guys! =)

DreamsOfGold

**Home Sweet Home**

3 Days Later

Tommy carefully lifted Kimberly out of the car, and carried her into the house.

"Would you like to go upstairs, or would you rather hang out down here on the couch?" Tommy asked, as they entered the house from the garage. Kimberly just shrugged, slowly looking around the house. "How about we try the livingroom . . ." Tommy said, hearing the TV.

"Kimberly! Hi Honey!" Darlene said as Tommy carried his wife into the livingroom.

"Hi . . ." Kimberly answered in a soft voice.

"Kimberly! Welcome home!" Anne Marie said happily, carrying Mariah into the room. "Mariah, look! Mommy is home!"

"I hope you two are hungry, dinner is almost ready." Darlene said as Tommy carefully set Kimberly down, before taking a seat next to her.

"Smells good!" Tommy said cheerfully. "Mariah! How's my baby girl?"

"She missed you guys." AnneMarie said hanging her over.

"We missed you too Princess!"

"How does it feel to finally be home again?" Darlene asked.

"It feels great!" Tommy answered. I've missed this place."

"Well it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back! All I've wanted these last few weeks is to bring Kimberly back home. So now I'm really glad to finally be here!"

"Are you going to go back to work tomorrow?"

"I don't know . . . I'll decide tomorrow. It really depends on how Kimberly is doing. You know how attached to her I am."

"Well we all know she's been attaché to you for years too!" Darlene said laughing.

"Could I get some water?" Kimberly asked in a soft voice, after a brief moment of silence.

"Sure! Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Ok. One water, coming right up!" AnneMarie said cheerfully, as she headed out of the room.

3 days later, Kimberly sat on the couch flipping through a magazine, looking up every few minutes to check on Mariah, who was crawling around the room, playing with some toys. Tommy had gone to work, and Darlene was out taking AnneMarie to her dance class, leaving Kimberly home alone with Mariah. Christine had come over to help Kimberly out, but had gone to make dinner for the family, leaving Kimberly basically alone.

Kimberly watched her daughter play with a toy across the room, quietly admiring how beautiful she was. After a few m ore minutes went by, Mariah made her way over to the couch next to her mother.

"Hey Pretty Girl! Did you come to see Mommy?" Kimberly asked with a smile, as she carefully lifted her daughter up off the floor. "Hi Sweetie! How are you?" Mariah just looked at Kimberly for a moment, then reached for her hair. "No no. No hair for Baby Girl." Kimberly said with a gently smile, as she slowly untangled Mariah's hand from her hair. "Sorry Sweetie, you can't have Mommy's hair. Too bad your Daddy cut his hair, you would have loved to pull it!" Kimberly said, remembering the photo album she had been looking at the night before.

Kimberly held her daughter, quietly watching her every move. A few minutes later the phone rang, and Kimberly listened as Christine answered it in the next room.

"Oliver Residence . . . . . . I'm sorry, Kimberly is unavailable right now . . . Sure, let me take your name and number, and I will have Kimberly's assistant get back to you . . . . . I'm sorry, I don't know when Kimberly will be back in her office, she is recovering from a bad car accident . . . Sure . . . Great, I will pass the message on . . . Thank you! . . Yes, you too. Thank you for calling . . . Uh huh! Bubye!" Christine said hanging up with the caller, before dialing a number. " . . . . . . . . . Hi Aisha, this is Christine Oliver. I just got a call from a lady by the name of Marianne Stewart. She says Kimberly knows who she is, and she called regarding a buyout. The number is (212) 555-7452. I'm at the house with Kimberly if you've got any questions or anything. I'll probably be here until about 8:00; just let me know if you need anything. I hope everything is going well. Take care." Christine hung up the phone, just to have it start ringing again. "Oliver Residence! . . . . . Hi Jason! . . . Yes, Kimberly is here. She's in the living room watching Mariah . . . . . Sure! . . . . . Of course you can! I really don't see any reason why not . . . . . Ok, I will . . . Sure . . . .. Ok, thank you Jason . . . Alright, I'll see you soon. Bubye."

"Kim? Honey? You home?" Tommy called a few minutes later, as he walked in the door from work.

"She's in the livingroom with Mariah." Christine called from the kitchen.

Hi Mom!" Tommy called back on his way through the house.

"Hi Honey! How was work?"

"It was good! How have things been going here?"

"Its been quiet. Just a few phone calls here and there. Nothing too major. Dinner will be ready soon, I hope you're hungry."

"Starving! Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome Sweetie!" Christine called back as Tommy entered the livingroom.

"Hi Honey!" Tommy said gently kissing Kimberly's cheek, as he sat down net to her on the couch. "Hey Mariah! How's Daddy's little Princess?" Mariah smiled as Tommy tickled her. "Did you miss me?"

"How was work?" Kimberly asked in a soft voice.

"It was pretty good. But I felt bad leaving you here alone. How was your afternoon?"

"It was good I guess. Quiet but good."

"That's good . . . How's Mariah been?"

"She's perfect."

"She's always perfect!" Tommy smiled as Mariah climbed onto his lap. "You're such a good girl Mariah! Did you miss Daddy today?"

"She's gotten into pulling hair." Kimberly said as she watched Tommy smother their daughter with kisses.

"I guess its good that I don't have my long hair anymore then."

"I said the same thing earlier."

"How's your memory coming?"

"Good I guess . . . I remember the last few days . . ."

"Nothing before the hospital yet?" Kimberly just slowly shook her head. "That's ok, it will all eventually come back . . . You have all the time in the world to remember."

"I know . . . . . Its just a little hard."

"I know Honey. But it will all come back to you soon enough . . . Are you in any pain or anything?"

" . . . I'm ok . . ."

"Have you been outside at all today? Its kind of nice."

"No . . ." Kimberly answered softly.

"Would you like me to take you out for a while?" Kimberly just shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't' we go outside for a few minutes." Tommy said as he stood up, and carried Mariah across the room to her playpen, then moved back to Kimberly. "Put your arms around my neck . . ." he said softly as he slid one arm around Kimberly's back, then his other under her legs, as he carefully lifted Kimberly off the couch. "Let me know if you feel any pain."

"I'm ok . . ." Kimberly answered as Tommy slowly moved toward the front door.

"Can you get the doorknob?" Tommy asked as they reached the door. Kimberly carefully opened the door for Tommy, then closed it again as they stepped out. "You wan to sit on the porch swing?"

"If you want."

"Its up to you. It's a little cold out here though."

"Tommy, I think Kimberly could probably use a sweatshirt." Christine said stepping outside behind them a moment later.

"Probably, I didn't realize how cold it is."

"I brought you both sweatshirts and a blanket."

"Thanks Mom." Tommy said as he gently set Kimberly down on the porch swing.

"Here you go Sweetie." Christine said handing Kimberly a sweatshirt. "Tommy, you had better get yours on too. I don't need either of you getting sick."

"Yes Mom." Tommy said, reaching for his sweatshirt. Kimberly and Tommy both put on their sweatshirts, then Tommy took the blanket from his Mom as she went back inside, and carefully wrapped it around his wife before taking a step back to look at her. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah . . . . ." Kimberly answered in a soft voice.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

" . . . I'm fine . . . . ."

"Ok . . . . . You know, I've been thinking . . . . . We talked about adding a big porch to this house one day. Maybe we should actually do it . . ." Tommy said as he looked around the front of their house. "What do you think?"

"Its up to you . . ."

"I really don't' know . . . . . I actually want to do a lot of things . . . We talked months ago about me going back to school, and I was all ready to do that when you got into the accident . . . But then I found out tody that AGU has late start classes that actually start next week . . . So I was thinking that if its ok with you . . . Then maybe I would go back to school and finish up my degree . . . . ."

"If its what you want . . ."

"Its up to you . . . I only finished up my first 2 years of school, and I figure it would be good for me to finish the last two, and get my degree. But I don't want to take time away from our family to do it . . ."

" . . . . . Tommy . . . . . Getting an education is important. And its something you will always have . . . So if you want to go back to school for a while, then you should do it."

"I don't want to take time away from my family though. You guys need me . . ."

"We'll be ok. You've given up way too much for me lately . . . But finishing your degree doesn't just benefit you, it benefits the entire family. So if you really want to do it, then I think you should."

"Kim . . . . . Are you sure? Because its going to be at least 2 years that I'm in school . . ."

"Two years is nothing . . . We have forever . . . You told me that . . ."

"Great minds think a like . . ." Tommy said with a gentle smile.

"That's what I hear . . ."

"So I guess I'm going back to college then . . ."

"When do classes start?"

"This coming Monday . . . So I have 6 days to get my schedule together . . ."

"You can do it . . ."

"Only because I have you . . . You are the absolute most important person in the world to me. I love you so much!"

"I know . . . . I just wish I could remember loving you . . . . . . . . ."

"You will. Just give it some time . . ." Tommy said giving her a gentle smile. "I have another question for you."

"Ok . . ."

"What would you like to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

"My birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yes it is! And your wish is my command. Whatever you would like to do, we'll do."

"I have no idea."

"Well we can do whatever you would like. Its your birthday. And its also Valentine's Day, so its all up to you!"

"I have no idea Tommy. I'm not exactly in a position to do much."

"Well then how about I surprise you . . . I'll find a babysitter for Mariah, and we can go out somewhere."

"What about just staying home? Do we have to go out?"

"No, we can stay home if you want to."

"I don't know Tommy . . . . . I just think that going out is kind of a hassle right now. I'm not exactly capable of doing much on my own, and we have a baby to think about . . . Maybe staying home is actually a good idea."

"Its all up to you Honey. We can go out somewhere, or spend the day home together with Mariah. We'll do whatever you'd like."

"I just like being with you . . . So spending the day here actually sounds pretty nice."

"Ok, then that's what we'll do! Your mom can take AnneMarie to school, and you and I will spend the ay right here with Mariah."

"Sounds good." Kimberly agreed with a gentle smile as a car pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Sweetie! Its good to see you out here! How are you feeling?" Darlene asked as she got out of the car with AnneMarie.

"I'm pretty good."

"I'm so glad! You must be starving though, what would you like me to make for dinner?"

"Actually, my mom is in the kitchen as we speak. I think dinner is almost ready." Tommy told her.

"Oh! That's great! I will go give her a hand then!" Darlene said cheerfully, then headed inside.

"AnneMarie, how was dance today?" Tommy asked as she dropped her duffle bag on the porch.

"It was ok. Kind of tiring though."

"You sound pretty worn out."

"They suddenly decided over the weekend that we're adding one more number to the spring show, and we have a whopping 5 days to learn it! How stupid is that!?!"

"Oh come on AnneMarie, you know as well as the rest of us, that you can do it." Tommy told her. "You're a great dancer!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm tired, and its killing me! They've extended practice by 2 hours every day until the show. Then after that, we finally get a day off before we go to competition. Then we've got practice one day, then preliminaries, then more and more practice all the way through the finals. And that's all assuming that we even get that far!"

"You'll do great AnneMarie! You know you will!"

"I hope so. I just got a solo in the new number, so let's just hope I don't screw it up . . . . ."

"AnneMarie, you really need to give yourself a little more credit." Kimberly told her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Its hard not to, I'm related to Tommy!" AnneMarie said sarcastically.

"Hey! Watch the insults!" Tommy said defensively.

"You're a lot harder on yourself than I'll ever be!" AnneMarie told him.

"Not as much as I used to be. You just need to relax. Why don't you go get changed for dinner, then take a stab at all that homework I know you've got."

"Man, don't even remind me fo that nightmare!"

"AnneMarie, just try to relax. Everything is going to be fine. You just need to relax and de-stress."

"Ok, ok, I'm going . . ." AnneMarie said with a sigh as she slowly picked up her duffle bag, and headed into the house, leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone on the porch.

"She's pretty stressed out . . ." Tommy said as he took a few steps toward the yard. "She'll be ok. Teenagers are resilient." Kimberly said softly.

"I know . . . .. And I know of know how she feels . . . Its hard being a teenager sometimes . . . . ." Tommy said with a sigh. " . . . . . And she's not even in high school yet!"

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	86. Words

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

Hi Everyone! Here's a brand new chapter for your enjoyment! =) I had a lot of fun with this one, so be sure to let me know what you think. And for those of you saying "Hat!?! GROSS!!!" have you seen the picture of JDF's dojo's website??? If you've seen the picture of the jeans and shirt with the black hat, you'll totally understand! ;-) Tehehe. LT, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! LOL Gotta love me! =D For those of you who haven't seen the picture, go to and click on the link to the Rising Sun Karate School, then on pictures. Its in one of the galleries. I think it's the ninja night sleep over or something. There are some really great pictures on that site, including some of Jason's new wife. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! =)

DreamsOfGold

**Words**

2 Weeks Later . . .

"Hey Tommy, how was school?" Jason asked as Tommy walked into the dojo and dropped his duffle bag on the desk.

"You have no idea Bro! Remind me to kill whoever gave me such a stupid idea!" he answered in a frustrated voice.

"What happened?"

"Its not school, so much as the schedule. I actually kind of enjoy going back. But its killing me to go to school all day, then come here for 3-4 hours, then go home for dinner to help AnneMarie with her homework for 2 to 3 hours before even getting a chance to go anywhere near mine. Then there's Kim and Mariah . . ."

"Kimberly's cast comes off next week, right?"

"Hopefully . . . But her memory still isn't back, so its still kind of hard to deal with all the everyday stuff. And the little bits that Kimberly actually can remember, just end up confusing and frustrating her."

"And you get to handle it all! Lucky you!"

"Yeah . . . The good part is that its been quieter around the house since Darlene went back to Paris last week. So at least some of the stress is gone."

"I know what you mean. Darlene can be pretty tough to deal with at times."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one!" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Ok, she makes tough situations a little tougher. Happy?"

"Not really . . ."

"It will get better Bro. It always does."

"I know. I just keep on telling myself that . . . . ."

"You know that Kimberly loves you, and that she's trying to get better for you. Its just taking a lot of time."

"I know, and I hate it. I want my wife back! Do you know how hard it is to say 'I love you' and get an 'I know' back? Its killing me Jase!"

"I can tell. But at least she remembers things that have happened since she woke up in the hospital."

"I just wish she remembered at least back to our wedding . . . I really hate this waiting thing. I feel bad just touching her. And kissing her, or sleeping next to her . . . It just feels wrong."

"Just hang in there Bro. It will all be better soon."

"I sure hope so. And sooner is definitely better than later! Its really hard to deal with these days. I love Kimberly so much, but I want the old Kimberly back. I really don't like this shell very much anymore."

"Just take it easy Tom. Kim waited for your memory to come back, back in high school. You're just repaying the favor." Jason said as David walked into the room.

"Hey Tom, you mom is looking for you. She wants you to call her."

"Ok . . . Have either of you heard from Kim at all today?" Tommy asked.

"Nope. Isn't Aisha with her?" David asked.

"Last I heard she was . . . I'm gonna go call my mom, then check in at home before classes start."

"Tell everyone I said hi." Jason said as Tommy reached for his duffle bag.

"I will." Tommy answered, then walked away, toward his office.

3 hours later Tommy walked in the door from work to find a completely silent house.

"Hello?" he called. "Kim? . . . AnneMarie? . . . . . Anybody home? . . . . ." Tommy set his duffle bag in a corner, then walked through the house to see if anybody was there. No body was anywhere to be seen on the main floor, so Tommy headed upstairs to check the bedrooms. Still not finding anybody, Tommy headed back down the stairs, then down to the basement to check AnneMarie's room. "AnneMarie? . . . Are you here?" Tommy called as he opened the basement door, and headed down the stairs. Once Tommy got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard music coming from behind AnneMarie's closed door. "AnneMarie? . . . Are you in there?" Tommy called as he knocked loudly on the door. "AnneMarie!?"

"Come in!" AnneMarie called back after a minute, as she turned the music down. "Oh! Hey Tommy! When did you get home?" she asked as her door opened, and Tommy stepped into the room.

"About 5 minutes ago. Where are Kim and Mariah? Are you the only one home?"

"Yeah . . . Kim is out with Aisha and Nana, and I think Papá has Mariah. I got out of practice early, so I had Nana bring me home to get some of my homework done. I'm not sure when anybody will be back though. But Nana said to just order pizza or something if I got hungry. But I'll make dinner if you'd like."

"That's ok. I'll find something in the fridge. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I already ate. I made a sandwich when I got home."

"Oh, ok . . . What are you working on?"

"Stupid essay for English. Its supposed to be 5 pages on some historical figure from the American Revolution."

"I guess they're trying to tie English and History together . . ."

"Something like that."

"Who are you doing?"

"Some guy who served in the British militia."

"Oh, sounds mildly entertaining . . ."

"I've only got another page and a half to go."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I'm ok. But thanks for the offer."

"Ok. Well I'm going to go back upstairs and start on my own homework. Call me on the intercom if you need anything."

"Ok. Thanks Tommy."

"Good Luck!"

"You too!" AnneMarie said with a smile, as her brother left the room.

"Hey Tommy!" a friendly voice said a couple house later.

"Hey Aisha! How are you?"

"I'd be better knowing my credit cards weren't just maxed out."

"Well then you will be happy to know that we weren't at the mall at all today."

"Oh really? Then where might you have been?"

"Why don't you go ask your wife . . ."

"I'm afraid . . ."

"You big baby! Don't you trust us?"

"Her, of course! You though, I'm not so sure . . . . ."

"Haha!"

"Where is Kimberly?"

"She's in the livingroom. I'm going to go help your mom get Mariah ready for bed, then I'm going to head home for the night."

"Ok, thanks Aisha."

"Yep! See ya later!" she said cheerfully as Tommy closed his books, then started to get up to leave the room.

"Hey Kim! How was your day?" Tommy asked as he walked into the livingroom to see his wife sitting on the couch, sorting through a stack of papers.

"Hey Honey!" Kimberly answered happily. "Sorry I didn't tell you we're home, but I didn't want to disrupt your studying."

"That's ok. I needed a break anyway. Are you hungry or anything?"

"No thanks, we ate at the mall."

"So you did go to the mall . . ."

"Only for about an hour. I wanted to get some design ideas."

"Oh . . . Just don't push yourself too hard. I don't want you jeopardizing your recovery."

"Tommy, I'm fine. Doctor Meyers said I'm doing much better than expected in such a short amount of time . .. In fact, did you notice I got my cast off?" Kimberly asked, removing the blanket that covered her legs.

"Excellent! You should have called me, I would have gone with you."

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Kim . . . . . You know I support you in everything you do. And I want to be there for you through everything . . ."

"Honey, I know you worry about me, and I know that you do it because you love me. But after 8 years, don't you think you could lighten up a little? I love you, and I love that you worry about me so much but really . . . . .Tommy, I'm fine."

"Kim . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . . . . . . . You've got studying to do, and I've taken way too much time off work, so I really need to get some designs done. Aisha and I have an unveiling meeting to attend next week, and thanks to the accident, I've got nothing done! So stop worrying about me and go study."

"Kim, I don't know if you're ready to be working again so soon . . . Maybe you should wait a few more weeks . . . . ."

"Why? Tommy, I've been doing this for a year and a half. I think I can handle it. You really don't need to worry about me. Mariah is asleep, and your Mom is putting her to bed for us. Go study so you can get to bed at a decent hour. You're grouchy if you don't get enough sleep."

"Honey?" Tommy started as Kimberly went back to her pile of paper.

"Yeah?" she answered, without taking her eyes off her work.

"When is the anniversary of your first date?"

"About a week after our first kiss, which is next week. So I guess its in 2 weeks."

"Are you sure?"

"March 19th, right?"

"Yeah . . . . . And your brother's birthday is in August, right?"

"September 3rd."

"And my brother's birthday?"

"Isn't it April 21st? . . . Tommy, why so many questions?"

"When did you memory come back?"

"What?" Kimberly asked in a confused voice, finally looking up from her papers.

"Your memory is back! Kim, that's so great!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Honey, are you feeling ok? What are you suddenly so excited about?"

"Kimberly . . . . . Your car accident . . . . . You lost your memory for weeks! And its suddenly back! I've finally got my wife completely back!"

"Tommy, I really don't have a single clue what you're talking about. I remember being in an accident . . . But that's about it . . . . . But I've got a lot of work to get done, considering the unveiling I have coming up, and all the time I took off because of my injuries . . . . ."

"You don't remember being in the hospital for weeks, and having a broken leg and reconstructive surgery on your knee?"

"I remember the broken leg considering the cast just came off, but this memory thing? . . . . . What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Honey, you woke up in the hospital with no memory at all, and its been gone for about a month."

"Oh really?"

"Kim . . . . . You have no idea how happy I am to have you back!" Tommy said plopping own on the couch next to her, and throwing his arms around her.

"Honey . . . . . I love you, but really, I have work to do, and so do you. Can we do this a little later?" Kimberly asked as Tommy hugged her tight.

"Of course . . ." Tommy answered as he slowly began to pull away. "I love you so much Kim!"

"I love you too Tommy!"

"I'm going to go finish studying for the night. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

"I love you Honey."

"I love you too." Kimberly said giving Tommy a gentle smile. Tommy gave his wife a quick kiss, then got up and headed back to the kitchen, and his homework.

"But Kim, call me in the morning." Aisha said, walking through the livingroom a few minutes later.

"Bye Aisha. Thanks for all the help today."

"Any time! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Kim, I'm heading out too. Mariah is sound asleep." Christine told her.

"Thank you so much Christine! I really appreciate all the help!"

"No problem. Call me if you need anything else."

"I will. Thanks again!"

"No problem, you know I enjoy it. I'll see you later." Christine said cheerfully as she headed out of the room. "Good night Honey."

"Good night Mom." Tommy said as Christine stopped in the kitchen on her way out.

"I love you Sweetie. Have a good night. And don't' stay up too late studying. You need your sleep too."

"I love you too. I'll go to bed soon, I promise."

"Ok. Good night Sweetie." Christine said kissing her son's cheek, then heading out of the room.

"Hey Mom?" Tommy started as Christine stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know Kimberly's memory is back?"

"Of course! You didn't?"

"No . . . When did it come back?"

"Its been back all day. I thought you knew . . ."

"Not until about 5 minutes ago . . ."

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I really through you knew!"

"Its ok Mom . . . . . I guess I've just been a little less focused on things than I should have been."

"Tommy . . . . . Come on, don't go beating yourself up over this. You've taken better care of Kimberly and this family, than anybody ever could. I think you just need a vacation. It will do both of you a world of good!"

"I feel bad Mom . . . I'm her husband, I should have been the first to know . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . Stop stressing out over it. Your life is finally back to normal! Go try to enjoy it for once! Quit worrying about things that don't matter!"

" . . . . . I just wish I had known . . . . ."

"Tommy . . . . You really need to relax . . . . ."

" . . . . . I'll try . . ."

"Good! Now I'm going to head home to bed. You get some rest too."

"Ok. I love you Mom. Thanks for helping out all the time. We really appreciate it."

"I love you too Sweetie. Get some rest."

"I will. Good night Mom/"

"Good night Honey. Say good night to your sister for me." Christine told him, then turned and left.

1 Hour Later . . . . .

"What are you studying?" Kimberly asked, slowly sliding her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Just some boring science stuff . . . I thought you were working on designs or something . . . . ."

"I was. But I got a little bored, so I thought I'd come see what you're doing."

"I'm just finishing up."

"You hungry or anything?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. You want a snack? I saw those girl scout cookies you like so much, in the cupboard this morning."

"Thanks, but I'm ok . . ." Tommy said as Kimberly gently began to massage his shoulders.

"Ok . . . You want any help with all that work?"

"Actually, I'm thinking sleep sounds pretty good right about now . . . .. You interested?"

"Sounds tempting . . ."

"Let's get out of here . . ." Tommy said softly as he closed his books, and turned to face his wife. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I've heard that somewhere before." Kimberly answered flirtatiously.

"I love you so much Kim. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Sweetie." Kimberly said, smiling brightly. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Whenever you are." Tommy answered as he stood up. "Would you like some help up the stairs?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Crutches are a little tough with stairs."

"Its my pleasure." Tommy beamed as he carefully lifted Kimberly off the floor, placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then carried her up the stairs to bed.

"Honey, did you lock up the house?" Kimberly asked as Tommy gently placed her on their bed.

"I will right now. I'm going to go say good night to AnneMarie while I'm down there."

"Will you bring my crutches back up with you?"

"Sure. Anything else you'd like me to grab while I'm down there?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok, I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Ok. Say good night to AnneMarie for me." Kimberly said as Tommy headed out of the room.

That Weekend . . . . .

"Hey Honey? Are you almost done out there?" Kimberly asked, poling her head out the front door, where Tommy was busy mowing the lawn.

"Almost. Do you need me to do something for you?" Tommy asked, shutting off the lawn mower for a short break.

"No, I'm just trying to decide what to do today."

"Well, I was thinking we could go buy you that new car."

"Yeah, we could do that. I was thinking the new Mercedes convertible looked cute."

"Or the Mercedes SUV."

"Tommy . . ."

"Kim, the convertible crumbles in an accident. I don't' want to risk you getting hurt again."

"Honey . . ."

"Kim, really. I know you loved that convertible, but its crumbled in the accident. I just want you safe. Plus, having an SUV is easier with kids, and with hauling boxes of clothes."

"Jason has a truck. And I can always borrow your Jeep. Besides, you have a little car."

"Which I've been talking about selling for months."

"Tommy . . ."

"Why don't we go look. Maybe you'll find something you like even better."

"I really liked my little convertible."

"I know Honey. You loved that little car. But now its time to buy a new one, so let's go look and see what we can find. Maybe we can even get you a Hummer."

"Tommy, I don't want a Hummer."

"Why not? They're huge, and made of the strongest metal there is. Get in an accident with one of those, and you'll only end up with a small scratch on your bumper."

"Tommy, you're impossible, you know that!?"

"But for some very odd reason, you still love me anyway!"

"And sometimes I really begin to wonder why." Kimberly said with a laugh.

"Haha! I'll be done in a few minutes, then I'll take a shower so we can go." Tommy said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, using his shirt.

"You know Tom, I really don't see why you enjoy making me do so much laundry. Is it really necessary to get a shirt all sweaty and smelly, just to mow the lawn?"

"Are you trying to tell me to go topless?"

"No, but you're about to be the laundry king!"

"Whatever you say dear!" Tommy said pulling his shirt off, and handing it to Kimberly, with a quick kiss.

"Hurry and finish!" Kimberly said, quickly snapping Tommy's rear end with his shirt.

"Yes Mother!" Tommy jokes as he turned the mower on and went back to work.

"Dang AnneMarie! Your brother is HOT!" AnneMarie's friend said, as Tommy walked in the door 15 minutes later.

"Sarah, he's married!"

"I know, but I can still look, right?"

"Look all you want Sarah, but that sweaty hunk of muscles is all mine!" Kimberly said, as she passed through the room.

"How do you just live here with him, like he's really no big deal?" Sarah asked.

"Probably because he's my brother!"

"You're so lucky!"

"You all done?" Kimberly asked, joining Tommy in the kitchen where he was drinking a glass of ice cold water.

"Yep! Give me 15 minutes to get a shower and get ready, then we can go!"

"You've got yourself a deal there Mr. Oliver!"

"Sounds great to me Mrs. Oliver!" Tommy said with a bright smile.

"Get going, you've got 15 minutes!" Kimberly said kissing her husband, before watching hm head for the stairs to go shower. "Hey AnneMarie, you guys busy ?" she called to the girls in the livingroom.

"Not very, why, what's up?" AnneMarie answered as Kimberly headed back into the room.

"Your brother is going to buy me that new car I've been looking at. Would you mind watching Mariah for a while?"

"No, not at all Are you going to get the Z3?"

"I don't know, we're going to go look. But Tommy suddenly has a thing for Hummers."

"Yeah, you gotta love him for being so over protective!"

"You're telling me!"

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of Mariah. You enjoy my brother!"

"Oh, you know I do!" Kimberly said smiling brightly as she turned to leave the room. "Hey Tommy?" Kimberly said walking into their room a few minutes later. "Honey?" she called again when she didn't get an answer. When she still didn't get an answer, Kimberly headed to the bathroom where she heard th shower running. "Honey, are you busy?"

"Sort of." Tommy answered from the shower as Kimberly walked in the door.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go down to the BMW dealer and look at the new Z3 that I saw on TV."

"Its not big enough/"

"Well how about a Porsche?"

"How about an H1?"

"Tommy, I'm not even tall enough to be able to get into an H1 without a step stool!"

"Well then we can buy you a step stool too!"

"Tommy, come on!"

"Kim, we've already had this discussion." Tommy said shutting off the water.

"Honey, I really want another sports car."

"I know you do Sweetie, but I want you safe. You almost died after that accident Kim. And I'm sorry, but I love you way too much to ever be able to live without you. Kim, I do want you to be happy, and i want to be the one who makes you happy. But Honey, I would rather you got a bigger car . . ." Tommy said as he wrapped himself in a towel, then stepped out of the shower.

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Kim . . . In all Honesty, I really don't know what I would do without you. And you didn't almost die just once, but twice! I didn't know if I would ever even see you again. And frankly, that completely scared me to death! I want you to be happy Honey, but I care a lot more about your safety than some cute little car. And you know that I'm the last person to ever hate a sports car. But Kim, as cute as that car is, you're way cuter! And I can't live without you . . . . . So I would really like it if you would consider getting a bigger car."

"Tommy, I really want a cute little sports car."

"I know you do Kim. But I'll make you a deal . . . . . If you get an SUV, you can have all the options you want on it. Anything at all. You can have the tinted windows, moon roof, cd changer, anything you'd like!"

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Kim . . . . ."

"Fine . . . . . How big does it have to be?"

"You can have a Rav4.

"The 4 Runner is better."

"Then get it! Or the Mercedes or BMW SUV. Any SUV you'd like!"

"Can I have an Escalade?"

"Would you like one?"

"Maybe . . . . ."

"You can have any SUV you'd like. I promise!"

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"I love you too Sweetie! Now can I go get dressed?"

"I guess so." Kimberly said giving him a smile.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." Tommy said kissing her before heading out of the bathroom to go get dressed.

"Oh, Honey?" Kimberly began, as she followed Tommy into their bedroom.

"Yeah . . ."

"You wouldn't believe what AnneMarie's friend has been saying."

"Ok?"

"She thinks you're really hot!"

"Well, I haven't heard any arguments on that one!"

"I just think its amusing."

"Considering she's only 14."

"Yeah really."

"So you agree with her?"

"Would I be with you if I didn't?"

"Nice answer!" Tommy said with a flirtatious wink.

"Ok, new subject. How's school going?"

"Its pretty good actually! And you wanna hear weird? I actually really like my paleontology class!"

"That is weird! You've never really liked science; its always been more of Billy's thing."

"I know! But its actually pretty interesting."

"I could never get into science."

"Me either. But I'm actually sort of enjoying it."

"Well I'm glad you like school. Its actually good for you."

"I know. Its funny how things work out. I mean, I absolutely love my job! Teaching martial arts is awesome! Its amazing how doing so little helps other people do so much. I never really realized just how much influence I have over so many lives."

"Your students really look up to you."

"Which is why I've been thinking of becoming a teacher . . ."

"Really?"

"I love being an inspiration for kids. Its been amazing to see the difference I've; well that we've both made, in AnneMarie's life . . . . .And then in the lives of all my students . . . . . Just knowing that I've made a tiny difference in just one life, means so much to me!"

"Honey, you don't have to convince me, I know exactly how you feel. Being a ranger gave that to all of us!"

"I know. Its just . . . . . Talking to AnneMarie, and seeing how much we've changed her life . . . . . I love feeling like that! And we're so lucky to have a daughter of our own . . ."

"So you really want to teach?"

"I think it will be good for me. I enjoy being a positive influence on kids."

"You always have."

"So have you/"

"Well I think you will make an excellent teacher! You always have!"

"So you really don't mind me being a teacher?"

"No, of course not! I'm very proud of you Honey! And I'll always support you."

"Thank you Kim! That means a lot coming from you."

"You know I'll always support you, exactly the way you've always supported me."

"I do it because I love you."

"And I love you too Tommy."

"So are you ready to go buy that SUV?"

"As soon as you do your hair/"

"Hand me my black hat over there and we can go."

"You're not going to save that scruffy stuff off your chin?"

"Naw, I kind of like it."

"Please?"

"Hey, I promised you wouldn't have to eat it when you kiss me, and I've kept my promise . . ."

"Tommy . . ."

"I like it."

"Fine . . . . ."

"Thank you!" Tommy said as Kimberly handed him his hat.

"Let's go buy that car!"

"Lead the way Little Lady!" Tommy said holding his arm out toward the door.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy is wearing a hat!" AnneMarie said sarcastically as Tommy and Kim entered the livingroom with Mariah. "And you didn't even make him shave! Kim, you're slipping!"

"Yeah, but he's buying me an expensive new toy, so I'll complain later."

"I like your chin puke!" Sarah told him.

"Don't encourage him . . ." AnneMarie warned her.

"Thank you Sarah!" Tommy said proudly.

"Oh please!" Kimberly said rolling her eyes. "We're going to get out of here. Mariah just woke up from a nap, so she should be good for a while. Just call us if you need anything.

"Come here Munchkin!" AnneMarie said holding her arms out toward her niece.

"Dada!" Mariah protested, latching onto Tommy's shirt.

"Tommy! Did you hear her?!?" Kimberly asked in a shocked voice. "Mariah talked! She called you Dada!"

"Princess, you can talk!" Tommy said hugging her tight.

"I can't believe she talked!" Kimberly told them. "My baby girl said her first word!"

"She's growing up fast." Tommy agreed.

"Mariah, can you say Mamma?" Kimberly asked her. "Will you say Mamma for me? Please?" Mariah just laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and sucked on her pacifier. "Ok, we'll settle for Dada this time. But I want you to say Mamma too, ok?"

"How about she says AnneMarie instead." AnneMarie suggested.

"Good Luck!" Tommy laughed. "But I think my little girl likes her Dada better!"

"Mariah, come give Mommy a kiss." Kimberly said taking her daughter from Tommy. "I love you Baby Girl! You be good for AnneMarie and Sarah!"

"I love you too Princess." Tommy said kissing his daughter before she was passed to AnneMarie. "We'll see you soon."

"Say bye bye to Mommy and Daddy!" AnneMarie said, gently waving Mariah's hand to say goodbye as Kim and Tommy headed out of the room.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	87. One Year Older

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. ) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. ) Happy Reading! )

Hey Everybody! I am so sorry it has been so long since I last updated, but unfortunately I have been extremely busy. Life is just completely crazy right now. My goodness, I had no idea how hard it is to go to be a full-time student, work full-time at one job, and then part-time at another. IT'S HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEEZ!!!!!!!!! LOL ;-) Anyway, I hope everybody has a great Thanksgiving! ) Hopefully I'll be getting some more time to update really soon, but if not, I promise to try to get something out over Christmas vacation. Just please, bear with me. I'm really trying. Unfortunately for me, one of my jobs is working retail, so my suggestion, STAY AWAY FROM THE MALL ON THE WEEKENDS!!!!!!!!!!! I am not even kidding, its sooooooooooo BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I promise to try really hard to get more up soon (I just have to finish getting college apps in so I can graduate and transfer schools in the next few months). ) Happy Thanksgiving and if I don't get anything up in the next few weeks, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas & all the best for the rapidly approaching new year! )

Dreams Of Gold

**One Year Older**

Mariah's Birthday

"So you really didn't mind having an SUV then?" Aisha asked as she helped Kimberly set up for Mariah's party.

"No, not really. It sucks gas, but it could be worse. The escalade and Yukons suck a lot more gas than the 4-Runner. And I love all the options we got."

"And ita easier with Mariah."

"Yes it is! Plus I can actually haul a lot more than I could with the convertible."

"Do you miss your little car?"

"More than anything! I loved that car! But I understand Tommy's concerns. And I saw the pictures from the accident, so I'm glad we got a bigger car. But Tommy still has the souped up BMW, so I can always borrow it when I get sick of the big car."

"That's always good. We're all just glad you're ok. We were scared to death after we heard about your accident!"

"I remember when Tommy was in the hospital after a fight with Goldar. I was scared out of my mind! I don't know how he stayed so cool while I was hurt."

"Cool? Are you kidding me? Tommy was the biggest basket case of us all!"

"Tommy? My Tommy?" Kimberly asked confused. "Are you sure?"

"He's the only Tommy that we know!"

"He really lost his mind over me?"

"I always have!" Tommy said joining the girls decorating the livingroom."

"Hey Sweetie, did you pick up the cake?" Kimberly asked as she handed Tommy a balloon.

"Its in the fridge. Need any help?"

"You can hang those balloons up for us."

"Anything else?"

"I think that's it, we're almost done."

"Ok, where would you like them?"

"Anywhere you'd like. How did your karate classes go this morning?"

"They went good! I think the kids are almost ready for the match next month."

"That's always good!" Aisha smiled.

"Its going to be great!"

"Honey, what time is AnneMarie going to be done with her dance classes?" Kimberly asked.

"David is going to pick her up on his way over."

"Oh excellent! Then you can stick around here and help out some more before the party!"

"That's the plan!"

"I hope it stops raining soon. I really wanted to have this party outside." Kimberly said as she looked out he window.

"I'm not sure what the weather has planned, but it doesn't look like the rain is going to let up any time soon." Aisha told her.

"Well, so much for a luau in April!" Kimberly whined.

"Oh come on Kim, its not that bad." Tommy told her. "It'll be a great party."

"I know, I just wish it wasn't raining."

"Kim, did you find the tape of Mariah crawling?"

"Its in the cabinet under the TV."

"Oh good! My Uncle John and Aunt Linda are dying to see it.!" Tommy told her.

"Honey, is Sam coming with David?"

"He should be. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Ok." Tommy said as the doorbell rang. "I'll go grab that."

"Ok, I'm going to go get Mariah up from her nap."

"Would you like some help?" Aisha asked.

"If you'd like." Kimberly answered as she headed for the stairs.

"Hey John! Hey Linda!" Tommy said cheerfully as he opened the door. "Come on in!"

"Hey Tom! How are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm great! How are you guys?"

"We're doing good!" Linda answered as she removed her coat. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"She's upstairs. Kimberly just went to get her up from her nap."

"How's Kimberly doing?" John asked.

"She's doing a lot better! Her broken leg is all better, and her memory is back. But her knee is still a little messed up."

"Is she doing physical therapy?"

"Yep! Three times a week!"

"That's good. She'll be back to normal soon."

"Every day is a new day!" Tommy said with a smile. "Come on in, I'll take your coats."

"Thank you Honey!" Linda said as Tommy took her coat and hung it in the closet. "You're looking awfully good these days!"

"Thank you! I try to keep in shape as much as I can. Teaching karate helps."

"How's school going?" John asked.

"Its great! I actually finally decided on a major."

"Really? That's great!" Linda told him. "What major?"

"Actually Paleontology. I realized that I really like science, and I decided that when I get out of school, I want to teach.

"Tommy, that's great Sweetie! We're so proud of you!"

"Linda is right, that's great Tom!" John agreed.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate all the support." Tommy told them.

"What did Kimberly say about it?" John asked.

"She's happy about it. Kimberly is the most supportive person I've ever known." Tommy answered, leading his aunt and uncle into the living room.

"So, Paleontology Tommy, that's an interesting major to choose." John said as he took a seat next to his wife on the couch. "What made you decide on that one?"

"I'm not sure actually. I've just really been enjoying my paleontology class, and I love helping AnneMarie through her science classes. Its kind of weird, but I like it."

"Well I think it's a good major Tommy!" Linda told him.

"Thank you! You know what, I think I'm going to light a fire." Tommy said as he moved toward the fireplace.

"Tom, how is your brother?" John asked him.

"David is doing pretty good. He's been teaching some of my classes at the dojo and spending the rest of him time on the reservation with his father."

"How's his Leukemia been lately?"

"Non existent, thank goodness!"

"That's great news! We're so happy to hear that!" Linda smiled as Tommy placed a few logs in the fireplace, before carefully lighting them.

"It's a relief, that's for sure! Hopefully its gone for good this time."

"Hey Tommy! Uncle John, Aunt Linda!" AnneMarie said excitedly as she entered the living room.

"AnneMarie! Hi Sweetie! You look so grown up!" Linda said hugging her.

"Thank you! I didn't know you guys were coming! I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too!" John said hugging his niece. "Its been a long time, how are you Kiddo?"

"I'm great! Just keeping really busy with school, karate, and dance classes."

"Sounds exhausting!" Linda told her.

"It is! But I enjoy it."

"That's good! You're so talented Honey! Just like your brothers!"

"Hey David! Sam, its nice to see you again!" John said a the two men joined the group.

"Hey John, Linda! Its good to see you!" David said happily.

"John, Linda, hello!" Sam said with a friendly smile. "It is great to see you again!"

"Sam, I'll go get you some water." AnneMarie told him. "Would anybody else like something to drink?"

"No thanks Honey, I'm ok." Linda told her.

"Me too." John agreed.

"Tommy, David?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." David told her.

"I'll get something later on." Tommy answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your water Sam." AnneMarie said as she turned and headed out of the room.

"Hey Everybody!" Kimberly said a few minutes later, as she carried Mariah into the living room.

"There's the birthday girl!" Sam said with a warm smile. "Happy Birthday Little One!"

"Hey Sam! I'm so glad you could make it!" Kimberly told him. "Mariah, look who's here! Can you say hi to everybody?" Mariah just laid her head on Kimberly's shoulder, and sucked on her pacifier.

"Mariah Maylene, can Papa Sam have a smile?" Sam asked, gently kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"Kimberly, you're looking wonderful!" Linda told her.

"Thank you Linda! I'm feeling pretty good! You look great yourself! I love your sweater!"

"You mean your sweater!" Linda said with a gentle laugh. "I saw it in the store a couple months ago, and just had to have it!"

"That color looks wonderful on you!"

"Thank you Honey!"

"You all remember my partner Aisha, right?" Kimberly asked.

"We sure do! Hello Aisha, its nice to see you again!" John told her.

"Its good to see you guys too!"

"Hey Mariah, check it out!" AnneMarie said stepping up next to Kimberly. "We should go see Uncle David, he's got long hair for you to pull!"

"I think she's still pretty tired AnneMarie. Her really mean Mom had the audacity to wake her up from a nap." Kimberly told her.

"What a mean Mommy you have Princess! I'm sorry Sweetie, come see Daddy. I'll make it all better." Tommy said trying to take Mariah from Kimberly. Mariah latched tightly onto Kimberly's sweater, and turned her head away from the family. "Mariah, come see Daddy, you silly girl!" Tommy said as he carefully pried her hand away from Kimberly's sweater and lifted his daughter out of Kimberly's arms.

"Thanks Honey." Kimberly said as the doorbell rang again. "I'll go get that. Everybody, make yourselves at home."

"I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a few minutes." AnneMarie said as everyone found a seat in the livingroom, and began talking amongst themselves.

"Leslie! Oh my gosh! Hi, its been so long!" Kimberly said opening the door.

"Hi Kimberly! Its good to see you again!"

"How are you? Come in, come in!"

"I'm fabulous! I love your hair!"

"Thank you! You look great Kim, you really do ! I hope you don't mind my being here, David told me you had a little girl and I could drop by with a birthday gift."

"Oh no, not at all! I'm so glad you're here! I had no idea you and David were talking again! Come on in, everyone is in the living room."

"Thanks Kim, I just don't want to intrude on your party."

"Nonsense! You're family! Come on." Kimberly said leading Leslie into the living room. "Hey Everyone, look who's here!"

"Leslie! Its so great to see you again!" Tommy told her.

"Hey Tommy! Its good to see you! That must be the little Birthday Girl! Hi Sweetie! Happy Birthday!"

"Yes she is! This is Mariah Maylene." Tommy said proudly.

"She is absolutely beautiful! You all must be so proud!"

"Thank you!" Kimberly told her. "We are very proud! How have you been? Its been so long!"

"I've been doing pretty good! I got my real estate license last year, so now I'm busy selling houses all over the place."

"Oh excellent! That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Leslie said with a bright smile as David approached her.

"Leslie, I'm glad you came." he said giving her a warm smile.

"I promised I'd stop by, so here I am!" Leslie said giving him a hug. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome." David said kissing her cheek as he slowly let go.

"Hey Everyone!" another voice said, joining the group.

"Hey Jase!" Aisha said from the couch.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl!" Jason said kissing Mariah's cheek as he stepped past Tommy.

"Hey Jase! I'm glad you made it!" Kimberly said hugging him tight.

"Hey Kim! How are you doing?"

"A lot better, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad!" he said as the doorbell rang again.

"Come on in!" Kimberly called as the door opened to reveal Tommy's parents.

"Hey Everyone!" Christine said happily, carrying an armload of presents into the house.

"Mom, you had better not have any more presents than that!" Tommy told her. "I'm not buying my one year old a house to hold all her stuff!"

"Oh relax Tommy! Let me spoil my Granddaughter on her birthday!" Christine told him. "Oh my goodness, Leslie! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey Christine! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful! How are you Dear?"

"I'm great!"

"You look great! Come give me a hug, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Is that my little Munchkin?" Daniel asked, stepping up next to Tommy, and tickling his Granddaughter. "Happy Birthday little one!"

"Knock Knock! Room for two more?" another voice asked from behind the group.

"Oh my gosh!!! Dad, Kenny!!!" Kimberly cheered, throwing her arms around her older brother. "I'm so glad you two are here, I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Kim! I've missed you too!" Kenny told her, hugging her tight. "You look great baby sister!"

"Thank you! I had no idea you were even in town! What are you doing here?!?"

"I found him on board the Constellation down in San Diego, so I thought you might like to see him." Mr. Hart said as he hugged his daughter.

"Hi Daddy! I'm glad you're here too! Thank you for bringing Kenny home!"

"You're welcome Sweetheart. How are you doing? I'm sorry I couldn't be here after your accident Honey, its just been one long business trip after another. I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Thank Daddy. I'm just glad you're here now."

"Kenny, when did you get back?" Jason asked.

"Last week. I'm really glad to be on dry land again."

"Where were you deployed to?" Aisha asked.

"Japan and Guam." Kenny answered. "And in another couple months I'm leaving for a three year tour of Europe before I'm getting out."

"Oh geez, that's a long tour!" Christine told him.

"Yeah, but when I get back, I'm out of the navy for good!"

"That's always exciting!" Leslie said with a friendly smile. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you! I'm glad to be back!"

"Hey Mariah, come say hi to Grandpa and Uncle Kenny!" Mr. Hart said as he stepped closer to Tommy. "We haven't seen you since the day you were born!"

"Princess, go see Grandpa!" Tommy said as he started to hand his daughter over.

"Dada!" Mariah protested, holding onto Tommy as tight as she could.

"She's being clingy today." Kimberly explained. "I was a mean mom and woke her up from her nap."

"You sure have a mean mean Mommy!" Kenny said laughing as Mariah buried her face in Tommy's shoulder. "But you know, if you come see Uncle Kenny and Grandpa, we'll give you presents!"

"Kenny, I don't think bribes work on her yet." Kimberly told him. "Mariah is still a little young for that. She's usually clingy for either me or Tommy and if we're not around, she wants AnneMarie."

"But she's a Daddy's girl anyway." Tommy added.

"Yes she is!" AnneMarie agree, rejoining the group. "Mariah, will you come see me?"

"Dada!" Mariah protested again.

"I think she's defiantly being clingy today!" Tommy said laughing.

"Come on in." Kimberly called again as the doorbell rang.

"Hey you guys! Is there room for a few more?" Tanya asked as she headed into the livingroom with Kat, Rocky and Adam behind her.

"Hey guys!" Tommy said turning to face his friends. "Long time, no see!"

"Hey Tommy!" Kat said giving him a friendly hug. "Look at that adorable little girl! She looks just like you!"

"Kat! I had no idea you were in town! When did you get back?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Yesterday actually! Tanya flew in for a show next week, and convinced me to meet her here."

"Really? Wow! I knew Rocky was coming over today but I'm really surprised to see the rest of you!"

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind." Rocky told him. "I just had to drag the old crew along."

"No, its great!" Kimberly told him. "Its great to see you all again."

"Tommy, your little girl is so adorable!" Kat told him. "She looks exactly like you!"

"Really? I think she looks a lot more like Kim than she does me."

"She looks a lot like you."

"Well thank you! I appreciate that!"

"Tommy, what in the world have you done?!?" Rocky said sarcastically as he joined the girls in oogling over the baby.

"Hey there, I'm a great parent!" Tommy told him.

"Yeah, until you forget your daughter's birthday!"

"Gee, thanks Rocko!"

"She's so cute Tommy!" Tanya told him.

"Thank you Tanya! You're so kind!"

"I know! Oh my gosh! Is that Aisha over there?!?"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her in forever! Aisha!" Tanya said hurrying over to her old friend.

"Oh My Gosh!!!" Aisha squealed, throwing her arms around Tanya. "Tanya, its been so long!!! What in the world are you doing here Girl!?!"

"Rocky said he was dropping by Tommy's for a party and made me come. What are you doing here?"

"I work with Kimberly at Hart of Hearts, here in Angel Grove. We're partners. I had no idea you were in town! Last I heard you were off touring Europe or something."

"Yeah, I've only been back here twice since high school. But I'm here for a week. Its so great to see you!"

"You too! You look absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you! So do you!"

"Tanya, how are your parents?"

"They're fabulous! I'm actually going to visit them in two weeks. I've got a promotional tour to finish right now My Mom and Dad are going to fly in for the concert next Friday, then I'm going back to Africa with them for a couple months. I wanted to volunteer at a summer camp for under privileged children for a while, and my agent thought it was a great idea. So as soon as my tour is over, I'm heading home."

"That's awesome Tanya! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you! Oh my gosh Aisha, you guys all have to come to my show next week. Its going to be so great!"

"When is it?"

"Its Friday night at the Universal Amphitheater in Hollywood."

"Sounds awesome! I'll defiantly check my schedule."

"Everybody needs to come, I'll et all the passes so you can get back stage."

"Excellent! We'll be there! Infact, I've gotta talk to Kimberly about this, but I think I've got the perfect outfit for you."

"Really? That's great! I'll tell my stylist to take the week off then. Thank you so much!"

"Uh huh! Don't even mention it! Its what friends are for!"

"Hey Jase, where's Zack?" Kimberly asked a few minutes later.

"He should be here soon. He had a show in LA this morning, but it was supposed to be out by one. Zack said he would head straight here when he was done."

"What show is he doing right now?" Tommy asked.

"He's doing the new Mel Brooks musical; The Producers."

"At the Pantages Theater?" Kimberly asked.

"That's the one!"

"Oh my gosh! Tommy got me tickets for my birthday! I had no idea Zack was in it!"

"Well surprise I guess!" Jason laughed. "He's going to be in town for a while. After the LA run, they're moving to San Diego for three weeks, before heading back to New York."

"We'll defiantly have to do something then." Tommy told them. "I haven't seen Zack in forever!"

"You haven't seen anyone in forever Bro!" Jason joked as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it. Excuse me." Kimberly said, then quickly headed out of the room.

"Hey, Someone call for a stripper?" the voice at the door asked after Kimberly had opened it.

"Zack! Its great to see you!" Kimberly said hugging him tight.

"Its great to see you too Kim! You're looking great these days!"

"Thank you Zack! You always were the charmer!"

"Well, you did marry the wrong little boy You could have had a man, you k now!"

"I know, but he's just so hot, I had to take him off the market before someone else got the chance to! And he makes beautiful babies! Have you seen my daughter?!?"

"No, I haven't! May I?"

"Of course! Come on in!" Kimberly said leading him through the house, and into the livingroom.

"Zackman!" Tommy said happily. "Hey Bro, how are ya?"

"I'm great! I heard you have a hot little girl that I've gotta check out! Where is she?"

"She's right here, this is Mariah Maylene."

"She's gorgeous! Looks exactly like her mother!"

"Lucky Duck!" Jason commented from behind him.

"My sentiments exactly!" Zack agreed. "Kid defiantly got a lucky break!"

"Yeah, she could have come out looking like this ugly guy!" David said, throwing his arm over Tommy's shoulder.

"Haha! David look in the mirror! We can pass for twins you knucklehead!" Tommy reminded him.

"Whatever. You know I'm still the better brother! Even AnneMarie agrees, don't ya Sis?"

"Depends on how much cash you're dishin' out!" AnneMarie said as she walked by the group.

"Ouch!" Zack said pretending to have been stabbed in the chest with a stake.

"Zack, how are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm smokin'! Had a totally fabulous show today! It was awesome!"

"How's the run going?"

"Its incredibly! Totally different from being on Broadway, yet just as great! You've gotta come to the show guys!"

"Tommy got me tickets for my birthday." Kimberly told him. "But they're not for any time soon. He got them for the middle of June."

"Well, what are you all doing tomorrow? I have 20 tickets to shell out."

"You're serious?"

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"Yes, of course I'm serious! Well, except for Tommy, cause he stole you away from me . . . . ."

"Gee, thanks Zack! I can sure feel the love here!" Tommy said laughing. "But you know, that's ok! My daughter loves me, and hates all of you, so I think we'll go have our own little party without you guys!"

"Tommy, give me my daughter!" Kimberly laughed as Tommy turned to leave.

"She won't go to you Kim, she wants 'Dada', remember?"

"But she loves her Mommy, huh Mariah! You wanna come see Mommy?" Kimberly asked, holding her arms out toward their daughter. Mariah just turned her face away and held tighter to Tommy's shirt.

"See! I told you so!" Tommy laughed, as Kimberly frowned and pretended to act hurt.

"So Kim, I heard about your big accident. How did your car hold up?" Zack asked.

"It crumbled!" Tommy answered for her.

"Tommy made me get an SUV." Kimberly pouted.

"Hey, whatever keeps you safe, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. The 4-Runner is nice, but I still miss my little convertible."

"Well I'm really glad you're safe. I called Jason like every 15 minutes, to see how you were doing."

"Thanks Zack, that's sweet. I'm doing a lot better. I'm all better, except my knee. I still have a lot of physical therapy to get through, but I'm getting there."

"Just give it time Kim. Things will be better soon."

"I know. But you know me and waiting; we don't exactly get long."

"Hey everyone! Room for one more?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Mom!!!" Kimberly squealed, spinning around. "What are you doing here?!?"

"You don't' think I would miss my only Granddaughter's birthday, do you?"

"Well no, but you were just here a few weeks ago, so I thought for sure you'd be too busy to come . . ."

"Nonsense! I'm never too busy for my little girl! How are you feeling Sweetie?"

"I'm doing a lot better! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Mom!" Kenny said joining the group.

"Kenny! Hi Honey! I didn't know you would be here! When did you get back?" Darlene asked.

"My ship came into port last week. I had no clue you were going to be here today."

"That makes two of you!" Darlene said laughing. "I left a message at Kimberly's office lest week.

"Yeah, but you said you were going to try to come, I never heard you were coming for sure though." Kimberly told her.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, so I guess I succeeded!"

"You sure did!" Kimberly told her. "Thanks for coming Mom, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too, I missed you Mom!" Kenny told her.

"I missed you too Sweetie, welcome back to dry land. Well, sort of . . ."

"Yeah really. Its been raining all day!" Kimberly told them.

"Mariah, Sweetie, Happy Birthday!" Darlene said, gently rubbing her granddaughter's back.

"She's been a little clingy today." Tommy explained. "She's pretending to be a Daddy's girl."

"That's ok. She was Grandma's girl a few weeks ago, weren't you Sweetie? Grandma loves her little girl!"

"Darlene, welcome back! How are you?" Christine asked as she approached the quickly growing group.

"I'm great! How are you Christine?"

"Just wonderful! It's great to see you again!"

A few hours later, Tommy sat in his recliner with Mariah drinking a bottle on his lap, as everyone around them chatted.

"Ok, I know a little girl who needs some presents before she falls asleep." Christine said, glancing over at her son.

"Probably a good idea." Kimberly agreed. "Mariah, why don't you come see Mommy." Mariah willingly went to Kimberly, and laid her head on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Kim, stay here, I need a picture." Darlene said as Kimberly started to move away from Tommy.

"Scoot over Honey." Kimberly said, turning back to her husband.

"You can sit on my lap." Tommy offered.

"Ok, but this was your idea!" Kimberly told him, as she sat down.

"Mariah, smile for Grandma!"

"She's pretty tired Mom." Kimberly said as Mariah snuggled into her chest. Darlene snapped a picture, then Aisha handed Kimberly a present for Mariah to open. "Mariah, look! You have a present from Uncle David!" Kimberly told her.

"Wait, Kim, that might explode!" Tommy said jokingly.

"Haha!" David laughed.

"Look Sweetie! Uncle David got you a dolly!" Kimberly said enthusiastically as she unwrapped the present. "Thank you Uncle David!" Mariah looked at the box in Kimberly's hands, then up at Kimberly. "Uncle David, will you open the dolly for her?" Kimberly asked, holding the present out for David, as Aisha handed her another present. "Uh oh! This one is from Rocky. I'm not sure I should be opening it . . ."

"I picked it out. It's safe." Tanya assured her.

"Oh good! Thanks Tanya!" Kimberly said as she began to tear away the wrapping paper. "Oh how cute! Rocky got you a cute little dress! Great choice Tanya!"

"I have the receipt if it doesn't fit. Feel free to take it back." Tanya told her.

"It's a 12 month, so it should fit her very soon. Thanks you guys, I love it!"

"I even got a matching one for Rocky!" Tanya joked.

"Oh perfect! Guess who gets to babysit! You can even match!" Adam said, playfully slugging his friend.

"Nice guys, nice . . ." Kat laughed.

"Thanks Rocky! And great job taking Tanya with you!" Kimberly told him.

"And this one is from Uncle John and Aunt Linda." AnneMarie said handing Kimberly the next present.

"The smaller one is actually for you and Tommy." Linda said as Kimberly began to open the present.

"Cool! A digital camera! Thanks guys!" Kimberly said excitedly.

"Now you have no excuse to not send us pictures." John told them.

"Man, no wonder I never replaced the old camera." Tommy joked.

"And a scrapbook, thanks guys! I love it!" Kimberly told them.

"Christine and I started the scrapbook for you, I hope you like it."

"Thank you!" Kimberly said opening the book. "Oh my gosh! This is awesome! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank Christine. She's the one who provided all the pictures." Linda told her.

"Yeah, after Tommy accidentally broke his digital camera." Christine added.

"Actually, its my fault. It was kind of crushed in the accident. Tommy just never got around to replacing it. But heck, we just finally replaced the car!" Kimberly told them.

"That's ok Sweetie." Christine told her. "You've got a new one now, and it's better than the old one."

"Yes it is! Thank you so much for buying it for us!" Tommy said as he checked out the new camera.

"You guys are very welcome!" John told them.

"And Kimberly, if you'd like, I'll continue putting the scrapbook together for you. I know you don't have a lot of free time." Linda offered.

"Really? That would be great! Thank you so much Linda!"

"It's my pleasure! It gives me something to do while we're on the road."

"Yeah, I know what that's like!" Kimberly agreed as she was handed the next present.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	88. Changing Times

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. ) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. ) Happy Reading! )

**Changing Times**

A Couple Years Later . . . . .

"AnneMarie, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Christine said as AnneMarie gracefully floated down the staircase in her prom gown.

"Wow!" Tommy said, staring in awe at his younger sister.

"Kim, you designed that dress?" Christine asked.

"Yep! All those shopping trips really payed off! AnneMarie showed me the different dresses she liked, then helped me design one especially for her. I think it turned out pretty well too!"

"It's gorgeous! But how in the world did you get it done so quickly?"

"I called in a favor." Kimberly laughed. "It's good to be loved!"

"AnneMarie . . . . . You look . . . . . . . Incredible!" her date said in awe, as AnneMarie reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Thank you Paul! You look great yourself!" AnneMarie said, beaming with happiness.

"AnneMarie, you look totally gorgeous!" Aisha beamed. "We sure did good on you!"

"You look beautiful Kiddo!" David agreed.

"Thanks guys! You're so sweet! Kim . . . . . Thank you soooooooooooo much!"

"Hey, you helped!" Kimberly said hugging her sister in-law.

"AnneMarie, I should never let you leave this house looking that great!" Tommy told her. "Your parents would kill me! You really need to go change, I'm sorry."

"Tommy!" Kimberly said, playfully slugging him.

"Kim, if it were you, I wouldn't even trust myself . . . . ."

"So trust your sister." Kimberly told him.

"Paul, you are one lucky guy!" Tommy told his sister's date.

"You hurt her man, and we'll both hunt you down and kill you!" David threatened. "So keep your grimy paws off, got it?"

"Guys, cut it out . . ." AnneMarie said stepping past her brothers.

"Ammey!" Marie said running into the room. "You look pretty Auntie Ammey!"

"Thank you Mariah!"

"Mommy, can I dress up too?"

"You're not going to the Prom Munchkin." David told her. "You're going to stay here and play with me."

"Tell Uncle David you want McDonalds . . ."AnneMarie told her.

"Unca David, we go McDonald? And Icream?" Mariah asked.

"Don't forget the toy store." Aisha added.

"You bring me toys!?!" Mariah asked excitedly.

"Who do I look like to you? Santa?"

"You're Uncle David!" AnneMarie told him. "You buy little girls presents!"

"Pwease Unca David!" Mariah begged.

"Nice guys, very nice!" David said, scooping his niece up off the floor.

"Come on outside AnneMarie, we need lots of pictures!" Christine said holding her arm out toward the door as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Sarah." AnneMarie said as Tommy headed to answer the door.

"Hey Sarah!" Tommy said greeting their new guests. "Hi Sara's date! Come on in!"

"Hey Sarah, hey Brad!" AnneMarie said as her friends came inside.

"AnneMarie, you look fabulous!" Sarah said, looking in awe at her best friend.

"Thank you! You look awesome too! I love your dress!"

"You should, you picked it out!"

"It looks great on you!"

"Thank you! Oh, Brad, these are AnneMarie's family members. Well, kind of. Everybody, this is Brad."

"Hey Brad, it's nice to meet you." Kimberly said shaking Brad's hand. "I'm Kimberly, AnneMarie's sister in-law."

"Kimberly Hart, right? My sister loves you! My family is a huge fan! I didn't know AnneMarie knew you."

"She's known me for years!" Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, she's been with my brother for like forever!" AnneMarie agreed.

"I'm still kind of new in town. I had no idea." Brad explained.

"Well Brad, I'm David, AnneMarie's oldest and best brother. That ugly guy right there is my baby brother Tommy, who's wrongfully married to gorgeous Kimberly, and this little Munchkin right here, is their adorable little Mariah!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all."

"You too. I'm Aisha, I'm Kimberly's business partner."

"And I'm Christine, AnneMarie's . . ."

"AnneMarie's Mom, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Payton." Brad said cutting her off.

"Actually, she's my mom." Tommy corrected him.

"My mom died when I was little . . ." AnneMarie said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" Brad quickly apologized.

"It's ok . . ." David said, putting an arm around his sister. "We've all been parents to AnneMarie since she moved to Angle Grove. She'll always be out little girl."

"That's right!" Christine agreed. "Now let's go get these pictures taken, so we can get you four youngins to the prom."

2 Weeks Later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ready? Ok! G-O Let me hear you soy Go! GO! That's right, now let me hear you say Fight! FIGHT! W-I-N, now let me hear you say Win! WIN! Now together again, let's hear it, GO, FIGHT WIN!!! Let'S hear it! GO, FIGHT, WIN!!!!!!! Go, fight, win tonight, boogie on down, alright, alright, go, fight, win tonight, boogie on down, alright, ALRIGHT!!!" AnneMarie cheered as strong as she cold at the cheer tryouts. "Eenie, Meenie, Miney Mo, Catch a tiger by the toe, when we hollar, he will know, Eenie meenie, miney, mo! AHS, YEAH, AHS YEAH, TIGERS, RIGHT! AHS YEAH, AHS YEAH, AHS YEAH, TIGERS, TIGHT!!!!!!!"

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered as AnneMarie successfully completed a backwards flip, then landed in a perfect split.

"That's our girl!" Aisha agreed as AnneMarie shouted her final cheer, completing her audition.

"She's good!" one parent commented from behind Kimberly.

"Yeah, well she lives with a gold medal gymnast. She probably trains professionally." another added.

"Isn't she related to designer Kimberly Hart?"

"Sure is! You can't tell by the outfit?"

"Why is she auditioning then, when she can just buy herself a place on the squad?"

"Kim, don't!" Aisha said, grabbing Kimberly's arm. "Let it go, they're just jealous."

"That's so unfair to AnneMarie! I hate people like that!"

"We all do. But you've gotta let it go . . ."

"Fine, let's get out of here . . ." Kimberly said in an annoyed voice.

2 hours later . . . . .

"Ammey, when is Daddy coming home?" Mariah asked as the phone began to ring.

"In a few days. He's on a trip for school Sweetie."

"I miss him . . ."

"Hey Honey! How's your trip?" Kimberly asked as she walked into the room with the phone.

He called her on the road

from a lonely cold hotel room

just to hear her say I love you one more time

"Mommy, can I talk?" Mariah asked, bouncing off the couch and running across the room.

"Hold on Sweetie, give me a minute."

And when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

"Mommy please! I wanna talk to Daddy!" Mariah begged.

"Tom, Mariah wants to say hi." Kimberly said, then handed the phone to their daughter. "Ok Mariah, say hi to Daddy."

A little voice came on the phone

And said "Daddy when you coming home"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Princess! How are you?"

"Good."

"Are you being good for Mommy and AnneMarie?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Tommy brushed a tear from his face as Mariah spoke. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Sweetie. But you know what? I'm already there . . ."

"You are?" Mariah asked excitedly.

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there

"Im in all the pictures in the house Sweetie. Like the one we put next to your bed before I left. Ant the one of top of the TV. And I'm in your heart . . ."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sweetie. Keep being good, ok?"

"Ok . . ."

"I'll be home soon, I promise! And I'm bringing presents."

"Cool!"

"Can you give the phone back to Mommy for me?"

"Ok. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Princess. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey Tommy!" AnneMarie said as Mariah handed her the phone.

"Hey AnneMarie! How did your tryouts go today?"

"I made Varsity!"

"Excellent! Congratulations! We'll go celebrate next week, when I get home."

"Cool! You're the best!"

"I try to be. How are things going lately?"

"They're good! Kim and Aisha worked me to death on cheering, but I made varsity, so it's all good! And I've been helping out in the store the last few days. Kim got a big shipment in, so we've been busy getting ready to put out the fall line."

"Very cool! I'm sure Kim and Aisha are really excited about that, they've been working super hard!"

"Oh, I know! I went over after school yesterday, and I was there with Kim till after 10!"

"Was Jason around? Kim promised me she would never be there alone late at night."

"No, but David came down around 6."

"Oh, ok, that's cool. I really worry about you guys."

"I know. But we're fine. Just keeping busy, so we don't miss you so much."

"That's good. I'm glad you're having fun."

"Hurry home soon, ok?"

"I will. I love you AnneMarie. Give Mariah a hug and kiss for me."

"I will. I love you too." she said, then handed the phone back to Kimberly.

"Hey Honey." Kimberly said taking the phone again.

She got back on the phone

Said I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes

"Sounds like you've been pretty busy lately."

"Just busy enough to not miss you so much. I'm going crazy without you!"

"I know, I really miss you too. But I'll be home soon. And like I told Mariah, you have all those pictures of me to look at."

"No use, it makes me miss you even more." Kimberly said as she walked into her office, and plopped down on the couch.

"I know what you mean. I wish you could be here with me. I really hate being away from you."

"How's the dig going?"

"It's ok. Not really too interesting. It's mostly a lot of dirt."

"Find any cool stuff?"

"Not really. We're mostly just studying what's already been found, and doing a lot of research. It's just mildly interesting enough to get my mind off of you . . . It kind of reminds me of the ninja quest we went on . . ."

"Those were some really good times." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah they were. I can't wait to come home . . ."

"Neither can I. Do you realize that since I moved back from Milan, we've never been away from each other for more than 12 or 14 hours?"

"Which is probably why this is so hard on us. Even when you were in the hospital, I was there almost every second."

"You do realize that I'm never going to let you leave again, right?"

"And you do realize that I'm going to hold you to that promise, right?"

"I hope you do!"

"I love you so much Kim!"

"I love you too Tommy."

"So, has anything interesting happened lately?"

"We got the new fall line in at the store, and I'm paying your sister to help me get it ready to hit the floor by next week. She's amazing Honey! I'm starting to think that AnneMarie knows more about fashion than I do!"

"Well, you trained her!"

"Obviously too well! But you know, I've been thinking . . . . . I know we agreed to never make AnneMarie have a job while she's in high school or college. But she's so talented, and I could really use the help in the store. So I as thinking that if it's ok with you and David, an dof course your parents, if AnneMarie would like something to do, I could hire her as my personal assistant."

"What about Aisha? Isn't that her job?"

"Yeah, but having AnneMarie around will take a lot of pressure off both of us. Honey, the company is growing so fast and I know I can trust AnneMarie. I would rather bring her to the team, than someone I've never met."

"I know Kim, and I agree. But I don't' want AnneMarie's education to suffer, and I don't want her under a lot of pressure either."

"What if she got unlimited flexibility? She can work when she wants to, and do as much as she wants to. If she decides she doesn't want to work, then she doesn't have to. And if her grades or social life start to suffer, or she gets stressed or upset, I'll fire her."

"Ok . . . But can we wait until I get home before talking to AnneMarie?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Ok. Thanks Kim."

"Me? No, she's your sister. I should be the one thanking you!"

"Well then you're very welcome!"

"And so are you!" Kimberly said with a cheerful smile.

"Gosh I miss you. I miss just seeing your smile."

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there

"Tommy, it's late there. You should go get some sleep."

"You too. I love you so much Kim! I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too. Hurry and come home."

"I will. I'll meet you in Dream Land."

"Ok, I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell the girls I love them and give them hugs and kisses for me."

"I will. Sweet dreams Tommy."

"You too. Good night Kim. I'll see you soon." Tommy said, then hung up.

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there

Oh I'm already

There

The next week seemed to go by super slow for both Tommy and Kimberly, but they were super excited when it was finally over. Kimberly stood in the airport with AnneMarie and Mariah, waiting as patiently (or not) as she could, for Tommy's plane to arrive.

"Kim, that's them." AnneMarie said pointing down the long corridor at exiting passengers.

"Looks that way. Are you ok with Mariah?"

"Go, you know you want to."

"You're the best AnneMarie, you know that?"

"Yep! Now go!" AnneMarie said with a laugh as Kimberly moved to get as close as she cold to the exiting passengers.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted when he saw Tommy toward the end of the crowd.

"Kim . . . . ." Tommy said to himself when he heard his name. Tommy began walking faster with each step, carefully pushing his way through the crowd to get to his wife.

"Tommy!" Kimberly squealed as soon as Tommy got within 10 feet.

"Kim!" Tommy said as his wife eagerly leapt into his arms. "Kim, I've missed you so much!"

"I've really missed you too!" Kimberly said, hugging him as tight as she could. "Tommy, I'm never letting you ever leave again!"

"You better not!" Tommy said as he pulled away just enough to place a passionate kiss on his wife's lips.

"Hey Tom, are you heading home" a redheaded woman asked from behind him.

"Oh hey Hayley!" Tommy said as he started to turn around.

"Hi. Oh, I'm sorry, this must be your wife. HI, I'm Hayley. Your husband and I are classmates." Hayley said holding her hand out for Kimberly.

"Hi Hayley, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said, politely shaking her hand.

"Hey Tom, a bunch of us were going to go grab a bite to eat and maybe talk about the trip. You guys should come."

"Daddy!!!" Mariah shrieked, hurrying over toward her parents and quickly latching onto Tommy's legs.

"Oh my goodness! Hey Mariah!" Tommy said happily scooping his daughter up into his arms. "I've missed you Princess!"

"I love you Daddy!"

"Oh, I love you too Sweetie!"

"Tommy, welcome back!" AnneMarie said stepping up to her brother.

"Hey AnneMarie! I've missed you! You guys, this is Hayley, she's a friend of mine from school. Hayley, this is my sister AnneMarie, and my daughter Mariah."

"Hi AnneMarie, Mariah, it's very nice to meet you." Hayley said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you too." AnneMarie said graciously.

"Mariah, can you say hi to Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Hi Halle." Mariah said shyly as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh, she's completely adorable!" Hayley said with a bright smile, and gentle laugh.

"Thank you!" Tommy said proudly, kissing the side of Mariah's small head. "You know Hayley, I don't think I'm going to make it tonight. I've been away fro my family for two weeks, and I kind of owe them some attention right now. Maybe I'll be able to make it next time. But tonight just isn't the best time. I'm really sorry. I've just never been away from them."

"Don't worry about it, I totally understand. It's hard to leave your family. You guys go home and enjoy having Tommy back. We'll just see you back at school next week."

"Thanks Hayley." Tommy said, flashing her a friendly smile. "Have a good weekend."

"Yeah, you too. It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too." Kimberly said politely as Hayley turned and walked away.

"So . . ." Tommy started, as he turned back to his family. "You guys hungry?"

"Starving!" AnneMarie told him.

"Why don't we go out to eat. My treat."

"Whatever you'd like." Kimberly told him.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe hit the old juice bar. I heard Ernie is back in town."

"Really? Cause I heard that too." Kimberly told him.

"Considering I'm the one who told both of you that!" AnneMarie told them. "He was asking about you guys last week too."

"Well then let's go visit!" Tommy told them.

"Tommy, how was your flight?" Kimberly asked as they headed out of the airport to the car.

"It was ok. King of long. I slept most of the way though."

"That's good, I'm glad you got some rest."

"I'm just really glad to be home. I really missed you guys!"

"We missed you too Honey." Kimberly said as they reached the car.

30 Minutes later the Oliver family entered the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar, and found themselves a table.

"Well, hello Oliver family!" Ernie said happily as he approached their table.

"Hey Ernie! Long time, no see!" Tommy said with a smile. "You're lookin' good!"

"Thank you! So are you guys! And I see you have an adorable little girl with you. Hi Sweetie Pie! What's your name?"

"This is our little Mariah." Kimberly said proudly as she lifted Mariah onto our lap. "Mariah, this is Ernie. He's an old friend of Mommy and Daddy's."

"Hey Mariah, how old are you?" Ernie asked, smiling down at the little girl.

"Three." Mariah answered softly.

"You're three?! Wow! You're all grown up now, aren't you?" Mariah just smiled and nodded her head. "So, what would you guys like tody? I can whip up your usual, if you'd like."

"You know what, that sounds really perfect right about now." Tommy told him.

"Ok, and how about some apple juice for the little Cutie?"

"She would love some." Kimberly agreed. "Mariah, would you like some apple juice?"

"Yeah!" Mariah cheered excitedly.

"Alright then, 3 usuals and an apple juice coming right up. What would you like me to bring over for Mariah?"

"How about a yummy grilled cheese sandwich." Kimberly suggested.

"Coming right up. Smoothies are on the house."

"Thanks Ernie!" Tommy said as the older gentleman walked away to fill their order.

"So Tommy, Hayley seemed pretty nice." Kimberly said as they sat waiting for their order.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She's a lot like Billy."

"So she's the brainy type?"

"Yep."

"That's cool. A little scary, but cool."

"Yeah. Well, Hayley lives over in Reefside."

"Really? Where's that?"

"About 2½ hours from here."

"And she goes to AGU with you?"

"Kind of. She's actually a friend of some of the other students, so she's around a lot. Plus, she's pretty close with our paleontology teacher."

"Kiss up." Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, kind of."

"She at least seems nice enough."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool to have around. Comes in handy at times. She's basically Billy, minus the technobabble."

"Well at least you can understand her."

"Yeah really."

"So you enjoyed your trip?"

"Most of it. Parts of it were interesting, but then there were others that I could have definitely lived without."

"Just be sure you're enjoying yourself, and not just pretending to."

"I am. I would tell you if I wasn't. Infact, one of the guys over the digs that we were doing actually invited a few of us to do an internship with him. And with the work that we would be doing, it counts toward a doctorate degree."

"Are you thinking about doing it?"

"I'm not sure . . . I could have my doctorate in 2 years if I do, or 4 years doing all the work traditionally. So it's a great opportunity, but I never thought about getting my doctorate."

"You would be making more money doing something you love, and you wold have a cool title that not many other people have. It makes you sound so much more impressive."

"I really don't know Kim. It's a full-time internship. So with school, I really wouldn't have time for working at the dojo."

"You could still teach weekend classes though."

"I'm not sure I could though.

"Honey, its your decision. I know how much you love your dojo. But getting your doctorate . . . Tommy, that's something that a lot of people will never get the chance at . . . I think you should at least think about it."

"I don't know Kim. It's a lot of work."

"I know, but don't you think it's worth it?"

"I just don't want to take myself away from my family anymore than I have to."

"Honey, try thinking of it this way; once you start teaching, you'll have 3 whole months off for summer. Plus, you'll have Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Spring Break to spend with us. You'll be with us all the time. Plus, you will only be out of the house for about 7 hours a day, if even that. It'll be great."

"You really think so?"

"Tommy, I know so. And I think that deep down inside, you know it too."

"So you think I should go for it?"

"Only if you're sure it's what you want."

"Ok, I'll think about it. I'm just really not sure if I'm up to all that work."

"At least think about it."

"I will."

"So . . ." Ernie said rejoining the table with a round of smoothies and juice. "How has the Oliver family been lately?"

"We're great!" Kimberly answered cheerfully. "Tommy is back from his school trip, and life is great!"

"Sounds pretty good! How's school going Tommy?"

"It's pretty good! I'm actually really enjoying it."

"That's good! Im really proud of you! Kimberly, I see your store is flourishing."

"Yes it is! It's growing rapidly! I am really amazed. I actually never thought it would get this big!"

"Oh, give yourself some credit. You know how great you are."

"I'm just surprised. I never dreamt it would get this big."

"Dreams do come true, you know."

"Yeah. And I've already got my main one taken care of."

"You'll get the others too. You always do."

"I try to." Kimberly agreed with a smile.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm Already There"

© Lonestar

I'm Already There, 2001


	89. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :- ) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading! :-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know, this chapter hits very close to home for me, as AnneMarie's situation is my own. (Only I drove an hour home. Read on, and you'll understand.) Thinking back over the last few months and everything that has happened, as much as I have hated it, things really aren't all that bad. Being that it is Thanksgiving, I have been doing a lot of thinking about everything that I am grateful this year. First and foremost, I am very grateful for my health and safety throughout this past year. Fortunately for me, I haven't been sick very much this year. And as for safety, I could have been killed in a car accident yesterday, but somehow I managed to survive. (LONG STORY, Thank god my car is ok! ) OMG, it was such a long day!) I have been very lucky to only have been in a 3 car accidents this year, but nothing major at all. Apparently people like to back into me in parking lots though. ;-) I so don't get that! LOL Anyway! I am very thankful for my home and my family and for all of our safety. I am also extremely thankful for my friends. Man, I would not have survived this year without you guys. :-) LT, I don't know what in the world I would do without you, other than go completely crazy! I am so lucky to have you in my life. :-) TF, I am pretty sure you will never read this, but I just wanted to say thank you and tell you that no matter what has happened between us, or what might happen in the future, I really did love you. And as hard as it is to admit, I still do. Thanks for being there for me this year, I wouldn't have made it through the summer without you. I also want to tell you how terribly sorry I am, and I hope that someday, you can forgive me. I miss you. And if by some miracle you do happen to read this, please call me. We really need to talk. Anyway! I have been so incredibly lucky to have been blessed with so much this year, I can't even begin to thank everybody that I probably should. So to everybody else, I love you guys, thanks for everything. And a very special thank you to all of our troops serving here in the United States, as well as over seas, protecting the freedom that we all take so for granted. Thank you everybody, for everything! I love you all!

DreamsOfGold

P.S. I now have my own website, feel free to visit. :-) Email me for the link.

**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

3 Weeks Later . . . . .

"Hello?" Kimberly said, answering the ringing phone.

"Kim, it's AnneMarie." she said softly. "Is Tommy there?"

"He's out on a run with Jason, but I'll call him if you want."

"Will you ask him to come pick me up?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I just wanna come home . . ."

"Ok, I'll send Tommy right over." Kimberly agreed as the front door opened and Tommy walked in. "AnneMarie is on the phone, she's crying and wants to come home."

"Tell her I'm on my way." Tommy said, turning and dashing for the garage, grabbing his keys on the way.

"I'll come with." Jason said following his friend.

"AnneMarie!" Tommy said 10 minutes later, when he pulled up next to her car at the beach, and jumped out to see her in tears. "AnneMarie, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing his sister, pulling her into a hug.

" . . . I . . . . . I . . . I wanna go home . . . . ." AnneMarie sobbed.

"Ok. Jase, wold you mind?" Tommy asked, as he helped AnneMarie up.

"No problem. I'll take her car back."

"Thanks Jase." AnneMarie said as she started to calm down a little and wipe her tears away.

"Hey, come here. Are you ok?" AnneMarie just shook her head as Jason hugged her. "I'm so sorry AnneMarie. Come on, let's get you home."

"Come on AnneMarie, let's get out of here." Tommy said as he handed Jason AnneMarie's keys, then helping AnneMarie into the car to go home. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Tommy asked as they drove. AnneMarie just sniffled and wiped away more tears. "Ok . . . Well I'm glad you called. I wouldn't want you driving while you're upset."

" . . . . . I . . . . . I don't think I could . . . . . I can hardly walk."

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

"AnneMarie! I was so worried!" Kimberly said throwing her arms around AnneMarie as soon as she walked in the door with Tommy and Jason. "Come here, it's all going to be ok."

"I'm going to go. This is a family thing." Jason said, setting AnneMarie's keys on the table by the door.

"Thanks Jase. I'll call you later." Tommy told him.

"Let me know if you need help killing anyone."

"I will. See ya later." Tommy said as Jason left, then followed Kimberly and AnneMarie into the livingroom.

"AnneMarie, are you hungry? We've got a lot of food, and all kinds of chocolate." Kimberly said as she sat down on the couch next to AnneMarie.

"I can't eat." AnneMarie said softly.

"AnneMarie . . . . . I know you would probably rather not talk about it, but if you ever do feel like talking, you know that Kim and I are both here, and that we love you. And we can call David and Nana too if you'd like."

"We want to help you if we can." Kimberly added. AnneMarie closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"There's nothing anybody can do." she said softly.

"You wanna tell us what happened at the beach? You were so happy a couple hours ago when you called to tell me you were heading down there." Tommy told her.

"Why did you go to the beach?" Kimberly asked as AnneMarie sniffled again.

" . . . Everyone was there for a big bonfire, so . . . . . I went down after work . . . . ."

"Did you have a fight with your friends?" Tommy asked.

" . . . . . No . . . . ."

"Here's some Kleenex." Kimberly said, handing AnneMarie a couple tissues.

" . . . . . Sweetie, you want me to call Nana or David?" Tommy asked.

" . . . No . . ."

"Do you want to tell us what happened?"

" . . . Paul . . . . ." AnneMarie started as she began crying again. " . . . . . . . . he . . . . . . . . he doesn't love me anymore . . . . . . . . ." she sobbed.

"AnneMarie, I am so sorry!" Tommy said hugging her as tight as he could. Kimberly just sat there in silence, looking at her sister in-law. " . . . . . AnneMarie . . . . . You probably don't want to hear this, but you're better off without him."

"Tommy is right." Kimberly agreed. "You don't need some stupid guy wasting your time. You deserve so much better than that."

"I know how much it hurts to have your heat broken, but it does get better with time. I promise!"

"And we're all here for you." Kimberly added. "Whatever you need, we're right here."

" . . . . . I just . . . . . It hurts so much . . . . . Things were so perfect . . . . . This wasn't supposed to happen . . . . ."

"You know what AnneMarie, you aren't to blame for this. You didn't do anything wrong. You loved Paul unconditionally. He's just being a stupid boy."

" . . . . . . . . . This wasn't supposed to happen though . . . . . We were supposed to always be together . . . . . He promised we would never break up . . . . ." AnneMarie said crying harder.

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

"You know AnneMarie, Tommy and I promised to never break up too . . . . ." Kimberly told her. " . . . . . But things happen sometimes . . . . ."

"Nothing is ever perfect AnneMarie." Tommy agreed.

"You and Kim are . . . . ."

"No we aren't." Kimberly disagreed. "It only seems that way. Tommy and I are definitely not perfect. We have our differences and butt heads just as much as anybody else. But the difference is that we love each other, and what to be together, so we work it out. I'm a wreck without your annoying brother! He's the only one who keeps me sane."

"And Kimberly frustrates the heck out of me sometimes. But you know what? I look at my life with her, then at my life without her, and I remember just how much I love her, and can't live without her. I'm better with Kimberly than I will ever be without her. And you know that, you've seen it . . . . ."

" . . . . I know . . . . . I just . . . . . I thought that for once, I had actually found someone who actually made me as happy as you guys make each other . . . . . I was so happy with him . . . . . . . . . . . I even got along with his family and all his friends . . . . . . . But now . . . . . Chris and I are only friends because of Paul . . . . . And now we probably won't be . . . . . . . . ."

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the stuff that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

"What exactly did Paul say tonight?" Kimberly asked.

"Just . . . . He's been thinking and . . . . . He's not happy . . . . . . . . . We're 2 totally different people and things just aren't how they used to be . . . . . and . . . . . and he doesn't know how to fix it . . . . ."

"Is that is?" Tommy asked.

" . . . . . . . . . . . And . . . . . . . he doesn't . . . . . he . . . . . he doesn't know . . . . . if . . . . . if he even . . . loves me anymore . . . . . . . . . ."

"He's definitely not worth it then." Kimberly told her.

"You deserve so much better AnneMarie." Tommy told her.

" . . . . . I just . . . . . I just don't understand how you can wake up one morning and fall out of love with someone . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . Unfortunately, it happens . . . . ." Tommy told her. "Sometimes bad things just happen to good people."

It's nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

"AnneMarie . . . . ." Kimberly started, gently rubbing her back as Tommy let her sob into his shoulder. " . . . . . I really don't know what we can say or do to make you feel any better . . . But you know that your bothers and I all love you very much, and that we're here if you need us . . . . ."

"We know how hard this must be for you, but we also know what a strong person you are, and that you will not only be able to get through it, but you will come out stronger in the end." Tommy added.

" . . . . . I don't want to get through this though . . . . . This isn't fair!" AnneMarie cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen to me! This was supposed to happen to somebody else!"

"We know." Tommy said softly.

"AnneMarie, is there anything we can do?" Kimberly asked as AnneMarie pulled away from Tommy.

" . . . . . No . . . . ."

"You look really tired, you should probably go tr to get some sleep." Tommy told her.

"You can sleep in one of the guestrooms upstairs if you'd like." Kimberly told her.

" . . . . . All of my stuff is in my room downstairs . . . . ." AnneMarie said wiping at her tears.

"That's ok. We can go get it for you, or you can borrow our's." Kimberly told her.

"Will you go get my stuffed dog and pillow?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Thanks Kim." AnneMarie sniffled.

"You're welcome. Things will get better, I promise." Kimberly said as she started to get up. "Tommy, why don't you go get AnneMarie settled upstairs, and I'll be up in a couple minutes with her things."

"Ok . . . Come on AnneMarie, let's go pick which room you want." Tommy said getting up, then helping his sister up.

"Ok, here are your pajamas, toothbrush, stuffed dog and pillow." Kimberly said as she set the small pile on the edge of the guestroom bed. "And I stopped by the kitchen on my way up and grabbed you these."

"Kim, thank you. You are the best." AnneMarie said, seeing the box of Thin Mint Girl Scout cookies in Kimberly's hand.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said those were gone?" Tommy asked.

"Yours are. This box came from a private stash, and I figured AnneMarie could probably use them right about now."

"So where's this stash at?"

"Only I know that one, and I can't tell you because if I did, we wouldn't have anything left for emergencies like tonight."

"Yeah really Tommy. You ate 3 boxes of these in one day last time you knew where we kept them."

"Wait a second. We? I thought only Kim knew . . ."

"She's not the only one with a chocolate stash."

"It's a girl thing Honey." Kimberly told him.

"Oh really?"

"Just trust me on this one. You like us having a stash. It keeps us happy." AnneMarie told him.

"So what's that stash in the pantry for?"

"That's the stash for every day use. There's a difference. Sometimes it's just not enough, and you've gotta call in reinforcement."

"Ok, I give up!" Tommy said, holding his hands up in defeat as AnneMarie opened the box and pulled out a cookie.

"Hey Tommy, say awww." AnneMarie said as she stuffed a cookie into her mouth.

"Awww . . . Thank you." he said as AnneMarie stuffed a cookie into his mouth, then handed one to Kimberly.

"Thank you." Kimberly said as she ate the cookie.

"You're welcome." she said closing the box, and setting it on the night stand. "I'll be sure to hide that before I go to bed, so I'll have them later."

"Good thinking." Kimberly told her. "Tommy doesn't need to get addicted to those again anyway."

"Haha! I was never addicted to those in the first place."

"Right . . ." AnneMarie said sarcastically.

"AnneMarie, is there anything else we can get for you?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I think I'm ok. But thanks for being here tonight. You guys are the best."

"Just try to get some sleep, ok?" Tommy told her. "You know where to find us if you need anything."

"I will. I love you guys."

"I love you too." Kimberly said giving her a hug and kiss.

"Me too." Tommy said when Kimberly was done. "Sweet Dreams."

"I'll try."

"Wake us up if you can't sleep." Kimberly told her. "Or at least me anyway. We'll have a slumber party."

"I will. Thanks again. For everything."

"You're welcome." Tommy told her.

"Good night AnneMarie." Kimberly said as he headed out of the room.

"It's going to be ok, I promise!" Tommy said kissing AnneMarie's forehead, before moving from his spot on the bed. "Try to get some sleep, ok?"

"You too."

"I love you AnneMarie."

"I love you too." AnneMarie said as Tommy headed for the door.

"Good night."

"Good night Tommy." With that, Tommy closed her door and headed back downstairs with Kimberly.

"You know, I really wish I could go kill that punk right about now." Tommy said as he followed Kimberly into the kitchen.

"I know what you mean." Kimberly agreed.

"I wish there was something that we could do to help, but I know there's not."

AnneMarie will be ok. She's very resilient. If anybody can handle this, it's her."

"She shouldn't have to go through this though. AnneMarie has been through so much already." Tommy said plopping down at the table.

"I know, but Tommy, unfortunately, life isn't fair."

"Kim, come on . . ."

"Honey, you need to relax. I know you love AnneMarie, and you only want what is best for her. But Sweetie, we all have to experience heartbreak sometime. AnneMarie is really lucky to be so young. It could be a lot worse."

"It's still not fair though."

"I know Sweetie. But AnneMarie is going to get through it. We all are. You just need to relax. You've had a really long day."

"At least tomorrow is Saturday."

"Why don't we do something fun tomorrow. Spend some time together as a family. We haven't done that in a long time."

"Do you think AnneMarie will be up to it?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You know what would be fun? Maybe we could go to Disneyland for the weekend. I'll call Jason and have him take my classes at the Dojo, then I'll book us a room at one of the Disney hotels. How does that sound?"

"Actually, it sounds perfect! Should we invite David?"

"I'll call and see if he wants to come. I'll check with my parents too. Why don't you go tell AnneMarie before she falls asleep, and I'll meet you upstairs."

"Ok." Kimberly agreed with a warm smile, as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Hey Honey?" Tommy said catching her hand as she stepped past him.

"Yeah." Kimberly answered turning around.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tommy." she said, giving him a gentle kiss. "Hurry and finish your calls."

"I will." he agreed, then watched Kimberly as she left the room, and headed for the stairs, turning off lights and locking doors on her way. "Hey David, it's Tommy." he said as David answered his phone.

"Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Kim and I decided to spend the weekend at Disneyland with the girls. You wanna come?"

Same time, upstairs . . . . .

"AnneMarie?" Kimberly said in a soft voice as she gently knocked on the guestroom door.

"Yeah."

"Hey . . . Tommy and I were just talking," Kimberly started, as she entered the room. "and thought it would be fun to go spend the weekend at Disneyland. You feel up to going?"

"I guess. It sounds like it would be fun."

"Ok, are you sure? We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it."

"No, it'll be good to get away."

"Ok. We're going to get a hotel for tomorrow night. Tommy is calling David and his parents to see if they want to come."

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I'll wake you up in plenty of time though."

"Ok. Thanks Kim."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep, it's going to be a really fun weekend."

"I'll try."

"I love you AnneMarie."

"I know. I love you too." she said as Kimberly closed the door and headed to bed herself.

5 minutes later, Tommy walked into his room and collapsed on the bed as Kimberly walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"So, what's the verdict?" Kimberly asked.

"David is coming, but my parents aren't."

"So we're talking your car then."

"Yeah. I don't think David and AnneMarie want to be squished next to a carseat in the 4-Runner."

"The Escalade is bigger." Kimberly agreed.

"And we can watch movies on the way."

"Well, everyone else can."

"True. It's going to be a fun weekend."

"Yes it is. Which is why I'm going to bed. I've got four people to pack up in the morning."

"I'm going to go change, I'll join you in a few minutes." Tommy said as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey Honey . . ." Kimberly started as Tommy walked back into the room, toward their bed. "I need your opinion."

"Oh what?"

"What do you think of this sketch?"

"It's nice." Tommy said as Kimberly handed him her sketch pad.

"Just nice?"

"Kim, you know I don't understand this girl stuff."

"Tommy, look at this skirt. It's short, and rises lower on the waist, so it gives the illusion of having a longer torso. Then it's short ans is cut in kind of a wave at the bottom, so it's both trendy and flirty at the same time. The wave at the bottom also allows you to wear the skirt as part of a dressy outfit, or as a more casual one, depending on the occasion."

"It's a skirt Honey."

"I know, but tell me what you think."

"I think . . ." Tommy started as he sat the sketch pad on the night stand, "that you are a very talented artist and designer. But I know absolutely nothing about fashion, so I am really the wrong person to be asking. So . . ." he continued as he picked up the box of colored pencils off the bed, and took the pencils out of Kimberly's hands, "you really should show Aisha and AnneMarie your ideas, so you can get the unbiased opinion that you deserve. But for right now, we should both relax and get some sleep, so we have energy for our fun filled Disney weekend."

"Tommy . . . . ."

"Honey . . . . . You know I love you. And your sketch looks and sounds great. But I'm a guy, so I really don't' know anything about fashion. You really should consult someone who does."

"Tommy, your opinion means a lot more to me than theirs do."

"But it shouldn't, because I'm clueless about fashion. Really Honey. Can we shelf the design opinions until Aisha is here, and get some much needed sleep?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" Tommy said as she set the colored pencils with the sketch pad.

"What time are we getting up in the morning?"

"Well . . . . . It's 11:30 now . . . . . 7:00?"

"Works for me. Do you need to call David?"

"No, he said he would be over at 8:00."

"Ok . . ." Kimberly agreed as she moved under the covers, watching Tommy climb into bed next to her.

"I love you Kimberly." Tommy said softly as Kimberly laid her head on his chest, and draped her arm across his stomach.

"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly said as Tommy set their alarm clock, turned out the light, then kissed her goodnight."

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"My Happy Ending"

© Avril Lavigne

Under My Skin, 2004


	90. What Do You Know That I Don't?

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading! :-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Well, Christmas is upon us again, and that means, winter break. FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That and my birthday is just days away. It's really lame though, there is only one thing that I want for Christmas this year. For once, there is only ONE present that I really Really REALLY want, and of course it just happens to be the one thing that I absolutely can not have! Talk about being unfair! ( Life just sucks sometimes, you know?

Anyway, here's the next chapter to my story, I hope you all really enjoy it. ) And if I don't get another chapter up within the next couple weeks, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and all the very best for the New Year! )

DreamsOfGold

P.S. Check out my new website and be sure to sign the guest book! ) 

**What Do You Know That I Don't???**

8 Months Later . . . . .

"Hey Kim?" AnneMarie said walking into Kimberly's office where she was busy working on designs.

"Yeah?" Kimberly answered without looking up.

"What's the name of the city that Tommy is in?"

"He's down in Mazatlan, in Mexico. Why?"

"Um . . . . . Does he have his cell phone with him?"

"I'm nut sure if it works down there. He said he would call though. Do you need him for something?"

"Uh, not really. I'm going to go try calling him."

"Ok . . . . ." Kimberly said, still not looking up from her work, just to be interrupted by the phone 5 minutes later. "Heart of Harts, Kim speaking."

"Kim, it's Jason. Tommy is still in Mazatlan, right?"

"Yeah, he's working for that Anton Mercer guy. It's some internship that is supposed to help him get his doctorate. He'll be back sometime next week. I'm supposed to be doing a show down in Puerto Villarta, so he's going to meet me there. Why, what's going on?"

"You don't happen to have the TV or radio on, do you?"

"No, I'm busy working on sketches."

"Does Tommy have his phone?"

"I don't think it works down there, but he said he would call."

"Have you heard from him today?"

"Not yet. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Let me give you a call back in a few minutes. I'm going to try Tommy."

"Jason, wait." Kimberly said quickly, before he could hang up.

"What's up? Do you need something?"

"Jason, tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"5 minutes before you called, AnneMarie was in here asking all the same questions, and she seemed really nervous. And now you're doing the same thing, so you had better spill the beans."

"Kim, you know I love you, and I tell you everything."

"Except things you're hiding, like you are right now."

"Kim, come on . . . You know me better than that."

"Jason Lee Scott, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I swear, I will have Tommy beat you down as soon as he gets back!"

"Kim . . ." Jason said with a sigh.

"Jason, you had better tell me what you know!"

"Ok . . . . . Kim . . . . There was an explosion in some lab in Mazatlan this morning. It's some paleontology lab . . . . ." Jason's voice trailed off as he watched what was happening on the TV in front of him.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

" . . . . . Kim, I . . . . ."

" . . . . . It was Anton Mercer's lab, wasn't it? . . . . ." Kimberly asked, her voice barely above that of a whisper.

" . . . . Kim, I'm coming over . . . ." Jason said, then hung up. Kimberly sat there in complete shock for a moment, before quickly dialing Tommy's number.

"Hi, this is Tommy. I'm out of the country right now, but if you leave a message, I will give you a call back when I get a minute. If it's an emergency, please call my wife at (815)555-2310." Tommy's voicemail beeped for Kimberly to leave a message.

"Tommy, it's Kim . . . . Honey, please call me . . . . Jason just told me about the explosion . . . . . Please Tommy . . . . . I need to know that you're ok . . . . . I love you . . . . . Call me as soon as you can . . . . . I miss you, and I'm really worried . . . . Please hurry and call." Kimberly hung up the phone, then hurried into the livingroom where AnneMarie sat watching the news.

"Tommy is there, isn't he? . . . . ." AnneMarie asked in a soft voice, without taking her eyes off the TV.

" . . . . . I don't know . . . . ." Kimberly answered as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"He didn't answer when I called."

"He didn't answer for me either . . . . . His pone might not work down there though."

"What do we do?"

"I don't think there is very much that we can do . . ."

"All we can do, is wait." Jason said, entering the room. "You guys couldn't get a hold of him either?"

" . . . . . No . . . . ." AnneMarie answered softly.

"Kim, why don't you call the phone company and see if your phones even work down there." Jason told her. "They won't talk to me because I'm not on your calling plan."

They should work everywhere, I have world wide service on mine."

"Why don't you go call, just to be sure." Kimberly got up and headed to her office to get her phone, then headed back to the livingroom as she dialed and went through the voicemail options.

"Hi, my name is Kimberly Oliver, I need to know if my pones work in Mazatlan, Mexico . . . . . No, they're in my husband's name . . . . . Thomas Oliver . . . . . He's not here, he's in Mazatlan right now, and I can't reach him on the phone, which is why I'm calling . . . . . Yes . . . . . 5624 . . . . . 62251 Swingshore Lane . . . . . Yes . . . . . Yes . . . . . . Yes . . . . . Ok . . . . . . . . . Yes, thank you . . . . . . . . . . Ok, have a nice day." Kimberly said as she hung up.

"So? . . . . ." Jason prodded.

"It works as long as Tommy is within the range of a cell tower."

"That's good to know." Jason told her. "Do we have a hotel number?"

"No. Tommy was supposed to call and give it to me, but never did."

"Isn't that Hayley person with him?" AnneMarie asked as the phone rang.

"I have no idea." Kimberly told her, as she reached for the phone. "Tommy?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's Hayley . . . I take it you haven't heard from Tommy either . . ."

"All we know, is that he's in Mazatlan somewhere.""

"Yeah, I saw him this morning before he left breakfast at the hotel . . But then the explosion happened, and I haven't heard anything from anybody . . . . . I was sort of hoping that you had . . . ."

"You're in Mazatlan?"

"I'm a few blocks from the lab."

"The news is saying they don't know if anybody was inside."

"There should have been at least 10 students with Professor Mercer . . . I'll go find out what I can, and let you know."

"Thanks Hayley. If you find Tommy . . ."

"I'll have him call you, I promise."

"Tell him I love him."

"I will."

"Thanks Hayley."

"Try to relax. We'll find him." she said, then hung up.

"Tommy isn't with her?" Jason asked.

"I wish he was . . ."

"It's going to be alright Kim. They'll find him." Jason said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Where's Mariah?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap."

"AnneMarie, don't you have dance practice today?"

"I'm going to skip it. Tommy in more important."

"Tommy would want you to go to dance." Kimberly said softly. "You should go."

"Kimberly is right. There is nothing any of us can do, except sit back and wait. Dance practice will help the time go by a little faster, and get your mind off your brother for a while."

"I don't want to leave Kimberly alone . . ."

"I'll stay with her." Jason told her. "You really should go."

"Ok . . . . ." AnneMarie agreed with a sigh. "Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"We will." Kimberly said giving AnneMarie a hug before she left.

"Kim, she's gone now, you don't have to fake it anymore." Jason said softly as Kimberly slowly moved toward the couch.

" . . . . . . . . . I can't even think straight . . . . . . . ."

"So don't think."

" . . . . . This . . . . . . . . . This just . . . . . . . It doesn't seem real . . . . . . . ."

"I know . . . . . But unfortunately it is . . . . ."

". . . . . You don't think . . . . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly's voice trailed off as she sunk into the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Kim, don't even think that. Tommy is a fighter, and you know it."

"But Jase . . . . "

" . . . . . Wait a minute . . . . . Kim . . . . . You and Tommy still carry around your old communicators, don't you?"

" . . . . . No, Billy gave us new ones a few years ago . . . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly's voice trailed off as realization hit her. "Oh my gosh, Jason!" she said, dashing out of the room, and up the stairs.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	91. “I Love You Daddy”

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading! :-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Well, Christmas is upon us again, and that means, winter break. FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That and my birthday is just days away. It's really lame though, there is only one thing that I want for Christmas this year. For once, I ONLY want one present! Sounds simple right? Yeah, I wish!!! How come the ONE thing that I really Really REALLY want this year, is the one thing that I absolutely can not have!?! Talk about being unfair! ( Geez, I'm making Christmas and my birthday really simple this year too! LOL Life just sucks sometimes, you know?

Anyway, here's the next chapter to my story, I hope you all really enjoy it. ) And if I don't get another chapter up within the next couple weeks, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and the very best for the New Year! )

DreamsOfGold

P.S. Check out my new website and be sure to sign the guest book! ) 

**"I Love You Daddy"**

"Kim, wait up!" Jason called as he ran after her. Kimberly ran into her room and pulled a box out of the night stand, and opened it to see her communicator lying inside. She rummaged through it, dumping everything out, but Tommy's communicator was no where to be found.

"Tommy's communicator isn't here . . ."

"He must have it then." Jason told her. "Here, let me see it." Jason took Kimberly's communicator and began pushing buttons and adjusting the frequency.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can track Tommy."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm really hoping . . ."

"Jase, but what if . . . . ."

"Kim, don't even say it! You know he's ok. You would be able to feel it if he wasn't."

"I just . . . . ."

"I know, you're scared. So am I. But Tommy is ok. You just have to believe . . . . . Remember how you felt when Trini died? You felt it even before you knew. Tommy isn't dead. We would know if he was."

"I'm scared out of my mind Jason, I really am."

"I know, me too . . . . . Ok, cross your fingers . . . . . Tommy . . . . . Tommy, do you read me?" Jason said into the communicator. He waited a moment, but all they heard was static. Jason adjusted the frequency again, then tried to contact his friend. "Tommy, it's Jason. Are you out there?"

"I hate static." Kimberly said impatiently.

"Yeah, me too. Static is the last thing we need right now too." Jason agreed as he continued with the adjustments. "Tommy, do you read me?"

"Do you have your communicator?" Kimberly asked as she waited patiently for Jason.

"It's in my car."

"Where? Give me your keys."

"Glove box." Jason said handing Kimberly his keys, then going back to his adjustments. Kimberly hurried down the stairs and out the door to Jason's car to grab his communicator, then hurried back inside and up the stairs to her room. Kimberly plopped down on the bed next to Jason and began making adjustments to his communicator. "Tommy, are you there?" Jason said, trying again to make contact.

"Hey, this is Katherine, you're looking for Tommy?" a voice came over the communicator.

"Hey Kat, it's Jason."

"Hey Jason, how are you?"

"Definitely been better."

"Why are you looking for Tommy? Aren't you in Angle Grove with him? Is everything ok?"

"We will as soon as we find Tommy."

"Is he missing?"

"Sort of. We just really need to contact him. It's urgent."

"Well get back to work then. Good Luck!"

"Thanks, we need it." Jason said, going back to his adjustments.

"Tommy, it's Kim. Are you out there?" Kimberly waited a minute when went back to making her own adjustments.

"Mommy?" Mariah's soft voice floated through the air.

"I'm in my room Sweetie." Kimberly called down the hall to her daughter.

"Mommy . . . . ." Mariah said, toddling into the room a moment later, climbing up onto her parents bed, next to Kimberly.

"Hi Sweetheart! How was your nap?" Kimberly asked as Mariah laid her head in her mother's lap. "Did you sleep good?"

"Hey Kiddo!" Jason said, gently patting Mariah's back. "How are you Sweetie?"

"Are you going to say hi to Uncle Jason?" Kimberly asked her daughter.

"nnnnn . . . . ." Mariah whined, burying her face.

"That's ok Kim, she's tired."

"She's a lot like her Daddy, that's for sure."

"Not exactly a morning person." Jason laughed.

"Exactly! Although he is getting a little better."

"And it took him how many years?!?"

"Yeah well . . . . ."

"At least Mariah is your daughter too. She's not totally cursed!"

"She is definitely Tommy's little girl though. She liked Daddy best, don't you Sweetheart?"

"Mommy? I hungry." Mariah said softly.

"Ok Sweetie, why don't we go get you a snack."

"Where Daddy?" Mariah asked, lifting her head.

"Daddy is on a trip with school, remember? We kissed him goodbye at the airport."

"When he come home?"

"Daddy will be home soon."

"Today?"

"Probably not today Sweetie." Jason told her. "But as soon as he can be here, he will. But until then, you have Uncle Jason to play with!"

"You like playing with Uncle Jason! He spoils you rotten!"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Can Daddy call on the phone?"

"Daddy will call if he can."

"Hey Mariah." Jason said as he adjusted the communicator some more. "You want to record a special message for Daddy?" Mariah slowly smiled and nodded her head. "Ok . . ." Jason pushed a few more buttons, then raised the device to his mouth. "Tommy, it's Jason. If you're out there man, we're looking for you . . ." he said, then held the communicator out toward Mariah.

"Mariah, tell Daddy that you love him." Kimberly instructed.

"I love you Daddy!" Mariah said with a smile, then turned back to her mother.

"Good girl. Come on, let's go get you a snack." Kimberly said as she scooped her daughter off the bed, stood up and headed for the door. Jason followed the duo down the stairs with the two communicators, and set them down on the kitchen counter as Kimberly went to work to make Mariah a snack.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	92. Static

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading! :-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

Hey Everybody!

I was just sitting around and thought I would give you all a small present for Christmas this year. I'm sorry I've been slow in updating, but I've had a really rough few months and unfortunately I've been pretty depressed. (LONG STORY!) However, with the holidays upon us, I am trying my hardest to make the best of it and at least keep a smile plastered on my face, even if it is somewhat phoney. Oh well!

Anyway! I just wanted to wish everybody a very Merry Christmas and all the best for the rapidly approaching New Year. I hope you all get everything you have ever dreamed of. :-)

Dreams

**Static**

An hour later, Mariah sat on the couch on Kimberly's lap, listening to a story, as Jason talked quietly on the phone in the other room. After having no success with the communicators, Jason and Kimberly had decided to take a break and hopefully thing of another way to contact Tommy. Mariah looked around as Kimberly read to her, not really paying attention to the story. She watched Jason for a moment, then spotting the communicators on the table next to the couch, she reached over and pressed a button. Mariah smiled as a small light flashed, drawing her attention toward it. She pushed another button, hoping to see the light flash again, but all she got was static.

"Mariah, what are you doing?" Kimberly asked, glancing up from the book, toward the sound of the static as it crackled and popped through the communicator. "Sweetie, you're not supposed to play with those." Kimberly said as she reached across her daughter to pick up the noise source. The communicator crackled with static as Kimberly moved to turn it off.

" . . . . . Is there . . . . . . . . .Anybody . . . . . . . . . . Hello . . . . . . ." the communicator crackled as Kimberly was about to push a button to turn it off. " . . . . . . . . . . . This . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . out . . . . . . . . . . . help . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Hey Jason?" Kimberly called to her friend. "Can you come over here for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Jason asked as he headed back into the room.

"Mariah pushed some buttons and managed to pick something up on this communicator, but it's really cracking and full of static.

"Do you know which button she pushed?"

"I have no idea. I haven't used this thing in years." Mariah reached out and pushed another button as Jason stepped closer to the couch.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . Anybody there? . . . . . . . . . . . ." a voice came over the communicator.

"Mariah, stop." Kimberly gently scolded her daughter.

"Daddy . . . . ." Mariah said as the crackling voice came through again.

"No Sweetie, Daddy isn't here. He's on a trip for school."

"Mommy, I hear him." Mariah protested.

"You Silly Girl. I know you miss Daddy. He'll be home soon." Kimberly said as she handed the communicator to Jason.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ello . . . . . . . . .ody there . . . . . . . . . Th . . . . . . . . od . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . call . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . en . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." the crackling continued.

"Daddy!" Mariah said again.

"Mariah, do you miss your Daddy?" Jason asked as he pushed a button.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Anybody there . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." the voice came again, only this time more clearly.

"Daddy!" Mariah said excitedly.

"Mariah, that's not your Daddy." Kimberly told her as Jason pushed another button.

"But I hear him! I hear Daddy!"

"No Sweetie, you didn't." Jason told her.

"Is there anybody out there on this frequency?" the voice came over the communicator again, as Jason sat down next to Mariah on the couch.

"I hear Daddy!" Mariah insisted again.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Daddy!"

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	93. Voices Through The Static

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading! :-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

Hey Everybody!

I was just sitting around and thought I would give you all a small present for Christmas this year. I'm sorry I've been slow in updating, but I've had a really rough few months and unfortunately I've been pretty depressed. (LONG STORY!) However, with the holidays upon us, I am trying my hardest to make the best of it and at least keep a smile plastered on my face, even if it is somewhat phoney. Oh well!

Anyway! I just wanted to wish everybody a very Merry Christmas and all the best for the rapidly approaching New Year. I hope you all get everything you have ever dreamed of. :-)

Dreams

**Voices Through The Static**

"Daddy!"

"Huh?!? . . . . . . . . . . Mariah?"

"Daddy!"

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked puzzled at hearing her daughter's name.

"Daddy!" Mariah cheered again.

"Mariah! Oh my gosh!! Where's Mommy?" Tommy asked breathlessly.

"Daddy I miss you."

"I miss you too Baby. Is Mommy with you?"

"Tommy, it's Jason. Kim is right here. Where are you, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, but I'm not sure where I am. There was an explosion in the lab and I ran. The whole place is on fire . . . . ."

"Where are you, what's around you?"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere. All that's around me is plants and stuff. All I can see is plants and dry land, then the lab on fire in the distance.

"Tommy, Hayley is there looking for you. Have you seen her?" Kimberly finally asked.

"I haven't seen anyone since the explosion. I just ran until I was far enough away to be safe."

"How far was that?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say all that ranger training came in pretty handy."

"Tommy, do you have your phone?" Kimberly asked.

"The battery fell out while I was running. It got dropped and I didn't notice it had fallen apart until I stopped running."

"Thank goodness for communicators." Jason told him.

"Yeah really."

"Let me call Billy and see if we can track your coordinates and have Hayley get you out of there."

"Thanks Jason."

"Daddy, when you come home?" Mariah asked.

"Soon Princess. I miss you."

"We miss you too Tommy." Kimberly told him as Jason quickly dialed his phone. "I'm glad you're ok. I was really scared."

"Me too. I love you Kim. I'll be on the next flight home."

"Teleportation was so much quicker." Kimberly joked.

"No kidding. Those sure were the days."

"Just come home soon, ok? I hate it when you're gone."

"I hate it too. But on a happier note, how have things been since I left?"

"Pretty busy. Jut a lot happening all at once. How has your trip been up until today?"

"Long. Unfortunately, now that the lab blew up, there is no telling if I'll ever get my doctorate. I don't know how much of the work we've all done has been lost."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I know how important this has all been to you. And Im sure it will all work out in the end, even if you have to do a little more work than you thought to get your degree."

"You've always been the positive one . . ."

"Somebody has to."

"I love you Kim, you know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too Tommy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can we go park when you come home?"

"We can go anywhere you'd like." Tommy said with a gentle laugh.

"Can Mommy and Aunt Ammie come too?"

"Of course! You can invite anybody you want."

"Can we go today?"

"Sweetie, Daddy won't be home for a couple more days, but maybe Mommy will take you."

"But I want you to take me!"

"Ok. We can go when I get home. You and Daddy and anyone else you'd like, will all go to the park."

"Ok."

"Are you being a good girl for Mommy?"

"Yes."

"Does Mommy agree?"

"She's been perfect." Kimberly told him.

"Just like her Mother." Tommy said proudly. "I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too Tommy. You'd better hurry and get back here soon, you've been gone way too long!"

"I know. I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can. And you know what? We're not taking anymore trips alone. I'm really starting to get sick of this happening. There's always some kind of crisis. From now on, it's all or nothing."

"Sounds perfect!" Kimberly agreed.

"Kim . . ." Jason said, stepping up next to her.

"Honey, Jason needs to talk to you."

"Ok. I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Mariah, say bye bye to Daddy."

"Bye Daddy! Love you!"

"I love you too Princess. I'll see you soon."

"Tom . . ." Jason started as he took the communicator from Kimberly. "Hayley is on her way . . . But she seems a tad suspicious . . . . ."

"So then I guess I may have to do some explaining . . . . . That's fine, I just want to come home."

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	94. Tommy, Do You Read Me?

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading :-)

Hey Guys!

Well, I know its been a really LONG time since I last updated, but my life has just been completely crazy. There is A LOT going on, and unfortunately, not all of it is good. :-( I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for being so supportive, and not hating me too much.

Thanks to JAA for always being there to let me cry on your shoulder, and giving such great advice. Thanks also goes out to JB for always being so full of smiles. We're now in the same boat, yet you're still the cheerful one. I don't know how in the world you always have a smile on your face. I totally and completely admire your strength. LMS, thanks for being a great "big sister" and to ELT also. And to "Daddy", I hope you get better soon. Best wishes for a very speedy recovery. :- ) We love you. :-)

Thanks to my movie family. You guys have been really great to work with! I couldn't possibly have asked for a better, more fun cast and crew to spend my weekends with. I can not wait for the movie to come out. We've all worked sooooooooooo hard these past few months, it'll be great to finally see the finished product. RH, thanks for the Starbucks, and to our favorite blonde runner . . . I don't think anyone would have survived those 16 hour days without you. And to the most awesome bartender of all time, JF, you have got to be the most FUN A.D any of us have ever worked with. And to the other JF, my "big brother" . . . Man, I miss that prank war! Remember that first birdie picture? ROTFLMAO Man, we got you GOOD! LOL D PD, J, D, SK, everybody, you guys were so awesome to work with. We all had so much fun! C from Kraft Services, thanks for all the awesome food! I don't think I've eaten that great in years! And to the "BG girls". Damn I miss you guys! D I can't wait until our party! And to CB, the most fun director in the world. Thanks for giving all of us such a completely awesome opportunity! You have been so much fun to work with! Thanks for all the laughs. (Like that one Sunday, with the final scene . . . . . OMG, I'm STILL cracking up over that one!) ;-) And finally, to TG . . . . . You are the most completely awesome actor I have ever worked with! It has literally been a dream come true to work with you. I still don't know how in the world you stayed serious through that whole final scene thing, but it just goes to show why you deserve those four Emmy Awards. :-) You truly are a master actor, and we are all very privileged to have had the awesome opportunity of working with you. Maybe someday, we can all do it again. To everyone else from the movie . . . . . I miss you guys soooooooooooooooo much! Thanks for making these past few months so great for all of us.

And a very special thanks to my totally completely awesome boss. Thank you soooooooo much, for allowing me to take the time off in the middle of our busiest time, to spend my weekends filming in Los Angels. I couldn't possibly ask for a better, more understanding boss, mentor, and friend. I'm really going to miss you next year:-)

My final thanks also goes out to my wonderful fans, who have been so loyal, and stuck with me even though I keep promising an update, but never get time to actually sit down and do it. You guys are all completely awesome. I do hope you will continue to both read and review. Your comments mean the world to me! Thanks for being so great!

Oh, and one more thing . . . . . To all the fans of Amy Jo Johnson . . . . .

Dear Fans,

We would like to extend to you a very great opportunity, to everybody who is a fan of the wonderful and talented Amy Jo Johnson. As announced on many fan lists, there is a major birthday project in the works for Amy Jo. You guys are more than welcome to join in on the fan, and contribute in any way you would like.

There will be 3 main components to the present going to Amy. The first is a fan video, featuring the video greetings for Amy Jo, submitted by you, the fans. The formats we are currently able to accept are as follows: VHS, CD (mpeg or avi), miniDV, High8, or email. Please do not send wmv they are horrible quality and will not look good in the overall video. Also, we suggest you do not send VHS, but if you must you can. Unfortunately, we can't accept greetings via DVD. You cannot copy video from a DVD and we would really rather not deal with it. If you have any questions regarding the video greetings, please contact Amy Cartas.

The second component being put together is a fan scrap book. Anything we receive toward that, will be used, so feel free to contribute anything and everything that your heart may desire. These contributions may include anything ranging from pictures or Amy Jo, pictures of you and Amy Jo if you've met her, poems, artwork creations, quotes, scrapbook pages that you have created for other reasons, etc. Be as creative as you would like.

The third component, for Amy Jo, is one that has the potential to be the biggest present of all, headed up by one of Amy's biggest fans, as well as friend. As a friend and long time fan of Amy's, many other fans all over the world have been begging her to get them something from Amy Jo, or pass a message and/or gift along. In an effort accommodate everyone, you may submit anything you would like to be given to Amy Jo, as part of her birthday present. Amy gifts you would like Amy Jo to receive, anything in the world that you can think of, you are more than welcome to send. Acceptable presents may include anything you can imagine, including the previously mentioned scrapbook and video submissions, clothing, jewelry, books, music, pictures, cash, money orders, checks, gift certificates, etc. There will be a large gift fan gift purchased from all the fans, with any money received, and everybody has the option of having a part in submitting suggestions for what you would like that gift to be. When making your contribution, please include your name and email address, so that you may be notified with all updates and information being sent out in regards to Amy's gifts.

All birthday contributions for Amy Jo can be sent to Kimberly, the project head, at the following address. Just please be sure to address your package correctly, as follows: 

Kimberly Tyler

C/O Morey Holzman

P.O. Box 300326

Escondido, CA 92030

If you have any questions at all, please feel free to contact Kimberly. She can be reached 24/7 at to time restraint, there is a deadline for ALL contributions.

THE DEADLINE IS JULY 4TH!

You MUST have ALL the contributions to Kimberly by that date as time is needed to get everything together before October. If you need an extension of any kind, you are more than welcome to request one, but depending on the contribution, it may not be able to be granted, so please, send everything early. We do hope you all will contribute anything you would like, and we will be getting it to Amy Jo on her birthday. Thanks:-)

Sincerely,

Amy Jo Birthday Project Staff

Also, if you belong to any fan mailing list that has not received this special e-mail announcement, or you have any questions, or anything at all concerning this birthday project, please let Kimberly, myself, or the project support staff know.

I do fully support and endorse this fan project and hope you will all feel free to contribute in any way that you would like. To contact Kimberly, the project head, or any of the project support staff: myself, Amy C, and Lizzie, please contact me. will not allow me to post their contact information at this time. However, if you drop me a line, I will be more than happy to give it to you. :-)

Anyway, thanks for being such loyal readers and I promise to try to get a new chapter up again soon. :-)

Peace, Love & Chicken Grease,

Dreams Of Gold

**Tommy, Do you Read Me?**

The next night Kimberly sat, curled up on the couch with her sketch pad, nervously waiting to hear from Tommy. It had been hours since Tommy had last contacted her. The last Kimberly had heard, Hayley had found Tommy deep in the jungle of Mazatlan, and he was pretty beat up.

More than anything, Kimberly wished that Tommy could come home, but she knew that he had to check up on the lost lab, with all the important work, then somehow manage to explain to Hayley not only how he had managed to survive, but how he had contacted Kimberly.

With a sigh, Kimberly put down her sketch pad and glanced across the livingroom, to the clock on the wall. 12:15am. How had it gotten so late, so quicky? Slowly, she reached for her communicator, and pushed the button to activate it.

"Tommy? Do you read me? . . . . ." Kimberly waited a moment with no response before trying again. "Tommy, it's Kim, are you there? . . . . ." Again, there was no response. "Well, I guess you're bus or something, so I'm going to head to bed. I hope you get this message . . . . . Come home soon, ok? I love you." she said tiredly, then ended her link, and moved to turn off the lights and head to bed.

As Kimberly tiredly moved through the house, making sure all the doors and windows were locked up, she heard a car door open and close outside, then a moment later, gentle tapping on the front door.

"Who is it?" Kimberly called as she cautiously moved closer to the door, wishing Tommy were home to answer it. When Kimberly reached the door, she quickly peered through the peep hole before excitedly flinging the door open, and falling into the waiting arms of her one true love.

Tommy was defiantly a sight for sore eyes, as Kimberly eagerly fell into his waiting arms.

"Tommy! You're home!" she said as tears began pouring our of her eyes. "I am so glad you're here!"

"Me too. I've missed you so much!"

"I am never going to let you leave me, ever again!" Kimberly cried, hugging her husband as tight as she could.

"Trust me Kim, I'm done leaving you behind. It's all or nothing from now on."

"Tommy, I'm just glad you're home."

"Me too. I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. It hurts like hell."

"Honey, come inside, it's cold." Kimberly finally said, letting go of her husband, and reaching for the duffle bag, sitting next to him on the porch.

"It's so good to be home." Tommy said as he stepped inside, quietly closing and locking the front door.

"Tommy . . . . Honey, you're all beat up!" Kimberly said worriedly, as she finally got a good look at her husband's appearance, while wiping away her tears.

"Yeah . . ." he sighed. "I look like hell."

"Are you ok? Is there any pain?" she asked, seeing a large gash on Tommy's arm, covered in dried blood, with a smaller one on his forehead.

"I'm ok. The only pain I really felt, was being away from you." Tommy said softly, as he pulled his wife back into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It hurts being away from you too Tommy." Kimberly said with a sniffle.

"I'm done leaving my family behind." Tommy told her. "I can't survive without you."

"I wasn't doing too good without you either." Kimberly agreed.

"Tommy!" AnneMarie gasped as she opened the door to the stairs leading down to the basement. "You're home!"

"AnneMarie!" Tommy said happily as his sister dashed toward his waiting arms. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Me too." Tommy agreed, hugging her tight. "I missed you guys way too much!"

"We missed you too Tommy." AnneMarie told him. "I gotta say though, you look like hell."

"I know. I got a little beat up."

"That's an understatement." she said, seeing his ripped and soot covered clothes, with splotches of dried blood.

"Tommy, you need a shower." Kimberly told him.

"Yeah really." AnneMarie agreed. "You really smell."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs and take a nice long shower, and I'll bring you up some food." Kimberly told him.

"You have no idea how good that actually sounds right now . . ."

"Just throw away those gross clothes ok? I'll buy you new ones tomorrow."

"No problem." Tommy agreed with a smile.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I just came up because I heard voices." AnneMarie told them.. "Welcome back Tommy."

"Thanks AnneMarie. Sweet dreams."

"You too." she smiled as she hugged her brother again.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tommy. Good night." she said softly as she kissed his cheek, then winked at Kimberly. "Love you too Kim."

"I love you too AnneMarie. Sleep good." Kimberly said, then watched as her sister in-law headed back down the stairs to bed.

"Is Mariah in her room?" Tommy asked once AnneMarie was gone.

"Yeah. But do me a favor and get cleaned up before you go in to see her. I don't want her waking up and getting scared."

"Ok. I actually feel like a nice hot bath."

"Sounds perfect." Kimberly smiled. "You go get cleaned up, and I'll bring you some dinner."

"Thanks Kim. You're an angel, you know that?"

"Only for you." she smiled as Tommy gently pulled her back into his arms, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

30 minutes later, Kimberly sat on the edge of the large bathtub in the master bathroom, quietly talking to Tommy as he soaked in a hot bubble bath.

"You know, I should yell at you for not telling me you were coming home, so I could meet you at the airport." Kimberly said softly. "But I'm so gad you're home I don't even mind not having known."

"I'm sorry Honey, I just couldn't be away from you anymore, so I just jumped on a plane at the last possibly second, and came home as fast as I could."

"How bad was the damage to the lab?"

"The lab is gone . . . . . I don't think anyone survived the explosion other than myself . . . . . I don't know, Hayley is still out there . . . I probably should have stayed too, but I had this really bad pain right here," Tommy said, moving a hand over his chest to his heart "and I only knew one cure . . . . . I had to come home."

"Oh Tommy . . . . ." Kimberly said softy as her heart pounded in her chest.

"I can't be without you Kim . . ."

"I can't be without you either."

". . . . . . I realized today, that even if I had all the money in the world, and everything I could ever possibly want, nothing I do would be worth it, if it weren't for you. You're my entire world Kim. I love you so much."

"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly said as a tear trickled down her cheek. Tommy lifted a wet hand, quickly shaking it off, as he reached up and wiped Kimberly's tear away. Kimberly smiled and kissed the palm of Tommy's hand as it touched her face.

"All I care about, is being here for you Mariah, and AnneMarie. You three make everything worth while for me."

"Just like you do the same for us."

"I think I'm ready to get out of here." Tommy said softly.

"Ok . . ." Kimberly said, removing her legs from the soapy water and drying them off before handing a towel to her husband. "I'm going to go take these dishes downstairs, and finish locking up. I'll meet you in bed."

"Ok . . ." Tommy smiled, reaching for Kimberly's hand. "I love you so much Kim. Thank you for everything."

"I love you too." Kimberly said giving Tommy a gentle kiss, then leaving the bathroom as he began to emerge from the tub.

A few minutes later, Kimberly stuck her head in Mariah's door to see Tommy laying next to her gently running his fingers through her wavy hair.

"Mariah really missed you . . ." Kimberly whispered from the doorway.

"I missed her too . . . . . When I heard her voice coming through my communicator, I cried . . . . . I had been trying to contact someone for hours, and then I heard this faint 'I love you Daddy', and I just cried . . . . . I didn't know it was Mariah, I figured it was someone else. I just missed my little girl so much, I had to keep trying."

"Mariah heard you before Jason and I did. She kept saying 'Daddy' and every time we told her it wasn't you, and that you were on a trip, she would insist that she heard you."

"I'm like a super hero to her . . . No matter how badly I screw up, Mariah still loves me."

"You're her Daddy Tommy."

"I know. It just totally amazes me sometimes, how much she loves me."

"You're her Daddy. She'll always love you no matter what."

"I just hope she never hates me or resents my being gone. I love our little girl more than anything."

"She will never hate you Tommy. You're Mariah's hero, just like you're mine."

"I know . . . . ."

"Come to bed Tommy, it's late." Kimberly told him. "You of all people, could use some rest."

"Ok . . ." Tommy agreed in a soft voice. "Good night Princess. I love you." Tommy gently kissed Mariah's forehead, then got up to follow Kimberly out of the room. He followed slowly followed Kimberly the very short distance down the hall and into their own room, where he collapsed on the bed, and tossed his shirt onto the chair next to the best, as Kimberly changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed next to her husband. "You know what I missed the most, being gone?" Tommy asked as Kimberly curled up next to him, snuggling into Tommy's side, with her head resting on his chest.

"What?"

"This . . . . . I miss holding you at night, then waking up next to you in the morning."

"I miss that too Tommy." Kimberly agreed, tracing circles on his bare chest with her finger.

"I should have died in that explosion . . . . ." Tommy said, his voice trailing off.

"But you didn't . . . And I'm glad because I can't live without you."

"I was lucky . . . So many people lost their lives . . . . . I shouldn't be this happy . . . . ."

"Tommy, don't talk like that . . . Maybe it was just their time . . ."

"I feel bad for all their families . . . . ."

"I know, me too . . . . . . But there isn't anything we can do about it . . . But there is something you can do for me tomorrow . . ."

"Name it."

"I want you to go to the doctor."

"Kim, I'm fine."

"Tommy, you've got all kinds of cuts and bruises all over you. And I really don't like the cut on your back, or the one on your right leg. They look really bad."

"Kim . . . . ."

"Please Tommy . . . . . I don't want you getting any infections."

"Ok . . .I'm too tired to argue."

"Thank you." Kimberly smiled. "Go to sleep Tommy, you need the rest."

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly said, giving Tommy a gentle kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning:

"Mommy?" Mariah said the next morning as she sleepily wandered into her parents room and climbed up on the bed. "Mommy?"

"Hey Baby." Kimberly said with a gentle smile. "Did you sleep good?" Mariah slowly nodded her head as she curled up next to her mother. "Hey Mariah, guess who came home after you went to bed last night?"

"Who?"

"Daddy!"

"Daddy home?"

"Yeah! He's right here! Why don't you give him a kiss and wake him up."

Mariah excitedly climbed over Kimberly to reach her Dad. "I love you Daddy." she smiled kissing his lips.

"Tell Daddy to wake up."

"Daddy, up!" Mariah said, gently hitting his chest.

"Try tickling him." Kimberly suggested, watching as tiny Mariah began to tickle her huge father.

"Daddy up!" Mariah laughed as Tommy's eyes slowly began to open.

"Do I see my favorite little girl in the whole entire world?" Tommy asked with a bright smile, as his daughter continued to tickle him.

"Daddy!"

"Princess!"

"Daddy, we go park now?"

"I did promise you we would, didn't I?"

"Mommy, we go park!" Mariah said excitedly.

"Yeah, we can go after Daddy goes to visit the doctor."

"Why Daddy go doctor?"

"Because Daddy has an ouchie and Mommy says he has to." Kimberly told her.

"Can I go too Daddy?" Mariah asked.

"If it's ok with Mommy. But Daddy needs something first."

"Uh oh . . ." Kimberly said, seeing Tommy's wiggling fingers moving toward Mariah.

"Daddy needs a big hug and kiss, before the tickle monster gets Mariah."

"No!" Mariah giggled as Tommy started to tickle her. "No tickle monster! Mommy!"

"Nope, Mommy isn't getting involved this time." Kimberly laughed as Mariah giggled, trying to wiggle away from her father.

"No tickle monster!"

"Daddy needs a hug and kiss then."

"No tickle monster Daddy! Get Mommy!"

"No way! Mommy isn't getting involved."

"Mommy, get Mommy!"

"Nah, Mommy will punish me." Tommy laughed. "I have to tickle Mariah instead."

"How about we give Daddy a big hug and kiss, and then we go downstairs for breakfast." Kimberly suggested.

"We have donuts?" Mariah asked.

"How about Daddy makes pancakes?" Tommy suggested.

"You make me Mickey Mouse?"

"I'll make you anything you want Princess."

"I want Mickey Mouse!" Mariah said excitedly.

"Oh, but Daddy needs his hug and kiss first."

"Daddy!" Mariah laughed, throwing her arms around Tommy's neck.

"I love you Princess. Daddy missed you so much!"

"I love you too Daddy." Mariah said, giving him a kiss.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast for Mommy." Tommy said as he let go of his daughter.

"Hold it you two." Kimberly said as they both started to get up. "Mommy needs a hug and kiss too."

"I love you Mommy!" Mariah said hugging her tight, then giving Kimberly a kiss.

"And you know I agree!" Tommy said, following suit."

"That's better." Kimberly laughed.

"Honey, go take a shower and everything. Mariah and I will make breakfast."

"Tommy, are you sure?"

"Mariah, tell Mommy to go take a shower."

"Take shower Mommy." Mariah giggled.

"Tommy . . ."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kimberly said with a wink, as Tommy scooped Mariah into his arms, kissed his wife, then left the room.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	95. Amazing

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading:-)

Hey Everyone,

Well, it is now Spring Break! YES! I FINALLY get some time to breathe! D I'm not quite sure just how much time I am going to have during this vacation, but I promise to post as much as I can. However, I can't promise anything more than that I will try. Good news though, I am graduating from college on May 20th, so I should get some actual free time over the summer. The bad news along with that though, is that I will be going on vacation for a few weeks, as well as moving . . . . . Basically, I'm going to be just about as busy as I am right now. Fortunately though, school won't be in the way anymore. Well, at least not until the fall . . . . . It's been a LONG few months, and things have just been super confusing in my life. I'm dealing though, and trying my hardest to get my life straightened out.

I am so sorry to make you all go so long between chapters, but my heart just hasn't been into writing in a long time. One minute things are fine, and then the next, they're a complete wreck again. I just need to find my brain . . . . . .

Anyway, enough of me trying to justify my distantness from the entire world . . . . . I just have a lot of crap to deal with. Thanks for sticking by me though, and for all the kind reviews. Infact, all the reviews I've been getting have really helped me to feel better. I have been so down these last few months, that I haven't felt up to doing anything at all. But having a review pop up in my mailbox always makes me smile, so feel free to write away. :-) Thanks again for sticking with me, and I'll try my best to keep on trudging. :-)

Dreams

**Amazing**

That Afternoon, Tommy walked into his office at the Red Dragon School of Martial Arts, to see Jason on the phone, finishing up a call.

"Hey Bro! I heard you made it back in one piece! How was your trip?"

"Promise not to tell Kimberly?"

"Depends, why do you ask?"

"I hurt like hell!"

"From the explosion?"

"Yeah. Apparently I pulled a muscle in my back, and a couple in my legs. The doctor things it's from the running for my life. And I have a huge gash on my chest and arm. It's all I can do to even hug my family, much less even lift Mariah."

"And you aren't going to tell Kim?"

"I don't want to worry her,. You know how Kimberly gets. And my being injured is the absolute last thing she needs right now."

"Tommy, don't you think she'll figure it out?"

"Probably eventually. But I don't need to worry her with it right now."

"You really should think about telling her though."

"She'll probably know by the end of the day. I have to go meet her at the park. I promised Mariah we would go."

"You have one energetic little girl."

"She's just like Kim. Sometimes it scares me how alike they are."

"You married her."

"And I love her to death. It's so amazing being a parent Jase. I've practically raised AnneMarie on my own, but it's so different with Mariah . . . . ."

"She's a piece of you."

"Exactly! Mariah is her own little person, and she absolutely amazes me! I know she's my daughter, but it all just seems so surreal. I was laying in Mariah's bed when I got home last night, just watching er sleep . . . . . And I just laid there in shock, not really wanting to believe that she is really my daughter. Mariah is just an angel."

"Sometimes I still can't believe we're all actually adults."

"Yeah really."

"Do you ever think about the past? Like if you cold turn back time, and do everything again. Knowing what you know now, would you go back and do anything differently?"

"You know, I've actually thought about that before . . . . ."

"Would you go back and change thins? Like me, I would never have let Trini drive home the day of the accident . . . . ."

"I've thought about that too . . . But you know, as much as I would love to go back and change things . . . . . I take one look at Mariah, and see how much she loves me, despite all my flaws . . . . . And all I can do is smile. Mariah has been nothing but a blessing to us. I wouldn't want to go back and change anything, for fear of losing my little girl."

"You wouldn't want to go back and undo losing Kimberly?"

"You know, I would like to. But you know, it was good for me. I appreciate my wife so much more, because I know what it would be like without her."

"You know, you're right. We've all grown up a lot since high school."

"Scary thought, isn't it?"

"Very."

"I'm just really glad to be home right now."

"So I take it you hated Mazatlan? I thought it's supposed to be really beautiful there, or something."

"Don't get me wrong Mazatlan itself was good. I just realized that I don't like to be away from my family."

"You and Kim both have it so back for each other. Ever after all these years." Jason laughed.

"I can't help it man she makes me happy." Tommy smiled.

"So I guess you guys have big plans now that you're home then."

"No, we're just taking Mariah to the park."

"I was thinking we could all do something. We haven't really hung out in a long time."

"You're right. You know, we should all go to dinner. I'll get a babysitter for Mariah."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"But not tonight though. You just got back, and I'm sure Kimberly would like you to spend some quality time with your family, since you've been gone so long."

"We haven't talked about it."

"Trust me, she wants you home." Jason laughed.

"She knows she'll always have me. But really Jase. We should go out. Get the old gang together."

"We'll plan something."

"Why plan, let's just do it."

"Trust me Tom. Your wife has plans for you. I'll talk to Zack and Aisha later today. We'll plan something for another time." Jason said as the phone rang.

"Red Dragon Martial Arts, Tommy speaking." Tommy said into the receiver.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted. "I was just wondering where you were. What are you doing at the dojo?"

"Hey Kim." Tommy smiled, instantly recognizing his wife's cheerfulness. "I stopped by to let everyone know I was back. I'm heading out right now though, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Ok. Mariah is asking for you every 2 minutes."

"I'm on my way. Tell her to give me 10 more minutes."

"Ok. Can I talk to Jason?"

"You want Jason?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Kim, of course I don't have a problem with you talking to your best friend. I just thought that you were calling because you were looking for me."

"I was."

"Well I'm on my way home right now."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get here."

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too. Now can I please speak with Jason?"

"You sure?"

"Tommy . . ."

"I'm on my way." he smiled, then held the phone out toward his friend. "It's for you."

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	96. Hey Honey?

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading:-)

**Hey Honey?**

"Hey Honey? How much do you really love this house?" Tommy asked, walking into his wife's office to see her busy on the computer.

"It's a house Tommy. I like it, which is why be bought it. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever thought about maybe getting a new one?"

"Ok, what happened?" Kimberly asked, finally turning away from the computer, to face her husband, as he slowly moved through the office, casually surveying his surroundings.

"I got a great job offer today." he answered softly.

"What state?"

"California."

"Ok, I'm lost." Kimberly said, confusedly watching her husband's odd behavior.

"There's a high school in Reefside that needs a good Geology teacher." Tommy started, immediately getting to the point, as he turned to face his wife.

"Where's Reefside?"

"About 3 ½ hours away. I could make the drive every day, but I wanted your opinion. We can buy a bigger house if you want. Maybe eve get that hot tub you wanted."

"I'll have to think about it. How long do I have?"

"The school would like a decision by the middle of next week."

"How much will you be making?"

"About the same as I do now."

"Which means?"

"It's a little less that I make at the dojo, but it will go up as I get tenure."

"Oh . . ."

"It's a good job Kim. Reefside and Angel Grove are a lot alike. I think you would like it there."

"I don't know Tommy . . ."

"It's up to you Kim. There will be other opportunities."

"It's not that Tommy . . . . . . It's just a huge decision." Kimberly sighed.

"Exactly. Which is why I'm going to leave it up to you. We don't have to go. You're busy, so I'm going to get out of your way. I think I'm going to take Mariah to the park for a while. Maybe go visit my brother."

"Ok. I'll see you when you guys get back then."

"I love you Kim."

"I know. I love you too." Kimberly said as Tommy gave her a quick kiss, then headed out of the room to find their daughter.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	97. How About That Hot Tub?

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading:-)

**How About That Hot Tub?**

Late That Week . . . . . . . . .

"So . . . . . What do you think?" Tommy asked as he walked through a house in Reefside with his wife.

"It's nice. Has potential . . . . . It's kind of far away from everything though."

"We've thought about getting a cabin in the mountains before . . ."

"True . . ."

"The seclusion could be nice . . . We'd have a lot of space." Kimberly nodded as she looked around the kitchen again. "And we'll have enough space to add on later if we want to."

"I like he balcony in the back."

"It's big enough to fit a hot tub."

"You really want that hot tub, don't you?"

"I think we would enjoy it. And I was thinking we could build you a studio, so you can completely work from home like you mentioned last week."

"You really want to move? What about our family?"

"They'll come visit. We can make an entire new life for ourselves. Start fresh, you know. No more monster attacks. Mariah will be able to grow up normal."

"That is a big plus. I don't want her to have to go through everything we did as teenagers . . ."

"So, what do you think?"

"If you want to take the job here, I guess I can't object. It'll be good for all of us . . ." Kimberly sighed.

"You mean it?"

"It looks promising Tommy."

"So I guess we're moving then?"

"I guess so." Kimberly agreed with a gentle smile. "It'll be a good change."

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	98. We Need To Talk

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading:-)

**We Need To Talk**

"Hey Girls?" Tommy said into the intercom when they returned home from Reefside that evening.

"Daddy!" Mariah cheered excitedly.

"Can you guys come downstairs please? We need to have a family meeting."

"We're on our way." AnneMarie responded.

"Daddy!" Mariah cheered again, running down the stairs as fast as she could, and jumping into Tommy's arms.

"Hi Princess! Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"You did? Well I missed you too." Tommy said as he smothered her in kisses.

"Is Mommy home too?"

"Yep! She's in the livingroom, waiting for you. Were you good for AnneMarie?" Tommy asked as AnneMarie started down the stairs.

"Yes. Can I have a popsicle?"

"Maybe later. Mommy and need to talk to you and AnneMarie. Why don't you go give Mommy a hug.'

"Ok." Mariah agreed as Tommy set her down.

"Hey AnneMarie. How was it today?"

"Good. You have messages in the kitchen."

"Thanks. I owe you for babysitting for us."

"No you don't, it's what I'm here for." AnneMarie told him. "So, what's this meeting for?"

"You'll see n a minute. We just need to have a family meeting." Tommy said as he followed his sister into the livingroom.

"Ammie took me to the park." Mariah said with a smile, as she sat telling Kimberly all about her day.

"She did? Did you have fun?"

"She went on the slides with me. And pushed me on the swing."

"Really? Wow! Sounds like you had a fun day."

"And Daddy said maybe I could have a popsicle."

"How about we both get one before be. How does that sound?"

"Ok . . . . . I miss you Mommy."

"I missed you too Sweetie." Kimberly said as Mariah snuggled into her side as AnneMarie and Tommy joined them in the livingroom.

"So . . ." Tommy started as AnneMarie plopped down on the end of the couch, opposite Kimberly. Kimberly looked up to meet her husband's eyes as he carefully took a seat on the ottoman in front of the couch. She quietly ran her fingers through Mariah's wavy hair, waiting for Tommy to speak. "AnneMarie, have you decided on any colleges yet?"

"Kinda . . . . . I've narrowed the choices down to 3 schools . . . . . ."

"Which ones?" Kimberly asked.

"Julliard in New York, London, or Princeton."

"Very cool!"

"Those are great choices. Makes what I have to say a little easier . . . . . You know I've been interviewing for teaching positions for when I graduate next month . . ."

"Yeah . . ." AnneMarie agreed.

"Well, the other day, I received a really great offer from a high school in Reefside."

"Isn't that kind of far away though?"

"Just a little . . . . . . Which is why we're having this family meeting . . . . . Look . . . . . . . Everything is changing so quickly . . . . . And I know I promised you that we would never move again . . . ." Tommy said as AnneMarie started at him. " . . . . . The reason why Kim and I left super early this morning, is because we drove to Reefside to look at houses . . . . ."

" . . . You bought a house . . ." AnneMarie said softly.

" . . . . . Not yet. We wanted your opinion first."

"AnneMarie we love you. And I know you didn't want to move here in the first place. But this is a really great opportunity for Tommy. And since you're going to be going away to school soon we figure this is a really good chance for us to get a new start." Kimberly added.

"This is our home, and we all like it here. But maybe we can al get to like a new one." Tommy continued.

"You will always have a home with us AnneMarie. And we won't leave without you."

"You can also stay with David or Mom and Dad if you want . . . It's up to you."

"You don't have to decide tonight AnneMarie." Kimberly told her. "We only ask that you think about it. But as hard as it'll be to leave Angel Grove I think we can all benefit frm a fresh start. And we can always come back to visit."

"We'll ass miss it here, but Kim is right, we can always come back to visit."

"How long do I have to decide?"

"We told the relator we would let her know within a couple weeks but the school needs an answer by Friday."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Are there parts in Resie?"

"Yes Princess. There are lots of parks." Tommy answered with a gentle smile.

"Can we go to them?"

"Of course we can Sweetheart." Kimberly answered.

"So you guys found a house already?" AnneMarie asked.

"We looked at about 10 while we were there today." Kimberly told her.

"Our favorite was this one." Tommy said, as he handed AnneMarie the sales flier.

"1992 Valencia Road . . . . . Five acres?" she asked surprised. "What are you going to do with five acres?"

"It's mostly forest land." Tommy explained. "The house itself is kind of out in the middle of nowhere. There are 2 acres of clear land and the other 3 and forest. We would have tons of space to do whatever we want with. I can build Kimberly that studio and home office she deserves. And Mariah can have that playhouse. We can get that full-size gym, and we can build both you and David and anyone else who would like one, their own house close by. And it's far enough away from everything that we can all have a nice peaceful life for once. No one will be bugging Kimberly for designs on our front porch at night . . . The privacy alone is worth it!"

"I don't know . . ."

"It's 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms right now." Kimberly explained. "But it has a really big, empty basement. It's a family house."

"So it's smaller than this one."

"A little. But it's cozy. And the kitchen is the perfect size. Not too big, but not small either."

"The house is a good family home. It's welcoming, and gives you a homey feeling." Tommy added.

"AnneMarie, I think you would like it if you saw it."

"I don't know . . . . . Angel Grove is my home . . . . ."

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	99. My Home Is With You

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah. 

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading:-)

Hey Everyone,

Well, is another chapter for everyone to enjoy. Is anybody even reading this anymore? I didn't get a single review today, after I posted 4 new chapters, which I thought was very odd . . . . . I did get a one email though, which I can't remember who it was from, but thank you, I totally appreciated it! And for the other person who sent me the instant message, thanks to you too. :-) And to the rest of you guys, Shame on you! ;-) J/K It's just kind of odd to not get any reviews, especially after doing a major update.

I actually have an important question to throw out at everyone . . . . . I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I have come to the conclusion that maybe it is about time to end this story . . . . . I'm not sure what I want to do but I would like to get everybody's opinion. Do you guys want me to end, or should I keep going? Let me know what you think, ok? Thanks!

Well, with that said, I guess it's story time:-) Please send me reviews, they make me happy! ;-) LOL Thanks :-)

Dreams

**My Home Is With You**

"The house is a good family home. It's welcoming, and gives you a homey feeling." Tommy added.

"AnneMarie, I think you would like it if you saw it."

"I don't know . . . . . Angel Grove is my home . . . . ."

"I know exactly how you feel." Kimberly said with a sympathetic smile. "Angel Grove is home to all of us. We all grew up here . . . But you know what? Sometimes, change is a good thing . . . I have always loved this city, but when I moved to Florida, that became my home too. I got to start over in a new city, where no one knew me . . . No one knew any of the stupid mistakes I made, or expected anything from me. I got to live my life exactly the way I wanted to, instead of constantly having to live up to what other people expected of me . . . . . I absolutely love Angel Grove, and I will always have a home here. But I want my family to have everything they deserve . . . Tommy deserves this job. He's worked his entire life to get to where we all are today, and if moving to Reefside is what he needs to be happy, then I'm moving to Reefside . . . . . But you don't have to go. For you, this whole move is entirely optional . . ."

"AnneMarie, you know that Kimberly and I love you more than anything else in our lives. And Mariah absolutely adores you. We're a family, and nothing will ever change that . . . . But if you don't want to move to Reefside then we don't go . . . . ."

"It's all of us, or none of us." Kimberly agreed.

" . . . . . I don't know . . . . . I won't even be here most of the time. But as much as I hated moving her at the time, this is my home, and I've always known that no matter what happens, I can always come back here . . . . ."

"AnneMarie, you know we're giving you the condo, whenever you're ready for it." Tommy reminded her.

"Or if you'd like, we could sell it, and you can live here." Kimberly offered.

"This isn't home without you guys though . . . I'm already going to miss you so much while I'm away at school. And all my friends are leaving too . . . . . There's really nothing to keep me here if you guys leave . . . . . I want to be able to come home to my family when I get a vacation and after everything you guys have given up for me, it's not fair that I'm the one holding you back . . . . . Tommy deserves this new job he's worked really hard for it . . . . ."

"AnneMarie, there will be other jobs. Yeah I worked really hard to get my degree, but I've also worked really hard to make us a family, and to keep us together. It's all or nothing for big decisions like this one. We're not leaving this house unless the entire family is in agreement. And apparently as long as there is a park, Mariah is happy. But your opinion is just as valid. We won't leave unless you come with us."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I don't want to leave . . . . ." AnneMarie answered softly. " . . . . . . . . . . But being a family means giving things up for the betterment of the whole . . . . . . . . . . . Tommy has done more for me, than anyone else in this world and I can't ever repay him for that . . . . . So as long as Tommy says it's for the best, then I guess we're leaving . . . . . . . . . . ."

"AnneMarie . . . . Are you sure?" Kimberly asked as Tommy gave her a grateful smile.

"He's never led us wrong before . . . . ."

"Ok . . . . ,. Then I guess we're moving." Tommy said after taking a deep breath. "Now we just have to tell everyone else."

"That can wait a while though." Kimberly said as Mariah moved toward Tommy. "Tommy still has to call the school and accept the job, and we have to sign the papers on the house to start the escrow process."

"Kim is right." Tommy said as Mariah moved into his arms. "But right now, I know a little girl who wants some ice cream."

"How about we get some pajamas on, then we can have some ice cream." Kimberly suggested.

"Mariah, why don't you run and get your pajamas on, and I'll have a bowl of ice cream waiting in the kitchen when you're done." Tommy told her.

"I don't know where they are."

"Come on Sweetie, I'll help you." Kimberly said as she got up from the couch, and took Mariah's hand to go get her pajamas.

"AnneMarie . . . . ." Tommy started as he moved to sit next to his sister. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I won't even be here most of the time Tommy. You've ben the best parent in the universe to me. You deserve that teaching job, and the new house. It's not fair for me to stand in the way after you've given up the last 10 years of your life for me. Ariah and Kimberly deserve the best you can give them, and right now, that means moving to Reefside."

"I love you so much AnneMarie!" Tommy said, pulling her into a hug. "You know, when you moved here so I could help raise you, I never thought that you would be helping me raise my own daughter."

"Hey, spoiling her is easy. It's what aunts do."

"Mariah absolutely adores you."

"I adore her too. She's completely perfect."

"Yes she is. We've been very lucky with her."

"Mariah deserves everything none of us ever got."

"Exactly." Tommy smiled. "That's all I've ever wanted for all of us. No one in this family deserves anything less than the best."

"Daddy, we have icream now?" Mariah asked, running back into the livingroom in her pajamas.

"Yes Princes," Tommy answered, scooping his daughter into his arms. "we can have ice cream now."

"Yay!" Mariah cheered as Tommy kissed her cheek, then got up and carried her into the kitchen.

"Do you want a cone or a bowl?"

"Cone."

"Ok, hold the ice cream for me." Tommy said as he took the box out of the freezer, and handed it to Mariah before reaching for the box of cones, then carrying her over to an empty counter. Tommy set Mariah down on the counter next to the box of cones, then reached for the ice cream scoop as Mariah pulled the lid off the carton she was holding.

"AnneMarie, you want some ice cream?" Kimberly asked as she joined the duo in the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." she answered as she started to get up fro the couch.

"Sweetie come here, I don't want you falling off the counter." Kimberly said reaching for her daughter.

"Mommy!"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I love you."

" . . . . . I love you too Baby." Kimberly smiled, hugging Mariah tight, then kissing her as Tommy held a heaping ice cream cone out toward them.

"Thank you Daddy." Mariah smiles as she took her ice cream.

"I need a kiss, from an adorable little girl." Mariah leaned in and gave Tommy a kiss before Kimberly set her down at the table to eat.

"Bowl or cone?" Tommy asked a AnneMarie entered the kitchen.

"Bowl."

"Coming right up."

"Mommy? Will you read me a story?"

"Sure Sweetie. As soon as your teeth are brushed, we'll go cuddle and read a story."

"Honey, bowl or cone?" Tommy asked, handing AnneMarie her ice cream.

"Cone is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, here you go."

"Thanks Honey." Kimberly said, taking a cone from her husband, then taking a seat at the table. "AnneMarie, are these today's phone messages?"

"Yeah. Kenny wants you to call him before bed though. He said he doesn't care what time it is."

"Any other important ones?"

"No Aisha came over around 4, and checked the machine in your office."

"Oh, excellent!"

"She said she would take care of all the calls, and talk to you about them tomorrow."

"Tommy, you h ave a message here from Mr. Mercer. And it looks like your Dad called too."

"What did he say?"

"He wants you to call when you get a chance. He mentioned something about your Grandma coming to town." AnneMarie answered.

"My Grandma? That's odd. She hates traveling."

"That's what I said."

"Ok, I'll call him later then."

* * *

"Hey Kim?" Tommy started as he walked into Mariah's room an hour later. 

"Shhhhh . . . . ."

"She's asleep?"

"Fell asleep while I was reading." Kimberly said as she rocked their daughter.

"Want some help getting her into bed?"

"Actually yeah, that would be nice."

"Come here Princess . . ." Tommy said as he gently lifted Mariah out of Kimberly's arms.

"I'll get her bed ready." Kimberly offered as she got up and turned down Mariah's bed.

"Here you go Baby. Sweet dreams." Tommy said as he gently laid Mariah down, and helped Kimberly tuck the blankets in around her.

"I love you Sweetie."

"I love you too Princess." Tommy echoed as they both kissed Mariah's forehead, then stepped back to watch her sleep.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kimberly said softly, as she leaned into Tommy's side.

"She's gorgeous. Just like her mother."

"She's growing up so fast."

"She'll always be our little girl though."

"Sometimes I wish we could slow the clock down. Mariah is everything we've ever dreamed of, and I'm not ready for her to grow up yet."

"I know, me either . . . But no matter how big she gets, Mariah will always be our baby."

"I don't want her to ever grow up. I already miss rocking her to sleep at night. I don't get to do that very much anymore." Kimberly said wistfully.

I wonder if this is how our parents felt when we were little."

"My mom rocked me to sleep every night until I was five."

"Your Mom always said that some of her best times were spent rocking you."

"Kim . . . . ."

"Hmmm . . ."

" . . . . Did you ever think . . . . .Maybe . . . . . One day . . . . . . . We could have another one? . . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You want another one? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly asked confusedly.

"Well . . . . . I mean . . . . . We used to talk about growing up, getting married, and having a big family . . . . . I just thought . . . . . I don't know . . . . . Just maybe . . . . . . . . We could try for another . . . . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . You want a baby? . . . . ."

" . . . . . I don't know . . . . .We're all so busy, but look at how much we adore Mariah . . . . . I was just thinking that maybe someday . . . If you wanted . . . . . Maybe we could try again."

" . . . . . . . . . You miss having a little baby around?"

" . . . . . In all honesty? . . . . . Mariah has been the biggest joy of our lives . . . . . And there is nothing I have enjoyed more than being a parent . . . . . . . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Kimberly agreed. "It has been amazing, hasn't it?"

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

" . . . . . Me either . . . . . I've gotta admit, I have thought about maybe having another one someday . . . . But I don't know if I'm ready . . . . . Mariah is still a baby . . . . . I want to hold onto that as long as she'll let me . . . . ."

"I know what you mean . . . . . I'm not ready for our little girl to grow up yet."

"I don't think it's one of those things that anybody is ever really ready for . . . I remember when AnneMarie first moved to Angel Grove, we weren't at all ready to be parents . . ."

"You're telling me."

"But we did our best."

"And now we have our own little girl who is growing up so quickly . . . . ."

" . . . . . Do you ever wish we could start al over? . . . . ."

" . . . . . I've thought about it., What it would be like had we never broken up, had Mariah earlier, waited longer to have her . . . . . But in all honesty Kim . . . . ." Tommy sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife. " . . . . . I'm perfectly happy with the way things are right now; the way they turned out . . . . . Sometimes I do wish they were different, but on the other hand . . . I couldn't ask to be any happier . . . . ."

"You really mean that?"

"I do . .. I love you Kim, and I wouldn't trade the life we've made together, for anything in the world."

"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly agreed as Tommy leaned in to kiss her.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	100. Spoiled

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading :-)

Hey Guys!

Well, its spring break:-) So far life has been going pretty good this week. It's busy as usual, but I'm actually getting a little bit of time to breathe. YAY! Thank you everyone, for all the great reviews, I have totally appreciated them! And you know, getting so many great reviews has just made me want to write more. :-) Unfortunately, I have yet to decide whether or not I am going to end this story. Most of you guys have voted for me to keep going and never end, while three of you have said Yes, do end. And then there's the review that popped up around midnight last night . . .

Datenshi Aoi, thank you so much for your "kind words." I do believe however, that for somebody who "can't stand" to read my writing, you did manage to read an awful lot of it. Infact, it looks to me like you read the entire thing! Wow, and to think that you just couldn't stand it . . . I'm sorry you hated my work so much that you wasted so many precious hours reading all 99 chapters. Wow, where in the world did you get all that time! I am sorry you hate my writing so much that you feel the need to attack me in regards to it. However, your reported claims are not only unwanted, but in correct as well. You know, your statement of "I can hear the English teachers around the world screaming in agony." Um, what English teachers? My English teachers have all loved me, which I guess would explain my lack of any grade lower than that of an "A+". You said, and I quote: "I write this critique in the hopes that you read it, and become a better author . . . If it's any consolation, you're already far better author than I." Ok, so then why are you ripping my work apart? I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to find the point to your review at all. It seems to be buried between so many fragments and run on sentences that have no meaningful value at all, except to annoy the reader into running, screaming for the hills in some feeble attempt at saving their poor brain from the harsh torment and aggravation you have inflicted upon it, in your effort to be nothing more than a minor annoyance. You also stated that "with 15 pages of rave reviews already, I see no reason for me to cover the positive aspects of your work." Then why even bother to review at all? I'm a "much better author" than you are, yet you seem to enjoy antagonizing me anyway? Thanks for the review. I do appreciate your "concern" toward my work, but since you have already admitted that I am a much better writer than yourself, please feel free to keep all further flames to yourself.

Everybody else, thank you for all of your KIND words, I do hope to hear more from all of you soon. And please, visit my website and be sure to sign the guest book. I would love to hear what you all think of it. :-)

Dreams

**Spoiled**

A Few Months Later . . . . .

"Doctor Oliver . . . Congratulations man." Jason said, hugging his best friend as Tommy entered his graduation party.

"Thanks Bro. For everything. You have no idea just how much it means to me."

"We're Bros. You don't need to thank me for anything."

"Yes I do. You're my best friend. I wouldn't have survived Angel Grove without you."

"I can't believe you guys are really leaving."

"I can't either." Kimberly agreed. "But it's what is best for Tommy right now. As long as we're together, I'm happy."

"You're such a good wife."

"I sure try to be." she smiled.

"So, when do you leave?"

"End of August." Tommy answered. "We're flying to London to move AnneMarie into Julliard, then flying back to Reefside from there. So the week before AnneMarie leaves, we'll be moving everything over. The last night in our house is AnneMarie's last too.

"How long will you be in London?"

"Two weeks. Kim has business there so the whole family is taking a vacation."

"Sweet!"

"It'll be nice having the entire family together one last time." Kimberly agreed.

"Tommy, Congratulations!" an accented voice said, from behind Jason.

"Kat! What are you doing here?"

"Tanya e-mailed me a few weeks ago and mentioned you were graduating. And since I've been gone so long I thought I would fly into surprise you. Congratulations Tommy, I am very proud of you! You've got everything you have always wanted."

"Thanks for coming Kat." Tommy said as he moved in for a hug. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I couldn't not come, it's your big day."

"Thanks, I'm glad you were able to come."

"It's been a long time Tommy."

"Yes it has. You look great Kat."

"Thank you. You're looking great yourself. How's married life?"

"It's fabulous! Couldn't be any better!"

"You look happy."

"I am. I'm very happy. What about you? How have you been?"

"I' great! It's good to be back. I've missed this place."

"I know what you mean. We're moving soon, so I miss it already."

"Daddy!" a voice squealed as a small child dashed across the room and latched tightly onto Tommy's legs.

"Hey Princess!" Tommy smiled as he reached down and picked up his daughter, kissing her cheek.

"Oh! I didn't know you have a daughter. Hi Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Mariah Maylene." Mariah offered shyly.

"Mariah Maylene? That is such a pretty name, for such a pretty little girl! My name is Katherine."

"Can you say hi?" Kimberly asked as she smoothed down Mariah's dress.

"Hi Katherine." Mariah answered.

"How old are you?" Mariah shyly held up four fingers. "You're this many?" Kat asked back, also holding up four fingers.

"Uh huh."

"Wow! You're all grown up, aren't you?" Mariah smiled and nodded he head politely. Kat smiled back and the little girl as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. "Oh Tommy she is completely adorable! You guys are so lucky!"

"Thank you!" Kimberly answered politely. "We've been very fortunate."

"Hey there Kiddo!" David said, walking in the door behind Tommy.

"Unca David!" Mariah cheered.

"Hi Baby! How are you?" he asked, reaching for his niece.

"Good."

"Excellent! I'm doing good too!"

"Unca David, Daddy gradumikated today."

"I know, I was there I saw him."

"You did?"

"Yep! I was sitting next to Nana and Papa Sam, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"You silly girl, what are we going to do with you?"

"Give me candy."

"You want candy?"

"David, don't you dare!" Kimberly warned him.

"Ok, how about we go find you some yummy food that's good for you, so Mommy won't be mad at me. Then after you eat, I'll sneak you a cookie. How does that sound?"

"Ok."

"Mariah is completely adorable!" Kat said, admiring the little girl.

"Yes she is. She's perfect." Tommy agreed. "Mariah is everything we have ever wanted."

"You are very lucky Tommy, congratulations."

"Thank You!"

"Kat, you're looking great! How are you?" Kimberly asked politely, as she wrapped an arm around Tommy.

"Thank you! I'm great! How are you Kimberly? You look amazing!"

"I am wonderful! Couldn't possibly be better! Are you still dancing in London?"

"Yes I am. I'm touring with the Nutcracker again this year."

"Oh! That's awesome! AnneMarie dances too. She actually just finished a run of Swan Lake, here. She did the Nutcracker last year, and wants to audition for River Dance over the summer."

"Really? That's wonderful! I will have to congratulate her. How is she?"

"AnneMarie is fabulous! She got accepted to Julliard in London."

"Really? Awesome! We will definitely have to take then."

"Doctor Thomas Lynn Oliver; what in the world were those idiots thinking! Hello Ladies! You two sure look stylin'!"

"Zachary Taylor, welcome home!" Kimberly said, happily hugging her friend.

"Thanks Babe! How's it going?"

"Excellent! We're all great! What about you?"

"I'm totally slammin' girl! Never been better!"

"How's your show going?

"It's great! We're coming back to California next week. You guys interested in coming?"

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to make it. AnneMarie is graduating on Friday, and we've got a lot of family in town. But I'll talk to Christine about it; I have no idea what she has planned."

"Well just let me know, I have access to large numbers of tickets."

"We'll see what we can do." Tommy agreed.

"So Katherine, you still dancing?"

"Doctor Oliver, who ever would have thought."

"Mom." Tommy said as he reached out, pulling his mother into his arms.

"I am so proud of you baby! Never in a million years did I ever expect you to become a doctor."

"I don't think anyone did." Tommy replied as Christine pulled away to look into her son's eyes.

"Tommy . . . I don't even know how to tell you how proud of you, your father and I are . . . You have been such a huge blessing in our lives."

"We love you so much son." Mr. Oliver agreed.

"I love you guys too. I know I don't tell you enough, but I really should. You two are the absolute best things that have ever happened to me. I wouldn't be the man I am, if it weren't for you. I couldn't have asked for better parents."

"And we couldn't have asked for a better son."

"The only thing I wish we could change," Christine started "was how independent you were . . . You grew up so fast, and never really needed us for anything."

"Especially after your got your license." Daniel added. "You never asked us for a single penny. You've always just taken care of yourself, and your family."

"Sometimes I think we raised you too well."

"I'm sorry . . . If I had known you wanted me to be less independent, I would have hit you up for money all the time." Tommy laughed. "You could have gone broke for Kimberly, instead of me."

"Thanks!" Kimberly laughed, playfully slugging her husband.

"Seriously though, you two raised me way too well. I wouldn't have any of what I do today, if it weren't for you guys. I'm sorry I didn't depend on you as much as you wold have liked, but I always knew you were there incase I needed anything."

"And we always will be." Daniel agreed.

"Tommy, I know we've told you this before, but no matter how old you get, or how many kids you might have, you will always be our baby boy." Christine told him.

"And we have never been more proud of you, than we are right now. Your mother and I have never been more proud in our lives . . . I'm not sure if you know this or not, but the first time you brought Kimberly home to meet us your mother cried. She knew she was losing her baby."

"I'm sorry Christine, I never meant to take Tommy away from you." Kimberly said softly.

"Kimberly, you have been such a blessing to our family." Christine smiled, reaching toward her daughter in-law. "We couldn't have picked a better wife for Tommy, if we had tried . . . I knew the second I saw you, that you were meant to be with my son. You alone have made Tommy happier, than Daniel and I had ever thought possible. Tommy absolutely worships you."

"We all love having you in our lives." Daniel agreed. "Christine cried when we met you every time you left, and even more when you came home. We all cried at your wedding and when Mariah was born . . . But nothing, has ever made us prouder, than we are today . . . And we are going to miss you guys so much when you leave."

"I love you guys so much!" Tommy said, as he hugged both his parents tight.

"Tommy, I don't think we could possibly be any more proud of you than we are right now." Christine said when she finally let go.

"Thanks Mom. I'm so glad you guys are all here."

"Us too Sweetie."

"No, really Mom. You have no idea how much this means to me. I couldn't have gotten my PhD., without you guys. Thank you so much!"

"You know what Sweetie . . . Your father and I have been talking . . . We want to pay off your student loans."

"Mom . . ." Tommy started, but stopped seeing his father's face.

"Just let us do it Tommy." Daniel told him. "We know you got them this year, and you didn't need to. We were hoping you would ask for help . . . Just tell us how much you need."

"You guys don't have to do that. Kim and I are going to pay them off together."

"Sweetie, let us do this for you. Please. It will mean a lot to us." Christine told him.

"I . . ." Tommy started, but stopped as his emotions threatened to take over. "I don't know what to say . . ."

"Just be happy."

"Thank you . . . I mean it, thank you so much!"

"Hey, no tears!" Daniel said as he hugged his son again. "This is a party, you're supposed to be celebrating! I don't even want to see those tears again!"

"Tommy, you never cry." Christine admonished.

"It's not the first time." Tommy said as he wiped his tears away.

"Anyway!" Daniel laughed. "Where is my adorable little granddaughter?"

"I think David has her. If not, he may know who does." Kimberly answered.

"Doctor Thomas Oliver what in the world were you thinking?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up Uncle John. You just want me back in that car."

"That's right, I do."

"You know, I miss racing with you but I can't afford to get hurt again. Kimberly and Mariah are my life. I can't risk not being there for them. Besides, the road is no place to raise a family. If it were just me and Kim, things would be different. But having Mariah changes everything."

"Tom, I completely understand. We all miss having you around but your family is more important than my stock car team ever will be."

"Thanks Uncle John. We appreciate everything you've done for us."

"I know,. I'm really proud of you kid. You've never let our family down. You're a good man Thomas."

"I try to be."

"So, where is my niece?"

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea! But I'm starting to thin we should have thrown her a party instead. Everyone is here to see Mariah anyway."

"Unca Johnny!" Mariah squealed as she ran toward her parents.

"That's cute." John laughed. "The only person who has ever called me that is my mom, and I always hated it. But Mariah is cute. She can call me Johnny."

"Hey Princess!" Tommy smiled.

"Unca Johnny, you bring presents?"

"Mariah!" Kimberly gently scolded.

"She knows me so well." John laughed. "I sure did! Come on Kiddo. Aunty Linda has your present in her purse. Let's go see if we can find her."

"No, our daughter isn't the least big spoiled!" Tommy laughed as he watched John whisk Mariah away.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	101. Speech!

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading :-)

Hi Everyone :-)

Well, here is chapter 101! I do hope you are all enjoying reading this story. Just like I mentioned last time, I still have yet to decide what to do about ending/not ending this story.

Luna, thank you sooooooooo much for your words of encouragement. I absolutely loved reading your message. It was very encouraging. Definitely one of the best I've ever received. :-)

Krystal, thank you soooooo much for all your kind words these past few weeks. You always just sit there and let me bitch, and you are always so supportive. Don't you just want to slap the crap out of me? LOL ;-) Haha, I so totally love you for it!

Lizzie . . . My big sister, and the best one in the whole world. I seriously don't know what I would do without you.

JAA, oh my goodness, what in the WORLD am I going to do when you move! You have been so good to me this week. Especially Monday night. You really are my best friend in the entire universe and my role model. I can only hope that when I finally decide to "grow up", I will be half the parent that you are. Honestly, I would be a complete and total wreck if it weren't for you. You have always stood by me, and loved me, no matter how much I don't deserve it. And no matter how badly I want to give up, you have always encouraged me to just keep on fighting for what I want. I wouldn't have made it through these last 8 months without all your endless love and support. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for always being there for me, even when no one else is. It is going to be sooooooo hard to say goodbye to you this summer, when we both move away. :-( You are the world's best aunt, mother, sister and friend that any kid could ever ask for. I love you sooooooo much, and I miss you already. Oh, and one more thing . . . Who is going to feed me when you leave?

TBF, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened between us lately. I really do love you, and I wish like crazy I could fix everything, and make it all better. We had some really great times last year. I can't believe you hung up on me though! That is so unlike you! What the heck! Geez, in all the time I have known you, you have NEVER held a grudge, or been that rude to anyone! I know a lot has happened between us since July, but my goodness! What did I ever do to deserve you to hang up? I'm sorry for whatever it was, and I would like to make it up to you. Please forgive me. I miss you so much! I miss just hanging out with you, seeing your smile, those amazingly blue eyes, the way you always made me laugh . . . The way you always had a way to make me feel better, no matter how bad things actually were. What happened to us? Call me ok? We need to talk . . .

LMS, thanks for the bitchfest. ;-) Love ya lots! You're the best big sister in the world. See you in July. :-)

BR, It's been a long time! Man, I miss that "professional opinion" of yours. You have always been such a totally great friend to me. Thanks for everything.

Rey, my laugh buddy. LOL Man, we've sure had some totally awesome laughs! ;-) Haha, I wish you could come visit this summer. It's going to be totally great! Thanks for always being there, and bringing a smile back to my face, during all the rough times. :-)

DRA, 16 years, HOLY CRAP! LOL ;-) Man, why do you put up with me? LOL We so need to be neighbors again. It sucks that we had to go and "grow up". ;-)

SR, thanks for the smiles.

Crystal, my "little sister", I heard you're in the hospital . . . I am so sorry sweetie! I miss you soooooooo much! How's married life? It's funny, you're so much younger than me, yet you're the "adult". LOL I hope you get better soon. I really miss talking to you. You always made me smile. I'll try to call tomorrow. :-) Get better soon. Love ya lots :-)

To all of my fans, all over the world . . . Thank you all for all the endless love and support. Your reviews and words of encouragement have been amazing! They've brought a smile back to my face, during some of the absolute roughest of days. I'm sorry to everyone who caught me on a bad day. Unfortunately, there have been a lot of those lately. :-( I have just been so depressed since . . . Well, we won't go there . . . But thank you for all your kind words, and I'm sorry if I was snappy and/or bitchy. Things have been really rough lately, but hopefully they'll improve soon. :-) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and I look forward to hearing from all of you soon. But in the mean time, be sure to visit my website and SIGN THE GUESTBOOK :-)

Dreams

**Speech!**

An Hour Later . . .

"Thank you everyone for being here today, to join our family in celebrating Tommy's PhD." Christine said as she gathered all the guests' attention. "Today is one of the proudest days of my life . . . My baby boy, once again has proven that he can do anything he puts his mind to. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I ever imagine Thomas getting a PhD, much less one in anthropology. But as usually, Tommy continues to amaze me. Tommy, come here please." Kimberly gave Tommy a quick kiss, then pushed him toward his mother. "Look at this face . . . Is this a face that you could ever say no to? You all know my son. How often did we ever say no to anything?"

"Not enough." Tommy laughed.

"Exactly! But even though Tommy was completely spoiled rotten and always had way too much freedom, somehow he still turned out ok . . . Thirty something years ago, Daniel and I never thought we would have children . . . But then Tommy came into our life, and everything changed . . . Thomas has always been everything we could ever want in a son . . . Tommy has always been an easy child to raise."

"No he hasn't. He was a nightmare!" Daniel joked.

"Thanks Dad!" Tommy laughed again.

"Ok, so Tommy might not have been the easiest child in the world to raise, but he has always been one of the most respectful, most caring, most compassionate people I have ever known . . . He raised his little sister practically on his own, and couldn't have possibly done a better job."

"More like she raised me!" Tommy commented.

"I remember the day Tommy told me he was going to marry Kimberly . . . He was 17!" Christine paused as everyone in attendance laughed. "I thought I was going to have to either kill my son, or at least tie him up for the next few years . . . But just before I could give Tommy a lecture, he asked me to go to the mall with him, to pick out a promise ring . . . I have never been prouder of anything in my entire life, than I am of my son . . . Tommy has been such a blessing. If it weren't for him we would have never gotten the chance to almost have a daughter, with both Kimberly and AnneMarie . . . Those two absolutely wonderful women, and now little Mariah too, have become the three most important, most influential people in my family's life, and Daniel and I have Tommy to thank for that . . . Darlene . . . Where are you? . . ." Christine asked, looking among the assembled guests for Kimberly's mother. "You wanted to say something too . . ."

"Hi," Darlene started, as she joined Christine at the head of the large group. "many of you don't know me, but I am Darlene Dumas, Kimberly's mother . . . Tommy has been a huge blessing in my life . . . Ever since he moved to town, he has stood by my daughter's side, looking out for her, no matter what anybody around him said . . . Even when I didn't want to trust him, I couldn't help but give into that face . . .Tommy has become a wonderful addition to my family just as my daughter has to his . . ,. There isn't a better man than Tommy, who could love and provide for my daughter and granddaughter, the way that Tommy has . . . He has literally laid the world at Kimberly's feet, and worshiped her the way she deserves . . . I am so proud to be Tommy's mother in-law, and even more proud of him for the example he has set for his daughter, but getting his doctorate today . . ."

"Mom . . ." Kimberly said softly, as he stepped up next to her mother. "Hi everyone . . . Since everyone is here to talk about how great my husband is, I guess I should put my own two cents in too . . ." Kimberly smiled as she looked around the room at all the assembled guests. Friends, family, various work associates; all gathered together in support of Tommy. "As both mine and Tommy's mothers have already said, Tommy has been a gigantic blessing in all of our lives . . . I wouldn't be who I am today, if it weren't for Tommy . . . Just about everything good in my life has happened because of him . . . Tommy has been my rock, my heart, my soul, my shoulder to cry on . . . He's my strength, my savior, my lover, and most of all . . .He's my best friend . . . Tommy is my entire life! . . . I'm the woman I am because of Tommy . . And when my mom says he's laid the world at my feet, she's not kidding . . ." Kimberly met Tommy's eyes as a gentle smile spread over his face, causing her own eyes to mist with tears. "Most of you; especially Aisha, AnneMarie and Jason, know that I am not exactly the easiest person in the world to please . . . But somehow, Tommy makes it seem so easy . . . So I just want you all to know how grateful I am to have such a completely amazing husband, who I am more than proud to encourage my daughter to look up to . . . I have never had to worry about anything with Tommy, because over the years I've learned that as loon as we're together, everything is going to be just fine . . . So on behalf of all of us today . . . Tommy . . . All I can say is that I love you . . . And I am so lucky to be your wife, and the mother of the most amazing four year-old on the planet . . . You are the best thing that has ever happened to any of us, and we are so proud to be here with you today, to celebrate your graduation . . . If anyone deserves any of this, it's you . . . So from the bottom of my heart . . ., Thank you for being the wonderful man, husband, and father that you are. And for being such a wonderful big brother to AnneMarie. We love you more than you know, and we are so proud . . ."

"I love you . . ." Tommy whispered as he pulled Kimberly into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace. " . . . I love you so much . . ."

"Speech, speech, speech . . ." the assembled crowd began to chant as Tommy hugged his wife.

"Yeah, how can I follow that?" Tommy laughed as he turned back to face the crowd still holding onto Kimberly. "I really don't know what to say . . . I never thought I would go back to school. Heck, getting a PhD has never even been a goal of mine! . . . But now, here I am . . . Not only did I graduate, but I now have three cool initials behind my name . . . Darlene you always wanted your daughter to marry a doctor, didn't you?"

"Doesn't every parent?" Darlene asked innocently, as everyone else laughed.

"I have a degree in both anthropology and paleontology." Tommy mused. "How totally random is that! . . . I don't really know what to say right now . . . Thanks for being here everyone . . . Thanks for always supporting me and my family . . . It's been a long few years, but we've all made it through in one piece, and I know that I for one am stronger now, than ever before . . . If I should thank anyone, I guess it should be my family . . . Mom, Dad, AnneMarie, David . . . Darlene . . . Sam . . . You guys have loved and supported me regardless of my choices and whether or not I deserved it . . . You have meant more to me, than anything else on this planet . . . Oh, AnneMarie, remind me, I owe you twenty bucks . . ." Everyone laughed. "I have to thank my little girl too . . . Princess Mariah Maylene . . . Anyone who hasn't met my daughter, you're missing out . . . She's the adorable little girl in the pink dress, who probably has a cookie in on e hand, and my brother's wallet in the other." Everyone laughed some more as AnneMarie playfully slugged David. "Mariah is the most precious little girl in the world, and my absolute biggest fan. No matter how much I screw up, or how many days I spend away from my family I am still number one in my daughter's eyes . . . It's funny, she came home from pre-school last week, and told me that they learned about heroes . . .And you know what she said when I asked who her hero is? . . ."

"Mariah, who's your hero?" Darlene asked.

"Daddy . . ." Mariah smiled, as she stood with AnneMarie and David.

"I am my daughter's hero . . ." Tommy echoed as his eyes began to mist. "You have no idea what it's like to be a hero until you hear the words come out of the mouth of the one person on the planet, that you know loves you unconditionally . . . I have never thought of myself as a hero but that's what I am to my daughter . . . And the reason why . . . I'm Daddy . . . The simplest most logical reason in the world. I'm Daddy . . . But you know . . . My daughter is my hero . . . he's always excited to see me, and has a way of always making me feel better, without even trying. So Princess, thank you. I love you Sweetheart . . . And last, but definitely not least . . . The absolute most important person in the world to me . . . The one person I have always been able to go to with my problems, who has always understood me, and never once judged me. The one person I have always been able to rely on for everything. The person who has always held my heart, in the palm of her hand. The one person who I absolutely can not live without, who encourages me to keep on going, no matter what the cost . . . All I can think to say right now, is thank you, to the most absolutely amazing wife a guy could ever ask for . . . I couldn't have done any of this without you." Tommy said, gazing into Kimberly's eyes. "It should be you with the PhD, not me."

" . . . Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly, as she gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So . . ." Christine continued, as Tommy hugged his wife again. "From our family to yours, thank you all very much!"

"Wow Tommy, you're crying!" Jason said, playfully slugging his best friend.

"Jase, he's human." Kimberly started. "Be nice."

"Seriously Jase, it's really not that big of a deal."

"I'm just giving you a hard time Man."

"I know . . . It's just . . . It just hit me . . . This is the last time that all of us are going to be together like this . . ."

"Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly.

" . . . I know . . . It's so strange . . . I never thought we would be leaving this place . . . I miss it already."

"Tommy, stop." Kimberly told him.

"Hey can I have everyone's attention for a minute?" AnneMarie's voice rang out above the crowd. "Hi . . . Um, not everyone here knows me, but my name is AnneMarie Payton-Oliver, and I am Tommy and David's younger, yet smarter sister . . ." The crowd erupted in laughter. "It's true, I am the brain of the family . . . I just wanted to say thank you to my brother, for being the best parent a girl cold ever ask for . . . When my mom died I was kind of scared to go live with Tommy, buy I am really glad that I did . . . Tommy and Kimberly made moving to Angel Grove easy . . . They took me in, well Nana and Papi too . . . They all took me in and raised me as their own daughter . . . Tommy has always been there when I needed him. Even when he was on the road with Uncle John, as soon as I needed anything, Tommy was right there to take care of me. He's always been the one person I can count on for everything. This past week I have been so busy getting ready for my own graduation I didn't really even thing about everything I would be leaving, until today . . . I have spent the last 11 years with my brother, but I never really realized just how much he meant to me . . . So . . . I just wanted to give Tommy this present." AnneMarie said as she reached behind her, and retrieved a present from David. "Tommy . . . Thanks for everything. I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy said as he stepped up to his sister, and wrapped her in a hug.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	102. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading :-)

* * *

Hey Guys!

I just want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing these past few years. You guys are absolutely the BEST! If it hadn't been for all of you, I never would have gotten this far. Originally this story was only posted in an effort to get a certain friend off my back. ;-) But here I am today, with 102 chapters. I've been told that this is a record for YAY ME! LOL Anyway, thank you sooooo very much everyone! I really do appreciate all the love and support I have been given since first publishing my work. You guys have just been completely amazing!

I know you have all been anxiously awaiting the fate of this story . . . Well . . . I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be the last. I've had everything written out on paper for so many years, and after going through a box of stuff last night, I found an old notebook with more writing in it, and as I flipped through, I discovered that I had written an ending that I had completely forgotten about. It seems very fitting to end this massive work, as the Oliver family is moving on with their lives. We all need to move on too. Don't worry though, this won't be the end of my writing. I'll just have more time to go back and work on other stuff. :-)

I just wanted to give a big huge thank you to everyone. I have really enjoyed entertaining everybody for the past few years. Even more so, I have enjoyed reading all of your comments. You guys have been the most wonderful readers in the world! Be sure to check out my website and sign up for my email list, as any new additions to my writing collection will be posted there. Also, the Amy Jo Johnson Fan Club is making a come back. Check out my website for details. :-) Thanks again for all the love and support, and I do hope you will review the next two chapters, I am very anxious to hear what you all think:-)

Dreams

**Preparations**

The Next Weekend

AnneMarie stood in the livingroom of her house, talking to some friends as everyone else mingled around her. The house was bustling with activity as everyone was gathered together for AnneMarie's graduation party. Decorations spread throughout half the house, and loud music played from the stereo, but was nearly drown out by all the voices. The house was packed with friends and family form all over not just the state, but the world.

"Hey, can I have everyone's attention?" Tommy's loud voice boomed across the room as he turned down the music. Slowly, the room got quieter as everyone turned to face where Tommy was standing. "We're going to cut the cake and open presents in a minute, but first, I'd like to say a few words . . . First of all . . . Where is my sister? . . . Come here AnneMarie." he said as Kimberly joined him. "Ok. First I'd like to thank everybody for being here, and say Congratulations of all the graduates. You guys are Awesome! Way to go!" Tommy said, looking around the room at all of AnneMarie's friends. "But today is more than just a graduation for me. It's more of a depressing celebration because I'm losing the one person who has constantly stood by my side for the last 12 years . . . AnneMarie has always been the one constant in my life. She's been my best friend since the day she moved to California. Always standing by me and telling me that she loves me, even when I know she's the only one. AnneMarie has always let me be me, and loved me unconditionally, even when I know she really wanted to kill me . . . I remember the day I found out I had a sister . . .Heck, I remember whining for one when I was little, because I was bored being an only child. But I really lucked out! At 17, I got the brother and sister I had always dreamed of, and they've both been so amazing! Especially AnneMarie. She's the best sister and friend that anyone could ever have . . . I really don't know what I would have done without her. I know that my wife would probably go crazy!" Tommy said laughing. "But I think the harsh reality of it is that we all would have gone crazy. AnneMarie really has been the glue that sticks this family together."

"Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Anybody else want to say something?"

"No thanks, you're doing just fine." Mr. Oliver told him.

"I will." Kimberly volunteered.

"No crying!" Jason kidded from behind her.

"I'll try . . . Um . . . I never had a sister. All I got was an older brother, who I rarely saw. But then I met Tommy, and his family adopted me in. And I blame Tommy for EVERYTHING! All the good things in my life, are ALL his fault!" Kimberly laughed. "That little girl I used to read to, who I taught to get revenge on my husband for me . . . The girl I spend hours shopping with, only to buy everything for her, and nothing for me. The girl who calls, just to say 'I love you' and stood with me at my wedding, then gave me a shoulder to cry on after my best friend was killed . . . The girl who has stood be me, no matter how much she didn't want to, and now is a second Mom to my own daughter . . . AnneMarie was with me through most of my pregnancy. She always knew what to do, and had a hidden talent for finding her older brother when he was hiding from me . . . AnneMarie always knows how to help, and is always there when you need her, BEFORE you need her!"

"Mommy!" Mariah said, running toward Kimberly, latching onto her leg.

"Mariah, come here." Tommy said holding out his arms for her.

"Mommy!" she said again, holding on tighter. Kimberly smiled as she bend down to pick up her daughter.

"I don't have a clue what I would have done these last few years, had it not been for AnneMarie. And like Tommy, this graduation is bittersweet for me too. I'm losing one of my best friends, my side kick, and the best manager that Hart of Hearts has ever had! But I know that AnneMarie is moving onto bigger and better things. And I actually ave a surprise for her . . ." Kimberly said as she turned to Jason, who handed her a manilla envelope. "This is something I have been working on for a few years, but never thought it would happen . . . So . . . AnneMarie, this is for you." Kimberly said, reaching into the envelope and pulling out a small box, handing it to AnneMarie.

"A key?" AnneMarie asked after opening the box.

"It's to Hard of Hearts London. I need a manager starting the end of summer, and figured since you'll be attending school there, maybe you wouldn't mind being a part of our expansion."

"Kimberly, you so Rock!" AnneMarie said, excitedly throwing her arms around her sister in-law.

"Welcome back to the team AnneMarie! The store wouldn't be there without you. Store number five is all yours!"

"Kim, this is so cool!"

"David? You wanna say something?" Tommy asked.

"Sure . . . Um . . . If you had asked me four years ago, I would have told you I would be watching my sister graduate through a hole in the clouds. I never thought I would be here today. But thanks to modern medicine, God's miracles and all the love and support from my family, here I am." David said with a smile. "Like Tommy said, AnneMarie is the world's best sister! There hasn't been a single time where we've had to discipline her at all. She's just perfect! But on the other hand, she got really good at disciplining us!" Everyone laughed for a moment, before David continued. "They say 'behind every great man, is an even greater woman.' Well, I have to agree. Because behind me is my little sister. The most amazing girl I have ever met! One who I can definitely say I could ever live without. So, since I promised not to embarrass AnneMarie, I'll just say that I love her more than anything, and I'll such up and let you all go enjoy the rest of the party."

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

"Tommy?" Kimberly said, poking her head into his office at the dojo.

"He's not in there." Jason said walking up behind her. "He's teaching a class right now. Do you need something?"

"I just got called into a meeting, and since AnneMarie is at work, I was hoping he could take Mariah for a couple of hours.

"Why don't I take her. We can go play for a little while."

"Thanks Jase, but I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can. I'll watch the Munchkin until Tommy is done."

"Are you sure Jase?"

"Positive! Hey Mariah, you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Mariah said excitedly as she practically jumped for joy next to Kimberly.

"Cool! Come on Munchkin! You and Uncle Jason are going to go get some ice cream."

"Don't you dare spoil her dinner!" Kimberly warned him, as Mariah took Jason's hand.

"Bye Mother!" Jason joked as the two left the room.

"Hey, where's Jason going with Mariah?" Tommy asked as he walked down the hall toward Kimberly.

"To spoil her dinner."

"Great!"

"Exactly! I got called into a meeting, so I was hoping you could watch Mariah, but Jason said you were busy, so he's taking her for a while."

"Works for me!" Tommy smiled as he gave his wife a quick kiss, before entering his office. "When is your meeting?"

"In 20 minutes. I don't know how long it's going to take."

"Take as long as you need. I'll see you when you get home."

"I need your car."

"Why?"

"Cause you don't have a carseat for Mariah and I do. So we need to trade cars."

"Ok . . ." Tommy agreed, reaching into his desk for his keys, then handing them to Kimberly.

"Thanks Honey. I'll see you later." Kimberly said giving him a quick kiss, as she handed him her keys.

"Bye Sweetie. Good luck!"

"Thanks Tommy. I'll call you when I'm done." Kimberly said sweetly, then left the dojo.

"Mommy!" Mariah cheered as Kimberly entered the house that evening.

"Hi Baby!" Kimberly said happily as she picked Mariah up, and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun with Daddy and Uncle Jason?"

"Uh huh! Uncle Jason bought me ice cream!"

"He did! Wow! That was awfully nice of him! Did you eat all your dinner?"

"Yes she did!" Tommy said as Kimberly sat down on the couch next to him. "She's been a very good girl!"

"Oh good! I'm glad!"

"Mariah, why don't' you run and get your pajamas off your bed."

"Ok Daddy!" she said happily, as she jumped out of Kimberly's arms, and raced off toward her room.

"How was your meeting?" Tommy asked as he put his arm around Kimberly.

"Long! But it was good. We're just about ready to open the London store. My mom is going to meet us out there in a couple weeks to help get everything set up. All that's left, is to hire the staff, and I figured AnneMarie could help me with that."

"Sounds good."

"We're about to be very busy though."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be ok."

"I know. It's going to be great!"

"Mommy, will you help me?" Mariah asked as she walked back into the livingroom with her pajamas.

"Come here Sweetie." Kimberly said holding her hand out, and taking Mariah's pajamas from her.

"AnneMarie is pretty excited about managing the new store. She doesn't have to worry about finding a new job, or where she is going to live. Things have just completely worked out for her."

"Well I'm glad she'll be running the store for me. It takes a lot of stress off of me. I don't have to work about anyone messing up my company. AnneMarie and I have trained each other from the ground up. She's way more than qualified to not only run one store, but the entire company, all on her own!"

"Scary thought, isn't it?"

"No, not really. It's a major relief. I have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Mommy, when is AnneMarie coming home?" Mariah asked.

"Soon. But it's almost your bed time, so why don't' you call her and say goodnight."

"Ok." she agreed as Tommy reached for the phone, and dialed the number, before handing it to Mariah.

"Hart of Hearts, how may I help you?"

"Hi, can I talk to AnneMarie please?"

"Sure, just one moment. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Mariah."

"Hi Mariah, this is Andy. How are you?"

"Good."

"Excellent! Are you being a good girl today?"

"Yes."

"Good! Tell your Mommy to bring you to visit me, ok?"

"Mommy, take me to visit Andy." Mariah told her.

"Hi Andy!" Kimberly said laughing.

"AnneMarie, Mariah is on the phone for you." Andy told her.

"Thanks Andy. Hi Mariah!"

"When are you coming home?"

"Not for a couple more hours."

"Mommy said to call and say goodnight."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"How about Mommy and Daddy read you a story tonight, then I'll read you one in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise! I'll even tuck you in when I get home."

"Ok."

"Can I talk to your Mommy for a minute?"

"Mommy." Mariah said handing Kimberly the phone.

"Hey AnneMarie, what's up?"

"We got a late shipment in tonight, so Andy, Michelle and I are going to stay late to get it all out by morning."

"Ok. Do you need any help?"

"No, we've got it all under control. I have Michelle doing the inventory, and Andy and I are doing placement."

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Oh, Katie called from the New York store. They sold out of the black party dress."

"The halter dress?"

"Yeah. I've already shipped one of ours to the customer, and let distribution know we need more."

"AnneMarie, you are a Godsend! What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea!"

"Did the blue tops come in?"

"They're in the window."

"I love you!"

"You will like the new displays. They look fabulous!"

"Thanks to you!"

"No, they're your designs."

"And some of yours too. I don't know what I am going to do when you leave for London! I wish I could clone you!"

"Maybe someday." AnneMarie smiled.

"Well you three hurry up and get out of there. You deserve a break."

"We will. I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok, be safe."

"I will. Bye Kimberly."

"Bye Honey."

"Goodnight AnneMarie. I love you." Mariah said, taking the phone again.

"Goodnight Mariah. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too." Mariah told her, then handed the phone back to Tommy, as AnneMarie hung up, and went back to work.

"Tommy, have I told you that your sister is a Godsend?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes you have! Which reminds me, Mariah's passport came in today. We're all clear for London!"

"Oh good!" Kimberly said happily. "Only 3 more weeks."

"Is everything ready to go when we get there?"

"Pretty much. AnneMarie and I just need to do some hiring, and finish setting up the store Most of the merchandise is already in, we just need to get it out of the boxes."

"So setting up the store should only take a couple of days then."

"Exactly! And we're actually ahead of schedule for once, so we have plenty of time. We can actually enjoy our trip for once."

"How much more stuff does AnneMarie need before we go?"

"I have no idea, I was actually going to ask you that."

"Well the good news is that she'll always have clothes!"

"And that London is a major city, so AnneMarie can always go buy whatever she needs." Tommy added.

"So then all we really need to do, is finish packing."

"Pretty much."

"Mariah, come get your jammies on." Kimberly told her.

"Are you doing a fashion show while we're there?"

"Yep! It's all scheduled, and the models have already been chosen. I just need to decide on the clothes . . . I was actually thinking Mariah could model with AnneMarie this time. She loves watching everybody else at all the other shows, and she is completely adorable!"

"Kim, why not do a kids line? You're always designing Mariah's clothes anyway; you could at least get some money out of it."

"I don't know Tommy. I thought about it the other day, but it's a lot of work."

"And since when are you afraid of work?"

"I'm not. I'm just . . . I don't know Tommy . . . Kids are really hard to work with sometimes. And all Mariah's stuff, I do in my spare time. I've only had that one dress, last year, sent out for someone else to do. Her stuff isn't work, it's just fun."

"Well think about it. You're already doing all that work anyway, so why not get paid for it. You own a million dollar business, and everybody loves your clothes . . . You can still do Mariah's stuff, but then send the designs out for reproduction . . . I think you'll make a lot of money."

"I don't care about the money Tommy."

"I know . . . It's your choice. I just think you would be good at it."

"Mariah, do you like Mommy making your clothes?" Kimberly asked.

"I love my clothes!"

"See!" Tommy said ruffling her hair as Kimberly finished helping Mariah into her pajamas.

"I'll think about it." Kimberly agreed. "Mariah, go put your dirty clothes away please?"

"Mommy, will you read me a story?"

"How about daddy reads us both a story."

"No, I want you to read to me!" Mariah protested.

"You don't want Daddy to read to us?"

"No!"

"Ok . . . Go put your clothes away, and find a story to read." Kimberly said with a sigh.

"She misses you Kim." Tommy said as Mariah slowly headed out of the room.

"I know. I've been really busy lately. But it's going to get better soon."

"I know."

"I miss her too Tommy. She's my baby."

"Which is why we're running our own businesses. This way we're in charge of our own schedules, and actually have time for our family."

"I just wish I had a little more time sometimes. I feel like I'm missing out on Mariah growing up."

"You aren't missing out at all. You're always there for her, no matter how much other stuff you have going on."

"You know what . . . I think we should all take a vacation. The whole family."

"Ok. Whenever you'd like to go."

"How about next week. I feel like going to the Bahamas, or Cancun."

"And you want to go next week?"

"Why not? You're taking the summer off anyway, and we could all use a break. It'll give us a chance to spend some time together before we move, and AnneMarie moves away. It'll be fun."

"Ok. I'll call my parents after we put Mariah to bed."

"David too."

"Yes, David too." Tommy agreed as Mariah walked back into the livingroom with a book in her arms.

"What book did you get?" Kimberly asked.

"Cinderella."

"Cinderella? You love that story, don't you?" Tommy asked as he scooped his daughter into his arms, and kissed her cheek.

"Ok . . ." Kimberly said, opening the book. "Once upon a time, long long ago . . ."

To Be Continued . . . ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	103. Tearful Endings

Disclaimer: I own ONLY AnneMarie, Fabiola, Madam Velosomikh, Madamé Císerosa, K.C. Anderson, Amelia Herrington, and baby Mariah.

Summary: This may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. :-) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. :-) Happy Reading:-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey Guys,

Thank you so much for all your continued love, understanding and endless patience. I know I have driven everybody completely nuts, having to wait so long for the ending to this story, but I do hope that it will have been well worth your wait. I am sooooooooo sorry it took me so long, I have just had a lot going on in my life this past year, especially these last few months. The good news is that as of last Friday, I am not a college graduate (YAY! I got my Associates Degree), and have all summer to sit around and just chill. I am proud to announce that this fall, I will be attending school at California State University, San Bernardino, where I will be continuing my education as a Mass Communications; Public Relations & Advertising major. I am VERY excited to be moving on, and can not wait to get started!

Thank you again, to everyone for all your patience during the wait for this final installment of Dreams Of Gold. As I'm sure you are very aware at this moment, your long wait is finally over! So here you go, the big finale. Be sure to let me know what you think. :-)

Dreams

P.S. I don't suggest hitting print. This chapter is VERY long:-)

_**Tearful Endings**_

6 Weeks Later

"Well, this is it AnneMarie. There's no turning back now." Tommy said softly.

"Yeah . . ." she agreed as she stood outside Juliard with her family, on her first day of college.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

**_Flashback ---_**

AnneMarie stood proudly, her black gown flowing in the gentle breeze as she addressed the large crowd, gathered together to witness the commencement of the Angel Grove High School Class of 2009.

"Honored Guests, Teachers, Family, Friends, Ladies and Gentlemen, and Fellow Graduates, this day has finally arrived. It is with great honor that I am standing here this moment speaking to you, sharing in the absolute joy of the amazing fact that we, the graduating class of 2009, have made it to our well deserved destination. Such a sweet moment this is, with our proud family and friends watching us as we take a step into our futures of prosperity and endless possibilities. It seems like only yesterday that we started our first year of highschool. Remember how insecure we felt and how much in awe we were of the seniors? Just recently I was picking my niece up from preschool, and experienced that amazement and admiration. "Wow! You're a senior in high school? Is it hard?" Now we're past that wonderful stage in our lives and, maybe feeling a little unsure about things, are on to new and "equally fantastic" things.

When I began thinking about my speech, I immediately recalled the poet Robert Frost's 'The Road Not Taken': Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both And be one traveler, long I stood And looked down one as far as I could To where it bent in the undergrowth. We are now at this milestone in our lives, the splitting of our paths. Our graduation represents the end of one road; a road that has been full of uphills, downhills, twists and turns, the gravel roads of the small towns, and the booming streets of the big city . . . Angel Grove. We have all grown accustomed to this road, for it has been a one way street where we could sit along for the ride, whether it be in a good ol' Ford or Chevy pickup truck, a Honda Civic, or quite possibly a Volkswagen bus. But no longer can the car be in cruise control because we are now the drivers and we have to flip the indicator in our direction of choice.

Now I feel it is necessary to refresh everyone's memory of our journey up to this point, purely to emphasize my message. The beginning of our road: For obvious reasons I will not go into the biological details of our origin, mainly cause its icky . . . but I will say that it is our parent's love for us... and one another that is the reason we are here today. You are our guardians; you have watched over us ever since we entered this world. We have triumphed over many struggles together, which have changed as we have matured. We should cherish every moment that we have the privilege of sharing with you. You are the fountains of love, joy, and strength from which we drink. Even when we dye our hair or pierce our belly buttons, your love continues. As my Nana always says, 'I'm not so concerned about what you do to the outside. It's what you do to the inside that matters.' Throughout our years with you, you have listened to us, felt our pain and wiped away our tears, shared in our joy and triumphs, encouraged us, and were always there, no matter what. You attended all our sports games in the rain and cold and sat through all our plays, musical recitals, and other special events. You also accepted the fact that we were growing up, although at times I'm sure you wished we weren't. You did all this, simply because you love us. It is your unconditional love that gives us the ability to keep going. Thank you for this love. But in all truth, despite the arguments we have and our contrasting opinions, the care you have provided each of us with has shaped the people we are today, and will continue to, even when we form new families. So onto the road. A funny thing about this road is that we often don't realize the importance of the events we experience until after they have happened. Our first day at school all the way to our first crush. Our exit from the safe barriers of elementary school into the emotional world of middle school, where our transition into adult hood began. All these events eventually led into one of the most important days of our lives, the start of high school. How did we arrive at this spectacular moment in our lives as such marvelous, unique people with such potential?

As we move into our future, we will continue to feel the love and support of our families and friends and of those we have yet to meet. No matter how old we become, we'll still be those competent 18 years olds on the verge of something new and exciting, those questioning 15-year-olds trying to figure out who we are, those curious 10-year-olds eager to try new things, and those fun loving 5-year-olds who enjoy every bit of life's offerings. We'll also still be those newborns who have just been given the chance to begin an incredible life. I believe that love has created our true selves, shaping us into such masterful pieces of art. We could live in poverty, breathe in pain, be embraced by fear, cry tears of sadness, and dwell in our doubts. But love, it makes us rich, frees the air of pain so that we can breathe freely, loosens fear's hold on us, wipes away those tears of sadness, and turns our doubts into beliefs. As for the sources of this love, they are the people here sharing with us this moment, those who cannot be here today but are forever nestled in our hearts, those we have known all our lives, have recently met, and also those we can never meet but loved us and helped make us who we are.

Caring friends, such unforgettable people you are in our very hearts. When we needed a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to our troubles, and a laugh to brighten our day, we turned to you. When we lost all belief in ourselves, you were there to help us retrieve it, plant it back in our hearts, and continue to water it until it bloomed again. You brought sunshine to our stormy skies, and helped us relieve the burden of stress, pressure, and melancholy we were carrying on our backs. You, too, were always there for us. It is your beautiful friendship that instills in us the belief that we are truly special. Thank you for this friendship.

Teachers, coaches, and youth leaders, you too are wonderful, significant, and unforgettable. Our role models and mentors you were. Throughout our "I can't do it's", you gave us the strength and ability to reach our dreams, brought out our creativity, believed in us, encouraged us, supported us, and never ceased to help us. With that help, we are now able to become those scientists, teachers, Olympic athletes, or anything else we dream of becoming. And, Grads, have you noticed some of them have become friends? It is your ongoing support that helped us strive for who we are today. Thank you for this support.

At times this world often seems like a knot of confusion, anxiety, and trouble. To arrive at this day, we have all struggled through and overcome adversity and loss. For some it was academic, for others personal. As of now, we are in the midst of layoffs and government cutbacks. We face rising tuition costs, unemployment, and environmental deterioration. We have witnessed destruction and seen fear in the eyes of others. But we, as the graduates of 2009, are bursting with success and have the perseverance to make a difference. If you ever doubt your abilities and believe that something is impossible, just think about how far you have already come. If our ancestors had let their doubts shatter their dreams, the world would not be as wonderful as it is today. We will succeed, especially if we define success as Martin Luther King did:

'If you want to be important - that's wonderful. If you want to be great - that's wonderful. But recognize that he who is greatest among you shall be your servant.' That's your new definition of greatness - it means that everybody can be great because everybody can serve. You don't have to know about Plato and Aristotle to serve. You don't have to know the second law of thermodynamics to serve. You only need a heart full of grace, a soul generated by love . . ."

We may not be written in History books for our outstanding accomplishments, but we will be written in the hearts of others and never forgotten. We will have our fame.

The other day, my brother shared a story with me, that truly touched my heart, and I would now like to share it with you.

One day, when I was a freshman in high school, I saw a kid from my class

walking home from school. His name was Kyle. It looked like he was

carrying all of his books. I thought to myself, "Why would anyone bring home all his books on a Friday? He must really be a nerd." I had quite a weekend planned (parties and a football game with my friends tomorrow afternoon), so I shrugged my shoulders and went on. As I was walking, I saw a bunch of kids running toward him. They ran at him, knocking all his books out of his arms and tripping him so he landed in the dirt. His glasses went flying, and I saw them land in the grass about ten feet from him. He looked up and I saw this terrible sadness in his eyes. My heart went out to him. So, I jogged over to him and as he crawled around looking for his glasses, and I saw a tear in his eye. As I handed him his glasses, I said,"Those guys are jerks. They really should get lives." He looked at me and said, "Hey thanks!" There was a big smile on his face. It was one of those smiles that showed real gratitude. I helped him pick up his books, and asked him where he lived. As it turned out, he lived near me, so I asked him why I had never seen him before. He said he had gone to private school before now. I would have never hung out with a private school kid before. We talked all the way home, and I carried some of his books. He turned out to be a pretty cool kid. I asked him if he wanted to play a little football with my friends. He said yes. We hung out all weekend and the more I got to know Kyle, the more I liked him, and my friends thought the same of him. Monday morning came, and there was Kyle with the huge stack of books again. I stopped him and said, "Boy, you are gonna really build some serious muscles with this pile of books everyday!" He just laughed and handed me half the books. Over the next four years, Kyle and I became best friends. When we were seniors, we began to think about college. Kyle decided on Georgetown, and I was going to Duke. I knew that we would always be friends, that the miles would never be a problem. He was going to be a doctor, and I was going for business on a football scholarship. Kyle was valedictorian of our class. I teased him all the time about being a nerd. He had to prepare a speech for graduation. I was so glad it wasn't me having to get up there and speak. On graduation day, I saw Kyle. He looked great. He was one of those guys that really found himself during high school. He filled out and actually looked good in glasses. He had more dates than I had and all the girls loved him. Boy, sometimes I was jealous. Today was one of those days. I could see that he was nervous about his speech. So, I smacked him on the back and said, "Hey, big guy, you'll be great!" He looked at me with one of those looks (the really grateful one) and smiled. "Thanks," he said. As he started his speech, he cleared his throat, and began. 'Graduation is a time to thank those who helped you make it through those tough years. Your parents, your teachers, your siblings, maybe a coach...but mostly your friends. I am here to tell all of you that being a friend to someone is the best gift you can give them. I am going to tell you a story.' I just looked at my friend with disbelief as he told the story of the first day we met. He had planned to kill himself over the weekend. He talked of how he had cleaned out his locker so his Mom wouldn't have to do it later and was carrying his stuff home. He looked hard at me and gave me a little smile. 'Thankfully, I was saved. My friend saved me from doing the unspeakable.' I heard the gasp go through the crowd as this handsome, popular boy told us all about his weakest moment. I saw his Mom and dad looking at me and smiling that same grateful smile. Not until that moment did I realize its depth.

Never underestimate the power of your actions. With one small gesture you can change a person's life. For better or for worse. God puts us all in each other's lives to impact one another in some way. Look for God in others. The other day in English, Ms. Applebee told us 'Don't be sad that high school is over, be glad that it happened.' Time has its way of moving forward, meaning we must too. Keep in mind that these decisions can be neither right nor wrong, meaning you must have faith in your judgement. So now as you are standing at the cross-section of your roads, realize that it will be these memories and the people in your lives who will help you make your path, but only you will be the one to follow it. Do not be scared of the skyline ahead, for it will always be changing with you. I shall be telling this with a sigh. Somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I ----- I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference.

Today, we collect a piece of paper which acknowledges the accomplishments that we have made, the hardships that we've gone through and the sacrifices occasioned by each and everyone of us and those who have loved us unconditionally throughout. To our families and friends, thank you for your constant guidance and unwavering support. To our lecturers, thank you for believing in our potential. You have trained us to be independent thinkers and set a firm foundation for us to venture out as competent professionals. Within this graduating class we have aspiring neuroscientists, mathematicians, businesspeople, lawyers, professional wrestlers, and even dancers. Yes, you heard me. Some people in this class actually want to be lawyers. You'd think that some of us wouldn't want to be labeled as lawyers, but hey, people are entitled to their own opinions and goals. But I don't want to get into any, uh,…trouble, so as a side note I'd just like to say I really do like law and think it is one of the neater professions. In fact, I'm still kind of debating whether or not I want to be a lawyer or politician myself. It is a great stepping stone to enter politics. Of course, so is dancing, so I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

I would like to take a moment now to thank some very important people, who have continuously made all the difference in my life. Many of you here today know me, while many of you are just seeing me for the very first time in your life. But what not many of you do know, is that even thought it may look like I have everything I could ever want, I really don't have very much at all. 10 years ago, I moved to Angel Grove, just days after my mom died. I was 8 years old, and I didn't know anybody. Previously, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my parents, who adopted me when I was just a few days old. My parents were my rocks. They were always there for me, no matter what. I remember my Daddy reading to me every night before bed, then tucking me in, and telling me that he loved me, and that I would always be his little Princess. My mom always cuddled with me in bed during story time, combing her fingers through my hair, and giving me gentle kisses, then sang me to sleep every night after my Dad was done. My parents loved me more than life itself. Unfortunately, my Dad was killed in a car accident when I was 6, and then just a little over a year later, breast cancer claimed my mother's life as well. Before my mom died, she spent a year searching, doing all the research and investigations she could, on my biological family. She knew she was going to die, but she refused to leave me behind as an orphan. True to her word, my mom left me with the most wonderful, most loving family on the planet. Mom found me my brother, Tommy Oliver . . . Tommy took over as my parent, and spent the next 10 years of his life raising me, as if I were his own daughter . . ." A tear rolled down AnneMarie's face as she paused in her speech, looking up into the assembled crowd at her family. "My brother is the absolute best parent in the entire universe . . . He has always been here for me. Tommy has been my rock, my light shining in the dark that has always helped me through the rough times. Tommy has been here for me, regardless of himself, or anything else in this world. Even when he was on the other side of the country or even the world, he was always just a phone call and a plain flight away . . . Tommy held my hand tight, lifting me up when I was down and always telling me that everything would turn out ok in the end, even when I refused to believe it myself . . . He gave me my family . . . My Nana, Papi, my oldest brother David, my sister in-law Kimberly, and my completely adorable niece, Mariah. Tommy has given me everything. He's laid the world out at my feet, and encouraged me to take a running leap toward conquering it . . . Tommy is the reason I am here today, standing before this huge crowd, telling everyone about what a great experience high school has been, and giving my peers encouraging words as we all depart Angel Grove High School and take the terrifying gigantic leap toward the rest of our lives . . . So Tommy . . . I just want to say 'thank you' for everything. Thank you for taking me in. Thank you for being not just my parent, guardian and brother, but also, my best friend. Thank you for giving up the last 10 years of your life to raise the sister that mysteriously appeared out of thin air. Thank you for giving me Kimberly, who is not only your better half, but mine also. And thank you for Mariah. She might be your biological daughter, but she is like a daughter to me also. Thank you for always loving and supporting me, even though I was a complete pain in your butt. You really are a life saver, and I definitely would NOT be here today, if it weren't for you.

Kimberly, thank you for being the woman my brother loves. Thank you for being with him, and for always loving and believing in him, even when all you wanted to do was just slap him silly. Thank you for standing by us, and loving us even when we made you crazy, and then for always taking my side against him, especially when I was wrong." AnneMarie laughed as she wiped a tear away, seeing Kimberly's bright smile. "Thank you for taking care of our family, and being the glue that keeps us all together. You are the older sister I have always wanted, my best friend, and my hero.

Nana and Papi. Thank you for always being there for all of us. Thank you for loving and encouraging us, even when all we deserved was a good slap. You stayed up with me all night, so many times. You sat with me when I had a cold, the flu, and a pneumonia. You were there when got my yellow belt in karate, my red and my black. You were there for my first trip to Disney Land, my first dance classes, and the day I learned to drive. You were even the ones who sat with me, holding my arms down so I couldn't scratch when I had the chickenpox. You have been the best parents in the universe, to all of us, and we could never ask for anyone better.

Mariah, thank you for being the adorable little girl you are. Thank you for all the smiles, and hugs and kisses. I have learned so much from you, I can't even begin to describe it. When I moved here 10 years ago for your dad to help raise me, I had no idea that some day I would be helping to raise his daughter as well. Your Daddy may be your hero, but you and your Mommy are mine. I love you more than you know, and like your parents, Nana and Papi and Uncle David, I will ALWAYS be here for you too. You can call me whenever you want, regardless of the time of day, and I will be right here to help. You are my shining star and the inspiration in everything I do. Thanks for being my niece and for always loving me, no matter how much I might mess up. I know there are much better role models in this world for you to look up to, but I love the fact that you chose me. Thank you for that. I love you!

My oldest brother David . . . . . You have got to be the strongest, most amazing person in the world. Just being your sister has taught me that no matter how bad you might think things are, they could always be worse. It doesn't make any difference what you look like, whether your hair is 30 inches long, or totally non-existent. Even when you were in the hospital with 6 months to live, you were always the most positive person I knew. Although, you know, you could just suck it up and finally get married like your baby brother!" AnneMarie joked. "But no matter how stubborn you are, I still love you. You and Tommy raised me well, and Nana and Papi said this morning, that no one could have done better. Thanks for always being there for me, loving me, and pushing me to excel. Thanks for always being a cool older brother, and for taking my side against Tommy. Thanks for keeping all of us grounded, and for teaching me to see the big picture, instead of just what is right in front of me. Thank you for teaching me to soar through life the way that you have, and for always knowing the right words of encouragement to pass on. Thanks for just being you.

And last but certainly not least, my parents. My Mom and Dad who are both up in heaven, I just want to say thank you for being my parents. Thank you for being the best mom and dad in the world, and looking out for me through the hole in the clouds in Heaven. I miss you both so much, and more than anything, I wish you could be here with me today. Thank you for giving me my family, who I love more than life itself. I don't know where I would be without any of you guys. So to my family, thank you! I love you all so much!

Anyway," AnneMarie smiled, looking back to her fellow graduates, "it is now time to say good-bye to our friends and family as we move ahead with our lives. Never forget how they've helped and influenced you. Find time each day to reflect upon the events of that day and what you plan to do the next. Don't dwell on failures of the past, but look ahead to what you can do in the future. If I looked back at all my failures throughout my life so far, I'd probably go crazy. But then a lot of people already think I am crazy, but that's all right, I probably am. Keep in mind everyone has his or her own peculiarities. Mistakes are meaningless unless you learn from them.

Four years ago, we came together as strangers, but today we are leaving here as family. We have survived countless assignment deadlines, sat through numerous lectures, endured the stress of examinations, and coped with the insecurity of trying something new at every turn, only to rise up again and again after our failures. This has not been a competition. Instead, it has been a shared journey of which we can all feel very proud to have been a part of.

Remember that first grade teacher who stubbornly insisted that you write your ABC's until they were perfect? Or the agony of washing your hands before you eat? Or how hurt you were when your first puppy love rejected you and went for someone else? Or the stage fright you experienced when you were asked to sing "Beauty School Dropout"? Yes, we've all had our turns. We've had our share of winning. We've had our share of losing. We've learned from our mistakes. And these lessons are the strongest rocks of our foundation.

So, we've finished high school. What now? It's a big world out there. Although we might not be totally ready to meet society's demands, we are certainly willing to give it our best shot. We stand, as if before a row of thousands of doors, each door different from another, each potent with opportunities for every one of us. We must try at these doors, opening them to look at what lies within. Passing through some doors, we will have to set aside fear and prejudice before we may advance. To unlock others, we will have to uphold our sense of justice and dignity. If a door suddenly shuts before us, we cannot be discouraged, but instead must look for the sudden opening of another. Our adulthood, so long anticipated, has now arrived. We have grown up. We must seize our future and taking it into our own hands, do with it what we will, striving towards excellence. We join forth now, in hope and inspiration, all of us sharing our common legacy - all of us, proud Tigers of a little town in California known as Angel Grove.

Now, before I say my final farewell, I would like to share with you the inspirational words of Theodor S. Geisel, otherwise known as that famous Dr. Seuss:

"Today is your day.

You're off to Great Places!

You're off and away!

You have brains in your head

You have feet in your shoes

You can steer yourself any direction you choose.

Your mountain is waiting.

So… get on your way!"

Congratulations, once again, fellow graduates of 2009. We all have the potential to reach the sky and touch those stars. All we have to do is believe. I wish you all the best. Thank you."

**_End Flashback ---_**

"Are you nervous?" Kimberly asked.

"Only very!"

"It's going to be ok though . . . Everyone is nervous the fist day. It's the second scariest day of your life." Tommy told her. "Actually, make that the third . . ."

"What are the other two?" Kimberly asked.

"The day you get married, and the day your first baby is born."

"So this is nothing then . . ." AnneMarie commented.

"I guess . . ."

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

**_Flashback ---_**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends, Family, and other Honored Guests . . . We are gathered together this fine afternoon, to witness and celebrate the marriage of Kimberly Anne Hart and Thomas Lynn Oliver." Tommy stood at the alter at front of the packed church, gazing happily into the eyes of his beautiful bride, Kimberly Hart. The woman who always brought a smile to his face, caused the butterflies to soar through his stomach, put the stars in his eyes, and held his heart in the palm of her hands. " If there is anyone here today, who has reason to believe that this couple should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." There was a brief silence before the minister continued, as Kimberly and Tommy continued to simply gaze lovingly into each other's eyes."

"Kimberly . . . you are the most beautiful, most amazing person I have ever met. You've been a wonderful friend to me, since the day we met. And every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. You are such an amazing woman! Always following your dreams, and encouraging me to do the same. Eight years ago, I moved to Angel Grove, knowing noone. But then I go compete at this karate match, and there you were. Standing there, at your best friend's side. Just like you've always done. Karate tournaments and stock car races bore you to death! Yet whenever one of our friends was competing in anything, there you were! You've always stood by my side, no matter what was going on, or what else you would rather have been doing. You've loved me and supported me since day one. You've stood by me even when it was really hard for you. If I were you, I would have given up on me 8 years ago! Yet here you are today. Standing with me, smiling, making me feel like I'm the only guy in the world. You are everything I have ever dreamed of, and more. You are my best friend, my rock, my strength, my hope . . . . .You are my entire world! You have been everything to me! And I am so lucky to have you in my life! I don't even want to imagine where I would be without you. You stole my heart, the second I looked at you . . . We have been through so much together . . . High school, a coma, some cuts, bruises, broken bones . . . . .We've had our ups and downs, our moments of greatness and our years of separation. Yet somehow we've always managed to come out not just on top, but together . . . I never in my wildest dreams, ever imagined myself falling in love, much less falling in love with someone like you . . . . . Kimberly, you are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me! And I am so madly and deeply in love with you! You are completely perfect for me; you are everything I have ever wanted out of life . . .You've helped me through school, through several injuries, you've sat with me in the hospital, and done everything in your power to help bring back my memory . . . . . . You became a parent with me when my sister moved here from Arizona . . . . . .You taught me to love, to have patience, to not be such a menace . . . . . I am everything I am, because of you! . . . Even when we were thousands of miles and continents apart, living separate lives, I knew that someday, you would come back to me . . . . . . Kimberly . . . . . You are the most special, and the most important person in my life, and I am so glad that you chose to be with me . . . Kimberly, I promise to always love and support you. To cherish you and honor you. To take care of you, and spend every day making you smile . . . You know I will always spoil you rotten, every day, for the rest of your life. Just like I always have . . . . .I am so happy when I am around you . . . Just holding you, makes my heart race with joy . . . . .You will always be my number one girl. The one person I can always count on, and can't wait to be with when we're apart . . . . . I know I'm rambling, but I want you to know just how much you mean to me. I will always stand by your side, through richer and through poorer, through sickness and through health . . . . . My life isn't worth living, without you in it . . . .We've spent most of the last eight years together, and now we're looking toward 80 more . . . Thank you for always standing by me, believing me, and being the woman I love . . .You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I am so happy and excited to marry you. I love you so much Kimberly Hart! And I always will."

" . . . . . You just had to go and make me cry, didn't you?" Kimberly said smiling as she wiped away her tears. "Thanks for making me lose a bet . . ."

**_End Flashback ---_**

"Are you ready?" Kimberly asked.

"Am I supposed to be?"

I don't think you ever really can be." David said as he slid his arm around his little sister. "I'm really going to miss you kiddo."

"I'm really going to miss you too."

"What time do your classes start?" Christine asked.

"9:00."

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of the night in June

I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon

And There was me and you, and then it got real blue

Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and

We would get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

**_Flashback ---_**

"Tommy, hurry up!" Christine shouted up the stairs to her son. "You've gotta get out of here if you're going to get both AnneMarie and yourself to school on time!"

"Yeah really Tommy, let's go!" Kimberly echoed as she pulled AnneMarie's hair into a pony tail. "Don't worry AnneMarie, going to school in Angel Grove isn't that much different than Arizona. It'll just be a little like going to your first day of school all over again, only you're third grade instead of Kindergarten this time."

"You promise?" AnneMarie asked in a nervous voice.

"Pinkie swear."

**_End Flashback ---_**

"So you've got 30 minutes." David told her.

"Yeah . . ."

"Do you know where your classes are?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, David and I found them all yesterday."

"Ok . . . Well . . ." Kimberly started, but her voice trailed off as everyone stood in silence, just staring at the school.

"We should say our goodbyes. We don't' want to make AnneMarie late." Daniel suggested.

"Dad is right." Tommy agreed.

"AnneMarie, I'm really going to miss you!" Kimberly said hugging her tight. "It's not going to be the same without you around all the time. What in the world am I going to do without you?"

And this is how it feels

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, from whatever

We will still be, friends forever

**_Flashback ---_**

"So Tommy actually remembered to pick up Nana's present?" AnneMarie asked as she helped Kimberly unpack boxes of merchandise, and set up new displays in her store.

"Yeah. But you should have seen him. He must have come and gone like five times. He kept saying 'I'm forgetting something' and running out, then coming back in looking all scatter brained. It was really cute." Kimberly smiled.

"Tommy looking all scatter brained?"

"Nah, Tommy looking all scatter brained, while trying to pretend he wasn't forgetting anything."

"Now that is funny!" AnneMarie laughed.

"He was just so cute. Tommy refused to admit he was forgetting anything, it was all I could do to keep from laughing. He looked so cute and confused. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Was it like the one when he forgot to pick Mariah up from David's while he was over there, then David and Sam brought her home later?"

"Yeah, that's the look."

"That 'I am so stupid and totally busted, my wife is going to laugh as she kills me' look?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh my gosh! That was so classic! Talk about a great look!" AnneMarie said laughing.

"It was like the day he first asked me out."

"My big brother, the nervous nut case."

"He's so cute though! He never wants to do or say the wrong thing,"

"so he stressed for weeks, stumbles over the words, and practically drives everyone nuts when he knows things are already going to be perfect in the end." AnneMarie finished for her.

"He's so cute when confused!"

"And it's not like it's very had to confuse him either. With Tommy's memory, he would forget his head if it weren't attached."

**_End Flashback ---_**

"I have no idea! I'll miss you too Kim. You'll always be my best friend though."

"You had better call me every day."

"Yeah, phone bill!" David said laughing.

"Ok ok, write me every day."

"I will, I promise. But you have to write me back."

"Oh you know I will."

"Come here Honey." Christine said reaching for AnneMarie next.

"Nana, I love you so much!"

"I love you too! I can't believe you grew up though. I still remember the day you moved in with us."

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money

When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

**_Flashback ---_**

"AnneMarie, where would you like me to hang this picture?" Tommy asked as he helped AnneMarie unpack her boxes and set up her new bedroom.

"It's your house." AnneMarie answered softly.

"Sweetie, come on. You live here now too, and this is your special room." Christine smiled as she hung some clothes up in the closet.

"AnneMarie, I know you miss your mom. And I know it's going to take a while for the hurt and sadness to go away, but we want to help you." Kimberly said softly as she sat down on the bed next to the little girl. "We all love you Sweetie. All we want is for you to be happy."

"I miss my Mommy." AnneMarie said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Honey . . ." Christine said as Kimberly pulled AnneMarie into her arms.

"I know . . ." Kimberly said softly as she held AnneMarie close.

"Here, let me." Tommy said in a gentle voice as he moved to sit down next to Kimberly. "AnneMarie . . . We love you so much. And we know you miss your Mommy very much. But Sweetie, you have to remember the good times."

"Tommy is right. Think of all the fun we had with her this summer. Like the day we went to the park, or taking her shopping at the mall . . ." Kimberly reminded her. "Your Mommy loves you so much, and she is so proud of you, and wants you to be happy."

"You know what your Mommy said to me the day before the angels came and took her to heaven?" Tommy asked. AnneMarie sniffled as Kimberly held her tight. "Your Mommy told me that you are the most special little girl in the entire world, and that she loves you very very much."

"And you know what else she told us?" Kimberly asked as AnneMarie slowly raised her head until their eyes met. "Your Mommy told us that you are her angel . . . God sent you here, to watch over her. You were her guardian angel, and she loved you so much, and wants you to be happy. That's why she found Tommy . . . Your Mommy wanted you to have everything you deserve, and she did everything in her power to help you get it."

"Your Mommy loves you so much Sweetie . . ." Tommy smiled as AnneMarie met his eyes. "And she wants you to be happy. So how about we wipe these tears away, hang up your picture, and then go get some ice cream. How does that sound?"

" . . . Can I have chocolate?" AnneMarie asked in a small voice, with a sad sniffle.

"You can have the biggest chocolate ice cream you want."

"Ok . . ."

"Come on, let's wipe those tears away and get ready to go have some fun." Kimberly smiled as she released AnneMarie completely from her arms.

"Hey guys, here's another box." Daniel said, carrying another box into AnneMarie's new room.

"Set it wherever you want Dad, we're going for ice cream." Tommy told him.

"You three go." Christine spoke up. "Go take AnneMarie out to have some fun. Your Dad and I will finish up in here."

"Mom, you don't have to do that."

"Tommy, take your sister and Kimberly, and go have some fun. You three deserve it." Christine said with a smile, then left the room with Daniel right behind her.

"Here you go Sweetie. How about we put this picture of your Mommy right here next to your bed so you can see her all the time." Kimberly said, reaching for the picture on the bed next to her.

"Ok . . ." AnneMarie agreed softly as Kimberly set the picture next to the bed.

"Your Mommy is beautiful, isn't she?" AnneMarie slowly nodded her head.

"You look a lot like her." Tommy smile as he ruffled his sister's hair. "Come on AnneMarie, let's go get that ice cream."

**_EndFlashback ---_**

"I know. I miss home already."

"You take good care of yourself, and make sur to call me. I don't care how much it costs me. Just be sure to call."

"Ok." AnneMarie agreed with a gentle laugh.

"We're going to miss you Kiddo." Daniel said hugging her tight.

"I'll miss you guys too. But I'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Yes you will, because Christine and I already bought your plane tickets."

"Thank you! You guys are the best!"

"I got your spring break ticket." David told her. "And Kim and Tommy picked up the summer."

"Man, you guys really can't live without me, can you?"

"Nope!" Tommy said confidently.

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

**_Flashback ---_**

"I wish you weren't leaving." AnneMarie said hugging Kimberly as they stood in the airport, awaiting Kimberly's departure to Milan. "I love the two blockheads, but I don't' wanna be the only girl again!"

"Don't worry," Kimberly laughed. "I'll be back soon. But you have Trini while I'm gone, and Tommy is afraid of her! So you've actually got it pretty easy!"

"You're right, Trini will beat him up for me."

"Either her or Jason!"

"I'll miss you."

"Call me, ok? And take are of your brothers. Make sure they behave. You're in charge now, ok?"

**_End Flashback ---_**

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, from whatever

We will still be, friends forever

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

**_Flashback Number Two ---_**

"I hope its ok, I was so scared yesterday, I called Kimberly and begged her to come home." AnneMarie said as she stood in Tommy's hospital room, after his stock car accident.

" . . . . . Its fine . . . . ."

"Are you sure? Because I can ask her to leave."

" . . . . . No . . . . . Will you do something for me though?"

"Anything."

" . . Just sit with me . . ."

"Of course." AnneMarie said climbing onto the bed next to him. "I'm really glad you're ok!"

" . . . I'm always ok . . . . ." Tommy said as AnneMarie snuggled up next to him. " . . . . . . . . . You're the most important person in my life right now. And nothing is ever going to change that . . .You come first . . ."

"Its funny, the only girl I've ever see, curled up with Tommy, is Kimberly . . . . ." Christine smiled.

"Well I'm number one now." AnneMarie told her. "He likes me better."

**_End Flashback Number Two ---_**

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

_**Flashback Number Three ---**_

"One of my models just backed out of the New York show and I've gotta either find a new size 3 model, or spend all week stressing, hoping the clothes can all be altered in time for the show. And that's assuming I can get another model." Kimberly said, with a sigh as she sat on her bed in Milan, working on a sketch.

"Sweetie, why don't you model for the show?"

"I can't . . .But I was thinking AnneMarie could . . ."

"Why can't you? You'd be great Kim!"

"I'm already completely stressed out over the whole thing. I don't need any more stress. Its not healthy."

"Kimberly, just try to relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"But I still need another model."

"What about Trini?"

"I need someone who wears size 3."

"Aisha?"

"Tommy . . . Please Honey? I really need AnneMarie! Just this one, I promise! She's perfect! Tall, tan gorgeous . . . Please Tommy, she's exactly who I need."

"I don't know Kim . . . I think she has tests next week."

"She can take them early. Please! I'm really working hard to get back to Angel Grove, and I need this show to go perfect! It'll mean a lot to me. Please Tommy! Just this once. Just let AnneMarie be in the show . . ." Kimberly begged, knowing that Tommy just had to say yes.

_**End Flashback Number Three ---**_

"Mariah, say goodbye to Auntie AnneMarie." Kimberly said.

"Come here short stuff." AnneMarie said, picking up her niece. "I'm really going to miss you Munchkin."

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

**_ Flashback _****_ ---_**

"Can I hold Mariah?" AnneMarie asked, standing next to her brother in Kimberly's hospital room, staring at the beautiful new baby in his arms.

"Of course." Tommy answered, smiling gently as AnneMarie moved close to him, and took her new niece from her brother's arms.

"Tommy . . . She's so beautiful . . ." AnneMarie smiled at the baby in her arms, then looked up at her brother, then to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled as Tommy gently placed a kiss on the top of her head as they watched the two girls together. "Hey Mariah . . . I'm your Aunt AnneMarie . . ." AnneMarie said softly. "I hope you know, your parents are completely crazy! But at least I'm semi-normal . . ."

_**End Flashback ---**_

"I'll miss you too." Mariah said as AnneMarie held her niece in her arms.

"Give me a hug and kiss."

"I love you Aunt AnneMarie."

"I love you too Mariah. You be good for your Mommy and Daddy, ok? And I'll bring you presents when I come home."

"You promise?"

"I promise! And maybe if Daddy says ok, I'll take you to Disneyland to see Mickey Mouse."

"Really?" Mariah asked, her eyes getting wide.

"Really! So you be good, ok?"

"I will."

"Ok. Give me one more kiss."

"Come see Grandpa Sweetie." Daniel said as he reached for Mariah.

"AnneMarie, I need a hug!" David said, tapping his food impatiently.

"Well what if I don't want to hug you?" AnneMarie said sarcastically.

"Fine! Stay in London! See if I even write to you!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Get over here, you Brat!" he said laughing as AnneMarie cracked up.

"Hey hey, no crying!" Daniel said as Kimberly wiped away a tear.

"Honey! You promised!" Tommy said, slipping an arm around his wife, and kissing the top of her head.

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, from whatever

We will still be, friends forever

_**Flashback ---**  
_

"Mariah, who's your hero?" Darlene asked.

"Daddy . . ." Mariah smiled, as she stood with AnneMarie and David.

"I am my daughter's hero . . ." Tommy echoed as his eyes began to mist. "You have no idea what it's like to be a hero until you hear the words come out of the mouth of the one person on the planet, that you know loves you unconditionally . . . I have never thought of myself as a hero but that's what I am to my daughter . . . And the reason why . . . I'm Daddy . . . The simplest most logical reason in the world. I'm Daddy . . . But you know . . . My daughter is my hero . . . he's always excited to see me, and has a way of always making me feel better, without even trying. So Princess, thank you. I love you Sweetheart . . . And last, but definitely not least . . . The absolute most important person in the world to me . . . The one person I have always been able to go to with my problems, who has always understood me, and never once judged me. The one person I have always been able to rely on for everything. The person who has always held my heart, in the palm of her hand. The one person who I absolutely can not live without, who encourages me to keep on going, no matter what the cost . . . All I can think to say right now, is thank you, to the most absolutely amazing wife a guy could ever ask for . . . I couldn't have done any of this without you." Tommy said, gazing into Kimberly's eyes. "It should be you with the PhD, not me."

" . . . Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly, as she gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Wow Tommy, you're crying!" Jason said, playfully slugging his best friend. "And you made your wife cry too!"

"Jason, they're human!" Aisha laughed, playfully slugging their friend.

**_End Flashback ---_**

"I know, I'm sorry." she said, briskly wiping at her tears.

"Kiddo, I'm going to miss you so much!" David said, hugging his sister as tight as he could. "I don't know what I would have done without you these last few years."

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't you dare go get sick again, while I'm gone!"

"I'll try my best not to. We've been lucky so far, right?"

"Extremely!"

"I'll be ok. But you have to take care of yourself too."

"I will. Beat Tommy up for me while I'm gone, ok?"

"I'll make you proud!"

"You better."

"I love you Baby Girl!"

"I love you too Big Brother! Thanks for always being here."

"Right back at ya!" David said proudly. "You're the best little sister on the planet, you know that?"

"I try to be."

"Be good while you're here. Kick some British butt for me. Show them that us Americans are better than them."

"I'll do my best." AnneMarie said laughing.

"Just don't do anything too stupid. Be safe."

"Don't do anything Tommy would do." Daniel told her.

When you love someone so deeply

They become your life

It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside

**_Flashback ---_**

"Come on Kim, come bungee jumping with me." Tommy said as she looked through the brochure in her hands.

"No way! You're crazy!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Tommy, I am NOT jumping off Angel's Bluff with only a thin rubber band keeping me from pending doom! It's asinine!"

"It'll be fun. And it's not a thin rubber band Kim."

"No way!"

"We'll jump together."

"You're crazy!"

"I think it's romantic."

"You call jumping off a cliff to your death romantic? Have you lost your mind!"

"Kim, really. It'll be fun."

"Tommy, I am NOT jumping off a cliff! I'm sorry, but self inflicted suicide just isn't appealing to me."

"You don't think that us jumping off the bluffs, strapped together is romantic?"

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Kim, come on. Jumping together is one of the most romantic things we can do."

"Oh really? Because I can think of a lot of much more romantic things we can do, that do NOT involve my impending doom."

"Kim . . ."

"NO! I am NOT bungee jumping with you! And I would really rather you not do it either!"

"Why not?"

"Because I am not interested in risking my life for a cheap thrill."

"You really don't want to jump with me?"

"No, I don't. I love you, and I would do just about anything for you. But I'm sorry Tommy, jumping off the bluffs just isn't my thing."

"So you're going to let me do it alone?"

"As long as I don't have to watch, more power to ya!"

"Kim . . ."

"No! I'm sorry! I'm not jumping and I don't want you to either, but I can't stop you. Do what you want Tommy. I just hope you don't regret it later."

"Rocky Adam and I are going on Saturday."

"So I know 3 guys without a brain. Joy!" Kimberly laughed.

"I wish you would come with me. I think it would be really romantic to be strapped together while taking a huge risk."

"I risk my life enough dating you, I don't need to jump off a cliff with only a giant rubber band keeping me from being killed."

**_End Flashback ---_**

"Gee, thanks Dad!" Tommy said sarcastically.

"I love you AnneMarie. Bring me back cool presents."

"I will. You better get me cool presents too though."

"You've got yourself a deal Kiddo!"

"I love you David!"

"I love you too AnneMarie. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too."

"Ok move, my turn! She's my sister too!" Tommy said, playfully shoving at David as he hugged AnneMarie goodbye, and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, ok! Geez, don't fight over me!" AnneMarie said laughing as her brothers playfully shoved each other.

"Hey, I need a hug from you, or there is no way I am letting you stay here! I'll drag you back home right this second!" Tommy said jokingly.

"I'm going to miss you so much Tommy!" AnneMarie said, hugging him as tight as she could.

"I'm going to miss you too. You're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for."

Blindly I imaged I could

Keep you under glass

Now I understand to hold you

I must open my hands

And watch you rise

_**Flashback ---**_

"When is Tommy coming home? AnneMarie asked as she sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast with David.

"Beginning of next week."

"Oh."

"He has a race today and then another on Saturday. But when i talked to him last night, he said he would be back either Sunday or Monday."

"Where are they racing?"

"They're in Omaha today. Tomorrow they are traveling to Daytona and have practice on Friday, and races on Saturday."

"So they're coming home after that?"

"Yeah. The next two weeks the races are in Malibu."

"Nice."

"So Tommy will be back for at least a couple of weeks."

"That's good. I have a karate meet in two weeks, and I was hoping maybe he could be there this time."

"Did you put it on the calendar?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll mention it next time he calls. But you can count on me to be there."

"Thanks David." AnneMarie said, giving him a half smile.

"Don't mention it. You know I'll always be there."

"I know . . ."

"I feel like hitting the gym for a while, you want to come? I was thinking we could work out together today."

"Sure. I'll go change as soon as I finish eating."

**_End Flashback ---_**

"Yes she is!" David agreed.

"And you are the best big brother! David too!"

"Thank you!" David said smiling.

"You guys are the best parents in the world! I still miss my mom and Dad, but you guys raised me just as much as they did . . ."

"More like you raised them!" Daniel joked.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

**_Flashback ---_**

"Let's just forget about girls for a while." Tommy said as he laid sprawled out on the couch with David in the recliner next to him.

"You sure you want to do that bro? I mean Sophie can be a total pain in the butt, that I just can not stand sometimes. But at least you still have some sort of home with Kimberly."

"Are you kidding me? Kimberly won't even talk to me! I flew all the way across the country to tell her that I still love her and want her back, and Kimberly completely blew me off! I pour my heart out to her, and she just shut me down! What the heck! If I had a chance with her, don't you think that we would be together right now? Really David, I don't' think she even cares what happens to me anymore."

"You pour your heart out to a girl, and they just completely shut you down Seriously Bro, they're just not worth our time! Look at Sophie, I tell her that I want to maybe take things one step further, and she breaks up with me. And, it comes out of nowhere! She just suddenly decided to run away."

Did you ever tell her that you love her?"

"No, but I was about to."

"Good! Don't ever say those words to a girl! Trust me, if you say them, it's just gonna hurt like hell when they shove them back in your face."

"Yeah, I imagine it would. Which is why I've never said them. Girls are crazy! They string you along like a marionette slowly sucking the life out of you, then just about the time you actually decide to willing dedicate yourself to their every whim, they toss you away like you're yesterday's garbage."

"Exactly! They aren't capable of a commitment to anyone but themselves!"

"We're better off without them Bro. There is just no pint to torturing ourselves anymore. It just isn't worth it!"

"Which is why I've now given up. I was ready to marry Kimberly when I showed up at her door yesterday. But of course she was way more than willing to throw me away. She couldn't wait to start a fight and rip my heart to shreds!"

"She's just not worth it man. Forget her, you deserve better. If Kimberly wants to throw you away, fine, let her! We'll se who's sitting around regretting their choices later."

"Kim and Sophie just don't understand what they're missing. They're so damn stubborn and set in their own stupid ways, that they can't possibly take a tiny step back to see what is right in front of them."

"Screw it man, I'm done! I've had enough of their stupid games."

"Ditto! Forget women! They just aren't worth the time of day!" Tommy agreed, as a pillow smacked him in the face just before another hit David. "Damn it! What the hell was that for!"

"Forget you Tommy! You too David!" AnneMarie said angerly. "Women are just tows to you two! How dare you! I can't believe you two right now! You are laying here, obviously drunk, and bashing the one person in both of your lives, who loves you the most! How dare you!"

"AnneMarie, what the hell are you talking about! I almost asked Kimberly to marry me yesterday! But all she wanted was a fight! Forget her!" Tommy answered in a very annoyed voice.

"And Sophie dumped me when I suggested we take things to the next level!" David agreed. "Screw women! We're finished!"

"Exactly! Forget them!" Tommy echoed.

"I hate you! I hate both of you!" AnneMarie yelled. "You both are the absolute biggest idiots in the world right now! Forget you!"

"AnneMarie, what the hell is your problem!" Tommy yelled back, angry at her attacks.

"You are! Both of you! You're drunk and being incredibly stupid! I've had it! I'm calling Nana!"

"What! AnneMarie, don't you dare!"

"Why? Are you afraid that she's going to kick your butt? Well guess what big brother, you need it!"

"AnneMarie, we really don't need your attitude right now!" David told her.

"Whatever!" AnneMarie answered, rolling her eyes as she dialed the phone. "Hey nana?"

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?" Christine smiled, hearing AnneMarie's voice.

"Annoyed. My brothers are drunk and being complete jerks! Can I come stay at your house?"

"Let me talk to my mom." Tommy said, holding his hand out for the phone.

"Why are they drunk? Tommy has never gotten drunk before. Or at least not as far as I know."

"I don't know, but they're bashing women. My guess is that David got dumped."

"Lovely!"

"Yes, I think so too. Can I come over?"

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks Nana, you are totally the best!" AnneMarie smiled, then hung up the phone and handed it to Tommy.

"You called my Mom! I can't believe you called my mom!"

"Because I'm sick and tired of you two losers right now, and I need to get out of here. But obviously you are both way too intoxicated to even think straight, so it's not like you can take me anywhere."

"You called my mom!"

"Yeah, and she'll probably kick both of your butts when she gets here too."

"You called my mom, AnneMarie! I'm a grown man now, and you just called my mother to tattle! I can't believe you!"

"I'm not staying in this house with you while you're drunk! This isn't like you Tommy! It's not like either of you! Whatever the hell is going on with you two Bozos, you had damn well figure it out, because like you've always told me, alcohol is NOT the answer!"

"AnneMarie, don't you dare walk away from me!" Tommy demanded, as his sister headed for the stairs.

"Why? So you can y ell at me some more, for something that isn't even my fault? I think not!"

"Nor your fault! Are you kidding me? You've been talking to Kimberly behind my back! And you've been doing it for months! How dare you not at least tell me! I can't believe you!"

"Why should I have told you? It's not like you're even together! Kimberly and I are friends, and it's your fault! So yes, I talk to her! And I'm sorry you have a problem with it, but I just do not care!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think that I at least deserve to know!"

"And what would you have told me, no? Too bad Tommy!"

"You should have told me!"

"When? You're never even around anymore! I needed someone to talk to, and she was there. She's always been there! It's just too bad that I can't say the same about you right now!"

"AnneMarie Rose, as your parent, I deserve to know!"

"My parent! How dare you Tommy!" AnneMarie yelled. "You are NOT my parent!"

"AnneMarie, we are not done here!" Tommy yelled as she ran for the stairs.

"Yes we are!" she yelled back, then hurried to her room and slammed the door.

"Thomas Lynn Oliver, what in the world is going on over here!"

"I'm not in the mood Mom!" Tommy said sternly, seeing Christine walk through the door.

"Park it young man!" Christine said firmly as David started to get up.

"Mom, NOT now!" Tommy told her.

"You two are going to sit here and talk to me, until I understand exactly what in the world is going on here. Got it?"

"Mom, I'm not 2 years old. I don't need you to try to fix things anymore!" I'm a grown man, I'll handle it!"

"Thomas, you are going to give me that beer you've been drinking, tell me exactly how many others you have had, and then you are going to explain to me exactly why I had to get a call from AnneMarie, asking me to come get her!"

"Mom, I'm not . . ." Tommy started, but was cut off by Christine's angry eyes.

"You are both going to do EXACTLY what I saw, starting right this moment! Now, both of you, hand over the booze right this instant!"

"Mom, you can't fix it this time." Tommy said as he reluctantly handed over his beer.

"That isn't what I asked, and you know it." Christine said as she collected David's beer as well, then carried them into the kitchen to dump them out. "AnneMarie, will you come down here please?"

"Coming!" she called, then slowly headed down the stairs as Christine re-entered the livingroom with a bag of bread sticks she had found in the fridge and popped in the microwave for a few seconds.

"Eat some bread sticks. They'll absorb the alcohol and lessen the hangover."

"Mom, I don't . . ."

"I don't want to hear it Thomas." Christine cut him off. "We're having a family meting right now. Now sit up so I can have some place to sit." Christine helped her son sit up, then took a seat on the couch next to him, as AnneMarie plopped down on the beanbag in the corner. "Ok, now who would like to start?" The three siblings remained silent, staring at anything except each other. "Ok, fine." Christine sighed. "AnneMarie, will you explain to me why you are so upset with your brothers?"

"I wasn't except for them bashing women, until Tommy got all mad at me for talking to Kimberly, then started yelling at me, claiming to be my parent."

"Tommy . . ." Christine sighed.

"Mom, she's been talking to Kimberly for months, and no one ever said a word to me until yesterday!"

"Who told you?"

"Kimberly did."

"Oh . . ." Christine acknowledged. "You talked to Kimberly?"

"Briefly."

"On the phone?"

"I was in Florida . . ."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I went to see Kimberly . . ."

"And?"

"I'm stupid and thought that maybe enough time had passed, and we could possibly get our friendship back. But apparently I was wrong!"

"Tommy, what happened?"

"We talked for a moment and she started a fight. Apparently AnneMarie has been trading secrets behind my back, and Kimberly wants absolutely noting to do with me!"

"Oh Honey . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

"What's your excise?" AnneMarie asked, looking to David.

"Sophie dumped him." Tommy answered. "Go fig, you tell a girl that you love her, and she throws it back in your face."

"So you've decided to get drunk instead . . . Boys, you both know that alcohol isn't the solution to anything."

"Exactly! All it does, is turn you into jerks. Kimberly loves you Tommy. She just needs to figure things out for herself right now."

How would you know!" Tommy snapped.

"You know what Tommy, I'm sick of your right now! You really need to just shut up!"

"You guys, cut it out. Tommy, why did you go see Kimberly?" Christine asked.

"Because after the weekend I had, I realized that I will never love anybody but her, and I'm stupid, and thought that maybe if I saw her and told her that I loved her, maybe we could have another chance."

"Tommy, what happened this weekend?"

"Obviously way too much."

"Care to expand?"

"Not particularly."

"Ok . . . David? What about you?"

"I got dumped What more do you need to know?"

"Ok . . . I think you both need some time to get your heads together. So, here's what is going to happen. AnneMarie and I are going to get out of here. She can stay with me until she's ready to come back home. But until then, I want the two of you to get up, go take a shower, and go to bed. You don't need to be going out anywhere until tomorrow, and you're going to have a pretty bad headache as it is anyway. No, can I trust you enough to stay home tonight and not to out anywhere so you won't be arrested, ro do I need to take your car keys home with me?"

"Mom, we're not stupid." Tommy said in an aggravated voice.

"Fine. AnneMarie, go upstairs and get your things. I'm going to go make sure all the booze is dumped down the drain before we leave." Christine instructed, then watched as AnneMarie got up and headed back up the stairs to her room.

**_End Flashback ---_**

"I don't know how I am going to survive without you guys here."

"Well, I know no one is going to survive without you at home. You actually did help raise me." Tommy told her. "And Mariah! Kimberly is already freaking out about losing her best friend. I have no idea how I am supposed to handle both of them by myself! I'm going to go completely crazy!"

"You'll survive Tommy. You'll be the one driving both of them crazy anyway! Go by yourself a dog or something. You're gonna need a new best friend."

"Gee, thanks AnneMarie!" Tommy said as everyone laughed.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too. Be good, ok? Don't do anything David and I would do. And don't act to American. The British don't tend to like that."

"But I'm not American! I'm Indian!" AnneMarie said sarcastically. "Well, Native American."

"Yeah, really!" Tommy said laughing. "Just promise me you'll be safe. And that you will call me if you need anything."

"I promise! Take care of everybody for me."

"I'll try. Let me know if you need me to do any butt kicking."

"Ok."

"And AnneMarie . . ." Kimberly started as she stepped up next to Tommy. "Be careful where ever you are. Even when you're at home . . . I ended up being the victim of molestation in my own home, by one of my parents friends . . . We don't want that happening to you."

I have learned that beauty

Has to flourish in the light

Wild horses run unbridled

Or their spirit dies

_**Flashback ---**_

"Tommy, I'm coming home. Tell me what city you're in . . ." Kimberly's rushed voice said, through the over seas connection.

"Why, what's going on?" Tommy questioned, hearing the strain in his girlfriend's voice.

"I need to get out of Paris. Just tell me what city you're in, then meet me at the airport."

"I'm in Fort Lauderdale. But Kimberly, tell me what happened."

"I need you Tommy, I need you bad!" she cried, tears streaming out of her eyes and down her face.

"Sweetie, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't be here anymore Tommy, I'm coming home!"

**_End Flashback ---_**

"And David and I will kill any Bastard that even dares consider touching you! No questions asked!" Tommy told her.

"Don't be afraid to talk to us." Kimberly cautioned her. "Call us if you need us. Even if it's 2am! We'll be on the next flight out."

You have given me the courage

To be all that I can

And truly feel your heart will

Lead you back to me when you're

Ready to land

**_Flashback ---_**

"You can't leave me Tommy. Not even for a second!"

"Kimberly . . . . ."

"Tommy, all it takes is a second . . .Please, promise me you won't leave me!" she begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Kimberly, you're shaking . . . . ." Tommy said holding her tighter. "Oh Honey . . . . . I'm so sorry Kimberly! I'm so sorry!"

"I . . . . . I don't know what to do Tommy . . . . . I hate being scared!"

"Its ok . . .I'm scared too. There are some seriously sick people in this world, but they're never going to get near you again. I promise Kimberly! I wont' let them!" he said gently stroking her hair.

**_End Flashback ---_**

"Thanks guys! I love you all so much! I'm really going to miss you!"

"We already miss you!" Christine told her.

"Thanks for everything Tommy! I'll call you as soon as I finish my classes today."

"Ok. Have fun! And try not to miss us too much."

"I will. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Tommy said hugging her tight, and kissing the top of her head.

"You'd better get going AnneMarie, or you are going to be late for class. " Christine told her.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

**_Flashback ---_**

"Good morning Miss. Payton, Mr. Oliver." Mr. Joel smiled as Tommy and AnneMarie hurriedly entered the school office. "Late again I see."

"Sorry." Tommy mumbled as he took the offered clipboard and quickly signed AnneMarie in.

"I see this is a family ritual?"

"Sorry Mr. Joel." AnneMarie smiled.

"Miss. Payton, you are in the 3rd grade. Can't you get your parents to drop you of, so your brother doesn't constantly make you late?"

"I am her parent." Tommy offered in an annoyed voice as the school secretary handed AnneMarie a hall pass.

"Mr. Oliver, you really should consider getting to school on time every once in a while. It'll surprise the heck out of your teachers. I promise."

"Mr. Joel, while I do appreciate your concern, it is Monday morning, it's early, I haven't slept in days thanks to my girlfriend dumping me and ruining my great weekend, I"m not in a good mood, and I still have to go face Mr. Kaplan over at the high school. Couldn't you just let up a little? Just this once?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Oliver, but if you value your education at all, you would make it a point to be on time."

"AnneMarie . . ." Tommy sighed, turning to his sister. "Have a good day, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Tommy. I love you."

"I know." he answered, forcing a half smile, then turning and leaving the office, avoiding Mr Joel's scowl as he passed. Once in the hallway, Tommy reached for his cell phone, and quickly dialed a number.

"Thank you for calling Angel Grove Memorial Hospital nurse's lounge, this is Rose."

"Christine Oliver please?"

"Sure, just one moment."

"Christine Oliver." Christine's cheerful voice greeted a few moments later.

"Mom?"

"Hey Sweetie!" Christine smiled.

"I'm taking you up on that day off from school. I just can't handle it."

"Honey, are you ok?"

"I just need some time . . Will you call me in?"

"Sure. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"Bring Kimberly back . . ." Tommy mumbled, his voice soft.

"Honey . .. Go back to bed, ok? You could use the rest."

"Thanks Mom."

"I love you Baby. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok . . . Bye Mom." Tommy said, then hung up his phone, started his car, and headed home.

**_End Flashback ---_**

"Ok . . . I love you guys. I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too kiddo!" David said with a cheerful smile.

"Have fun AnneMarie." Christine told her.

"I will."

"Tell AnneMarie you love her." David whispered in Mariah's ear.

I can't pretend these tears

Aren't over flowing steadily

I can't prevent this hurt from

Almost overtaking me

**_Flashback ---_**

"Ammie? When Mommy coming home?" Mariah asked as she played dress-up with AnneMarie.

"Later today. Mommy and Daddy went on a date."

"Date?"

"Yep! They went on a date."

"What's a date?"

"It's when big people go out all alone."

"Why alone?"

"Well, Mommy and Daddy go out alone because they don't really get to spend very much time together without one of us with them. They want to spend some time by themselves."

"What do they do?"

"I don't know, they could be doing anything."

"Do they go to the park?"

"Maybe. Or maybe they went to see a movie."

"What movie?"

"I don't know Sweetie."

"I miss Mommy."

"I know Sweetie. She'll be home soon though. I promise."

"Daddy too?"

"Daddy too." AnneMarie smiled.

"Ok." Mariah agree din a soft voice. "But I miss Mommy."

"Come on Mariah, how about we go to the park. We'll even call Nana and see if she wants to come."

"Really?" Mariah asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Really. Let's go to the park."

"Can we get McDonalds and ice cream too?"

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!" Mariah cheered, excitedly dashing toward the phone to call Nana.

_**End Flashback ---**_

"I love you AnneMarie." Mariah said proudly.

"I love you too Munchkin! I'll see you guys later." She said smiling as she hugged and kissed everyone one last time, before turning and heading toward the doors of Juliard.

"You raised her well Tom." Daniel said after a long silence, as everyone stood, watching as AnneMarie walked away to her first day of college.

"Thanks Dad . . ." Tommy said softly, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I just can't believe she's gone. She grew up so fast!"

"Yes she did." Christine agreed. "But she's going to be just fine here at Juliard. You three raised that little girl perfectly! No one could have done better!"

But will stand and say goodbye

For you'll never be mine

Until you know the way it feels to fly

**_Flashback ---_**

"'Letter From Heaven'

To my dearest family, some things I'd like to say...

but first of all, to let you know, that I arrived okay.

I'm writing this from heaven. Here I dwell with God above.

Here, there's no more tears of sadness; here is just eternal love.

Please do not be unhappy just because I'm out of sight.

Remember that I'm with you every morning, noon and night.

That day I had to leave you when my life on earth was through,

God picked me up and hugged me and He said, "I welcome you."

It's good to have you back again; you were missed while you were gone.

As for your dearest family, they'll be here later on.

I need you here badly; you're part of my plan.

There's so much that we have to do, to help our mortal man."

God gave me a list of things, that he wished for me to do.

And foremost on the list, was to watch and care for you.

And when you lie in bed at night, the day's chores put to flight.

God and I are closest to you...in the middle of the night.

When you think of my life on earth, and all those loving years

because you are only human, they are bound to bring you tears.

But do not be afraid to cry; it does relieve the pain.

Remember there would be no flowers, unless there was some rain.

I wish that I could tell you all that God has planned.

But if I were to tell you, you wouldn't understand.

But one thing is for certain, though my life on earth is o'er.

I'm closer to you now, than I ever was before.

There are many rocky roads ahead of you and many hills to climb;

but together we can do it by taking one day at a time.

It was always my philosophy and I'd like it for you too...

that as you give unto the world, the world will give to you.

If you can help somebody who's in sorrow and pain,

then you can say to God at night..."My day was not in vain."

And now I am contented...that my life has been worthwhile,

knowing as I passed along the way, I made somebody smile.

So if you meet somebody who is sad and feeling low,

just lend a hand to pick him up, as on your way you go.

When you're walking down the street, and you've got me on your mind;

I'm walking in your footsteps only half a step behind.

And when it's time for you to go... from that body to be free,

remember you're not going...you're coming here to me'

AnneMarie looked up at the group gathered in front of her, and gave them a small smile, while taking a shaky breath.

"According to a study done by researchers at Harvard University, Bereaved children are at two to three times greater risk for psychological problems than non-bereaved children. The death of a mother is particularly challenging for children, especially as time goes by. Mothers are often the emotional caretakers and are better able to maintain predictability and routine that are so important to young people. A mother's death may be associated with more emotional and behavioral problems than the death of any other family member. Furthermore, researchers have concluded that young people who have experienced the death of a family member function better if, among other factors, they (1) maintain a strong emotional connection to the deceased person and (2) are part of families that actively cope with the illness or death and provide order, predictability and routine. Researchers have also described that children and teens whose mothers die are three times more likely than the general population to gravitate to either end of the social spectrum. That means they are three times more likely either to (a) be in juvenile delinquent institutions or jails or (b) become great contributors to society.' AnneMarie said, standing proudly before a scholarship committee, giving the speech she wrote about the roughest, yet most defining time in her life.

"There are always some things in life you think can never happen to you. Everything can be going perfect but a little change can make the most dramatic impact. I was seven years old when my mom passed away. Being so young, I had no idea what breast cancer was. I remember sitting by my mom's bed before she died, and listening as she read me stories, or told me about all the things she loved about me, or about my Dad. I had no idea what kind of terrible disease cancer was. All I knew, was that a year before, the angels in heaven had flown down and taken my daddy back home to love with them. And now thy were coming back to take my mommy too. But what confused me the most, was that I couldn't go with her. Instead, I had to stay behind, and move to California to live with my brother.

My mom used to say 'AnneMarie Rose, you are my Angel.' I was my mother's little angel. She always told me that the day she adopted me, was the absolute happiest day of her life. Mama said that she had always dreamed and prayed for a little girl, and that God had sent me to her for Christmas. She loved me more than anything. My mother had always been my best friend. The one I confided in and deeply admired. To me, she was the most beautiful woman alive, and always brought laughter and happiness to everyone she met.

There was nothing I could possibly do, that could ever disappoint my mom. Even though she was sick, Mama always made sure that I was happy and taken care of. Mama knew she was dying but refused to let me become an orphan, or be put in a foster home. She spent the last year of her life doing everything in her power to make sure I would always be taken care of. Mama found the attorney that helped with my adoption, and went in search of my biological parents, to see if she could find some distant family member, anywhere in the world that would possibly consider taking me in. I think one of the happiest day so f my mother's life, was the day she discovered that I had an older brother, who was also adopted, and living with a great family in California. What made her even happier, was their acceptance and eager willingness to take me in. What surprised her though, was that my brother's family didn't want to adopt me. They wanted me to be a part of their family, and to finish raising me when my Mom couldn't. But they oddly enough, weren't interested in adopting me In stead they asked Mama if they could simply be my guardian. Be the family who loved me and raised me, but always leave the rose and honor of parenthood to those who truly deserve it. They wanted my Mom to always be my mother. My brother told my mom that she would always be a huge part of my life, and that he never wanted anybody to try to take her place. She was my mother, and only she deserved that honor. My brother, his girlfriend and his parents spent the last 3 weeks of my mother's life, with us, by her side. They became our family, my family . . .

The night before my Mama died, she called me into her room and had me sit down on her bed. Mama told me that I was beautiful, and that she loved me. She told me that her proudest and happiest moments, were the ones we spent together. Then, for the fist time, my mom cried. She said that just like Daddy, she was going to live with the Angels in Heaven, and that she would always love me and watch over me through the hole in the clouds. Then my Mama gave me this . . ." AnneMarie paused in her speech, holding her left hand in the air. "She took off her wedding ring, and gave it to me . . ." a tear rolled down AnneMarie's face as she stared at the ring. "Mama wanted me to have it to remember her by. She said that I am her pride and joy. I was her reason for living . . . Mama died the next morning, leaving me completely devastated. After spending so much time with her, I came to realize that Mama wasn't just my mom, but my best friend. I cried for weeks after her passing, and hated absolutely everything. I hated school, my family, life . . . All I wanted, was to be with my mom, and it was the one thing that I absolutely could not have.

Growing up without a mom is very hard. But at the same time, even though I was devastated and hated being alone, deep inside, I knew I wasn't. After moving to California, my Nana gave me this poem. She said that my mom had given it to her before she passed away, and wanted me to have it. Nana put the poem in a really nice frame that I kept right next to the picture of my mom on my night stand. It's called 'If Tomorrow Starts Without Me.'

'If tomorrow starts without me, And I'm not there to see,

If the sun should rise and find your eyes all filled with tears for me;

I wish so much you wouldn't cry the way you did today,

While thinking of the many things, we didn't get to say.

I know how much you love me, As much as I love you,

And each time that you think of me, I know you'll miss me too;

But when tomorrow starts without me, Please try to understand,

That an angel came and called my name, And took me by the hand,

And said my place was ready, In heaven far above,

And that I'd have to leave behind; All those I dearly love.

But as I turned to walk away, A tear fell from my eye

For all my life, I'd always thought, I didn't want to die.

I had so much to live for, So much left yet to do,

It seemed almost impossible, That I was leaving you.

I thought of all the yesterdays, The good ones and the bad,

I thought of all the love we shared, And all the fun we had.

If I could relive yesterday, Just even for a while,

I'd say good-bye and kiss you And maybe see you smile.

But then I fully realized, That this could never be,

For emptiness and memories, Would take the place of me.

And when I thought of worldly things, I might miss come tomorrow,

I thought of you, and when I did, My heart was filled with sorrow.

But when I walked through heaven's gates, I felt so much at home.

When God looked down and smiled at me, From His great golden throne,

He said, "This is eternity, And all I've promised you."

Today your life on earth is past, But here life starts anew.

I promise no tomorrow, But today will always last,

And since each day's the same way, There's no longing for the past.

You have been so faithful, So trusting and so true.

Though there were times you did some things, You knew you shouldn't do.

But you have been forgiven, and now at last you're free.

So won't you come and take my hand, and share my life with me?

So when tomorrow starts without me, don't think we're far apart,

For every time you think of me, I'm right here, in your heart.'

I have been very lucky to have the wonderful family that I do. Before she died, my Mama did everything in her power to make sure I would always be taken care of. My big brothers took me in and gave me everything. There is no one that could ever take my mom's place, but I wouldn't want them to either. Just like I was my Mama's angel, she is also mine. I wrote this poem a few years ago, when I went back to Arizona to visit my parents at their grave site.

Memories all gathered

In all the passing years

The tenderness you showed us

The love that was revered

Each day we see you daily

Within our hearts you live

A gentle touch you gave us

These treasures you did give

So though you aren't with us

You're never far away

Your spirit lives forever

In each of us who stay

What glory in your beauty

What softness in your love

Our special hearts all gathered

With softness from above

You look upon us daily

We feel you standing by

With gentle words you gave us

Our hearts will now rely

Your chair on earth now empty

But memories remain

With thoughts of all your softness

You're gentle as sweet rain

That falls down from the heavens

To soothe our souls with peace

Remembrances of you daily

The love that will increase

So grateful to be part of

The love that was on earth

The softest hands that held us

They gave us so much worth.

I might have grown up without my mom, but I definitely didn't grow up without love. My brother has been the best parent in the world to me. He took over for my mom when she couldn't be there herself. And even though he had never really known her, he always made sure I knew just how much she loved me, and that until I could meet her up in heaven, she would always remain alive in my heart, while watching over me through the hole in the clouds. My Mama is my hero, but so is my brother. Together, they have both made the roughest time of my life into one of the best. And it is because of them that I am here today. My brother has always told me that anything is possible if you just believe. My Mamma was the most beautiful woman in the universe, both inside and out. Throughout my life, there are a lot of things that I will go through on my own, and more than anything, I wish my mom could be here to see. Well, I believe that my Mama is proud of me. Right this moment, I know she is looking down on me from a hole in the clouds, smiling because she is happy that I have made it this far, and grown up to become the strong, smart, and brave woman she always hoped I would be. I can only hope that someday I will be half the woman she was. I will always miss her laughter, her beauty, her smile, and her love. But most of all, I will always miss my Mama. The one person in this world who will always remain alive, even if it is only in my heart."

**_End Flashback ---_**

"You really think so?"

"Are you kidding! We know so!" Daniel agreed. "Come on, let's get out of here. We've got a flight to catch."

"Ok . . ." David agreed, turning to follow Tommy's parents as they headed for their waiting cab. "Let's go home."

"You ok?" Kimberly asked as she took Tommy's hand, and started to follow their family to the cab.

"I will be . . ." he answered softly. "What about you?"

"Same . . ."

"Are you worried about her?"

"Very! You?"

"Same . . . You think we did good with her?"

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

**_Flashback ---_**

"Can we go on Splash Mountain?" AnneMarie asked as she walked through Disney Land with Kimberly and the Oliver family, a few days after moving to California.

"Hey Tommy, I'm taking your sister on Splash Mountain, are you three old people coming or bailing?" Kimberly joked.

"I'm in!" Daniel agreed excitedly.

"Uh oh!" Tommy laughed. "Mom?"

"Sure, let's all go." Christine smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go Mom? Dad has that suspicious look on his face again."

"He's pretending to be a child today. Your Father wants to fit in." she laughed.

"Uh oh!" Kimberly laughed "Tommy, your Dad has been acting weird all day, I'm starting to get a little scared."

"Hey, at least he wasn't splashing you with water on Pirates of the Caribbean." Tommy said, looking down at his still damn clothes. "Apparently it's payback time for being his kid."

"Daniel, you are worse than the kids today." Christine laughed.

"Hey, we're at Disney Land. Everyone is a kid here!" Daniel announced proudly.

"Well Mom, it looks like you h ave 3 kids now." Tommy joked as they all got in the Splash Mountain Line.

"Well as long as the two of you good children keep on behaving, I think maybe we can handle one more little devil for a while."

"Are you calling me a Devil?" Daniel protested.

"Mom said it!" Tommy announced, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't even say a word!"

Later That Night . . .

"These fireworks are awesome!" AnneMarie announced excitedly as the family stood in a crowd by small world.

"Yes they are!" Christine agreed as she licked the ice cream cone in her hand.

"I love watching fireworks." Kimberly commented. "They're beautiful."

"Only half as beautiful as you." Tommy smiled as he tightened his arms around his girlfriend, then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey AnneMarie, how would you like to go on some more rides?" Daniel asked as the fireworks began to wind down.

"Really?"

"Let's go!"

"Cool!" AnneMarie cheered, bouncing with excitement.

**_End Flashback ---_**

"Yeah . . . We did perfect."

"So what now?"

"I don't know . . ."

"We still have Mariah . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Kimberly agreed, a smile quickly spreading across her face. "We get to do it all again."

"Only this time . . ." Tommy started. "We'll do even better."

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

So flutter through the sky

Butterfly

Spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

Late That Night

Reefside, CA - Oliver Voicemail

"Tommy, It's AnneMarie. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Thanks for everything! I'm going to miss you the most. Tell everyone I said hi and that I love them. And give Kim an Mariah a hug and kiss for me. I love you guys! I'll see you soon."

**_THE END!_**

Letter From Heaven

By: Ruth Ann Mahaffey

Poem 2 by: Francine Pucillo

"Graduation; Friends Forever"

© Vitamin C

Vitamin C 1999

"Butterfly"

© Mariah Carey

Butterfly 1997

Thank you to EVERYONE who has read and reviewed, You guys have meant the world to me these last few years. :-)

Daisyz, siriuslydeceased, jedi4jesus19, HRS-04, C2, Stary0706, Cranelove, Datenshi Aoi, Lela, Dolgen, Regan, Pinkie, Luna23, shortie, bexxy, janice, AllHart, Jewl937, punkrock522, Eaglesgirl, The Hippogriff Theory, James Eric Oliver, Clana4ever Goku-lover21, zee, WolfKeeper989, Stary0706, curious george, Lelen, Warstock-Leonhart, Foxfur, Lark, Isha, Ryan T. Morris, Salor Earth, Shaun, AnimeLoverVS, Dee, Pitbossheather, hartfelt, Lil Saiyan, Vegico, Ringmaster, mdawn89, Marisa, Helvetebrann, PinkLightning07, DestroyerDRT, NeonSpeedRacer21, krazymelmo5385, Mystical Illyera, Geller Bing, DrummerGirl76, Chris, pinkranger, Mali, Tammy, iceprincess7133, Empath-Child, Batbabe1, Taylor, andrea, amy, DayDreamBear, Sami, JJ, crimson tide ct, Ludeckeconn26, BabyBash, LysCat, Raptor-Wolf, mo0nlight, SilverRider, craneandfroglover, KimberlyAnnOliver, Dani, Jessiy Rumsey, Krystal, LIZZIE, Carmelita Broome, zenobia mils, David Ray Thacker, Louise, Teri, Angelita, Jud Matos, Nicksgirl333

A very special Thank You goes out to Louise, Angelita, Lyscat, & Teri. You three are all such amazing women! Thank you sooooooooo much for sharing your stories with me! All your love and support has helped me so much as I continue to fight my obsticle. Knowing that I am not alone has been such a huge I don't want to say blessing, but relief. I am definitely not glad that someone else had to go through what I did, but it does help to know that I am not alone. Thank you guys soooo very much for all your love and words of encouragement. You are some of the absolute strongest women there are, and I commend you very much on your struggle and the courage you have to have to keep forging on through life. I know how hard it is, and I wish I was even half as strong as all of you. Thank you soooooo much for the love and support you have given me, I honestly don't know where I would be without you. :-) Also thank you to Nicksgirl, for all your love and suppport, as well as the encouragement and understanding you have shown me. You are all the best, and I love you for it.

Also, a very HUGE thank you to Mystical Illyera, my new webmaster. The website looks completely awesome! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for all the help! 


End file.
